


Permanent

by GingerConroy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Tom Hardy - O/C
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 154
Words: 235,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerConroy/pseuds/GingerConroy
Summary: This story is well-loved by a bunch of Tom Hardy fans I know. I had written it several years ago and took it down but forgot to save the thing. So basically I'm having to rewrite it. Like "Wexler House" the main male character's physical description is that of Tom Hardy (this is where the comparison ends...he just looks like Tom). This original character is Sam Orion, Atlanta tattoo artist. It's just a fun thing...forgive any typos.





	1. Chapter 1

April Tillman sat at her desk one Tuesday morning going through the bulks of cases she had loading in her inbox. One after the other was coming in, deeds, wills, divorce papers, subpoenas. It all had to be gone through, reviewed, and action taken on them. Being a case manager in a busy family law office in Atlanta was different than being one in Charleston, SC, but April had wanted to rise fast in her profession as she went to law school. Between the time she spent at work, school, and the gym, she had little time to do much else but eat, shower, and sleep. There was no social life aside from a few friends she knew from law school and the neighbors at her condo. As she went through the paperwork and remembered she had her own paper to write for school it seemed to be a never-ending supply of stress. If she could just take a week off from all of this she'd be happy.

She was twenty five and already had one degree under her belt, a bachelor's degree in History from UNC but she knew being a teacher would mean her being broke. She knew the legal system was what appealed to her as her own father and brother in law were attorneys. The cases they handled were interesting and she saw herself defending the disadvantaged from unscrupulous people.

It was 11:03 am per the clock on her laptop. It was attached to her PC, which she left off. She looked at her reflection in the dark monitor and she was happy her long chocolate brown hair was enjoying a good hair day. It looked bouncy for once. The heat was stifling in the south and her hair usually fell by the time she got into work. Her dark brown eyes made her look more youthful and her cute button nose helped to add to the effect. The suit she was wearing was classic attorney garb, black, skirt just above her knees and a white expensive blouse. She had a necklace her daddy had given her with a small diamond on it. Her heels were the most expensive part of the ensemble outside of the necklace. Always splurged on shoes as that was the first thing that started to look worn if one bought something cheap. She had to keep up with the attorneys in her office if she wanted a part in the firm as a fellow lawyer.

She was going to dig into the files when the receptionist up front, Penelope, knocked on the door jamb, "April, Stephanie wants you to deliver this subpoena to..." she looked down at the name, "...Sam Orion at Orion Tattoo and Piercing on the northside." April wanted to roll her eyes. A courier should be doing this but Stephanie was cheap and usually sent April to pick up lunch at the same time. Stephanie Lawrence was the lead attorney at the firm and probably the snottiest woman she had ever encountered, but she took to April, especially since she found the latter had connections in Charleston. Stephanie was a cool blonde with a very rich surgeon husband. Why she needed to work, April always wondered. Of course, that was how Stephanie was, she had to be the big attorney in the family to add to the collection of honorable professions the Lawrence's were apart of. Attorney, surgeon, CEO of a bank, professor at Columbia...that was her family.

"Okay," April said, "What did they want for lunch?"

Penelope brought out the list of orders for five attorneys, "Delmonico's. You know where that is, right?"

April sighed. It was on the northside and always had a long wait. She'd never get to all the files today.

She rose from her desk and grabbed her purse. She took the paper from Penelope and walked out into the hall.

"April!" Stephanie called, "Come here please."

April turned and went to the back office, where Stephanie was sitting with a fellow attorney named Grant Sutton, who everyone suspected was her lover. He was from another firm and was ten years older than Stephanie. "April, make sure Sam Orion gets this subpoena, even if you have to wait for an hour. We can wait on lunch. I need him to get this. This man...Grant you know who he is?"

Grant nodded and smirked, "The tattoo guy? Yes, I've seen him before in public actually. Quite the master of white trash artwork, isn't he?"

He and Stephanie laughed. No one in that office had a tattoo and when clients came in with them there'd be comments later on. April would never get one herself as it was so low brow and attorneys simply weren't inked. Stephanie and Grant went on talking about this Sam character for a moment and he sounded like a dirt bag. April thought to herself, 'Thank you for sending me out there.'

"Course, he is loaded, all from that stuff he does to people," Grant added and looked April up and down. She could tell he was undressing her. It was disgusting.

"Well, see you in two hours, maybe," Stephanie said.

***

Driving to the northside was always a treat. It was on the farther side of town and April had to deal with traffic on I-275. She had a white Mercedes and was still making hefty payments on the used vehicle. Every time she drove to the other side of town for any reason she hoped and prayed no one would rear end her. She turned on some classical music to calm her nerves. She had a playlist of Beethoven, Bach, and Mozart that helped relax her.

Forty five minutes later she was on the main drag that Orion Tattoo and Piercing sat upon. It was a seedy part of town at first with endless red lights catching her every time. It was nice, however that there was not a huge amount of traffic out and about. There were three lanes of travel going one way here and as she went to forward to the next song a large black Ford F150 cut her off from the left lane, went through her middle lane, and then to the rightmost lane. She had to slam on brakes and it made her bottle of water in the center console go flying. "Shoot!" she said as water went everywhere on the leather seats. Her heart had raced for a moment and then she realized she was quickly coming upon a red light. She hit the brakes and caught her stomach in her throat. Slowly turning to her left she looked at the jerk who cut her off and messed up the inside of her car. 

He was a man in his early or mid thirties with loosely slicked back brown-red hair, a beard of the same color, and sunglasses. He was looking at her, his tattoo sleeved arm hanging out the window. She could hear a famous rock song playing loudly and obnoxiously from his truck, which was an early 90s model. The way he was staring at her put her on edge because he wasn't looking away. It was almost as if he was telling her, 'Yeah, I cut you off, sweetheart.'

She haughtily turned her head and faced forward. This guy was a real jerk.

They got the green and she was relieved to move forward but then as the next light ahead turned red she sighed visibly. A homeless man walked across the crosswalk and she watched him but her eyes traveled back up a little towards the F150. The bearded man in the truck slowly turned his head and looked at her again. She noticed he had a thick leather bracelet on. So he was a douchebag, too, she gathered.

Another light got them farther down but she refused to look over at him as she just wanted to get to Orion Tattoo and get this over with. Get the subpoena delivered, get back in the car, get lunch, get back to the office.

The truck finally sped up and she shook her head. It was nice that he was gone but she watched it make a turn at 12800 Sutter Road, which was where Orion Tattoo was at. Great, she thought, this guy was clearly a customer of Orion that she may have to see in person. She imagined he had to add a naked lady to the geisha she saw on his arm. 

Pulling up to Orion she surveyed the place. It was a brick building that was attached to a head shop. The signage was in tattoo font and it said Sam Orion, Owner and Artist. Sure, artist, she thought. There were a few vehicles in the parking lot but she didn't see the F150 which apparently pulled into the back. 

"Let's get this over with," she said to herself as she reapplied her lipstick. She grabbed the documents and got out of her car, heels not taking well to the crumbling asphalt of the parking lot. "Shoot!" she said and held onto her car for a moment. She could imagine the people within the dark windows of Orion Tattoo watching her and laughing.

She composed herself and got to the door, pushed it open and saw the inside was not as bad as she thought it would be. A young girl in her late teens with cotton candy-colored hair and a bowling shirt with gages in her ear sat at the front desk, popping bubble gum. Her bowling shirt said Bettie but she didn't look like a Bettie. More like a Kaitlyn or an Ashley. The inside was decorated in colors of black, red, and purple. There was a black chandelier in the middle of the place that April had to admit looked kind of cool. There was a painting of a topless Mona Lisa above the couches in the lobby on one side and on the other were all the designs one could choose from for a tattoo.

The place smelled of patchouli and rock music was playing. April could see there were six bays from where the tattooists worked and three of them had employees in them. There were five customers waiting and all the chairs were filled. One of the tattooists looked up at her from his place the farthest back and she could tell he was scanning her over much like Grant had done back at the office. She looked away from 'Kyle' as it said over his station.

"Hey, can I help you?" the girl with the pastel hair asked, putting her tablet down. A popular online game was playing. 

"Yes, I'm here for Sam Orion. My name is April."

The girl looked at her for a moment and April feared the girl could tell why she was there. April looked out of place in her dress suit and heels. The girl smiled sweetly, however and said, "Hi, April, I'm Shana...is he expecting you?"

"Not exactly," she said.

All of a sudden April saw the very same man who had cut her off in traffic emerge from an office door down the hallway at the back of the studio. Great, she thought, this guy just had to work here. He was built and walked like he didn't take any grief off anyone. He had a white shirt with buttons that went down half the shirt, most of them undone, tattoos scrawled across his chest and going up his neck, going down both arms, writing on his fingers, a bandana on one wrist and the leather bracelet on the other. He was wearing jeans and what looked like dark work boots. He still had his sunglasses on as he came toward them.

"Oh Sammy, this is April. She wanted to see you," Shana turned to him on her stool.

Sam looked at Shana and then at April, studying her for a moment. She knew he had to recognize her from out on the roadway by the way he stopped at the front desk. He looked at her for a moment, "Yes?"

"You're Sam Orion?" April asked, trying to make completely sure it was him she was talking to. 

His brow furrowed and he nodded, "Yes, what do you need?"

"My name is April Tillman and I am with Lawrence, Sayre, and Bond. I'm here to give you this," she said as she held out the subpoena in it's envelope. Sam looked at her for a moment again and then took it, his chest breathing more noticeably for a moment. He took his sunglasses off finally and April saw the most strikingly beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen on a person. He had a very intimidating bearing, that much was clear, once he removed the glasses, as if he could stare right through you. He had not looked up and into her eyes yet, and was reading the document he took out of the envelope. She saw his face register what it was and his nostrils flared a bit. April felt like he was going to probably chew her out next and she wasn't wrong.

Sam Orion looked up at her and his eyes bore into her, "April is it?"

She nodded quickly and noticed everyone in the place was stopped, watching them. He turned from looking at her and looked behind him at the guys who were in the studio, "Kyle, how would you describe my ex, Angel? As a bitch or a cunt? Which one is more accurate?"

Kyle immediately answered, "Cunt, definitely. See You Next Tuesday."

Sam rolled his lips and his beard stuck out a bit and then he turned back to April who had no idea about the case, "April, I have given everything in my heart and wallet for my little girl. Did you know that? And this...woman, my ex, wants more. And wants me to have less visitation. Did you know that part? Did you know that?"

April's eyes were wide as his fierce greens bored into her and she forgot where she was for a moment but then regained herself, "Um. I didn't know what I was delivering. I'm sorry."

His eyes narrowed and he seemed to smile at her in a sarcastic way. He regarded her for a moment and then turned to Shana who looked dumbfounded. He looked back at April who was stock still. He could tell he was making this perfect stranger uncomfortable, a stranger who had no idea what she was delivering to him in the first place. It was to appear in court and lose more money and time to his greedy ex-girlfriend, the mother of his child, Gracie, whom he had not seen in a month. It was killing him.

April shifted on her feet and Sam nodded his head. He closed his eyes for a moment as he began to speak and opened them, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

She and Sam stared at each other for a moment and she could tell he was sincere. For some odd reason she could tell he wasn't a low life like Stephanie and Grant had described back at the office. There was something she could tell in just this encounter that he was broken about this. He likely loved his daughter very much. She wondered what the child looked like and what she was named.

Sam turned to go and April nodded at Shana who was just sitting there looking at her now. The people at the tattoo stations looked at Sam as he passed by, subpoena envelope rolled up in his hand.

April turned and left and realized she hadn't breathed properly since Sam Orion had first shown up.


	2. Chapter 2

The entire encounter with Sam Orion had bothered April to her core. She was angry at her boss for having her deliver a subpoena and despite barely knowing the man, the pain in his eyes would not leave her. 

Those eyes. She was taken with how incredibly attractive Sam Orion was. He looked hard and she immediately wondered his age. He looked powerfully built like he could fight someone with little struggle, and yet he wasn't 'muscly' per see. He had strong-looking forearms and she liked his hands. She had noticed he had the word 'FUCK' written across his fingers, which she'd seen before in a biker movie a former boyfriend had on once. Sam's complexion, coloring, and general look was rough and as much as she hated to admit it, very sexy with the tattoos. She could tell he had a nice chest under that shirt he had been wearing and she caught just the right amount of chest hair peeking out. Nice teeth. Sam had nice teeth, which was another thing she had observed. She was always good with remembering the details and she soaked them in during their brief meeting.

When she got back to the office finally with lunch it was 1:30. She quickly dispersed everything and was on her way to look Sam up on the internet when Stephanie stopped her. 

"So, how did it go? I see you survived meeting the redneck god himself...he's a real piece of work," she said to April.

April was put off by how Stephanie thought of him, but maybe there was more to Sam than she knew yet. Maybe he was a crappy father and just giving her a line while in the studio. "He was a character, alright. He was upset but, you know, that's how it goes I guess."

Stephanie nodded and started to dig into her salad, "Well, Angel, his ex-wife, has had to deal with that pile of trash for years. Course, the woman is an ex stripper. She's now with some entrepreneur named Toney King. He's helping her pay for our defense."

April had no idea what kind of ilk she was dealing with here. Tattoo artists, strippers, bad blood between parents over a child. Sam may have deserved Angel and vice-versa.

"You can go now. I'm sure you're busy," Stephanie said, seemingly dismissing April. 

April left and shook her head once out of eyesight of Stephanie. She hurried to her office to get on her laptop and research Sam. She didn't have access to Stephanie's file on Angel, but she would try to piece some items together online.

The website for Orion Tattoo and Piercing was easy to find. She clicked on the white chandelier that was against a black background. It was simple and reminded her of the chandelier that had been at Orion. The site came up and there were several categories. She saw About Us and immediately clicked there. Up came Sam Orion's story. It said he was from Cleveland, OH, and had trained under a Lex Parsons, allegedly a famed tattoo artist, out of New York City. Sam had been artistically gifted, per a quote from Lex, even more so than any other tattoo artist Lex had ever seen or mentored. It was obvious from the get-go that Sam was going to have his own business. Sam stayed in NYC and worked for Lex for four years and dramatically brought up the clientele that Lex was already enjoying. Under this part of Sam's story it showed him tattooing several celebrities, actors, actresses, and rockers. Sam's head was turned away from the camera so she could not see him clearly. Then in the next paragraph it stated Sam moved to Atlanta to start his own business, Lex helping him secure a place in north Atlanta. Sam's business quickly rose and he took on artists Evan, Kyle, and Robby. There was mention about Lex passing away and Sam designing the cover of his casket. Sam's non-tattoo artwork was on display under this paragraph and April was blown away by how beautiful his work was. He not only nailed everyone's likenesses, for instance one Marilyn Monroe portrait done at a rare angle, but he gave her some kind of personality and yearning in her eyes. This man's work was remarkable.

There was a short personal part included about his mom, Eleanor Rose and his daughter, named Gracie. Under that was a section that led to his tattoo work, testimonials, celebrity blurbs, and photos of Sam. She clicked on the photos of Sam first.

An entire look into his business life came up. It showed him hanging out at tattoo conventions with the same people she saw working for him, including the pastel-haired Shana. She noticed Shana was always wearing a different hair color as the photo settings changed. They were at a NYC Tattoo convention and she had bright red hair. Next convention and party she had rainbow hair. She also picked up on the fact that Shana was enamored with Sam by the way she looked at him in several photos. This could be read as he was a father figure to her more than anything. She looked like she admired him. Or maybe, April reasoned, this young girl was in love with him. Kyle looked quite the pervert as he had his hands on a woman's butt at what looked like some kind of Daytona Beach tattoo event. Evan was a big man who looked like he was a nice fellow. Sam always had his arm around Evan's shoulder and they looked like best friends. Another thing that more than prevalent was the amount of women who hung off Sam. Girls mainly of college age and a few MILFs who looked like they wanted more than a tattoo on their ass. Of course, there was a photo of him tattooing that same anatomy of a University of Georgia student.

One photo caught April's attention and soured her spirits. It was an artsty black and white attributed to Evan as the photographer. It was clearly Sam's hands covering a woman's naked breasts from behind. She had only small black panties on and her hair was that whorish look April hated that was dark with ultra bright unnatural blonde strands through it. On her lower stomach among the overabundance of tattoos it said 'Angel.' So this was his ex. She had large fake breasts, April could tell, and a navel piercing that looked like a bunch of zirconia on a strand. The entire thing was erotic and cheap.

She looked at his site a little bit longer but wanted to get the non-Sam authorized version. Knowing all the right sites to go to and look up personal details, she went to look up Sam's real history. What she found was eye-opening. 

According to the timeline she traced back on Sam through public records, his true last name was O'Brien, and he had been arrested back in 2001 for participating in a robbery. She learned he was 21 at the time and when she did the math she found he was currently 33, eight years older than her. He looked a little older than that. He was imprisoned for two years at a state pen in Ohio. She shook her head. Here it all went - he was an ex-con. She wondered if he could still tattoo people with a record but then remembered this really only applied to guns and voting rights. She found that he immediately went to New York after this and found a few old websites that referenced his work with Lex Parsons' studio. She found a probate record on an Eleanor Rose O'Brien and a person around the same age as Sam named Matthew O'Brien that had been executor of her will. In it, it said Sam got a few thousand dollars and an old 1988 Oldsmobile. The issue was Sam was in prison at the time and the vehicle was sold off for pennies while the money was put into a trust for him. This Matthew person, who was likely a brother, lived in Minnesota. 

Prison, a dead mother, and god-knows what else was a part of Sam's young life. She looked but could not find record of a living father to Sam. Maybe the man had died early on, she reasoned. 

She sat back. No wonder Sam was an easy victim of the system. Apparently he was wealthy but he had that background. Angel looked like a stripper with a heart of gold to these attorneys. A stripper with a wealthy boyfriend named Toney King.

April looked Angel up and she had a dirty background. Jailed several times for drug offenses. How Stephanie could believe this woman was better than Sam was unbelievable. Robbery is robbery but it looked like Sam helped friends knock over a convenience store. Still, that is a weapons charge. Angel had been picked up for cannabis among intent to sell harder drugs. Toney King was no better. Apparently he was a drug dealer out of the West Coast, up near Washington state. April's respect for Stephanie lessened by the minute but knew the almighty dollar came into play here. Angel had enough money to blow on attorneys, it didn't matter that Gracie was in the hands of drug dealers. 

Sam must have been going out of his mind.

April saw those green eyes again in her mind. They were like cool jade. She was lost in thought when her phone rang. It was a client she needed to follow up with. She sighed. Thoughts of Sam Orion needed to take a back seat.


	3. Chapter 3

The time for the court date for the case of Angel Rivera v Sam Orion came quicker than April had realized. She had spent the past month and a half focusing on work and school, with Sam entering her mind often. She had gotten ahold of the case file and was looking through it when Stephanie approached her about joining her in court. April had mixed feelings about this; she would be sitting with opposing counsel to Sam and after perusing the file on Angel it was apparent the woman was an opportunist. For some reason the allegations put forth against Sam, keeping money to himself, not reporting his earnings accurately, and especially not caring for Gracie did not fit the man she met and researched. She could have been wrong but the man had even done charity work from his tattoo studio to benefit survivors of domestic violence. She found he had been doing that even before he and Angel had broken up. Sam was not a show man and not a liar. April's research on Angel and Toney King proved THEY were. 

She had been relieved when she had found Sam never married Angel. She found no prior marriage records for him but Angel was engaged apparently to Toney. Sam had never been married and it pleased April.

The day April walked into court behind Stephanie, a paralegal named Farrah, and Angel, she felt Sam's eyes on her. She was at first afraid to look at him and knew she could not talk to him, unless she wanted to lose her job. When she sat down and was sure no one was looking she glanced over at Sam who sat with his attorney and case manager. She nodded and he regarded her for a moment. He looked incredibly handsome in his suit and tie. She noticed he had his hands underneath the table they were sitting at and it looked like an effort to keep his tattoos at bay from the judge. 

It was an hour of going back and forth, Angel accusing Sam of having "all kinds of girls over to his house when Gracie was there" and Sam swearing to the judge that he'd never expose his little girl to anyone but friends he had known for years that were good people. He added that he wasn't currently dating anyone so he'd have no one over for Gracie to see. He poured his heart out to the judge about how much he "loves his baby girl" and how he just wants to see her more often but Angel was taking everything from him and demanding more.

The judge made his decision; Sam would pay even more money in child support each month, an amount that made April's head spin but he'd be guaranteed to have a week with her each month and have her every other weekend. Angel huffed really loud and said something under her breath after the judge hit the gavel. She got up and called Sam something that April figured was not too nice in Spanish and Sam's nostrils flared. The judge was apparently too old to hear this and said nothing. Stephanie was livid and April knew the rest of the day was going to be filled with her boss complaining and yelling about how nothing was ever done right in preparing her cases.

As they went down the aisle of the courtroom Sam stared at April. She turned away and saw that Angel had noticed him looking at April. Her eyes narrowed and she clutched her purse close to her body. She made a mental note of this and had it had figured to her that her ex would be attracted to a stuffy pent up girl like she took April to be. There was going to be hell to pay and Angel didn't care who got hurt.

***

A few weeks later April was in the northside of town near Orion Tattoo. She had just attended a conference on that side of town at a hotel that was hosting it for some of the biggest law firms in Atlanta. It was 6pm and she had hurriedly gotten out of her suit and into her tight workout pants, sports bra, tank top, socks, and sneakers. She was going to work out at a nearby gym that was franchise-connected to her gym where she lived and go home. She had her hair up in a ponytail that bounced as she walked and despite being dead tired she still had a spring in her step as she left the hotel. She was getting ready to go on break for the semester from school and she'd have more time to focus on herself. April then had stopped at a grocery store around the corner from the hotel to pick up some almonds to quickly eat before she worked out. It was not exactly a nice part of town but there were enough cars in the parking lot where she felt she would be safe when she got out.

She opened her door after parking and when she went to get out a young man approached her. "Heya, could I bother you for...your fucking purse?" he said, gun tucked under a jacket he was wearing that didn't match the season they were in. It was May in Atlanta which meant it was 85 degrees. She immediately panicked and looked around her, her heart racing. She saw another young man, who was about the same age, circling her car.

"Yo Gabe, check out the ass on her," the second young man said, "Tight as hell, man."

The young man named Gabe snickered, "Yeah, she looks like a fun time. Too bad we just want your money. Give me your fucking purse or you're getting shot," he said.

April's arm was shaking as she pulled her purse off her body and went to hand it to him. All of a sudden she saw Gabe turn his head and look at someone who made his face fall.

"Boys, run along. I have a bigger gun than you and I know for a fact that secondhand piece you have doesn't have the firepower you want this nice young lady to think it has." It was Sam and he looked formidable. He had his hand at his side and Gabe freaked out, looked at his friend and they both ran. 

Sam watched the young men disappear towards a beat up car parked near the street and turned and looked at April who was on the verge of tears. She didn't even notice Sam had no gun on his person, he had just said that. 

"Shhhh," he said and came close to her, "It's okay. Those boys won't be back."

"Sam...thank you..." she said uneasily, still visibly shaken, "...they could've..."

"You're okay, April," he said, smiling sweetly, his hands going to her upper arms. "What are you doing on this side of town?"

April got her bearings and told him about the conference and the stop for almonds before the gym. Sam smiled at her as he watched her talk until she finally smiled and asked, "What?"

"I'm going to walk with you into the store, April, then I'm going to see you to your car. Then I'm going to ask you if you want to come a party I am throwing this weekend at my place. I live out in the country, it will be fun...lots of good friends. I think you'll like it."

April grinned even bigger and then said, "I think you're doing what you said out of order. I'd love to go."


	4. Chapter 4

April had misgivings when she got home about Sam's party. She had to be careful to make sure no one was going to be there that could go back to Lawrence, Sayre, and Bond and tell them she was fraternizing with a client's ex. There was a potential in discovery that she was giving Sam secrets. Angel was still a client and had not released the firm. Still, she wondered who could possibly be there that knew her. Sam had given her his phone number, and the night before the party she had texted him asking him to not divulge how he knew her. 

SAM: Your secret is safe with me, as it is with my crew at work. You're just another client as far as my friends are concerned.

APRIL: But I have no tattoos.

SAM: For now.

APRIL: LOL

She didn't have it in the heart to tell him she wasn't the tattoo fan. She found them to be overkill on him, but knew that was a part of his profession. She started to imagine herself in a relationship with him; she'd never be able to show him to her parents. Her dad would refuse to accept Sam and would go about setting her up with an attorney in Charleston. Something was hot about the tattoos, all the same. Sam was a bad boy and April had never had one of those. Her boyfriends had always worn shorts and loafers with dress shirts while growing up, boat shoes, polo shirts. They sailed and would bring her on their boats. They also played lacrosse or golf. April then searched her mind for anyone in her family that had a tattoo. Her cousin Beth had one but it was well-hidden under her clothes. She remembered Beth's parents had wanted to throw her out of the house when she got it. Cooler heads prevailed and Beth was sent to boarding school her senior year of high school.

No, Sam would never work. He was too old for her, too tattooed, and had too intense a background. April wondered what would bother her dad more, Sam's tattoos or his ex-con status.

She was getting ahead of herself. This was just a party.

***

Finding Sam's house Saturday evening was hard. It was in the country, Kennesaw County, and she had to take back road upon back road and eventually turn off onto a gravel road. Her Mercedes bumped and jostled her about as she pulled onto the road he lived on. She saw the homes were actually pretty nice, it was just they were secluded. Tall pines reached out of the red clay ground and touched the sky as she watched the woods get thicker as she drove on. One side of the road was dense wood and the other was houses. She was getting close, however, when she saw about twenty to thirty vehicles parked along both sides of the road. Mainly trucks and a few motorcycles. April wondered what kind of party this would be and imagined Southern Rock and drunk bikers and tattoo artists. She would be halfway correct when she pulled up.

Sam saw April's car pull up into the grass at the bottom of the hill his house was on. He was happy no one was inebriated yet and everyone was laid back. He didn't want to scare the poor thing as he could tell she was likely not used to the kind of people he associated with. These were all nice good people and he'd be happy to show that to her. He had a lot of friends from all over, not one of them without tattoos of some sort, but they were good solid people. Friends who would help him in a moments notice if he needed it. Of course his entire work crew was also there, Shana, Kyle, Evan, Robby, and thirty to forty others he had met that were clients, past employees, and neighbors. Lots of good friends were in that group, too, including a man who despite having tattoos all over his face, had been a professor at a local college. Now he repaired motorcycles. Sam gave him a lot of free tattoo work for working on his own vehicles. He had hoped April wouldn't be afraid of this man.

April got out of her car and Sam noticed she was wearing a light blue dress. He smiled to himself thinking she was very beautiful, her hair down, minimal makeup. She didn't look like she was coming there to outdo them, she looked like she was just coming as she was and he was impressed that she had trusted him and agreed to come. 

"Hey Sammy! We're taking bets, who can down this can of beer quicker? You or old Jesse over here?" one of Sam's biker friends, Lance shouted. They were all on the expansive deck that wrapped around Sam's house. He had a huge cabin-like home that was two stories. It was his pride and joy. He had designed it with the help of a guy who had a show on television about extreme cabin houses. He had always wanted one for him and Gracie and to host friends and coworkers. Maybe a special lady.

Sam finally tore himself away from April and went over to Lance and the ten people standing immediately around the kegs and coolers he had set up next to the barbecue. He had an outdoor pit and they were making a huge assortment of burgers, ribs, chicken, and hotdogs. He took a can of Fosters from the cooler, kicked the side of the cooler and smiled at Jesse, an older friend of everyone's who owned a tattoo studio of his own in Tennessee. "Jesse, come on buddy." 

Jesse grumbled as he put down the bottle of Old Crow he had been drinking from and grabbed a can of Fosters. Sam took a pocket knife out of his jeans, stabbed a hole in the side of the large can and went to chugging. Everyone was laughing and cheering them on as Jesse followed suit. 

It was at this same time that April had made it up the long series of steps and onto the deck. She was holding a little six pack of beer and smiled nervously. She saw Sam, his head back, black Nashville Pussy shirt on, his hair slicked like always wore it, his strong hand holding the beer can as he was draining it. An older man was doing the same but Sam finished the beer first and slammed it down on the table in front of him, laughing. Everyone around him was laughing and a few people were slapping him on he back and doing the same with Jesse who threw his can down in defeat. Sam was laughing and good-naturedly slapped Jesse on the back. As he did that, Sam turned his head still laughing and looked at April. 

He grinned, staring at her for a second, his eyes narrowing. The look on his face was incredibly hot to April. She could tell he was really glad to see her. His eyes went down and she could see he was examining her. It wasn't like he was undressing her; it was like he was really attracted to her. 

"Everyone, this is April!" he said coming up to her, putting his arm around her. The partygoers greeted her and Shana immediately popped out of nowhere came up to her, "So glad you're here!" she said, her hair a light purple-gray. 

April smiled and Sam took the beer and held her hand as he led her over to meet everyone. She could see people were not just up on the deck but also in the expansive front yard down by what looks like would be a bonfire that night. Sam's hand felt warm and strong as he held hers. He went on to introduce her to everyone there nearby. She found these people, although intimidating-looking like Sam, were some of the nicest warmest people she had ever met. The women, who all looked like the kind of women bikers would call 'their old lady' were very welcoming and non-judgmental. One of them, Miranda, a woman who looked to be in her late 40s, took April to the side and said, "Now git you a plate, honey." The spread of food looked amazing and Sam stood by Kyle and Evan off to the side looking at her. She didn't know what they were talking about but Sam smiled at April when she turned and looked at him. She hoped it wasn't anything too naughty but also liked to think it was. 

Sam was incredibly attractive. April would've been crazy to not see that. The way he looked, his body, his tattoos, his clothes, the damn southern rock music playing, it was all a perfect bad boy bad ass package and April wanted in on it. She watched him head over to his friends who were smoking weed and she saw him take a cigarette out of a pack at a table, put it into his mouth, light it as he looked down at the lighter, his beard jutted out a moment and then draw a long stream of smoke out through his nose. April abhorred smoking but this made her feel things when she saw him do that. She had never witnessed a man in her life who had such a sexual power that wasn't obvious yet was very deep. As she'd talk to the women at her table she'd see him look over at her a few times almost to check on her. She saw Shana come up to him, whisper something in his ear and then see him nod and look at her again. 

"Road to Shambala" started playing and it was all too perfect for the party. The sun was beginning to set and the place smelled like good barbecue, booze, and smoke. Shana came up to April, seeing that she was done, "Heya, you wanna come check out the drinks Sammy has inside...something better than just beer and whiskey?" April nodded and got up and followed the perky girl inside Sam's house. She had to pass Sam, who's back was to them at the moment and she noticed even the form of his back was gorgeous. She had seen briefly what he looked like with his shirt off in the blasted photo with Angel but he was behind her. She imagined the V shape of his torso was quite extraordinary when naked. 

"Come on," Shana said and they stepped into the kitchen, which was huge with all the latest appliances and into the living room. April was impressed that while Sam had a decorative flair that she could only define as 'expensive rustic meets rock and roll' it was far from tacky. He had leather couches mixed with distressed tables, a huge painting Shana pointed at and said he did that was absolutely stunning, the biggest television set she had ever seen in someone's home, and many items that had to do with tattooing that were both steampunk but fit his character perfectly. Shana took her down some side stairs that led to a brick wine cellar. 

Shana hopped once she got to the ground floor and threw her arms open, "Look at this stuff! Sammy's got it all! What do you want?" 

April's eyes were big as she realized he had some of the same bottles her parents had and then some. Sam had a lot of Brandy, Cognac, and whisky down there, too. "Jesus, Shana..." April breathed and went up to a port, "...I never figured Sam would have a wine cellar. He seems too laid back." 

Shana turned to her as she was taking a bottle out of it's placeholder to examine it, "Yeah, he can be refined when he wants to be." 

April continued examining everything, looking at bottles and spied a few framed photos on the wall, including one of Sam without his beard. He was absolutely the handsomest thing she had ever laid eyes upon. The beard brought out his deep-set eyes and it's red color made the green pop, but his clean shaven face was also remarkable. He looked beautiful, full lips, perfectly balanced face, one brow raised naturally than the others, and the same slicked back hair. Sam was gorgeous. 

April turned and Shana nodded at the photo, "Yeah, that's Sam and Lex Parsons, his mentor. He's dead now. I wish I had gotten to meet him." 

She put down the bottle she had been toying with and came up to April, "Sammy is really hot. I know I'm his employee, but he's really fine," Shana gushed. April nodded and then Shana turned to her, "I really like you, April. You seem game for a lot of cool things. Like, you being a lawyer and stuff." 

"Oh, I'm not an attorney yet, Shana. Not yet at least. I have a few more classes and then I have to sit for the Georgia Bar." 

"I wish I was smart enough to do laws and stuff like that? Put bad people in jail and help others," Shana said. April realized this girl really was young. She was late teens or early twenties, but April picked up a further immaturity about her. Like she needed a dad and maybe Sam was that, despite her thinking he was 'fine.' 

"You're smart, Shana. I think you can do more than you think," April assured her. Shana smiled and then looked past her. Sam was descending the staircase into the cellar. 

"You ladies find anything you want down here? I didn't want to assume you wanted beer or whiskey," he said. 

"I'm taking this," Shana said with a whiskey in her hand. 

"You turn twenty next month, drink that like you deserve it, Shan," he told her, and added, "Have Evan open it, and pace yourself. Meaning two shots." 

Shana nodded and then went past them and up the stairs and disappeared. 

Sam's eyes steadily looked at April as she ran her hands across the bottles and walked away from him. She was looking at the names and dates and was impressed. She was also happy to be alone with him for the moment. He was admiring her long hair, beautiful shape, and how she'd turn and look at him sweetly before looking away again. 

"Thank you for coming out," he said, finally speaking, "I think everyone here likes you." 

"I like everyone here, too, Sam." 

"Sammy," he said to her and smiled. 

April looked at him and gave him a grin, taking out a bottle and looked down at the 40 year old red wine. She looked back up at him as he leaned against a wall, folding his arms. "You're quite interesting, Sammy. I mean, I am not a tattoo parlor type..." she said and his eyes narrowed, a smirk crawling across his lips, "...I mean I'm a daddy's girl from Charleston. A little sheltered. Very much far removed from bikers, tattoo artists. But you know what, you and your style...you've impressed me. So has your hospitality." 

"Glad to see you're impressed, sweetheart." 

April put the bottle up and Sam came up to her. He put his hands on her waist and she felt her heart stop for a moment as his eyes looked into hers. He took one hand and tucked a strand of long brown hair behind her ear. She could hear "Shooting Star" by Bad Company playing loud outside and it reminded her of a fair she had been to as a kid. "You know, I have to say, April...when you first arrived and I saw you and how pretty you looked, I kind of forgot everything else about this party." 

She could feel the warm blush hit her cheeks and knew he had to see it, too. "Thank you," she said softly. His green eyes were putting her in a trance and she realized her legs felt a little numb. 

Sam leaned in and kissed her lips gently, his lips savoring hers as she followed suit on him. He tasted like beer but it was wonderful. She swore he could've tasted like barbecue and she wouldn't have minded. His lips were caressing hers as he continued to kiss her, tasting her. His whiskers smelled good, like he put some kind of beard wax in it. She was lost in how tender and vaguely passionate his kissing was. She could tell he was on the edge of going for broke on her but he was holding back. To experience his full power must be overwhelming. 

She pulled away for a moment, his teeth lightly gripping her lower lip for a split second. She looked into his eyes and swallowed, it feeling like a gulp, "Sam, I'm really glad I came."


	5. Chapter 5

April was about to speak again when Sam resumed kissing her. She felt her heart racing more and more and she was getting excited in parts that hadn't been regularly triggered in a long time. Her hands went to his chest and he went to hold her closer when a sound was heard at the top of the cellar stairs.

"Daddy?" a little voice said.

April immediately stopped and looked past Sam at the door way. Because the stairs were elevated above the ceiling she could only see a white pajama dress and little feet. The feet shifted and the child called again, "Daddy, I had a bad dream."

Sam turned and left April and immediately went to the child at the stairs. It was likely the child didn't see them kissing, due to how the ceiling and stairs were set, which was a relief to April. As she followed Sam she saw that the little girl bore a strong resemblance to Sam, with narrowed green eyes, perfect nose, full lips and reddish brown hair. She stared at April as Sam closed in on her, picking her up.

"Aw sweetie, we just need to see about taking care of that bad dream. I think you need some water and a snuggle," he said and kissed her head. The little girl was still looking at April, a beautiful scowl on her face. She looked like she had been asleep a while and was not in the mood to meet strange people.

"Daddy, who is that?" she asked, referring to April, who smiled at her.

Sam turned towards April with his daughter in his arms and winked at April, "That's one of daddy's friends...from work. Her name is April," he said. "April, if you haven't guessed already this is my little girl, Gracie."

April came up to them, smiling, "Hello, Gracie," she said, trying to be as warm as she could. She imagined the little girl was shy around new people so she wanted to be as sweet and comforting as possible.

Gracie, who looked to be about three, at most four, snuggled her head against Sam's and squeezed his neck tighter. She studied April for a moment and then said to Sam, "She's pretty."

Sam smiled at April and said, "Yeah, she is."

***

April was outside on the deck, talking to Sam's friends. He had been inside with Gracie for twenty minutes, taking care of her. April imagined it wasn't easy being a single father and it made her heart go out to him even more. The way he was with his daughter was very cute and she could tell he was a good daddy. Shana had gone inside to check on Sam and came back out, telling the female friends that he was attending to Gracie because she had a nightmare. The women sitting with April were sympathetic and she could tell they were probably mothers, too. She was surprised that these women didn't segue into gossip about Angel, but instead talked solely about how great a dad Sam was. They could've easily went there, chastising Angel, but they didn't. April was used to being around catty women, she guessed.

Five minutes later Sam emerged and went to the women and April first. One of them asked, "Sammy, did you take care of your baby?" and he nodded, "Yeah, got her back to sleep. We were probably too loud out here, but she'll be alright. She was read to until she fell asleep."

The women awed and went about talking about their kids and nephews. April had no real commentary to add and just smiled listening to them. She wondered what time it was and figured it was 8 pm. She looked and the bonfire was started up down on the expansive front yard. The smell of the burning wood was pleasant and she turned and saw Sam off to the side talking to Evan. The firelight looked amazing on Sam's face with his deep set eyes and beard. She started to daydream about him as the women talked on amongst themselves, her nursing a beer in her hand. She wondered what was going to happen next with Sam. The kiss had been amazing and she felt palpitations when she reflected on it more deeply. She hated to admit it, because it wasn't her style with men, but if Sam had asked her to bed that night and never saw her again, she would die happy. She imagined he was a decent enough lover, probably, as anything else would be too perfect. Then again, he was probably a slow sweet southern man who would kiss her tonight and not bed her until a month down the road. Again, she didn't think she'd be able to wait that long, if he was interested in more than they did in the cellar.

The night wore on and people got more and more hammered. Sam had offered just about anyone who couldn't and shouldn't drive his two guest bedrooms and his couch. At that point it was 2 am and the only takers were Kyle and Evan. Sam laughed about it always being those two that stayed, as he came back up the steps from the yard and onto the deck. People started filtering out at that point and Sam waved goodbye to everyone, taking special time to stop Miranda and ask her to drive Shana home. Shana protested but Sam made her come up to him. He gave what appeared to be a semi stern lecture and she nodded. He looked severe when he needed to and it was enough to make anyone not want to go against what he was saying. Shana left her car keys with Sam and Miranda took her home. 

With the last person gone, April was about to take leave. She had lingered because Sam had twenty minutes earlier asked her to wait for him after everyone left. Her head was spinning with thoughts and butterflies were spreading all throughout her stomach. He wouldn't be asking her to stay to just discuss dry rub recipes and beer cheese soup. 

Sam finally came up to April and the corner of his mouth turned up in smile. His eyes were sweet and he closed in on her, kissing her lips, his hands at her waist. She kissed him back and could feel herself moisten.

"So," he breathed and then looked into her eyes, "Whatever shall I do with you, Miss April?"

She looked down as his eyes were so intense and he was making her blush. She felt like she was in high school and her crush was actually making moves on her. It felt glorious and she felt giddy.

"I don't know, Sam...I am up for whatever you'd like," she smiled and looked up at him finally. His eyes sparkled.

He smiled and teased her, "Whatever I'd like, hmm?" he then settled into her, his arms encircling her, "Sweetie, I have some ideas."

***

Within ten minutes April and Sam were quickly undressing one another in his bedroom. He had kept a lamp on that provided a soft glow in his spacious room and it looked nice against their bodies. 

Oh what a body Sam Orion had. He just had his unbuttoned jeans on as April ran her hands down the dark swirls of his neck and torso, admiring the work there and on his arms to his hands. He was covered in tattoos as far as she could see. He took her hands and placed them down at his jeans, beckoning her to pull them down. Her eyes took in the tattoos that continued well past his navel and into the spreading hair that led to something amazing. He was studying her eyes and he took his hands and softly pulled the straps of her bra down. She had been standing there in her panties and bra and he had been shaking his head, looking at the pale pink silk and how it enclosed her soft tan curves. "Goddamn, you're beautiful," he breathed and looked into her eyes.

April wasn't able to pay attention to that when she finally saw it. She actually gasped when she saw that not only was Sam's slightly muscular body was a living work of art, but his cock was thick, large, and unbelievably rigid.

She couldn't look up into his eyes, that were staring at her. She just watched as he pulled his boxer briefs further down and off, kicking his jeans off.

She saw a tattoo that went from his lower waist to his upper thigh and it said Angel. It was an unfortunate reminder of that dreadful woman, but April was determined to not let that bother her.

Sam moved in, kissing her, pushing her to his huge bed. She fell back onto the mattress and scooted up, his body raising above hers. The heaviness of his dick was making her anxious to see if it would hurt. It wasn't a ridiculously large-sized penis, but he was the biggest she had ever been with. It looked like it was going to please her and please her well.

Minutes later, between hungrily kissing each other and her soft cries of pleasure, he could take no more and he pushed past her folds and into her body. "Oh fuuuccck, baby..." he said softly, a hitch to his voice as he started to move inside her. April's head went back and she moaned softly as he rolled his hips slowly into her. Where they were connected it was hot, sticky, and a delicious tension was growing in her. She felt like she was so full of Sam that she was going to come apart at any moment. Her hands went to his back and her eyes looked up at him. He was looking down at her like they had been lovers for some time, a knowingness in his green eyes. 

"You feel so good, Sammy," she whispered. She was aching hard and knew she was precariously close to the edge.

He smiled, his hips still rolling softly, the pressure on her terrific and making the feeling build even more between her legs. He was positioned just right that he was grinding her clit closer and closer to orgasm. She could feel it just a moment away. "You..." he said and then stopped, "...you are so tight, sweetie...God..."

The view of Sam's chest in her face, his gorgeous face looking down at her, his breathing on the edge of orgasm, and the feeling of his cock so deep inside her was driving her closer to climax. He was going to keep his grinding until she came, ladies first, was his mantra. She had to be the tightest he had ever been inside of and the way she looked under him, perky tits and her light musculature more pronounced he knew he was going to explode in her.

April felt the ache take hold deep down in her core and travel to her sex. "Oh God...oh God it's coming, Sammy....hhhh hhhh hhhhh..."

Her eyes closed tight and she grinded herself against him as she came, his voice going, "Fuck, yeah....yeah.....yeahhh sweetie..."

Sam's orgasm came charging through him and she was still writhing under him, his guttural moans mixing with her cries. Her lips mashed against his groin, her insides clutching him and milking him dry.

"Oh, Sam....."


	6. Chapter 6

April opened her eyes and quietly turned her head to look at what time it was. There was no clock anywhere in Sam's bedroom and she didn't want to get up and wake him. She could tell through the heavy curtains in his room that there was a little bit of dawn coming through. It looked to be about 6 am to her.

As she pulled out of sleep more she recalled he had a small daughter who would likely be up soon and wonder why she was in the house. April never wanted to be that kind of woman and she turned to Sam. He was laying on his side, facing her, one hand out close to her body. That was sweet to her. It was as if he had fallen asleep touching her. She placed her hand gently over his and noticed how small her hand looked. She softly felt his hand and loved how it looked; strong, veined, with thick fingers. He shifted a bit and then those green eyes opened. She could see them clearly even in the dim light of his bedroom.

"Hey," he said to her.

"Hey."

He stared at her and sighed, as if he was taking in the fact that she had really spent the night beside him. 

April smiled at him and he then asked, "Did you enjoy yourself, sweetie?" 

April had basically been put to bed properly by Sam and she could feel herself blushing at the memory of one particular position, something she had always wanted to do. 

"Yeah, Sam...wait...do you mean the party, or..."

Sam smiled, not clarifying and held his arm out, "Come here, I want you in my arms for a little bit."

She scooted close and his arms encircled her as she lay her head on his chest. Her hand went to his stomach and felt the tightness there. He was built, that was for sure. The tattoos blended to cover it a lot. She felt his stomach growl and then they both laughed.

"I guess we need to get up. I know my little one will be up soon watching cartoons and wanting breakfast."

Sam kissed April's head and she closed her eyes, sighing in contentment. April felt better knowing the child wasn't up yet. "I hope she doesn't think it's weird that I'm still here, Sam."

He was quiet for a second, "No, Kyle and Evan are still here but outside. She'll see a few people are here for breakfast. Think nothing of it."

"K"

"I wouldn't let my baby see anything I didn't want her to see. You know I'm not just some white trash father, right?"

April felt bad and sat up. The room was a bit lighter from the coming dawn and she looked down at Sam's amazingly handsome face. He had a serious look on it. "Sammy, I don't think you're white trash. I was just thinking I should've left last night before she saw me. But since your other friends are here I can blend in."

Sam's chest breathed in and she placed her hand on it, caressing the small amount of chest hair he had. It was a perfect amount she thought; masculine but not over the top. She recalled how she had her hand on this same chest last night as she was riding him and it made her pulsate down below. The sweat they had produced had long dried, but the erotic memory tickled at her.

"I just don't know what you think of me yet, April. We haven't gotten to know each other yet."

"Sam, I think you're a dad who fights for his child. I also think you're a great artist and a good businessman."

He nodded, "I think I'm those too, but wanted to know if you knew it." He was serious about that. She could tell he was a man who had a lot of confidence but didn't want to be misunderstood. They had gotten right to having sex and didn't talk as they fell asleep soon after. 

"What do you know about me, April?" he finally asked her after studying her eyes.

April didn't know if she should come clean about researching him on the internet. It could come off as creepy but then again, she worked for his ex, technically. It could be a part of natural research. She figured she'd keep mum to see if he'd come clean about his past.

"I know you have a successful business and you're from Ohio," she downplayed. She lay back down into his embrace, which felt like the home she had been missing for a long time. It was weird, but she could already tell this man fit her.

"I was born in Cleveland, yes. But do you know I'm an orphan now, my mom died when I was...in prison. My dad left us and went to Philadelphia," he said. April could feel his heart racing a bit, her hand right over his chest.

"What did you go to prison for?" she asked him, trying to not betray any emotion that would scare him.

"I made the mistake of riding along with two buddies who robbed a convenience store. I had a feeling they were going to do it. Not innocent by any stretch of the imagination. I was there as a backseat viewer."

"How long were you in prison?"

He sighed, "Two and a half years. My friends, Mike and Patrick got ten years each."

April figured there had to have been a gun involved. She didn't know the laws in Ohio, but for his friends to get those kinds of sentences it meant they had a gun. They were also lucky to not get twenty.

"I was originally sentenced for four years," Sam went on, his hand rubbing her shoulder, more out of easing himself than her, "I got out on good behavior and a work program. I met a guy named Toney King in prison who ran...stuff...in there and he hooked me up with a guy who taught me how to tattoo. Saw the drawings I had in my cell. Guy's name was Jose and I owe a lot to him like I do my mentor, Lex. Jose and Lex are both dead."

April was quiet.

She learned about how news reached Sam when he was in for only a year that his mom was dying. The warden refused to let him see her or go to her funeral. He stayed in his cell crying and screaming in rage into his rough sheets, other inmates passing cigarettes and other items to him in support. Still, he told her prison was bad but not as dramatic as in movies. He learned who to not fuck with quick. He also beat the shit out of a man in the showers who wanted sex from him. "Got sent to solitary for that. One month." 

He went on to explain how Lex Parsons saved him when he got out. He was about 23 years old and looking at either staying in Cleveland or going to New York and working for Lex. He doesn't know how to this day that Lex found out about his skills. He thinks Lex knew Jose in some way but never asked. Lex was a shady guy in some ways, but Sam loved him like a father. He had a daughter, Leslie, who was quite the tattoo artist, as well. Sam and Leslie fought all the time when they worked together, but they respected one another. April wondered if there had been anything between the two after he talked about her but he didn't mention it.

"I got so good that all sorts of musicians and famous actors came to me and before long I was in a position to start my own business. Went to Arizona. Hated it. Went to Tennessee. Still hated it. Came here to Atlanta. Loved it. I think I'm a southern boy at heart. Tattoos, whiskey, bonfires, trucks...that sat well with me."

April smiled, "Sam. I already knew about your record."

She couldn't see Sam's face but his brow furrowed a bit. He didn't know if he should be pissed or not. She spoke up, "I looked you up for our files. It's part of what we do."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not bothered by it."

His chest exhaled deeply and April hoped her admission sat well with him.

"I get it," he finally said, "I am also thankful you are able to look past it. I knew you were a good girl."

"I see no reason to hold that against you. We all have mistakes. Plus..." she had to be honest with herself, "...it's kind of hot."

Sam's cock stiffened. He was holding a good girl in his arms alright, definitely daddy's girl type, all enthralled with his rough tattooed type. It turned him on and he could almost feel the testosterone surge in him.

He shifted and April got up, laying her body on his, his cock hard against her lower stomach, him saying, "I bet this all turns you on...ex con turning you out, huh?"

April nodded coyly and then positioned herself to where he could push into her. They both sighed as he took to root inside her. She sat up, her hands on his chest once again. He reached up and pushed her long hair out of the way.

"I like....uhh..." her eyes closed as she felt her body finally expand to take him fully in, "...I like that you're dirty, Sam. In a good way."

"Dirty? You like that? You're a daddy's girl...all clean white sheets at home, your dolls still in your closet...someone like me.....oh hell....God...." he couldn't finish. 

They stopped talking as she grinded on him, her thighs against each side of his torso. She was rolling her hips, really feeling that cock deep down in her soul. She pulled her legs out and hooked them around his legs and leaned down on him, the traction tighter and making her clitoris feel like it was absolutely smashed against him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was the prettiest thing he'd ever had and the thought that he was partially responsible for the orgasm she was going to have made him tighten. He was going to cum very hard. 

April kissed him, not caring that they hadn't brushed their teeth. She mashed her lips to his and he growled and dug his fingers into her ass. She started grinding her hips faster, faster to chase that climax. 

When it happened it was spectacular. God how it ached and she cried out, her nails going into his shoulder as she pulled down, crunching her midsection as she jammed harder into him, he answering with the same. His teeth went to her neck and bit down and she wailed louder. The heat of where they were connected led to a slickness between them. He had cum too but he was quieter. She slowly got up and his thickness gradually pulled out and she saw he was jetting a little still. 

How long does he cum? She was amazed at how virile he was and after one last emission his eyes closed.

She slowly lay down but not in his arms again. It was too hot. The heat between their bodies was immense. 

After about five minutes Sam said, "I think you broke me, darlin'," and then laughed.

April shook her head but had to agree, this wasn't like sex she had ever experienced.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracie's eyes were as disarming as Sam's. 

She stared at everyone who was still around for breakfast as they ate. Sam, April, Kyle, and Evan passed around plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, grits, and sausage. Unbeknownst to April, Gracie was just moody in the morning. She was used to her daddy being the only person there in the morning, but not uncle Kyle and uncle Evan, and not this new friend, April. She locked her eyes on April. She was what Gracie wanted to look like when she grew up. April had long hair and was wearing pink. That's all she knew. She didn't know April had to sneak down to her car before Gracie woke up to get this pink sweatshirt that said Charleston, SC on it, from the trunk. She just knew it was pink and she was interesting. Not as interesting as aunt Shana, but still something new.

Kyle looked at April and Sam caught it and shook his head. Kyle grinned at Sam and his brows went up and down quick. 

"OW!!" Kyle then exclaimed, dropping his fork.

Sam's eyes darkened and his nostrils moved lightly. 

"What's wrong uncle Kyle?" Gracie asked. 

Kyle got up and went into the kitchen to get juice, "Just my foot."

April looked at Sam, not knowing that he had jammed his booted foot down on Kyle's. She didn't know Kyle was what Sam would later tell her, a "complete horn dog." To someone like Kyle, April was an 11 and unbelievable. 

He returned to the table and poured the juice as Evan started to talk, "So, April, how are things at work? I hear you want to become an attorney. My grandfather was one."

April answered, "Oh yes. I hope to pass my exams and practice soon. It's been a long time in the making. What did your grandfather do?"

Evan answered, "Criminal law. In Tennessee. How I met..." he looked at Sam, "...lots of our clients."

April laughed. She didn't catch that Evan almost gave away something about Sam's past. Sam was about to throw these morons out. Both Kyle and Evan were either acting disrespectful or almost giving away too much information. He didn't want to scare April. She was a good girl, someone who had been on his mind ever since he had seen her in his shop. She was easily the prettiest thing he's ever seen. He thought to himself and smiled. He wanted to find out if she was also the most beautiful.

Life had been hell for Sam before Lex Parsons. His mom had barely been able to support him and his brother, Matthew, when they were younger. She worked three jobs and it still wasn't enough. She refused to let Sam and Matthew work. School was the most important and she had successfully put them in Catholic school. It cost an arm and a leg but she wanted them to have the best. Good Irish Catholic people, his mother's people were. His dad, who knows how life would've been had he stuck around. His father left when Sam was really young. 

Prison had been hard. Life on his own, with no help from family had been, too. His brother was a self-righteous man who was a few years younger and looked like his dad. Matthew changed religions and became a preacher in Minnesota. He refused to acknowledge Sam unless he was "reborn." The last time he had talked to his brother was five years ago when he told Sam "tattooing was the Devil's work." Sam had told him "So is bilking his flock."

Women had come and gone in Sam's life. He had been deeply in love before, and it had not been Angel. It was crazy that the woman who gave him this beautiful little girl that sat next to him was also one of the worst people he had ever met. He was amazed every day at Gracie and would do anything for her, including give his own life, easily. Angel threatening to take him would've killed him had she won. This child made his heart beat every single day and she bore none of Angel's features. He thanked God for it, because she was all him.

He would never tell Gracie how he met her mother. 

Angel had been a stripper. Sam had been through a series of women, searching for someone since his breakup from the last true woman he had loved, who had left him for California. Matter of fact, the first time he saw Angel was when she was circling a pole at Chalice, in Atlanta. She had one hand on the pole and nearly stopped in her tracks when she laid eyes on Sam. She was very sexy and she zeroed in on him as he sat talking to Toney King one night. She looked like the kind of stripper who only made one performance a night and was paid well for it. She was dancing to "Wet" by Snoop Dogg and had on a thong that glowed in the dark. He was drunk, high, and had not been with someone for a month. She was Miss Right Now and with how she kept her eyes on him the entire time, he was game to take her home and shower her with tattoo studio owner cash. It was the worst decision he had ever made, but then again he wouldn't have Gracie.

He was zoning out at the table thinking about the day Gracie was born, taking in that happy memory when his little girl snapped him out of it. "Daddy, can April stay and play?"

Sam looked up and down at the little redhead, her green eyes studying him. He kissed her head and lingered on her smell. She smelled the same as she did as a baby, like cookies. "Baby, I think April has stuff she has to do today. Why don't we ask her over for dinner this week?" he said, not trying to run April off but give her an out if she was busy.

"Can she come over tomorrow?"

Sam smiled at April, "Wednesday? You like lasagna?" 

Evan and Kyle looked at April, Evan joking, "Oh man. I've had Sam's lasagna. If you don't want to come over Wednesay, I will."

Sam shook his head and took a drink of coffee, his eyes not leaving April's.

She nodded, "I would love to come over. What do you want me to bring?" She smiled at Gracie. The little girl was happy to hear she was coming back but didn't know how far Wednesday was from that morning.

"Just bring you. You like garlic bread?" Sam smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

April had said goodbye to Sam that morning away from the peeping eyes of Kyle and Evan and as Gracie was watching cartoons. Sam had walked April down to her car and backed her up to the vehicle, her butt against the door, and kissed her for what seemed to be five minutes. They relished the taste of each other and it felt amazing to have someone strongly mutually attracted in their arms. April pulled away for a moment, laughing, "Someone may be watching us go at it." Sam grinned, not looking at her but around and then looked back at her, "I don't give a shit. Let them see us." He went back to kissing her deeply and she fell into it, his whiskers beginning to hurt just a little.

She felt his hardness at her leg, "Sammy!"

"What?" he smiled into her mouth.

"You've got a boner," she said, pulling away.

He looked down, "Yes. Yes, I do. You're to blame," and he lifted up her sweatshirt, his hands going up her stomach and to her breasts.

"Oh my God, I really have to go," she giggled, "Stop."

"I want you on the hood of this..." he looked down at the emblem on the driver side front rim, "Mercedes."

"Goodbye, Sam. I'll see you Wednesday," she said as she pulled away and went to open her door.

"See you then. Text me when you get home, sweetie," he said. She loved how the sun looked in his eyes, making the green even more pale, and the red in his beard like fire. He was painfully good-looking and she wondered how she was going to survive three full days of not seeing him. 

"I will," she said, getting in the driver seat. She pushed the button that rolled down the window and turned the ignition. His deep-set eyes studied her and a slow smile went across his full lips, he scratched his arm and she saw a tattoo with a wreath around it, "GRACIE". April smiled. "Bye bye, Sam Orion."

She put it in reverse, "Until Wednesday, baby," he said and waved.

***

April was in a daze driving home. The last 24 hours had been amazing. She never thought going to Sam's would turn into an overnight event. She never thought up to the moment she kissed him that he'd make her melt in his arms. She never thought up until the moment he pushed into her that he'd be the most sensual man she had ever been with. Sam Orion knew how to make love to a woman and she almost ran a stop sign in thinking about it.

The way he took her last night was going to ruin any other man that came along thereafter, if god forbid, things didn't work out with Sam. She may have been getting ahead of herself but she could see herself falling for him. He was a bad boy, something she'd never played with before, but also sexy as hell and a good daddy to that little girl. She could tell Sam loved Gracie to the moon and back. That child was the only reason his heart beat like it did, he had told her that morning. Life before Gracie was just life. Life after Gracie was first placed into his arms, he was lost forever, wrapped in that little girl's little hand. 

April wanted to be a part of Sam's little life already. That is how strong that night had affected her. She had gone into it wondering how in the world someone like Sam would be accepted by her parents. Now, on the way home, she felt, "To hell with what they thought."

She came to a stop and sighed, looking over at the law office that she worked at. She was almost home and realized she had to keep this relationship secret, at least until she worked somewhere else. It was going to be hard but doable. 

She started thinking of his eyes boring into hers as he looked up at her from the cunnilingus he was performing...

HORN BLARING

April snapped out of it and saw that the light was green. She proceeded and realized Sam was going to be the sweet death of her.

***

Monday at Orion Tattoo and Piercing

Sam walked in at 8 am, coffees from the café up the street, his sunglasses still on on like they always were for the first ten minutes of the morning. He placed a coffee at Evan's station, Kyle's, one for Shana, and one for him. "Morning, people!"

"Sammy!" Shana exclaimed, "I heard you got a girlfriend!"

Kyle and Evan looked at each other like 'Oh, shit' and turned away from Sam, who stopped in his tracks. Shana had a big mouth.

When she realized she had given away the gossip that Kyle and Evan had clearly involved her in before Sam got there, her face fell and she looked down, "Sorry, Sammy."

He turned and looked at Kyle, "Looks like someone can't keep their mouth closed...you, too Evan," he turned to the latter.

Evan answered, "Sorry, we just like April and figured Shana would want to know."

Sam nodded his head, a sarcastic smile on his face, and turned to Shana, "So, Shanabanana, what did you hear?"

She looked nervous and past Sam to Kyle who made the time out sign with his two hands. Shana was not good at downplaying stuff. Kyle and Evan had told her how April had spent the night and when Evan had come up to look for bottled water in the fridge, he heard a woman cry out in orgasm in Sam's room. Next morning, April was there, her and Sam grinning from ear to ear at each other.

"Um, that you and April are good friends and nothing..."

Kyle made a shh gesture and Sam turned and he quickly went to looking like he was touching his chin instead. Sam shook his head at Kyle's stupidity. He turned back to the stammering Shana.

"Um...you're just good friends now. You like her. A lot."

Sam stopped her and addressed them openly, since no customers were yet in, "I need you guys...and girl...to keep this on the down low and not talk about it here. She still works for the attorney Angel hired. This can't be just chatted about openly. You guys could say the wrong thing...some of our customers come in early...and it could get back. Some of these people could know Angel."

"The probability of that is low, though, Sammy," Evan reasoned.

Sam stared at him and Evan looked away. He had known Sam a long time but when Sam gave you a look you shut up.

"Sorry, Sammy," he said.

Sam knew Evan would never talk about it again in the studio. He turned to Shana and she quickly nodded. 

He then looked at Kyle. Kyle shrugged, holding his hands up, "My man, Sam. I wouldn't dream of crossing you, brother. You'd probably kill me."

Sam nodded and looked away, spotting the clock, "Let's get to fucking work."


	9. Chapter 9

April and Sam had spent a good portion of Sunday afternoon texting each other back and forth. She had just left his home Sunday morning but within two hours they were texting each other. Sam had put Gracie down for a nap after kicking Kyle and Evan out of his house and was not looking forward to picking up the forty beer bottles he had outside on his deck. People had been courteous and thrown most of everything away but the trash can was overfilling. And after everyone had left him alone with April, cleaning up had been the last thing on his mind.

After Gracie had woken up and Sam had put a movie on his laptop for her, he went to tackling the mess outside. He had Gracie come outside and sit while he cleaned up so he could keep an eye on her. She had a lot of questions about April.

"Daddy?" she asked from the long cushioned lawn chair she was sitting in.

Sam was sweating, his V-neck white t-shirt stained with grease as he cleaned the two grills and the fire pit. Someone had thrown something that melted in the fire pit and if he ever found out who it was he was going to kick their ass, man or woman. "Yeah, june bug?" he answered, smiling as he turned to her.

The little redhead in the tu tu and crown with jeans sitting nearby with his laptop made him grin. She put the laptop down for emphasis on the seriousness of the question she was about to ask. "Daddy, is April going to be your girlfriend from now on?" She had a look on her face that he had seen in photos of himself when he was five. Green intense narrowed eyes, one brow that was a little higher than the other, pouty lips, and a little bit of drama thrown into her body language. This child of his.

He smiled at her, his brows raised until she smiled and laughed and said, "Daddy, stop it! You look funny!"

"Baby, April and I are good friends. Who knows what will happen but whatever it is, daddy and you are going to keep on truckin', right?"

"Yeah," she said, looking like she was ruminating. He knew this was a precocious child in some ways. He wanted to instill in her that no matter what, they didn't need anyone, him and her. Angel had been a bad mom so far and when she had Gracie, which was going to be on Friday and on for a while, she ignored the girl. He wanted Gracie to know their little family unit of him and her was safe and secure and didn't need anyone else. He also needed to figure out how to get her away from his ex for good. This business of having Gracie for one week a month and then every other weekend was going to break his heart.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" he asked, getting into scrubbing the bottom of the firepit. Yep, someone threw a beer can in there alright. Melted right down into the bottom.

"Well. I like April. She is pretty and she has nice hair. And she looks like she would play hair shop," Gracie said, picking up the laptop again.

"Yeah? You like her?" Sam said.

"Yes. She is nice."

"Well, I like her, too. We just gotta see if she likes hair shop, don't we?"

"Can she play that with me tomorrow?"

"In two days, baby. We'll see, okay?"

"Oh, I thought Wednesday was tomorrow, daddy."

"Nope..." he got up and wiped his brow and remembered he hadn't sweated like that since...

"Daddy?" Gracie brought him out of his dirty thoughts about the prior night with April.

"Yes, sweetie."

"I think you need a bath."

He shook his head and laughed. He was going to have to work on her honesty.

***

April was sitting in her office Monday afternoon and couldn't concentrate. She had been looking at Sam all day online. Had her boss seen what she was doing she would've been concerned and likely questioned her. She hoped this whole business of Angel being their client would somehow end. She didn't think it was likely as Angel had not terminated them yet. 

She sighed and stared into Sam's eyes via a photo of him on his studio's social media account. Those eyes were killer fierce. She noticed there were small golden flecks in with the green along with a little bit of turquoise. She smiled to herself because the only way she knew that was because of the proximity of his face when they were undressing one another. She loved everything about Sam, right down to how the mustache in his beard curled perfectly at the ends. April figured he twirled the ends a little when she first noticed that at the studio on day one. Her suspicions were confirmed when she watched him talking to some buddies at the party. He stroked his beard and mustache when deep in thought or discussion.

She noticed her phone was vibrating with a few new messages.

SAM ORION: Hows yr day going??

April looked around, despite being the only one in her office and not a chance of anyone seeing her phone. She grinned from ear to ear and tingled inside. 

APRIL: Really well. thks. And yours?

SAM: Grrreat. I cant stop thinking abt u. 

April looked at the phone. It made her giddy inside and this weird feeling overcame her. Everything about Sam made her feel like she was a sophomore in high school getting to go to prom with a junior or senior. It was thrilling and she had not felt that way in a very long time. She had many boyfriends since those days but not one of them reawakened this feeling in her. It was really nice and really fun yet despite this feeling she had a little tiny concern that it was too fast, too soon.

It had been months since meeting Sam and maybe because she had been out of the game for so long she forgot what it was like to click with someone. Sam was fun and exciting and she hadn't even gone anywhere with him yet. She was swept off her feet under his own roof. 

Opting to just go with it, April answered back with the same.

APRIL: Same here, Sam

It took him five minutes to answer and she hoped she hadn't ran him off by taking too long with her response. When his message came through finally, she got up, grabbed her purse and claimed she was going to work from home the rest of the day to Penelope sitting at the receptionists desk.

SAM: I don't think im going 2 be able 2 wait until Wed..

***

Sam was smoking a cigarette on the back porch area of Orion Tattoo when a Mercedes that looked an awful lot like the one he pressed April up against Sunday pulled up.

April got out and saw him put out the cigarette in the palm of his hand. It made her quiver and she walked right up to him, heels, skirt, and tight blouse and threw her arms around him. Sam immediately picked her up by the waist, her elevated a little above him as they kissed.

He growled into the kiss, and while he smelled like smoke, something April hated, he tasted oddly good.

Sam's strong arms around her held her easily up as he walked her more over to her car, their lips still connected. "Mrrmmph," she said.

Sam pulled away, "What?" and he laughed, acting like he was going to lay her down on the hood of her car.

"Sammy!" she cried and laughed.

"Okay, maybe not here," he laughed and put her down, next to the car, his arms going around her and pressing her against the driver's door again.

"I just had to visit you," April breathed, her hair in a low pony tail, Sam's hand reaching back to undo it. Her lush brown hair fell and his chest rose and fell.

"I hate to be so vulgar, but I want to bury myself in you, April," he said, going for her neck.

"Sam...there's a hickey there, thanks to you. I had to..." she undid a thick necklace she was wearing with faux pearls, "See?"

Sam smiled at his work, "Yeah...looks like something Sam Orion would do."

He kissed her and nipped at her neck, his warm tongue flicking the borderline pain he had inflicted. She had jumped and he laughed.

"Sammy, no more of that..." 

"Yes more of that...."

They started kissing each other and she was lost to everything around her. His whiskers were abrasive but she welcomed it. He smelled divine and his body heat was evident through his shirt. If there had been a fence around the back parking lot he would've had her right then and there.

"Sam, there's a guy here...oops!" Evan said, busting out the back door.

Sam's head went back and April smiled at him, he looked so put out with Evan all of a sudden.

"Sorry, you guys...it's that dude from Inkmastr who wanted to talk to you about a photospread."

Inkmastr was a famous tattoo magazine and they were always wanting to feature Sam in something each year. Sam would put them off all the time because he didn't need the PR anymore and he'd given them enough in the past. Now they were bugging him right when he had something soft and wonderful in his arms. He turned to Evan, his gaze making the 300 pound man nervous. Evan was about to turn around sheepishly when Sam said, "I'll be inside in a few minutes. You tell him to park his ass in the lobby and not in my office like he did the last time. I'll deal with him in a minute."

Evan left and April looked down, "Sorry. I shouldn't have come up here. I can see you Wednesday."

Sam sighed, "Evan knows I can't stand this guy and isn't good about confrontation. He also knows I just went out back for my break. He should've known better. And as for coming by today..." he cupped her face and kissed her lips, holding the kiss for a moment, then letting go, "...don't ever apologize to me for dropping in, sweetie."

April nodded, lost in his gaze and then his put a light kiss on her nose.

He turned to leave and told her, "Skype? You ever do that?"

"Yes, you asking me out on a Skype date, Sam?" she smiled as he went to the back door.

"Tonight. 9 pm. See ya then, babe."


	10. Chapter 10

April had Skype up and ready since 8:30 pm that night. That was after she showered, blow dried her hair, put on makeup that looked like she had none on, and a sexy nightgown that she never wore. She at first was going to be in the living room on the couch, watching TV and act like "Oh, you caught me as I was just catching up on my shows," when Sam connected with her. She quickly threw that idea out when she remembered it was planned, of course, so she couldn't look 'beautifully unaware.' 

She made up her bed, which was large and cozy. She had dark brown wood with sky blue sheets, white pillows and accent pillows that were white and light gray. Her place was very well-furnished, as her parents had paid for almost everything from the most expensive store in Charleston. Her mom was going to hire her a decorator when April said no. She didn't want to be so spoiled that it made her look like her sister, the princess of the family. Sometimes the money her family had made her feel like a fool. It was nice but she didn't want to rely on only it.

April wanted to have to work for something in life, not just live well off her parents money and then slide into marrying well. She was beginning to think less and less of that kind of thing as she thought about her involvement with Sam. Where this would all go, she had no idea. She had slept with Sam on technically their first date and ran to his workplace two days later because she was hot for him. Her mom would've been so distraught. And now, now she was getting ready to do God only knows with him via Skype.

8:59

April was anxious. She wondered if she was supposed to be this accessible to Sam soon. Her mind swirled with thoughts that told her she was moving too fast and she needed to make him wait to ask her out, and preferably to dinner. 

9:01

She was thinking too much and now it was a minute past Sam getting online. She didn't even know his sign on name and wasn't about to text him asking for it. Didn't want to seem too desperate. 

9:05

Where was he?

***

Sam had put Gracie to bed at 8:30 and checked on her at 8:55. Fast asleep. Gracie had her arm around a teddy bear she'd had since she was one, a small cheap thing that wasn't as nice as the other dolls she had. It was her favorite pal, however, and it smelled like vanilla due to some little scented ribbon she had around it's neck. She slept with a night light dual music maker in her room that went off after an hour. Gracie usually slept through the night and didn't ask to sleep in Sam's bed after he weaned her off that a year ago. She lay there in her own bed peacefully sleeping, no stresses or care in her little jammies with her favorite blanket. Sam had snuck back out and returned to his bedroom after checking that all the doors to the house were locked.

He locked the door to his room. The clock said 8:59.

A lot had happened since the party a few days prior. When he had April over he did plan on having sex with her. He had that on his mind ever since he saw her in the parking lot that evening after the two lowlifes had attempted to mug her. Of course he liked her the moment he first saw her at the studio, but when he saw her again, in public, no prying eyes of her employers and Angel, he knew he had to get her over to his place.

Sam was interested in April for more than sex. He wanted to get to know her. She was smart, classy, funny, and cute. Cute wasn't the word, however, he smiled to himself as he thought of her. She was gorgeous. He had just been burned by Angel, who had been attractive at first, but became ugly to him as time went on. He didn't see anything like that happening with April, but wanted to be certain. He liked how she was giving him a chance and not writing him off after learning of his prison time. Plus, there was something so enthralling about her accepting him for who he was. She was a clean girl and the last time he'd been with one of those was when he lived in NYC, many years ago.

Sam took off his shirt and got into the boxers he wore to bed. He pulled up Skype on his tablet and picked up his phone.

SAM: Hey sweetie..

 

April had been thinking all sorts of silly things when Sam's text came through. It was 9:07. She was propped up in bed against her soft cushy pillows and had her laptop in front of her. She mussed her hair a little and pulled the silk nightgown strap down off her left shoulder and then wondered what she was doing since it was just a text.

APRIL: Hey, you

SAM: Whats yr name on Skype??

She was embarrassed and cursed at herself for not changing the name before all this. She shook her head at all the time she spent messing around on other things and painfully answered.

APRIL: Charleston_Sweet_Thang

Sam read the text and laughed. He shook his head and entered it into the application. He saw a picture of April pop up next to the name and it was her with two long braids, a tank and overalls on. It looked like she was outside and she looked incredibly cute and not silly.

April started to get contacted by SOrionGA.

The video popped up and Sam and April were looking at one another, a grin pulling across his face at first and her getting flustered and laughing. He was so damned handsome it made her feel goofy inside when she looked at him.

"What is it, sweetpea?" he asked, obviously laying across his bed, his head resting on his hand. He was shirtless and he looked really good, so much so that April was wishing she was over there with him.

"Nothing, just you're so...I don't know," April said, not being able to admit she was feeling giddy.

Sam noticed she was wearing a black silk nightie of an uncertain length, strap down off one shoulder, and cleavage peeking out. He had already seen how amazing her breasts were and wasn't surprised to see her perkiness on full display.

"That room you're in must be cold, April," he said and laughed.

"Sammy!"

Sam sighed and looked at her. April smiled at him.

"So, Mr. Orion, what did you want to talk about?"

Sam smiled and looked into her eyes from where he was. "Nothing. Just talk about anything. You. Me...us."

April smiled, "Us?"

"I think us is a good thing. Maybe it's too early to know but I really like you, April."

She laughed, "Too early? You think you may not like me after a little while longer?" She knew where he was coming from and just wanted to tease him. She was feeling the same and yet everything was moving fast. 

"You're just really easy to be around and you're a breath of fresh air," he said.

 

April and Sam spent an hour talking online, her telling her more about herself and him divulging more of his past, none of which scared her. Sam had made a few mistakes, the worst one being the convenience store job, but nothing else was too wild. He was laid back, yet ambitious when he needed to be. He had his heart broken before but nothing could ever break his heart like his daughter being taken from him each month. "The week and few weekends I have with her are my lifeline." He wasn't afraid to admit he wasn't the perfect dad but said he was trying everything to do right by her and eventually totally take her away from Angel.

This had bothered April. She was essentially working for a law firm that represented this woman who had connections to nefarious people. Sam was getting ready to fire his current attorney and find another one. "Come hell or high water I'm going to get Gracie for good," he said, his face the most serious she'd ever seen.

"Sam, I hope you can. I'm sorry I work for her attorney...I wish I could do something." 

He closed his eyes and shook his head, then opened them again, "No, baby, don't sacrifice your job. I can handle this. I always have for me and the little one...just going to take time." 

April's face showed a lot of empathy and it made Sam smile. They were both thinking the same thing at that moment; they wished they were together. She lived 45 minutes away and the next day was a work day for them both. The desire inside them was thick and even at this early stage in the game, there was a knowledge between the two. 

"April...if I was there right now..." he shook his head, smiling. His eyes looked at her with a deepness and warmth that made her chew on the edge of her thumb. She would do that when turned on by something, she noticed and here she was, doing it embarrassingly in front of him. 

"Sammy...what would you do to me if you were?" she said, dropping her hand out of view, resting underneath her comforter. 

A slow mischievous grin pulled across his face, making him look sexy as hell. It almost took April's breath away. His chest, clavicles, shoulders, arms all looked amazing the way he was lounging. He had a nice chest, but it looked even more muscular here. She wondered what he did to keep in shape. He wasn't muscular per see, but in certain moments he could pull a thickness out of his body, a strain of muscle with the right movements. She noticed his forearms would especially look thick, which was likely due to years of tattooing. He was built, that was for sure, and strong as hell. 

He finally answered, "Now, baby, if I was there I'd be laying you down on that bed, settling between your beautiful thighs..." he sighed for emphasis, "...and then slowly but surely filling up every single inch of you..." 

At this point April found herself mesmerized by his voice. It was a deep, rough voice with a twang that she couldn't place. It all sounded like honey over rocks and he was talking to her about what he wanted to do...to her. 

"Go on," she said softly, her eyes closing. 

Sam studied her for a moment, not saying anything until she opened her eyes, wondering what happened. The look on his face was dark, unforgettable. 

"Truth or dare, sweetie." 

She looked at him and his eyes were telling her to play with him. Sam blinked once and it told her she needed to answer as he was growing impatient. She would love to be put over his knee but decided to play. 

"Truth," she answered. 

"How often do you touch yourself?" 

"Every day." 

Sam rolled his lips and stared at her. That answer had turned him on. She smiled. 

"Sammy, truth or dare?" 

He had been imaging herself deep inside herself on that bed. He turned to look into her eyes through the computer, which was equally as devastating to her as in person. "Truth," he answered. 

"What's your favorite body part? On me?" 

Sam had to think for a moment. He was a leg guy. And an ass guy. Well, and a breast guy. 

April was smiling because she knew she stumped him. Guys loved her legs, which were long and in good shape. 

He looked again at her after laying on his back thinking, "Your ass." 

April nodded and they both smiled at each other. 

"Truth, April." 

"Okay." 

"When did you lose your virginity and where?" 

April was embarrassed because it had been rather late. It had been in her bed at her sorority and her boyfriend at the time came within seconds as she endured the pain of being deflowered. 

"Nineteen," she finally answered, waiting for Sam to laugh. 

He didn't and looked understanding, "You're a good girl," he said, "Now where was it?" 

"In my bed. It was during finals week, Fall semester of my second year." 

Sam nodded. April was quick out of the gate to ask him the same, "Truth. When and where for you, Sam?" 

He shook with a quick laugh, "I was fourteen. It was my cousin's babysitter. She was sixteen. Backyard." 

"Wow. Fourteen? Really?" 

His eyes closed for a second and opened, for emphasis, "Yes, April. I was smoking cigarettes then, too. Was a little early on it all." 

Realizing that dare couldn't be done over Skype, they kept going with truth. 

"Okay, truth, Sam," April said, "When's the last time you cried?" 

Sam shook his head, "This is supposed to be sexy stuff, honey...really? The last time I cried?" 

"Sorry, you don't have to..." 

"When was that court date?" 

April sat there for a moment and felt bad. She was stupid for that question, "I'm sorry, Sam. That was stupid of me..." 

"Truth, April," he said moving on so she didn't feel so bad, "When you first laid eyes on me, what did you honestly think?" 

April was even more afraid of this question than any other. When she first saw Sam, it wasn't exactly under the best circumstances, but she wanted to play the game. Sam was waiting and she wondered if he could guess what she was going to say. 

"You scared me." 

"Sorry," he softly said, "I know I'm a little intimidating." 

"But, when I truly met you at your business, and you took off those stupid sunglasses, I was really really attracted to you, Sam." 

His bottom lip came up with, "Aw" and he then smiled. 

"Truth, Sam." 

"Shoot." 

"What's the craziest thing you've done during sex?" 

Sam looked at her for a moment, admiring her long hair, pretty face, breasts, and soft shoulders, which were all in view. 

"Well that's up to you, sweetie, isn't it?"


	11. Chapter 11

Wednesday was there before April knew it and she got a call from Sam that morning.

"Hey, babe," he said, sounding dour in the phone.

"Hey, Sammy."

"I must be totally having brain fog, or I'm just plain stupid but...it's probably best you don't come over here tonight," he said.

April, asked him what was wrong.

"Gracie. She goes home to Angel in a few days. I don't want her mentioning to Angel that you came over."

It dawned on April that Sam was right. In all their carrying on, they forgot to play it safe about Gracie. The child would probably let it slip that a lady friend named April who came over to her daddy's house for dinner. April wasn't the rarest of names, but given how many April's April herself didn't know, and with a precocious child like Gracie describing her, all could be revealed.

"I get it, Sam. I should've realized that, too," she said softly. She was upset inside about not being able to see him but she wasn't about to say anything. That one little dinner could cost her her job.

Sam put the phone down and April heard him talking to Kyle about a client in the background. He came back, "I'm not doing anything this weekend, however. Are you free?"

April was going to have a spa day at a swank place in Buckhead, a nicer part of Atlanta, "I could come over at 2. I have a spa day planned. Is that okay?"

Sam got up and she could tell he was walking. After a few seconds she heard a door close, "I had to go into my office, he said....so, what do you get done on this spa day?"

April smiled, "Everything is massaged, rubbed down, and shaved."

Sam was dying, "Oh honey. Yes. Keep that appointment. And April?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Do you like strawberry or chocolate more?"

***

The feeling of driving from a fresh spa appointment to an extraordinarily good-looking man's house to make love is something every woman should experience. April felt great and had a bit of euphoria as she drove her vehicle on the interstate, her favorite music playing, and the building feeling inside her of excitement. She wasn't wearing panties under her skirt and wanted to surprise him. After thinking about that half the day she knew Sam would go wild when he found out she was sans underwear. She had them on at the spa but quickly threw them in her overnight bag in the parking lot.

Sam had cleaned his house from top to bottom. He laundered his sheets, his comforter, bought a few candles, felt like a girl, and then shrugged his shoulders and bought more. He wanted April to enjoy herself and figured nothing was too silly. When he saw her pull up his driveway at 2 on the dot, he breathed deeply and prayed that he didn't pin her against the front door and bang her right then and there. He hadn't serviced himself for two whole days and then realized he was likely going to go off like a bomb.

When he saw April get out of her vehicle he swallowed hard. She was wearing a black V-neck sleeveless top, black short loose skirt, and black strappy heels. She dressed up for him and it made him smile. Her lush brown hair was down and she had a red lip. "Honey, you're gonna do me in," he said to himself and cracked his knuckles. 

April alighted the stairs to the first level of his house and when she looked up, Sam was standing there, leaning against the doorway, smirk on his face. She felt her face immediately blush hotly. He looked fantastic in his dark gray button down shirt, jeans, and tatted folded arms, ink licking up his chest and to his neck. He had the top three buttons unbuttoned. On any other man this would look silly but on Sam it looked like sex.

"You look, incredible," he said as she came up to him, bag over her shoulder.

"Thank you, so do you," she answered.

As soon as they were inside his house, he locked the door, took her bag, put it on the kitchen table, and came back up to her, arms encircling her.

"I missed you so much," he breathed and leaned in, kissing her softly on her lips. She sighed and made a short light moan as she went to kissing him. It was soft, tender, and very lovely. She peeked and his deep-set eyes were closed, his head moving softly like he was nuzzling her. They continued to kiss this way for a good minute, her hands going around his back. He had strong back muscles, the shape of him wide up top but tapering out perfectly at his waist. 

When Sam pulled away he looked in her eyes and grinned slowly, "You're making me go crazy, April."

She looked down, smiling and started to unbutton his shirt, it opening to his chest with its rise and fall. She placed her hands on his chest and felt the sparse hair and muscle, admiring the tattoos. Sam licked his lips and loved how she liked feeling him. Her hands went to his nipples, lingered there, and then went down to his stomach. She stared into his eyes and unzipped his jeans. The look on his face gradually changed to lust, his green eyes sparkling.

"What's this?" he breathed, his hands under her skirt, feeling her naked cleft and lack of panties, "You wanted to make it easy on me, sweetie?"

April nodded and said, "Sammy?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"Truth or dare?"

He smiled, his thick fingers ticklishly going up and down her slit.

"Dare," he answered, huskily.

"I dare you to hold me down, make me come all over you, and not once...not even once...stop fucking me."

Sam's lower eyelid twitched on his left side and something in him was triggered.

Within seconds April found herself over his shoulder, being taken into his room, and his door being kicked open.

"Try me, little mama."


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes, yes, yes, oh God...yes," April cried as she leaned back onto the bed, Sam inside her, his hips rolling against her open thighs.

The back of her head softly went to the mattress, his hands holding her ass, him sitting back on his knees with her thighs around him. "Keep...oh my God..."

Sam kept deeply rutting her out, intermittently taking his right hand and torturing her clitoris, applying pressure off and on to it. He was watching her writhe, their bodies attached snuggly. His cock felt long overdue for another orgasm, as they had been at it for an hour, her coming five times and him once. It was torture for him but he wanted to hold off as long as he could so he could watch her come hard again and again. It made him even harder than ever to hold on and he was going to bust if he didn't release soon. 

Her pussy was clamping on him and his mouth opened wide as he watched her climax. April cried out, her arms going up over her head and her nipples blushing dark pink. They were both wet with sweaty output, her hair plastered to her forehead and neck and the rest of her body a warm glow. Sam was pouring sweat and he glistened. Their body heat together was hot as hell, like nothing he had ever experienced before. April's hands went to her hair and she screamed even more, pulling her hair and Sam lost it. Her undulating body, her tight pussy, and eight inches of him crammed into her being pulled by her contractions made him growl and take hold of her hips tightly.

Sam's kept pumping out his seed and he felt like she was going to pull everything out of him. His eyes rolled back and he shook, his head going back and his mouth opening.

April's eyes opened as her orgasm died down and stared at Sam. He looked like a beast as he came. His chest was raising up and down, adam's apple tight under his neck, his beard looking hot and unbearable, mouth open.

"Fffucckk..." he said the last of him jetting into her.

It took a while for his dick to pull back to normal position. Sam was formidably-made, his cock no shrinking violet, as April thought to herself, amused at the saying now.

Sam pulled out of April and stood up by the bed, looking down at her languid body on his sheets. He shook his head, "Goddamn it. I want to smear myself all over you, baby," he said, admiring her.

April put her finger to her mouth and smiled and rolled over on her stomach, looking up at him. His hand went to her chin, "I'm getting us some ice water."

She smiled at him and loved watching him walk away. Sam had a tight ass and thighs. They were the perfect companions to the strong back, calves, everything. 

She got up and stretched and looked in her purse for a ponytail holder. It was hot and his overhead fan and A/C were nothing compared to the heat they were creating. Sam returned after a moment with two glasses of ice cold water and he handed one to her. He stared at her as he drank, water going down his neck and chest and onto the huge rug on his wood floors.

April drank greedily and started to cool down. She sat on the edge of the bed. She noticed a tattoo near Sam's navel that looked like it said Vanessa but was poorly covered by a design.

Sam noticed she was staring at something and his hand came to his stomach, brushing some of the sweat away, his abs tensing. "What?" he asked.

Snapping out of it April said, "Oh nothing. You just have a lot of names on your body and I wondered who they all are."

He put his water down and lay down on the bed. April laid down with him, her left thigh going over his as he lay on his back. They were close but not hot anymore. They played with each others hands, his fingers tickling her palm as they looked at the difference in size. Her small elegant fingers with pink polish and his thick fingers, old tattoos covering his hand.

"I've kept a lot of people with me over the years. Some I always want to keep, some I don't. Some I really regret, like Angel," he said, looking far away.

A kiss to April's head and she smiled, "That's why I don't want a tattoo myself," she said, "Too permanent."

Sam had been daydreaming about her having some ink. Since he met her he looked for tattoos. That night at the party when she was finally naked he had thanked the Lord that she had none. He wanted to be the first to mark her. It made him hard as hell thinking about putting a needle to her ribcage, his favorite place, on the side, and putting something on her that she'd always have. Sam wasn't into the lower back tattoo like most guys were, or the back of the neck. He was turned the most on by a tattoo on the side of a woman, or better yet, under one of her breasts on her stomach. The blank canvas that was April made him wince with an edging like no one could have believed.

"Would you get a tattoo if I did it to you, baby?" he finally asked.

April was quiet for a moment and started to think of secret places one could have a tattoo and no one would ever know. A place only Sam and her would know about. If she was ever going to be that insane and allow it to happen.

"Um..."

Sam smiled and kissed her hair again, "A little kitten maybe, with a ribbon that said something on it...I can see that," he continued, dreaming.

April rolled over and rested her chin on her hand on his chest, "Would that be the ultimate turn on for you, Sam?"

Without hesitation he answered, "Fuck yeah, sweetheart. I'd give anything to see that. Honestly."

There was something in his green eyes that told her he wasn't bluffing.

"Where would you want to see it on me?"

His hand ran over her side next to her breast, "There. Where only I could see it."

April smiled, "Maybe...but it would have to be really small and you'd have to do something for me, just once."

Sam smiled and breathed out, "What's that?"

She kissed his chest, right over the detailed skull tattoo he had on his left pectoral.

"Shave your beard."


	13. Chapter 13

Sam had dozed off, the last thing he remembered was initially kissing April softly and then it turning into a slow session where they both came quietly in each others arms. He loved the sound April made when she came. It was a soft cry type sound, one that reminded him of a video he saw of a woman pleasuring herself on the beach. It was delicate, soft and yet the viewer could tell the woman was in the throes of ecstasy. Sometimes the quieter the orgasm the better it is, he observed. The concentration on the act could give a woman a better result. He knew this well.

He also remembered April laying down the terms of her getting a tattoo; beard removal. It would only be for a month and it was because April had seen a photo of him without the thing. It was nagging at her and something she crushed on from the moment she saw the photo. Sam good-looking, even he was aware of that, and April had been impressed by what lay underneath. The problem was Sam felt he looked like a boy without his beard. Nothing but lips and chin, his nose even looking bigger. He couldn't stand the look and had recalled when he decided the beard would be a regular thing. It was after Vanessa, a person, like Angel, that he had wanted to forget. 

April shifted and he could smell her hair product. She smelled amazing and he turned his head to breathe her hair.

Sam felt her hand tighten on his waist. 

"Baby, you up?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Sammy," she said softly.

The room was dim and the fan turned and turned above them. It was cool in the room, maybe even cold. They had created such a fire before that Sam had needed to turn down the A/C. 

April cuddled closer to him, her head nuzzling against his chest. She loved the pheromone of his skin. Sam kissed her head.

"Do you want to maybe eat something," he said to her.

She laughed and said, "What are you going to make me, Sammy? I heard you're a pretty good cook." 

He inhaled her scent and turned to her, his right hand going to her jaw, his other arm pulling her close. He started kissing her, juxtaposing the affection with talk. 

"What....do you.....want...." he said intermittently. 

April was losing her mind at the passionate attention he always gave. She didn't talk for a moment but instead fell into the same action as he, returning his kisses, allowing his tongue to sweep deep into her mouth. 

"Anything....anything that tastes good..." 

Sam's cock was hard and April rolled over onto him. Her sex grinded against the thick stiffness and their soft kisses turned into downright passion. With one fell swoop Sam grabbed her ass from behind and she took his cock and guided it inside her. 

"Goddamn you feel so good, sweetie. I wanna cum already," he breathed, his deep set eyes narrowed. 

"Sam..." 

"April..." 

She didn't say anything but was undulating her hips. His hands were splayed over her ass, fingers digging in to push her even tighter onto him. Sam's cock was filling her to the hilt and he could feel himself touching what was likely her cervix. She sat up to provide relief. Sam was huge. Not in a silly porn star way, but eye-opening. Whenever he pushed into her she swore her G spot and clit were being pushed to the brink. Mixed with his face and body, Sam was mesmerizing. 

Sitting up on Sam April started to orgasm. The slow grind of her hips and her open mouth made him stare in wonder. She was beautiful, stunning, and he was inside her. 

Sam gripped the sheets and joined her. The sounds of their climaxes together needed to be a ring tone and Sam started laughing at the silly thought as his climax started to finalize. 

April laid down, breathing heavy and asked him what was so funny. When he told her she smacked him hard and he laughed more, "I'm sorry, honey. Just popped in my head!" 

"If you ever do that I will kill you," she warned and shook her head, amused. It was kind of funny. Sam had a weird sense of humor but she could tell his mind was always working. He was deep, that was for sure, but just as silly. *** 

Sam had whipped up a pasta that was to die for. He had asked April if she had an issue with carbs and she said not lately. He made something he had seen on Pinterest and instead of looking like a bomb had gone off, it looked exactly like the photo and tasted like one had hoped. April died when she put this incredible pasta in her mouth. Sam looked at her and smiled slowly, his eyes dancing. Next to tattooing and sex, cooking and parties were Sam's favorite things. 

"You can cook just about anything, I bet," April said as she speared a mushroom that was in the mix. 

Sam started to eat after making sure she liked what he made, "Yeah. I think so." He was a pro at twirling pasta on his spoon with a fork, something April could not do. She kept eating, using her fork to break up the pasta like she always did. 

"Did you cut that?" he noticed, "Don't cut pasta, babe." His eyes at first looked serious but then he grinned. 

April was embarrassed but slowly smiled, "Yeah...sorry." 

"Do I have to teach you like I did Gracie?" he asked. 

"I'm a southern girl. We're used to cutting food, delicately...see." 

Sam looked at the plate with one raised eyebrow, "Yeah, baby...weren't you in some kind of manners school?" 

"No, Sam," April retorted and then laughed, "Do you think I was raised like a little southern debutante?" She actually did attend a cotillion when she was 17, as her sister had, to wealthy Charleston society. It had been an embarrassing experience as it made her feel like a dressed up piece of meat.

Sam smiled at her, just loving her charm, "You're a nice little respectable thing. I can see you in some kind of etiquette classes. Fork goes here, knife goes there...that kind of thing." 

April nodded, "Kind of. I bristled at that kind of stuff, though. My parents wanted me to marry into a good Charleston family when I got out of college. This attorney business was all fine and dandy, but ultimately my parents don't want me to have to ever work. It's stupid and insulting." 

Sam was reaching for some garlic bread, "Well, they'd probably lose their minds if they saw who you're with," then looking up, eyes going wide for a moment, "And who's had his hands allll over that body...in that body..." 

"Sam!" 

He laughed out loud, then kept his eyes on her as he took a bite of bread. She was giddy and so was he, the filthy things they had just done to one another. April had of course been with a few guys prior but Sam was something else. She felt like she was truly having sex for the first time. No one had made love to her before, truly. 

They could barely keep their eyes off of one another. He was wearing a white v neck shirt and boxers, her in one of his t-shirts and her panties. Just to see what he would do, and the kitchen table being small enough, she moved her left leg up under the table and reached between his thighs with her foot. He tried to pretend to pay no attention to her as he looked down at his plate and ate but a smirk gathered at his lips, his eyes getting darker. She found the sweet spot between his legs and softly massaged him, the size of everything there still making her shudder inside. 

Sam dropped his fork and looked up at her, "What do you think you're doing, sweetie pie?" 

She shook her head, barely looking him in the eye, "Nothing. I'm just enjoying what you made." 

"Uh huh," he said, his eyes narrowing and his elbows now resting on the table. He put his strong hands together and entwined his fingers. 

His cock was getting hard from what she was doing. She turned her head to the side and acted innocent. 

Sam's mouth was open, the lower lip a little askew as he looked at her sarcastically. "Like hell you don't know what you're doing to me...teasing. April, you're messin' with a bear. You know that? I haven't gotten out of control with you yet and honey, do I ever want to." 

April shrugged her shoulders and cavalierly did a "Whatever" gesture and smiled. 

"Goddamn, girl. You really want to play, dontcha?" 

"I want you to do what you did earlier...but harder." 

Sam took the table, which was made of a heavy wood, and pulled it out of the way, making nothing in between them. He then reached between April's legs and pulled her chair close to him so she was right on him. His eyes were piercing and April felt her heart literally skip a beat. His jaw settled and he looked at her through narrowed eyes. 

"Don't be mad come Monday morning, if you still can't walk, lil' mama." *** 

April's body was telling her it was time to stop within the hour. Sam had taken as much as he could without going for broke on her. He had to gage how far she could be pushed. He found that while women would say they wanted it hard, they failed to realize the power he had behind his ministrations. Sam was incredibly strong and knew if he didn't restrain himself he'd break the delicate thing he had in his arms. 

April had found Sam segued from rough to tender rather quickly when he looked down and in her eyes towards the end. They had clasped hands, fingers entwined and near her head as he fucked her into the mattress. She made a wincing look on her face and Sam slowed, his eyes becoming concerned. She went to say, "Oh no...it's okay, Sammy..." when he shook his head, and lay it to her own, his mouth to her ear, "I don't want to hurt you, baby...you're so sweet and I'd never forgive myself." 

Sam was a teddy bear in the truest sense of the word. He was rough, strong, and hard but could show the softest love April could've ever imagined. All she saw was dark inked skin and green eyes coming at her, making her think of a leopard, but Sam could be the gentlest a man could ever be with her, and it made her feel so loved. 

Listening to his breath hitch as he started to cum in her made her close her eyes and take it in much more. He sounded like heaven and his body was so warm and hard against hers. He could move just his hips, everything else dead still as he rooted her deep, searching for any way to make her come with him. When she did she could feel his mouth pull into a smile against her neck and his lips then kiss her. "That feel good?" he whispered. 

Sam was making her feel like she could see something more than just a fuck buddy. This was going to go somewhere and April was connecting with him so quickly it made her dizzy. 

April O'Brien, she thought in her head, like a teenager. His real last name as her own. 

She was falling hard and bad.


	14. Chapter 14

Angel was with Gracie in the car driving to get something to eat on Saturday. She had looked at her child, who she had in the front seat, which was against the law, and admired how she looked like her father. Angel hated Sam and still yearned for him. She had been devastated when he told her he was leaving a year ago. He had torn her down, telling her she was unfit as a mother, a changed person, and only concerned with money. Angel had resented that and had slapped him across the face and then jumped on him, trying to scratch him, rip his flesh. How dare he tell her she was all these things. She knew he was fucking a client, probably fucked Shana, and had to be sleeping around with the rest of white trash Atlanta. Angel was hell bent on destroying him and ran to Toney King, a former prisoner when Sam was in the joint, begging him to make Sam pay. When Toney refused, saying he had no beef with Sam, Angel gave her body to Toney, telling him he could get it every night if he just made it to where Sam could never take Gracie, something he threatened, and could never work again. Toney still refused but took her aching body still. As Angel lay there with the man fucking her she dreamed of Sam taking her but it just wasn't the same.

Now, the reminder of Sam sat next to her. Gracie had his face...those eyes that could knock the wind out of you, the nose, the lips, the damned brows. Red hair, none of Angel's brunette color. She felt the same about Gracie as she did, Sam. Loved and hated her. She tried to make talk with her child.

"So, honey...are you happy we're going to the pizza parlor?" Angel said, her voice sounding sweeter than need be.

Gracie looked ahead and then back down at her fingers in her lap.

"Gracie Anne? Answer me when momma is talking, you understand?"

"Yes, mommy."

"You have pizza with your daddy or something?" Angel was irritated. It would be typical of Sam to feed the child something easy like that leaving nothing for Angel to think of. 

"No. I had lasagna the other night. That is kinda like a pizza," Gracie said.

Angel was sometimes put out with how precocious her daughter was. What child knew pizza and lasagna were both Italian? 

"Oh. He made you lasagna?" Angel asked, looking back down at Gracie and intermittently at the road. She remembered that Sam was the entire package; great provider, great looker, astoundingly great fucker, and of course could out cook even her own abuela. Even her own grandmother had liked Sam and gave Angel grief for when she "lost him".

"He made us that. But she couldn't come so we ate it."

Angel looked down at Gracie, "Us? Who is 'she'?"

"Miss April. She was at a party daddy had."

Angel immediately went warm with anger. Sam was with someone who was important enough to have over for dinner with their child. She didn't know anyone from his past named April, unless it was one of the skanks he had picked up from the studio. He was always tattooing girls who would spread their legs for him and giggle when she happened to walk in. Angel had torn a lock of hair out of one girl's head who had danced at the same gentleman's club she went to. Girl named Rosita who was bragging about Sam tattooing her "near her pussy", and showing fresh ink she had on her bikini line. Angel had kicked her ass and been thrown out of the place. She could see this April girl being one of his tattoo groupies.

"What does...April...look like?" Angel asked, turning a corner, still trying to study her daughter while she answered.

"Well," Gracie thought back, "She's pretty and has long brown hair. She has a white car."

Angel didn't know this woman and certainly didn't know of anyone with a white car from Sam's past. She wanted to know more and was going to find out just what this April was to him.

They passed the law offices for Angel's attorney. She needed to see them about her and Sam's agreement...

It dawned on her. 

Angel shook her head saying "No, no," and Gracie looked up at her. She noticed her mom looked mad. She hoped her mom wouldn't be like the last time and start yelling at someone on her cell.

If this was the same woman, the one she saw Sam lock eyes with in court, she was going to wreck havoc. Angel was steaming as she remembered a white Mercedes being what that tight-assed little bitch drove off in when she was pulling into the law office one day. Angel kept shaking her head. It can't be. It couldn't be.

Sam Orion, if you're messing around with my attorney's lackey assistant, you and her are going to be fucked in more ways than one.


	15. Chapter 15

April was smiling to herself come Monday morning as she caught herself thinking about her weekend with Sam. His eyes, his mouth, that slightly higher brow, his touch, his body, his...

She laughed in the shower. She ran her hands over her sex and then up her breasts to her neck. She could feel his hands all over her and imagine the hardness at her ass. God how she wished he was there taking her, whispering naughty things into her ear as she twisted and laughed, him holding her even tighter against him. 

April got out of the shower and saw her cell light up with a text. She dried her hands and wrapped the towel around her and saw that she had six messages. 

1\. SAMMY: Hey beautiful..  
2\. SAMMY: Hope u have a nice Monday at work..I know I will be thinking of u and the sounds u mk  
3\. SAMMY: Sorry sweetie for being such a guy..I just really miss u already  
4\. STEPHANIE LAWRENCE: April, don't worry about the coffee this morning. I need to see you first thing this morning, 7:30 am.  
5\. PENELOPE: Hey call me before you come to work  
6\. SAMMY: U left an article of clothing here. I don't know if I want 2 give it back ;)

April loved the messages Sam left her but wondered what the deal was with Stephanie and Penelope. Penelope always got in first and Stephanie was never in that early since she was the head attorney. April wondered if someone had died and went through her mental catalog of important attorneys, judges, or clients that could have passed. That didn't explain the urgency. Something must have happened.

She got her black skirt, light blue silk blouse, pearls, and black almost-stiletto heels on. She threw on her black suit jacket and then a worry started to make itself known.

Angel. It was a nagging concern and one that April was scared to death over. That woman was vindictive as hell, per Sam, but he swore he'd never let her come near April or affect April. She just found it odd that Gracie went home and now she was being called into work early and possibly being forewarned by Penelope.

She hurriedly got her things and left her place, shaking as she locked the door. She went down the brick steps to her car and unlocked the Mercedes, got inside, and quickly made a call via her Bluetooth on the dash.

"April!" Penelope answered, "Hey, do not tell a SOUL I am talking to you or I will lose my job."

April would never turn Penelope in for anything and she knew Penelope was just giving a disclaimer, "You know I won't...what is it?"

"Angel Rivera, Sam's ex wife..."

"Ex girlfriend," April said. The people in the firm kept referring to her as his wife but they never married. It was because Angel kept referring to herself as that.

"Yeah, that piece of hooker trash...she called Stephanie last night and chewed her out stating she was going to ruin the firm because you're fucking her husband."

April thought she was going to throw up. She was happy she hadn't started driving yet and was stock still. A cold flush went over her body and she felt like her world was going to end right then and there. 

"April?"

"Yeah..." she said weakly.

"Um, look if you're doing something with him, that's none of my business...I kinda get it because I've seen him. He's really something, but...I don't know what they're going to do. Stephanie is livid and called Grant. I'm out getting coffee so I am talking to you."

"Okay..." April was shaky.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry...I just wanted to forewarn you so you didn't go in there blind. You're going to find another job. Your parents have connections and money..."

"No, I don't want their help. This will end my career...oh God..."

Penelope was quiet. April started to hyperventilate.

"Please don't go to the office looking like you know...please," Penelope finally said.

April steeled herself and then told Penelope she'd hold it together. Penelope and her hung up and April wanted to burst out crying but started to think of good things. Okay, parents are loaded, could help. Could move back to Charleston. Could marry a man with money. NO. NO. NO. That was not April's way. She was ashamed this happened. She really liked Sam but they were like Romeo and Juliet and couldn't be together. Star crossed lovers. It was silly and she was being overly dramatic but amazing sex with Sam Orion just cost her her career.

***

Sam came into work happy again, whistling and even high-fived Kyle, who he was mad at for something new but did not care. Kyle had tattooed someone who was too young to get ink, something Sam was 100 percent against, but Kyle did it anyway. That shit would have to backburner, Sam thought as Kyle, who initially looked a little fearful laughed at his boss's new attitude. Sam complimented Evan on his Batman shirt, kissed Shana on the head, making her all school-girl giddy, and he shook hands with the client in the front waiting for Robbie, who wasn't in yet.

"Sam Orion, what has gotten into you?" Shana laughed, getting up from her stool and going towards the stations.

"You mean, what's gotten into April?" Kyle cracked. 

Sam turned and glared at him and then laughed. Kyle turned to Evan and they both started to laugh, though at first nervously. 

"I had a stellar weekend with Ms. Tillman," Sam said of April, "Very nice long weekend."

Shana wanted to hear about it for the romance part and Kyle wanted to know about the sex, but they couldn't ask or they'd get the look from Sam. Evan was a great diplomat and said, "You guys take in a movie and dinner, Sammy?"

Sam took off his sunglasses and put them at his station, "Not a movie. We stayed at my place all weekend. Had a good time. She's a good girl."

Good girl piqued Kyle's interests and he was chomping at the bit to ask "In what way?" but didn't want to press it because Sam had already texted him asking about the 17 year old neighbor Kyle was tattooing over the weekend. Sam didn't even tattoo underage with parental permission. He was strict about that. Not 18, not happening. Kyle was the type who probably had a calendar on his wall counting down the days until this girl turned 18.

"She's really nice, I liked her a lot, Sammy," Shana said. Sam was quite sure Shana was the most genuine female he ever knew. There was no jealousy or double meaning to her when she talked about the women Sam was with. He knew Shana had a little crush on him, but being that he was more a big brother figure to her, it would never go beyond that kind of relationship. Shana was sweet and honestly wanted Sam to have the best woman, unless it was Angel. He remembered when Shana first met Angel. The woman looked poor Shana up and down and said, "Are you even out of high school?" Sam had seen Angel's rudeness before but this was meant to be mean.

Evan chimed in, "Yeah, Sammy...I like her," he started counting on his chubby fingers, "For one she's not Angel," which made Sam smile and then shake his head, "Number two, she's really nice to me. Most girls who look like her only want a tattoo out of me or to leave them the hell alone. Number three, she was genuinely interested when I talked her ear off at the party about my photography business."

Sam looked at Evan with a sparkle in his eye thinking about April, "Yeah, I found a real sweetheart."

"Sam, you know...I'm not the best judge of women," Kyle finally said, "I like 'em all, but yeah bro, April's cool."

Sam nodded, appreciative.

Kyle couldn't help himself, however, and kept going, "I mean, the ass on her."

Kyle turned away from Sam when he saw the look on his boss's face. 

"Ya know, Kyle, if only there was a way to filter the things that come out of one's mouth. Some kind of tact mechanism," Sam said.

"Sorry, man. I fucking always put my foot in my mouth."

Evan joked, "Sammy's gonna put his foot in your ass in a moment."

Sam took his cell out of his pocket which had been buzzing almost nonstop ever since the conversation about April started. He looked down and it was unfortunately Angel, but that wasn't the name he gave her on his phone. They had to of course stay in contact for Gracie. He entered and slid the pin across his screen, unlocked the phone and read with a sinking feeling what she said.

THE BITCH: I know all about you and your little April slut. I told her boss and I am going to the Bar unless they fire her fucking whore ass. I should've known you and her were fucking by how you made puppy fucking eyes at each other in court...you fucking piece of shit for bringing OUR daughter around that bitch!!! I know all, Sammy. I wonder does she even have any kind of chance anymore with ANY firm in this city???? NO!!! FUCK YOU!!!!

Sam put his phone down and grabbed the waist-high shelf that was attached to the wall at his station. It had all kinds of pictures, paraphernalia and his first tattoo gun was in a glass case. His hands strained as he gripped the edge of the shelf on both sides, veins straining down his arms and to his hands. Evan looked up then down and then up again from the design he was working on, "Sammy? You okay?"

Sam turned around and his jaw was set and his eyes were narrowed. He took his phone, turned on his heel and walked with his hunched shoulders, went down the hall and slammed open the back door with such a force it hit the brick wall on the outside with a boom.

All three of his employees and the customer sat there wide-eyed, looking at each other. Shana looked like she was about to get up from her stool and go follow him but Evan shook his head, eyes wide. She nodded and settled back onto the stool. All three of them traced back in their minds if they had done anything bad and Kyle was nearly shitting his pants that Sam's wrath was somehow connected to him. 

After ten intensely long minutes, Kyle and Evan couldn't take it any longer so they went quietly to the bathroom in the very back to listen at the window. It was the men's bathroom so they could use the excuse they both had to go. They couldn't hear anything with the A/C unit cutting on loudly and the fact that Sam wasn't apparently on the phone with anyone. They were too busy trying to see if they could hear anything that they didn't notice Sam came back in and was standing in the hall parallel with the doorway.

Kyle and Evan went to give up and leave the bathroom when they saw him standing there. He wasn't looking at them but was nodding slowly and rolled his lips, lower jaw sticking out. He turned his head and looked at the two eavesdroppers. 

"Get to your stations," is all he said huskily and he kept walking.

***

An hour of listening to Stephanie berate her in front of the judgmental Grant Sutton, left April shattered. She listened to Stephanie tell her under no circumstances would she ever give April a good recommendation at the "fucking ambulance chaser" she tries to next get a job with. She yelled that the entire firm could've been brought down for this. She promised April was through in Atlanta, made a crack about running home to daddy and mommy, and added that she hoped "Orion's dick was made out of gold" because it just cost her several years in starting her career. Adding to the torture, Grant said, "Who will we find to get us coffee now?" reducing her only use to errands. He smiled sarcastically at her and Stephanie giggled, "Grant you are soooo bad."

April was told to gather her things, hand over her files, and get out of the office. All of April's stuff fit in a medium sized box. She didn't look at Penelope so as not to give the poor girl away and Grant led her out of the office. Once they got outside he said, "You know, I am really surprised, Miss Tillman. Slumming it with Sam Orion? Why, you could've had me." April just stared at him and he smirked, going back into the front lobby.

April turned and went to her car. She put her box in the backseat, got into the front seat, turned the ignition like she always did and held off crying until she could make it out of the parking lot. Once she hit the main road she collapsed into a fit of crying.

***

Sam was about to text April but didn't want to scare her. He wasn't mad at little Gracie, who likely told Angel about April. Gracie meant no harm, he knew that completely. He wanted to talk to April in person and before he could figure out a way to get her over to the shop, maybe under the idea of lunch together, she came to the front door, tears all over her shirt, face red and eyes looking the same.

Sam excused himself from his client and got up and went to her. 

She started crying hard when he got her and he took her by the hand and led her past the stations, daring his employees to stare at her and piss him off, and through the back door to the shaded parking lot.

April fell apart into his arms, and his brow furrowed, the pain evident in his eyes. He let her sob on him, his hands softly rubbing her back and slightly rocking her, "I'm here, baby...I'm here, April."

April was holding him so tight she wondered if she was hurting him in any way but she knew better. Her fists were twisting at the back his shirt and she knew she was soaking his chest and the v neck collar of his shirt.

"Sammy..." she started to do a hiccup thing when she cried too hard. She felt stupid but everything she had been working for was over, "...I...got...fired..."

His hands went to her face and his eyes were soft and he was moved, "Baby...listen to me. Angel just texted me...and I mean to address what she's done...but you know what...you...you're going to be fine..."

April hiccupped and his eyes faltered, trying to smile a little for her, "It's a job...you're going to have another one."

April started to shake her head in his hands, "No...Sammy...you don't know...this is serious. It's....client confidentiality..."

"You told me no secrets about her case, baby," he said, but knew no one had any way of not knowing that. She was sleeping with the enemy.

"I'm done...I won't be able to sit for the Bar," she cried and put her head back to his chest.

He resumed holding her and his eyes burned with rage for his ex. Had she been a man he would've kicked her ass from Atlanta to Wisconsin and all up into Canada. She was a stark raving mad cunt.

April pulled away from him and said, "Oops," and saw her mascara had transferred onto his white shirt, "I'm sorry."

Sam looked down and took his hands to her face, looked into her eyes, "Number one, you can cry on me any time you need to, okay?"

She nodded.

"Number two, you're my girl and you're a strong girl, you know that?"

"Yes, Sammy," she sniffled.

"Number three, you're going to have as much of a career as you ever intended. Sure, little road block, but look at me."

April smiled through her tears, "Yeah," she then laughed.

He nodded, smile crawling across his face, eyes still worried for her, "It's not like you knocked over a convenience store, right?"

They both laughed and he held her to him, kissing her head and let her softly calm down in his arms.

He was determined at that moment on to do everything in his power to get his daughter completely and 100 percent away from his bitch ex, even if it meant spending every single dollar he had.


	16. Chapter 16

It was 7pm and Sam was closing down the studio. Everyone had left and he had some stuff to look over for inventory. When he was done with that and a few accounting items he locked up and headed out the back door to his old black F150. He loved that truck. He could've plunked down the cash to get a brand new model with all the bells and whistles but he wasn't into having the latest unless it was something for Gracie. He started up the truck and held his cell in one hand. His station came on playing "Seagull" by Bad Company, one of his favorite songs by the band, and he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He pictured himself on a boat in the Gulf of Mexico, April and Gracie with him as they went along parallel to Florida. 

When the song was over he looked down at the texts Angel had sent him through out the day. He was too busy to answer them and now that he had the time he didn't want to fly off into a rage. She was chomping at the bit to make sure her path of destruction had taken out April's livelihood. She kept goading him on, saying things to anger him even more. She knew not to bring Gracie into it lest she feel his wrath. It was almost as if she knew one day he was going to win out and eventually take her for good.

ANGEL: mama bicho don't you fucking ignore me!!!! u fucking trying to undermine me by fucking someone at my attorney  
ANGEL: your a god damn piece of shit, mamame el guevo!!

An hour later.

ANGEL: I called my attorney and they canned that bitch! you gunna spend your money on her???? Or is she a piece of ass like I was, stupid to your ways?????  
ANGEL: I looked Ape ril up online. Bitch college girl. When she's done w you Sammy puto she's gunna drop your WHITE TRASH FUCKING AZZZZZ

It went on and on and Sam didn't answer. He knew Angel probably left Gracie in her bedroom, plied her with candy and dolls and left her there so carry on this way. He screen-printed the exchange and filed it away in his cloud storage. "Just keep talking," he said to himself. This was fuel for the fire. Sam knew Toney King was likely over there, too. He had seen Toney once when he went to drop off Gracie. Told Toney this is his only daughter and said that if anything happened to Gracie that was even a minor playground cut, he was going to cut something off. Toney was not the kind of man to mess with but he knew Sam for a long time and assured him that nothing would happen. It was ironic to Sam that this ex con was more responsible than Angel. 

He had to get Gracie away from them and for good. Now that Angel had showed how far she'd go, likely thinking this was a win for her in the custody battle, Sam was ready to bring the roof down on her. He was ready for it and was going to play his cards just right and take their child away once and for all when she least expected it.

Sam calmly texted Angel back after putting a cigarette in his mouth.

SAM: Your actions got April fired. What goes on between her and I is none of your business. I expect to see my daughter in two weeks. If I even sense that you're plotting or doing something stupid again, I will be on your doorstep.

He hit send and was pleased with himself. What he wanted to really send would read something like this:

SAM: Show your ass again and I will rip our daughter from your clutches faster than you can rip money off the dance floor at the titty bar. You're not safe, not from me, EVER, when you fuck with someone I care about.

Since Sam knew Spanish he would've followed it up with pinche puta fea or something else choice but he was weary and tired of her games. She knew she could piss him off but he was serious now and since she cost April her job his resolve hardened like never before. 

Angel responded.

ANGEL: No me jodas, Sammy. I can't wait to take your ass to court again. Next time won't be so nice and I will get what I want. You'll see our daughter in two weeks. Don't you fucking dare bring April around her, maricon. I will know.

Sam wished he could set his phone to ignore Angel but if Gracie needed him, he wouldn't know about it. Angel could text him all night and he'd have to read it. He wished she had been as nice as her family was. She had a good Puerto Rican family, her grandmother being one of the sweetest women he had ever known. Angel had been wild as a teenager and never really knew her own mother, who killed herself in the Bronx when Angel was ten. Maybe that had messed her up, he never really knew what it was. He still got Christmas cards from her grandmother and if Sam had it his way he'd bypass Angel and let Gracie visit her great grandmother. 

He thought of his own family. Dad nowhere to be found, brother hated him, his beautiful mother dead. He could've gone off the rails but didn't. Something grounded him and he thinks it was his mom looking out for him, keeping him in check. 

He pulled out of the back lot of his studio and stopped at the roadway waiting for traffic. He was going to go home to an empty huge house with no Gracie and no April. Instead of turning right he turned left when traffic cleared and texted April.

SAM: Could u use some company?


	17. Chapter 17

April hurriedly got something else on other than the chocolate cake-smeared sweatshirt she had been wearing and old ratty shorts. She had stopped at the fancy grocery near her place and headed straight to the bakery and asked them for a Black Forest chocolate cake she saw in the glass display. It was an artfully-made cake meant for a birthday but she didn't care. She paid the $20 for the thing and grabbed a bottle of wine on her way out. She saw a cheap tabloid and got that too. Oh, and some donuts. And some chips. She was going to feast on all these things during the week while she looked for another job. 

While she was up to her neck in cake and wine and chick flicks she got a text from Sam. He wanted to come over and keep her company. She was excited because she had planned on taking a vibrator out of her drawer and using it. It was going to be an all night chocolate, movies, booze, and dildo-fest if she could have her way. It now turned into Sam coming over, which was fifty times better. She put her hair up in a pony, took the quickest body shower she could, knowing good and well Sam and her would be intimate, and was done and ready just in time for him to knock on the door twenty five minutes after he texted her.

She opened the door to her condo to Sam admiring the courtyard area that was off to the side. He turned and smiled at her, softly, "You okay, sweetheart?"

April nodded and was already giddy at seeing him. She kept getting that way every time she saw him, save for that morning when she cried on him. He had changed his shirt in the truck, he said, and she nodded at the old legendary country singer's tour shirt he had on. She couldn't imagine Sam really listening to country, but she was still learning him. He wrapped his arms around her and looked down into her eyes, "You haven't been crying, which is definitely a good thing. You don't need to be," he said and gently picked a stray eyelash off her cheek. 

She knew it could happen at any minute, breaking into a fit, but she kept it down. Sam was so positive and optimistic it made her almost forget her career could very well be over. Stephanie Lawrence had been nastier to her than she could've ever imagined.

Sam looked over at the counter. April had forgotten to put away all the goodies she got and he smiled, "Barbecue chips, glazed donuts...wine," he winked at her, "You got a beer to go with those chips, darlin'?"

"No. I don't drink too much beer these days. Just for parties."

Sam got the bag of chips and opened them, "These are my favorite," putting a few in his mouth.

"Sam, that's my stash for the week," she joked.

He finished munching on them and stood looking at her place, "You have a really nice condo, April. You gonna give me a tour?"

April smiled, taking his hand. There were three bedrooms, one hers, one an office and the other one having a day bed in it for company. She hoped he was spending the night with her but remembered he didn't have a change of clothes. Sam walked behind her, his eyes going down to the boy shorts she was wearing. He wanted to grab her ass so badly but refrained. He could tell she was wearing a black bra under her white t-shirt, stray strands of hair coming out of her ponytail against her neck. He wanted to scoop her up and lay her down. He smiled, amused at how she'd probably kick and protest but then open up to him easily. He knew she loved it.

Her bedroom was very April. Airy, pretty, classy. The bed looked like it cost more than his living room set altogether. He remembered her parents had money and wondered if the huge mahogany structure that was her bed was paid for by them. He understood that they wanted to baby her still but she didn't want that any longer. He wondered if she'd allow him to do the same to her as he could glimpse a future with this woman.

April had showed him around the condo and then when they made their way back to the bedroom he noticed something glinty on the floor.

He bent down and picked up a battery. AA battery. She had no TV in her room and when he stood back up and handed it to her she was blushing with embarrassment.

"What is that look, baby?" he teased, "What?"

"Nothing. Just don't worry about it," and she went to put the battery in a specific drawer second from the top of the dresser. Sam was beside himself at this point and couldn't resist.

"Show me it, huh?" he teased, putting his arms around her from behind, "I want to see it."

"Sammy, no, stop," she said, embarrassed.

"Who do you think of when you use it, huh? Sammy?"

"Maybe. Would you stop?" she complained unconvincingly.

Sam reached for the thing, which was lavender and opaque. He flipped it in one hand and walked backwards, "It's not as big as me," he teased.

April looked mad now and he was loving it, "Ooh, you look adorable when you're angry, come on...lemme use it on you."

"No, Sam!!"

"Yes, lemme do it. I'll use it...then I'll use me."

***

April's thighs were shaking as Sam, who was laying on her bed used her own vibrator on her clit. She was nude save for her lacy black bra which he asked her to keep on. He was in his jeans, fly open, revealing the significant bulge that strained painfully at his boxers. She was about to come but and the feeling was torture. Her pearl was so sensitive at this point she could barely stay on the bed. Sam was loving the sight of this and one would think finding April's vibrator was the single most significant thing in Sam-April history. "Come on...come on girl..." he said softly.

April came, twisting, Sam holding her down as he pushed the vibe down more onto her. He kissed her deeply, feeling her soaking his hand and he came in his boxers, it turned him on so much. April could tell he was cumming hard, his body became stiff in her arms and his free hand went to the back of her head, pulling a huge amount of her hair.

"FUCK!!" he said, his boxers and jeans a mess, but it feeling so good.

He lay there in her arms, his head slowly resting on her chest, his body between her legs. They were breathing almost in unison as they came down from their climaxes.

Sam was amazed at how that escalated. He was the one delivering the pleasure but once he felt her coming all over his hand he could no longer be contained.

"Well," he breathed, "I guess I need to get this in your washer."

April nodded. She had never made a man cum without contact to her mouth or sex. She set forth in motion a man who was unhinged for her. It made her feel incredibly sexy and wonder what else she could make him do.


	18. Chapter 18

While Sam's clothes were in the washer, he and her tried to demolish the chocolate cake together. April could only eat one and a half pieces but Sam ate three.

"Most men don't like sweets," she said, on the verge of laughing again because Sam was wearing her pink bathrobe with daisies on it.

He nodded, smiling, "I've always been a weird one. I could eat just about anything, truly," and then he smirked. 

April caught his double entendre and answered, "I bet you could, Mr. Sammy."

"I could eat one thing all day, suck on it, until the juices were flowing down my lips and in my beard...tickle the seed in the middle..."

"Sammy!" April hollered and threw a napkin at him. 

"What? I love peaches!"

Sam was extremely dirty and April loved it. He was playful with it and not disgusting. The added bonus was that kind of language was coming out of his mouth, which made it better, she had to admit. Any other man would've turned her off completely. Sam could be as vulgar as he wanted and it made her excited.

"So, the other day, before we had sex, you had asked me 'strawberry or chocolate'. What was that?" April asked. She took her finger and put it deep in the icing of the cake and then stuck it in her mouth, her lips slowly taking the frosting off.

Sam stared at her and then shook his head, "I'm sorry. What was the question?"

April smiled and said, "The other day...what was that?"

"That. That was some stuff I had bought that I wanted to eat off you. Never got around to doing it."

"Syrup?"

"Yep. Fun stuff. Stuff couples who need spice in their sex life play with...not us," he smiled.

"I want to try that," she told him.

"Gotta come back by. And get your panties, too, that you left..." he then stopped, "...oh wait, those are hanging up in my bathroom."

"Sam Orion!"

"You're so easy, sweetheart."

April pouted and he stared at her, loving her face. His eyes seemed to sparkle when he looked at her. He was happy and could see himself slipping into love. He gladly wanted to go there.

"So, Sammy," April took his hand and their fingers caressed each other, "I want to follow up on a prior conversation we had."

"K."

"If I agree to get this teeny tiny tiny little tattoo you want, in a secret place, will you shave your beard and keep it shaved for just one month? Seems like an overly fair deal."

Sam had troubled look on his face. He had worn a beard for seven years now, save for the brief moment a few years ago when Evan had mentioned that he probably had tan line on his face. He had shaved and much to Sam's happiness, there was no such tan line. Women went nuts when they saw the face that lay underneath and he felt like he looked like a little boy. He hated it and immediately went to work on growing it back. Shana had taken several photos and made him preserve that moment forever. He hated that she had those pictures and bragged to people about how much hotter he looked without his beard. 

"April, you can't ask a man to shave his beard. That's like taking a woman's long hair. Or a kid's Christmas toys. It's serious business, sweetheart."

"Sam, it can grow back."

His eyes narrowed and he looked perturbed, "You don't like the beard. Too rough? You like 'em pretty?"

April thought Sam was being a total guy now, "No. I love your beard. You are seriously one intimidating grown-ass man, Sammy. But I saw a photo of you once and just want to have that looking down at me as I'm coming undone."

Sam looked to the side and laughed, "I seriously look like a little boy. And my big lips look ridiculous. And..."

April was nodding, rolling her eyes at his excuses. Sam went on, eyes getting big for emphasis, "...and, I have parentheses. Around my lips because my lips are huge and silly."

"I want to see that...I want to kiss you without the abrasion. Please Sammy...I mean I am getting a tattoo, for God's sake."

Sam looked down, nodding his head in thought. This girl, who was not a tattoo person, not only took to him, but she was also letting him mark her. She was just asking for him to take off the beard for a measly month. Meanwhile, she'd have a tattoo right in the place that he goes for. He really liked this girl and wanted to give her what she wanted. First he had to make sure.

"April," he looked up, "Do you really want this tattoo? I don't want to do it to you if you don't want it." He looked serious and his eyes stared into her like they always did.

Without hesitation April said, "Yes. As long as I get to pick the design and the place. I kinda want to see what it feels like and I want you to be the only one who tattoos me. No more."

Sam was a little let down that this may be the only tattoo, but then realized how special it would be. To him as a tattoo artist this was major. It was sexy as hell and it told him she was as into him as much as he was into her. Of course he would give her the tattoo. That had been his only rule about it.

"One month. No more. I grow it back, no asking me to take it off again, okay?"

"Yes, Sammy. I promise."

Sam stood up and April laughed at his robe ensemble again. He rolled his eyes and then grinned, "Get your clippers. Let's get this done."

***

The top of April's head came to the midpoint of his nose. She was considered tall for her gender but she never felt that way. Sam was the perfect height for her. She took the scissors and began snipping away, while he looked unsure of it all. The ginger hair fell at his chest and then to the floor. He was still wearing her bathrobe and looked magnificently funny in it. She tried not to laugh as she continued on, not wanting those green eyes to turn thunderous at her. She'd seen Sam angry one before and it was when he was in court with Angel. He looked like he could be scary.

As she kept cutting she could see the handsomeness that was underneath. As he stood there she got some shaving cream out, meant for legs, and took one of her new razors and got it ready. Sam took the cream and went to the mirror. He sighed and then moistened his face with tap water and then applied the cream, making sure it was everywhere, including his neck.

"Now, I'm going to let you do some of this, but I will need to do the most of it. Can't have a bunch of cuts, k?" he said.

"Yep," she smiled. 

He stood there, chest rising and falling softly as she carefully shaved his chin below those thick lips. She didn't cut him and felt relieved. She then took the razor again and gently went to the area nearby. Sam was getting nervous and so he took the razor and said, "Better let me," and she got out of the way. April stood there mesmerized. The only man she had seen shave was her dad. This was of course, different. Sam was gorgeous and as he kept going she could see more and more of his true face. He looked intense as he gazed into the mirror watching what he was doing, shaving absolutely everything off, his face would be naked. April was feeling giddy as a new man emerged, one she knew but never met before. He looked over at her, only a little bit left to go on the neck and she was totally in love with how he looked under all that ginger hair.

A few more runs with the razor later and Sam cleaned it off, looking down as he did so.

April wanted to jump him right then and there. This stranger emerged and it was exhilarating. She loved Sam either way, found him incredibly handsome either way, but this was new and amazing.

He washed off his face, turned to towel it off and then looked at her.

"Oh my God," she said and her hands went to her face, "Sammy! You're...fucking hot under there!"

Sam shook his head, "I wish I had aftershave..."

April jumped into his arms and started kissing his lips, which felt like soft wet pillows, not held back by whiskers.

Sam felt naked without his beard but got over it quickly. April was already rubbing his cock and breathing hard into the kissing.

"I want you to fuck me, NOW," she said.

Sam dropped the robe and turned the shower on. He needed some steam on his face and he wanted to bang her wet body until it went limp in his arms.

When it was hot enough they got in and they went back to kissing passionately. April kept pulling away just to look at him. His hand went to her sex and he pushed two thick fingers in, making her squeal. He pulled her close and looked down into her eyes, the shower water coming down in torrents against the back of his head. He saw April look up at the shower head, which was on a detachable hose and he turned his head. He reached up and behind him and pulled the thing down. He changed the setting to a hard pulsating jet, and while he looked into her eyes, he took the shower head and sprayed it up at her sex. 

"Oh. My. God..." she cried, the hard stream hitting her clitoris.

A grin pulled across his face that looked so mischievous it took her breath away, "Put your foot on the edge..." 

April followed suit still taking in the sexy man who was speaking to her. She had never seen someone so handsome in all her life.

"I bet you can come hard from this...have you tried?" Sam teased her, watching her start to shake.

It was a feeling like the vibrator had been, between feeling amazing and uncomfortable. Her clit was being barraged with a fine hard stream. She felt like she was going to burst with orgasm, and one that would kill her.

"Sssam...my p...uh...."

"Say it. I want you to say pussy. Rawr..." he teased her more, his jaw shifted a little. He looked down at her with heavy lids. He was hard as hell and wanted to cum all over her thighs when she creamed.

"Pusssssy..............oh Sam..."

April started to come, feeling like a thicker hotter stream of warmth was exiting her. Sam could tell and he leaned in, April's eyes closed by now and he very lightly kissed her bottom lip as she continued climaxing. Her orgasm was long, hard and beautiful. The added bonus of how he kissed her made it incredibly erotic.

She was shaking and while still in the throes she reached down and took ahold of his cock, which was more than erect, and was contracting in orgasm. She pulled on it and opened her eyes. Sam's head went back and he dropped the showerhead, spray going everywhere. She admired his naked neck and how thick it looked as stood there, lost in his cumming.

It was April's third shower of the day but a nice end to a horrible morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam had slept at April's that night, using his newly-washed clothes as his wardrobe for the next day. He begrudgingly tore away from her that morning at 7 am after she had made him breakfast and kissed him while wearing a silk nightie. He kept kissing her, then moved to her neck as she jokingly swatted him away, "You have to go to work, Sammy!" she said, long hair spilling out of her loose pony. 

He absolutely loved this; waking up to her, making love to her first thing, showering as she made breakfast, having coffee, eggs, and toast ready, and having this beautiful woman stand in the doorway waving him goodbye. As he whistled down the sidewalk and past her car he started to think of what life could be like if he made it for real. He hadn't lived with a woman since Angel, if that could've been called living. Before that he shacked up for a week or so with whoever he was fucking. Before that when he lived in New York City, it had been Vanessa he lived with. 

He got into his truck and started it up. April waved goodbye and went inside as he drove past. He smiled and waved. His mind went back to Vanessa, someone he hadn't thought about in a while. No sooner than she popped into his mind he pushed her back out. 

"Not now," he said to himself and immediately turned on the radio.

***

"HOLY SHIT!" Shana said, jumping up and down, her hands to her mouth.

Sam shook his head as he walked past her and put her coffee on the front desk where she usually sat. She came up close to him and just stared, loving what she was seeing.

Kyle and Evan walked in from the back entrance ready to start their day, Kyle talking about something typical, "...And she had a twin, it was no lie!" He and Evan were laughing and Kyle looked at Sam, "Heya, Sammy," with Evan saying hello and they both stopped in their tracks when they saw Sam's face.

Shana hugged Sam in her goofy giddiness, "You're so handsome, Sammy!"

Evan came over and laughed, lightly smacking Sam's face. Sam pretended to punch him in the gut and Kyle stood there staring, "Man, Sam. I haven't seen you cleanshaved in a long time, dude."

"You look like a fucking model, man," Robbie said, coming in next. Robbie, another tattoo artist, had been out of town on vacation, "Maybe an old guy model," he joked.

Sam shook his head at all of this and laughed, "It is growing back as soon as the month is over."

"Ohh," Kyle joked, "This doesn't sound like your idea...what does April have to do in return?"

They all were paying attention to Sam, waiting for an answer. He just looked at them and then said, "Just don't mind that."

They all joked with one another about it being sex related and when Kyle got too lurid with what he imagined April had to do, Sam rushed in with an explanation, "She's getting a tattoo. Shut your fuckin' mouth, Kyle."

Sam's employees were all looking at each other. They could remember when Sam shaved his beard once before and absolutely hated it. This must be some kind of girl to get him to shave it again, and over a little thing like a tattoo.

"Where's she getting a tattoo at?" Shana asked, "Like a little one on her wrist?"

Sam didn't want to go into detail and he didn't want to tattoo April in front of anyone. Any more discussion of her tattoo was going to have to be nil. "Shana, can you tell me who I'm working on today? I have no clue." 

Shana took that as her queue to get to work and stop asking so many questions. The others followed suit. She knew Sam pretty well and when he was done with a subject, you had to be, too. Sam came up and started down at her ledger in the computer. Shana looked up at him and then said, "I like the beard, too, Sammy."

***

At 10 am April got a text from Shana.

SHANA: Your man shaved his beard off! Do you want to meet for lunch?

April wasn't doing anything special and wasn't focused on looking for a new job, either. She felt she could stand to get out of her place for a while and took Shana up on it. They agreed to meet at a Mexican restaurant near to the studio.

Shana was her usual bubbly young self, hugging April when the latter first came through the door at Mario's. April liked Shana, she really did, but didn't know how much she was going to have in common with the nineteen year old. Shana's hair was colored lime green and she was wearing an Orion Tattoos shirt with the studio's logo on it, Orion the hunter, his bow and arrow ready to launch at someone or something. 

"So, April," Shana began as they sat down in a booth, "How is everything? I know your boss was a huge B and fired you."

A waitress appeared before April could answer, putting chips and salsa on the table and asking them for their drink orders. 

"Coke," Shana answered.

"Water, no lemon," April said.

The waitress disappeared as April and Shana went to look at the menu. "I am fine, just taking it day by day," April said.

Shana jumped in quickly thereafter about Sam's missing beard, "Did you know he shaved his beard off?! I hope I wasn't supposed to tell you if it was a surprise."

April hated to dash the girl's hopes that she was first with the news but told her, "I helped him shave it last night."

Shana's eyes went big and her mouth opened in shock. She leaned in, "How was that? Was that really fun and hot?"

April smiled, "Yeah. It was. It really was."

 

April and Shana talked for an hour while scarfing down their meals, Shana apparently not caring that she needed to be back at the studio. The topic was mainly Sam and April could tell Shana's innocent crush was still that. The girl wouldn't know what to do with Sam, she figured, and also saw it as Shana viewing him as a brother in some ways. April was filled in more on Angel and how much of a crazy person she was and how Sam did everything he could to dislodge her from his life until she got pregnant with Gracie. The tables turned in Angel's favor and Sam gave in to staying with her to take care of the child. Shana told April about how hard it had been on Sam, however, trying to babysit a pregnant Angel. He found her smoking cigarettes a few times while she was pregnant and went off the deep end, threatening to take the child away when it was born if she kept it up. Angel had laughed and told him she also drank and it made Sam go into a rage. He had to take off work and have Evan run the studio while he was around Angel 24/7, something she apparently wanted anyways.

"Did he ever have it good with Angel?" April asked, playing with a bunch of jalapenos she had pulled out of the burrito she ate. Her fork was turning them over as she listened raptly to Shana.

"Kyle told me about when they first hooked up. I wasn't even around yet...I was probably still in junior high for all I know...but Sam met her at a strip club in town."

"I know," April said. She didn't want Shana to think Sam kept such tawdry business from her. Still, she wanted to know more about Sam's past with women, instead of outright asking him about the relationships.

"Well, apparently they used to have some pretty wild sex. Like violent sex. She was all into weird stuff...like causing pain while having sex."

April looked at her and wondered how Kyle knew this, knowing how Sam didn't like to spread his business. She asked Shana.

"Oh, Sam would tell Evan. Evan is like his super best friend. Like, they would talk about Angel."

April hoped Sam wouldn't confide in Evan about their relationship. The last thing she needed was for anyone to know the things she and Sam did.

"Angel liked to cut Sam while they had sex. Like with a knife," Shana continued.

April looked at her funny, "What?"

"Yeah. Apparently Sam has a scar on his chest from Angel taking a knife while they were...screwing. And Kyle said he liked it."

"Shana, don't tell me anything more. That's crazy," April said, shaking her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know how nuts this woman is. I mean the stuff with her and Toney King is way crazier, I am sure."

April was afraid to ask. Toney had been in prison with Sam and she had heard he was now engaged to Angel. She had looked Toney up before and found he had a record. She had been surprised Sam allowed Gracie to live with Angel and Toney but realized that was a part of his pain; he couldn't do anything. Toney was wealthy like Sam and had some people in his pocket. The law just saw Sam as a white trash ex con and Toney a Latino one. Both had backgrounds, but Toney's was far worse. The system was definitely working in Angel and Toney's favor.

April was sitting there thinking of Sam's chest and did remember a small scar. She hoped this was just a rumor and not true. She then remembered the Angel tattoo and the various other names on his body. He had his mother, Gracie, and then someone named Vanessa.

She looked up at Shana who was signing her receipt and debating whether she should steal the waitresses pen, which had a little sombrero on it.

"Who's Vanessa?" April asked.

Shana looked up, "Oh. Um. The woman before Angel."

***

April drove home thinking about Vanessa. Shana had told her that only one woman had ever broken his heart; Vanessa Ramirez. Shana had brought up Vanessa's social media account and showed her photo to April. Vanessa was Sam's type, brunette, and incredibly cute with almond-shaped eyes, a perky little nose, brown hair with a golden highlight to it, and olive skin. She had a sharp jaw and a perfect smiling face. She was very trim, almost like she was born with a fast metabolism and great shape. She owned her own fashion business in California and per Shana, it was over her aspirations that her and Sam ended things.

Sam had been head over heels deeply in love with Vanessa. When she had told him she was going to California to pursue a boutique business she wanted to start up, he had been supportive. When she said she wasn't ready for marriage is when things started to slide. A few things Sam had said to April led her to believe he wanted to have a nice comfy little family unit some day. Vanessa had no designs on doing that and wanted to live free and see where life took her. Apparently when they broke up, Sam went down a death spiral of drugs, booze, and women somewhere in Arizona, where he had followed Vanessa as they tried to work it out. It had almost ruined his career until someone called him one night and snapped him out of it by asking him about tattooing people in Tennessee. From there he got the idea to go to Atlanta and open up a business.

April was not expecting Sam to have no past. She had asked him how many women he had been with and he had leveled with her, "More than I care to mention, but less than you'd think." She had worried if he had an STD during any of that and he told her he was clean. April, being so into him it made her not think straight, never asked Sam to prove it. How could she anyways? She wasn't about to ask him to pee in a cup. This all didn't bother her. It was what Shana said about Vanessa and Sam's communication over the last year that made her uneasy.

"They still talk. But they haven't seen each other in like...seven years," Shana had said.

April had a pretty decent hold on her self esteem and was secure in herself, but after seeing Vanessa and hearing about how Sam had lost his mind for her, it made her jealous. 

Especially since Vanessa's name was on his body and a painting of a woman who looked just like her was on Sam's social media account. April had seen the painting, which looked like something Sam did in his spare time, in an Album entitled "Day Dreams". In that album was a single solitary painting of what looked exactly like Vanessa Ramirez.


	20. Chapter 20

SAMMY: Sweetie

APRIL: Sammy :)

SAMMY: What r u doing?

APRIL: Just got done looking at some jobs online

SAMMY: Give yourself a week..

APRIL: I know

SAMMY: How about spending time at my place?

APRIL: Tonight?

SAMMY: For the next couple of nights. As long as u want, really..

April was interested in a few days with him. She was already getting tired of looking at the same walls in her condo. She had cleaned, emptied her refrigerator of old food, watered the plants, rearranged some furniture, and looked at jobs online. She was tired of it already. She needed a change of scenery and being at home was going to depress her.

APRIL: Wait. Do you still have to work?

SAMMY: Yeah but u can have a run of the place. It's quieter where I live and my TV is three times the size of yours lol..

April laughed. Sam had a seriously huge television set in his living room. It had to be the largest flat screen TV she had ever seen. Plus the wine downstairs, the fresh air outside, and a huge bed that smelled like Sam sweetened the deal. 

SAMMY: Pack for as long as u want. And April..

He waited for her to text back and ask...

APRIL: What?

SAMMY: I want u to bring the filthiest thing u own.

***

April hurried to the upscale mall around the corner of her house. She wanted to find something that would blow the barn doors off Sam. She had some nice underwear but a lot of it was worn or didn't feel "filthy" enough. Landing at the popular lingerie store in the mall she immediately found it wasn't what she was looking for. She needed the kind of stuff that a guy like Sam wanted to play with. She found herself going to another mall to find the kind of thing that met the definition of filthy. 

The store she went into had high end stuff, better than what was in the mainstream lingerie store. She found a leather-looking one piece that made a V down her breasts and to her crotch that exposed the sides of her torso down to her hips. There was a string that went around her hips. That was it. It was sexy, black, pleather, and to the point. She would bring it out for him either that night or in a few nights. She was excited with anticipation at how he was going to look once he saw her in it. She imagined him losing it when he saw that there was a hole underneath the crotch; she could keep the thing on and still accommodate him.

She paid and then hurried out to her car. She had her bag packed and waiting along with all her toiletries. She didn't bring any kind of pajamas as Sammy never once slept with her yet while she had something on. 

It was 5pm and she was on her way to Sam's to spend who knows how long with him. It was enough to make her completely forget about her job.

***

When April made it to the top of the stairs to Sam's door, he was standing there in a t-shirt that had a naked girl on it bending over to pick up a tattoo gun on the ground. April shook her head at the shirt, trashy to the core and kissed Sam's naked face. He didn't waste time pulling her into his house and taking her stuff to his room. April followed him and noticed he was on a mission. He put her stuff in an armchair in his room and then turned to her and said, "I've been waiting all day to get my hands on you, woman," and started to deeply kiss her.

Within seconds April and Sam were frantically removing their clothes, still trying to kiss. He nearly broke her bra pulling it off her and then he lifted her by her ass, her throwing her thighs around him, and then he threw her onto the bed. As she was on her back he bent over and ripped her panties off her body and then started to absolutely go to town, eating her out, driving her up the sheets to his headboard.

"Oh, Sammy! God!"

He looked up at her with intense eyes as he continued diving into her. She twisted and moaned on his bed, her hands going to his hair that had been slicked back that morning. No matter what she did or how she pulled his hair, he kept going, driving her mad. He had her in a position where her back was arched, legs spread and her fists grabbing the sheets tight. She was able to open her eyes for a moment and he had his tongue out and licked continuously from her folds up to her navel, his fingers going inside her, making her cry out. As soon as Sam's naked body was even with hers he took his cock and readied it.

April stared up at him, her hands now on his shoulders digging in.

"I'm going to make you come so hard you feel it in that tight little asshole you got. You're going to not know what hit that pussy, darlin'," he said, his eyes narrowing as he emphasized 'not know what hit that pussy'.

April's breath catched and he slammed inside her, her back arching once more. After a few seconds she was able to look at the beautiful vision of Sam Orion hovering over her, all darkly-marked skin and muscle, eyes boring into hers. He held her gaze as he slowly rolled his hips, his cock snugly thrusting inside her. Her sex felt tightly wound but ready to break forth in a huge aching orgasm.

Things began to slow after a while, the both of them catching something deeper out of each other.

Sam's gaze didn't leave hers and she noticed his pupils were dilating. April made a mental note from something she had read once; when someone is looking at something they love, their eyes dilate. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He was in love.

She decided to talk softly, "You feel so good, Sammy...you always make me feel so damn good."

"I do? You like what I do to you?"

"Yes, Sammy."

"Do you know what you do to me?"

April nodded. His face was so beautiful she had to place her hands on either side of it.

"I feel so strong inside of you, baby. Like this is where I go to be made whole," he said.

It was the most amazing thing April had ever heard a man say to her. Probably the only amazing thing a man had ever said to her. Here he was, thrusting inside her, loving her, his face faltering as a reflection of her emotions. She didn't want to cry and wouldn't, but he could tell he set something off in her.

As she started coming she kept her eyes open so she could look at him while she broke loose. He could feel her coming and the corners of his mouth started to curl up, slowly drawing into a smile of wonderment. He loved watching her come. She loved that she could see the corners of his mouth and realized he had been looking at her like this every time she came on him. Sam's eyes could not stay open any longer and he started to shake and close them. She felt his climax and he applied more pressure to where they were joined. 

"Uh...ah...." he said, his head going up, his neck exposed. April was loving the sight and ran her hands down his chest, which was red from strain like his neck.

April loved that fierce intentions turned into something slow and moving. If this was any indication of how her time would be with Sam, she was totally sold on the idea of living together.

***

The next morning Sam left for work and told April to stay in bed, kissing her as she quietly moaned, trying to wake. "I have to go," he whispered, "Key is on the counter, call me if you need anything, k?"

"Mmm hmmm," April relaxed into her sleeping position. Sam had been able to get ready and get dressed without waking her that morning. He smiled to himself as he thought about how his lovemaking had knocked her out cold. 

He left a light on in the kitchen, as it was still dark, and went out quietly. He knew she would be safe all day in his home. His neighbors were good people and he left their number on the counter. No one ever bothered them out there in the country. Breaking into a house in Kennesaw County was done at one's peril; almost everyone was armed to the teeth.

Sam whistled as he went down to his truck and got in. He had one honey of a woman up there. He was going to hopefully get through his day without calling it quits at noon and rushing home to her.

***

April had been sleeping peacefully until some squirrels shot across the roof. She knew their yelling well, which was a screech-squeak as they got onto one another. Their little bodies scampered across the roof and she shook her head groggily. There was no clock in Sam's room, she had recalled from her last sleepover. Getting up she went over to the armchair and got into her purse, withdrawing her phone. It was 9:07 am and she had a few texts from family and her best friend. Reading those texts she went into Sam's bathroom and peed.

Over his mirror he had her panties. She shook her head. In the corner of the mirror, which she had seen the last time, were four pics from a photo booth of him and Gracie, being corny. The child was sitting in his lap as they made all kinds of faces for the camera. April loved how much he adored Gracie. It was cute and it endeared her even more to Sam. She picked up his aftershave and smelled it. 

"Ahh," she said outloud, "Smells like sex." She was alone and going to dip into what he had in the medicine cabinet. Deodorant, mouthwash, razorblades, an Rx for Ambien, an Rx for an antibiotic, a plastic box of floss, and a pair of tweezers. Nothing exciting.

When she was done she put on the shirt he last wore, the delicious smell of him enveloping her body. It was like he was hugging her while not even being there, she mused. She put on some panties and then went out to the kitchen to get some coffee. Inside the fridge were child's yogurts. She wanted one bad but didn't want to take Gracie's stuff. She saw some waffles in the freezer and went to make those. Sam didn't have a lot of breakfast food, which surprised her since he was such a good cook. As she was making the coffee and waiting for the waffles to leap from the toaster, she looked at the photos on Sam's fridge. His work group was really close to him, she could tell, as there were multiple events he was at with Kyle, Evan, Shana, and Robbie. There was a photo of Gracie as a newborn laying on Sam's chest asleep. There were various tattoo shop magnets. 

Behind a drawing that Gracie did of a cat with a bunch of mice was the corner of something. When April lifted the paper she saw several other photos, one being of him and his mother when he was young and the other of Vanessa. April couldn't take the time to enjoy how adorable 16 year old Sam was. She was instead bothered by the fact that this was a recent photo of Vanessa in her shop and taken from a magazine. April was staring at the photo when her waffles jumped, making her jump, too.

After her heart stopped racing she took the magnet off that was holding the picture of Vanessa down and found it was part of a folded article from an impressively famous fashion magazine.

-LONG BEACH, CA

Local girl makes good on her promise to return from Manhattan and grace the West Coast with her fashion edge. Vanessa Isabel Ramirez is a new face in fashion and chose Long Beach to open up her newest shop, Victory. The designer makes her home with her husband, attorney Gerald Cuttler, and two kids, Matthew 1 and Olive 2, in Long Beach...

April was happy to see that Vanessa was married. She looked for a date on the article after deciding to not read further. At the bottom right corner it said the magazine's name and listed the date as three years ago. She carefully put the article back and made sure everything looked like it did before she started to snoop.

April sat down with her waffles and coffee. She started to feel bad about the snooping and yet wanted to be certain that Sam wasn't too good to be true. Her best friend would've questioned why the man still had his ex on his fridge, she was sure of it. The only thing was, her best friend was always poo pooing the men April dated, no matter what they did. Sam would be no different and she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. She rationalized that he likely had her photo on his fridge because he kept a lot of memories on there. 

Still, it was odd. April didn't have photos of Jared, Stephen, Justin, and all the other boyfriends she had throughout her life.

She munched on the waffles contemplating something. She had to make sure there was no link still between Vanessa and Sam that she needed to worry about. She had an idea.

It was an hour later and April, after realizing Sam probably kept stuff in his closet like most people did, was looking in there to see if any old photo albums jumped out at her.

She kept the nagging feeling that she was being a bit creepy at bay as she looked in boxes and the dresser that he had in there. If there were three things she learned about Sam in the process it was, 1. He was a pot smoker, 2. He had the biggest collection of t-shirts she had ever seen, and 3. he hoarded little girl giftwrap like a pro. April had found his stash of weed, rolling papers, and three bongs. She then found he had all of Gracie's Christmas or Birthday wrap ready at any given moment. She was looking at an Orion Tattoo and Piercings shirt when she saw a little red shiny box on a shelf ledge underneath. April picked it up. It was the size of a recipe box like her grandma had. When she opened it she realized she had hit the jackpot.

There were photos of Gracie again as a little baby, one of Sam and his mom and what looked to be his brother, about ten more of him as a kid, several of his work crew, some photos of Sam with famous movie stars and musicians, many of his days in NYC, including him as a young tattooist with Lex Parsons, a few photos of places in NYC and then several of Vanessa. There were no photos of Angel, but April didn't know what would be worse; seeing that mean shrew's face or seeing what she was about to see. Sam had a photo of him and Vanessa, which looked like both of them naked, her nipple exposed as he kissed her on the mouth. Sam was taking the picture and had his other hand on her neck, possessively. Then there were a few of him with her in various places and then one that was all too much of his hand on her cheek as he took a photo of her smiling face.

April put the photos up, in a huff. 

She knew she had no right to feel that way. Vanessa was his past. He obviously, for whatever reason had issue with parting with those photos. But to have her on his refrigerator, in his shop and Facebook in painted form, and to hear from Shana that they still talk was all too much.

April left the closet just as she found it and closed the door as it had been. She resigned to get this off her mind and give Sam the benefit of the doubt for now. He had been all about her and spending all his free time with her. She was letting the green eyed monster rear it's ugly head.

She turned on his massive television and went about finding a movie.

On the floor in the middle of his closet lay one of the photos of Vanessa, missed when April had dropped it while looking at the other pictures.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam couldn't wait to get home for once. He had been so lonely with Gracie not being there that he loathed coming home to such a big empty house. Now with April there he was wanting to get off early and go home to her. He wrapped up his last client at 4pm and told Shana to lock up as she didn't get off until 5. Kyle smirked at Evan, as they were aware Sam had April back at home. Sam had mentioned it and he seemed antsy all day, wanting to get off work. They imagined having a beautiful woman at home was enough to make any man lose concentration, even nerves of steel Sam Orion.

He got into his truck, texted April and then pulled his jeans away from his crotch. "How old are you, Sam, Jesus?" he said, a hard on pressing against the denim. He was so excited at the prospect of coming through that door and seeing her and then taking her that he was getting the kind of erections he had in his late teens. He hadn't felt this way in years and it was killing him. His libido was through the roof and all he wanted to do was fuck April all day and all night. She had awakened something in him that he hadn't felt since he was with Vanessa. This time around, however, he had a girl that showed a little potential. 

Vanessa had cut short their future together. He had proposed to her in Little Italy one day and she had told him they needed to talk. It had taken the wind out of him. Vanessa loved him but didn't want to make such a commitment when she had some dreams in mind. Sam had told her he'd follow her wherever since he could tattoo wherever and she had felt bad. "At least let me see how this all turns out...I want to go back to California," she said. Sam had never thought in a million years that Vanessa would've said no. Her mother had a nasty divorce but Vanessa couldn't be relying on just that as her model of marriage. Sam had tried to be open-minded and understand why they couldn't get married and still travel to where she wanted to go. Vanessa had no good answers. She was in love with him, no doubt, but she didn't want to be married yet. She had been 24 and Sam 27. It was the perfect time. Of course there had been no other man. Vanessa could never keep her eyes and hands off Sam. It just wasn't her time.

Sam had last talked to her two months ago. She was saying how well her business is going and how her husband, Gerald, was cheating on her. Sam wanted to drop what he was doing, get on a flight to Long Beach and wrap his hands around that son of a bitch's throat, collect Vanessa, and her kids, and move them to Atlanta with him and Gracie. He couldn't do that, however. It was too long past, their relationship. He knew she'd leave Gerald and make it well on her own with her kids. Plus, he had someone on his mind, a pretty face that marched into his studio, handing him a subpoena, her lush hair long and her breasts up against her button down blouse. 

April was all he could think about. The sight of her, the smell of her, the taste. He loved how when he'd push into her there was a lot of resistance, she was so tight. The feeling of her made his head spin. He wanted to do everything with her and be everything to her. He didn't want to fuck this up. He was afraid he'd move too soon, especially since he'd give anything to have her move in with him. He wanted that sweet face and irresistible body in front of him every goddamned day and night. How she looked at him took his breath away. She was as into him as he was to her. He wanted to keep it that way.

He pulled into his driveway, chomping at the bit to get inside and get to his woman. He saw her come to the door and open it, smiling, just wearing his t-shirt and maybe some panties.

***

April was grinding on Sam, his left hand on her hip and his right hand going down her torso, feeling her body. "Goddamn, baby, I love this...view," he said, his breath labored with trying to hold off his climax. He looked down at her sex, which was being absolutely split by his cock, her wet pink lips taking every inch of him, and he looked back up at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open. She was close as she was beginning to grind down harder. 

Her right hand went to her loose hair and her left to her breasts and he almost lost his resolve. He raced to think of something unsexy so he could hold off, but it was no use. "Sammy...oh Sammy..." luckily she started coming and her head went back, her body taut and she yelled his name. 

Sam came so hard it felt like the orgasm was taking a year off his life. He growled and hoisted her up a little as he thrust himself into her more. They were both cumming so hard on each other it was like the best kind of porn, yet real. April's sex never ached and released so hard. Her orgasm was deep and extended and a swell of love took hold of her. "I fucking love you, Sam Orion," she said, ecstasy taking over.

"Ah hell, baby...Goddamn girl..."

***

Sam just came out with it after this session.

"I want you to live with me, April. I want you in my house, in my bed, in my clothes...I just..." he hugged her close to him.

April didn't want to give up her condo but knew it would sell quickly, as the area was nice. A lot raced through her head but she didn't waste time thinking. She was hopelessly in love with this man and despite it happening so quickly, she didn't care. "I want that, too, Sammy."

She had no idea how she was going to tell her parents or present this man to them possibly at some point. They'd want to know why she was selling the condo. Of course, maybe this was too soon. She could keep it for a while, seeing how things worked out, and then sell it. She had been awake at night thinking of ways to alleviate the shock her parents would have if they ever met Sam. He was a successful tattoo artist. He is worth a million or so. How about that, mom and dad? Oh his tattoos. Yeah. They're EVERYWHERE.

Her parents were going to flip.

Sam kissed her on the nose, then on the lips and got up off the couch. He hadn't been able to make it past the living room, they had been tearing at each others' clothes. "I'm going to change into something else and then we're going to make dinner. You like chili? I make a damn fine chili," he said.

April sat up, "Interesting. My uncle makes the best chili I've ever had, Sam," she smiled. Her Uncle Yancy owned a restaurant in Charleston called Blue Dove. He made the kind of food that people from all cultures praised, even saying he made stuff "better than my mom." Sam was pretty potent in the kitchen from what she experienced so far. She hoped at least Yancy would like Sam.

"Well your uncle hasn't had my chili or already makes it," he joked.

 

April got dressed in the shirt and panties she had and then went to the bathroom to freshen up. Looking in the mirror she realized she needed to maybe brush her hair and get into something else. She had spent the entire day loafing around, watching movies and drinking coffee. She eventually ate one of Gracie's yogurts and made a grocery list of more she'd get the child.

Sam was smiling to himself as he went into his bedroom and then to the closet to get a new shirt and change boxers. This girl was amazing, he thought. Ironically, had it not been for Angel he never would've met her.

When he got to the closet and flipped the light he saw a photograph laying on the floor near some luggage. It was laying facedown but he knew it was a photograph. He must've dropped something and went to get a shirt out first. He was going to leave the photograph on the floor and pick it up later except he hadn't taken photos in a long time. Almost everything he had was stored on his phone or online. He didn't remember looking at any photos recently, either. 

He picked the photo up and looked at it. Him and Vanessa long ago when they first met. He went to put it up.

Then it dawned on him.

***

April came out of the bathroom and changed. Sam was already out in the kitchen as she could hear some banging around. She heard him slam a drawer and figured it was odd. Another drawer slam. She wasn't sure what he was doing but it sounded like the drawers had been stuck on their roller and he was trying to get them to close. POP went another drawer. 

April walked out into the living room, which faced the huge open kitchen. Sam looked pissed off.

She stood there for a moment and his eyes turned to her. She was expecting him to say he got a mean text from Angel, until he reached over to something on the counter near him and held it up.

Bending his elbow at his side, and between his forefinger and middle finger he held up a photograph of him and Vanessa. The look in his eyes was intense and it was directed at April.

"If you're going to get into my fucking things all day, make sure you cover your goddamned tracks."


	22. Chapter 22

April stood there dumbfounded. Number one, she felt stupid for doing what she did. Number two, how could she have been so careless. Number three, she finally had his anger directed at her and it was chilling. He looked like he could've punched a hole through a wall and bust the drywall through to the next room. She didn't know what to say but felt like peeing down her leg would've been a proper response.

"Um, I can explain."

"Yeah?" he put the photo down and then put two hands on the counter, leaning forward, "Go on."

April felt the best thing to do was to just be completely honest. It scared her that it could cost her Sam, but she'd rather come clean than lie. She told him about seeing the painting, about Shana's conversation, about finding the photo and article on the fridge. She was jealous, she admitted it. She was afraid that something so good could be taken from her at any moment. April told him she was just trying to rule out him still being stuck on his ex. She had no history to go on, no "this has happened to me before". She was just afraid of Sam still being in love with Vanessa and was intimidated by her beauty.

Sam's had stood there after taking his hands off the counter, arms folded, and backed himself up against the sink, looking down as he listened to all of this. His jaw had clenched at the betrayal but he heard her out. Finally when she was done with her long run on explanation, he looked up at her.

"Vanessa WAS someone I was in love with."

April nodded her head.

"She ISN'T who I'm in love with anymore."

April immediately felt relieved. He went on.

"Was it hard to get over her? Yes. Do I still want her? No. She's a friend who has been here for me during all the shit I've had to deal with regarding Angel. Vanessa is married with two kids. It's long gone and matter of fact, we aren't the same people anymore. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes, Sammy."

"So when I let you stay here and I see this kind of shit it bothers me. That so soon in the game you don't trust me, but I get it," his eyes were slowly softening but not by much.

He went on, "Shana is a nineteen year old gossipy girl. I mean to fix that..."

"Sam, don't be mad at her..."

He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head, "I'm just going to have a talk with her. She riled all this up and she needs to see how it led to you being concerned."

"Okay."

"I have only cheated on one girlfriend. One. When I was dumb and in high school. I have never and will never do it again. Vanessa is my past. You're my future."

April started to cry.

Sam's eyes faltered and he exhaled, his chest going down then back up noticeably. April wiped her tears, "Sorry."

He shook his head, "It's alright. Come here."

April rounded the counter and came to him. He was still leaning and pulled her to him, her legs spread a little. "I, Sam O'Brien, promise to trust you, April Tillman, implicitly. I ask that you do the same. And I ask that you never ever do this again, okay?"

She laughed and he kissed her. They hugged and his body felt so good, so comfortable, she felt like she could relax into him. 

"Now let's make this food and move on from all this shit," he joked.

***

April was angry at Sam for besting her uncle Yancy. "This tastes better than his! I can't stand you! My family's skills down the drain," she joked.

Sam laughed, "It's good shit, isn't it? I learned to make it from Lex. Him, me, and his wife would make this stuff. He could do anything, old Lex."

April wasn't the hugest chili fan but this tasted like sex. It had just the right flavor, spice, and consistency. It could've been entered into a Texas Chili Festival and gotten an award. She couldn't cook at all. If this relationship was to take off, Sam would have to be the chef, unless he taught her all he knew.

As if he was reading her mind he said, "I'll pass on all I know to you if you teach me about the law. I need to get up-to-speed on taking Gracie away from Angel."

"I will help you in any way I can. I just need to find a job first."

"No you don't. Babe, you got time. Stop rushing."

"Sam, I have to work. I can't just give up and sit in your house all day," she said.

Sam nodded. He knew this was her life goal, becoming an attorney. He just didn't want her to stress.

"I get it, believe me. I know what it's like to want to do something," he held his hands out, "I mean look at me. I did what I wanted to do. But you need to chill a little. You were just let go a few days ago. And besides..."

April looked up.

"...I like the idea of you being here, ready to bend over that couch."

"Sammy!"


	23. Chapter 23

Sam woke up the following morning and took a moment to look down at April in his bed. She was naked, hair a mess all over her pillow, her nail polish cracked. She was in a deep sleep and he didn't want to wake her but wished she would stir and he'd have a reason to make some noise. It was the same with Gracie when she was a baby. He'd get her to sleep but then he'd wish her awake in the morning so he could play with her. April was the same, he wanted to see those dark brown eyes open and gazing at him. 

"Goddamn," he said to himself, admiring April and then finally pulled his naked body out of the bed, reluctant to get his morning started. It was 5:30 am and he had a full day ahead of him. Inkmastr was coming to do another story involving him. Although he was tired of them in the past, they wanted to feature a lengthy biopic on Lex Parsons. Sam was glad to contribute there. Lex was one of only a handful of people who he truly loved outside of his employees. Mom, Gracie, April, Lex, his employees. He'd be glad to talk about any one of those people at length. 

When he got up to get out of the bed, April's black lacy panties was around his left wrist. He scratched his head, trying to remember how that happened and then it came to him. "Shit baby, I hope you can walk today," he said softly and got up. Things had been the wildest ever the prior evening after dinner.

Sam was in the shower, hot water running down his body when the curtain pulled back and April's beautiful body appeared, her gorgeous breasts, flat stomach, and long legs there for him to take in. He grinned and she yawned and got in.

"Baby, now why are you up now?" he asked, putting his strong arms around her, kissing her.

"I just like to get a shower and lay back down. It's kinda a thing," she said.

"Mmm hmmm."

She smiled, "I know, it's weird."

Sam's green eyes smiled at her along with his mouth, "I don't think so, honey, I like shit like that."

April hugged him and rested for a moment against his chest and clavicle area, "So sleepy."

He hugged her back harder, "Yeah? I know. I put you out last night."

April shook her head, which was now saturated with water, "I think I broke something again."

"I bet you did. You're a wildcat, baby."

They went about the business of washing up, him putting shampoo in her hair and insisting on washing it himself. There was no conditioner in Sam's shower and April realized her hair was going to be full of knots. It didn't matter. Having this man's fingers running through her hair was one of the best feelings, outside of the other things he did to her. Everything Sam Orion did to her was so passionate, it was amazing.

She wondered what she was going to do that day and sitting in Sam's house was going to kill her. It was a great place but she could only watch so many movies on a huge TV. The place was spotless so she couldn't clean it. There was a small flower garden out back but she had no green thumb and it looked like a project Sam had between him and Gracie. There had to be something.

As they both got out of the shower he handed her a small hand towel and he took the big one, laughing.

"Sammy!" she protested.

He laughed even harder and said, "I just like keeping you naked. Hell, if I could you'd be naked all day in my house."

April shook her head.

Sam added, "I'll settle for barefoot and pregnant in the near future." He said it while facing away from April and walking to his closet for a shirt.

April was happy he didn't see the look on her face. If Sam wanted to move that fast he had better think again. First she needed to be married and second she needed more time. Motherhood was definitely in the cards one day, but not so soon. She needed more time, a career in place, and then a baby. She didn't say anything in response and Sam came out of the closet with a plaid longsleeve.

"Did I scare you, sweetie?" he asked, putting the shirt on, making it a crime covering up his amazing chest and abdomen.

She thought for a moment about how to carefully word this. "I want children one day, but not too soon, Sam."

He nodded, "I know. I think we have to take first things first."

She felt relieved. Things had moved super fast but it was easy with a man like him. She was feeling better until he said, "I think five more would do me just fine."

April looked up, "Five more years...or five more kids?"

"Kids."

"Um..."

Sam came up to her, buttoning his shirt right to the middle of his chest, "Babe, I'm kidding. But I'm not about wanting to have babies with you," he kissed her lips, "You carrying my son or daughter would be the most amazing thing to ever happen."

"Yes, just..." she couldn't continue because he kept kissing her, "...we have to plan this and give it time."

"I know that," he said between his teeth while moving on to her neck, "I'm not going to knock you up within a few months. Let's give it a year."

"Sam!"

"I'm kidding. Look, we'll talk about this later. I'm off to work."


	24. Chapter 24

April came up to the studio around 11 am to visit. Sam of course was more than happy for the visit and took her by the hand, showing her what everyone was working on. Kyle couldn't keep his eyes off her and Sam glared at him but knew it was his own fault for showing April off and for hiring a first class pervert. Kyle was harmless and the youngest person in the shop after Shana. He had a new girl every week and would tell them stories. Evan loved hearing it but Sam wasn't as impressed. Kyle had less game than Sam had in high school and less smarts to know how to operate the field. Kyle seemed to go after anything with a vagina and Sam had taken him aside several times to explain what's worth keeping. The kid had understood most of it but never put anything into practice. It came down to Sam telling him, "If nothing else always wear a goddamned condom."

It was around lunch time and Shana was going to go up and get lunch. April told her to stay put, she'd go get it. She wanted something to do. 

"April, Shana is paid to do this," Sam protested.

"Sam. No," she said and everyone looked over at Sam. No one ever effectively told Sam Orion no, and this was something they had to see. Sam didn't look sternly at her at all. He looked over at Shana who said, "It doesn't matter to me, Sammy," and then acquiesced to April.

"Everyone put in their orders. Virginia's Sandwich Shop over on Forsythe is what we voted on earlier," he said. The place was only ten minutes away but could get busy quickly, "Take my card, babe. You all give her your orders," Sam said to everyone.

***

Virginia's was new in town and attached to a bar called Jessup's. April had seen it in passing and had heard people rave about Virginia's. The place usually had a line outside it on weekdays if one didn't get there by noon time. Sam had told her to go now so she could find a good parking space. Shana had gotten there several times and had to park across the street at a drycleaners. 

When April got there cars were parked all over the place. She saw the line was already forming and knew she had gotten there almost on the edge of it being a mad house. Spotting a truck pull out from a side street that held a parking out back area, she pulled down the street and opted to park out back. There were a ton of parked vehicles back there and so she had to park behind Jessup's, which looked like an absolute dive for barflies. 

Pulling up she got out and noticed there were some men hanging around the back of Jessup's. She paid them no mind and tried to walk in the gravel in her heels, which she cursed herself for wearing. She still dressed for nicely in a sundress and heels. She heard someone whistle at her but she ignored them and made her way from the back to the side of Virginia's.

After twenty minutes she was back, walking to her car somewhat uneasily with her cursed shoes, she made it to her car and unlocked it, putting the lunches on the passenger seat. She noticed someone had walked up to her and was standing behind her now.

She turned and it was a skinny man wearing a red ball cap, denim button down and jeans. He grinned at her and then spit, "Sorry, m'am, but my friends and I couldn't help but noticin' you were alone, no man to help you."

Two more men walked up and they looked just as low life as the first. A cold rush of unease welled up in April. They were sizing her up, leering at her and no one was coming out back to their cars.

"Um, I have to go. People are waiting on me," she said and when she closed the passenger side door and went to pass the man in the cap stood in her way, the others laughing.

"You look like you're a C cup, right? I'm good at guessin'," he said, his friends laughing. 

April looked around and wondered if she should scream or if it would make things worse. Before she could answer that question the skinny man grabbed her by the arm and went to pull her along to go into Jessup's, "Come and watch me and the boys shoot pool. By the looks of you, you don't got nowhere you have to be."

April yanked away and he got upset and pulled her hard again, his breath smelling like whiskey. "You're gonna fuckin' go in that bar, now," he said. April started to scream and kick at him and he grabbed her hard by the neck, "Shut the fuck up," and he went to pull her in.

She felt like she was watching all of this in slow motion and she really wasn't a part of it. She felt like telling the character to scream again and so she did and realized it was her in trouble. April couldn't believe this was really happening to her. She was going to be dragged into a dive bar and be raped and who knows when anyone would save her. The men were drunk and belligerent and definitely insane for doing this in broad daylight. As the one skinny guy pulled her towards the back door of the bar a couple came around the corner of Virginia's and saw what was happening and ran back around the corner. 

"HELP!!" April screamed and prayed they were going to get help. When she saw them return with more people the skinny man shoved her so violently hard that she fell onto the gravel, onto her face, seeing stars. 

"Bitch got lucky, I'm outta here," he said, and he and one of the friends went and got into an 80s model Bronco. The third man ran to his vehicle and peeled out behind the Bronco, the two cars creating a dust up that reached April and the people approaching her. 

*** 

"Where's the food?" Evan wondered out loud, an hour and a half after April had left. They all knew Virginia's could get busy but the lag time between her leaving and then was too much. 

Sam looked up from his client, a MILF named Regina who was always coming onto him, and realized too much time had passed. "Lemme text her," he said, rolling his chair back to the shelf where he kept his stuff. Regina stared at him, admiring the curve and cut of his back in his shirt, his forearms and the purple latex gloves he had on. Sam was like her old man, who had passed away several years ago. He had looked like Sam when he was young and also did a lot of tattoo work in Savannah, where they were from. Course her man rode with a biker gang, Sam not being half as bad but two times handsomer. 

"Is that your lady friend?" Regina asked, she had been at the party and had talked to April. 

"Yes, m'am, she is," Sam answered and checked his phone. Nothing from her so he texted her. 

SAMMY: Everything alright? 

April was sitting in her car, witnesses talking to her, ambulance on the way. The sandwiches and soups were getting cold and she was concerned with that. 

"Don't you mind that," a black woman said who introduced herself as Michelle. She said she was retired and used to be an RN, "You've got a nasty abrasion on the side of your face and may need a few stitches to your upper cheek." 

"Oh no!" April got excited, "Do you have a mirror?" The shock of what happened to her did not dawn on her yet. April was still thinking she was watching someone else in a movie, another woman who had been assaulted. 

Another woman nearby, a lady who said that bar has rough patronage but had never known any of them to assault anyone, pulled a compact out of her purse and gave it to April. 

April slowly opened the compact and gasped at what she saw. It hurt but didn't feel nearly as bad as what was before her in the compact. The pain that felt like fire on her skin, searing her flesh, was no match for the wound. She saw that she had a gash on her upper left cheek, open and oozing blood along wa few bits of gravel in her skin. Her left knee and the palm of her hand were the same. The force of the man throwing her down did a lot of damage and she felt like her left knee had been twisted. She was missing a heel, which was over by the gravel which had red paint on it. When she squinted her eyes she saw that was in fact her own blood. 

A few men were at the scene, too, talking to each other about the license tag one of them memorized and how Jessup's usually didn't have such rowdy clientele. 

April's phone dinged and she looked down. It was Sam. 

APRIL: No :( I was assaulted. I'm at Virginias still. People are with me helping. Ambulance on the way. 

It took a minute as she gathered Sam must've been with the client that had walked in as she was leaving, an older large-chested woman who reminded her of a biker's lady. She was worried about worrying Sam and wanted to get everyone's lunches to them, still not grasping the brevity of what had happened. 

Finally his response came through: 

SAM: I'll be there in 10!! Stay there!! *** 

The ambulance was right in front of Sam and he raced following it. He had nearly busted the front bumper of his truck speeding out of the back of Orion Tattoo, taking out a few bushes. He hadn't given too much instruction to his employees, but told Kyle to wrap up Regina's tattoo as he'd finish it as soon as he could. His heart was racing wondering what the hell had happened. He didn't think he was sending her to a bad place, the area was fine, the bar next door was the kind of place where drunk Vets and truckers usually hung out at not making any trouble. No one at Virginia's that he knew of was dangerous. It had to be a customer to either Jessup's or Virginia's. 

The ambulance rounded the corner and went behind Virginia's, Sam not caring that he was not supposed to be following the vehicle on it's rear bumper. He pulled up close to the trash bin and he spotted a group of people near a white Mercedes. He was worried because April had said ambulance, and it couldn't be good. 

He hurriedly got out of his truck, slamming the door and rushed through the people. 

April's face looked beaten to hell and back. The hot rush of bloody anger washed over Sam and he held it back, kneeling at her. She fell into his arms and started crying as the EMTs asked Sam to move back so they could tend to her, "Sammy, I'm so sorry about the food..." she cried. 

Sam pulled back, his hands on her shoulders, "Baby, don't worry about the food...my God," he said. He didn't want to quiz her on who did this just yet. His first line of business was seeing to her. As the police pulled up shortly thereafter, he looked around. His eyes met a certain man's face. The man looked at Sam and then away nervously. Sam realized he probably looked mad as a bull and squeezed April's hand as she was being attended to, "I'm going to check on something," he said. She nodded as a lady EMT was treating her face. 

He walked up to the men, the three of them slight of build a little older than him. He could tell one of them had seen part of what happened. Call it sixth sense, call it from being in prison and knowing the stare of someone who'd seen too much, he knew this man had seen what happened. 

"Hi, Sam Orion," he said, holding out his hand, the men one at a time shaking it, "That's my girl, April. I want to know what you saw," he said, his eyes settling on the one man. 

The man was intimidated by the deep set green eyes and the red-brown scruff. Making things as scary was the man looking at him intensely had tattoos all over his arms, hands, fingers and neck. He had work boots on that looked worn from use, little did he know Sam was a simple tattoo artist. 

"I'm Jerry. I saw the tail end of what was going on," he said, "Three men. I came out and they appeared to be dragging her towards Jessup's. I got their tags." 

Sam took out his cell phone, "Jerry, I'm going to take down those tags. What were they?" he asked, texting the tags to himself. 

Jerry told him the tag numbers and letters and added that the one man who had her by the arm was driving with a Louisiana plate, "I've been inside Jessup's once. I never saw anyone who looked like him or his two friends." 

Sam talked to Jerry, getting what he needed to know while the cops walked up. One of the deputies recognized Sam and nodded at him, "Let us handle this, Sammy," he said, Sam recognizing him as one of Evan's customers. 

Sam nodded and looked over at April. The EMTs were getting her up to take her in the ambulance. She had apparently exchanged her cell phone number with the black woman at the scene who was tending to her the most. She was apparently Jerry's wife. Sam went to get in the back of the ambulance with April but she protested, "Follow me in the truck," she said. Sam reluctantly agreed and figured it was best. 

He didn't want April to hear him making a phone call to a friend who had access to license plates in three states.


	25. Chapter 25

April didn't have to have too many stitches and didn't have to stay overnight in the hospital. She was thankful for both as she was worried about a scar and didn't want a huge hospital bill. Sam had held her hand as soon as he got to the ER and glared at a doctor who tried to part them for a moment. "I'm not leaving her side," Sam told him, his hand squeezing April's. She had been claiming she was alright but he could tell she was rattled. She had initially cried when he got there but was putting on a stiff upper lip through the whole ordeal. The officers had questioned her about the men, one of them warning Sam to not do anything rash when she was describing her experience. Sam's face was like stone, his jaw clenched, and his chest betraying a simmering anger beneath the surface. He was going to find those men, alright and he was going to fuck them up. He knew the cops knew it too; it wasn't just as a precaution that they warned him. They knew Sam Orion wasn't one to be fucked with. They had never seen him with a woman other than Angel, who they were acquainted with due to Toney King. This particular woman, April Tillman, was a striking beauty and Sam looked downright angrily protective of her.

After the cops left, a nurse came in and cleared the paperwork for April to go home. She gave April wound care instructions and a hotline to call for any kind of psychiatric needs. She told April she should go to an appointment with them at least once.

"Anything else?" Sam asked. He was so pissed off he could've spit tacks. It wasn't that the hospital wasn't doing all they could, it was he was upset for April having to go through all this. Now she had a shrink who was going to dig in. He felt bad for snapping that way and knew it was only to assist her, but he just wanted to get her home and safe and sound.

The nurse gave them all the needed information and within an a half hour they were in Sam's truck heading towards his house.

"I want to get my car," April said, realizing Sam was gripping the wheel with one angrily-veined right hand, his face fixed in a stare down with the road.

"Evan and Kyle already brought it to the shop. We can get it tomorrow," he said.

April looked at Sam. He looked like he was going to maim and kill someone, and maybe not even in that order. Before she could say anything about listening to what the cops had said, his phone buzzed. He answered it.

"Yep?"

She couldn't hear what the other person was saying but could tell all too well what Sam was discussing.

"That's in Marietta. Yep. Uh huh...text me where they're staying."

After a few more minutes April broached the subject. "I don't want you going after them, Sam. I want the police to handle this."

Sam smiled ruefully and turned down the dirt road he lived off of, "Sweetheart, Atlanta PD isn't going to handle this the Sammy way. They're going to be all lawful and safe," he said.

April was about to protest.

"Baby, I love you," he said, his hand reaching out and touching her hand softly. Normally he'd reach out and caress her face but it had stitches in it, "Don't tell me to go easy on anyone who ever hurts you. I'm not capable of it, sweetie. Someone messes with you or Gracie..."

He stopped talking. April looked down at her knees, which hurt like hell from being knocked into the gravel. She was terrified of all of this and how it would resolve.

"Sam, I don't want you hurt," she said.

Sam laughed as he pulled into the driveway, "Honey, look at me," he said and came to a stop. She turned and looked at him.

"There's things in my past that I am not proud of. Lots of hard livin' and making rules up as I go. I've made it this long and been involved with far worse people than these men. They're going to get what's coming to them. No way to stop that."

***

11 pm

Sam had locked up the house and checked his gun cabinet. He hadn't had to use any one of them in a long time. He hoped he didn't have to again. He wanted to strangle these men with his bare hands and had some friends who were going to accompany him in this mission. He couldn't let April know but he was contemplating making those men disappear. He mulled it over again and again and came to the conclusion finally that he was going to scare them so bad they'd move halfway around the world to avoid him. He called his friend Bart, who was 300 lbs and Evan. They were going to accompany him on a ride out to the motel these men were at. Tomorrow during the day he'd take care of them, one way or the other.

Sam went to the bedroom, April on her side of the bed, facing away from him. He stripped down naked and changed into some boxers. As he was checking his phone one last time for the night he heard April sniffling. She was in one of his t-shirts and he could tell her shoulders were hunched. She was definitely crying.

He turned off all lights but one dim lamp near his bed and he got in behind her, his strong arms going around her.

"Shhh, April," he said.

April turned around, situating herself to facing him, her eyes red and face blotchy. "Sammy, you told me you loved me earlier."

Sam nodded positioning his head on his hand, his left arm bent, "Yes, I've felt it for a long time."

April rubbed her face, "I just loved hearing that, especially after today. And knowing I will be alright."

His hand smoothed her hair back on the right side of her face, "You're my woman. I knew I wanted you the moment I saw you. Knew I loved you the moment you came to the party. You're what drives my day, April," he said softly.

She wanted to cry more but felt an overwhelming urge that was more base, more animal. It was something she desperately needed to feel at that moment. She wanted him to claim her, take away the touch of that man behind Jessup's. Not feeling at all like she was frail anymore, she wanted to be taken.

Sam was still staring at her softly and she didn't want any pity.

She twisted a little, arching her back and pulled the shirt she was wearing off her body. Sam's eyes widened and the look on his face turned dark. He was feeling it, too. As she stared at him and pulled off her panties she could see his chest rising and falling more noticeably. She said breathlessly, "Take me, Sam Orion. Take my body, now."

 

Fingers entwined, Sam rolled his hips, fucking her. April was in ecstasy, her eyes opened as she came to orgasm. Sam smiled because he knew she was coming on him. He could feel her contractions on his cock and it made him empty into her so completely. He held nothing back, cumming as he saw fit, getting hard again just minutes later. A cry escaped April's lips again, and again, and again. Sam's forehead to hers, a sheen of sweat on his neck and upper chest. "Fuck me, Sammy...don't stop...I'm yours, I'm yours..." she breathed. 

"I can....I can feel your cunt," he breathed, going up on his arms. His hips were rolling, stiffness pulling out a little and then going back in to the hilt as he looked down at his work. His body was dark with tattoo and a stark contrast to her lightly tanned skin. 

April felt another orgasm at a distance come closer and closer until it wrecked her, "SAMMY!" she cried out.

He kept going. He was going to chase every little climax he could out of her. The scruff on his face was not quite a beard yet, her fingernails went to it and lightly scraped his cheeks. She held his face in her hands, loving the handsomeness that was staring down at her, drilling her into a pool of nothing. She was so wet from all of her climaxes that she could hear it. Sam was so thick it didn't leave much room, but she was loose and slippery. Her body felt totally overridden with pleasure.

Another aching orgasm was delivered and another. April told Sam she wanted to be taken from behind, "Own me," she breathed. 

Sam got up and flipped her over. He went to position himself at her sex when she said, "No, own me."

It was clear to Sam that April was trying to ward off any kind of threat those men had been to her. While he should've said something and asked her if this was what she really wanted, his throbbing cock got the best of him. 

"Are you...sure?" he finally said. 

"FUCK. ME," she breathed as she looked over her shoulder at him. Sam roughly grabbed her hips and then spit in his hand. He applied it to her and then slowly but surely pushed into her ass.

April was breathing hard, it hurt but it was exhilarating at the same time. She felt like she was filled so completely and her sex, which was incredibly sensitive, was beginning to throb, as Sam's girth was pushing into that area, as well.

Sam didn't want to move. He knew he would bust all over her. Her ass was unbelievably tight and the dimples on her lower back along with her firm around rear was making him lightheaded. 

"I'm going to go....slow..." he breathed, with a hitch to his voice.

Although April's knee were hurting she wanted him to show her pain. She wanted to be hurt by Sam and Sam only.

"Okay..."

Sam started to thrust lightly, his hands on her hips. She was grinding back on him and it was driving him crazy. His cock felt so sensitive and so snug. As he picked up the pace he leaned over and started to play with her.

"Oh god that pussy is so wet, baby," he breathed. April reached over, grabbed a pillow and they tucked it under her so he could lean on her and keep going.

The heavy breathing and curses out of the both of them rivaled any porn Sam had seen. Her ass up against his hips, his fingers inside her as his cock fucked her from behind. He was in heaven.

"Sammy..." she cried, "I'm....oh god..."

April started to orgasm deeply, feeling it in both areas, behind and the front. It was the most intensely pleasurable sensation ever as she knew she was coming in multiple areas at the same time.

"Oh fuck....April...." he couldn't believe it as she squirted against his fingers, and pulsated within against his cock. 

He pulled out after cumming inside her, his heart racing, looking down at her body as she slowly rolled onto her back. She glowed despite the harsh wounds to her knees and face. She had an orgasm blush and it covered her entire body, a smile drawing across her face.

"April," Sam said, breathless, looking down at her, "You don't know...how long....I've fantasized about doing this to you."

April's eyes closed and she started to drift off, "Sammy..."

"Yeah?"

She didn't answer. She had been worn out and fell into sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

2 Months later

Sam had become obsessed with finding the men who had assaulted and watched the assault of April. He had been determined to meet up with them the day after the incident. He had good information on where they were at but when he, Bart, and Evan pulled up to the shithole motel they had been staying at, all they found was a maid cleaning the room. She had no information on where the men had gone. Sam had gone to the front desk, confirmed their names and found they had paid in cash with no address information. Sam was livid and ever since that day had been focused on finding them and possibly killing the one who hurt April.

April, on the other hand, was asking too many questions about what he had planned and had gone and talked to the police a week ago, worried that Sam was going to do something to put himself in danger. The anger in his eyes when had come home to her that day was enough to make her get off the couch, go to the bathroom and lock the door. Sam had stood outside it pleading with her to understand his way of doing things. "Darlin', I can't change," he said. She had emerged, saying she had thrown up because he upset her so much and thanked him for that. He had felt awful.

Tonight Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed listening to April throw up. They had gone out the night before to dinner with Shana, her boyfriend, Kyle, his flavor of the month, Evan, and Robbie. April had eaten something that she would later be puking up on the side of the road on the way back home. Sam had been so busy at work that he realized he hadn't cooked in over a month and felt bad for putting April in this position. 

April finally reappeared from the bathroom, just wearing a bra and panties, her hair a sexy crazy mess, rubbing her eyes.

"Babe, it's going to take a while to get all that out of your system," he said. He saw her eyes linger as he scratched his bare chest. Up until she got sick again, she had been talking about wanting to get on top of him. That all ended when had ran to throw up.

"Even the mouthwash is making me feel pukey, Sammy," she said and pouted. He smiled at her, loving her despite just getting sick. April went to the dresser drawers to get something. Sam was starting at her body and noticed she had gained a little bit of tummy. It was cute and he was happy she hadn't mentioned anything about it. Maybe it was the angle, but he hadn't noticed before either.

"Hey, um, April honey...can I ask you something?"

She undid her bra, her full beautiful breasts on display. Sam found that he still stiffened despite being used to her. She got one of his shirts out and put it on, the material clinging to her shape.

"You've been kinda sick for a while, haven't you?" he continued.

April knew with all the drama of late and the damned seafood restaurant they went to last night, she was having a stroke of bad luck. She was also more worn down, more depressed about not finding a job, and had failed to sign up for her last semester at the college. All day she just wanted to lay around, watching TV, which was not like her.

"Yeah, I am sorry, Sam. I'm not having a real good lately. I am just worried."

She came over to Sam and stood between his legs as he sat on the bed. His eyes were studying her very specifically and he rolled up her shirt a little, her thinking he was going to kiss her chest. When he didn't roll her shirt up higher and his hands studied her stomach she thought it was odd.

"Baby. When's the last time you bled?"

April was taken aback, "What?" She knew she was late but she's had that happen before when stressed or when she ran track in high school. She had been in amazing shape then.

He smiled, "Answer the question, sweetie."

"About two..." she started to think and then it dawned on her, she answered softly, "two months ago."

He slowly nodded his head, looking up into her eyes. "You think you may want to check that out?"

***

The next day April ran into the clinic at the closest urgent care place she could find. She didn't have time to waste, not wanting to buy the test on her own. It took an hour before the nurse could get her to a pee test, but she finally did it and waited anxiously for another twenty minutes. The nurse returned with her results and showed her.

The test was positive for hCG. 

"Ms. Tillman, you're pregnant."

***

April was stunned, sitting in the Mercedes in the parking lot. She sat there for thirty minutes not knowing who to call first. Her parents would be livid as she wasn't married yet and pregnant by a man she'd only been seeing for a few months. Not to mention when they saw him they'd flip out, too. Her best friends would be shocked, but understanding, wanting the details. She had told them only a little about Sam, so as not to have them research him and then have to hear them ask, "Are you sure about this?"

No there was only one person she wanted to call and she went to press speed dial. Before the call could go out she stopped it and realized this was something she needed to see herself. She felt her life was already in shambles now, law career in the toilet, a child inside her and yet the look that she believed would crawl across Sam's face almost gave her wings. She could see the sparkle in his eyes like he was figuring something out that she didn't know.

She decided to text him.

APRIL: I've got something to tell you tonight


	27. Chapter 27

When Sam got the text he had been getting ready to leave work. He had a long day, as it had been a sleepless night for April and therefore him. The text hit right through his chest and made a warm feeling fill his heart.

His woman was pregnant.

Sam knew she was getting the test done and knew that if she wasn't pregnant she would've said so. This was something else. She wanted to see his face when she told him. He loved her for that and he felt like he was going to burst out in tears once she said it. He had to hold on. Had to be strong. This was going to be different than with Angel.

This was going to be beautiful and magical. He was in love this time. He was so excited he could barely lock up the shop properly and had Evan do it. 

He jumped into his truck, turned on the satellite radio, and was bobbing his head to the music, a song he loved. 

Sam was grinning from ear to ear and despite a little voice of reason telling him she could very well NOT be pregnant, his soul told him this gorgeous, wonderful, sexy, intelligent woman was carrying their child and he was going to make love to April like fifteen men tonight, if she could handle it.

SAM: Baby, I'm coming home 2 you now

***

April was wearing a soft pink camisole and cotton boy shorts. Gracie was going to be there again in a few days and it was her last time to just wear whatever she wanted in the house. She was sitting at the table, heart racing, anticipating Sam's face when she told him she was with child. She had to be mad but Sam was some kind of love voodoo. She had stopped her career, stopped her independent life, and was considering a life with a man she'd only been with for less than six months. It was insane and she figured maybe that is what it took. She was all over the place with emotion. One day feeling silly about stopping law school, the next happy she wasn't going to be dealing with that life anymore. It made her feel downright bipolar at times, her thoughts on the subject. All she knew at the end of the day was this amazing man loved her and aside from the initial fear about Vanessa and her realization that her parents would have to eventually meet him and judge him, she was incredibly, exhilaratingly happy.

She was lost in thought and heard Sam's truck roll over the gravel. Her heart was racing as she sat at the table, her hands clasped. She had a grin on her face but kept trying to not look too goofy so she'd cover her lips a few times. She could hear him bound up the stairs, something he never did and then when the door opened he stood there looking at her. 

His face had an unbelievable look on it, exuding sheer and unabashed love. He came over to the table as she got up and she threw her arms around his neck, his arms going around her waist and his mouth to her neck and hair, "Sammy...I'm pregnant..." "I know baby, I know," his mouth went to hers, greedily, hungrily kissing her, overwhelming her senses until tears started flowing out her eyes. They were both elated and didn't care about any careers, parents, friends, or the brevity of any of it.

He let her stand and his hands went to her face, kissing her. She devoured his lips, his beard almost all the way grown back, not caring about the burn of his whiskers against her skin.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he said.

"Sammy, take me to bed..." she breathed.

He wasted no time scooping her up in his arms and taking her to his bed, their bed, and laying her down. He pulled her camisole up and off her, then pulled off his shirt. He kissed down her chest and lingered on her belly. Sam's lips kissed around her navel and he laid his head on her stomach, knowing he couldn't feel anything there yet but wanting to be as close to their baby as possible. It was an incredibly moving moment and April's hands went to his head, caressing it, fingers through his hair. After a moment there, he got up, pulled off his jeans and boxers, his eyes never once leaving hers. She pulled off her boy shorts and Sam then guided himself inside her, April's mouth letting out a soft moan. 

He couldn't take his eyes off her and they clasped hands him looking down at her, eventually smiling. She felt incredibly sexy, wonderful, full of him and full of joy. Her first orgasm hit and she cried out, her second within minutes and a third shortly thereafter as he bear down on her, thrusting deeper. 

Sam had started saying something to her after he began to cum and it was muffled, as his face was in her hair. She could begin to make it out as it was repetitive, Sam lost in emotion.

"Marry me, baby...marry me. Marry me..."


	28. Chapter 28

As Sam and April lay there, bodies cooling under the fan, they took in the shock of all that transpired. They met less than six months ago, April lost and gave up on her career, she moved in with him, got pregnant, and he just asked her to marry him.

April had always seen herself as marrying someone totally different, possibly an attorney, likely in Atlanta. They'd open up a firm, maybe, and they'd have 2 children. The husband would be clean cut, no stubble, handsome in a successful attorney kind of way, taking her to brunch with couples who were exactly the same as them. It would be a country club life filled with people playing tennis, backgammon, golf, and going boating just off the coast at Hilton Head. Her friends would be fake and judgmental and she'd never be able to gain more than 10 pounds outside of pregnancy. It would never be anything other than this kind of existence.

What she now had was totally different. Sam was probably bringing in the exact same amount of money, if not more, than a successful attorney who ran his own firm. April had seen Sam's bank account numbers, one of the accounts, that is, and it was more than she had expected. He was opening a new studio in another part of Atlanta and trends were still on the side of his line of work. Of course the problem with Sam was this same line of work and his personal appearance. Her family and some of her friends would never accept him. If by some miracle they did, it would take a lot of proving to ever convince them that Sam wasn't just white trash who stumbled into success.

April had realized something, however, as she fell deeper in love with the man; she had always secretly harbored a desire for a man like Sam. 

She remembers times in South Carolina and even in Georgia, when she'd be out with friends, and see a rough-hewn, take-no-shit, tattooed, truck-driving good-looking man and wonder what he was like in bed. Was he dirty or soft? Would he hold her down until she came harder than before? How far did all those tattoos go on his body? Those kinds of guys always locked eyes with her and she'd have to break the gaze, looking away. They'd be with a girlfriend who was usually pretty and covered in tattoos, wearing boots and cut off shorts. Always a pickup truck, hardly ever a car, unless it was a Dodge Challenger. April had lusted for men like that for years and yet never really fully realized it until she had Sam before her.

She had no idea how she was going to break all this to her family. She hadn't said yes yet to Sam as he was in the throes of climax and her mind was spinning. Would she call her mom and sister, go to them? Her father would want to see Sam face to face and that is when the real problems would begin. She could see it now, "You impregnated my youngest daughter, outside of wedlock, and you're an ex con who's only known her 6 months?" Her father, Leonard Davis Tillman III, would grab the edge of a $1000 chair and fall into it, holding his chest. Her sister Rebecca would look at disgust at Sam, despite April knowing good and well that she'd desire him. Rebecca married well and her husband, Richard, would be both intimidated and shocked by Sam. 

April's mom, Corinne, would cry. So many dreams and hopes dashed. Her baby in a wedding dress with a pregnancy bump or, God forbid, the child being born first and being in the actual wedding pictures.

April sighed heavily and Sam turned to her, his hand going to her stomach.

"Sweetheart, you okay?"

"Yes and no, Sam."

She turned on her side and looked at him. He was so handsome it always made her heart skip a beat. He was amazing outside and in. 

"I'm afraid of how my family is going to react to all of this."

Sam's eyes faltered and his fingers started to softly caress her belly. His chest hair still had droplets of sweat in them and so his worried breathing stood out more. "They're not going to like me, will they?"

April scooted closer to him and kissed his lips, him answering back with a kiss that was deeper. 

"I feel like I can work on them, Sam. I know they won't disown me, truly, but I feel it could be close to the edge."

Sam looked awful. He was indirectly being put down and it was threatening to keep him from marrying her. He was so desperately in love with her it killed him. He had been there before, the strength of a love so deep it would pull his heart right out of his chest if she were to go. Vanessa had broken him badly. April was the answer and light years more amazing than Vanessa. He always felt Vanessa was looking past him at something else. April looked _at_ him.

He felt bad about only one thing with April; her aspirations to be an attorney. He had money, she had money saved up, and he saw no reason for her to kill herself rushing back into it. He wanted her to be everything she ever wanted to be. However, as time went on, and she moved all of her things into his home, she began to become disillusioned with the entire field in general. He'd come home finding her watching TV, still in her pajamas. Never one to push, and her still looking as lovely as the day he met her, he didn't say "Did you look at any positions online?" Although he wanted April to succeed he also wanted her to never worry about work, like his mom had to. It was early on to be feeling this way but something deep in his soul told him, she's the one.

She still had not answered her about marrying him. The way she had been speaking told her she was planning on it but he wasn't sure.

"April...so you will marry me?"

She was quiet for a moment and then sat up, bringing the sheet to cover her breasts.

"Sam, I want to be properly asked."


	29. Chapter 29

One week later.

April was throwing up into the toilet, tears coming out of her eyes from being tired of it all. She threw up twice a day, every day and her doctor had said it was unfortunately a normal thing. She had taken the B6 and antihistamines which he had said were safe, but it didn't stop the onslaught. Sam would come into the bathroom, gather her long hair back and hold it, his other hand massaging down her back. He loathed doing this but would recall the things he had to go through with Angel, who also had morning sickness when pregnant with Gracie. Sam had cared for her but he felt empty. With April, he'd lovingly soothe her, softly running his fingers down her back. "I love you," he'd say and April would say, "Screw you, Sam," which led to him laughing. "That's what got us here, baby."

She never wanted breakfast but Sam would make her a smoothie he had made Angel. April would put it in the fridge after he left but have it later in the day and eat a bowl of oatmeal. She'd later throw some of it back up. The cycle would continue every day and Sam would check on her by afternoon.

SAM: How's my babies?  
APRIL: Ugh  
SAM: That bad?  
APRIL: When does this stop? The throwing up??  
SAM: All women are different, bb

Gracie was there with her finally and had come to realize April is "daddy's girlfriend." They'd play in the yard and in the house, the neighbor and her child sometimes coming by. It was a nice sweet little day and Gracie would ask April, "Why are you sick? Do you cry when you throw up? I cry when I throw up."

Gracie did not know April was pregnant and couldn't tell. She knew baby's came from "people's stomachs" but didn't know much more. Sam also didn't want Angel to know April was pregnant until the last possible minute. He didn't trust Angel. He didn't think she'd hurt April, but she'd have a lot of verbal abuse to spew forth. It was best that Gracie and therefore Angel were kept in the dark.

 

***

Sam waited the following week after Gracie left to wake April up, tell her they were taking a short road trip because he had to check out a "location" for a tattoo studio. He booked the weekend in an 18th century bed and breakfast in Savannah and it was going to be a surprise. April at first didn't know if she wanted to go anywhere, thinking it was just a day trip. "Trust me, you'll want to see this location," he told her. She had nodded, interested in seeing what he had in store for a new studio. When April was getting a shower getting ready he slyly packed a bag and put a dress he loved that she had in it. He gathered an assortment of clothes she liked and quickly ran to his truck, putting the bags, including his, in the toolbox that was attached to the cab and the bed.

The trip to Savannah was a little over 4 hours. April was good for the trip, not feeling sick at all. Sam knew they'd have to break the rules about eating outside of the home on this trip, but knew April wouldn't mind. She had been wanting a burger badly despite meat not being the best thing in the world. She was determined to get that burger, she said, now that they were on the road. He shook his head smiling, "I think you'll get more than that, sweetie." She didn't know what he meant and stared ahead. Sam probably had something planned, some nice restaurant while they were there.

When they got to Savannah, April was in love with the place. She hadn't been since college and hadn't appreciated it as much because she had been drunk. It could be a party town to some, but to others it was incredibly romantic with it's little courtyards, great oaks, and moss. It had a lot of the same charms of Charleston, but with a darker air to it. This was the deep South and it was gorgeous.

It dawned on April that they were not going to look at a studio just yet when Sam pulled up next to a bed and breakfast that looked like dated back to the 1700s. The Magnolia Inn had gaslights outside and vines all over the wrought iron fence. White pillars, stained with hundreds of years worth of faint mildew stood on either side of the grand door that was the entrance. "Sam, what are we doing?" she smirked and he shook his head, smiling, "I figure we can stay the night. Why not?"

The inside of the Inn and especially their bedroom was incredibly romantic. It was the kind of place April felt was perfect for making a baby, although it was too late now. Their bed was a canopy bed and there was a dark brick huge fireplace in the corner. A mirror that the woman who owned the bed and breakfast said came off a pirate ship hung over the fireplace. It was very old looking and the woman joked that it was haunted according to some. There were fresh roses and candles set out and their bedroom that had it's own bath and a balcony that looked out onto a garden/courtyard that had lights all in the trees that looked like they were probably going to be amazing come nightfall. In the distance April could see a cemetery with weeping willows in it.

"Sammy...wow," she said, her hands to her cheeks after the innkeeper had closed the door and left. April went to the window and took in a fountain that was in the courtyard. A couple was downstairs admiring it.

She turned to him, "I don't have anything to wear besides this, Sammy."

"Oh yeah? Then what about the bags I put in the toolbox?" he smiled. He came up behind her and started playing with her hair, running his fingers down her locks.

She turned around and looked at him, "Oh my God, Sammy," kissing him on the lips, "You are sneaky."

He nodded and pulled her into his arms, "Lets get into some other clothes and go look at some stuff, then some dinner," he then laughed.

***

After seeing the sites, Sam took her to a secluded very romantic restaurant for dinner. She had her burger and a little salad with it. Sam loved watching April take her first bite of the burger, her eyelids fluttering for extra effect. He laughed at her and she wiped her lip, big bite in her mouth. "I hope the baby likes it, too," he teased her, and April nodded, her eyes rolling, "I hope so, too, I am so over this sickness, Sam."

When dinner was over they strolled hand-in-hand to one of the courtyards in the middle of old Savannah. The trees were filled with lights and there were a few people out and about. April was remarking about how much Savannah resembled Charleston, except the former had a more pirate era vibe to it and Charleston was old money and gentility. "I think a lot of the houses here look the same, but Savannah is more dark, more romantic...more..."

April had turned when Sam let go of her hand. He was down on one knee, his green eyes burning into her own with deep love. His chest was breathing noticeably as he stared at her, locking her eyes to his, and reached into his pocket. Out came a small red box that said Cartier. April's knees were weak, despite her knowing this was bound to happen soon, and she felt an overwhelming urge to cry. It started happening, a tear fell from her eye and Sam's face quickly reflected that same emotion as his lips tightened and his eyes weakened. He opened the box and took the diamond solitaire and gold ring and reached for her trembling left hand. A couple had stopped to watch and you could tell they were sweetly enjoying the moment.

"Will you, April Marie Tillman, marry me, Samuel Jesse O'Brien?" he said, his face with a seriousness that made her feel like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Yes, Sammy..." she said, her mouth quivering, "Yes, I will marry you," and he slipped the ring on her finger, the couple clapping and another person coming up near them clapping as well.

Sam nodded to them and he got up, he and April throwing their arms around each other hugging, his body gently rocking hers as she cried into him. "I love you so much, Sammy." "I love you, sweetheart, Goddamn how I love you."

***

The soft amber glow of the candles and the soft beauty of the canopy bed made April feel like she didn't deserve any of it, it was so breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes were closed as she softly rode Sam, his hands caressing her thighs, hips, and his thumb sometimes going to her sex to stimulate her even further towards the brink. She smelled jasmine and some other flowers that had been put out and she felt so beautiful and so sexy.

Sam, always in tune with her, to the point it was downright supernatural, said softly, "You are so fucking beautiful..."

She was so close and wanted to just look at him, even if it meant slowing her eventual orgasm to study his face. He was always the first to break into sweat and his neck and chest were glistening. Her hands went to his chest and she slowly turned her head to the side, his right hand going to her face. She turned her head and kissed his palm, looking down at him. "Sammy, you're the best decision I've ever made."

He gulped and his eyes faltered, "Oh, honey."

April held off a little longer on coming. She just wanted to keep him inside her as long as possible. As long as she rode him he'd be there. She knew it had to kill him, holding off so long but he never said it. It just made him harder, stiffer, and ache even more when he released.

"Take your bra off," he said, as she hadn't yet removed the beautiful soft pink lace number. She stared at him, her hips still moving back and forth and her full breasts fell only a little. April was tight in all places and her breasts were magnificent to Sam. They were perfect sized and liked seeing her dark rosy nipples harden as she'd come. It drove him wild. If he didn't know any better he'd say they were bigger, fuller. Her pregnant body was going to be gorgeous, he thought, he was enjoying the knowledge that he was responsible for her changing body. He felt honored and couldn't believe he was graced with this woman. All the bad things he had done, and there were many, and still the guy upstairs gave her to him. He watched a tell a tale sign on her face start to appear and he felt her clenching on him. His hands went to her breasts and her hands covered his.

"Come on, sweetheart...ah I bet this feels so damn good right now...come on April, baby..."

All that came out of her mouth was a moan and her head went back, her nipples hardening under his hands. Her body came down harder on him, grinding into her orgasm as he joined her. He enjoyed chasing her orgasm with his, and he winced, his cock seizing and releasing all he had into her.

"Little mama..." he breathed and shook. He saw stars and God was it amazing.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any typos, it's because I was once again typing too quickly. I am the typo QUEEN.
> 
> Enjoy.

Two weeks later.

April and Sam held hands as they walked up the front marble steps at her parent's home in old Charleston. The house had been featured in a movie once and was the picture perfect example of southern charm. It was an antebellum home, one of the few that still existed, and had been in her family for two hundred years. Sam felt out of his league but she squeezed his hand hard after they rang the door bell. "You can do this, Sammy."

She had already told her parents she was pregnant and engaged. And to a tattoo artist. And he had been in prison a short time. And she wasn't pursuing her career for now. And he was a millionaire...

Her mom had wept, her dad had been a little more calm than she had expected. Her sister had given her an earful about jumping into marriage just because she was "knocked up". Her sister was the type to judge unwed mothers within a heartbeat. She had found out later that Rebecca had researched Sam after getting his name and while she found him, "wrong-side-of-the-tracks sexy", she was positive he was up to no good by marrying her. Her sister even went so far as to suggest this was to get even more money, "Tattooing isn't going to be popular forever, you know. Those...people...are already getting things lasered off."

April was thinking of all this and yet was going to be defiant and hold her fiancée's hand with pride. He was wearing a nice suit with a tie to meet her parents for the first time, as well as to not show off the tattoos. She wanted her parents to accept Sam as he was but he insisted on not blazing into their home looking the way he normally does when he tries to dress respectful. He had applied some of April's liquid makeup to the word FUCK on his fingers. He didn't think her daddy would like seeing that, especially since that's what led to all this. 

Mazy, a woman who had worked for the Tillman's for years, answered the door and smiled, "Miss April," the woman smiled, her Irish face ruddier than April had last remembered, "I am so happy to see you...and is this your soon-to-be?" April hugged Mazy and introduced her to Sam, the woman taking his hand and shaking it but Sam hugging her. Mazy blushed and looked at him, "I hear your last name is O'Brien?" "Yes, m'am." "My daddy was an O'Brien...came from County Clare, Ireland...come in, you two."

Sam looked down the long hall, which had a painting of some ancestor from the 1800s in a Confederate uniform. He looked to be more than just some mere infrantryman. He looked like a general. The floors were marble checkerboard, a huge grand staircase before him, a room on his left with a piano in it, that he was pretty sure was a Steinway and to his right he could see an elaborate painting of April in a gown. She saw him looking at it and he nodded and smiled at her, "There's my baby." She was embarrassed at the display. She had always felt funny being made to stand for such things, but her mother insisted on having the paintings done, the one of her sister on the other side of the parlor fireplace, though Sam had not seen it yet. Her sister was a blonde and cooler, snotty, and had blue-gray eyes. April resembled her father while Rebecca looked like their mother.

Mazy led them to a room farther down on the left that was a huge sitting room and had mahogany appointments. It was Leonard Tillman's favorite room and he often did business in there. April was nervous they were headed that way as her dad was planning on treating Sam's meeting like a business transaction, it seemed.

When they came into view of each other, April found her father and mother in opposite leather chairs and her sister and brother in law standing by the huge window behind them. She saw her sister's eyes blink in an irritated fashion when she first saw her and Sam and her brother in law, despite being big money himself and the member of the South Carolina bar, smiled actually pleasantly. Corinne Tillman got up, and started crying coming to April, "My baby has a baby," she said and took April's face in her hands. Sam was determined to keep an open mind about these people and be as nice as possible. He looked at April and his heart was weakened when she started crying and nodding at her mom, "Yes, mama."

Leonard Tillman at first was just sitting there, looking at Sam until he got up finally, and came to shake his hand, "Mr. O'Brien, I should hope you know who I am," he said, his grip firmly taking ahold of Sam's hand. Sam smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir. I have heard a lot of wonderful things about you, sir." April had never heard Sam sound so respectable.

Mr. Tillman was sizing Sam up. The man was dressed in a crisp light blue dress shirt, tie, sports coat and khakis. He had on expensive loafers and Sam caught that he was wearing a Rolex. He looked at Sam as though he may be halfway impressed that he had dressed so nicely to meet him. April didn't know what her dad was expecting, a guy with a faux hawk, gages, and a face tattoo?

April's mom was wearing a Chanel dress, pearls and a cashmere sweater. She gently hugged Sam next and looked at his face for a moment, finally saying, "April, you are right. He is very handsome. And those eyes, my Lord."

April wiped her tears and turned to Sam with a laugh. He had managed to impress even her normally cold uppity mother. She looked to the back of the room and saw Rebecca and Richard finally approach. "Sam O'Brien, or Orion? Which do you go by?" Richard said, shaking Sam's hand. Richard appeared genuine and it was unusual. April could only chalk this up to her brother in law possibly being intimidated.

"Well, my legal name is Orion for my business, but I was born an O'Brien...either are okay."

"Well," Rebecca said, "I guess that's what people in your...line of work...do, isn't it?"

Sam didn't miss a beat and answered her, politely, "I just thought it sounded neat."

Rebecca's tongue twisted in her cheek and she smirked at Sam. April knew this look very well. Her sister was doing everything she could to hold back her tongue and with it an insane amount of bitchyness.

"Well," Leonard clapped his hands together, "Mazy has been working on an extraordinary dinner and I believe it's ready!"

They all followed Mazy, who was standing in the hall towards a dining room like one Sam had never seen. Leonard's short stout frame went towards the head of the long mahogany table, which was set in the manner of the finest restaurants, soup spoon, salad fork, steak knife...champagne glass, water glass, brandy glass...meat plate, cold plate, it was all there, with a pointy white napkin in the enter plate. The walls were covered with a dark red velvet flowered design and a crystal chandelier with real lit candles hug from above the table. A painting of a man from the 1880s hung behind where Leonard sat. It had a name underneath it that said Thaddeus Van Ark Tillman. The painting was probably six feet tall and reached high to the ten foot ceilings. Old Thaddeus had the scales of justice on a table behind him and Sam reasoned that this family had been in law for many years. Corinne sat at the other end of the table, a painting of a woman that was from the same period, her name plate saying Mary Claudine Tillman. Mary was holding a book in her right hand at the side of her bustle dress and her eyes looked at Sam with judgment. He looked away from her creepy face and his eyes met Rebecca's across the table. She smirked at him and he tried to smile. She looked away from him and towards her father, "Daddy, Richard tells me he was accepted at the firm in Atlanta...did you know that, too, April? That Richard may be partnering with Jules and Crane in downtown Atlanta? Jules, Crane and Abershard, we expect." April nodded. Mr. Tillman nodded, "I had remembered you saying he was interested in joining...so I take it you will be moving to Atlanta?"

Richard nodded and said, "Yes, sir. I expect to be made partner shortly thereafter."

This was all news to April. She had no idea her sister in law and her husband were planning to move to Atlanta. The idea of this was both good and bad. Despite April missing family, her sister was an unsufferable snob.

Mazy and a woman who was her daughter came in and started serving everyone. Mazy's daughter was a cook and housekeeper as well and when it called for it, she would sometimes help her mother who was getting older.

April looked at Sam. They had been sat opposite Rebecca and Richard. He was watching what silverware Richard was using. A soup was what was being presently served and it looked like some kind of minestrone to Sam.

Corinne was looking at Sam. She had the look of trepidation. She wanted to know more about him, more than all the stuff April had told her, more than all the low class stuff Rebecca had relayed. She was just taken back by what she could see peeking out of Sam's shirt collar. It was the dark licks of the fiery tattoo that he had on his neck. She looked at April and smiled unconvincingly. She could tell her mother was trying. Sam didn't notice this, as he was looking at Richard's movements. April looked at her father who was thanking, Bridget, Mazy's daughter, for ladling the soup for him. April then looked at Rebecca. Rebecca had something up her sleeve, she could tell. If she didn't know any better, her sister was planning on being a primo bitch to Sam, and April was right.

Corinne was about to address Sam when Rebecca moved in as Mazy and Bridget rounded the table, one ladling soup, the other pouring a delicate wine. "So, Sam...or Sammy?" Rebecca asked.

Sam's green eyes looked from Richard's hands taking the bigger spoon for soup, to Rebecca's face. He could only see a little bit of April in her face. She was almost the cold, calculating blonde blue-eyed version of April. Sam knew how to read people and he knew this woman did not like him at all. He could sense that it was thick and he could sense that she was going to continue to look down on him the entire night, but he was going to be as gentlemanly as possible.

"You can call me Sammy."

"Sammy. So? Tattoos? How did you get into that? How did you land...on that?"

April's right hand had been in her lap adjusting her napkin, but went to Sam's left thigh. Her hand smoothed over his lap as if to tell her she was there for him. She had warned him before they got there that Rebecca could be difficult.

Sam cleared his throat and excused himself, "Sorry, yes, when I was in prison I developed the talent and then from there, when I got out only two years later, I was contacted by a man named Lex Parsons. He owned a rather famous studio in Manhattan, and he asked me to come meet him. It all went from there."

Rebecca's face fell because Sam had brought up prison. She had so wanted to bring it up herself but Sam called her bluff. The Tillmans were already aware of his stint, knew what it had been for, and knew Sam had never offended again. Rebecca looked down and took her wine glass and drank a big gulp. April looked at her mom. Here goes. Her sister could also be a brutal drunk. This would hopefully not be a long night.

Sensing 'danger' Richard started talking to Sam, "I represent a lot of fine men who were once in prison and went on to open businesses, just like you. It's hard work, convincing people, but when you come out on top, it must be the greatest feeling."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and didn't try to hide it from Sam. Her husband was clearly being a "puss" as how she'd likely describe it. Before she and Richard had gotten to her parents' home, he had said Sam was lucky to have such a craft or he could've very well have landed back in prison. A lot of those men were repeat offenders, he had said. Now he was being Mr. Positivity. Rebecca wanted her sister to marry a lawyer. All that nonsense of being one herself had been irritating and made Rebecca, who's Masters had been in Psychology, look stupid. Rebecca was never meant to work and she made sure that she'd never do that by marrying into the Abershard family. Richard's family was wealthier than her own. She took note of the diamond her sister had on her hand. Sam had done well, but it was smaller than her own. She would've flown off the handle if April had appeared with a larger diamond.

Rebecca was attracted to Sam. She hated him already but she could imagine Sam's tattooed body nailing her on top of this very table, his dirty cum drying on her chest after fucking her brains out. Richard had been fun at first but their love life was now just the motions. She was livid that her sister was pregnant first and imagined Sam was virile as hell, full of baby magic in that stiff jailbird cock. She was in a daze and needed more booze.

"Mazy!" she said loudly, stopping everyone's conversation that had been going on while she was daydreaming about Sam.

"Honey," Richard said, taking her hand. She ignored him.

"Don't yell, Becky," Corinne said and looked at her husband who had been talking to Sam.

Mazy came out and leaned to Rebecca's head. Rebecca had requested something stronger and Mazy left for the kitchen.

It was going to indeed be a long night.


	31. Chapter 31

After a dinner that had lasted an hour and a half, Leonard took "the boys" as he called Sam and Richard upstairs to see his gun collection. Richard had already seen it and knew this was how Leonard liked to talk to men interested in marrying his daughters, by showing them how good a shot he was at the hunt club and such.

Through huge double doors with brass handles was Leonard Tillman's collection. He had a few big game trophies, an ibex, a ram, and a leopard on the wall. Sam was a meat eater but not fond of hunting. He didn't get the interest in killing something for sport, but he went with it. "Now Sam, April tells me you have some firearms in your home, is that correct?" 

"Yes sir," Sam answered, in awe at the long Revolutionary War era Pennsylvania flintlock musket that hung over the fireplace, "Mainly for protection...a shotgun, two Smith and Wesson revolvers...a Glock...a Colt..."

Leonard had about two hundred guns on display in this room, along with sabers, swords, and a few compound bows. Leonard cut Sam off, "This...this is my favorite rifle and one Corinne's daddy gave me. It's a Beaumont-Adams five-shot," he said, taking out a long rifle that looked like an extended revolver, "It was made in 1855, feel that," he said handing the gun to Sam. Sam took it and did his best to be impressed. He knew about guns, had them, but wasn't aware of how rare or special this rifle was. "It's very nice, Mr. Tillman."

"Call me Leonard. I won't have you two referring to me as mister. Too damn formal," he said, "Rich here knows," he continued and lightly slapped Richard on the arm. He nodded at his father in law and then at Sam.

"Sam, what do you drink that's stiff? I know that wine downstairs was for women and light men," he said, going to a liquor cabinet. The piece of furniture looked to be three hundred years old. These people were far wealthier than April had led him to believe. He recalled Savannah and how the inn they stayed in must've not been as impressive to her as she made it seem. This home, the one she grew up in, had to be in the double millions. There was a photo of Leonard and a former president on the wall near a rare Native American wampum belt. Over the belt was a Confederate Revolver in a glass case.

Leonard saw Sam looking at the name plate on the glass, L. Jensen Tillman. "That was my great great great...shit forget it...a lot of great's...granddad's gun. Fired it at a goddamn Private from Ohio. Took me years to locate it," Leonard said. Richard laughed and so did Sam. April's dad was a typical wealthy southern man, no doubt about it, but he had a sense of humor.

"What'll you two have?" Leonard went back to the liquor.

"Bourbon, Leonard," Richard answered and then looked at Sam.

"Same," Sam answered.

Leonard poured three glasses and they all settled down in the leather chairs in the gun room. French doors that were left open faced an expansive back yard that had a sculpture in the backyard that Sam would later learn was a Picasso. 

"So, Sam," Leonard said, his eyes narrowing, "I gotta admit. I raised that little lady out there that you have proposed to with the utmost confidence..." he stopped for a moment for effect, "...that she would marry well. Marry a man who met three things on the Leonard Davis Tillman checklist," he leaned forward, "Rich has heard the checklist and it's going to be repeated here. One, be a good goddamn man. I won't have anyone marry my baby who has any intentions on abusing her, hurting her, insulting her, looking down on her, or cheating on her."

Sam nodded, "Yes, sir."

Leonard continued, "Two. Have ambitions of some kind. I don't give a shit if it's becoming a lawyer like Rich or a tattoo artist. Despite what everyone may think, your line of work doesn't bother me. You're a businessman, had to climb up from less than nothing...that's impressive. Did I see my April with someone like you? Hell no. Does it bother me? Hell no. But don't you dare sit on your laurels."

Sam nodded again. 

"Number three. Don't ever. Never. Lie to my daughter. Always be clean about who you are and what you've done," he said looking Sam in the eye. 

Sam understood clearly and he agreed totally, "Yes, sir." Sam hadn't said yes sir to anyone in almost fifteen years. The last person had been his parole officer. Sam wasn't about to insult April's father, who was amazingly giving him the benefit of the doubt in regards to his past and occupation. A small question in the back of his mind was if this was because Sam himself had money. April had told Sam he had as much as her parents once but there was absolutely no way he was as wealthy as these people. Rebecca had married up. April was going to be marrying down, but Leonard was accepting him. Sam wondered why April had downplayed her family's money so much and it likely went back to her being embarrassed and wanting to not be seen as a little rich girl. 

Sam also worried about some things in his past he hadn't exactly told April about. Things he'd either need to come clean to her about or lose her later. He thought about all the things he had done for Toney King and felt he could never tell April about them, despite what her dad was saying here. It was stuff that still stared back at Sam in the mirror if he got drunk enough to fight it head on.

"Samuel," Leonard finally said, "You can marry my little girl."

Sam had almost not heard it and then looked at her father and leaned in, taking the man's hand, them both shaking hands and standing, Richard joining them, saying, "Welcome to the family, Sam."

***

While the men had been upstairs, April sat in the parlor with her mom and Rebecca.

"Daddy's probably giving him the third degree. I hope he says yes." April said, worried.

"April, you know your father is going to be okay with Sam, although the prison history and his business was a little...tough," her mother said.

Rebecca added her two unwanted cents, "That and being preggers," she jabbed.

"Becky!" her mom said.

"Mother, you yourself was upset...crying for days. Give me a break!" Rebecca blasted.

"Becky, what is the problem?" April finally asked, "It's not like who I am marrying is directly effecting you!"

Rebecca made a haughty laugh, "Please. You knew good and well Richard wanted to move us to Atlanta. You knew good and well I am friends with your ex boss at the law firm. It was embarrassing! She told me everything before you did!"

April's jaw dropped. She had remembered Stephanie Lawrence knew her sister from a sorority but didn't think they were that close. Apparently Rebecca had wanted to be in that social circle and April shot down the chance.

"And Grant Sutton...he told me you rode off on Sam the moment you met him!"

April couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like a spy network, one full of lies.

"I didn't do anything with Sam until almost two months after meeting him..."

"Girls," their mother tried to end their argument, "Please stop."

"Sam is white trash shit, April! You know it, I know it, mother and father know it!"

April was worried they could hear them downstairs but remembered these walls were mighty thick and ancient by modern standards. Her sister was such a coldhearted snob.

Just then they could hear the men laughing and descending the stairs. A few short seconds later, her father, Sam, and Richard appeared. 

"April...pick the place you want for the wedding," Leonard said, his hand on Sam's back.

April shot up and hugged her father, kissing him on the cheek, "Daddy, I love you," she said, and continued to hug him.

Corinne got up and came to Sam and kissed him on the cheek, "Welcome, Sammy."

He nodded and April switched out and hugged Sam hard, his arms going around her, his eyes closing as her parents embraced, Richard slapping Sam on the back. Sam was relieved. This had gone remarkably well and he didn't understand how. Leonard had appreciated his rags to riches tale, he had guessed.

Sam's eyes opened and he saw Rebecca standing in the corner, under the painting of her in her cotillion dress. Both her and the painting looked at him like he was little better than dog shit. Her eyes burned into his and he looked away from her. He wasn't going to war with April's sister. Not yet, at least.


	32. Chapter 32

April and Sam were staying at a hotel in Charleston. Her mother had asked if they'd like to stay the night there at the home instead. April said that was fine and Sam cancelled the reservation, as they had driven straight from Atlanta to Charleston before checking in that afternoon. Her mother normally would've given them different rooms, but since the proof of their union was growing in her daughter's belly, she saw no reason to hold to such tradition. Corinne knew she and her husband had given up a lot of the old rules since they had found his diagnosis a month ago.

Leonard had cancer and was not about to be strict with his last-married daughter. He had no idea if it was going to go into remission or if it would kill him as it was aggressive skin cancer. Doctors had taken care of a lot of it, from his years as a youth sailing on the weekends. Before he took up hunting, he had been in shape and loved to ride his sailboat. Now those years in the sun, despite being in the 1960s, and no tan being visible on his skin, were going to possibly cost him his life.

Rebecca and Richard were going to stay the weekend at the house, too, just down the hall. They were in the guest bedroom that at one time served as Grandmother Tillman's room. She had died in that room and Rebecca hated it. She thought to herself as she got into her nightgown that Grandmother would've never ever approved of someone like Sam. 

Corinne showed April and Sam their room, which had been April's old bedroom. It had a stained glass window of a magnolia in it and April used to love the colors it would put onto the floor. Historically that room had been the drawing room to her great great great great great Aunt Lucy, who had died at sixteen from cholera. Lucy had been an ardent admirer of a young man who lived in a town not far from Charleston called Wexler. Nicholas Wexler had been a famous artist who had made a drawing Corinne had in her study of Lucy months before she died. Nicky, as he was called, had been an art teacher of sorts, to a lot of young students who traveled to his parent's home for lessons. Fortunately most of the students were safe from the disease, but not Lucy, who had been enamored with him. She died in a cholera hospital not far from the Huguenot church downtown. 

April used to imagine Lucy was there in her room when she was little and would play dolls hoping an angelic young Lucy would appear. That never happened. Only Rebecca being mean and trying to scare her by hiding in the closet. Rebecca used to make April cry a lot when they were kids, pulling her hair, calling her names, until one day April had enough and socked Rebecca in the face with the hard plastic head of a baby doll. Rebecca had cried and ran to Corinne, who took up for Rebecca, while April's father took up for April. Ever since those days, April and Rebecca have had a love/hate relationship that was mainly Rebecca's doing.

Now April was alone again with Sam, "You know...I am really impressed, Sammy," she said, taking off her heels.

He smiled, "I like your parents. I am honestly relieved," he said, coming behind her to unzip the back of her dress. He also undid the clasp on her bra and as she had her hair up in her hands, he kissed the back of her neck.

"Why didn't you tell me they were this wealthy, April?" he asked, "You made them sound like prosperous country lawyers," he further joked.

"I dunno. I think this stuff makes me seem spoiled, incapable," she said. "Plus, it's no use when your boyfriend has a ton of money."

"Sweetheart, I'm not nearly this loaded. It just threw me off. It's great...I wish I had been so lucky as a child," he said.

He thought about his mom struggling with three jobs and wished every single time he thought of her that she could've seen what he made of himself. She would've had the most beautiful house he could afford. He missed her so much.

"Yeah, it was nice but money isn't everything," she said as she watched him undress.

He smiled bittersweetly, "Sweetie, people who have always had money say that."

She nodded. She could see his point. She wondered if her father had been impressed by that. Coming from nothing and having to find work as a felon. Sam pushed through some barriers.

"Babe, how thick are these walls?" he asked, noticing that the doorways all had an eight inch gap between the door and the room itself. It was oldstyle and the walls had to be thick.

April smiled and he was standing there face to face with her, both now naked, "Thick," she said, her eyes looking up into his, as her hand came down to his cock. He wasn't at half mast yet, but she'd give it a few seconds. 

Sam's lip pulled into a smirk, "Do you want to christen your bedroom, little girl?"

She laughed and leaned into him for a kiss. He sucked her lip in a little and her hands went to his chest, feeling the strong beat.

"Yes, Sammy...although I should tell you something..." she said in a low whisper, "...you wouldn't be the first."

Sam's nostrils flared and he grabbed her ass hard, "Oh yeah? Someone else fucked you amongst these pink walls, huh?"

"Yeah," she bit his lip, pulling on it after a kiss. Her eyes looked at him seductively, "College boyfriend, but...I bet you're the only one who's gonna make me come in here."

Sam was breathing heavy, "Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh," she then continued, "No one makes me come, Sammy...I've gotta secret..."

"Tell me your secrets, baby."

"You're the only man who's EVER made me come."

Sam smirked, his green eyes on fire.

"April...get on that bed."


	33. Chapter 33

It was sometime in the early morning hours that Sam got up to use the bathroom that was in between his and April's room and the room Rebecca and Richard were in. After he was done, he was about to go back to his room when he saw a glowing light in a room farther down the hall. It was a room that faced the gun room. April's parents' bedroom was on the third floor so he knew this wasn't their room. Sam had on just pajama pants and a V neck shirt as he softly made his way to see what the weird glowing light was. It looked like someone had left a candle on and it looked spooky. Sam was always curious and maybe it was none of his business but he wanted to see what this light was. 

He got into the room and it was a simple little tea light next to a Bible passage. Someone had the tea light, which was a fake clickable version, next to the Bible and a little picture of April's dad was next to it. As his eyes adjusted he could see he was in a reading room of sorts. Sam was about to read the passage when he could tell someone was sitting in a chair by a window, looking out onto the side of the house.

It was Rebecca.

"Well," she said, "It didn't take you long to go snooping, did it?" 

She was wearing a flowing silk nightgown that was probably too thin to be sitting there talking to him in. She had a glass of something in her hand and she turned on a little lamp near her right side on an antique card table.

Sam went to leave and she stopped him, "Not so fast," she said and did not ask but told him to sit down. Sam was hesitant but he wanted to set this girl straight and part of that was hearing whatever bull she was about to say.

He sat in a chair that was as far away from her as he could get. There had been a chair closer but he didn't want to get comfortable with her.

"You have them fooled but not me, Sam."

She looked older than she had before and he estimated that she was four years or so older than April.

"What?" he asked, tired of her already, "What am I supposedly fooling everyone about, Rebecca?"

She looked down at her glass and smiled. She was not just drunk, she was also on something else to calm her. Any more of that pill mixed with alcohol and she would've been in the hospital. Smiling because she didn't care and because she was finally telling Sam what she knew, she looked up.

His eyes were chilling and it thrilled her. Those green eyes were magnificent and eerie. They'd seen a lot and yet she suspected her little sister didn't know the half of it. Rebecca had been suspicious of Sam the moment April had told her he was an ex con. Through talking to Stephanie Lawrence, April's former employer, and Grant Sutton, a man Stephanie had been screwing, Rebecca had learned of a little Latina stripper named Angel Rivera. One thing led to another and Stephanie confessed to some secrets Angel had later told her after losing the last court battle. It was stuff Angel was even afraid to tell anyone about Sam.

"See, I know you Sam. I know you're not just some heart of gold ex con who served a tiny stint in prison. I know you're a scarier man. By far scarier," she said, admiring the flame of hate that was projecting out of those eyes of his.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your friend Toney King and the cocaine you used to handle for him. As well as the man you killed for him," she nodded her head, "Does that ring a bell?"

Sam leaned forward, looking down at the wood floor. It looked original to the house and he could see the mark of someone's heel in the wood, three nails in the heel. Someone long ago had stomped their foot hard in this room. He looked up at her and she smirked. She was loving the anger she was setting off in him and she shook from a chill in those eyes. He wasn't just a handsome man, he was frightfully sexy.

"You don't know a thing about my past. Whatever you think you know is bullshit."

"No...I think you know this is far from bullshit. This is Angel Rivera's account of you killing a man for Toney."

Sam continued staring at her. How the hell did she know of Angel and Toney King?

"Ah," he said, sitting back, "So you've done some digging? Found out how April and I met? Is that it? Toney's record is easy to find. You go deep through the internet, you're bound to find someone connected to just about anything, sweetie."

"No. This came from my good friends at the little law firm my little sister worked at. You didn't think she was smart enough to land that gig herself? I helped. April's simple and stupid, Sam, like you. Her law career would've never happened. The girl was a glorified do-girl for that firm..."

He stood up and went to leave, but before he did he leaned in to her ear, "You may think you know me, _Becky_. You know some people who know some other people, whatever, I don't give a fuck. But if you ever. And I mean ever refer to April as stupid again, I'm going to make good on whatever you think I was, am, or can be. That I fucking swear."

Rebecca's chest was heaving as he laid it out and the thrill was delicious. Had she thought she could've pulled it off, she would've jumped him and fucked him right then and there. He was too lost on her sister. And he was a bad bad boy.

He left the room and went down the hall into the darkness and to her sister's room.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, Sammy, you are more than April knows. It wouldn't be exciting if Sam was a complete angel...

April heard Sam come in from being gone for a while. He had been absent for what seemed to be an eternity and she had wondered if he had gotten lost in the big house. It was three stories tall and had 12 rooms. She was worried about him having a look around, seeing how stuffy her family could be and be turned off by the excess. There was a photo album downstairs that her mom had shown Sam. It was full of photos of April growing up and Sam had commented about how adorable she had been. He was more amused than anything at the photos of her in horse shows, at cotillion, and at a villa in Spain. Her background was so different than his and she didn’t want to seem ungrateful for what she had all the same.

Sam slipped into bed after reshedding his clothes. April’s hand went to him and he rolled on his side, spooning her naked body to his. 

“What were you doing, Sam?” she asked him as his firm body settled behind her. She loved the feeling of his chest against her back and his hand going to her stomach. His fingers caressed her belly, which was very slowly growing as the weeks passed.

“I saw a room that had a lot of books in it and had a look,” he whispered. “There were no scratch and sniff so I left,” he joked.

April laughed softly and sighed, “There’s books in there that I am sure no one has ever opened.”

“Your family has a wonderful home. You should be proud of it,” he said, smelling her hair. He loved the smell of her and found her soft hair intoxicating. He could lay with her long chocolate locks in his face and not care if his nose tickled. The shampoo and her natural scent were amazing together.

“I am, I just don’t want to be a show off, like my sister.”

Her sister. Sam’s heart had been racing when he leaned in to threaten her. It was somewhat an empty threat; he’d never hurt a woman but he had had enough of her and she had scared him. There were a great many things he had withheld from April. He considered it things that were well kept in the past under a murky water of bad memories. They brought nothing to the relationship but had shaped him into the man he was now. 

When Leonard had been giving him the three rules, he had wondered for a split second if the man had known about the things Rebecca had brought up. He had no idea just how close to everything Rebecca was. April never told him about her sister’s friendship with the firm and he was curious as to why. Maybe there was some grain of truth to the matter of Rebecca getting April the job. He now wondered if Angel received information back from Stephanie Lawrence about April being pregnant. It was going to definitely send Angel off the deep end and if she was telling Stephanie about Sam’s past it could threaten everything he has with April.

He had to come clean before Rebecca did. It was the only way to control the situation.

His mind was racing. If April left him he’d spiral down so low that he’d probably lose everything. He couldn’t handle another situation like he had with Vanessa. He had gone off the rails into a world of drugs, violence and sketchy people.

The first weeks after Vanessa left him started to blur over time but he remembers the initial fight well. They fought in the street in Chinatown, her crying, him angry as hell, shouting at each other. She refused to marry him and had wanted to pursue her career on the West Coast. She was a burgeoning fashion designer and he thought it was great but she said she didn’t want to be tied down as she tried to raise a business. Sam was several years older than her and he had reasoned that she was scared, and yet Vanessa had loved him so much it broke her heart. Why she wouldn’t marry him made no sense. How could he be a burden to her dreams? He’d support her in everything she did. It had killed him. 

He had followed her to Arizona thinking it would help. It didn’t. He was becoming crazy and it was not like him. There had been no other man, nothing else pulling her away. Sam had been stubborn; if he didn’t have her for his wife, he couldn’t imagine life with her. That thinking was the nail in the coffin that became their relationship.

He had found a bar, found some trouble and followed that trouble back to a seedy motel. He had remembered doing a huge amount of drugs in the week following the break up. It went on for God knows how long but Sam thinks it was two or three weeks. He remembered coke being snorted off parts of his body by an assortment of women he was also fucking. It was two sometimes even four women at a time, Sam barely lucid, an orgy happening around him. On one trip he was having he felt like a god, three girls barely twenty underneath him as he had his cock inside one of them. They took turns getting fucked by him, his dick being grabbed and put anywhere and everywhere. 

Vanessa had located him to the motel and had banged on the door. She had heard he was down and out from an acquaintance and was trying to intervene as she still loved him. He had opened the door, barely dressed, his eyes deadened, the scratches of women’s nails all over his chest and back. He had track marks.

One of the women stumbled out and looked at Vanessa, “Who’s this little bitch?” Sam pushing the woman back through the door and he stumbling, “Nessa…you came back for me?”

She had thrown up her hands and walked away, “I can’t…Sammy!” she had turned to stare at him and he was falling to his knees, “Nessa!!”  
“This is what you’re now doing, Sammy?! You’re going to be dead in a week!”

He had roared at her to come back but she kept walking and he couldn’t keep up. He was too wasted.  
That had been the last time he saw Vanessa aside from photos online and through text. He had not seen her in person since that day, so long ago.

He had returned to Lex Parsons a broken man, barely able to hold a tattoo gun. Lex had punched him square in the face and told him to clean up or get busy burying his own grave. Lex had also told him that he himself was dying.  
Sam had to wake up. He was going to lose the only man who had been a father to him. He had just lost the love of his life, his career was possibly in shambles, and he had contacted Toney King for some “more work”.  
Lex had told Sam if he did any more work for Toney King he’d never speak to Sam again.

During Sam’s time living in Chinatown he was a deliverer of sorts for Toney. It was to put money away so he could one day have his own studio. Sam made good money working for Lex but it wasn’t enough. It certainly wouldn’t get him a place in NYC or Brooklyn. He had to think cheaper. Someone had mentioned Atlanta as being hot for his industry. He knew he had better start putting money away.

Toney afforded him a chance to make more scratch. It also afforded him a chance to land back in prison, something he was acutely aware of each time he ran an “errand.” A quarter of the people Sam was tattooing were coke addicts and while he never initially touched the stuff he finally went through a whole stash when he had made it to Arizona.

There was also the matter of a certain person who screwed Toney over. Sam had been asked to do one last job for him, one that would afford him an opportunity to go to Atlanta and open his shop. The target had been a former business associate who was one of the biggest scumbags Sam had ever known. The man deserved a fate worse than death but Toney didn’t have that kind of time. He asked Sam for a special, one last favor.

Sam could no longer think of it as he held April in his arms. Her hand went to his as he caressed her belly. With her breathing her stomach rose and fell and he daydreamed of how amazing it was going to be to feel their child kick in the near future. His heart was swelling and it was unbelievable what he had laying, breathing, and loving him right in front of him. April as so beautiful it took his breath away. 

He pushed all his fears away after reasoning that April was a rational person. She wouldn’t possibly leave him over his past. She was understanding, he thought. 

Plus, there was no proof of anything, despite what Angel, Toney, or Rebecca could say. Everything was long gone, any trace destroyed long ago.

No. He’d never tell her. He finally made up his mind. No need. He wasn’t that person anymore. He took care of a person who needed to disappear. It was all said and done.

He kissed the back of her head.

“Sam?”

“Yes, darlin’?”

“I hate to admit it but I'm kind of jealous of Angel.”

He held her closer and asked her softly, “Why?”

“She gave you your first experience with this…pregnancy, childbirth, all of it.”

Sam laughed softly, “Yeah but I’ve never been in love with a person carrying my child. It’s a totally different feeling, baby, believe me. My heart is five times bigger than it was with her.”

April nodded and he kissed her head again.

“Plus, you have someone who knows what to expect. I read that entire book while Angel was pregnant. You got me as an encyclopedia. I even know how to deliver our baby myself if we were stuck in a mineshaft.”

April started laughing, “Sammy, now why would we ever find ourselves in that situation?”

He was laughing, too, “You never know, sweetheart. Could go looking for diamonds or something and there’s a cave in.”

“There’s only one diamond I need, Sam.”  
“I know.”

She was quiet for a moment and then remarked, “It’s going to hurt like hell, isn’t it?”

“It’s going to be the worst pain you’re ever going to be in. The opposite of how it felt putting the child in,” he said.

“Sammy!” she quietly retorted, her elbow knocking him.

“I bet it was that night we did it in the back of my truck in the woods. The stars on my back, you screaming my name so loudly that the geese on that little lake flew off.”

April remembered a little ride they took into the farthest reaches of northern Georgia over two months ago. The memory of what they did made her start to leak.

“Oh Sammy…” she breathed and he felt her ass start to move softly against his upper thighs. 

He breathed into her hair, “You getting’ turned on, sweetheart?”

When she didn’t answer his hand left her stomach and went down to her sex. It was hot and slick.

Sam looked at the clock. It was 2:53 am. He smiled. Enough time to do something and still get in a little more sleep.

Two fingers entered her and she cried out softly. 

“We fucked so much that night. I kinda hope someone watched…” he continued, her breathing picking up.

“My cock pressing down on you, pressure on your little pearly friend down there…baby you sure do come hard and a lot. It makes me feel…” he got closer to her ear, his voice rougher, “…like a goddamned animal.”

April moaned louder, “Keep going Sam….oh…”

His fingers were stroking her just right and applying the perfect balance of pressure to her pearl, which was throbbing, ready to do her in.

“I love holding you down by your wrists, and taking you hard. My cock so fucking deep in that. Tight. Swollen. Aching. Pussy…”

“Oh God…”

“…and I can feel your contractions on me, pulling me in further…my God how you throb against me…like you are now…”

April was aching beyond belief now and her hand went back between his legs. She started to stroke the erection that had been like a pole against her ass.

She turned around, spit in her hand an started to work him.

“Yeah…” he breathed, his strong fingers still curved and pulling at the corner close to her G Spot.

She was unbelievably wet and warm. Sam pushed in a third digit and she cried out. They knew the walls were too thick for anyone to hear her so he kept it up.

“My baby loves being fingerbanged…doesn’t she? Yes? Tell me….”

“Yesss…”

Sam’s hips were going up and down as she continued giving him attention. His balls were aching and he knew he was about to explode in her hands. He applied more pressure to her and started to absolutely go to town on her.

April started coming on him, a warm flood of moisture going down his hand and rolling down his wrist.

Sam lost it, his stream hitting her tummy. It was almost painful having to hold in the roar he wanted to emit, his cock felt so good. Her cries in his ear felt like music and he flashed a wide grin as her hand kept pulling out the last traces of his climax.

A sleep so deep enveloped them both, a mess now all over her thighs, his hands and her stomach. They didn’t care. The mess was lovely and so was the sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

April and Sam finally woke at 8 am, Sam not realizing April had set a little alarm on her phone. She didn't want to sleep in and be late to the best breakfast on the entire planet. Mazy made the best Belgian waffles, and along with the powdered sugar, raspberries, maple drizzle, and a little dollop of cream, it was the most delicious thing anyone ever tasted. Sam was going to be in for a treat. April couldn't smell the bacon, eggs, and coffee yet but once that door was opened she would.

She sat up and saw a sleepy Sam rub his eyes and smile up at her.

"You are going to love breakfast, Sammy. I wish Gracie were here."

He smiled and loved how she would think of his daughter at certain moments, "I wish she was here, too."

Corinne had been interested in the Angel and Gracie story as well, and April had thankfully beaten her sister with the background on that. Corinne was interested in meeting Gracie and wondered if the child would like to attend the same school April had been to from kindergarten to 8th grade. It was a school that the highest members of Charleston society sent their children to and it's curriculum was incredibly advanced. April had told her Sam probably had something in mind, as the child was very intelligent for her young age. Corinne had been pleased.

Sam was still wearing a long sleeve shirt when he went downstairs, but there was no way to hide his chest, as it would've looked odd if he had left the top two buttons on his shirt buttoned. After a shower and dressing, April had admired him, "You clean up well, Sam Orion," she smiled. He loved the spring dress she was wearing, it was white and had a black trim to it. He began to imagine her in a white dress, walking down an aisle towards him. He was going to likely faint when he saw that, he imagined she would be so beautiful.

"I try," he said, kissing her.

 

The Tillmans had breakfast in a totally different room than the dinner from last night. It was a sunny, airy room with plants and a few sculptures in it. Roses were everywhere and again a long table had been set for the six of them. Leonard told Mazy and Bridget to join them when done and they did, taking their spots at the end of the table next to Richard and Sam. Bridget looked at Sam and April could tell that once again a woman had been captivated. Bridget was a lot like Shana but more responsible. She had a husband and a burgeoning side business in catering. She did housekeeping and was a nanny. She was a jack of all trades for Charleston's most wealthy families.

Rebecca came down late, her eyes bloodshot. Leonard looked up at her and said, "Hope you slept well, Becky."

"I did," she lied and sat down next to Richard. April was waiting to see if she'd leer at Sam, as the hate for him was thick coming out of her sister. She didn't look at him but went to tucking into a mimosa, draining the thing in seconds.

Richard started conversation, "Sam, do you ever go boating?"

Sam shook his head, "No, but I've always wanted to go deep sea fishing. I was going to look into buying a boat but other things came up."

"Well, next month I am going to be taking the Lizabeth up the coast of the Carolinas...you and April are welcome to come...it will also be Becky and another couple."

April and Sam could think of nothing more unappetizing than being stuck on a boat with Rebecca. April wondered who the couple was but didn't want to ask.

"Thank you...that sounds great. I'd have to see what I've got planned. There's a convention in New York City I need to be front and center for next month, but other than that, I'd have to see what I'm doing. My assistant, Shana, keeps track of some things. I'll get back with you," Sam said.

Richard nodded. Elizabeth was Rebecca's middle name and Richard of course named his boat after her when he first got it. He was quite the sailor, taking the huge boat down to the Keys once. 

Rebecca was getting drunk again. She hated that everyone was taking to this tattooed con man at the table. She wondered what the heck was in it for him? He had to be going after money, and she didn't care how much he made off his bullshit craft. April was not as pretty as her, in her opinion, and a man like Sam was likely running drugs out of his shop and killing people on the weekends. She could imagine his schemes.

She wanted to expose him before he married her sister.

Leonard started talking about boating and reflected on his youth out on the coast. He then gave a strange speech about the importance of sunscreen as Corinne nodded. Richard had black hair and brown eyes and mentioned that he tanned well. Leonard told him, "Your mother was Italian, wasn't she, Rich?" "French." "Same thing."

April was embarrassed by her father's comments and looked over at Sam who was paying no mind to any of it. Years in Georgia and his time in prison showed him just how racist people could be. Leonard Tillman was a walk in the park compared to the Georgia rednecks and prison gang Aryans he had run across. He imagined Leonard would have something to say about Sam being an Irish Catholic but it didn't come out yet. 

Corinne could see a little bit of the roses from the Grateful Dead skeleton tattoo Sam had on his chest. She commented, "Do you have roses on you, Sammy?" she asked innocently.

He was surprised she was asking about it and turned, "Yes, m'am."

"How nice...Is it a bouquet?" she said. Corinne apparently wasn't up on how tattoos on men looked. She hadn't been around many people who had them. The last ones she had remembered were the sailor tattoos and "Mom" on the boys in her youth. She would sometimes watch crime shows and see them on criminals and was loathe to admit Sam appeared to be covered like one of them.

Everyone was paying attention to the exchange, interested in Sam as almost a freakshow in some ways. Everyone except April who was used to it and Leonard who had moved on from being bothered. 

"No, m'am," he pulled his shirt aside a bit and a skull with roses as a head wreath came into view. Rebecca was turned on, Richard amazed at the detail and Corinne went "Oh. Wow."

"Now now, Corinne," Leonard said, "Don't try to get the man's shirt off at the table."

Corinne turned red and apologized, Sam waving his hand that it was okay. Mazy had been shocked but then again, she'd seen tattoos like that on her nephews. Bridget was rapt.

"What is on your arms, if I may ask?" Richard went on, interested in what Sam had. Sam looked at April and once he saw that she was somewhat okay, he rolled his sleeves up, exposing geisha, koi, Gracie's name, a flag of Ireland, a Celtic cross, free-hand designs, and many other things that were all over his arms. Not realizing it he had forgotten to reapply April's concealer to his fingers. Rebecca zeroed in on FUCK and shook her head, now on her third mimosa.

Sam was explaining some of his tattoos when Rebecca interrupted, "I'm sorry, but...what is that on your fingers?"

April's heart dropped into her stomach and she was sure it was now nuzzled against the baby, who was about one ounce now.

Sam looked down and without missing a beat, held up his hand and said, "This...this was a mistake."

Leonard looked up at it and laughed and went back to eating his bacon and eggs. Corinne looked at April and Rebecca was once again annoyed that Sam just went out with it. Sam was looking around the table as he had his hand up and had an "Oh well" look on his face. It was out of the bag. No big deal, he had FUCK on his fingers. He put his hand down and went to grab his fork as everyone kept eating and his eyes blazed at Rebecca's. If she didn't know any better she had pissed him off a little and she loved it.

"So, you've got all of this all over you, Sam?" Richard said, "That must've been painful. Costly, I bet."

Sam nodded, "I reckon I've got over 200 tattoos and they came to over $50,000. I never tattoo myself...you can't, and you have to pay for good work."

"It's all very interesting, Sammy," Corinne said, being positive for April, whom she never knew to like tattoos on men. Corinne herself didn't like them but was being positive due to her husband's instructions. He was possibly going to die of cancer soon and his mindset had shifted from being conservative to just wanting to see his youngest daughter happy.

Rebecca was tired of all of this and stood up, "Are you guys kidding me right now?"

April was stock still and Richard went to touch her arm to have her sit back down. He knew she had been drinking and on pills. Corinne was about to ask what she meant and Mazy and Bridget excused themselves to go back to the kitchen. 

"Becky, please," Corinne said, "Don't do this."

"April. Your future husband is nothing more than inked up white trash," she went on, Rebecca's audience now all eyes upon her. Leonard was about to tell her to walk it off and go outside when she said, "He looks like he belongs on COPS or at a carnival!"

Leonard put his knife and fork down, "Rebecca Elizabeth..."

"No, daddy. You let your daughter marry THIS...your precious baby April? He looks like a motorcycle gang leader...all this crap about his tattoos. He's a damned ex drug dealer and..."

"Becky!" April pleaded, not knowing where her sister intended on going with this. Sam put his arm on the back of April's chair and leaned in towards the table, looking up at Rebecca.

"There's surgeons, teachers, pharmacists, and yes attorneys, who have tattoos, Rebecca," he said, keeping his wrath at bay. He wasn't going to acknowledge the drug dealer comment and thought it best to let her look more like a rambling fool on that part.

"You're a goddamned piece of shit, Sam! Tell my sister more about your past!"

Leonard slammed his hand on the table, "Rebecca Elizabeth, you sit the hell down right now!"

Richard tried to get her to sit down but she still wouldn't.

"No, daddy..."

Sam wasn't about to keep giving her free reign to threaten him and possibly control his life. It was do or die at this point and as Rebecca loomed over the table he stood, unbuttoning his shirt until it was completely open. Rebecca's eyes locked on his torso.

He pointed to the Eleanor Rose tattoo, "That's my mother. She died when I was in prison for being an accessory to a convenience store job. I never even fired a gun!" Everyone's eyes went from Rebecca to Sam, Sam to Rebecca. "This on my lower arm is my baby girl, Gracie. Yes, she's out of wedlock, but that as we know, sometimes happens. I take care of Gracie and am raising her to hopefully one day be a great woman like your sister and mother!" he kept going on, noticing Richard looked embarrassed over his wife, his hands in an a-shape at his lips, elbows on the table, "This is the Lord's prayer, in Gaelic!" he said, pointing at his side, "These are the names of my grandparents...this is April's name...this is Gracie's date of birth..."

He banged his right hand on the table and pulled up his right sleeve even further until he tore his shirt, "And this...this is a dove....you'll have to forgive, me, Rebecca, if my low life tattoos are insulting to you. Anywhere else they'd be writing in a book, a drawing, a painting. But on me, and I am always with ME...I can remember everything that I hold dear every time I look myself in the mirror. My body is my past. I've done a hell of a lot of things, Rebecca, including...at one time helping a bad man deliver drugs."

Everyone was quiet, so much so you could hear a pin drop. He was never going to admit to the disappearance of Toney's associate. It was rumor for all Rebecca, or Angel, or anyone else attempting to ruin him could find. Carlos Delveccio was the man who's body had been tied down in a lake in upstate New York. He was a rapist, murderer, and drug dealer who Sam was sure no one would miss. He had taken care of that and he would claw and fight like hell if anyone was going to use the lack of evidence to bring him down. Carlos's disappearance was a gift to society. A man who's sexual assault had included girls too young to even fathom. 

Sam had enjoyed killing him.

He looked over at April and tears were streaming down her face. Her father was looking at Sam, wondering if she knew the drug part about him already or was simply upset at Rebecca. By the painful and heartbreaking way his daughter was crying it told him Sam had not told her everything.

Sam's heart was absolutely breaking. The room seemed to fade and it was just him wanting to take April, scoop her up and hold her. He reached for her and she screamed at him, "NO!!"

She shakily got up and so did her mom. Corinne took her upstairs to lay down for a moment as she had mentioned she was getting nauseated.

Rebecca turned on her heal and stormed out the back into the garden.

That left Sam, Leonard and Richard at the table.

"Sam, I gather you've either never told my daughter of this or you skirted around it. Which is it?" Leonard looked at him, daring Sam to lie.

Sam's jaw clenched as he sat down and looked at where Rebecca had once been sitting. He turned to Leonard, "Mr. Tillman, when I was younger and stupider I did a few things for a drug dealer named Toney King. Drug delivery, not dealing. I had no money, needed to earn it fast, and when you're living in a loft in Chinatown and are about to be tossed out, no food on your table you make a lot of decisions about your financial affairs quick."

"Sam, I thought you were doing well...successful...in the City. Under that Larsons fellow," Leonard questioned him.

Sam didn't correct him on Lex's last name, and nodded his head, eyes closing then opening briefly, "Yes. But I had followed a woman I had loved at the time, clear across the country. I had gotten into trouble with drugs myself. Something I had only dabbled with like any other American man."

Leonard and Richard had never dabbled in drugs but were open to the fact that Sam had had it rough.

"Sam, I want to ask you something," Leonard continued.

Sam looked at him, allowing him to go on.

"I know people. Some very very good private investigators. I can promise you this. If you come back with something else you haven't revealed before this wedding, I will pluck you so goddamned fast out of April's life that your head spins. You'll never see her or my grandchild again. Do you understand me, son?"

Sam nodded. There was nothing else. Nothing that any good so-called investigator could find.

Leonard was going to hire someone as soon as possible since April had mentioned she wanted to get married before she was too pregnant.

"Sam," he continued, "I like you. We wouldn't be sitting here now if I did not. I have secrets of my own, too. As does Richard."

Richard did not, but Leonard figured all men had something in their past.

"I can tell you love my April. I can see it. It's clear and strong and your intentions are definitely to marry her, raise those children well, and retire with a pot of money...all the while taking care of her. I get it. The fact that you're not a hedge fund manager or an attorney means little to me. You see, I have a secret of my own. I have advanced and aggressive skin cancer. I could not forgive myself if I was such a goddamned elitist snob that I robbed April of her chance to marry you."

Sam understood now why his future father in law was so accepting of him. Time was running out. 

"Does April know?" Sam asked, his heart in pain as he thought about her losing her father.

"Not yet. Corinne has taken me to the best doctors...even seeing one in Boston that is the finest Oncologist in the entire Eastern seaboard. I have a good fighting chance but it's a small one."

Sam remembered his mother's death and how it destroyed him down to his very soul. He could feel how his soul had been split, marked forever and it stung him some nights if he thought of it.

Sam was pained by this and said, "I know about small chances...it's good to know that is there."


	36. Chapter 36

April had decided to have the wedding at her parent's home, in the extensive backyard, the beautiful house overlooking everything. It was a shotgun wedding of sorts, a $300,000 one. Leonard and Corinne had moved heaven and earth to give April a beautiful wedding in the shortest amount of time. Sam had protested her parents paying for the wedding and Leonard, being old-fashioned still in the area of weddings, refused to hear of Sam paying for it. The guest list was one hundred people, including Sam's coworkers and a few of his closest friends. He had to sit down with everyone and tell them these were high society people, no boots, no pink hair, and anything less than a nice suit or dress was not allowed. He didn't want to stifle their personalities but at a wedding in the backyard of Tidewater Charleston family, their need for expression needed to be put on hold.

Shana had colored her hair back to it's original dirty blonde color and swept her hair over her ears so as not to show her gage holes. Kyle had promised Sam that he wouldn't try to sleep with any of April's cousins. Evan, who while a very large man, actually looked the most presentable of them all, he having the least amount of tattoos of his employees.

April's relatives had been told April "simply couldn't wait to get married" and that is why the whole thing was going down within a month's notice. If anyone had questioned it, they never let on, and April's wedding dress didn't betray her now almost four month bump as it was empire-waisted with a design that cinched her in.

On the day of the wedding April stood in her bedroom, her mother, eye-rolling sister, and cousins and aunts admiring her dress, commenting on the Italian design. The beadwork and crystals covered the key places and no one other than Sam's employees had any knowledge of the baby inside her.

Everyone had left the room and Corinne was alone with April, who was standing in the mirror, admiring her dress, "Do you think they can tell?"

Corinne said, "No...and you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen," hugging her daughter. April's makeup was classic, tasteful and her dark hair up, a small tiara in her hair. She had her grandmother's necklace on, which had to be pulled out of a safe across town, and a blue ribbon in her pink, yellow, and white bouquet.

"I can barely hold in my excitement at seeing Sammy," April said, the butterflies inside her building. 

Corinne touched her face, smiling, "He's going to be beside himself."

 

Sam had Evan as his best man, April chose her best friend, Nicole, as her maid of honor. Gracie, loving the attention, was the flower girl and April's second cousin Matthew, was ring bearer. Sam's heart was beating through his chest. Much like it did last week when Leonard told him the investigator had come back with Sam's full background. Nothing. Nothing else had been located, and Sam figured that would be the case. It was still mighty nerve-wracking.

Just then the wedding march had started, Sam and everyone's attention towards the back of the large house which had been elegantly decorated in tiny lights and gardenias. Gracie was first and Sam looked at her with so much pride it made him beam. The guests, who were seated at both sides looked at her as she as the most precious little flower girl ever in her soft pink dress and little hair wreath. She dropped flowers on the stone path and waved at her daddy. Sam waved back to her and looked over his shoulder at Evan who laughed.

Then came April's cousin, Matthew, who had tried to hold hands with Gracie, earlier, but she was not having it. He did his part well and Sam could see he still had the ring.

Then the music changed and everyone got up, and stood. Sam's eyes went to the back and there appeared the most breathtaking thing he had seen since Gracie's birth. There was April, looking like she had come down from Heaven, in the most gorgeous gown ever, her father at her side, looking every bit the finest of attorneys in the south. April was smiling at everyone as she walked past, her cousins, uncles, aunts, friends, and a few people she recognized from the very first party Sam had held, all looking at her as they were taken back by her beauty. She was not only traffic stopping to Sam, who's hands were at his mouth in awe, but she was an unbelievable sight to the guests.

She was looking down, blushing as she knew Sam's striking green eyes were now on her as she past the first row. She looked up and their eyes met, and everything in the universe stopped as they took each other in.

Sam was so handsome she thought she might faint. His beard was trimmed, his tuxedo making him look like no other man had ever worn a tux before, and his face. The look on his face was like the time he came through that door seeing her sitting there at his kitchen table, the knowledge that she was pregnant all over him.

Her father gave her away to Sam and Sam started shaking his head, his eyes not blinking as he slowly smiled at her, "You look incredible, baby," he whispered.

"So do you," she said, her face beaming.

The nuptials were a blur, April staring into Sam's eyes, her hands numb in his own, as she repeated everything. He was mesmerizing, and she could see her face in the reflection in his eyes. Before she knew it, the minister had said, "You may kiss your..." and before he could finish Sam was grabbing her face, his mouth going to hers, her hands going to his sides.

Everyone was cheering and applauded and Sam held the kiss long, finally saying to her, "I love you, baby...God!" Sam turned and raised his fist into the air and hollered, "Yes!" and everyone laughed. The minister was able to finally say, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Sam O'Brien."

The four hours of reception would be a blur as April was led around to everyone, Sam to others, all the while trying to keep her stomach from being too obvious. It was during the last hour that she looked over at Sam, who looked over at her and they both held onto each other with their gaze. Her cousins had him and Kyle and Evan in a drinking match, April with her aunts, cousins, Shana, and Miranda.

***

A limousine took Sam and April to an island that was just off the coast of Georgia. They'd be there for just that weekend as a true honeymoon was something they still needed to plan. They were exhausted. He was horny. She was achy. 

They had sworn off sex for two weeks leading up to the wedding and it was killing them both. They had both even gone so far as to forgo any kind of other stimulation, Sam promising to not take matters into his own hands in the shower.

As the limousine pulled across a long bridge that connected to the barrier islands, Sam took April's hand and brought it to his mouth, turning to her.

"Thank you so much for delivering that subpoena, Miss Tillman."

April smiled, her eyes welling up, "Thank you so much for being in that grocery store parking lot, Mr. Orion."


	37. Chapter 37

It was a month after the wedding when Angel had found out that Sam and April had married. It wasn't directly told to her by Gracie, who had been in Sam's care at the same time the wedding was planned. The child never even spoke about being a flower girl and wearing a fancy dress. No, it came from her attorney, Stephanie Lawrence, who as it turned out, was acquaintances with April's sister. 

Rebecca had sent photos to Stephanie, for many nefarious reasons. Those had been shown to Angel while the latter was meeting with Stephanie. 

The look on Angel's face had been one of immediately and barely controlled rage. Her and Toney had been engaged longer and yet still not married. Here this bitch was marrying Sam, having their daughter as flower girl, and familiarizing Gracie to April's stuck up rich family.

Stephanie had wondered if she should give the next piece of info out, but couldn't resist.

"April's also probably five months pregnant by now."

 

When Angel had made it to her Jaguar she had angrily punched the button to start the car, peeled out of the parking lot of the firm and screamed, pounding the steering wheel as she drove upwards of 65 miles an hour in a 35. She was lucky no pedestrians, cars, or cops were around to strike or pull her over. Angel saw blood. She wanted that bitch's head on a platter and immediately called Toney.

"Yep?" he answered.

"Si viene cerca de mi familia, voy a matarla!!" Angel screamed, telling Toney she was going to kill a female.

"Quien?"

"April!! Pinche April the whore!"

"April? Sammy's April?"

"Toney! You fucking know what April! Yes!"

Toney had no beef with any of these people and was tired of Angel's obsession with her ex. He had known Sam for years and respected the man, and if he was honest, somewhat feared him. Sam could come at someone like he had nothing to lose once you took something he loved. He knew he had better calm Angel down before Sam caught wind of this.

"Why are you worrying about what they do? How about getting home and we'll take Gracie to my cousin's for dinner. She can play with the kids."

"Fuck, Cesar!! I want to chop that bitch up!"

Toney found it ironic that Angel was calling him, her fiancée, because she was mad about the woman who was with her ex. He wasn't stupid, he knew that if things had worked out with Sam she wouldn't be with him. Angel was a loudmouth and a liability to him and while he wasn't in the business of bloodletting anymore, ten years ago he would've probably put a hit out on her. He was that tired of Angel.

"Angel, please. Just come home. Leave the past in the past."

She was going over a bridge and wondered what how hard it would be to simply drive over the edge into the water three stories below. Would her daughter even care that she was gone? Sam sure as hell wouldn't and she knew Toney would move on. She white knuckled the steering wheel and Toney called her name, "Angel? Are you listening to me?"

"Si..." she finally said, realizing she'd leave a mangled corpse if she were to go over, and who knows if she would even die immediately or drown, "I'll...be there," she finally said, thinking of how horrific her body would look if she were to go through the cement guard rail. Her abuela couldn't even hold a proper open casket funeral.

No, cooler heads had to prevail. She started breathing carefully, pacing herself. She had made up her mind that somehow, some way, she was going to ruin life for April and Sam.

***

April's five month mark meant back aches and bloated ankles but two amazing things were going on. They had learned the baby was a boy and they could feel him kick inside her.

She had her shirt up, sitting on the couch, Sam crouched between her legs. His hand was on her belly, just above her navel feeling the little movements of Declan O'Brien.

"Woo, he's strong," Sam said, smiling up at her.

"Like his daddy," April said, her hand going over his. Sam grinned wider and then tickled her stomach.

"Sam!" she squirmed and then he kissed her stomach, getting up.

"You know," he said to her, taking off his belt, as he had just got off work, "I think we need to maybe go back to the bedroom, get you on your side...or on me...and see what we can do about making you feel good."

April was all about pregnant sex. She had a lot more pressure down there and every orgasm felt like three combined into one. Sam felt it was erotic in a strange way and was absolutely loving April being pregnant. If he could stretch it out longer he could and told her. She had mentioned him taking over her itchy stretch marks, back pain, swollen ankles and emotional roller coaster with bouts of crying and then they could stretch it out.

April was going to get up and follow Sam into the bedroom when she saw her phone buzz.

It was a message from a blocked number.

BLOCKED: Pregnant whore. 

April looked down at it and a chill ran through her spine. She had no known enemies and only her family, friends, and Sam's coworkers knew she was pregnant, not...

Angel. Sam had kept April partially in the dark about her hate for April. Sure, she knew Angel disliked their situation but Sam never relayed the hateful texts he'd get every so often from Angel. All April knew was that she wanted to keep Gracie away from April and it was likely best to keep her unaware of the wedding and the pregnancy as soon as possible. Sam wanted April to relax and had only told her Angel is irritating, not dangerous, but a source of extreme irritation to him. He had never told her she could be physically violent and never went into detail about her mean streak. April knew Angel was bitchy and that was the extent. 

Gracie had never come back to them with things Angel would say about them; if that had been going on they never heard about it. She definitely never came back to them with any physical abuse. Sam had threatened Angel's very life that if he ever caught even the slightest wind of her laying a land on Gracie that he'd "use Angel's skull as a candle holder." Angel would slap Sam when they were together, her long nails dragging across his face. This would usually end up with Sam twisting her wrists behind her back and shoving her away from him. He was driven to be physical back, especially when Angel had once cut him with a switchblade.

All of this was kept from April. He knew Angel would've had to be insane to mess with April. Skull as a candle holder, he'd swear on it. 

"Sammy," April said, as she got up, still able to unassisted, belly not quite huge, "Look at this." She held up her phone, the message before him.

Sam's green eyes narrowed and took the phone from her, "Blocked number?"

He had received messages from blocked numbers before but never like that. It was usually reasoned back to clients who had crushes on him:

BLOCKED NUMBER: Thanks for the tattoo. Still wish you'd fuck me.  
BLOCKED NUMBER: If this is Sam Orion? I want to feel that beard on my little kitten.  
BLOCKED NUMBER: DICK ME HARD, SAMMY OH MY GODDDD

Typical stuff, Kyle would get them, too, but he'd act on them answering back with "Who's this?" and then go bang the college girls behind them. Sam had never seen anything like April had received but his face turned hot red and April saw it.

"Sammy...it's likely just someone trying to get at me."

Sam nodded. He gave her back her phone and then went to his own and started texting one person in particular. He didn't know if she was aware of the pregnancy yet, wasn't about to tell her anything, but wanted to know if it was who he suspected, just the same.

SAM: Did you send that text to April?  
ANGEL: I don't even have her number, asshole!

Sam left it at that. He wasn't going to go back and forth, obviously wasn't going to tell Angel what it said. He wondered if Gracie had said something. The child knew by now that April "had a little baby inside her." It just so happened that Gracie's last visit was the big reveal and it just so happens April was now getting rude texts with Angel-type comments.

There was also the issue of Rebecca. Sam had been receiving texts from her intermittently saying things like:

REBECCA ABERSHARD: How long can you keep a secret from my sister? Let's see.  
REBECCA ABERSHARD: Sold any drugs lately?

Sam had responded to the last one.

SAM: Why? You ran out?

He hadn't heard from Rebecca again since that last jab. He knew that woman hated him with all she had in her and unfortunately she'd be relocating to Atlanta within a month. April and Sam had driven past the home she and Richard bought and thankfully it was on the other side of town. It was down the road from either the mayor's or governor's home and Sam hoped Rebecca would never want to come over and visit. He had learned to hate that woman back and felt it was sad that his relationship with a member of April's family was so strained. He also wondered how far Rebecca would go to ruin him, something she had promised to do once she got to Atlanta. She had been full of alcohol at the wedding and had pulled him aside after he had exited the bathroom. He had remembered her cleavage and how earlier on it was not apparent, as she had clearly adjusted it to talk to him.

"Hey Sammy...guess what I am going to do when I get to Atlanta...first order of business?"

Sam looked down the hall and no one was coming. He turned his head to her, his jaw setting, "I don't know...what?"

She took her hand and slowly ran it down the front of his pants, fingers gliding over the expensive fabric of his tux, and against the soft rise of his anatomy. Her eyelids fluttered as she felt his cock and she sighed, stroking him.

"I'm going to ruin you and take everything from you...ah...someone is a shower and...I bet one hell of a grower."

Sam took her hand and put it to her side, his eyes flashing with anger. Rebecca loved this as her eyes grew big taking in the look on his face. She shuddered, "Put me in my place Sam...go ahead."

He turned on his heel and left after his jaw clenched further. She had laughed behind him and he had to adjust himself a bit, as his cock had involuntarily tried to betray him. A beautiful woman's hands on his junk was a beautiful woman's hands on his junk. His dick did what it naturally did and he was disgusted. He wished he could launch her into deep space.

Sam had never known Rebecca to insult April, other than to tell her how stupid she was for picking Sam. He told his wife to let that fall on deaf ears and move on. Rebecca was jealous of her sister's pregnancy but had never said anything nasty to her. 

Sam set all of this aside as he watched April shed her clothes and come to him, the heat of lust in her eyes.

***

April had just gotten a pedicure a week after the nasty text when she was walking out to her car, fiddling with her keys. She had a key fob that unlocked her doors but it was dangling behind some other keys. She shook her keychain and was able to get the fob button in her grasp. As she went to get in her car a manicured hand came behind her and slammed the driver's door back shut. April turned around and there before her was Angel Rivera, her face triumphant as she looked down upon her. April felt her body temperature drop several digits as she was immediately scared.

April had last seen Sam's ex in court. She was taller than April and had large fake breasts and a body that was in pretty good shape. She had tattoos all over, just like Sam, but they didn't go across her chest and neck. She had on a wife beater and a pink track suit, little rhinestones forming a design. Her nails were done in the fashion that was far too garish for April. It was a French manicure but the white tips were actually black and formed an inverted triangle at the end of the nail. Her nails were very long and obviously fake. She had an enormous diamond ring on and a diamond tennis bracelet. Her hair was in a high ponytail and looked like she had it in the hombre design, unless her color job was fading. She had gum in her mouth and twisted her overly plump lips at her.

"Well, well, well. The cabrona of the hour," Angel had said. 

"Angel," April said to her, her nervousness apparent.

Angel looked down at April's belly and then back up to April, smiling, "Yeah...Sammy did that to me, too."

April was hating the proximity of Angel to her and wished she hadn't parked so far back in the parking lot. No one was coming out of the strip mall they were at and her heart was racing.

"You know, one of the best things about having Sammy for a baby's daddy was how devoted he was. Always rubbing my belly..." Angel's accent was thicker than April had last remembered it, "...still wanting to constantly make love to me...admiring my tits constantly..."

"Angel, I have an appointment across town. We can talk some other time..."

"Fuck that, April. You took him from me. You know...he was about to get back with me until your bony little ass came along."

April didn't believe that for a minute. Sam had been clear throughout their relationship that Angel had purposefully stopped taking her birth control so she could entrap him. He loved Gracie to the ends of the earth but knew that was what Angel did. 

Angel went on, "He fucked me right before our trial date. Did you know that, cabrona?"

April just looked at her, afraid to dispute it and figured she'd appease Angel. She doubted seriously that Sam did anything like that but in order to keep from getting hurt she nodded.

"You DID know that?" Angel said. April had just nodded but it was just a nod of understanding.

"I..."

Angel moved in closer, "So that makes YOU the homewrecker."

April couldn't believe what she was hearing. This woman was insane. She was a master manipulator and was attempting to catch April in something.

"No...I was just..." she wanted to say be agreeable but she was afraid she'd aggravate Angel more.

All of a sudden Angel took her hand and grabbed April by the throat, pushing her head back and hitting the Mercedes.

"You ruined everything, bitch..." Angel went on.

Fearful tears started to flood April's eyes and run down her cheek, which made Angel smile.

"...you took MY man from me and put a spell on him. A spell with that little chocha..."

"Please Angel, don't do this...just leave me alone. Please."

Angel saw that no one could see them from where they were at and she continued on, "I'd cut that baby out of you if I could...right now. I'd mail it to Sam in a little tiny box..."

April was crying more and more and tried to push Angel off her. The woman was much stronger than her and had her hand so firmly ahold of her neck that she was beginning to see stars.

Just then a car was pulling around an aisle and Angel let go of April, smirking.

"You are so very lucky, girl. So fucking lucky," and with that Angel turned on her heel and simply walked away towards her car. April hurriedly turned and went to get into here vehicle, shaking so hard she dropped the keys. She had to bend to pick them up and it was difficult but she got them. Angel had just assaulted her and when Angel got into the car she started crying harder than ever. Ever since moving to Atlanta it had been nothing but trouble. The guys approaching her at the grocery store that one night, being assaulted behind Jessup's, losing her job, the drama that came along with Sam. Now this. Her baby's life had just been threatened and she was about to dial 911 when she put the phone back down. She was going to go home, pack her things, and go be with her parents for the rest of the pregnancy. Atlanta was getting to be too much.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for any typos or grammatical errors. I write this stuff fast.

Sam came home to luggage sitting in the entryway to their home. Three large bags and a duffle. April came out of the bedroom pulling a fourth bag on a roller and she looked down, not meeting his eyes.

"Okaaay..." he said, looking around, "...Did I miss something here, baby?" he smiled, rubbing his beard and surveying the scene.

April was shaking her head and looked like she had been through hell, "I just want to be near by parents...I have to get out of this town."

Sam's face looked troubled but then figured the stress of being pregnant and her mood swings was getting to her. "I mean, if you want to go stay with them, why don't we both go along for a little bit..."

"You have your work, Sammy...and I won't be back until I've had Declan."

Sam stopped in his tracks as he had reached for the handle on what she was pulling to be helpful. "Wait a minute...what? You're going to have our son in Charleston?" He turned his head to get her to look him in the eyes.

April slowly nodded, "I am over Atlanta right now Sammy. I need to go."

"Baby...what is driving this? The text? It was probably Angel being a bi..."

"SEE MY NECK, SAM?!" April's eyes had welled up and her hands were splayed right under her neck. Sam's eyes traveled to a darkening bruise in the shape of someone's hand on his wife's throat.

Sam's eyes grew wide and looked like fury as he came closer to look. His hand went to her chin to softly move her head and survey the damage. His nostrils flared and she could see a very subtle shake in his jaw as his blood was boiling. His neck was red and the jugular that she'd usually only see pop out when he was in the strongest throes of orgasm, pulsed as it rose. 

April had seen her husband get angry before but it was nothing like this. Everything before looked like gray skies. This was different. This looked like the kind of surreal almost black clouds one would see before a tornado was about to hit. 

Sam was _pissed_.

He could barely speak, looking at the ground daring her to not answer him with what he was about to ask, his eyes wide, "Who. Did. This?" 

April stared at him, afraid to say. He looked like he was about to become unhinged. His eyes traveled up and met hers when she didn't answer after a few seconds. 

"April...tell me," he smiled in a way that was incredibly creepy, his breath catching at the end, "I need..." his hands went to her arms, "...to know this. I need you to tell me."

"Angel."

***

Sam was driving, no radio on, his cell phone off. He knew just where to find his ex.

April had told him everything, refused to stay, and got in her Mercedes and left. She made Sam promise to not do anything to Angel, which he refused to do. She had told him if he couldn't promise her that, then maybe Atlanta was going to permanently be in her past. She knew it was a fool's errand not calling the police but she had no proof that Angel had assaulted her. What DNA could be pulled from a handprint on a neck? She wanted away from all of it and was at the point where life with Sam was up in the air. She had left the house, Sam standing at the top of the stairs, his face stone cold and his eyes haunted. He was frighteningly angry and yet she knew he'd never hurt her but in doing something stupid, he'd likely hurt himself.

It was a Tuesday night and Sam knew Angel was likely up at an ex stripper's salon, wasting her useless life gossiping about people. He pulled his truck into the parking lot and sure enough saw Angel's baby blue Jaguar. His heart was racing he was so angry and he pulled into a space under a tree. He stared at the front of the salon, waiting for her to come out, toothpick in his mouth, his glare enough to strip the paint off the façade of the building.

One woman walked out of the salon, dressed similar to how Angel dressed. She walked to an Escalade and got in it, driving it away and giving Sam a better view of the front door. He could see Angel inside talking to someone and being animated. They were all laughing and Sam's chest rose and fell steadily imaging the inane conversation they were likely having. A blonde woman who he recognized as the ex stripper now salon owner, Audra, appeared and shut off the OPEN sign.

Sam turned his truck on, anticipating Angel coming out of the salon next.

After fifteen more minutes Angel finally emerged, cell phone to her ear likely talking to Toney. She was wearing an all white outfit, shirt with black bra underneath because that's the kind of classy woman she was, white tight pants, white heels, and an oversize expensive purse. Too much jewelry, too much makeup, not enough brains. It so happened that was her second wardrobe change of the day.

She got into her Jaguar and Sam pulled forward but kept his distance once they made it to the road. He knew she had a little bit of a drive before she got to her and Toney's place. They kept catching red lights down Sunderland Road and he was irritated but he was determined.

Angel had just hit End Call on her phone and threw it in her purse, cursing under her breath at something Toney had said about her monthly allowance. She was taking Sam for a ride and getting money from Toney. She didn't work, work was for stupid bitches who had no looks, and she wasn't about to take any shit from Toney about dropping a grand on another pair of shoes. She reached into her purse and got out her lipstick and adjusted the rearview to look at herself.

When she did that she saw a familiar truck, black F150 that was at least 20 years old, behind her vehicle as she waited at the red light. At first she was thinking this was some redneck with a gun rack who was behind her so she looked away. Just as she did so, she caught sight of the green eyes looking at her from behind the wheel of the truck.

It was Sam and he looked downright pissed off and right at her.

Angel immediately started to panic realizing she should've laid low after letting April have it that morning. She knew good and well April was going to tell Sam, Sam would be extremely angry, and Sam would want to have words with her. She just didn't think it would be so soon.

She looked at his eyes, which looked up slowly and at the light. She heard someone honk a horn behind them and she looked at the green signal ahead of her.

Angel hauled ass and took a left from a far right lane to lose him. It was a state road that had less traffic on it and less lights. The problem was Sam did the same and his truck came roaring up behind her, his grill becoming closer and closer to the back of her car. Angel was tempted to slam on brakes and let him rear end her and then she'd have something on him that would make him lose Gracie forever. She gave it serious thought as they raced down the road, but she had been rear ended before. Her neck still wasn't right after that incident several years ago.

Angel pressed the gas further down, her speed climbing to 100 mph in a 55. She knew of a cut off up ahead and almost got to where she would be clearly passing it, but turning left, tires spinning, dirt and rocks flying. She laughed because she knew it would be harder for a huge truck like Sam's to take that turn and she could make it to the highway on the other side and then the interstate before he knew what happened.

Sam took the left a little feet later and went over some saplings on the side of the dirt road. Angel yelled, "Fuck!" when she saw this. branches, debris of all kind were cut through like a hot knife through butter when he took that turn. She was beginning to get scared. He WAS going to catch up to her and he WAS going to do her bodily harm, that she was sure of.

She had reached for her cell in order to call the police. It had slid to the floor when she had made that left. She tried to reach it with only one hand on the wheel. When she did that she lost control and her Jaguar went into a barbed wire fence, the rusted twists gouging into her hood. Her car came to a slamming stop against a pile of logs on the other side and she was thrown back and forth.

Angel started freaking out when she realized she was on a dirt road, surrounded by nothing but woods and Sam Orion, who's truck came to a stop just short of her rear bumper. She had left her gun in one of her other purses at home an yelled in anguish when she realized it.

She had been facing away from the driver window when she saw a shadow come across, dimming the sunlight that had been across her dash and console.

She turned around slowly and there was Sam, standing there, grinning at her, toothpick in his mouth. He looked in what words could only describe as "not right."

"Angel," he said, his eyes narrowing and his lower teeth jutting out slightly, "Oh Angel...would you be so kind as to open your door?"

She shook her head, no. He was going to have to come in there. She leaned down and got ahold of her purse.

The shatter of glass as Sam's fist flew through the window and shards going everywhere was the blinding commotion that hit her next. She started screaming and trying to get away from him as he unlocked her door and flung it open. She couldn't get to her purse but he got ahold of her, pulling her out by her legs, her nails breaking as she tried to hold onto something, anything inside her car.

Sam grabbed her by the waist of her pants finally and was able to drag her out onto the earthen floor of the nearby woods.

He knelt low to her, taking out his toothpick, "Angel, Angel, Angel...tsk tsk...nena, nena, nena..." he said, grinning wickedly. She hadn't been called nena in years and especially not by Sam.

"Don't kill me," she pleaded, her tough resolve that she normally had, falling away quick. She had gotten Sam to a place that no one wants to find him.

His hand was bleeding and they both knew his DNA was all over her window. She'd have no problem taking this to the police and saying he assaulted her and thereby putting him in jail, no chance of seeing Gracie for a long time.

"You know why I'm here? Hmmm?"

Angel at first didn't want to acknowledge what she did but it was no use to hide from it now. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, of course you know why. You laid hands on my wife, mi corazon...a very pregnant one at that. You knew I'd come looking for you, yeah?"

Angel nodded.

He took out a knife and as he was crouched there over her he folded and unfolded it. It was rusty, "Mami, have you had a tetanus shot in a while?"

She shook her head, her eyes wide, hoping some random person would use the cut off today for the highway.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. You're not one for keeping up on immunizations. Well..." his upper lip came up, his eyes looking up, head nodding, "...unless it was for an STD or something. THAT you DO have a lot of problems with."

He leaned down farther and said to her, "I AM going to kill you," and she started to scream, his hand going over her mouth.

"Shhh...naturally I can't do that now. It would be too messy. But I can tell you one thing, Angel Fucking Rivera...it will happen. One day. By my own hands. To you."

With that, he let go and got back up, her laying on the ground. He went and got a plastic bag and a crow bar from his toolbox, her just staring at him. She thought for a moment he was going to kill her with the thing but then saw he was clearing out the window, collecting the glass in the bag. He saw that there was nothing left, no blood from his hand anywhere, or at least nothing these police here could find, and then winked at her.

"I'll be seeing you around, nena. You say hello to Toney for me. I'll be there for Gracie in a few weeks."

Sam got in the truck, backed it up so he could then pull around her Jaguar. Angel had gotten up and thrown a rock at his tail gate, screaming something at him. She'd have no proof whatsoever that he had caused her to crash. She was shaking and looked around to see if there was anyone around who could have observed what happened. Only the birds in the trees.


	39. Chapter 39

It was midnight when the doorbell rang at Tillman House. Mazy had just turned off her light after reading the last fifty pages of the mystery novel she hadn't been able to put down when the bell sounded. She sat up wondering who in God's name could've been out there at that time of night. Mr. Tillman was likely out like a light, his cancer treatment had tired him from earlier that day. 

Mazy got up, wishing this family had purchased the closed circuit TV that the neighbors had. Her friend Paula, who worked next door, only had to access an app from her phone and cameras at the front door could zoom in and a speaker could be used to communicate back and forth. Mr. Tillman wasn't into such advancements and so her 59 year old bones were getting up and traveling down three flights of stairs, down a cold hall to look through an eyehole in one of the two huge wood doors.

It took her three minutes to get down there, April up and following her.

The torrential rain outside was making everything much odder, that someone would be out and about ringing doorbells in the wealthier area of old Charleston. Mazy had experienced something like this once before, twenty years ago when some tourists had gotten lost.

Mazy looked through the eyehole and walked back for a second, her hand on her chest.

She turned to April, who had a concerned look on her face, "Um...it's Sammy. Do you want me to let him in?"

April nodded, having no reason to tell her no, but being a little annoyed that he couldn't have waited until morning.

Mazy unlocked the huge door that they opened on the left side and there stood Sam, soaked to the gills, eyes burning into them.

"Sammy?" April said and Mazy went to get some towels.

As Mazy made haste to a closet under the staircase, she told him to come in but not past the rug or he'd go sliding.

Sam looked at his wife like he hadn't seen her in months and kissed her forehead gently.

"What did you do, Sammy?" she asked, her voice with a note of trepidation.

He was looking in her eyes, his dark shirt and jeans soaking wet. He shook his head, "I just scared the shit out of someone, is all."

 

Ten minute later Sam was up in April's room with her. She had closed the door, locking it and he fell to his knees, his head resting against her stomach, his arms around her lower half.

"Sammy...What. Did. You. Do?" she asked again.

He looked up at her, his green eyes like storm had rolled in. She was afraid he was going to tell her he killed Angel and he was wanted by the police. She could also smell a little bit of alcohol on him. 

"I ran Angel off the road, punched out her window," he showed his hand, it was wrapped in a t-shirt with blood all over it, "I threatened her...I told her I am going to kill her."

April's eyes closed and his head went back to her belly. He continued, "I won't let anyone hurt you again...I swear it. I've failed twice now."

April's hands went to his slick hair and started to smooth the strands, "Sam, you didn't let anyone hurt me. Jessup's could've happened to anyone and Angel...well she's Angel."

He shook his head, "If Angel was a man..." he looked back up at her, "...that man would've been under my truck tires."

April was worried. Sam was a little too vengeful for her taste. She liked that he was protective, any woman would, but his desire to absolutely destroy anyone who hurt her was overkill. The police should've been involved in the matter this morning. 

"Sam...you're not killing anyone. I think this whole ordeal with Angel has got to end..."

"Come home to me, baby..."

"Sammy...no...I need to stay here..."

His eyelids were heavy and a bottle of whiskey fell out of the back of his jeans.

"Great," April said.

"Sweetheart...please..."

"Sam...NO. I am staying here until Declan arrives. The stress is too..."

Sam's hand wandered up her nightgown and his fingers pushed past her cleft and into the most intoxicating warmth he had felt since he was chilled to the bone from the rain. April's teeth bit into her lower lip and her head bobbled back, her fingers digging into his shoulders. 

What he was doing was making her weak and she slowly came down on her knees, their lips crashing into one another. Sam took his two hands and in one easy motion, tore open her nightgown, which fell to the floor around her body. He took off his sopping wet dark plaid shirt, his torso glistening from the rainwater that soaked him. April's breasts were fuller, heavier and he hungrily kissed them. April moaned and his fingers glided down her glowing belly, rounded the bottom curve and entered her again. 

"Oh God, Sammy...please...oh...." she moaned, her sex incredibly sensitive.

Sam undid his jeans, and freed his cock through the front hole of his boxers, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, baby..." he said and he brought her down to the colonial era rug on her floor, the one she used to line her dolls up on for pageants and his cock entered her aching sex from behind. April's back arched and she felt the baby kick inside her, it's father pushing hard into her.

Sam swore she was even tighter, the pressure from everything going on in April's body bearing down in one area. He reached around her, hand going to her right breast, full and heavy in his hand.

"Don't ever..." he breathed into her ear, "...ever...expect me to not fight for you...ever."

April cried out, his hips swooping up, his cock going deeper.

"I will...hhhhh...hhhhh..." he had to stop for a moment as he was about to cum and she hadn't yet.

"I will protect what I love...you hear me, sweetheart...you understand your husband?"

April nodded, not in control of much at that moment, thoughts or bodywise.

He stopped talking and started to fuck her harder, his teeth clenched, wincing trying to hold off cumming but feeling himself lose that battle.

April gasped finally, strong waves gripping him, clenching against him.

"OH GOD!!" she cried out, her entire body reacting to the orgasm. She could feel this one all across her sex, her thighs, even in her toes.

Sam's teeth went to her neck like an animal, his seed spilling out everywhere, including the carpet. 

April began to get a headache and gripped her head, "Ugh" and looked up at an old doll that was sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. It seemed to look at her in disapproval of the act or the man. 

She closed her eyes and listened to the soft breathing of the flawed knight in rusted armor behind her.


	40. Chapter 40

Nearly four months later

"Sam, my man," Kyle said, slapping Sam on the back, "Are you ready to be a daddy again?"

Sam had nodded and looked at the clock in the waiting room at Atlanta Women's Hospital. He had come out after sitting next to April who's contractions were becoming shorter and shorter. He was only going to be away for 5 minutes. To get a coffee, take some Ibuprofen and go back into room. Corinne and Rebecca were up there, too, Kyle and Evan and Shana visiting intermittently. Gracie was asleep, her head on Shana's lap at present, Sam telling Shana to bring Gracie up there as it got closer. He wanted to be able to show her her brand new brother as soon as doctors gave the clear.

A labor and delivery attendant came out of the room, "Sam...I think it's really close now."

Sam put his coffee down and quickly followed her.

"Sammy, this hurts...oh God..." April said when he came back to the room, her forehead damp and her mother handing her ice chips.

"I know baby..."

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW!" April barked and the doctor smiled at Sam.

"Okay, only one person can be in here, this is beginning to go into the final stages," the doctor said. He had told Sam he was good to go grab a coffee, not thinking April was going to deliver within the hour, but she had become even more dilated.

"I will go, she needs her husband with her," Corinne had said, April bearing down.

"Corinne, thank you," Sam had said as her mother went to leave.

"I love you, April," she called out.

"Arrgh!!" April answered, "I. Love. You...arghh."

Sam gave her his hand and he stood close to her left side, his lips going to her forehead, kissing her, "You've got this, lil' mama...you're a tough one."

Her hand clamped down on Sam's squeezing hard, "Why did I...oh shit...why did I let you do this to meeeee....argh..."

After twenty more minutes passed, the doctor saw it was time to deliver this baby.

"Okay, April, I need you to push as hard as you can...are you ready, on three," the doctor said.

"OK!" she said loudly.

"Daddy, can you help her, squeeze her hand as she's pushing, help her along," he said to Sam.

"Absolutely," Sam answered.

The doctor counted down, the labor and delivery nurse at his side, them both intensely paying attention to the task at hand. April pushed hard, growling, Sam's eyes going wide hearing her. He squeezed her hand but she was squeezing back even harder, his knuckles feeling like they were cracking. She was pushing so hard it exhausted her and after ten seconds her head fell back, Sam's lips going to her head, "Very good baby..."

"Yes, April...we got the head crowning pretty well now...but you gotta do it again and for longer...okay?" the doctor said.

April closed her eyes and Sam whispered, "Baby, you are so strong...so strong..."

"Are you ready, April?" the doctor asked.

April nodded. She had been in labor for sixteen hours, what was a little bit of pushing, she sarcastically thought to herself. Thank God for the meds but she was still in a huge amount of pain.

The doctor counted down and April pushed, growling again a little vein popping out on her forehead. Sam squeezed her hand, her breaking his knuckles again. 

"Keep going, keep going, keep going," the doctor said.

April was pushing now for fifteen seconds, her face twisted in pain.

"Goooood!" the doctor said at the sixteen second mark.

Her head fell back, Sam's body feeling some kind of odd sympathy pain. He felt like his muscles were aching and wondered if it was the transfer of pain from her hand to his. If so, he'd gladly take more from her if he could.

"Okay, April...I know we're asking a lot of you...but you gotta do it again...that last one pushed Declan out a little further, but if you..."

April started shaking her head back and forth, tears going down her cheeks. Sam started crying and the nurse looked at him, "It's gonna be okay, Mr. O'Brien...she's gonna..."

April looked at Sam and saw he was in pain for her. He was dying watching her go through this and it gave her resolve to get this over with. This amazing man at her side. She looked at the doctor, almost as if she had become Sam and Sam had become her, her eyes full of fire.

"ARRRGGHHH!!!!!" she screamed long and loud, and pushed without the doctor saying anything, holding the push for twenty seconds.

The doctor and the nurse's eyes went big and she could see the doctor reaching down, the nurse going in, too. The nurse looked up at April and Sam nodding excitedly. April's face was almost purple and she saw the doctor's body language. Her son was coming out.

"Okay!" the nurse said to her and April fell back, the doctor holding Declan up, who was crying, purple looking like April, white and red goo all over him. 

April and Sam were sobbing with joy at this point, the doctor motioning Sam to come over and cut the umbilical cord. Sam kissed April on the lips, and then said, "You're so unbelievable...I love you so much, April..." and he came over, the nurse helping him cut Declan free from April.

The nurse then had Sam put Declan on April's chest, her following Sam in case he accidentally dropped the newborn. Sam's eyes were so beautiful as he took in his wife and son, both exhausted from what had just transpired. He leaned over, looking down at his son while the nurses and attendant went about getting things ready to take Declan away for a moment in the corner.

April was looking down at Declan and his eyes opened just a tiny bit. 

Bright, undeniable, jade green.

"He's everything...thank you, Sammy," she whispered and looked up into his father's eyes. There was no denying who Declan would take after and who her heart would belong to forever more.


	41. Chapter 41

Exhaustion.

 

April was laying in bed at 3 am after falling asleep at 2 am, Declan crying in his crib. Sam had put the crib in his and April's room so they could quickly get to him as the closest bedroom was on the other side of the house. It had been a better decision than having to hear their son cry through a baby monitor and have to run to him. The problem was he was right there, one parent comforting him the other still not getting any sleep because he was there.

It had been two weeks of this. Sam rose from the bed and picked Declan up, April so exhausted she couldn't even push herself up. All she could do is open one eye, as she was on her stomach and watch Sam.

Sam turned on a soft little light and placed the tiny crying infant against his chest. Sam was just in black pajama pants, the baby a stark innocent little thing next to his father's tattooed body. 

"Shhh, little guy...shhh...mama's sleeping..." Sam said to him softly as he very gently bounced Declan. He loved it when Sam did that and would quiet down. Sam was able to get him quiet but didn't want to put him back in the crib just yet. He turned still gently bouncing him and looked at April. Sam looked so incredibly tired and he had to be at the studio in four hours, opening it for the day, a load of clients on the books.

"Does he need a change?" April was able to raise her head.

"Nah, just being Deck. He wanted his daddy," Sam said his son falling asleep against Sam's warm chest. Sam sat down in a rocker/recliner Corinne had bought for April and he dragged a baby blanket across his son.

"Don't let him fall from your arms...you may fall asleep," April said.

"April, honey."

"Just saying..."

Sam was a good daddy. April had heard of all the times her friends had to get up, their husbands still laying in bed, never offering to take care of the child. Sam was quite the opposite. His experience with Gracie helped in a lot of ways, as well, knowing what to be worried about and what to not be bothered by. Declan was all new to April; Sam had been taking care of a little girl for four years.

April was drifting off when the alarm sounded.

It was 5:30 am and Sam was up getting ready. She had been asleep for two and a half hours and it had been a strange kind of glorious.

***

"Sam, Shana says she's never changed a diaper," Kyle announced.

Sam looked up as he was tattooing a client, a smirk on his lips, "That can change as soon as you want it, Shanabanana...just say the word."

Shana got mad and yelled at Kyle, "When have YOU changed a diaper, Kyle?"

"Easy, my mom remarried when I was twelve. I changed my little brother Travis' diapers several times! Stunk like hell, too."

Sam nodded, "That it do."

Shana was staring at her boss. He was leaned over his female client, his arms strong-looking, perfect biceps and forearms. He always wore purple latex gloves as he found the white ones too medical. His hair was slicked back but loose. His hair went over his ears a little and curled slightly at the back of his neck. He always liked to look like he was in need of a trim. His eyes were focused and intense in what he was doing.

Sam Orion looked sexy when he tattooed. His back looked strong, the perfect upside down V shape. At the moment he was putting a horse on a twenty year old girl's lower back, her shirt pulled up, her head resting on her folded arms. She was staring at Sam and smiled every time he looked at her, asking her if she was okay still.

"Yes, Mr. Sammy," she'd say. She was very southern and very enamored with Sam. Shana was used to seeing this day in, day out. Women loved Sam. As did men, who wanted to be him. She was happy April didn't have to see this as Shana could imagine it would bother her. Sam had never messed with a client, not that she had known of, at least, but these cute college girls were always flirting with him. Sam would smile and flirt back in a manner that was more sweet than to get somewhere. Kyle always took care of that kind of thing. 

"Good, Jamie. Let me know if I'm hurtin' ya too bad, k?" he said. It was Jamie's second tattoo, the first one being done in the same spot and being a shit version of a horse. Sam was covering it up and it was already looking incredible.

Kyle was admiring Jamie's behind, her jeans pulled down just a little past her upper ass. Sam saw her as a sweet girl, too young to look at. Cute, but too young. He shook his head when he saw Kyle's lips twist in a way that Sam knew was cheeky. 

"Hey, Kyle," Sam said, "Don't you have a client coming in soon? Gotta get ready for him?"

Kyle got up reluctantly and went towards the back to get some supplies. Sam smiling over at Evan, who was working on a biker they knew named Larry. 

Larry was used to Kyle and didn't like him, "That little peckerhead's been leerin' at your little girl in the chair for an hour, Sam. I'd break my foot off in his ass, if I were you."

Sam laughed and Evan joined him, "I think I just might have to do that, some day, Lare. But I'd have to take a number. Kyle probably has a long list of people who want to do the same."

They continued laughing at Kyle's expense when a Kawasaki pulled up to the front door. Larry looked over and scoffed, "Fuckin' crotch rocket."

Sam didn't pay any mind to the sound of it, as he was still focused on what he was doing but Evan immediately looked up and recognized the bike and the rider. Larry's eyesight wasn't too good, or he would've been enjoying the nice leather pants with the interlacing ties going down the legs and the firm, round ass that was in them. The rider had gotten off the bike, removed their helmet and Shana could see a beautiful woman with a dark ponytail and ruby red lips. She unzipped her leather jacket, started fanning her cleavage and started to come in with her helmet and the jacket. She was wearing a black shirt with white writing that said Lex Parsons Tattoo Nation on it.

She opened the door to the studio, looked at the lobby and put her helmet and jacket on top of the front desk, nearly knocking over Shana's bottle of water.

Evan was grinning from ear to ear and looked over at Sam who still hadn't looked up.

"Sam Orion. Son of a motherfucking bitch," she said, her cat-eye eyeliner making her look ultra retro and very sexy.

Sam smiled, still looking down at what he was doing and then slowly, his green eyes raised to meet her.

"Leslie Parsons. Daughter of a goddamned legend."


	42. Chapter 42

Leslie Parsons had known Sam longer than anyone in the tattoo that studio. Her father Lex had made Sam one of the most sought after tattooists in America. Leslie had picked up her father's gifts and Sam respected her as the best female tattoo artist he had ever seen, let alone one of the top five he'd ever ran across in the business. She had an eye like her father and could bring out a person's soul like Lex, Sam and few others could. Evan and Kyle couldn't pull this gift yet, and maybe never could. It was a shame that people still looked down upon people like Sam and Leslie just because their canvas had been the body.

Sam had a long history with Leslie. He had known her over a decade and they saw themselves as competition for each other. They'd compete all the time when they worked in Lex's studio in Manhattan, almost to the point of getting downright pissed at each other for days. Someone would come in with a lot of money wanting a tattoo of a specific famous person and Sam would get the client but Leslie would try and poach him or her. A sketch would be done and either Sam would keep the client or Leslie would win them. It could get downright dirty where Sam would be all set up and ready to go, Leslie acting like she wasn't involved and then approach with her design, making Sam so angry he'd kick out the back door of the shop, going to the alleyway to smoke a cigarette and glare at her the rest of the day. The same would happen if Leslie had someone in her chair, specifically a woman who saw Sam sitting at his station reading a magazine making eyes at her. It would be a lost cause for Leslie then as the girl would ask if "maybe Sammy could tattoo me?"

The competition hit a fever pitch one night when Sam, Leslie, and a few employees from the studio were at a bar in the Chelsea District, getting plastered before a three day weekend. Someone had placed a bet that Sam could pull a beautiful blonde waitress named Dreama for the night. Another had placed their bet on Leslie, who was a lesbian. The bets accumulated until all their coworkers had thrown into the pot.

Sam had laughed and said to Leslie, "I guess I'll be seeing you at work on Tuesday...she's going home with me." His eyes sparkled, full of himself and sure he'd be able to walk right up to Dreama, a woman the men were all salivating over, and get her to leave.

Sam had approached Dreama, who was blushing and very flirty with him, but she could tell what they were doing. She had turned Sam down and he looked shocked, surprised that this woman didn't want him. Women were like putty with Sam. He couldn't remember a time one had turned him down.

He went back to the table dejected and glared at Leslie who was playing with her hair. Leslie was the kind of lipstick lesbian who had been known to bed straight women, rocking their world, and making them question their sexuality. She got up, her long black hair down, Betty Page shirt exposing her perfect mid drift and walked over to Dreama.

Dreama responded the same as she did to Sam, rejecting Leslie, too.

Leslie looked pissed but turned around, not wasting any more time and went back to Sam about to say "What gives?" when Dreama came over to the table everyone was at.

"I want you both. At the same exact time."

Three things stood out about that night. One - Leslie refused to remove her shirt and bra, a new tattoo had been on her chest underneath. Two - Dreama had gotten both Sam and Leslie to kiss, and despite not being sure at first, they hungrily went at each other, both loving how Dreama started to finger herself to this. Three and something Sam never let Leslie forget, until he started dating Vanessa and that night had become an avoided topic - he made Dreama come nine out of ten times.

Leslie and Sam never wanted each other, even after that night. It had been their egos that had gotten the best of them, both wanting to sample Dreama. She was the kind of hot that one saw in a dirty magazine and couldn't be passed up. Their competing had simply spilled over into the bedroom, each trying to put it to this girl to see who could make her orgasm more and how loud they could make her scream. Sam had won but then again Dreama had preferred men. Still, Leslie was gorgeous and had a male aspect to her that women could find irresistible. 

Vanessa had been jealous of the friendship Sam and Leslie had and could never know of this past event. 

Neither could April. 

Leslie was in Atlanta to see if she wanted to come work with Sam and his crew. Her and her girlfriend Regina were tired of NYC, despite them both living there all their lives. The cold, the fact that Lex was gone, and most of Leslie's friends had moved on, made her want to come and see if Georgia was the place for her. Of course it meant dueling with Sam again, something she had missed.

Sam had finished with his client thirty minutes later and had gotten up, wrapped his arms around Leslie and kissed her cheek, "Oh, man how I missed you, Leslie."

She squeezed Sam, loving the decent hugs he always gave. That was the one and only thing that she missed about men, who she had dabbled in before she had realized she was gay. Their strength meant the hugs were simply better, and she hated to admit it. 

Kyle could never get over the fact that Leslie was gay. He would ask her all the time if she was sure, which she found disrespectful but very Kyle. When she had arrived at the studio, he had come out from the back five minutes later asking, "Nice pants...can I test the zipper?"

Evan had thrown a towel at Kyle and Leslie had rolled her eyes. Some things never changed.

Shana had met Leslie once. It was brief and she didn't like Leslie's gruff demeanor. She also felt ugly next to Leslie who was the kind of Italian beauty that the men went for. Shana was Georgia redneck and felt like she didn't measure up. Leslie also didn't really regard Shana. It wasn't surprising that when she had come into the studio she barely said anything to her, focusing on the boys instead. Shana had sometimes wondered if Leslie really didn't secretly like the men with the attention she always gave them.

Leslie was now sitting in the middle of the studio, the men rapt as she talked to her. She always had all eyes on her, no matter what. Shana could already see that Sam was trying to beat her to the punch on tales from the past. 

Shana wasn't the brightest bulb, her mother had once told her, but she knew that if Leslie came to work with them, it was going to be a bad decision on Sam's part.

***

April was still not in a spot yet where she and Sam could have sex. Her obstetrician had told her to wait six weeks before resuming sexual activity with Sam and it was killing him. April had postpartum depression, sore nipples from breastfeeding and no desire to have sex. She was leaky, tired, and moody. One night Sam had found her sitting on the floor crying because she couldn't find a sock match while she was folding clothes.

"It's gone..." she sobbed and put her head in her hands.

Sam was surprised Declan was sleeping through her crying but he took advantage of the time. He gathered April up and took her to their bed.

He removed his shirt, knowing how much she loved resting her head on his chest, laid down and had her lay her head on him, his hand going to her head, the other one stroking her arm.

"It's a sock, babe...a little shaped piece of cotton. It will be okay."

"Yeah but..." she sniffled, "...it's missing it's partner."

Sam smiled, shaking his head, "It's not missing it's partner, baby."

He had noticed April had picked up sentimentality about everything, even applying human characteristics to things. He breathed hard, his heartbeat picking up and kissed her head, "Are you seeing us as the socks?"

April nodded and the tears started flowing again. When Sam would leave for work she'd feel alone and clingy. He had never had a problem like this with Angel and figured every woman was different. All he wanted to do was stay with April, comfort her, hold his son, and help her locate socks.

He rocked back and forth, holding her to him. His chest was now wet but he didn't care. He just wanted her to know he was there, not leaving her, trying to understand what she was going through.

"I tell you what. You lose that one shirt I can't stand and I will be happy," he smiled, laughing. There was a shirt April had been holding onto ever since she was in college. It was a bunch of kittens in a flower pot and he hated it. It was something her grandma gave her and she'd wear it to bed sometimes. He loathed that kitschy shirt and wanted to hide it.

She knocked his side in jest and laughed. He was happy his little jab worked and was hoping her hand, which was now resting low on his abdomen, would maybe go lower.

He was painfully in need of sex, a handjob, a blow job...anything, but was not about to tell her. She had a legit reason to punch him in the face if he had been that selfish.

April kissed his chest, taking in the smell of him and laid her head back down.

"You are such a good man, Sam Orion. Such a damn good man," she said, watching the fan rotate above them.

His thoughts said, 'Good enough for some fellatio?' 

She snuggled him tighter to her, her finger tracing his abdominal muscles and circled his navel. She loved watching the rise and fall of his stomach and found her fingers absentmindedly under his navel, playing with the trail of dark hair that spread until it hit his groin. Sam's cock was pressing against his jeans, his breathing more shallow but not enough for April to realize or acknowledge.

'Please please please, baby' his mind said.

Sure he could service himself in the shower again, but there was something about April's hand on his cock, pink nail polish, his erection stiff and finally erupting all over his stomach that was second to none.

Declan started crying and April shot up, Sam's brain screaming NO! inside. She wiped her eyes and scooted over Sam's side of the bed, making him bounce a little. 

"Aw, Deckie..." she said, picking him up, his face in a little pout. Sam looked over at him and Declan, his sweet face looking over April's shoulder pulled a little smile in Sam's direction. Sam shook his head. He had no idea his own son could be such a cock blocker.


	43. Chapter 43

When week six came up, April felt her libido come back. This was the week when her doctor had "cleared her for take off" as Sam kept referring to it. She was sitting at home, thinking about how Sam had looked on the riding lawnmower the previous weekend and it was making her sensitive to the point that even sitting on the edge of a chair felt like an approaching orgasm. He had been wearing cargo shorts, sneakers and a bandana covering the top of his head, the rear corner behind his head like a biker. Sweat poured down him and he looked downright lethal drinking water from the outside hose and then taking it to his body. April had watched out the kitchen window and felt that familiar ache start up again and she cherished it, as she had been in a deep postpartum for so long.

It was the Monday after that weekend mow event that Sam texted her.

SAM: Baby I am on break and I can think of nothing better than coming home and putting every bit of me inside every bit of you..

April had been sitting at the kitchen table entering in some finances to a ledger on her laptop when that text had come through. She immediately started pulsating and knew good and well she was back and ready for him.

SAM: I need you to call your doctor right now. Ask him if you can fuck me..

She shook her head and breathed, clenching herself downstairs. An ache was building but she didn't want to put the fire out herself. She wanted Sam to do it.

APRIL: I'm already clear. And I'm so ready Sammy

SAM: I'm getting out of here in two hours. Our safe word is tattoo and I want you wearing as little clothes as possible.

April's heart skipped a beat thinking of Sam coming through that door and taking her.

APRIL: Yes, Sammy

She wanted to tease him, loving the predicament she would always find herself in when a horny sex-fueled Sam was clawing at her door.

APRIL: You can do whatever you want to me, Sammy. Anything and everything

SAM: U say that now..

APRIL: I mean it

SAM: Let's see

 

The next two hours was April getting a shower, her hair air-drying, and putting on something different for a change. Sam had mentioned how hot he found cut off shorts and string bikini tops and she had the bikini but not the cut offs. She looked at the clock and hurried to cut some jeans, throwing them in the washer and then drying them so the fray was perfect. He was going to get a white trash princess like he had lusted for. The bikini had been under the normal bathing suit she wore in her drawer and Sam had not seen it. She left off the bikini bottom and just wore the top part, white with little cherries on it. Putting the cut offs on, which came right above her ass like a pair of dukes, she felt proud of herself for thinking of something different besides the typical boy shorts or lingerie.

By the time Sam got home and opened the door, he didn't have any time to process much as April had come at him, jumping into his arms, her thighs going around his waist.

"Grrrrrr," he said, looking down at April's ensemble, her bikini top a size too small and him loving it, "Looks like someone has been hiding out on me...your tits look amazing," he continued, noticing that she must've bought the bikini before her breasts had swelled. She was down to her pre-baby body but her breasts had lingered at a larger size, not that he was complaining.

April was too busy kissing him, his hands splayed under his ass, that he couldn't talk much more.

Pulling away she looked into those fierce green eyes and said, "I'm wet, I want your dick in me, and I don't give a fuck how loud we are."

With that Sam pursed his lips, situating her more snug around his waist and took her to the back porch, which overlooked some woods. He lay her down on a beach type chair and tore his shirt off. Then he lost his jeans. 

He wasn't saying much when he forcefully flipped her over, breathing heavy as he admired her ass in the cut offs. April went to look over her shoulder at him and the way her eyes looked made him pull her hair back, her body taut as her shoulders came back at him.

Sam stared into her eyes, her hair tight in his hands and he kissed her, loving the cry she made when he pulled her back too far.

He pushed her down and had her roll over and he stopped for a moment, rubbing his beard in disbelief when he saw the shiny slickness that was at her thighs. She was unbelievably wet and he could only imagine how good his cock was going to feel inside her hot wet hole.

April spread her legs and Sam unzipped the cut offs, taking his cock in his hand. He teased her clit and opening, her body slightly undulating under him.

SLAM.

"Oh God!" April exclaimed, her entire back arching off the beach chair. This made her pearl go down towards his erection and she moaned. The pressure was definitely perfect and she was going to come all over him.

Sam came back out slowly, watching himself and then slammed into her again, repeating the same thing two more times. The cut offs were getting a little hard to work around so he yanked them off her legs and pounded back into her, his hips snapping up against her thighs.

Sam's hands went to the seat of the chair and he started fucking her with wild Sam-like abandon. His chest and neck were strained, striations of muscles popping out, his body turning red. April held onto the back of the chair to keep from being pounded into oblivion. Sam was looking up, at the ceiling and then back down, his teeth clinching and spit flying out between them. He was fucking her so hard the chair was making sounds as if the strain was going to bust it and so he picked her up, smacked her ass really hard, which made her yelp, and he put her down on the pool deck, not giving a shit if any of the neighbors had so happened to be looking out a window. The closest view was at a distance but if his neighbor had binoculars, she'd be in for a show.

Sam was fucking April on a black pool float that had been used the last time they were in the pool. He resumed relentlessly thrusting into her, holding his position deep for a few strokes because he knew the pressure on her little pink pearl was devastating her. 

"Keep....fucking me....harder Sam...fuck me harder...."

His eyes flashed at her and he bore down, all his strength being used, rolling his body into hers. She went to play with her nipples and he lost it, cumming in her before she had had a chance. 

April let herself go, as she had a magnificent beast inside her and it only took looking at him climax to repay her body in kind.

She locked her ankles and cried out, "I'M COMING, OH GODDDD!"

Sam grabbed ahold of her throat, her nails going to his chest, digging into him and making him seethe. 

"COME ALL OVER ME, BITCH!" he said, loving the roughness.

April felt as thought she was peeing as she released, but it was no pee. Something had built up in her until the dam broke months and months later.

 

April was slick, her eyes closed as she rode Sam's face. His beard felt terrifyingly amazing on her cleft, the slick, more sensitive skin being rubbed raw by him. His fingertips dug into her ass as she tried to pull away, but couldn't. Sam's strong arms had been lifting her up as he ate her out, her fallen hair sweeping his dick.

His teeth nipped at her clit and she wailed, his tongue going in and out with great pressure between her lips.

She came several times in this manner, almost using the safe word when her legs started to shake from the weird feeling of a tongue flicking her hood and clit.

Sam had her against the glass windows of their back sun room, he fucked her on the kitchen table...a position that was hard for her to come in, until he pulled the thing back towards the island in the kitchen, something to place her feet on, he fucked her again on the damned pool float, he fucked her in the pool by the shallow end, and finally he put her on the kitchen counter, licking chocolate syrup off her in various places. 

April almost collapsed as she tried to get off the counter and Sam picked her up in his arms, telling her he wanted to fuck her in one last place.

They went outside and when he felt the hood of her car and saw that it wasn't hot, he grabbed a blanket from the back of his truck, placed it on the hood and then without little fanfare slammed into her.

"Anyone can drive by, lil' mama..." he breathed, eyes looking down at her.

April was delirious from all the blissful climaxes and she said, "Let them."

Sam smiled, taking her feet and putting them to his sweaty chest. He watched himself disappear into her perfect tight little mound. 

"Shall we carry on, my wife?" he said, not really waiting for her to answer. He could feel her get tighter and tighter until finally the muscles inside her were clenching him.

"Yessss..." he said, "...feel free to scream..."


	44. Chapter 44

Leslie Parsons made the decision to join Orion Tattoo and Piercing within a week of visiting Atlanta and seeing the set up. She liked that she was getting more money than where she had been in NYC and that her salary would go farther down in the south. Sam was going to pay her really well, much more than the people who took over her dad's studio. She hadn't had the forethought to try and be a partner with the new owners and figured her dad leaving her $250,000 and his condo in Soho would be enough. She and her friends blew through $100,000 in 6 months and she didn't want to live in Manhattan any more. Lex had also apparently known Leslie was irresponsible and mainly into partying. He had wanted to make sure she had a place to stay and just enough money to be comfortable but still have to work. He knew his daughter too well. Her joblessness would give rise to more problems than good.

Sam wasn't going to be in until 9 am on her first day. Some kind of appointment. She got to Orion Tattoo at 7:30 am and Evan was just getting the back door unlocked. Kyle was pulling up, music blaring in his Jeep.

"Heya, Lez," Evan said, opening the door for her. He was probably one of only a few people she'd allow to call her 'Lez'. It reminded her too much of her dad's name and sounded like she was being called lesbo. 

"Hey big boy," she said, "You guys got any coffee? I forgot to stop."

Kyle was out of his vehicle lightning fast so he could come into the studio right behind Leslie. He stared at her ass, which was under another pair of leather pants. He bit his fist to make Evan laugh as he looked at her rear. Leslie didn't see it and Evan had to work hard to not burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Shana brings in coffee, Sammy some of the time. All depends on if Sam texted her last night," Evan told her as he waved his hand to get the motion sensor lights on.

"All depends on if Sam feels like going and getting it," Kyle said.

As they were going to their stations, Leslie mentioned she needed to get Regina, her girlfriend, to remember to bring her stuff for her workspace. She had a few items she wanted to hang up along with a gift she had gotten from a famous male rock star. She told them about all the famous people she would tattoo and how that would be the one thing she missed.

A door was opening but not very well at the back of the studio. It was Shana trying to carry coffees and bagels at the same time. Leslie just looked at the girl, who she had only met once before. She thought Shana to be a real ding dong, well younger mentally than her now 20 years. Sam had taken the girl on about four years prior, and at the time she was a down and out teenage girl who was about to drop out of high school. She had nowhere to stay and her parents were horrible people. Shana ended up staying with a client of Sam''s and Sam asked her if Shana could work there after school. His condition was that Shana finish school. Shana took Sam on, the client had Shana live with her until she graduated and as soon as she did, Sam put her in an apartment. Miranda had been the client and Sam counted her as one of the greatest people outside of his own mother and Lex that he had ever known.

Leslie thought it was great and all that Sam had done that but wondered what the hell he saw in the girl. She wasn't going to ever tattoo, had substandard intelligence and was pretty much just a glorified assistant. For some reason Sam just loved Shana.

Evan ran to help Shana. When they came down the hall Kyle said, "Must be for your first day. Sam usually only has Shanabanana get bagels once in a blue moon."

Shana put them on the table and looked at Leslie with a fake smile. Leslie could figure the girl didn't know what to make of her, either. She saw Shana as a redneck girl who happened to discover emo hair and fashion, nothing more creative than that.

 

As Leslie was looking at the appointments, her first not being until the next day as she had to get completely set up, Kyle, Evan, and Shana talked about Sam. It sounded like this was a usual thing if he got in late. None of it was negative, they loved him, but he was entertaining fodder for them just the same.

"He's been in a majorly good mood for like...five or six days, man," Kyle said, spraying a bonsai tree at his station.

"Yeah. I think you said why, too. Probably entirely that reason," Evan laughed. He was finishing his first bagel and laying into the second.

"Man is getting laid again," Kyle said, "Can be no other reason. Up in April's sniz all night."

Evan shook his head, "Well, it's good. He was moody as hell before. Remember when she left town on him?"

Leslie was interested in all this gossip, "Left town? She cleared out?"

Evan nodded, "Before the baby was born, up until the last month. It was Angel that made that happen."

Leslie rolled her eyes. Angel was a bitch and wasn't surprised, "What the hell happened?"

"She scared the shit out of April in some parking lot. Sam wouldn't give details but he was in a fucked up mood for the longest time," Kyle said, "And he gets weird when it comes to April. He'll like tell us stuff but not. Wouldn't elaborate at all about what happened in the parking lot."

Shana wanted to get in on the conversation, "He doesn't want us up in his and April's business."

Kyle nodded, "Yeah yeah...so we know from little smiles and nods when we kid him about his good mood that he got to dag April the night before. It's all in how you come at him with the joke."

"He usually wants to kill Kyle when that happens," Evan laughed.

"Yeah, usually wants to kill me. It's because he knows I think April is fuckin' fine as hell."

Leslie shook her head. She and Sam were friends on social media and he had posted a lot of photos of their wedding on his personal page, which was private. Leslie was intrigued by April and found her to be incredibly beautiful. She was as pretty as his other girl, the one he had lost his mind over and almost ruined his career, Vanessa. Leslie hoped Sam would never death spiral like that again.

"So no one knows what happened in the parking lot at all...Evan, you couldn't pull it out of him?" she asked.

"No. That's the thing...Sam used to tell me all about his past, stuff with Angel, shit like that but April is hands off. He's really really in love. Like we've never seen him this way," Evan said, palms out in a 'Dunno' stance.

Leslie had.

"I went through the Vanessa stage of Sam Orion. He can be fiercely loyal to a girl," Leslie said, wiping down the chair at her station. Vanessa had turned Leslie on so badly that she would've given anything to have been able to seduce her.

"I wish I had a man like Sammy," Shana said, daydreaming as she drank a Chai tea latte.

"Pffft," Kyle said, "I don't think you'd know what to do with someone like Sam!"

"Shut up, Kyle. It's better than doing everything that walks into this place!" she snapped.

Evan stood, "Come on you guys."

Shana had a boyfriend named Chris but he was no Sam. He was nice enough but after spending so much time around her boss, she knew she wanted a man just like him. 

Evan, Kyle, and Shana started to all argue with each other as Leslie went back to cleaning her area. Whoever had been there before had spilled a soda. Apparently Robbie had been there and had moved to another state.

 

It was 9:15 when Sam finally made it in. He looked irritated and had thrown his keys on the counter at his station. He turned to everyone, smiling for a moment, his beard jutting out and then nodded to Leslie, "Sorry I'm late, Lez...had some stuff to take care of."

***

Earlier that morning Sam had to take Gracie in to the doctor. She was sick, running a fever and he had to deal with Angel who was threatening to come get the child because she assumed Sam couldn't handle the situation up to her level. Sam had chewed Angel out on the phone, taken Gracie to the pediatrician, got some meds, got her home, and April was taking care of her at present. Any talk with Angel was enough to drive him up the wall but he had to do it. She had threatened taking him to court again and he had told her to watch her rearview if she ever wanted to play that game again. She continued arguing and screaming at him, as she was in another part of Georgia, but Sam had known better. If he had been front and center and directly in front of her, she would've shut her mouth. 

He was worried about Declan picking up Gracie's cold and was tired from the night before. He hated it when Gracie was sick, couldn't stand seeing her in any kind of discomfort. It was going to be hard to keep Declan from getting sick as he was so young. That morning he had seemed fine and all he could do was hope that nothing changed.

Also, he had rather he stayed up all night due to April's body being on the business end of his cock, but knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

April had switched into mother mode very swiftly. She had made a few hilarious mistakes with the diapers, feedings, and other little items, but Sam was there to help her. Gracie had definitely been a rehearsal and now Declan was the show. He didn't think he could love a child as much as Gracie, but with Declan he could see it. They were both perfect.

 

April had asked Sam a lot of questions about Leslie. It was enough to where he finally asked her if she had looked her up online or something and was worried about her looks. April had looked at him like she wanted to protest but he knew her too well. April could be jealous and he told her she had no reason to be; he told her Leslie was gay, not his type, and too irritating. Leslie was hot, but he could see Lex in her face as she got older. It wasn't apparent so long ago, but he could see traces of his Sicilian looks in her face. Parsons was not his real last name, it was Parcelli and his family was from Jersey.

Sam knew his wife needed to work on her self esteem if she was going to be able to handle what he did all day. His gloved hands were all over college girls, sexy biker women, cute professional women, and the occasional Georgia redneck gal who needed her husband's name tattooed on her ass. If April knew of how many women hit on him all day, she'd likely want to sit up at the studio day in, day out.

He needed her to meet Leslie, see how non-threatening she really was.


	45. Chapter 45

A week later Sam, his employees, their significant others (Kyle with whoever he was banging that week) and April got together outside of work.

He could literally see the relief in April as she saw how Leslie and her girlfriend Regina interacted. Leslie was hot but she was no straight woman. Regina was the softer of the two, Leslie clearly in charge as they all laughed and talked at the table about their past. Lots of stories were floating back and forth about all the crazy stuff Sam did and how Lex would tell him to stay home if his hell-raising got too out of hand.

"I barely did anything...nothing like Lez here did," Sam laughed, his hand rubbing April's back as he talked at the table. 

"Bullshit, Sam Orion...you were always getting wasted, starting shit, going to the wrong parties, getting kicked out..." she laughed.

"Is it true, Sammy, that you almost got arrested for urinating in Central Park in broad daylight?" Evan asked, recalling an earlier tale Leslie had told him and Kyle.

Sam nodded embarrassed and looked at April. She shook her head and hoped nothing too crazy was going to come up.

"Leslie got thrown out of a party in the Bronx that was filled with gang members," he said, "Only she could pull something like that off."

"It's because I wouldn't sleep with them!"

They were all laughing. Leslie had been lucky that night because she had been carrying a gun. She had never told anyone that she had to almost use it.

April liked Leslie's willingness to take Sam down a notch. She loved her husband with all her heart but sometimes he seemed like Sam the God of Tattoos. Everyone loved her husband and it made her feel like he was Mr. Perfect. She then thought of her sister Rebecca and her stuck up attitude about Sam. Rebecca had her over to her new house for breakfast the other day and told April as she played with Declan that "divorce isn't so bad, you know...just hire an attorney." April had been miffed as her marriage to Sam had so far been lovely. Still, she did wonder if there were things she had yet to learn about Sam, bad things that Rebecca warned her would one day rear their ugly head.

"Sam once burned his beard on a three way our friend Orsay rolled...nearly burned his face!" Leslie laughed.

Sam looked annoyed for a second but laughed. He hadn't smoked in a while and had given it up when April got pregnant. He snuck cigarettes but what he really wanted was to pull out a hand pipe and sit on the back porch. April knew the smell and he'd get an earful for smoking anywhere near Declan. Instead of listening to her go on, he gave it up. It had been hard.

"Hey, April," Leslie had said from across the table of twelve people, "Me, Regina, a few other friends and Shana are all going out Friday night. You want to come?"

April had been dying to do something away from the kids. She had no workplace, no close friends in town, and needed to get out of the house. April looked at Sam, his face looking like he was fine with it and nodded, "That would be amazing, Leslie...I've needed some grown up girl time for a while."

Sam wanted April to like his employees and get to know them more. Shana had been too young in many ways but Leslie was a just a few years older than April. April had mentioned needing some girl time but not wanting to see her sister again. This would be a perfect opportunity for her to get out.

The only problem is it was Leslie and he knew how wild she could get.


	46. Chapter 46

Sam told Leslie to not do anything too wild with April and definitely take care of her. Leslie had put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him, "Sammy, I'm not going to let some guy run off with your wife. It's a group of us. I got this."

"Where are you gals going?"

Gals. Sam talked like her dad did.

"Buckhead and then who knows where else but she's in safe hands and we're totin' Shana with us like you asked."

Sam nodded. He knew Leslie wasn't keen on Shana. She wasn't old enough to drink but had a good fake ID. Kyle saw to that a year ago and the thing was next to flawless. He had told her Shana just wanted to be included in things and Leslie had invited Shana to go with them before talking to April. He trusted Leslie when she said she'd take care of his wife.

"Just be safe, k? Atlanta is a different vibe than St. Marks, Chinatown, or Williamsburg," he said.

"Jesus, Sam. I know. I've been everywhere, you realize."

"Yeah. I know."

***

April had gotten ready Friday night and Sam had walked up behind her, pulling a skirt she was wearing down.

"Sam! It's not that short!"

"Baby, it is for me. Don't you have some pants?"

April turned and looked at him. She had been facing away from him at the dresser and he saw her makeup. It was a lot and she looked like she was going to seduce half of Fulton County.

"Damn, April. Smoky eyes and soft pink lips for who?" he narrowed his eyes, slightly annoyed but trying to be happy for her getting to do something.

"Sammy...no one. I wanted to have a reason to get all dressed up..."

"Uh huh," he said, "Just call me if Leslie takes you somewhere too crazy. You look like you need me to help take that makeup off tonight," he said, moving in and kissing her.

"Sam..." she only allowed a peck, "I wanted to get out my makeup, go have fun, and that's all...you got me tonight, I promise."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, sighing, "I can hardly wait."

 

Shana came and picked April up and they headed to Leslie's from there. Leslie was still living out of her luggage, Regina too, and their place was a mess. Leslie and Regina loved April's outfit; black leather skirt, black top, nude stilettos. "Shit, I am surprised Sammy let you out lookin' like this, April," Leslie had said, looking April up and down. Her makeup was bombshell, her long lush brown hair down, and she looked like something Leslie wanted to see drunk and uninhibited. When Leslie and Regina's other friends arrived they were taken with how gorgeous April was, one of them taking Leslie aside in the kitchen asking, "Is she gay? Please tell me yes."

That was four hours ago. Leslie and Regina had taken April, Shana, and their friends around Buckhead and finally to a gay bar in a warehouse. April was loving the fact that she was out finally, having fun, away from kids, and drinking whatever she wanted as she had a ride home. Sam had texted her asking if everything was still going okay and she had answered in kind:

SAM: U ok doll?

APRIL: Yep. Still in one piece.

SAM: hope u have some energy left..

APRIL: Don't stay up. May be later than I thought

It was midnight and Sam knew she was safe. She turned off her phone as her battery was dying and she didn't want to go back and forth with Sam over how late she'd be. He could reach Shana if he needed to.

They had found a great spot at the warehouse, with a great vantage point of the stage where people were singing the most hilariously bad karaoke April had ever seen. One of the friends of Leslie and Regina went up and started singing a string of 80s hits, the crowd loving it because she was good. 

April was sitting between Leslie and Shana in a curved booth, Regina next to Leslie. The music wasn't too loud that they couldn't talk. The alcohol was coming fast enough to where April was getting really drunk.

"So April," Leslie asked, "How did Sam really feel about you coming out with us tonight?"

April shook her head, throwing back her sixth drink since getting to the place, the most alcohol she had ever had, "He was all questions, all clingy and stuff. And then..." she felt so incredibly relaxed, "and then he got even worse when he saw how I was dressed up."

Leslie narrowed her eyes, studying the cleavage on April. Her breasts were perfect, the cleavage just right. She couldn't believe this woman had had a baby just a few months prior, "Sammy is one overbearing bastard, lemme tell you," Leslie said. She had been drinking and it was now up to Regina, who had only one beer, to drive them home.

Shana had gotten to know Leslie a little more and knew that her and Sam, while knowing each other forever and respecting one another's skills, could talk shit about him. She knew Leslie was gearing up.

"I remember him with Vanessa," Leslie said, taking a long sip from her beer bottle, studying April's face.

April looked at Leslie, like she was waiting for her to go on.

"He'd get so damn pissy if she was going out in anything small enough to fit in a shoe box. Totally protective of her, BIG TIME," Leslie continued.

April scoffed, clearly drunk, "Yeah, she seemed kinda independent."

"I didn't care for her," Leslie said.

As the night wore on they all got into talking about their sex lives, April so inebriated that she was just answering everything, admitting to anything. She didn't notice that Leslie was flirting with her, Regina not at the table as she was over with their friends. Regina would've flown off the handle if she had seen Leslie's hand on April's knee. 

"April, does Sam know how good he has it?" Leslie said, three sheets to the wind off the constant Long Islands and now beer she was throwing back.

April laughed, "Prolly not!" 

Shana had been getting bored with the shit talk about Vanessa, Sam, and some of Leslie's exes. The next subject that came up interested her, however.

"Is Sam good in bed, or does he leave you...wanting something else?" Leslie asked, scrunching up her nose.

Shana had heard one time from Kyle that Evan said Leslie and Sam had co-fucked a girl long ago. She didn't dare bring it up to Sam or April, and was confident Leslie wouldn't mention it. She thought Leslie should know Sam's bedroom style.

April shook her head, "On the contrurry..." her speech slurred, "He's really damn good."

"He is?" Leslie asked, acting like she didn't buy it. 

"He's the only guy who's made me have an orgasm."

"Girl, you needed to get out of the house! Sam?!" Leslie was bowling over with laughter.

"I know, I know! He's..." April shuddered, "...he's really fucking good, Lezzie."

"Leslie."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry."

"Girl, it's okay."

Leslie put her arm around April and kissed her cheek, April not protesting. She turned to Shana, we haven't gotten any photos tonight and handed her phone to Shana. Shana took this as her cue to take some photos and understood that Leslie likely wanted them of her and April.

Shana started snapping away and Leslie and April were acting silly, hugging each other, Leslie putting her hand on April's breast and squeezing, licking April's cheek and then one really naughty one where Leslie got the very drunk April to lick tongues with her. It was hot stuff, definitely and Shana got in a few shots of the three of them smiling for the camera. Shana wanted to use the ones with her in them as possible profile photos for her social media page. Plus she wanted to keep them because the photos were very scandalous of April and Leslie. 

"Do you mind if I send these to myself from your phone?" Shana asked Leslie.

"Sure!" Leslie said, playing with April's long hair.

Shana smiled and scrolled through the S's and saw her name under Sam1 and Sam2. The first number was Sam's house, the second his cell. Shana got to her name, sent the pictures to her, all 15 crazy and wild, the ones with her tamer and put the phone down.

She didn't realize she had sent the photos to Sam and not herself, the scroll not registering when she thought she had gone down one name to 'Shana.'

It was 1:30 am when Sam got two texts from Leslie. It had better be her stating they're leaving wherever they're at. He couldn't reach April and figured she was having fun but he had been worried. 

He pulled up the texts and it was a series of photos. He started going through them and at first they seemed like three girls having fun but then turned into photos of his wife and Leslie making out.

Sam's jaw clenched. He saw Leslie as a man in a lot of ways, her sexual appetite and how she held herself not like any of the lesbians he was used to. She was like a horny man trapped in a hot woman's body. She had her hands on April's breasts in most of the photos, her and April's tongues licking in another. His wife was drunk as hell and Leslie was mocking him. He was half surprised she didn't say something under those pics. He was not surprised to see her hand in what looked like April's lap...right in the center.

SAM to LESLIE: Hope u liked feeling up my wife. Thank u for the fucking photos.

Leslie's phone lit up a few minutes after being put on the table. Leslie wasn't paying attention and neither was April.

Shana was nosy and looked at who was texting that late. She saw Sam's name and the beginning of the message. She looked up at Leslie and April and said, "Um...I think I made a mistake."


	47. Chapter 47

Shana pushed Leslie's phone over to her and Leslie picked it up, at first struggling to read what it said and who it was from.

"Hop to feeling my wife..." Leslie tried to read, not being successful, her arm bent and around April's neck, holding her close to her, "Bwahaha!" Leslie busted out laughing, April, too.

"It's your husband, April...I think he's pissed!" Leslie continued rolling. April looked worried for a second but then snickered and tried to get up, falling back down in the booth.

"I hafta pee!" April announced, and finally got back up, dragging a beer bottle off the table with her hand.

The place they were at was packed and no one took special notice of what was going on. Leslie wouldn't stop laughing and Shana didn't find it funny. When everyone sobered up they had to come face to face with a by now very angry Sam.

Shana had never seen April like this, but then again reasoned she hadn't known her that long. April was a wasted playful drunk. She let go of all her inhibitions and cares, it appeared to Shana, and was open to even Leslie touching her all over. She knew that if April had been in control of her mind and actions she would've be appalled at how wild everything had become. 

Shana got up and walked April to the bathroom and hoped to find Regina to take them all home.

Leslie was a playful drunk, too but the feeling could quickly turn into the angry kind. She looked at the text and laughed but knew deep down she had pissed off Sam. He needed to lighten up. It's not like she was going to get April to run away with her.

LESLIE: Sam we're just having fun buddy

It took a few minutes for Sam to respond.

SAM: Just having fun?? Would u like to see some guy with their hands all over Regina?

LESLIE: Sam just chill

SAM: Don't fucking tell me to chill. Stop grabbing my wife!!

Leslie looked at the cell and wanted to chuck it across the room. She was tired of talking to him. He needed to not tell her or April what to do. Leslie thought marriage was lame and Sam was being a dick. She didn't want to hear it from him and although she worked for him, she knew he'd never can her. He loved her dad too much. Leslie had an upper hand. She smiled as she thought of something to say that would burn him.

LESLIE: FUCK. YOU. You're lucky I don't take April home and scissor that little pussy.

She hit send and then saw April and Shana approaching the table. April was still laughing and managed to have gotten another beer.

"Some lady gave me this. I think she wanted me!" April laughed, sitting back in the booth.

Leslie thought of a good way further singe Sam and took her phone, clicked the option to have the camera face her and April and said, "Kiss me, April."

April at first looked at her funny and then smiled. April had an inkling that she was acting wild with Leslie but couldn't remember the last time she'd have fun. Plus Leslie was a woman, so it didn't matter. She wasn't into girls and it was innocent. She knew she probably shouldn't let Leslie take a photo but didn't care. The alcohol was making her feel great and everything was wonderful.

April kissed Leslie, the flash going off on her phone. 

Before Sam could answer back, Leslie sent the photo to Sam, her middle finger up between her and April.

By the time the text had gone through, Sam was calling his neighbor. He was apologetic for the late hour but asked if she wouldn't mind coming over and watching his kids while he took care of something. Her husband was in town and could watch their kids and he told her he only needed her for a few hours. He offered money but she wouldn't hear of it. When she asked where April was he said she was out and didn't explain further. 

He got into his truck, knowing full well they were going to eventually land back at Leslie's and he didn't respond to her text. Leslie was as obnoxious and egging him on and he was going to extract his wife from that situation.

***

It was 3 am when Regina got everyone back in one piece to her and Leslie's. April was stumbling drunk and the alcohol was still coursing through her blood. Getting April up the steps was funny as Leslie had to show her how to put one foot in front of the other. Regina was irritated with how Leslie seemed to be flirting with April, but had not been at the table for the craziest parts. Shana felt somehow like she let Sam down by enabling April to get so blitzed. She knew April needed to cut loose but this was way overboard.

They all got through Leslie and Regina's front door and April took her heels, which had been in her hands and she threw them across the room.

"Woo!!" she said, still happy drunk. "Those things hurt!"

Leslie laughed and Regina rolled her eyes. Regina announced that she was going to bed and if anyone needs anything just help themselves. 

Leslie turned to April, busting out laughing, "She's mad!"

April didn't know why and was too drunk to care. She pulled off her bra from underneath her top and threw it, black lace shooting across the room and hitting a lamp. "My boobs hurt!" The laughter continued all over again.

Shana looked at the time and said, "We really need to go home, Apr..."

She couldn't finish because someone pounded roughly on their door. Shana jumped and then started calculating in her head if Leslie's neighborhood was bad or not.

Leslie was about to turn on her heel and get her gun when she heard Sam.

"Open the fucking door, Leslie!"

"Sammy?" she called out.

He slammed he door again with his fist and she hesitantly walked over. She placed her hand on the knob and turned it and peeked around the door.

Sam's darkly angry face was looking back at her, "I'm here to get my wife. Move the fuck aside."

Leslie stood there for a moment, not knowing if she should continue to push his buttons. Sam's eyes looked like someone who had little need for people who didn't do what he fucking said at the moment.

She opened the door and looked at his wife, who was standing barefoot in the living room. Her top was unbuttoned below her breasts which looked to be without a bra. Her hair was like messy bedroom hair and her eyes were like raccoons. 

"Hey Sammy!" she said, looking at him.

He stared at her and then slowly looked over at Shana who was afraid to meet his eyes.

"Shana, are you okay to drive?" he asked, his jaw clenching as he looked at her.

She finally looked up, "Yes, Sammy. I am fine."

"Good, then go," he said and then glared at his wife, "April, we're leaving."

April made a pouty face and then said, "I don't want to. Just get me in the morn..."

"Get your shit," he said, his eyes telling her he's not going to ask her again.

Leslie was sitting on the couch by this time, "Sam. You clearly can't handle your wife having fun outside of you, can you?"

Sam's eyes slowly pulled over to her, "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that shit, Lez. April, we're leaving."

April complied and he asked her where her shoes went.

"I dunno," she asked and laughed.

Once they got to the truck April was still giggling. He unlocked her door and she needed help getting on the side step on the passenger side. Sam grabbed her ass hard, the soft bare feeling telling him her panties were missing, too, and he hoisted her up angrily.

"Oww!" she said and smacked his face. He glared at her and then buckled her in. Going to the other side he tried to unlock his doors and April kept playing with the locking mechanism. 

He stared at her, rolling his lips, the look on his face one of the darkest anger imaginable. He had never seen her drunk before and this was the most irritating addition to an already crazy night.

He mouthed, 'Stop' and she finally let him in. She was laughing when he climbed up into the truck.

"Where's your goddamned panties, April?" he asked, turning the key in the ignition, looking forward.

"Dunno," she teased, "Maybe Leslie has them," and started laughing.

Sam's chest rose and fell. It was one thing to be in a threeway with your woman and another girl. It was something entirely different when your competitive smug sneaky friend since your early twenties was now trying to poach your wife.

He shook his head stating ruefully, "She better not have them."

The drive home was supposed to be 45 minutes. It took longer because April was misbehaving and clearly loving it. She was drunk, in a free loving mood, and asked Sam what 'scissoring' was.

He shook his head and when he kept ignoring her. She didn't like being ignored so she started talking about all the filthy things Leslie had said to her. Sam's eyes were narrowed on the road but at one point he turned and looked at her and it stimulated April. 

"Sometimes Sammy you look so mean and makes me want to make you even madder."

"It does? Bad idea."

"Yeah...it's like, you think you're getting what you want when you do that but it's really funny..." she started laughing, "...and hot, too."

"You're not going to like me later, babe," he laughed sarcastically, "That I can tell you."

"Oooh...what are you gonna do, Sam Orion, tattoo guy?"

He noticed her skirt was up so high it looked like she was just wearing it around her waist. He wondered how it looked when sitting next to Leslie.

"You'll find out shortly," he said as he picked up his speed.

"Oh yeah? You gonna put that 8 inch monster inside of me?" she said and started laughing again, clearly amused at what she had said "Monster!"

She undid her seatbelt and he told her to put it back on.

"No, Sam," I want to be free. She rolled down the window with her arm, the vehicle being an older one with manual windows.

"I'm going to pull over if you don't put that shit back up, April."

"I don't care."

He jerked the wheel down a random dirt road and April yelped, the bumpiness of the road making her lift off the seat. 

He turned slowly and looked at her. She had no idea where they were going. All she could see was moonlight and trees. 

"Are you going to kill me, Sam?" she said, on the edge of her seat.

He didn't answer. 

"Sammy you better say...or I'll run."

"Like hell you will, Gravel dirt road, no fucking shoes?"

The road was never-ending it seemed and April was getting a little concerned. Maybe she finally broke something in Sam and he was going to murder her out in the woods.

A little lake was ahead and Sam finally stopped, turning off the truck. It was 85 degrees out, hot and within minutes they were sweating. He was looking ahead watching the moonlight on the lake. Fish were out there, jumping here and there.

After a few minutes he slammed his hand on the steering wheel. His forehead was covered in sweat and he looked at April, "Don't let people take advantage of you, do you understand me?!"

She just looked at him and then picked up her long thick hair, strands stuck with sweat to her neck, and started trying to cool down. She was going to roll down the window but Sam told her there were far too many mosquitos out there.

"I didn't let anyone take advantage of me, Sam. Come off it."

"Come off it? Come off it?! She had her hands in your damn muff, April. I could tell!"

"No she didn't!"

"I saw the fucking photo!" he went and pulled up the photo, showing it to her.

It looked that way but April couldn't be sure.

"So?" she finally said and looked at him.

Sam was furious, "If you want a goddamned threesome, find someone we don't know! Get a college girl, get a girl from the gym you signed up for...don't get fucking Leslie Parsons!"

"OH MY GOD, SAM!! COME OFF IT!!"

With that Sam reached over, grabbed April by the back of her neck and smashed his lips into hers, "FUCKING COME OFF THIS, PRINCESS!" he raged, tearing her shirt open.

April started slapping and clawing at Sam, all the while ravenously kissing him. He undid his leather belt and threw it on the floorboard near her feet, and furiously started to unzip and pull down his jeans. April pulled at his V neck but couldn't tear it open. Her strength was very low at the moment. Sam tore the damn thing himself, tearing the cotton shirt off his body. 

"GODDAMN IT WOMAN!!" he yelled as he tried to take off her skirt. It was going to have to stay bunched up around her waist. He climbed on top off her, the heat inside the truck making them literally feel the sweat coming out of their pores and slammed himself into her.

He pulled the lever on the side of her seat and made it go back, giving him more room too fuck her.

"Can another woman do this to you, huh, April?" he said, fucking her, "Cuz I'll be more than happy to get her for us..."

"You're just mad because Leslie got....oh God....the best....of you...."

Sam started pumping her harder. When he did it, he'd roll his hips making sure that when he stroked up his cock applied pressure to her clit. It was steaming up in the truck but Sam didn't care. He liked it, wanted to make her wet inside and out, and remember who could bring her to her knees.

April was coming in no time and Sam wasn't letting up. He didn't care how sticky it was getting, how the condensation was dribbling down the windows. Her sex felt like someone was squeezing her like a lemon, trying to get every drop out of her.

At some point she didn't know where one orgasm began and the other ended. She had ended up on top of Sam, rolling deep against him, her wet breasts in his face. He sucked on her nipples, pulling them with his teeth until he tasted what she had been producing for the last few months. It was oddly satisfying and he felt like stimulating her there as she came on him.

April was undulating on him, her taut stomach slick as she leaned back onto the horn, it blaring. She started coming hard for the umpteenth time and Sam lost it, the sight of her lewd, pornographic, and above all absolutely fucking amazing.

She collapsed in his arms, breathing hard with him, his output all over her skirt, the seats from earlier and even in her hair.

"I fucking love you," he whispered his beard full of sweat.

"I..." April started, "...where are we Sammy?"

***

Leslie had passed out at some point but was awoken to a cell phone chime that told her she had received a message from Sam Orion. She had left the volume on loud from the last time she had changed the settings on her phone and was now rueing the day she did that.

It was indeed a message from Sam with a sound clip of a woman coming. It was very erotic and it sounded a little like April's voice. It was brief. After that clip was a short sentence from Sam.

SAM: You don't have a cock.


	48. Chapter 48

After the angry truck sex Sam had thrown at April, she had been obsessed with having the wildest sex imaginable with Sam. It went on for a week, her trying to make him mad, piss him off so she could get that same twitch that would appear under his eye, that same death stare. It was fun to her and sometimes she'd go too far and with him ending up slamming a door, a picture falling on the adjoining wall. 

One afternoon after Sam had just put Declan down to sleep, he went to his closet to look for the last of the joints he had as he had smoked all the loose stuff he could've put in a pipe. Declan was asleep, Gracie not in town, and he was finally going to enjoy a goddamned joint, he would say. He went into his closet to the box that held everything and when he opened the box there was a little note and nothing more. Sam's brow furrowed as he read the note:

You don't need this anymore, Love, Wifey

He rounded the corner within seconds, the box in his hand, his face saying a million 'fuck yous' as he held it in front of April.

She turned and looked down, smiling and then to his eyes. Oh boy was he upset, she observed, tickled.

"Sam, was that stuff expensive? It's like ten cigarettes and," she put her hand on his bearded cheek, "you know Declan can't be anywhere near that."

He closed his eyes, "What did you do with my weed, April?" His eyes then opened but he didn't look at her until she started talking.

"Oh...the toilet, Sam. All down the toilet."

Sam turned in a huff stalking back to the bedroom to check the toilet.

"I flushed it yesterday, Sam!" she called out, laughing.

She had read that despite not smoking in a child's presence, the stuff still ended up in clothes, upholstery, and rugs. She didn't care that Sam was firing up outside when he smoked, she wasn't going to have the kids get any third hand smoke.

Plus, she was in the mood for some really angry sex again.

Sam came back and put the box on the counter. It was a wooden cigar box. He brought his fist down on the box, smashing it into several pieces.

April jumped and then listened to hear if it woke Declan. When he didn't she got onto Sam about taking out his anger that way, "Sam, it's pot...it's gone. There's no need to violently break something."

He grinned, "Yeah? I guess not. But you've been starting shit with me all week. I'm just giving you want you want, you know. Instead of taking that vase in our bedroom that your mom gave you and fucking chucking it off the side of the house."

Sam was being sarcastic and a dick, and he was wise to her games. He was really pissed off over the pot, his one relaxation tool, well besides....

"If you want an angry fuck from me babe, all you gotta do is ask. Instead of throwing away a few hundred in joints." He folded his arms, their size looking formidable, and leaned against the wall. His eyes were serious. He was done playing games.

"Sam, did it ever occur to you that this stuff gets into your clothes and then onto your kids?"

"Did it ever occur to you that myself and my work gang would have a bake sale all the fucking time before we met, Gracie never being near the stuff and no issues ever cropping up on her? Hmm? You think I'm irresponsible around my kids?

"No. But I think you don't realize some things.

"Whatever, April. You don't know anything about this stuff..." he was turning away to go back to the bedroom.

"Excuse me?!"

Sam kept walking, "Little girls who live in big houses in Charleston aren't the most wordly."

April followed him into the bedroom, "And Cleveland ex cons are? You don't know everything about my past, Sam!"

He was looking through some drawers as if there was something else stowed away from the Cannabis family. "Sweetpea, you have no true life experience...you're probably the least street of anyone I know. You find an article that scares you and the next thing you know you're throwing away my shit."

"Screw you, Sammy. I am not some little tulip.

"Okay."

He had only once before brought up her background in a way that made her feel inferior. He told her he wouldn't do it again and yet here he was. "Sam, I think you're hardly the guidepost on life experience...especially when two years of it was in prison and then landing on good luck with the tattooing."

He glared at her but went back to looking.

"Oh," she said walking by him as he was looking through the drawers under boxers, socks, and shirts, "I threw that other bag away, too."

Sam turned, "FUCKING HELL, APRIL!!"

She ignored him on her way to the bathroom for a shower. He was just standing there watching her leave. She had no right to toss his stuff. Not even if it had been a jar of bees, should April have touched his personal stuff. She had a history of that, he thought, his tongue going to his cheek.

April had the shower on good and hot, and put her hair under the spray. She felt for the shampoo and couldn't feel it. She didn't feel like opening her eyes but still couldn't put her hand on it. April opened her eyes and Sam was handing it to her. "Thanks," she said, ignoring how pissed he looked. He started shedding his clothes.

"Sammy, I want to get this done, in and out," she said, trying to rub in some rejection.

He shook his head and folded up his clothes. "I think we're on the same wavelength. Getting this done and in and out..." he pressed his hands against the tile behind her head and moved in, kissing her, "Baby, you got me where you want me," he said when he pulled away, "I'm not happy with you right now, but you know what?" he had a sarcastic tone, "I'm gonna make it up to you. I'm going to give you EXACTLY what you want and where you obviously want it."

April didn't like that he was calling her bluff and so she slapped him, not knowing any other way to handle the situation. He was being a smart ass. She wanted to get the upper hand again.

He pursed his lips and slammed her against the tile, his hand on her throat, "Huh? Like this? Slap me again, sweetheart...I fucking love it."

She smacked his chest hard, as the angle was off to slap his face again. He smiled and this irked her. She started punching at him and tried to kick. The more angry she got the more he was turned on. There was something to this, he thought. "Kitty cat you look so...cute when you're mad," he growled and moved in to kiss her.

She bit his lip and it hurt. It wasn't like any prior thing she'd done. He pulled away and her hands went to his throat. She had at the end of her hands a heavier, stronger, glaring person staring her down.

"What are you gonna do now? Squeeze? I got something else you can squeeze...but this...this is kinda hot. Try it...it's cute, really...try and choke me."

April was frustrated at how weak she was compared to him. She tried to squeeze and he leaned into it, "Yeahhh...that's making my cock harder..." he seethed.

She huffed and let go, him laughing. He stared at her and reached down, cupping her mound, one finger gently teasing her hood. She tried everything to not show any sign that she was turned on.

"I wonder how long you could hold off coming if I was to just hold you down and fuck the shit out of you?" he said.

She didn't answer and he spread her lips with his fingers, his cock in his other hand teasing her entrance.

He could tell by her eyes that she wanted to be fucked but she was going to toy with him. He knew how to loosen her up and all it took was what he was doing.

"I can feel the heat of your pussy, babe...yeah...you're hot. You're thinking, 'I just want Sammy all angry and bull in a China shop in my hands'...."

She tried to kick him, keeping the attitude going. He shook his head and very slowly pushed his cock into her. It was deliciously long, inch by inch, as he pushed in.

"Now, April. What do you want? Do you want to be fucked? Or..." he slammed his fist into the tile behind her head, breaking it, making her jump and stare at him in disbelief.

He continued, "Or do you want me to destroy your pussy like you destroyed my wonderful always reliable Mary Jane?"

He didn't give her a chance to answer but pulled out again and then impaled her, her eyes rolling back. Here it comes, Sam is on again. She loved this as it brought some kind of animal out of him. Hackles out he nailed her against the wall of the shower, more of the tiles falling into the tub.

Sam had angrily looked up at her as she later came all over his erection, his teeth bared. It was thrilling and exciting and she wondered how she could ever get him to top this. She closed her eyes, her hands on his shoulders, feeling the muscle of his traps under her hands, his cock spreading her so much that she felt she'd split.

The man was unreal. She hoped he'd always want her this way and this much.


	49. Chapter 49

Sam and April came out from their bedroom, and raced for Declan's room. The baby was crying and while they were busy tearing up the bathroom he had woken up. April threw a robe around her and Sam didn't bother to put on any clothes. April hurried to the crib and picked Declan up.

"Ohh my little boy...oh my little Deckie," she said, baby talking to him as she pulled his little 2 month old body out of his bed. They had been trying to get him to sleep in his own room now, but were still not sure of him being so far away. 

He was bawling and April held his little body to her and noticed he was rooting for a breast. He hadn't soiled his diapers, so at least he didn't need a clean up. 

"Let's go back to the room," April said to Sam, walking past him to head to their bedroom. Sam grabbed a little nursing cloth and followed April.

She got into their bed and Sam put the special pillow she bought that allows for the mother to relax better while breastfeeding. She leaned back against it and pulled out one of her breasts, putting Declan to it. He immediately began sucking and making little noises of contentment.

"Wow, he was hungry," she said looking at Sam, "We just fed him, too, but apparently it wasn't enough."

Sam got in bed and lay on his side, his head in his hand just watching his wife feed their child. He loved to do that and April loved the look on his face. Sam always made her feel beautiful.

"He may have heard our little commotion," Sam said, reaching out to softly touch Declan's head.

"I bet he did...how's your hand?" April asked, looking at Sam's cut up and now very sore right hand.

"It hurts. It hurts and I deserve it," Sam had gotten carried away, was angry but had also wanted to be the beast she wanted, and had punched a hole through the bathroom shower tile. He realized he had to be the stupidest son of a bitch alive since his line of work depends on him using his hands. There was a little bit of wanting an excuse to stay at home with his wife and child and he was contemplating taking time off for a week, Evan running the shop.

"Yeah, you got a little crazy there," April said, looking down at her son.

The way she looked down at Declan made Sam's heart beat steadier. Their little creation in her arms, his very existence a profound event. Sam knew he was overthinking it but loved how passion could bring forth such life.

Sam sat up and set his pillows up so he could look down at Declan at her breast. He pulled some of her hair away from her face and kissed her temple, "We need Irish twins," he whispered and then laughed.

"What? What's Irish twins?"

"When you get knocked up soon after having a baby. THAT'S Irish twins."

April shook her head, "Nope, nope...not doing that."

Sam pulled her robe further down and kissed her bare shoulder, "You sure, lil mama?"

"Sammy, are you crazy?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure even with your salary that the diaper costs wouldn't throw us in the poorhouse. Plus, my body. I don't want to go through that again just yet."

Sam caressed Declan's cheek. He was falling asleep, drunk on milk.

"Almost done, little man," she said, "Almost back to bed."

 

April had burped Declan before laying him down, and put him in the little bed that was still in their room, "He's back with us for a little bit longer, Sam. I can't bare to have him away yet."

Sam nodded and took her wrist. She dropped the robe and got back into bed, her breasts leaky until she got back up and got a warm towel. Sam admired her body, full breasts, everything else seemingly back in place but her hips seemed a little bigger. He was fine with this but wasn't going to say anything. April would go off the deep end thinking she was fat and Sam felt that was the last thing she needed to concern herself with. 

She got back into the bed, Sam scooting down so she could lay her head on his chest. It was only 1:30 pm, but she was exhausted. 

"I'm going to take a few weeks off. It's final," Sam said, his free hand going to his chest where April's hand was close to her head. He wrapped his hand around hers, loving that she never ever took her wedding ring off.

"Can your clients survive without you?" April teased.

"Yeah. They can. Plus, I am seguing a lot of them over to Lez. Who I still want to kill."

"Sam. She's harmless. I swear she didn't touch me downstairs. It was just silliness."

Sam was quiet for a moment. He thought of how cunning Leslie could be and April didn't know about it. He couldn't tell April of the Dreama event, as she'd now know Sam and Leslie shared intimacy together and with someone else. He didn't trust Leslie. As much as many men would love to see it, the thought of Leslie and April tribbing made him want to punch that tile all over again. Leslie had a pull as equally as strong as he did when it came to women. Leslie could make a straight woman seriously question her sexuality. He didn't see April running away with her, of course, but he saw Leslie antagonizing the situation by at least getting her hands on April again.

"I've known Leslie for a very long time, April. Longer than anyone that's still alive. I know all her tricks and schemes. Just trust me when I say I want to kill her and it's justified," he continued.

"Well, if you do decide to kill her," April joked, "Give me advanced warning so I can get out of town."

"No. I want everyone to buy tickets and popcorn."

"Sam."

"April."

She sighed and he laughed.

"Evan can handle everything while I'm out. I just need some time with you and the kids."

April was drifting off and Sam kissed her head, "Glad I could bore you," he smiled.


	50. Chapter 50

Sam had a meeting with his employees the following day up at a diner, him paying for their breakfast. He, Evan, Kyle, Leslie, and Shana all sat in a huge circular booth and he told them he was taking 2 weeks off to get some rest and be with his wife and children. Gracie was due to come back and the time was going to be perfect.

"What happened to your hand?" Leslie asked, glaring at him. She had on a leather jacket, black nails, her hair up high in a ponytail and a permanent scowl across her pretty face. Her cat-eye makeup was perfect and she had already been hit on twice that same morning when she pulled into a convenience store for cigarettes. She was in a bad mood and found it interesting that Sam had a bandage on his right hand two days after the blow out over the photos of her and April. She wanted to straight out ask if he had hit April and yet she knew somehow that didn't seem to be his personality. She had known Sam for many years and he was no beater. Still, she wanted to get at him. 

Sam, without missing a beat said, "Shower. I punched some tile. April saw me do it." He looked at them and asked if anyone else had a question about how he hurt his hand. Kyle shook his head quickly, not wanting to touch that subject with a ten foot pole. Evan asked, "Is that why you're taking time off? That's not going to be easy to tattoo with."

Sam nodded, "Yes, that's part of it." He then noticed how Leslie was looking at him.

"I don't hit women, Lez."

She nodded. They all looked like they were scared of him and he threw down his napkin, "You guys can all drop in whenever you want. Ask April any question you want." He wasn't going to tell them it was during angry sex that it happened, but he was feeling as if he almost needed to. He was irritated that they were looking at him that way and it was something he had been afraid of. 

"Sam, we know," Evan finally said, "I know you're one crazy sunnovabitch but you're not an asshole." Evan was Sam's best friend. He knew Sam inside and out and during the Angel period he had taken abuse off her but never hit her. He defended himself but never knew Sam to take things out on anyone. Although he imagined the tile episode must've been insane to witness.

"Sam, we're going to miss you," Shana said. He nodded at her, smiling slightly. That kid was the only one at the table who was guileless. She took everything he said as his word, which Sam was good for, and did as he asked. He was super protective of her and Kyle, who was a complainer, always had something to say when Sam took Shana's side in arguments. Sam had rescued the girl from being out on the streets and had given her a job that at the time, may have been too much for her. She flourished as his assistant and he told her at any time that she wanted to leave and go do something bigger he'd support her in any way she needed. She was almost his first daughter and a personal project for him. He saw some things in her that he saw in himself as a younger person. She had no one and yet had the wherewithal to meet tests eye to eye.

"I'll miss you guys, too. Except Kyle," he joked.

"Man!" Kyle said, "I'm putting in my two week notice!"

"Good! Make sure you type it out and don't use crayon," Sam said, everyone except the moody Leslie laughing.

***

Nine years prior.

Lex Parsons was expecting the new tattooist he hired at 9 am. He had already bragged enough about him, shown everyone in his studio the guy's work, and hadn't been able to stop mentioning Sam O'Brien to everyone who'd listen. It was driving his daughter, Leslie, insane. Leslie was a few years younger than this protégé and had always seen herself as a brilliant tattoo artist, one that her dad would be proud of. Lex was proud of her and had felt she did the best work in his studio, but this man was leagues ahead of her. This man was possibly the greatest natural artist he'd ever seen, and that meant knocking Rembrandt, Picasso, and daVinci to the side. Sam could draw, paint, tattoo, and even sculpt like no one he'd ever seen. He had been self taught, as all the greatest were, and he explored ideas that a lot of people were afraid to tackle. 

He couldn't believe he had landed the guy, who was fresh out of prison, and had not reached the radar of some of Lex's competition.

It was 9 am on the dot when Sam walked into Lex's studio for the first time. Everyone had looked at the "genius" Lex had been talking about with the same interested expression, except his daughter, who looked at him guardedly.

Orsay was Lex's second best after his daughter. Orsay was a black man from Brooklyn who Lex had scooped from another shop while riding the subway. He had admired Orsay's work on his own arm and had asked about it. Lex was shocked to learn Orsay had done that himself. He was immediately hired and asked to drop whatever he was doing for anyone else. Orsay had agreed. Yasmin was another gifted tattoo artist in the shop. She had come all the way from Texas to work for Lex, who found her wildly attractive. He admitted half of why she was hired was her work the other half her looks. Frankie was the other tattoo artist he had. Frankie drew in a lot of his rockstar friends, who he partied with a little too much. The thing about Frankie that was amazing was how he could come in drunk and high, Lex not detecting it at first, and tattoo a line of customers, delivering what they wanted exactly how they wanted it. Lex had never seen anyone do that, ever, and would've told Frankie to go home had he known how shitfaced he was. Chris was the other tattooist Lex had on his team. Chris was from Iowa and was the go-to-guy when people came in off the streets and wanted ideas. He could think of the most perfect thing for them and was brilliant with nailing one of the hardest things to tattoo, children's faces. Lex was also good friends with Chris' mom, and had half-wondered if Chris' younger brother was in fact his son.

Orsay, Yasmin, Frankie, Chris, and his temperamental but incredibly talented daughter Leslie all rounded out his crew at Lex Parsons Inkworks. He had just changed the name but everyone knew where to find him. Now he was hoping this kid Sam would stick.

Sam was a good-looking young man. Fierce green eyes, brown hair with a faint red tint to it, solid frame, and a scruff, Sam looked like something he was sure Orsay, Yasmin and Leslie would like. Sam had some prison tattoos, some solid outside work, and something he tried to do himself on his arms. He had a genuine smile and shook people's hands when first meeting them. He went around with Lex as the latter introduced himself to everyone. Leslie took an extended amount of time wiping her hands off on a napkin before accepting Sam's hand. She hadn't touched her bagel but acted as if she had. She looked Sam up and down and had a ton of attitude, "Pleasure's mine, I'm sure," she said, borrowing a bitchy phrase from the movies. Lex had glared at her but she didn't care.

Lex gave Sam a station right across from Leslie so he'd have to get to know him. He and Orsay and Chris immediately hit it off, while Yasmin looked at Sam with lust in her eyes. Within three days of meeting Yasmin, Sam would have her bent over the kitchen table in her apartment in Chelsea, her only exclamations being in Portuguese. Lex would be jealous but impressed. Yasmin never let anyone who came in there touch her, as her preference was for the Wall Street men who wanted to experience a Portuguese-Lebanese woman. She had two boyfriends, Lex had gathered, and none of them had tattoos. Sam was indeed special.

 

One night Leslie was locking up the shop, as Lex had been out of town on business. She was in the back alleyway and heard something get knocked over and when she looked she saw nothing. She didn't have time to shake her head before a man put his gloved hand over her mouth and said something about fucking her in a nearby puddle. He had a gun and was about to rape her. She was about to bite his hand when Sam busted out the same door she had been trying to lock and beat the man with his own gun. Sam had been in the back room quietly reading a text he had from a parole officer when Leslie passed him by, not detecting he was still there. 

After that moment, Sam and Leslie became frenemies. He had saved her life, she reasoned, so he couldn't be too much of a douchebag as she initially surmised. The two became inseparable after work, going to the same bars, trying to outdrink, outdart, and outpool each other. Sam learned Leslie was gay and had remarked, "Cool. You give off that vibe," which Leslie didn't know whether to take issue with or not. She knew he was accepting of everyone except those who did him wrong. She learned quickly that if someone hurt a friend or family member to Sam, they'd be in such deep trouble they'd want to flee the country. He was a good-bad guy, she always said. The typical movie convict with a heart of gold. 

A heart that was going to fall for a girl she had seen at one of the bars they'd go to. Vanessa Ramirez.


	51. Chapter 51

~Summer of Sam's 25th year~

Sam O'Brien ran New York, he figured it, between the scratch he made as a tattooist for Lex, the women who were obsessed with him, and the command he had of it all. He was pulling enough money to have two places if he wanted but chose to stick around in Chinatown and Soho. He had a few girls he'd visit in Brooklyn, one as far as Coney, but he decided to not get a place down there. He wanted to flaunt his money but would remember his mother. She wouldn't have wanted him to blow money in such a ridiculous manner.

Sam was now covered in five times the amount of tattoos he had when he started this gig at Lex's. His chest, stomach, arms, back almost had no room and he had just gotten a design on his neck. He looked like a menace and he loved it. It was always nice to take off his clothes in front of some girl and her eyes go big at the ink all over him. He especially liked letting them undress him and the shock on their face when they saw what they were working with. A squeal of glee was what the girl, Cindy, did last night. She rode him hard as they took turns with a bottle of Jack, making a slick of everything.

Telling his buddies Leslie and Orsay of his pursuits was the high light of the week. Orsay would always tell him, "Sammy, slow the fuck down, baby," and he'd wink, Sam loving the truly non-advice. He knew Orsay wouldn't like Sam any other way; fast and loose was how Sam was living. Leslie would get jealous and try to outfuck him that week, more than a few times getting the same girls Sam had been with. Leslie was fine with the leftovers if it meant she could come back and say, "She doesn't want your dick anymore." All of this was outside of ear shot of Lex, who only came in once in a blue moon. Lex was receiving chemotherapy and was tired all the time. Sam was bracing himself for heart ache if the man died and despite being somewhat a non-believer would say a prayer for him every night.

Sam and Leslie started frequenting a bar in Soho called Benjamin's. It was the perfect mix of working class and hipsters who enjoyed booze and pool. Sam and Leslie liked the no-holds-barred mentality of the working class (who made good money, but acted like they had problems, which amused Sam) and the creative connection to the hipsters. Sam especially loved Mitch, the bartender who was there from open to close nearly every night. He and Leslie would listen to Mitch talk about all the adventures he had in the 70s and 80s in the Five Boroughs. He was a legend, in Sam's opinion, and cussed like a sailor. He also threw out the occasional asshole with gusto. Sam and Leslie would shoot the breeze with Mitch and then Sam would watch her hustle people in pool. He broke a man's nose for him one night when he tried to grab Leslie, yelling that "The no good bitch stole my money!" The man tried to come back with more friends but the NYPD officers dispatched of them quickly. Clients of Sam and Leslie, the cops didn't care what Leslie did, as long as she did it in tight leather pants.

It was a week of seeing one girl become a regular that Sam decided to try abstinence until he could get her for his own.

She was an extraordinarily cute Latina with a modern shag haircut, button nose, and what he could best describe as elf like features. The corners of her almond-shaped eyes turned up in the outer corners perfectly. She was the damned cutest thing he'd ever seen. Her body was another thing; very slim waist, perky breasts, and an ass that could fill jeans like he'd never seen. She'd sometimes wear a shirt that came just above her navel and Sam would fantasize about putting a lime with salt in that exact same place, a glass of tequila in his other hand. 

He wasn't imagining it that this girl, whom he came to learn was called Vanessa, liked him, too. She had asked Mitch about him one night after he left with Leslie. Wanted to know who the girl was as in "Is she his girlfriend?" Mitch had smiled and said, "No, princess. That girl would be more interested in you than in him." Vanessa had been intrigued and wanted to definitely get to know Sam.

All week Sam would be sitting at the bar, beer bottle in one hand, Mitch talking to Leslie and he'd turn and see Vanessa sitting with a few friends. She'd always be looking at him when he turned his head, she'd always blush and then she'd look away, smiling as if to herself. Sam needed to make himself acquainted.

He had sat there another hour, listening to Mitch talk about the rough crowd he'd run with in the Bronx as a teen, when he heard a commotion. Out the corner of his eye Sam saw a guy yelling at a woman. They were by the pool tables. "You fucking spilled my drink, you stupid bitch!" he heard the guy yell. It was Vanessa the guy was yelling at. It appears he was trying to shoot pool and drink at the same time instead of alternating. Maybe Vanessa had knocked him when she passed by and he was shooting, but one should know not to place your beer on the side of the pool table within close quarters and near the ladies restroom. Vanessa looked at the guy and he got in her face. Mitch said, "I hate that bastard damn it if he doesn't buy a lot of beer...but that shit is too far..." before he could finish Sam was up and coming up to the guy who had maybe two friends with him. "What's the problem?" Sam asked. Sam looked formidable in his black shirt, dark jeans and Dock Martens. Tattoos ran down his right arm and his left was halfway bare. He had a tattoo in tribal form that ran up his neck. He was slightly shorter than the guy but Sam had a wound up powerful body and he could beat the shit out of plenty of guys if pushed. His hair was always slicked back, which made him look the type to be in a punk-Ska band. His black shirt said Jimmy's Fucking Auto Sales and he got it at a thrift store in Newark. Sam was the type to go to Newark alone but pack a piece with him.

The guy regarded Sam for a moment and said, "It's not your fucking argument, dickhead." Sam wasn't annoyed yet, which was good for the guy. He had been called worse in prison and even had to fend off a man once in the showers who wanted to rape him. This little piss head in a bar calling him dickhead was nothing, but it was enough to tell Sam he'd have to waste a little more time putting him in his place. Vanessa looked at Sam a little scared. She was equal parts relieved, scared, turned on, and now really wanting Sam to just take her home and change her life.

"Look, did she apologize for what she did?" Sam asked the guy. "Dude, fuck off," the guy said. Sam smiled, "What's your name, man?" The guy said, "Victor." "Victor, I am sure you realize you are in close quarters, Vanessa here..." (she looked at Sam when she said her name...she didn't know he knew it) "...was just wanting to pass by. No harm, man. Look, here's $5 for a replacement beer." Victor looked down and then smiled at Sam, "You want to fuck her, don't you? Ride her skank pussy out into the sunset like a knight in shining armor?" Okay now he pissed Sam off but to the observer, no one would know that. Victor insulted Vanessa for no reason at all. Sam then said, "Victor, I realize women are hard to come by for you, so you insult them, call them skanks, sluts, bitches. You're a mama's boy but have no idea how to talk to women. So you get off work at whatever mindless job you have, you come here, meet with a few guys who probably only interact with you because you amuse them, and then you go home after pushing your number on a few girls who will never ever call you...so when one of these girls who turned you down prior knocks your beer over, you retaliate, go off...." Sam then looked at Vanessa, and put a stray hair behind her ear and touched her chin for a moment. She smiled and blushed. Victor fumed, "...is that right......Victor?" Victor glared at him. How this man he doesn't know sized him up, he will never know. A friend of his leaned in, "Vic, he paid for a beer, come on, let's go to Pacifica a few blocks up and shoot." Sam's green eyes continued to look at Victor's brown ones and Victor turned away. He tossed his pool stick on the table and picked up the $5, "Fucking tattooed dickhead," he muttered and left with his friends two minutes later after buying his beer.

Vanessa turned to Sam, "Thank you," she said, looking at him, taking him in as much as she could. She had no idea he thought she was cute and wouldn't mind getting to know her better. Sam smiled and she noticed for the first time his blue eyes that she had been admiring all week were actually a stunningly clear green, "It's no problem, sweetie. I knew he'd be a shit to you....like he was to a few girls last week. He needed to get his Wall Street ass out of here and go somewhere closer by." Vanessa laughed. Victor was in a tie and looked the type. She looked at Sam for a moment, "You're Sam, correct?" she finally asked, knowing full well what his name was. He grinned at her, "Call me Sammy."


	52. Chapter 52

For about an hour, Sam and Vanessa sat together at a table in the corner talking about what he does for a living and what she is trying to do. He learned she wanted to open her own boutique with made-to-order clothing. You come in, say what you'd like to really have, she and her girls would measure you and you'd get it made within a week based on your specification. She'd also have a line of standards, black dresses, pants, anything a woman needs but modified to fit exactly like they want. She was going to school for business so she could find the best way to approach that idea and make money. Sam was in the same boat. He wanted to open a tattoo business of his own but was shit with the how to's. He wasn't smart enough to get a college degree, he felt, and knew the only reason he'd get this idea up and running was to take what he knew from Lex and just duplicate it. Lex had to front him a little and Sam would have to share the profits. 

"You know, Sammy, I kind of wondered about you and had thought maybe you were too good to be true," Vanessa admitted, looking down at her drink. It was some kind of Skinny Girl Martini. Sam smiled and her eyes brightened at him. "Naw, I mean I give off a kind of hard vibe, but I am really just some guy who can draw really well, who can apply it to skin with a needle, and just wants to go somewhere with that other than working for someone else, ya know?" he said. Vanessa looked at his left arm admired the sleeve of tattoos. He had a nice musculature and the tattoos he had were impressive. She ran her hand up his arm in a daze and Sam watched her fingers trace up. He looked up at her and smiled, "Do you have a tattoo, Vanessa?" Vanessa then blushed at what she just did, "Oh my God,l I am so sorry I just felt you up," she laughed. She had a very cute laugh and Sam, who's head was facing his arms, but his eyes were looking up at her laughed too, "It's okay, sweetheart. I don't mind." Vanessa took a sip of her drink and then stood up and lifted her shirt a little, making sure no one was looking. She had some koi fish on her side that ran down her hip. Sam's lower jaw came up and his lips went into a 'Not bad, not bad' kind of expression, his eyes smiling. She sat back down looking around to still make sure no one saw her showing her skin. "I got it in Santa Monica, where I am from." "Ah, a California girl," Sam said, his voice with a subtle growl to it. Vanessa nodded. "What are you doing up here in the cold north?" he asked further. "New York kind of just called to me. Plus, I was through with surfer and skater boys," Vanessa grinned. Sam then smiled, "How about tattoo guys? What about them?" Vanessa's eyes looked down and then up, smiling again. The usual flirting language was going on between the two of them. She took his hand and played with his fingers, which automatically weaved around hers as she leaned foward, him smiling like he knows a secret, her looking like a girl with a huge crush, "I think I can see myself getting into one of their kind quite easily."

The ride back to Vanessa's place in the back of a cab was a blur. They quickly told the cab driver where to go, which was farther away from the bar than Sam's place, and then Sam and Vanessa settled into making out. They both tasted amazing to each other and felt even better. Sam wasn't going to fondle her breasts in the cab but was dying to touch them over her shirt. In an act that surprised herself, Vanessa found herself placing one hand between Sam's legs and when she felt the metal-hard stiffness between his legs, they both gasped, him with a moan.

Five minutes later they got out, paid, and were then kissing up against a she concrete column that was at the foot of the stairs to the building she lived in with room mates. Finally, Sam's hands reached under her sweater and felt her breasts and her hand then took one of his, and pulled it down between the heat and growing dampness between her thighs.

"Fuck..." he breathed, "...we need to get up to your place." Vanessa nodded and was too giddy to even talk to the gorgeous man who was dying to get into her pants. For the first time in a long time she was actually sexually excited about a guy. Most of the hot ones she knew were nothing more than physically attractive; Sammy was different. He had a mind and a sweetness. Of course, she was already getting it on with him, so maybe all that would go away the next morning, but the way those green eyes looked, and the smirk that would crawl across those lips.....she was done for and just wanted him deep inside her body.

It was very late at night. No one was coming or going and so when they got into the elevator, Sam didn't push a button; they just went at each other. "I can't.....wait......for your place," he moaned and then they both started to laugh. He had her up against the wall in the elevator, her left thigh up in his hand, and her right arm around his neck, holding onto his other shoulder. "So fuck me in here," Vanessa said and Sam made a sound that she could tell was part "Oh god and hell yes".

Within seconds her skinny pants were off and his jeans were down. With one push into her, Vanessa cried out and he growled. He was inside her, rooting deep and he felt AMAZING. "Oh my god, Sammy," she moaned as he pushed her up, up, up as he fucked her.

The wet, tight, warm folds of her body was making him dizzy. She felt like a high school girl and he felt like the stoner senior who was up to no good, much like it was five years ago. Her nipples were hard and pushing through the fabric of her shirt and he sucked one through the shirt, her head going back her eyes closing. Her lips were parted, breathing, breathing, breathing....hitched as she was nearing the culmination of all the desire she had for him, exploding and kneading and aching and doing her in. Sam and Vanessa locked eyes. His pupils were enlarged and he looked very different. As he kept fucking her he looked more wicked, more intense...his lips pursed and she could see him start to shake. Her queue was there...she needed to cum or he'd bust. She clutched onto him harder, her fingers digging into his back and she wailed, "Sammy!!! Oh God yes! yes! Oh yes!!!" It was an orgasm like no other. It washed over her body like a warm undulating wave of velvet and magic and any other corny thing her mind could think of. It was heavenly and he was still pumping her when he finally came, his face red and a vein on his neck, just under the tribal tattoo, bulging.

He seethed and cussed and came and then put his head to her neck, her orgasm taking it's sweet time leaving her body finally.

 

Between sex and chatting, Sam and Vanessa got to know each other even more. She learned she was laying with an ex-con, his strong right hand tracing down her spine as he held her close. She wasn't scared as it was being at the wrong place at the wrong time for a robbery his friends committed, but it made a lot more sense. He was rough, he was strong, and he had been through hell. His mom died while he was in prison and he wasn't allowed to go see her. He cried in his cell and pleaded with his attorney to find a way to let him go, but the attorney could not help him. Only once Sam was let out could he go see his mom's grave site, which was next to the grandparents he barely knew. Vanessa had no such hard tales as she was born to a standard American family, her mother Mexican and her dad Dutch. She used her mom's maiden name as her last name and said it was for career purposes, her father's last name hard to pronounce. Mexican and Dutch. This explained to Sam why she was so goddamned beautiful.

It was about 3 am when a high and drunk roommate of Vanessa's named Laura wandered back into their bedroom, her long blonde hair all in her face as she stumbled into her bed. The other girls who had been at their apartment were passed out in the other room, as they had quite a night of smoking and drinking. "Don't mind me...keep having sex..." Laura said as she started to take her clothes off. Sam and Vanessa were laughing and Laura laughed at herself too.

"Damn....Sammy? Sam? Your name is Sam, right?" she said with the most stoner of voices. Sam nodded in the dim light, "You sound like you have one hell of a cock on you...heh hehhh..." and Vanessa threw her hand over her face as she realized Laura had heard everything they had been doing. "Oh no, God she is wasted," Vanessa said. Sam turned to Vanessa and kissed her, "Where's your bathroom?" he asked as he started to get up. He was completely naked and Laura admired his body. "Down the hall on the left, first door," Vanessa said. She saw Laura looking at him like WOW and nodded her head, "Don't look at my mess in there," Vanessa said, not prepared for a man to see her and Laura's shared messy bathroom. "Baby, I don't care about your mess," he said and walked out the door.

Vanessa threw a pillow at Laura and then grabbed her black sleeping mask and put it over her eyes. "I'm going to bed. Try not to molest Sammy," Vanessa said and rolled over, facing away from Sam's side of the bed and Laura. Within minutes she was asleep, her escapades with Sam had worn her out.

Sam returned to the bedroom and saw Laura on her own bed. She was just wearing a shirt and it wasn't clear if she had panties on but she did have on knee socks. She looked at Sam with a desire that made him stiffen.

"Man, Sammy," she said lazily, "You got a hell of a lot of tattoos.....can I see them up close?"

Standing in front of Laura, Sam's brow raises, amused. He slowly turns his head and looks over at a sleeping Vanessa who is faced away from them and snoring softly. He looks back at Laura, who is now biting her lip, one of her feet digging into the carpet as she leans back on the bed. Sam moves in closer, his cock limp but wanting to grow. Laura places her hand on his thigh and moves slowly up, touching some of the pirate ship that Lex Parsons was beginning for him. His abs tensed a second as her fingers trace up the hip indentation, over a dragon that goes from his ribcage across his back, and up towards the words "Irish Boy". She marvels at various other tattoos and then stands to trace her fingers over "Eleanor Rose" at his chest/clavicle area. She is immersed in this work and Sam looks at her amused. Her other hand goes to his other hip and he continues to stand there, not touching her. The warmth of his body and the slow breathing of his chest, the blondish-brown sparse hair is perfection. She looks up at him finally and leans in and kisses him, his lips not denying her. When she pulls away, her hand that was on his hip goes down to his cock and feels the velvety soft skin stretched over a now very generous hard on. Sam takes her hand off his cock and brings is up to his lips, kissing it and holding it with two hands encasing her fingers, "You're very sexy, Laura, but I can't mess with you after being with your friend over there," he says. Sam was one horny SOB but he couldn't do that to Vanessa. He just met her and liked her. He wanted to see where this went and didn't want to nail her friend.

Laura smiled and put her other hand on his cock and he smirked at her and shook his head, green eyes flashing, "You are one dirty little girl," he said. He then took ahold of her other hand and then kissed her cheek. After they stared into each others eyes, her like a little naughty thing and him amused and turned on, he turned and went back to Vanessa's bed and then said, "I can't mess with you Laura, but if you want to mess with yourself...here and now...it's okay." Laura smiled and laid down her facing Sam from her bed, him looking at her for a while, until he winked and turned to spoon her friend.


	53. Chapter 53

That one night stand Sam and Vanessa had turned into a nice morning session. Laura was asleep in her bed, dead to the world and Sam and Vanessa got it on with the morning light streaming onto their bodies. Despite the cold outside, Vanessa had to open a window to cool down as they created quite a sweat.

That was a few days ago. The Wednesday after they he called into work sick and Vanessa didn't attend class, they met up at his place on Elizabeth St. The sex they had that day would be legendary and stick in her mind as the most profound intensity she had ever experienced. Sam would be blown away and never forget how willing she was to follow his lead anywhere he took her. It would take years and years for him to find another who would do that. It would take him finding April.

But that Wednesday Vanessa came to his place wearing a thin thermal shirt that was buttoned down between her breasts and the bottom of the shirt only went down an inch above her navel. She had on jeans that were hip huggers and a leather belt with an Aztec design woven in and brown cowboy boots. She had to wear her pea coat over this as she walked to his place to avoid any catcalls and the temperature was about 40 degrees. She was still called at by a few workers on the street but she wasn't bothered. Today she was going so "smash" hard with Sammy...she laughed at this term because Laura asked her that morning if that was what she was going to do. She was also going to have that pea coat off so he could take her in and boy would he. His text to her that morning made her so hot and so anxious for what he was going to do to her that she was already wet and tightly throbbing as she knocked on his door.

A rock song was playing in the background as Sam opened the door, wearing a thin V neck white shirt with holes in it, slouchy jeans and a leather wristband. He smiled very seductively when he saw her and she immediately entered his place, him closing the door as their bodies came together in embrace, his lips on hers and her moaning before she pulled away. She played with his chest hair with her fingers as she looked down, his hands on her soft bare hips, his fingers rubbing her, "Heya, Sammy." "Hey, baby." He smirked and his eyes looked like fire, his slicked back hair and slight scruff making him look even more killer. She had a button nose, full lips, and eyes that made her look a lot younger than she was. He looked down at her softly rising and lowering cleavage and he could smell the amazing scent of her perfume or lotion. "You are so fucking beautiful, girl," he breathed, and looked dead into her eyes, something of lust combined with intensity and longing.

She blushed and then looked at him, "Sammy, you really say some incredible things...I don't deserve it." Sam's brow lightened, "Babe, how wrong you are. You're the sexiest thing in New York."

He led her to his bed, which was in the middle of the apartment. It was sort of like a loft space. Lots of windows and art everywhere and a tattoo chair. No tattoo implements were out, it looked like he had it there and wasn't using it much. He had a really interesting decorative sense and it was almost inspiring to her. He was like a very male rustic meets 1950s rockabilly in some ways. He had a few antique items and lots of distressed furniture. She saw a small cheap TV but a really nice music system that looked expensive. She knew his priorities. He had a nice open kitchen and a pot on the stove with items next to it. She then smelled the scent. "What is that Sammy?" she asked, "It smells amazing." He smiled and sat her down on the bed his knee coming between her legs and his lips to her forehead, "Chili. It has to cook all day but you will love it."

Vanessa smiled and then looked up at him. Her hands went to his belt buckle as she stared at him, watching a slow grin trace across his lips and then go serious as his eyes grew to a smolder, his chest breathing more noticeably. His cock came forward, already severely ready and she came in close to lick the shaft from the balls up the length as his head went back, he uttered "Fuck me" with restraint to his voice, and his hands went to her hair. She stopped and kissed his hips and then up his happy trail, moved her body up as she pulled his shirt off. Emblazoned with tattoos and muscle, Sam's torso was amazing. He pulled down his jeans and then took off her shirt, revealing a very thin white lace bra. Her belt, her jeans....no panties....all came off quickly until they were both standing there moving against each other as they kissed.

Sam could feel a slight trickle of wetness on his thigh from where she was grinding herself onto him. "Uhhh girl, damn. Damn you're already ready, aren't you?" he breathed. "Mmmm hmmm," she answered. Then he leaned more to her ear as his hand stroked her left breast, pulling the nipple, "Vanessaaaa....you're going to come so much and so hard today, that you will be broken, sore, and delirous." Vanessa's intake of breath as he said that was quick and in shock.  
"God yessss..." she breathed.

 

Vanessa and Sam fall onto the bed, which is still unmade from his sleep. The sheets smell clean and carry his scent, which Vanessa already is obsessed with. Sam smells amazing and male and almost woodsy. He is on top of her, balancing his weight as he takes in her scent, too, a flowery prettiness that makes him eager to travel down and take in the scent between her legs, which smells like heaven in bloom. They are kissing, tasting, crying out lightly, him grinding on her. His cock is hard against her thigh and his skin is on fire, warming hers, paving the way towards the slippery sweat they will create within hours.

"You taste so fucking good, Sammy," she breaks away and breathlessly says to him as he growls, his tongue searching every parts of her entry. His lips are thick, supple, soft. He has the faint taste of toothpaste, her mouth the same as they continue their passionate foreplay. Her eyes are closed but he opens his to look at her, see her dark lashes and olive-toned skin. She has shorter strands of babyhair at her hairline which drives him nuts. She feels so soft and tastes so sweet he is dying. He wants to slip into those slick folds and feel her again. He pulls away for a moment from the lip lock and takes his cock in his hand, gently rubbing the head on her slit, making her open her eyes and breathe heavily. Her eyes look like sin and they are barely opened, "Please Sam, please fuck me..." she coos. He has a look on his face that is borderline smirk, borderline wonder. He wants to study how he makes her beg before he goes to mount. He keeps rubbing himself at her entrance, teasing her clit and making her plead with her eyes. She digs her hands into his ass, hoping to make him enter but he is much stronger than her and she can't budge him. He is rolling his hips and as he looks down, his mouth opened with a look "Oh yeah...look at that", and then back up to her.

"Tell me, baby girl? How badly do you want me? How bad do you want me inside of you?" he says, his head at an angle, green eyes dancing with amusement and desire. "Oh God, Sammy, I want it so so bad. So bad...." "Yeah? Want me to make you come?" "Yes pleeease...please Sammy..." "You are absolutely dripping, my sweetheart...damn..." "Sammy please...Oh God I can't take it."

His cock is now dipping in a little between her lips, rubbing the pearly clit, and then back down into her cleft. He steadies his strong ink-ravaged arms and bites his lower lip and slides in, her back arching and her head rolling back, "OH MY GOD," she moans, her eyes fluttering. Sam is big and he is thick. She remembers their last encounter being almost borderline uncomfortable until he loosened her up. She adapted to his body. Now she was doing it again. Her back finally rests against the mattress and she rested her hands on his chest, feeling the steel hard muscle there. The man's body was dark with tattoos and a stark contrast to his beautiful face. She could get lost in his eyes and  
she marveled at the ridges in his iris with their green and gold colors. Slowly his pupil began to dilate more and more as he picked up the pace of his thrusting. He sat back a little, his thighs against his legs as he gripped her thighs and pulled her towards him, the pumping deep and filling her body.

"Fuck me, fuck me, oh God...oh please, Sammy..." "Yeah? Yeah? Fuck you? Fuck your lights out, baby girl...fuck........." He felt her walls shatter and ripple as she screamed. He yelled and she twisted, his hands holding her body steady as his pummeling attack traveled through her body. Her hands found their way to his arms and dug in and he roared, his thick cock still jetting the last of his output.

 

Fifteen minutes they were back at it. Him taking her on the kitchen table, his bucking assault fucking her into submission, making her scream and moan again. She screamed "Yes! Yes! Yes!" and he lost it, realizing this woman was his sexual match. She could take his dick and let it fuck the hell out of her and be spent one moment and panting for it the next. Her mound was pink and sore looking but she opened her eyes after their orgasm and pulled him close for a deep kiss, biting his lower lip.

Finding a neck tie on the nightstand during their third session, she tied it around his neck as she straddled him and pulled it right making him seethe. "Fucking pull it tighter," he growled and his hands dug into her hips. She did so and his thick neck strained at the fabric. His head went back on the pillow, eyes closed tightly and she giggled. He then slowly rested his head, his face and neck red and he opened his eyes and looked at her, "Fuck me hard baby, and don't tire or I will turn you over and slam into your ass." He looked almost hellbent and a little scary but this drove Vanessa even more insane, more ravenous. She dug her nails into his chest and drew blood and she felt his dick harden as he was now panting steadily, breathing like he was going to do her in at any minute. She slipped his cock into her and she leaned back with her hands on his thighs behind her, tightening herself, and she put her head back and started to ride. "Oh fuck....Nessa...your pussy eats my cock.....oh shit, oh shit......fuck...." he said as her brow furrowed and her lips parted as she picked up the pace and more tightly ground into him. She was going to cum and he knew it, but he had to finger that clit which was now in full throbbing view. "Aaaaahh!!" she cried as she came grinding down harder than ever. Sam lost it and climaxed like the devil, his body rigid, his teeth gritting.

They lay there for a moment, breathing, sweat cooling, her strip of hair damp, his wet and matted to his skin around his cock. She turned and stared at him on his back, his eyes closed and his shiny abdomen rippling slightly with his breathing, his chest beautiful and full with each breath. She noticed his fist was balled and gripping the sheets and so she laid her hand gently on his powerful hand and told him to relax. He smiled, his eyes still closed and laughed, "God, I am so lost in you right now, angel," he said. She leaned in and kissed him, echoing the same.

Sometime after, Sam was drinking a glass of water and threw the tie across the room. He was parched and she was too. She drank from a water bottle and then stood there, her naked beautiful body there for him to take, her face beckoning him to come to her. And so he did. But when he did he picked her up and held her high and pushed her up against the wall. She squealed as his ripped arms and powerful hands easily picked her up and then brought her up so high her thighs went around his neck and over his shoulders. In one almost insignificant toss the man did this and it thrilled her...he was so strong. With her staring down at him, he pressed her back against the wall and he began eating her out, her head almost touching the ceiling. She wailed as his face buried into her open kitten, sucking and biting as a breathtaking orgasm took hold and her hands buried his hair. Her juices covered his face and as she could only see the stare of his eyes as he ate her out she was mesmerized by him and came again a second time shortly thereafter. Session after session, thrusting, biting, moaning....during what was possibly their seventh position a bead of sweat rolled down his nose and onto her as he bit her neck, his cock drilling her into submission. She prayed he left a mark. She wanted something permanent from him. She hoped and prayed for a mark. Her legs would lock him and his cock would continue their slippery thrust, her moisture easing the way despite the delicious soreness she would experience the next day, barely making her able to sit. 

"Oh God yes, Sam," she gasped as he sank in with one final thrust before he came so hard he yelled her name.


	54. Chapter 54

Sam was lost in thought thinking about Vanessa. His haunted green eyes were focused on a bottle of ketchup on the table at breakfast.

"...like Sammy here," Kyle laughed, Evan nodding his head. It was the next thing Sam truly heard after going into his own mind for a moment. They turned to him, "Sammy...you're not even going to defend yourself?" Evan then said.

Sam's eyes wandered up and noticed everyone at the table was looking at him. Leslie with an annoyed look, rolling her eyes, Shana looking concerned, Kyle and Evan just looking at him like he had spaced out longer than he had intended. Fact is, he had grown quiet and was thinking for about five minutes while everyone else was chatting on. Leslie's eyes didn't leave him and she wondered where Sam was. She knew he had traveled somewhere far away in his mind.

"I don't know. What are we talking about again?" Sam didn't even try to hide the fact that he had zoned out completely.

"Shit, Sammy...I was talking about how big a pothead you used to be. When you were with the wicked witch Angel. Dope fiend," Kyle said. Apparently while Sam was daydreaming about Vanessa, they were discussing his stoner lifestyle before Gracie was born.

"Yeah," Sam said, reaching for his wallet, which was on a chain in his pocket. He knew that was out of style but didn't give a shit. Had his wallet stolen twice in NYC and vowed to never let it happen again, "Well, that's old Sam. Where's the waitress?"

 

Outside before Sam got into his truck he was stopped by Leslie. 

"Look, Sam. If you need time because of this shit that recently happened..."

Sam turned, eyes narrowing, "Why is it that every time something happens that is a change to the game plan, you assume it's about you, Lez? What is that, ego? A flair for drama?"

Leslie huffed, "I'm just trying to make sure it wasn't what happened. Goddamn it, Sammy. You overreact like no one I've ever known. Over April, over me, over fucking Vanessa..."

Sam looked down at his cell, looking at a few texts, his brow furrowing, "I'd advise you to stop right now, Lez. Don't push it."

"No, Sam. You think I was going to get into April's pants? Really? Yeah she's hot, but I also found Nessa hot too...never bothered her. I think it's because I'm the female version of you, Sam, and you see it."

Sam looked around, smirking at the woman trying to egg him on in the parking lot of a greasy spoon. She was 5'4", a lot shorter than April, and yet acted like she was taller than Sam. 

"I wouldn't have done shit with April, you know that."

"Okay, yeah, Lez."

She wondered now if moving to Atlanta had been a mistake. The money was fabulous, the chance to be away from her past life something she had to grab ahold of. Now her longtime friend was her boss and chauvinistic one at that. He hadn't changed since his days with all the women he had in NYC.

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

"What was a bad idea, Lez?"

"This. Atlanta."

He looked at her, "If I wanted you gone, you'd be gone. It's up to you, Leslie. I'm so fucking pissed at you I can spit nails, but I know deep down you're tried and true Leslie. I want you here. Just not at full Leslie. Give me 100% in the studio, but for fucks sake, lower it to 70% in the streets."

 

Sam wasn't going to go to the studio as he had cleared all handling of the business with Evan, his right hand, but he wanted some ink and his tattoo gun. April never got that tattoo she promised and he wanted to give her something special, if she wanted it. Shana came up to him and put her head to his arm, it going around her automatically and her head going to his chest for a second, "Bye bye, Sammy. It's going to be boring here. Just going to be Kyle and Evan being immature and Leslie ripping into them."

"I know, sprite, but you can handle that. Evan is a pro, he's not going to let it get out of control. If he does, I'll know."

***

Sam was driving home, Vanessa on his mind again. Leslie being back made him think of all the old days and memories of Vanessa came flooding back. The love, the sex, the devastating breakup he went through. Her trying to restart things with him again around the time he was having trouble with Angel. He was too tied down with trying to secure Gracie that he had pushed her away. Her husband was having an affair, he hated Angel's guts, it would've been natural to segue back into love with her.

He was hurting, his cock straining against his jeans so hard. He caught a vision of holding Vanessa's hands above her head as he grinded into her hot sex, her cleavage pulled together tight, her body soft and tight at the same time.

Thanks, Leslie, he thought. Thanks for indirectly reminding me of all that shit.


	55. Chapter 55

Later that night April saw Sam looking at his box of photos that he had in the back of his closet. He had the ones of him and Vanessa in a pile on the bed where he was sitting, and they were torn in half. He had another pile of what looked like old ones of Leslie, Lex, and other people from NYC. 

"What's going on, Sam?"

"I'm getting rid of stuff I don't need," was his reply. He didn't look up at her.

"But those are your memories."

"Yeah well I don't need them anymore."

April sat down and noticed he even had the article he had on the fridge torn up. It started to worry her that maybe something behind the scenes had gone down between her husband and his ex-girlfriend. Sam looked like he didn't need any form of questioning at that moment. She decided to take the high road and got up with her iced tea and went back to the living room.

April wanted to remain bigger than suspecting her husband of things. He gave her no reason to worry and had passed several tests she had never told him about. Fact is, after the confrontation they had almost a year ago about her snooping, she snuck a couple more things, just to be sure. She knew the PIN on Sam's iPhone and swiped it. She found messages from Vanessa to Sam that were innocuous and messages from girls who were clearly trying to get into his pants.

VANESSA: Hey, sorry to bother you out of the blue - do you remember that one place in St. Mark's where we went for Chinese? I am taking my mom there  
SAM: Hello Nessa! Hope all is good. Yeah it was Hsin's. How are you and the kids??  
VANESSA: Thanks Sammy. We're good. Going to the City in a week. How are you and April and the kids  
SAM: Were amazing, loving life

GIRL: I want you to fuck me so hard, daddy, Goddddddd  
SAM: Thank you, if you're interested in any tattoos please visit our site ORIONTATTOOSATLANTA.com

GIRL 2: I heard u hv a tat on yr cock  
SAM: Thank you, if you're interested in any tattoos please visit our site ORIONTATTOOSATLANTA.com  
GIRL 2: cant u read?

GIRL 3: Has anyone ever orgasmed in your chair while you work on them????? I would so hard  
SAM: Thank you, if you're interested in any tattoos please visit our site ORIONTATTOOSATLANTA.com

It was clear Sam wasn't up to funny business with Vanessa and wasn't playing back and forth with anyone. April had felt secure and although she promised Sam she would never snoop again, she felt she needed to settle her mind. A man like Sam was on nearly every woman's radar. He was breathtaking to look at and sometimes April would get a chill thinking of the ways he'd made love to her. She could stare at him all day and she could feel her heart palpitate when he looked at her. How she had lucked out, she never knew. She was a pretty girl, she knew that, but didn't think it was enough to pull a man like Sam Orion. She would've figured him for a sexy size 0 blonde type of man. A girl who had DD's and plump lips, blue eyes, and no cellulite. April would sometimes doubt her own beauty, as most women did, and question why Sam loved her, despite him being lost in her.

To Sam April was the answer he had been seeking in life. Initially thinking Vanessa was it, it turned out he was wrong. Up until he met April, he always saw Vanessa as the one who got away. Now he was glad she did. April loved him at the level he loved her. The way she looked at him was the first thing to seal the deal. She didn't look at him with lust like most women did. She looked at him deeply and truthfully. She believed in him and loved him to end the ends of the earth. That is all he ever wanted. Plus she was gorgeous. Sam would sit there and watch her interact with Gracie, a little girl not even her own, and he could tell April's smiles were genuine, her interest in his little girl true. She wasn't just playing with the child to impress Sam and be agreeable. She loved Gracie. He saw April as her true mother.

 

Sam finally emerged from the bedroom with a bag and put it in the kitchen trash bin. It was 10pm at night and he was ready for bed and ready to hold his wife. She looked up at him, "You tired, Sammy?"

He regarded her for a moment, just taking her in, then said, "Not too tired for one thing, sweetie."

***

"Oh God, oh God...oh!!" April's walls were crashing in, her climax squeezing hard around Sam's cock. He clasped her hands harder, still grinding into her as she lay on her back. Her nipples were hard, an orgasm blush to her body and her facial expression one of deliriousness. This was a damn good orgasm. He could tell as the grip on his erection was enough to make him lose it.

"More..." he breathed, "...you can come again, baby..."

Sam never wanted to cum after one orgasm from April. He wanted her to be blind with ecstasy, to feel the moisture inside of her grow, to hear her down there she was so wet. 

"Sam..."

He took ahold of her and he rolled onto his back, "Fuck me until you get another...I can't cum until you do."

She nodded, her eyes closed. 

"Yeahhhh..." he breathed, watching every muscle of her body tighten as she rode him. Her breathing was heavy, her nipples still hard, and her pheromone richer. The smell of April sex was intoxicating to Sam. He wanted to bottle it and breathe it in when he was away from her.

After five minutes of grinding April came again, crying out his name. Sam came at the same time, their writhing bodies and the twisted sheets making everything that much more erotic. April could feel his balls tighten and it felt good to control this man. She loved making him cum and she loved the angry face he'd make when doing so. Sam was so vulnerable to her it excited her. She wanted to tie him up, break him down, and fuck him. She didn't know where that came from but she made a mental note to do this the next time.

"Goddamn, baby," Sam said, his cock slowly resting after she got off him and laid down, her head going to his stomach. His hand went to her hair and started to softly play with it, "You had something to get out of you, didn't you?"

"I..." she was tired, "...I think so. Plus...I just love fucking you, Sam."

He breathed in, "Fuck if the feeling isn't 200% mutual. I could live inside you."

"That would be awkward when we needed to go to the grocery store."

"Order online."

"That could work, Sam. We could make love all day and all night and be derelict in other duties. Have the kids taken away..." she was being sarcastic.

"Nanny," he obviously teased.

"Online?"

"Yep."


	56. Chapter 56

The two weeks Sam was away from the studio was wonderful for him but borderline catastrophe for his employees. Despite Sam having every reason to believe Evan was up to it, Evan was in fact not as able as his boss thought. Evan had taken over the shop before, but he didn't have drama thrown at him. The last time it was during Thanksgiving once when Sam was out of town. No one was booked at the normal level for tattoos that week and so things were much easier. There also weren't outside forces coming into play like the day Jeremy Messner came into the place raising hell.

It was a Friday when everyone was busy tattooing their client when a white trash 22 year old came into Orion Tattoos. He was wearing a camo ballcap, camo shirt, jeans, and work boots. He looked around the place, then looked at Shana, looking at her like she was garbage. He then looked past her and couldn't see who he was looking for.

"Where's that sunnovabitch Sam Orion?" the young man asked, coming back into the workspace where the stations were at.

Evan at first thought this was a joke, maybe someone who knew Sam and was okay with calling Sam names because they were buddies, but he didn't recognize him. The kid looked belligerent as hell.

"Um, you are?" Leslie asked, looking up from her client.

"Don't address me, bitch," he said.

Kyle and Evan and one of the customers stood up, "Whoa whoa whoa whoa," Evan said, his large frame getting up quicker than he normally does. They were all wide eyed and pissed at whoever this kid thought he was.

The belligerent intruder didn't seem to care and was likely looking for a fight. "I asked a fucking question. Your boss? Where the fuck is that motherfucker? I got words with him over some work he did on my girl."

"He isn't here? Who the fuck are you?" Kyle asked, wanting to throat punch this kid. The kid looked formidable, strong.

"Jeremy Messner. When Sam gets back, let him know I want to speak with him," the young man said. He turned and kicked a small waste bin, turning it over and punched open the front glass door of the studio heading out to the parking lot. He got into a truck that sat high up on high profile tires and had deer hunting stickers on it and peeled out of the parking lot. Everyone was still watching him wondering what the hell the whole thing was about.

"That piece of shit. Had he stayed I would've fucked his world," Kyle said, sitting down in a huff. His customer sat back down, an older man with a long beard. Evan told Shana, "Look him up. Who the heck is he?"

Shana went to her tablet and started doing some digging in their client database and online. She found nothing regarding Jeremy besides where he may live, which was north of Atlanta, in an area of Kennesaw county that was known for rednecks. 

"What the fuck did Sam do to piss that little shit off?" Leslie asked.

"It couldn't have been him messing something up...Sam never messes up...probably put an ex-boyfriend's initials on this kid's girl," Evan said.

Everyone agreed. Evan didn't know if he should warn Sam or not. Sam had told them if the place wasn't on fire, or someone wasn't sick or locked out, to not bother him. He wanted radio silence the whole two weeks. Evan knew Sam would've likely taken one look at this Jeremy kid and told him to hit the bricks. Sam didn't fight. If he did it would likely be deadly. There was something in Sam that Evan knew no one wanted to instigate. As corny as Evan imagined, he felt it was like a sleeping dragon in a cave. Jeremy would be some idiot with a sword coming to poke the dragon. Then Jeremy would be burnt to a crisp. 

Evan had heard enough stories about Sam to know that fucking with him was what no one wanted to do. You better go all in and have a hundred guns blazing if you did that. 

Evan looked around at his fellow employees and no one seemed shaken. He couldn't see Shana's face but figured if anyone, she'd be the only one bothered still. He didn't text Sam. It could wait until he got back.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now remember, I don't proofread. So if you see anything typed funny, I guess it will need to stay that way. I just shoot these chapters out!

After two weeks of bliss with his family at home, Sam found himself pulling into his usual parking spot behind Orion Tattoos, looking at the building as he deeply inhaled. He was irritated that he had to say goodbye to the beautiful woman holding his son in her arms and the little redhead girl who had been sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. He had enjoyed his time with them, spending his mornings getting to see his family and eat with them, playing with the kids when they weren't napping or bathing, taking April to bed for a quickie while they did sleep, and working on plans for a party he wanted to have for April's birthday. Evan hadn't bothered him at all, which made him happy and proud. He knew he could count on his best friend to take care of things and never let him down.

It was 7:30 am and Shana had pulled up in her little car. Sam got out of his truck and she grinned from ear to ear when she saw him. She got out of her car and quickly came up to him, hugging him. "Sammy!" "Banana!" "I am so happy you're back! It's been hell without you!"

Sam pulled back, looking at her for a moment. She was smiling but looked worn out.

His eyes narrowed, his head turned but his eyes still on her, "What? What happened?"

"Leslie has been fighting with Evan and Kyle, Kyle got into it with a customer who was a walk-in, some guy came in named Jeremy cussin' and all pissed wanting to see you..." 

"Shit," he shook his head and then turned from her to go inside, "Why didn't anyone call me? Why didn't you text, Shana?" he asked, as he unlocked the back door. 

"Evan wanted to handle it all himself. Prove himself," she said, following him in once he got the door unlocked. The familiar smell of his studio hit him. It was a good smell, had an underlying patchouli smell to it and another incense. He didn't go into his office like he normally did but went down the hall and surveyed the main area where the stations and lobby was at. All looked okay at first. He was half expecting to see a dead body at this point. 

He stood there, hands flexing since he was on edge expecting something. He brought his hands together and cracked his knuckles. Something was off, but he didn't know exactly what.

"Shana, did anything else go on in here?" he turned to her.

She looked dumbfounded for a moment. She couldn't recall anything yet Sam was making her feel like she needed to locate an answer, "Um...maybe Kyle did something...I don't know."

He shook his head, "No. Kyle would've left a bigger trail of fucking up. No, the air just feels different."

Sam considered that he was losing his mind at this point when he couldn't lay a finger on it. He resigned himself to the fact that it was because he had been gone for two weeks, whereas the longest he had been away from the shop the last time was to get married. He and April didn't take a true honeymoon yet, she had been too nauseated to go anywhere in a plane or car too long at the time. It was something he had plans on remedying once Declan was a little older and could be looked after by April's parents. 

His studio just felt different after two weeks away from it. He shook it off and went back to his office.

When he opened the door he found that the place was a mess. The leather couch in the corner had clothes on it, including a pillow. The clothes looked like Kyle's and a bowl was left that he had obviously been using.

"Hey Shana," Sam called out to his assistant.

"Yeah?" she peeked her head around the corner. She spotted his office, which she hadn't been in in about a week. 

"Take a memo. I'm going to kick Kyle's ass by the end of the day."

***

Kyle had apparently been kicked out of his apartment for a week, had stayed in the office, but then moved in with Evan and was the 'guy on the couch' as he would call it. He had forgotten to collect his belongings and smacked his forehead when Sam called him out on it. Kyle had walked into the studio that morning and found his stuff in a bag at his station. Sam meant to ask Evan if he knew about this but before he could get into it that morning, customers started showing up. Sam was going to need to call a meeting after work and address a few things and find out how much of the shop was truly handled by Evan or just swept under the rug.

It was 10 am when Sam was working on his second customer, Christina, when a young man showed up wearing a camo ball cap, shirt for a type of ammo manufacturer and a look on his face that said he wanted to kick someone's ass.

Kyle, Evan, Shana, and Leslie all recognized the man, who was Jeremy Messner. He had returned to confront Sam. Before Evan could get up and tell him to leave, Jeremy opened his mouth.

"You! Motherfucker with the beard!"

Sam didn't look up but asked Jeremy, "And who might you be?" and kept working on Christina, who was an old friend of his from his days in NYC.

"Jeremy Messner. You did some work on my fiancée, Jamie. Fuckin' covered up work I did."

Sam smiled, still not looking up and apologized to Christina, "Excuse me, Xtina." He then looked up, Shana sitting at the front desk, noticing his eyes were in dead serious Sam mode. If Jeremy had half a brain he'd turn and leave. 

"I remember. The amateur job at a horse on her lower back. You did that?"

Jeremy was even more upset by the word 'amateur'. He knew good and well he didn't know what he was doing but was pissed all the same that this old guy touched his fiancée and covered his work. "You had no right to cover that up."

"I had every right. She's of age and he had money. Now take yourself out of my studio." Sam's face was scaring Shana. She looked back at Jeremy. He looked like a rough country boy who was probably too strong for his own good and too much an angry person to back down. He looked miffed.

Sam was glaring at him. Jeremy was looking back at him with the same, but not looking half as frightening as Sam.

"Fuckin' remove me, asshole. Doubt your old ass could get out of that chair and do shit."

Evan started to stand and Sam held out his arm to sit back down.

Sam got up and walked up to Jeremy, who was several inches taller, "Boy, if you don't get your cousin-datin' three-tooth-havin' motherfucking ass out of my shop, I'm going to use your face to clean my floors."

Jeremy laughed and then looked over at Shana, who was sitting there with wide eyes, "Damn yer one ugly fuckin' little whore," he said to her. Her eyes faltered for a second and Sam lost it.

And with that Sam took Jeremy by the throat, the force making Jeremy seize and grasp at Sam's arms. Sam pushed him back towards the front door of the studio, the customers, Shana, Evan, and Kyle following them. Sam kicked open the door and Jeremy was still choking, grasping at Sam's arms. Despite being a strong-looking Georgia boy, Jeremy was no match for a pissed off Sam. You can call Sam names and he'll threaten you, but you insult Shana or any of his other employees, you're getting physically wrecked by him.

Once outside Sam threw Jeremy backwards up against his truck, which was parked up front in the only handicapped spot. Jeremy was far from handicapped. 

Sam had Jeremy pushed up against his grill and Evan and Kyle were trying to remove Sam from him. They didn't want their boss getting in trouble for assault and they knew he could be hard to handle when provoked.

"You come by this studio again, I'll beat the shit out of you. You fucking understand me?" Sam growled. Jeremy looked wide-eyed at Sam, taking in the face staring at him. He didn't answer so Sam just turned to go after a few seconds. Jeremy straightened up and yelled at him.

"Don't fuckin' tattoo Jamie again, you stupid ginger sunnovabitch!"

Sam didn't turn around and didn't care what else he had to say. He had removed the man from his studio. If he came back, Sam was prepared to making him eat parking lot gravel. His heart rate was up and he apologized to all of the customers, who knew Sam well enough and agreed with his handling. 

"I'm surprised you didn't beat the tar outta him, Sammy," one customer named Gilbert said. Gilbert was an older customer, Vietnam vet, always came in to get another Marine tattoo.

"Sam, he's probably going to come back," Evan said, knowing good and well how these people acted in that town.

"If he does, he'll get the same," Sam said, addressing Evan, but stopped at where Shana was sitting on her stool at the front counter. He looked at Shana and said, "Hey, you okay?"

Shana looked kind of dejected. She had been called ugly by her own mother, an ex-boyfriend, and had self esteem issues already. Her eyes looked sad and yet she half smiled, "Yeah. Just kinda shook up, I guess."

"Sorry, Shana. He won't be back. If he tries...I'll call the cops. Okay?"

Shana knew Sam calling the police was like a man asking for directions; unlikely to happen. He'd deal with things on his own. She knew he'd keep them safe. Likely more safe than the authorities.

"Okay, Sammy."

Sam nodded, studying her and added, "You're my beautiful Shanabanana."

She smiled big and he chucked her chin.


	58. Chapter 58

That night after dinner Sam asked April about getting tattooed. He had been so wrapped up in enjoying his family the two weeks he had his tattoo gun and inks with him that he forgot to tattoo her.

April had just put Declan to bed and saw Sam remove his best gun from a box once she got to their bedroom. She knew immediately that the time had come for her to let him get it out of his system. He had forgotten about the tattoo for the longest time since she had gotten pregnant. Too much had gone on and it got put on a back burner. That and a true honeymoon for them. She wanted to talk about that last part at some point soon. She wanted to go to Tahiti.

"Is that what I think it is?" April asked, 

Sam nodded, "Yep. I brought it home at the beginning of my vacation but forgot to take it out."

April nodded.

He could tell she was far from chomping at the bit to get a tattoo, "Do you still want one or no, babe?" Sam asked.

April was fine with it in a place only Sam could see. She didn't want family or the kids to know she had a tattoo. She was so old-fashioned, she knew it, but wanted to give this to Sam. She knew how much the idea of him popping her tattoo cherry turned him on. It was like a vampire and drinking blood, almost, which was the only weird perspective she could put it in. She had also read too many vampire fics.

"I'm not opposed to it at all, Sammy," she said, coming closer.

She also noticed Sam had a few joints out.

"Sam!"

"What?"

"The stuff...I told you to get rid of that," she said, her arms folding.

Sam smiled. He was sitting there in his boxers and an old white V-neck tee. It had a stain on it from some paint which matched a wooden deck chair out back. Sam wasn't one to spend money on clothes. 

"I want you to be loose, sweetheart. Looser than I can get you after an hour of riding me like a..."

"Oh, Sammy!" she scoffed and went to walk away. His hand reached out and hooked the waistband of her boy shorts. She was wearing a little tank top that barely covered her flat belly. He pulled her back.

"...I want to see you high. A new tattoo, some weed, and me making you feel good," he told her, eyes smoldering. He was looking at her in a way that made her weak. He still had that effect as much as he did the day she realized she wanted him, which was the third time she saw him at the party.

"I never really smoked...and the kids..."

"Baby," he pulled her closer, to where she was standing between his legs as he sat on their bed, "You ever hear of shot-gunning?"

"No."

"If you want, I can take a hit, blow it into your mouth...it's easy on you. And fucking sexy as hell for me."

April shook her head but smiled a little, "Sam, pot isn't my thing...and the third hand smoke the kids could get off my clothes."

"They're asleep. You plan on wearing those same clothes when you see them again in the morning? Because I plan on taking them off you."

 

They had the baby monitor on the dresser, a little light would flash when the slightest noise from Declan was detected. April had taken a shirt out and had it to the side in case she needed to run into his room. Sam assured her that despite their son being a little bad ass, he wouldn't get a contact high off her hair and tank top. She didn't care. She wanted that silly shirt to be ready.

Sam had put on some southern rock and had fired up a joint, his eyes narrowing as he took a hit. He removed the joint and inhaled, his lips pulling back, his teeth showing, "Kyle knows his shit," he said finally, April just watching her husband. She always thought Sam looked sexy when he smoked. She hated it and he smoked very little those days but when he did she hated to admit how sexy it looked. Sam got up and put the joint on the edge of a ceramic bowl he had. He pulled a chair in the room closer to the bed. It wasn't going to be the proper height for her to lay on her back as he tattooed her side, the place she picked for the tattoo, to his delight. She had remembered what he liked and that fit her well since no one would see it. It was high up enough where a bra could cover it.

"I'm gonna get a chair from the front porch," he said toking one from the joint, "Take a hit of that if you want while I'm away. It makes fucking feel even more fabulous," he winked.

April shook her head, "I'll wait until you get back."

Sam was back within a few minutes with a chair that was perfect for her to lay on as he sat on the floor and tattooed her. He probably should've done it in his studio but he didn't want his employees there leering, especially Kyle and Leslie.

Sam was only expecting April to pull up her tank but she took the entire thing off. Her glorious breasts were free and he stiffened. He felt like a sixteen year old sometimes with her. She made him react like one.

 

He got all his supplies ready, sat down next to her, her laying back in the deck chair. She was looking at him so lovely that he wanted to put everything up and just take her. He took a few more hits of another joint he had to light then asked her, "I'll take a hit, blow it into your mouth...you may cough, but see if you can take it in," he said, giving her the instructions to shot gunning.

She nodded, her eyes soft. He caressed her chin and cheek and then took a deep hit of his joint and leaned in, her pretty pink lips opening, his mouth going to them. She took in and he said, "Hold it babe," pulling away. She tried but coughed it out, eyes watering.

"Hey, that's a dollar you wasted," he joked.

She nodded and laughed, smoke coming out of her mouth. 

"All that you just coughed up was what you wanna pretty much take in, gotta get it in your lungs to take effect," he said.

She nodded and he took another hit, his mouth doing that thing she liked, "Hell," he said, "If I can get enough in you you'll probably become a minx...clawing at me an shit..." he winked.

"Maybe, try me again," she said.

It was intermittent. Sam getting his apparatus ready to tattoo her and trying to get her high. April was getting more bold and on the sixth shot gun she held his face in her hands, inhaling everything he gave her. Sam was so horny by then he was having trouble keeping the growing bulge in his pants from ruining everything. He could focus while stoned, not a problem there. He had tattooed like this many times before, but being this turned on was making it hard on him. He ignored the feeling and prepared her side.

"This is going to hurt, won't it, Sammy?" April turned to him, serious but then started giggling.

"Look at you," he grinned, readying his gun, "Already high, huh, babe?"

"I'm high?"

"Yes, sweetie," he grinned, his eyes sparkling as he looked at her, "As for pain, yeah...it will hurt but I've been told I'm one of the gentlest tattooists people have ever experienced and you're getting more and more stoned...it's gonna be fine. You tell me if it's too much, though."

April nodded.

Sam leaned in, and April jumped. He blinked twice and said, "Sweetheart, it's not even in yet."

"K."

When he finally started to tattoo her it felt like a vibration and definitely a needle being dragged across her skin. It was irritating but nothing she couldn't handle. She had given birth and that remained the most painful thing she had experienced. Childbirth lived up to the hype, tattooing did not. Either Sam was really gentle or she was tougher than she thought, or both, but she wasn't yelping in pain like she had imagined. 

"You're doing great, lil' mama," he said smiling at her.

To have Sam Orion tattoo you was the same importance of all the big stars on TV that had their own tattoo shows. A few of them actually had Sam tattoos, and vice versa. He was more expensive than most people but the job he did was the kind that made people take notice and ask where you got that tattoo from. Sam was usually a waiting list, out several months to a year depending on what you wanted done. She knew that two week vacation he took was one instance where they had to finagle a ton of clients and slide them back with the sincerest apologies. She had appreciated it, the time he wanted to spend with her and the kids meant everything. 

She wasn't at tattoo aficionado but could appreciate how big a deal he was. What she had asked to have put on her was something simple and to the point and for him and her.

After about an hour and a half, Sam was finished. He cleaned off her tattoo with soap and water and then applied some witch hazel. He then took a mirror and showed her the work before he was set to apply the anti bacterial ointment.

~Sammy's Girl~

It's what she wanted and had two gold rings next to a ribbon running under the wording. He had been surprised and yet proud that she put his name on her, figuring she was going to put the kids' names on her body. Instead she chose him, marking herself forever. That kind of thing meant so much to Sam, who already had her name in three places on his body, including an area that April had at first blushed deeply at.

"Oh my God," she said, admiring it. Sam was beaming as she told him how beautiful it was.

She sat up, and he told her to hold on, "We need to get some ointment on it and an absorbing pad...wait."

Sam had to explain some things to her since she was a newbie at tattoos. She had mentioned her seeing people use plastic wrap before, friends showing their tattoos. Sam shook his head, "Keeps your skin too moist and hot. Not a good idea, babe."

Her tattoo was on her right side, below her underarm and next to her breast. It was big enough to be a true tattoo but small enough to where only the two of them knew it was there. It was black outlined with pink and royal blue colors. Over time the blue would fade into a nice sky blue.

"You better keep your top off all night," he teased. 

April didn't want to listen to him further. She was clearly stoned, she could feel it. One look at Sam and she felt him almost pulsating with this virility. She could see it. She wondered if the weed was laced with something or she was just imagining it. 

"Fuck me, Sam."

He breathed in hard and tore off his shirt, hoisting her body into his arms, her thighs going around his waist.

 

Sam and April wouldn't learn of it until a few months down the road, but they were going to be expecting again.


	59. Chapter 59

It was a beautiful Wednesday morning when April drove through the opening gates to her sister and brother in law's substantial home in Atlanta. They had moved there right after April and Sam married as Richard joined and eventually partnered with a prestigious law firm in the city. The area of town they lived in was of course the most expensive and the home was down the road from the governor's mansion. April had little Declan with her, Rebecca wanting to see the now 6 month old baby. April also had news to share; she was pregnant yet again. She was a little worried about delivering the news. Rebecca had been trying for a baby for years to no avail. Here was April, pregnant again so soon after Declan.

The pregnancy had been welcomed by Sam but April cried her eyes out. She had just gotten some normalcy back and here the nausea came again, and soon would come the backaches, the urge to pee all the time, the desire for mac and cheese with pickle slices in it and irritability. April knew she had messed up when she skipped a few days of her pill. She needed to get the shot but still took the daily dose. Now, she was carrying another baby for two months now, her flat stomach showing just a hint of pudge to it. 

Sam had been so sweet and loving with her. She knew he had wanted a baseball team of kids but he said, "If this is the last one you want to have, I am okay with that. Truly." His eyes were on the verge of tears as she had been crying those two days when they first found out, and she had wondered if it was because he was giving up more children. Sam knew it was a give and take and accepted it. April was astounded by this. "I want you to be happy," she had said. "I want YOU to be happy," he answered back. She told him down the road maybe another child, but for now, the "Irish twins" were too much. "Diapers, Sam. The diapers are going to put us in the poor house."

Sam had laughed, "Baby, with the money I make I think we can handle the diapers."

April pulled into the driveway in front of her sister's home next to Becky's Range Rover. Declan smiled and pounded his hands on his knees as she detached his car seat from the main part that held it into the backseat. It was a modern carseat that turned into a baby carrier. 

April leaned in and kissed him and talked baby talk to him, "You're my little Deckie, little sweet boy...yes you are..." and he got even more excited. 

Declan was beautiful. She couldn't believe she could love something this much. She would easily lay down in front of a train for him, for the smallest of reasons. He was good-natured and she could tell he was going to look just like his daddy. Reddish brown hair, those eyes, and the grin. He was going to be a heartbreaker and she was going to be worried. This child was going to have a throng of girls after him throughout his whole life. She also was going to fiercely protect his skin from tattoos when he turned 18. Her Declan wasn't going to be a tattoo artist, and she didn't care what Sam said. He was going to go into a different profession.

Rebecca came to the front doors, which were as massive as the ones on her parents' house. She was wearing the typical outfit of a rich woman who sat at home and lunched and shopped; pearls, crisp dress, expensive heals, her hair up. She looked stern and April was already regretting coming over.

"Aw, Declan," Rebecca said and took the carrier from April. Despite the baby resembling Sam 101%, her sister loved him. Plus, he was wearing an outfit Rebecca sent him. Rebecca led April into the home, which she had been to before, past several rooms that resembled the rooms at their parents' house, and to the huge glassed in brunch room that overlooked a pool, garden, and the river. 

"I set up this huge area here for Declan to crawl in," Rebecca had said, kneeling somehow in her dress and heels, and putting the baby carrier on the floor. She pulled Declan out of the carrier, kissing him and placing him on a large baby blue blanket with toys she had just bought him. 

"Wow, Becky...you didn't have to get him all this," April said. She had toys for him spread out and pillows around the blanket to corral him in.

"It's nothing, April," she said, standing, "Now...where's Ana...Ana?!"

A housekeeper emerged from the back kitchen area that April could see was enormous and likely wrapped around to a dining room, "Yes, Ms. Rebecca?" It was Ana, a woman who looked to be in her late 40s/early 50s who was wearing a maid's uniform. 

"Please bring us the mimosas and the food, that is all," Rebecca said and the housekeeper nodded and slipped back into the kitchen.

"You look good," Rebecca said, sitting down to the table, covered in fresh flowers, crystal and a white tablecloth. April watched Declan, who was crawling to a stuffed lion and she then sat down.

"Yes. Tired but what mom isn't?" April said.

Rebecca nodded cooly. "So. How is your husband?" April noticed Rebecca had the same distaste she always had when mentioning Sam. She also noticed her sister didn't want to say his name anymore. The last couple of times she saw her sister, she'd only refer to him as her husband or "Declan's father."

"He is good. Thinking of opening another studio in Marietta. It should draw an even bigger crowd," April said, happy to report his business was doing so well. Sam was going to make Evan head of that studio and they were already putting in bids for a place.

"That's super. Yeah, Richard is doing fabulous with the firm. As is to be expected. He was made partner, as you're aware, and he may be involved with a firm in D.C." Rebecca said.

"That's great, Becky. Richard deserves it. He's put a lot of time into this."

"No doubt like your husband has, I'm sure."

April took that as a jab but chose to ignore it. Rebecca thought Sam's profession was a joke and therefore any hard work associated with it was just getting low lifes in the door to get inked. That is how she viewed that business, nevermind the lawyers, doctors, and other professionals who came through Sam's door.

"Yes, Sam has been doing this for over a decade...he's considered famous in that line of work. It's really neat to see it pay off with a second location," April said.

"Has he put...stuff...on you?" Rebecca asked, eyeing her.

"Well..." April didn't exactly want her sister to know she had a tattoo, but wasn't going to lie and treat it like it was a bad thing, "He gave me a tattoo in a discreet area..."

Rebecca scoffed, "April. This is exactly what I was fearing. Him turning you slowly into one of his personal billboards."

"Becky, it's not like that at all. It's just one and he would never use me as a personal advertisement, or whatever you're thinking of."

"Mmm hmm."

"Can we not talk about this stuff? I know it's a sore point. You don't like Sammy, I get that. But he's a good man. He's a sweet, caring, loving man."

Ana came out with a cart and Rebecca told her to leave it and not set up everything. She wanted to drop a bomb on her sister and not have her housekeeper's ears on the information.

Rebecca took a mimosa off the cart, then the glass decanter holding the rest of the beverage. She handed April her glass and then turned to April, who reached over for the food.

"I think you don't know...who you're sleeping with, my dear little sister."

"Becky, I think I do."

"Besides the no doubt fabulous lovemaking I'm sure he provides you..." Rebecca went on, April's eyes narrowing. She swore her sister thought the only good thing about Sam was the bad boy angle to him. She had never told her sister about their bedroom activities but Rebecca had a streak to her that told her she likely hated and desired Sam.

Rebecca continued, "...I did a little talking with Angel Rivera. She's a font of information and wow...does she hate your husband."

April stared at her sister, not believing what she's hearing, "You're going behind Sam and I and talking to his hateful ex-girlfriend, Becky?"

"Mmm hmm," Rebecca answered smugly. She took a bite of the strawberry on the edge of her mimosa glass.

"Why?" April shook her head, incredulously.

"To protect you, for one. And to end his involvement with you once and for all."

"Rebecca, that's not going to happen. You have nothing to protect me from. He's got a past but he's a good man. Angel assaulted me a while back...you DO know this, don't you?"

"I realize the woman is garbage like her baby's daddy," Rebecca continued, "But she enlightened me last week. I had been meaning to talk with her."

April went to stand, "We're leaving. This is getting old, Becky..."

"Sam murdered a man named Carlos Delveccio with his own two hands and disposed of the body."

April stared at her a chill running through her body immediately. Her sister was looking back at her with a dead serious look in her eye. Rebecca was a conniving, mean-spirited woman, but she wasn't a liar. She was like their dad in that she had a way of eventually finding out everything about someone, and maybe even better at it. Rebecca also honed in on a topic April was afraid of. She had always suspected there was a lot more to Sam's past than he let on to. Rebecca had mentioned it before but seemed to not have any basis. It was a jab beforehand and seemed to be conjecture. Now, it looked like something she had followed up on.

April sat back down and Rebecca resumed talking, seeing that her sister was a captive audience. "Carlos Delveccio was a drug dealer, pedophile, murderer in his own right. Now mind you, no one has ever been able to find his body and the crime will likely remain unsolved to the relief of NYPD, but from what Angel says, Toney needed Sam to do one last thing for him. Something to help him get enough money to start an entire new business after Sam snorted his money from Lex away."

April's heart was racing. What Rebecca said was about to say was going make her want to vomit.

"April, Sam killed this man with his own two hands. No weapon of any kind, no help from anyone. Sam strangled the life out of him and then weighted him down in an unknown body of water far away from the City. You're married to a man so violent he killed another grown man with his bare hands."

They sat there looking at each other and April's face looked like she had seen a ghost. Rebecca wasn't smiling, smirking, or doing anything that told her she was pleased with herself. Despite the fact that her sister hated Sam, this piece of information was likely true. Yet something didn't make sense.

"Why is Angel willing to throw Toney under the bus? He's her fiancée and was the person who allegedly asked Sam to do this," April asked, looking down at Declan as he crawled to her. She bent over waiting for Rebecca's answer and scooped him up, the child's beautiful green eyes staring into her own. She felt like Sam was there, listening through his son. 

Declan smiled at her. He was such a smiley boy.

"There's no way anyone will ever find the body. Long gone. And the cops have a love-hate relationship with Toney King. They get kickbacks, look the other way, act like they're investigating him. And yes...she hates Sam and hates you."

April hated Angel back. She was almost in cahoots with Rebecca in trying to ruin what she and Sam had together. She was going to ask Sam about this. She wasn't going to let this go, but she wanted Angel so far away from them now that she was going to do anything she could to achieve that goal.

"Rebecca, I am only going to say these things I am about to say one time," April said, finally looking at her sister. Rebecca was paying attention. "Number one, if you think you, or Angel, or anyone else for that matter is going to break up Sam and I, you are wrong. It will not happen. We're too far in love with each other for any outside person to do that. Number two, if Sam did kill this Carlos man and if the man was a pedophile, then it's a wash..." April was still shaken by this information but this was her answer to her sister for the moment on that matter, "and number three, I am proudly carrying Sam's third child as we speak. I'm two months pregnant..." she saw her sister's eyes falter, "...and I am ABSOLUTELY ELATED to be carrying this amazing man's child again. You're going to accept this baby, just like you accepted Declan, and you're going to live with the fact that Sam is one fucking amazing powerful wonderful baby-making man and yes, our love life is goddamned amazing...stunning, to be honest..." Rebecca was looking the other way now, "...and if you want to continue to see Declan, or me, or whoever comes along, you're going to stop talking to this awful hateful bitch of an ex he has...OR I WILL BE OUT OF YOUR STUCK UP NO GOOD LIFE FOR GOOD!!"


	60. Chapter 60

APRIL: Tell me everything about Carlos Delveccio or suffer the consequences.

April hit send while she was in the parking lot of an upscale grocery store. She had typed several variations of the same thing but they had cuss words in it. 

She had spent two hours at her sister's after being told about the murder and got Rebecca to agree to stop digging. Rebecca could tell that since becoming Sam's wife and the mother of his children that she had toughened up. She had taken on some of Sam's spirit. 

April was a little scared of what Sam was going to say and yet deep down she knew Sam wasn't a danger to her. It scared her that he was capable of such a crime but he was so gentle, so loving with her, and when he did get mad it was more for show for her. It still turned her on and at the end of the day she swore Sam's bad boy nature was working her most of the time. 

SAM: Baby, what are you talking about?

APRIL: You know what I'm talking about.

 

Sam took a break from his client, walked out back and got on the phone to April.

"Hello?" she said and sat there for a moment listening to Sam's silence, "Sammy?" she asked, the hairs on her arms standing up. Maybe she had set something off.

"I am going to leave here after this client. He's my last one anyways. I'm coming home and talking to you about any bullshit you want to hear. But I need to know one thing."

"What's that, Sam?"

"Who told you?"

 

***

Two hours had passed. April had put Declan down for his nap and her heart was racing again. She was pacing, the question "Who told you?" ringing back and forth. She wouldn't tell Sam, afraid he would do something to Angel. The other disturbing thing about that question was it confirmed he in fact did kill Delveccio. It wasn't "Who's saying this?" or "What are you talking about?" It was "Who told you?"

Sam pulled up to the house, came up the stairs slowly and entered the front door. April came out of their bedroom and stopped, staring at him. He had stopped, too. He had a concerned look on his face, which she took as he was scared she was going to leave him now. She was right. He was afraid this day would come, with Angel and her sister still playing games.

"Sam, let me just say I love you more than you know..."

His chest fell in relief and he sat down at the kitchen table, his eyes on her.

"...but I need to know what you did. I need to know everything about you."

He nodded and then looked to the side. He was thankful she had told him she still loved him, and yet he didn't know what difference admitting to the murder of Carlos Delveccio would do.

"April, come here, baby."

She came to the table and sat down opposite him.

"I don't know what telling you is going to do but make you think I'm a monster, but here goes; yes, I killed him..."

Her eyes teared up and her lip started to tremble. She wasn't ready for this like she thought. She was expecting him to start differently.

Sam's eyes fell and his brow was furrowed. He hated making her cry more than anything but he continued, "...but does it matter to you that this man was a disgusting vile person? Does it matter that he raped underage girls? Does it matter that I had no problem doing it after learning who one of his victims was in the past?"

"Who?"

"Angel Rivera. When she was 14."

April put her head to her hands, "It's still murder Sam...and you profited from it."

"Yes. Yes I did. And to be honest, baby...I'd do it again if he was to rise from the grave..."

April stood up, tears streaming down her face, "GOD SAMMY!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU A ONE-MAN VIGILANTE?!"

Sam looked up at her, not saying anything, letting her vent on him. She came from a law-abiding family and here he was, ex-con, drug deliverer for hire, murderer for hire, wanted to kill the men who assaulted her at Jessups', running Angel off the road and threatening her...it kept getting worse and worse to her, he could imagine.

April started just going off like she had with her sister that morning, "I marry this guy who's this wonderful, beautiful person on the surface...but when the onion gets peeled back he's a damn piece of work! Murder, drugs, crazy exes who assault me...not being forthcoming...sure!! Kill a man instead of calling the authorities!! I think that's a sure-fire way to handle things..."

Sam said calmly, his eyes looking down at his hand on the table, "You can't call the cops on a man like this. He was going to keep flying under the radar, going on and on..."

April wasn't listening, "...wanting to impregnate me from the get-go, marry me really soon, have me drop my career...not seeing my friends...no true honeymoon..."

Sam looked up, "Wait a minute, sweetheart...you can see any friend you'd like, anytime you'd like. As for the honeymoon, I have that booked, but I was waiting to tell you about it tonight when I wrapped a few things up..."

"I'VE GIVEN UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU, SAM!!"

April's brown eyes were wide and her face in a rage. Sam had never seen her like this and wasn't going to answer in the same tone. He was upset but he was going to let her go on unless she said things that weren't true.

"But, April...you're your own woman. Sure I don't think you need to kill yourself going after a law degree...you were disenchanted with it the last time we discussed it. You had no problem moving in, you had no problem spending all your time with me...I had no problem with it...shit, you could leave for a week and see any of your girlfriends and I'd watch the kids...I already offered that once..."

April knew Sam had. She had wanted to see her best friend who she only got to see in the wedding, but outside of that it had been over a year.

"...and I mean, baby...it takes two to make the babies we got. I didn't force you to have sex with me. I didn't have to twist your arm into marriage, either. I promised to protect you, I can't help it if I want to wreck people who hurt you. It's how I am. I don't trust the cops...they're the ones who looked the other way when Delveccio was doing what he did. Of course I'm not going to tell you I murdered a guy. What good was that, 'Say April, I'm so caught up in you...but I killed a damn piece of shit...are you going to still want to marry me?'"

They were standing before each other, saying what needed to be said, borderline hurting each other but knowing the love they have to be too strong to let even the craziest thing tear them apart.

Sam shook his head, "Sweetheart, you need to figure out what you want. I am the way I am. I have a shit past, I don't deny it. I have a fucking fantastic present and future right here before me. I'm so incredibly happy that you're my woman. I want you to have everything. I want to give you everything. I am old-fashioned in some ways, open-minded in others. My blood is yours. My heart is yours. My soul...yours. Do you want to be mad at me for this or do you want to realize it was what it was? I killed a horrible man. I'm not sorry for it. I'm not sorry for anything that I did except for robbing that store and delivering those drugs. I'm certainly not sorry for combining ours lives so quickly. I fucking love you."

Sam could talk his way out of everything, April knew that, but she knew he was sincere here. She loved her life with him for the most part. It was just all too fast and too soon. Her mind was racing with every twist and turn to their relationship.

She looked down, "Sam, I want you. I just want everything to slow down and not be so crazy. I'm tired of things like this being discovered. I am tired of all the players in this life of yours...the exes, the so-called business associates, the skeletons in the closet. I want that to go away. I just want to be with you and our kids and not have to think of the next oddball thing coming along."

He got up and came up to her as she rose and her head went to his chest/clavicle. He exhaled and kissed her head, "Baby I promise things will simmer down...they have. I'm sorry for all of this. All of it except you and our kids."


	61. Chapter 61

Tahiti.

It was gorgeous, hot, lush, and April was finally going to be alone with Sam for a week, not a soul around except the occasional people they'd see delivering the food they ate. They chose an ocean bungalow so remote that the nearest person was an hour walk down the beach. April and Sam had Declan with her parents and told them if anything happened to immediately email them, as internet access, while available better on laptop, was hard to come by via text. They were assured a hundred times by Corinne, Mazy, and Leonard that not a single thing would happen to Declan. The boy loved them and had no colds as of late. April and Sam were assured he was in capable wonderful loving hands.

Their bungalow was near the beach and was a single room with a small kitchen area, bathroom with a huge open shower, and open slatted windows that ran along the walls. It was open, airy, romantic, and gorgeous. 

Their bed was a king-sized bed with soft sheer flowing drapery around it that was aloft in the breeze from the open air. The place was all dark wood, windows, white walls. There were bird of paradise everywhere and palm trees. 

April was standing before the bed, watching the ocean waves just past the shore. She was wearing a white string bikini, her skin tan from the day prior. She was absolutely glowing as was Sam. They had spent a good portion of the day outside, his skin red but not burned, hers golden. 

The place had huge ceiling fans which helped with the breeze but a sheen of sweat was on Sam. He saw a bead run down April's back as he came up to her. He wrapped his arms around her, his hand on her stomach. He whispered in her ear, "That little tidal pool I saw during our walk..." he breathed in and then exhaled, "It's just five minutes away. Want to cool down in that?"

April smiled, "Maybe. But then again..." she turned to him, her arms going around his neck, "I can't wait that long to have you inside me, Sammy."

Sam's eyes went weak. The ocean breeze would cool them but he knew her sex had to be hot, slick, aching for him, and he wasn't going to put her off...not even for five minutes.

 

Sam and April got on the bed, him pulling her bikini bottoms off. He loved the look on her face, adoring him, eyes barely opened as she looked down at him. Her sex was shaved down to nothing, sweat at the crease between her thighs and mound. A few trickles of perspiration had rolled down the ridge in the middle of her abdomen, the trail making it's way down to her clit and disappearing into her folds. He looked up at her, his eyes dark, his chest rising and falling more noticeably, "God, if you think you're sweating now..."

April bit her lower lip, her hips slowly moving. She was throbbing and her hands grabbed the white bed sheet under her. Sam's nostrils flared and he smiled at her darkly, "...Oooh you are hot, aren't you?"

April nodded, eyes playful.

Sam rolled her onto her back and took his hands and opened her thighs up wider, his right hand going down to her aching sweat-soaked mound, two fingers slipping in, "Awww yeah..." he said as her eyes closed and her lips parted in a moan, "...You're running a fever down there, sweetheart. It's so damn easy isn't it...making you wet for me, huh?"

April nodded, "Yesss, Sammy..."

Sam positioned himself down on the bed and started flicking his tongue at her clit. 

"Ahh, Sammeh..." she breathed.

He looked up at her, his ghost-green eyes boring into her. His beard and lips were killer. The beard was rough enough to abrase her inner lips, the mouth eager to eat her, tongue flicking quickly at her bead. April was soaking wet inside, her moisture slowly seeping out. He spread her lips, applying pressure and flicking intermittently. He pushed his fingers into her, curling them, as he stroked her G Spot. She lifted her rear off the bed, her breasts full and wobbling. She cried out as she lowered back down, her arms strained as she pulled at the bed sheets, her stomach tightened, defined, as her thighs shook.

"Oh God Sammy, you're making me come..."

Her walls gripped his fingers as his thumb massaged her clit. He cupped her hard and she cried out, as he came up and sucked on each of her nipples. The hard buds in his mouth were so satisfying. He loved making them hard.

 

Moments later Sam was on his back, April's mouth on his cock, trying to be careful not to choke on him. Her sex was hovering over his face, his tongue widely sweeping her cleft, tasting her juices and savoring the cries she'd make as he licked her hard. Sam's cock was getting too big to handle; she could only suck halfway down. She wanted to fuck him, grind on him for her next orgasm and so she turned and in one fell swoop, impaled herself with his erection.

"God...fuck..." she said, Sam's face taking on a look of sheer wonder as he heard her curse at the feeling of his dick filling her. It was tight as hell and he needed to pace himself or he was going to cum too quickly.

April started to undulate on him, her torso like a wave, her body soaking wet. Sam had never sweated this hard before, he could almost feel the moisture seep out of the pores at this forehead, chest, and stomach. The scene was erotic, stimulating, the stuff of one's wildest fantasy.

"Fuck me, lil mama...fuck me..."

"Shhhh..." she said, her closed eyes and furrowed brow telling Sam she was feeling all eight inches of him. Every fold, every spot of her was aching hard ready to orgasm.

He let her go, watching her with amazement as she concentrated on that dick. She leaned in, her hands on his chest, nails digging in. Here she goes, he thought but she held off. She was going to work up to something and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

 

The bungalow they were staying in was part of a group of timeshares owned by a woman named Layla Jensen. She was a divorcee who owned half of the little island off Tahiti that they were staying on. She was rich, bored, and when she wasn't having sex with half the cabana guys on the island, she was a voyeur through the cameras she had set up in some of the bungalows. They were small, undetectable and only in a few of the timeshares. 

When she had seen the couple who was going into the farthest bungalow she was ready and waiting, and not let down when they had sex.

That night, Layla watched Sam and April fuck and it turned her on so much that she masturbated and came furiously from it. They had hit everything on her list; a gorgeous couple fucking the daylights out of each other, fit, sexy, eager to try all sorts of positions, and looked very vocal with their orgasms. She hit record.

The look on Sam's face as he held April on his lap, her back arching back with her hands in her hair as she came became Layla's #1 favorite video of all time. 

She had to meet them, without letting them know about her spying. She wanted to fuck them both, and she especially wanted that man's cock to pierce her and drive her mad like he had April.


	62. Chapter 62

Sam and April were walking down the shore holding hands. She had on a long aquamarine sundress which flowed in the breeze. Sam was shirtless and in his khaki shorts, t-shirt in hand. They decided to take the long walk to the little restaurant that was amongst the closer bungalows and the main hotel. Everything was all-inclusive so Sam didn't bring a wallet or anything else, despite April trying to get him to bring his cell.

"What if Declan is sick, or Gracie?"

"April...baby, they are fine. We just checked in with your parents and ding dong Angel would've emailed me if something was wrong with Gracie."

April nodded. She looked beautiful with the little white lei she was wearing. A new one appeared every few days in their bungalow from the housekeeping and she was finally wearing it.

"This place is the second most beautiful thing in my line of sight," Sam smiled, and April stopped him.

"I love you, Sammy," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, their lips coming together. His beard balm smelled amazing and April was happy he was using it versus letting it look scraggly. Sam could sometimes get lazy with it.

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

As they were walking an attractive older woman emerged from the closest bungalow to them, which was very far. She had long blonde hair and looked like she was high maintenance with what Sam immediately noticed as a boob job and expensive jewelry. She was wearing a pink dress with a hibiscus print. 

"Hello," she said, smiling.

"Hi!" Sam said, April nodding and smiling, too.

"Are you going to this evening's dinner?" the woman asked, April seeing that she was a plastic surgery client, once they got close enough to see her cleavage and lips.

"Yes, m'am," Sam said, "Would you care to join us?"

"Oh, I hope you don't mind...my boyfriends are all busy and I need the company," she said.

Sam laughed, amused at the plural, April laughing a second later realizing what she had said.

"I'm Layla Jensen, I live here several months out of the year...it's nice to see new faces," she said holding out her hand. April and then Sam shook her hand. Layla held onto Sam's hand a little longer and looked at the tattoos in it, "Wow, that is a lot of interesting artwork."

Sam nodded, "I'm a tattooist," he said and put his shirt on. He didn't want to be rude and have his shirt off in front of a stranger as they neared dinner. Layla made a mental note of the word FUCK on his fingers and it tickled her. She was sad to see him cover up his muscular chest and stomach with a t-shirt. She liked that it said Cleveland, Ohio on it.

"Are you two from Cleveland?"

They continued walking in the white sand, Sam between the two women.

"No, m'am, we're not...I mean I was from there..."

"Please, you'll have to stop calling me m'am. Aren't you precious. What is your name?"

"Oh sorry, Sam. Sam Orion. This beautiful woman next to me is my wife, April."

"Aww, are you newlyweds?"

"No, we've been married for a year now. This is actually our honeymoon-anniversary," Sam said.

"Sam finally got around to taking me somewhere!" April joked.

Layla could see that April was almost as equally attractive as Sam. She found them to be a stunning couple, and up close they were breathtaking. She would make short work of them, she thought. She had done it before and it was how she met husband number five, who was her latest ex.

"Oh wow, well Sam, you shouldn't make a lady wait so long," Layla said.

Sam cut his eyes at April and then smiled at Layla, "Well, April was pregnant when we got married and...well now she's pregnant again."

"Really?" Layla was stunned. She had been watching them the last three nights and April didn't look at all like she was carrying a child. 

"Ten weeks," April said, beaming. Sam smiled at his wife.

"Do you have kids, Layla?" Sam then asked as they neared the restaurant.

"I have three. All financiers. Didn't get into the business I am in, which is real estate and hotels," Layla said.

"Oh yeah?" Sam said.

Sam suspected Layla was in her late fifties but with all the work done on her she could be even older. He would've definitely called her a GILF, which he sometimes had come into his shop. The older women came onto him just as much as their younger counterparts. He found them beautiful and didn't hold age against them. He knew one day April would be an older woman and he was prepared to love her as much then as he did now. The only thing that turned Sam off was dirtiness or laziness. And Angel.

They chatted some more as they got to the restaurant, which was an open air set up, much like their bungalow had been, fire pit in the middle. Flowers were everywhere, as were lovely girls dressed in the Tahitian island mode of dress, which was very similar to Hawaiian. Girls had heavy head dresses of white flowers, grass skirts, and beautiful long black hair. Everything was lovely and the people seemed happy.

As soon as the three of them sat, servers gave them plates of roast pig, seared vegetables and fruit, a sweet custard and roasted potatoes. April had water but Sam immediately went for beer, Layla laughing, "Typical drink of choice, Sam?" as she ordered a fancy alcoholic drink.

"I'm pretty meat and potatoes..."

"Don't listen to Sam, he has a huge wine cellar in the house," April chimed in.

"Yeah, well I'm going to segue into something else later," he said, winking at Layla. He intended on drinking some rum.

Layla smiled and liked the innuendo that he didn't realize he said. 

 

As the night wore on, Sam and Layla were trying to outdrink each other. April was amazed at how much alcohol this woman could take, matching everything Sam was doing without a blink. April found her to be fascinating. Apparently she had been to every continent, including Antarctica, and she had a home five continents. Layla was someone her dad would probably like to hob-knob with, getting involved in real estate was one of his pet projects. Her mom, Corrine would've disliked Layla, finding her tawdry and "obviously wealthy." Corinne didn't like to show off their money except in the confines of their home or at societal dinners.

Layla looked like she had been magnificently gorgeous when she was young. Model-beautiful. She had been married five times, had three kids, admitted to them that she had no problem with some of the men on the island being her lovers. April didn't bat an eyelash thinking Layla meant any of the guests, but noticed Sam was enraptured with her tales. She had lived in a part of Manhattan that Sam was interested in, asking her what it was like to overlook Central Park, what it was like to have a penthouse. He had never been rich when in the City. He made his money later. 

One of the things that stood out about Layla was her hair. She looked like she may have had extensions. Her blonde hair was thicker than April's hair and it was down to her mid-back. She had a ring on that looked like it cost a fortune, and bangles that April recognized as Chanel. Layla also wore not only lipstick but lip liner. She was definitely high-maintenance but also very down to earth.

Sam really liked Layla. She was the kind of woman Lex would've deemed a "tough broad". She made her money on her own, not solely off her husbands. They had been in the business but she flourished even more without them. She wasn't afraid of having sexual prowess, apparently either. She was matter of fact, even with them being strangers to her just a few hours prior. Had Lex still been alive he would've loved to have introduced Layla to him and would've loved it even more to see Leslie hate her.

"I have to really pee...I'm going to the main hotel to use the facilities and look at the shop you said you wanted to get Shana's birthday gift from," April said, standing. Sam and Layla were comparing notes about experiences in NYC and April also wanted to get some air conditioning. She felt sticky, even with the overhead fans where they were at.

"Okay, baby..." Sam said smiling up at her.

April went "Pffft" and laughed as Sam went right back to gabbing with Layla about some place in Chinatown that was the best head shop he'd visited.

 

"You know, Sam, you and April are a very sweet couple. We'll have to meet up again before you leave in a few days," Layla said, admiring the vast pale green in Sam's eyes. They were spectacular and very odd. They were rimmed in a darker green and it looked unreal. She imagined somewhere people paid for expensive contacts that looked like that. With the arch of the one brow, the beard and the curl in his mustache along with what she could tell were full lips, he was a gorgeous specimen. She felt like she was incredibly close to him already, having seen his orgasm face. And hers.

She didn't know that she wanted April involved if she was going to bed someone. Layla focused more on Sam. 

Layla didn't know if she was going to be able to pull off seducing Sam. There were only four days left and the bond between these two seemed to be steadfast. Still, she wanted Sam awfully bad. 

"Sam, let me ask you a question and I hope you don't get insulted," she decided to broach the subject.

"Sure," he said. She looked down at his arms, which were resting on the table, his rum and Coke in his hand. His biceps were beautiful and she wanted to feel the geisha on his arm but she resisted.

"Do you, oh...how do I ask this?...ever experiment?"

Sam looked at her, "With what? Drugs? All the damn time. Why?"

Layla looked at him, she wondered if he had purposefully misunderstood her but he was smiling. Plus, beforehand she had mentioned the fact that weed should be legalized back in the States.

"Um..."

"I could burn one right now, to be honest. Goddamn," he said and looked across the restaurant at some of the pretty girls in their Tahitian dress, posing for photographs with guests.

"Oh. I have some in my room."

"No shit?" Sam said, looking at her with interest, "I know April wouldn't want any part of that...nor should she, but I'd like a few, if you don't mind."

Layla nodded, smiling, "I think we could arrange something."


	63. Chapter 63

"Hey, Layla has weed back at her place," Sam said when April came back and sat back down.

"Sam, seriously? You're going to smoke?" April said, a little irritated. Layla was talking to a man at the bar and getting another drink.

"We can stop by, I'll take a few and while you're sleeping tonight I'll go burn 'em down by the shore. That way it's far from you and I can get a little buzz," he said, happy over how he had it figured out.

Layla's place was an hour walk from theirs and he wasn't about to let his wife walk alone back to their bungalow. He'd get the joints from Layla and maybe they'd see her again before they left.

"Ugh, Sammy. Okay...I'm agreeing because it's our honeymoon. I am being Cool April," she shook her head, smiling, "But you owe me."

"Anything, baby."

"I'll think of something. Probably chocolate-related. I can't find any on the island!" 

Sam laughed out loud, "Chocolate? I'm sure they have some here."

"I looked. That fancy shop had nothing. We need to go to the mainland. Maybe tomorrow."

He leaned in, kissing her on the lips, "If you want that, we can do it."

***

When Sam and April got to Layla's she showed them her bungalow, which was much bigger, much fancier than theirs. It set back farther into the wooded area and the windows were all closed, like she truly lived there a lot. It was much fancier inside, she actually had a tree growing in the middle off her bungalow that went through the roof and it looked amazing. She had cool white slab floors while Sam and April had wooden floors.

"Make yourself at home...you can stay here if you want tonight, I know you have a long way to walk and it's 10 pm," Layla said.

"Oh, we have to go back...we can make it," April said. She wanted to be alone with Sam, cuddled against him and not spending more time NOT doing that.

Sam could tell April was tired but didn't want her to walk needlessly if she didn't have to, "Babe, she has another bedroom."

"Yeah, I know, and I am thankful, Layla..."

"Oh, you are fine to go back...just let me get Sam what he came for," Layla said.

April smiled because Layla was so agreeable, Sam smiled because April was smiling, and Layla, although she'd like to seduce a wasted Sam, she knew she'd see something on video that night. If they were still up to it.

"You got a lighter, Layla honey?" Sam asked.

She liked being called honey by him and found one in a kitchen drawer, "Here's one from the main resort. You should have some in your bungalow."

"Yeah, but this smells like some good shit...April...baby...please?"

"You're asking if you can smoke it as we walk? Sam."

"Please, baby?"

"Yes. Man, he is going to pay," April joked with Layla.

Layla turned away from them, closing the drawer and said under her breath, "I certainly hope so."

 

"Goddamn these are some Northern Lights," Sam said, lighting up his second of four joints that Layla gave him. He had stopped and cupped his hand, his face glowing red as he lit it. April shook her head. Sam was the biggest stoner she had ever known, which was actually not saying much because she had known maybe two in college, but he was obsessed with weed. 

"How much did you smoke before we met? You had said once that you had cut down," she asked.

Sam laughed and pulled his lips back as he inhaled, "What?" he asked with a slight wince to his voice. 

"How much weed? How much weed did you used to smoke?"

"Oh shit, baby...a lot. I fired it up all the time. Angel was good for that one thing. She was a good smoking partner. So's Kyle. Evan...can't handle too much."

"Does Shana smoke?"

Sam laughed, "Does a bear shit in the woods?"

"Ugh, Shana, too?"

"Babe, she has gages in her ears. It's a prereq."

Sam laughed and April shook her head again, "You're silly.

 

By the time they made it back April was dead tired. "I just want a shower and then to lay down, Sam. That was a heavy meal."

Sam agreed, put the joints aside for later and joined her in the shower. He was horny as hell and while April was washing her body he started to massage her. April's relaxed into what he was doing and could've fallen back into his arms. Sam took his cock in his hand and rubbed it along her ass.

 

Back at her bungalow, Layla was waiting for the couple to emerge from the bathroom. She hoped they didn't have sex in the shower because she didn't want to miss it. After fifteen minutes she saw them finally emerge, April drying her hair and Sam laying his naked body down on their bed. He was hard and Layla reached for her Hitachi. 

April and Sam spooned, her eyes closing as he pulled back her wet hair from her neck. He said something to her in her ear she smiled. Layla wanted them to hurry up and get to it and not linger on the tender moments. Sam's hand went between his legs and he said something, April shifting herself and within seconds he was entering her from behind. April gasped, which made Layla jealous. After all that time Sam was still large enough to take her breath away.  
Their bodies started to slowly move, Sam's strong arm going around April, his hand on her neck.

Back in the bungalow, despite being dead tired, the need for Sam was too much. April was breathing hard as was the virile man behind her, "Sammmm...you feel so good..."

"You looked so beautiful in that dress tonight...you're so fucking beautiful..." he breathed from behind, his hard cock sliding in and out of her.

April wasted no time coming. He was sliding in and out of her just right and her toes curled as she softly moaned.

"Grip me....aw yeah...here she comes...."

"Sammehh...."

He closed his eyes feeling his wife climax on him. His body pulled tight as he joined her, his eyes opening at the shock of how hard he was cumming. That weed had been amazing, stimulating him more than he had imagined. Whatever it was, he needed to have it every time he fucked April.


	64. Chapter 64

The next morning April was getting ready in the bathroom taking a little more time because she wanted to wax her legs. She yelped, "Owww!" and the laughed at how silly waxing was. Pulling her hair out on her legs was a ridiculous idea but she wanted to shave less. Sam knocked at the door, "Do you need some fiber?"

"Shut up, Sammy!" she yelled and laughed, "I'm waxing, not going to the bathroom!"

He grinned, "Okay, honey...just didn't know if that roast pig was too much for you last night."

"No, but another pig named Sammy was!" she joked.

"Ha ha! You loved every inch of me last night, babe!" he said and then went to the two sinks that were outside the toilet and shower area. He applied some beard balm and noticed he needed to clip some of his chest hair. It was getting to be a little thicker than he knew April liked.

He was thinking about Layla and how she owned a lot of the timeshares on the island. She had told them how she designed the rooms herself with an interior decorator from Hawaii. He wanted to know if she could help them create some of this for their own place since April had been taken with the bed and open windows. If he could redesign their bedroom to look like this he'd do it. Knock out some walls, redo with windows, sheer muslin aloft in the wind. He knew she wanted to change some things in their house and make it more her own.

Sam bypassed snipping up his chest and started to brush his teeth. He walked around, looking at things as he brushed, bored with standing in the mirror. He liked the recessed lighting at the top of the ceiling and wanted that in their kitchen. Yes, things were going to need to be changed up. He wanted April pick everything out but he loved this lighting. It was soft.

He followed the border in the ceiling and his eyes stopped at a little small square. It was different from the rest of the border at the recessed area and he wondered if there was flaw in the workmanship. 

"That seems cheap," he said, surprised that something like that would've been left. As he stared he noticed something; the square was dark, covered near the top of the bed but looked hollow.

"I think we should get Gracie something from the big island!" April called out.

"Yeah!" Sam said, his eyes narrowing on the square.

"I wonder if they have dolls dressed as Tahitian girls?" she continued talking through the door, still waxing.

"They probably do, April."

Sam intensely looked at the little area that was above the bed, in the border near the recessed lighting. He looked around, nothing to stand on. A side chest of drawers was on the other side of the room and looked like heavy mahogany. He wasn't going to move it. He went and spit out his paste, swished and came back and then decided to climb the headboard and hold onto one of the four posters on the bed. 

The headboard creaked under his weight but was steady enough.

A camera.

For a split second Sam wondered if it was some kind of other device, maybe a security device of some sort but he shook his head, his nostrils flaring as he reached in and pulled the thing forward. Out came a small web-type camera attached to two wires. He could see that the lens was shifted to where it would've been at an angle to see the bed.

Sam wasn't stupid. He knew right away Layla had to know about this. These bungalows were designed and owned by her. No one else, unless a tech-savvy maid would've known to do this. Sam held the camera and looked into it.

***

Layla had a set up of 3 monitors in her office at her bungalow. They were all for her voyeurism. She was in the nearby living room drinking tea and reading a magazine about high end living. One of her friend's homes was featured and Layla was hating on the woman's ability to secure a decorator from Spain that Layla had been trying to work with. And fuck.

She got up after reading something that amused her about her friend's lust for nude Greek statues. She passed by the office to go to the restroom, laughing about her friend. Layla didn't see it but Sam was on one of her monitors, staring into the camera long enough, hoping she'd see him. He had been holding the camera for two minutes. He wanted to make damn sure she saw him and didn't care if he had to hold the thing five minutes. He was going to make himself known.

Layla finished using the restroom and stopped in the doorway of her office. Before she could enter the doorway someone was at her front door knocking.

"Coming!"

***

Sam wasn't going to tell April about this. She needed to enjoy this vacation. When they got back from their excursion to the main island he was going to rip the thing out of the ceiling and hand it over to Layla. He hoped the woman had a good enough story. Prior owner did it, creepy maintenance man, anything. He had liked the woman. She had been fun and interesting.

"Okay, all done. You ready?" April said, wearing shorts and a tank, her hair in a pony.

"Yeah, sweetie. Let me get a shirt on and we'll go."


	65. Chapter 65

April and Sam spent nearly all day on the main island, taking in a sightseeing tour, visiting some waterfalls, April shopping for some things for Gracie and Shana, and finally finding chocolate. Sam tried to keep his mind off the betrayal via camera. April couldn't tell he was deep in thought with how he was going to handle it, she was too busy having fun. He loved seeing her enjoy herself, her mind off anything heavy.

They got back to the bungalow around 5pm, which was still bright out but dusk was coming. Sam told April he was going to go smoke a few joints and go for a walk and knowing she wasn't going to want to come, he was able to slip away. She was too tired to walk and felt a little ill. "Chocolate in moderation," she sighed, remembering a comment a Lamaze class instructor said once.

"You gonna be okay?" Sam said as she sat on the edge of the bed. He came up to her and her arms went around his waist, her head going to his lower stomach. He rubbed her head. 

"Yeah, I wish I could join you but too tired. I'm going to look at these magazines I got," she said, "Maybe puke a little."

"Babe, I'll stay here..."

"No. I'm 27. I can throw up on my own," she smiled.

"Okay, well I'll be back in an hour or so. Might get a beer," he said.

"K."

 

Sam had taken the camera out of the wall when he and April first got back. She had headed to the bathroom at first and he quickly scaled the large headboard/poster in the corner and ripped the thing out.

He had a white V-neck shirt, khakis and didn't bother with shoes. He had his sunglasses on his head, a douchebag tiara as Kyle called it. It was turning to dusk but still enough light out for the sun to be in his eyes.

He was heading to Layla's.

***

Layla was just stepping out of her bungalow when she saw Sam walking down the shore, alone. She was delighted by this. No wife with him and he looked intense, sexy. He strode with a purpose and he looked like a rakish dirty thing as he laid eyes on her and then looked out to shore for a moment. He looked like he was on his way to lay into her. She knew she had that way with men. She drove them crazy enough to always figure out a way to get away from their spouses, girlfriends, and mistresses and head to her. 

Sam had something in his hand but she couldn't tell what it was. Maybe some small binoculars or a cell phone.

She waved at him as he got closer and his bearing didn't change. He didn't smile. Better yet. 

"Sammy!" she called out. 

He came up to her and she took in those fearsome eyes. Not only was this man gorgeous and well-endowed, he had killer eyes. 

He held up the item as he got within a few feet of her, "Missing something, Layla?"

Sam knew immediately that she was the culprit with how red her face got. He was surprised there was enough blood left in her ancient body to cause such a reaction.

"Sam, I don't know what that is..." she started to lie but he wasn't having it.

"Like hell you don't. You spent all last night telling us how you are in charge of everything on this part of Tahiti. You expect me to believe you weren't spying on us?"

"Well, I can assure you I wouldn't put a camera in your wall, Sam."

He leaned in, his face only a few inches from hers, him leaning in to meet her eyes, "Wall? How did you know it was the wall, Layla?"

She looked into his eyes and then clutched the necklace she had on. Sam's chest told her he was miffed, his eyes boring into her.

"Take this," he said, opening her hand and placing the camera in it, "Go fuck yourself, and stay the fuck away from us."

He turned and went to leave, Layla calling after him, "Call on me anytime, Sam."

His eyes glared at her. Crazy bitch.

***

Sam came back to the bungalow with some drinks found April relaxing in the middle of the bed, on her stomach, knees bent. She was wearing nothing but some strappy heels she had. She was kicking her feet absentmindedly, her hair down, looking at a magazine.

"Um..." he said, his eyes going wide, "I thought, you weren't feeling good."

April smiled, "Yeah, but it went away. Besides...this book I found over in the nightstand is really...stimulating."

She pushed a book forward and it was all about sexual positions. It was either the chocolate mixed with the book, the book mixed with the beautiful lighting, or the fact that April was a little hornier lately but she was feeling something for Sam.

He smiled and put the beers he brought for himself down and came to the bed, his hand going to her chin. 

"You want to try something in there, baby?" he breathed.

April smiled and scooted closer and pulled at the front of his khakis.

"I want to try a few things in here, Sammy."

"Only if you keep those shoes on, babe," he smiled.


	66. Chapter 66

Back at the studio Evan was happy. He was handling everything much better than the last time. No incidents, no angry intruders, less fighting between Leslie and Kyle. All seemed to be going very well.

Sam had checked in once and made sure they were all behaving. Sam had face-timed with them one day for a few minutes and Kyle's boneheaded self asked if he could see April in a bikini. Sam nodded, a dark smile coming across his face and everyone laughed, telling Kyle he was a dead man. Sam laughed, "I'm too far away to kick his ass, so he's mouthy." Kyle nodded, realizing that was definitely true. Sam wished Shana happy birthday and spent a minute talking to her about her boyfriend Chris, "He had better be taking you somewhere tonight. Or I'm going to have words with him," Sam teased. Shana blushed. Sam scared Chris, Chris respected him, and it was usually all good. 

Sam asked if any issues arose. Evan said other than someone doing donuts in their front parking lot, no. It had happened before, black skids all over the place. Likely kids.

Sam had nodded and then April entered the room behind him in a bikini top and shorts. Kyle clapped and Sam rolled his eyes. April said hi and Sam said they had to go.

The gang waved goodbye and Sam held up a thick middle finger for Kyle, "Byyyye..." Sam said, then cut the face-time off.

"Dude, I bet they've been non-stop fucking!" Kyle guffawed. Leslie told him to shut up and Kyle said to make him.

Evan rolled his eyes and yelled at them to stop fighting, Shana now with a visual of a beachy, sweaty-hot, tanned Sam pulling off his swim trunks. Tahiti sounded wonderful, she sighed to herself.

***

The last day on the island Sam and April sat at the shore watching the sun go down.

"What do you think is across the ocean from us, Sam?"

"Out there? Australia, New Zealand. We're pretty far from everything, though. These people are pretty cut off."

April nodded and then said, "If Gracie and Declan were here I wouldn't return to the States. We could stay here."

Sam put his arm around her, kissing her head, "True. But we'd miss home. Paradise is only paradise when you keep it rare. It would become a daily thing."

"Yeah, true."

 

Some dark rain clouds were just over the horizon and looked to be pretty intense. It was interesting, how precarious Tahiti seemed. Volcanoes and storms seemed to be something that could upturn everything in a moments notice. The place was stunning, colors in the sky and water that could never be imagined back home. 

April looked down at her stomach, "I hope it's a little girl this time."

Sam smiled and reached over, caressing that area, "A little April would be fun," he said, smiling.

April laughed, "Wait for it...it will look like you. I don't think you'll ever have a child that doesn't take on all your DNA."

"And thank God," Sam joked, "I am happy and thankful every single day that Gracie looks nothing like her biological mother. How she escaped without having any of Angel's features, I'll never know. You'd think dark brown, almost black hair would push out red."

"You'd think. Maybe Mother Nature knows better when it comes to people like Angel."

"That is true...hey...let's not talk about her while we've got this sunset in front of us," he said.

"Good call, Mr. Orion."

***

The planes they had to take home took almost an entire day and despite the wonderful vacation they had, things deteriorated for the most part by the time they were driving to pick up Declan in Charleston. The drive from the airport to her parents was an eternity and their rental car smelled of cigarettes. Before they got to the area surrounding Charleston Sam had felt the need to get on the phone and argue with Angel about a text she sent, versus waiting until somewhere private.

"You mean to tell me our daughter managed to break her leg jumping off the couch and you took an entire fucking day to decide if you wanted to take her to the ER?" Sam breathed into the phone. 

April could hear Angel arguing in Spanish. Sam was shaking his head, "Yeah...of course, because Toney is a doctor. He knows best. Wait a fucking day to see if it's really broken. I feel like that was your stupid decision, not his!"

April was upset that Angel was so careless with Gracie. She needed to ask her dad about a good attorney who could get Gracie from Angel for good. 

Sam knew Spanish fluently and when Angel kept arguing he used her own language to argue back. This part actually turned April on, hearing Sam speak Spanish. She heard Angel get louder and call him a maricon, like she always did and April shook her head, knowing that word by now. 

Sam smirked, "Now she's just talking out her ass," he said to April. He put the phone down and they laughed hearing Angel go on and on, Sam giving her the impression he was letting her vent.

He picked up the phone when she finally stopped talking and said, "I'm getting Gracie in a few days. She's staying with me for two weeks..."

The yelling from Angel's end resumed.

"No, no, puta fea...no estas eschuchando...SHE'S STAYING WITH US FOR 2 WEEKS...El fin!" he said and hung up the phone. He shook as if he had a chill and then laughed to himself over the insanity that was his ex.

"I don't know how you two were ever together," April said, looking at him as they drove down the highway.

"It was my state of mind, hun. I was looking for love in all the wrong places," he said and then got a faraway look.

April faced forward and watched the road. They didn't have but another thirty minutes until they got to Charleston. Sam was right. She was happy to be back to normal, away from paradise. It was a nice place to visit every once in a while but she just wanted to see her son.


	67. Chapter 67

"FUCKING HELL!" Sam exclaimed, making everyone in the studio jump. It was his third day back at the studio and he had heard more bickering in those three days than he had ever heard in all his life.

Leslie getting onto Shana. Kyle getting onto Leslie. Leslie getting onto Kyle. Evan getting onto Kyle and Leslie. Shana crying because Leslie called her a troglodyte. 

"I've had ENOUGH!!" Sam hollered, "You guys need to either get along or I'm shutting this place down for good! I can do it. I'm so sick of this shit!"

There were no customers yet but in thirty minutes they'd arrive, ready for their appointments that had been scheduled half a year prior. Sam was tired of these four people not getting along. He wanted to hire more people because he and his three artists were having trouble with the demand for their work. He wouldn't hire more people if his base was crumbling. Ever since Leslie joined them they had trouble, but she was the only artist he knew who was as close to talent as he was. There were others across the country but they either had too big of egos or were paid too well to leave LA, Chicago, Miami, or NYC. Plus, he didn't trust a lot of people in the biz. 

"Sorry, Sammy," Shana said, looking worried.

"Not you, kiddo...you are the least of my problems," he said and glared at Leslie and then Kyle.

"Whatever, Sam. She scheduled two people within two hours of each other. You know my stuff takes longer and I don't do simple butterflies on people's ankles," Leslie said, grabbing hand sanitizer. She looked bitchy with her tight high pony, red lip, and all black wardrobe. Sam couldn't remember a time she wasn't in either black, gray, or charcoal. Leslie was incapable of wearing colors or regular pants. They were either leather, pleather, a slick tight satiny fabric or something else overly rocker. Leslie went on, "She does this shit all the time, Sam. I don't do tattoos like Kyle. I do higher-level shit."

"Shit is right," Kyle said, smirking.

"Go fuck yourself," Leslie leered.

"Gladly," Kyle said back, biting his lower lip and turning to get his huge jug of soda, eyes cutting away from her slowly. She rolled her eyes at him. 

"Hey, it's a mistake, Shana...you know how it is. Schedule them farther apart. Kyle...your work is fine. Let's just get back to what we're all here to do; tattoo some people," Evan interjected, wanting to get past their bickering and calm Sam down. He realized the last thing his best friend and boss wanted was to hear this garbage any longer. He knew Sam was pretty pissed and if Sammy wasn't happy, no one was going to be.

Sam also looked tired. April had been through the same bought of nausea she had before, plus she was still nursing Declan. Tahiti had been a welcome respite, her sickness appearing a few times but not as bad. April had the dry heaves the night before and had been laying on the floor, trying to keep the room from spinning. Sam was about to call 911 when she told him to hold off. He did, she felt better, but it was also 4 am and he had gotten no sleep. He hated that he did this to her body. He was so happy to be a father again but April had the worst pregnancy sickness he had ever seen. He was worried it was more than nausea and some other culprit, but the doctor said it was morning sickness and a heavy version of it. 

Declan had been crying all night, as if he sensed something was wrong with his mother. Sam tried to bottle feed him a little, but Declan preferred April feeding him and holding him to her breast. Sam couldn't blame him, but his son usually didn't act this way. He cried hard as Sam changed his diapers, "I know, I know...it's cold, Deckie," Sam said, his eyes bleary from the lack of sleep as his son wailed at the cold air on his little body for the diaper change. He had held his son and rocked him, the boy finally crying himself to sleep.

Sam hated seeing two of the three greatest loves of his life go through all this. He also hated that by the time he looked at the clock again, Declan in his arms and April laying on the bed with a cold washcloth on her forehead, it was almost time to get ready for work.

He came back to the present, Evan was talking to them about getting along and then joking about a team building event.

Sam got an idea, "We need to do that. The five of us. Team build like they do at those corporations. We need to relearn each other if we're going to survive."

They looked at each other wondering what the hell Sam was talking about. Evan admitted he was just brainstorming and Sam didn't have to do that.

"No, I think I do. I think you guys have very little respect for one another. Maybe we need to do some kind of teambuilding challenge or something," Sam said, then getting irritated that they were still looking at him funny, "Or I could fire all of you and find replacements."

***

Sam had researched exercises to get them challenged and learn more about each other. He knew it could go the other way, Kyle and Leslie getting even more sick of each other but he had an idea to get them all to bond.

There was a cabin up in the very north of Georgia that his friend owned. It was a great place for fishing, boating, swimming, and there was no cell phone or internet service. Kind of like Tahiti had almost been. He imagined playing cards with his employees and them telling stories from their childhoods. He didn't care how corny it was but he wanted these motherfuckers to bond. If this didn't work he was going to send Leslie packing, get Kyle into some kind of sexual deviant therapy, make Shana grow a backbone, and god knows with Evan. His best friend was the only mentally straight one among them.

It was a week later when Sam came into the studio announcing what their next weekend was going to entail; a trip to a cabin in the very north of Georgia near the Tennessee/North Carolina border. 

"Wait...I was supposed to go to Bike Fest," Leslie protested.

"Me, too. I was going to that shit, too," Kyle said, being an asshole to echo Leslie.

Sam, who was standing in the middle of the studio, pointed at Leslie, "Number one, this is not up for debate. Not a democracy, you're cancelling that and I will pay for you to go to another Bike Week."

Leslie grumbled and Sam ignored her, "Kyle, you were going to spend the weekend likely under a girl you just met...Evan, I know you're not going to complain about anything, so I'll skip you...Shana..."

Shana looked up. She was like Sam's puppy dog, which irritated Leslie and Kyle to no end. That was at least one thing they had in common. 

"You don't have anything except playing that video game with Chris, that can take a back seat." 

Shana nodded. She actually had a cosplay event but had wanted to get out of it since her outfit wasn't ready.

"We're going to roast marshmallows, play cards, help each other with the cooking and most of all bond," Sam said, "It's only the weekend. You guys can live."

***

They all packed into Evan's Expedition, Sam in the front passenger seat, Kyle and Shana in the middle seats and Leslie in the back. Leslie had been moody that entire morning but Sam was going to get her to open up, let down her hair literally, and stop being such a cunt. He thought about it; if only he could get Shana to take some of Leslie's toughness and Leslie take some of Shana's sweetness, mission would be accomplished with those two. Kyle was going to need an intervention of some kind, too. Evan was near flawless. Sam could find no wrong with his best friend but knew he needed Evan there for sanity reasons with the other three.

When they pulled up to the cabin Leslie angrily asked, "Tell me we're not staying there. This has got to be a joke."

The cabin was one of those summer camp-looking structures; no true windows but a screen that was across the front, a door at the side and the only bathroom and toilet was an outhouse and an outdoor shower. There was running water but no A/C and only two lights in the entire place, one in the main living room area that doubled as a place for sleeping bags and one in the kitchen area. There was electricity for a stove and a small fridge, but that was it. To Sam it was Shangri-La, to the other four people with him it was hell.

"Um...Sam, I thought you said this was your friend's cabin?" Kyle said, eyeing the place. It looked clean but lacking a lot of comforts.

"It is. It's my friend Merrick's place. He and his family come out here a lot and the pantry and fridge are stocked. See, I added one modern convenience...readily available food. It's a great place to forget this world we live in."

"How many does bedrooms this place have?" Evan said as they all started getting out.

"None. It's an open floor plan with one huge room. They've got sleeping bags and cots," Sam said.

"Hold up," Leslie said, getting out of the SUV with her huge Vuitton bag, "Let me get this straight. You wanted a teambuilding to get us all lovey dovey cozy with each other, right?"

Sam was gathering his bags out of the back but his face had one of thinly veiled contempt for her, his jaw set. He was calm for her benefit, not telling her to just shut the fuck up.

She continued, "So we're sleeping in some straingers' sleeping bags and cots that smell like God knows what..."

Sam shut the back door of the SUV after handing Shana her bag and Evan his, "All clean. This may be nature but the sleeping bags are new. Just stick a blanket over the cots, Lez. Merrick assured me." He came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, looking at her with a smirk, "Now, any other complaints? Lodge them next week. For now we're going to get along. We're going to pretend we don't work with each other. Just five strangers sitting around without cell phones, without outside interference, without the bullshit. It's two days, Lez. Two."

She continued to look grumpy and he left her side to follow the others up to the cabin. Leslie took a look at the peaceful lake in front of her. It reminded her of Friday the 13th. Maybe Jason would come with his chainsaw and cut Sam in half. She sighed loudly and then took out some cigarettes from her bag and her lighter. She was going to need all five packs she brought if she wanted to survive Camp Sammy.

The inside of the cabin smelled like cedar, which Evan and Sam really liked. Shana said it smelled like a hope chest her friend had and Kyle said it smelled like he was in a cigar box. Leslie was quiet but seemed to be relieved when she saw the inside was clean and had a fireplace. It was 60 degrees out and could dip to 40. Sam had told them to bring extra blankets, which they did, but she didn't think they'd be possibly exposed to the elements. The screened in area was large enough that they would be cold, she was thinking.

"This is gonna be awesome," Evan said. He was a very heavy man and would probably sleep with no blankets. It was going to be better than the A/C and fan he constantly had on him at home.

"Thank you, Evan...glad someone likes it," Sam responded, then looked at Shana, "Banana, you've been quiet."

Shana wasn't going to tell them what was bothering her because she could see them laughing. She looked around and still had not dropped her bag to the floor. She looked like she was worried.

"What's wrong?" Leslie asked, coming up to her, "You hate it, too?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" Leslie asked her. Evan and Kyle were checking out the pantry. They liked what was stocked in there, they wouldn't starve. Beef stew, canned chili, chips, crackers. In the fridge they hadn't opened yet was beer, water, and other items.

"Um...does this place kinda look like a horror movie set?" Shana timidly asked.

Leslie looked at her for a moment, taking a drag of her cigarette. Sam was about to ask her to step outside with it but he could see that her and Shana were actually talking to each other normally.

"Yeah, kinda. What? You afraid some axe murderer is in the woods out there?" Leslie asked, turning her head to let some smoke out through her lips.

"Look, it's creepy is all I'm saying. Chris loves horror films and I've watched a lot with him lately. It's just unnerving."

"Shana, there's no axe murderers up here. Just inbred hillbillies and Sam. Take your pick at which one is scarier."

Shana hated how Leslie viewed him. How someone who had been friends with him for so long and got a good job off him could still think poorly of him astounded Shana. She knew Leslie had a love-hate thing with Sam and apparently she had permanent PMS per Kyle, but she didn't know what drove her to be such a bitch. Evan had once surmised it was because Lex had loved Sam more than her, his own child.

Sam came over and took Leslie's cigarette and took an even longer drag than Leslie could take. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Leslie and the smoke came out of his nostrils like a dragon. Shana smiled, loving how Sam looked when he smoked. He could take anything and make it ten times sexier than anyone else.

"So, Parsons," Sam said, "You gonna smoke up Merrick's place all day or are you gonna go outside and pollute the woods like a good girl?"

Leslie took her cigarette back and went outside, Sam telling her that's all he's asking of her this weekend.

It was noon when Sam had Leslie and Kyle come inside and make sandwiches for everyone with him. He sent Evan and Shana outside to clean up the picnic table they were going to eat at outside and check the firepit that was low in the ground. They were going to have a bonfire. In regards to the sandwiches, Sam wanted to make sure he could get Kyle and Leslie to work together on something. If he had to dock pay from Kyle for any sexual remarks he would. The strange thing is Kyle didn't utter a word.

Watching Leslie put together sandwiches was strange to Sam. It was the most domesticated he had ever seen her. Simple tasks like that made her look different, softer. It was endearing to see her quiet and helpful. He figured he was just looking into it really hard but later on that night when they sat around the campfire, he was going to get people to open up. He didn't care if he wasn't a licensed therapist, he was going to get to the bottom of a lot of problems. He wanted a softer Leslie, a tougher Shana, a less perverted Kyle, and an Evan who wasn't maybe so agreeable. Course, it was asking a lot and they could definitely call him out on things, too. He'd take their input just the same. This was going to be where change went on.

April was at her sister's that weekend so she had someone to watch her. Declan and Gracie were with April and Rebecca. He knew his wife had told her sister off after the latter had told her about Carlos Delvecchio. He was proud of his baby for doing that. For sticking up for him in the face of shocking news. There was no one like April and he was devoted to her like no other. He felt he still didn't deserve her and likely never would. Maybe his issues with self-worth needed to be tackled, he thought.

The day was spent playing Uno, cards, and a really intense trivia board game where Leslie and Evan squared off in the end. Everyone knew Evan was brilliant but Leslie shocked them. Sam was even impressed and wondered why she kept her knowledge of Science trivia to herself. Of course, he didn't know when he would've needed to ask Leslie the difference between cirrus and cumulus clouds.

Leslie actually smiled at Sam when she beat Evan, Sam grinning back at her. There she is, he thought, not so angry-looking. He also liked that her red lipstick had worn off, showing more of the beautiful Italian girl he first met a decade ago. If she hadn't been so competitive with him he would've loved to have had her as a sister.

Shana still seemed a little off. She sat close to Evan, who was like a teddy bear to her. Sam only knew one other person who was as protective of Shana as he was and it was Evan. Sam figured she was missing Chris and hoped this weekend didn't set off an argument between the two. He knew Chris to be a pretty good kid, so it likely was her missing her boyfriend.

It was quickly turning dusky out, the sky a pink and blue to it as the sun set, the air not yet cold, but getting there. Evan said he'd start the fire in about an hour and Sam brought chocolate bars, marshmallows, and graham crackers. It would go either good or bad with the beer and whiskey he had.

Sam was pleased so far at how everything was going. He didn't know if everyone was just being agreeable to get the whole weekend done with and keep him off their backs, or if it was because they were relaxed. He was hoping things didn't dissolve when they all got to talking.


	68. Chapter 68

April was watching her sister rocking Declan to sleep. 

Rebecca was looking down lovingly at Declan as the child slowly fell asleep in her arms. She was sitting in an antique rocking chair that had belonged to Richard's grandmother and she looked like she was the picture of motherhood. Gracie was coloring at a little table Rebecca had set up that had a chair for a 5 year old's size along with all the markers and crayons she could ever want. Her sister liked Sam's daughter, which had been a relief since she looked like Sam so much. Declan was still a baby and partly April's so her sisters love of him didn't surprise her. Maybe Rebecca's cold heart only went so far as adults.

She still didn't accept Sam all the way. To her sister Sam was the usurper in her family, dragging their name down. Of course, Charleston society didn't have a problem with Sam, once they heard Leonard didn't. Course, it was whispered about amongst Corinne's society friends that Sam was an ex-con, but his wealth made him more acceptable. 

"April seemed like such a smart girl," they'd say. "She didn't seem the type to end up with a man like him," would also be said. Corinne would catch it every now and then when her friends thought she was out of earshot.

April had been happy her parents had accepted Sam. She was downright shocked but figured it was due to her father's cancer, which was still aggressively being treated. She worried about him dying before the year was out but her mom had assured her he was making improvements. April wanted him to see his new grandchild in six months and hoped he'd live to see Rebecca become a mother.

Rebecca looked up and smiled softly at April, "He's such a peaceful little guy," she said.

April nodded, "He's very laid back, our Deckie. He was crying a lot when we got back from Tahiti, though. I don't know if it was the change from mom's house back to ours or what, but he was very fussy."

Rebecca looked at him, "Probably because he had to see his dad again."

April shook her head, "I doubt that, Becky."

Rebecca looked up, "It's Richard, the reason we can't have children," she admitted and looked back down.

It was very sad to April how her sister said that. It was like if it wasn't for her husband, she'd be a mother by now. Richard was a very good man and yet it was likely going to break them apart if Rebecca couldn't have a baby.

Before April could say she was sorry to hear that and ask about infertility treatments Rebecca said, "I'd love to have a man like Sam, ironically. A man who could make me a mother again and again. Believe me, something so overlooked at first in a relationship becomes a deep divide later on. If there was only a way to screen for that up front..."

April was saddened. She knew her sister loved Richard more than that. She didn't know how she was going to get her sister past this pain, as she hadn't experienced the same problem, obviously. 

"Adoption," April then said after realizing her sister had never talked about it, "There are wonderful children out there. Babies."

Rebecca looked away from Declan but at the floor, "We've talked about it. I still want my DNA in the picture, however."

"They can do that...you know that. Have you and Richard thought about a male donor? You have the money for all sorts of treatment."

Rebecca nodded, "Yes, but I want to make sure I know the man before accepting him as the father of my child."

April was sure there had to be something in place like that. There were so many options. She knew this issue had only recently started to bother Rebecca, especially digging into her since April had Declan. "There's so many things available these days. I think you should look into it further."

Rebecca agreed, "We've just begun to scratch the surface, Richard and I. Of course, I'd rather have his children than anyone else's, that's what pains me. Why he was this way."

It was difficult for April to feel bad sometimes for her sister when she again veered it back to Richard's faulty sperm. Of course the issue was Richard, but he was her husband. April would've loved Sam just as much if he couldn't give her babies and would've referred to it as 'Our issue' rather than 'Sammy's'.

Rebecca could only imagine how Sam wore her sister out until the late hours of the night. She could imagine Sam's sexual prowess like that of the Alpha male in a pack of wolves. He exuded testosterone and maleness. Rebecca would've loved for Sam to give her the baby she wanted. And she wasn't thinking by artificial means. 

"Where did you say Sam was this weekend?" Rebecca then asked April. Gracie got up to go to the bathroom and April told her to not run down the main hall, which Gracie liked doing since she had socks on and could slide.

April turned back to her sister, "Teambuilding. The studio was getting out of control, everyone bickering. Evan was barely holding it together mentally."

Rebecca nodded, and then her eyebrow rose, "You're okay with Sam being away all weekend with that one woman he works with? The one who wore a dark purple dress so tight at the wedding it looked like she was sewn into it?"

April recalled Leslie and her one time wearing a color. She had looked like a 1940s pin up the dress, which was a purple so dark it almost looked black and tan platform heels, a red lip. 

"Leslie is gay, Becky. She has more interest in me than Sam, I can assure you," April told her sister.

"That's what Sam tells you. Who's to say she isn't bisexual or something."

April had been intimidated by Leslie once but never once got the idea Leslie wanted Sam. Shana on the other hand had a crush on her husband, but it was more a puppy love kind of thing. April also couldn't envision Sam and Shana getting it on. It would be too goofy, too awkward. Leslie however was hot enough that her mind could wander to Sam taking hold of her high ponytail and pulling...

"Do you have any ice water?" April asked her sister, snapping out of her thoughts, tired of the mimosas.

***

It was 8pm and so dark at the cabin that one could see the stars. Sam and his crew sat around the campfire, four of them loosening up with alcohol, Evan and Shana eating the s'mores. Sam was pleased everyone was laughing and relaxed. That was until a tree limb fell loudly in the woods near the cabin and Shana jumped out of her plaid blanket, "What was that?!" she said, standing.

Sam and the guys looked over in that direction and saw nothing. 

"Sweetheart, tree branches fall all the time. These are pretty big pine and there's a lot of animals scurrying around. It's okay," Sam said, his eyes reassuring.

Shana sat back down near Evan. Sam looked around and felt it was time to start further bonding.

"I want to let you four know, you mean the world to me," he started, allowing them time to pay attention to him. They all responded with commenting they felt the same in their own different ways. Sam was looking at them all, one by one, his head nodding, his elbows on his knees, his eyes turned up at them in a serious manner.

"I know you won't always like everyone you work with. You won't like coming in to work some days. Shit's hard at home, it's hard at work. Dealing with me, with each other, with our clients," he continued. The four of them were giving their undivided attention.

"I brought you out here so we could see each other as people, no clients, no latex gloves, no having to look at someone's hairy back and shave it," he said, all of them laughing about some of the customers they'd had.

"But one thing I need you four to do is stop with the constant fighting. It's not going to work if we want to stay legit. I don't run a chaotic shop. Never had, never will," he said, his face turning serious. Leslie looked down as did Evan and for different reasons. One shame, the other thinking he had failed. Kyle looked like he was Mr. Innocent but Sam's eyes turned to him first.

"Kyle, I'm going to start with you. Name something you like about each one of us here. No innuendo, no jokes, no bullshit. I want this to be pure and for you to think off the top of your head, without being crude. Go."

Kyle looked around and scratched his head. Sam's eyes were focused on Kyle, which always made him nervous. It was because Sam reminded him of his stepdad in some ways, serious, intimidating. Kyle was a good guy deep down, Sam had always thought, but needed to reign in a lot of things. He was a good looking guy who looked like had it been California where they lived, he would've fit automatically in with the surf culture.

Turning to his immediate left he addressed Evan, "Evan. You're the most humble honest dude I know. Like, without fail you're my fucking friend. You deserve a really good lady in your life and your own studio. You're a fucking good guy."

Evan smiled and nodded, "Thanks man. I feel the same." It was Evan's way to be flattering back.

Kyle looked past Shana who was sitting back a little behind Evan's frame. Kyle scooted out and looked at Shana, "Banana, I mean...You're my kid sister. I never had one and I'm sorry I'm rough on you. You're like Evan. You're sweet, honest, and I think you're smarter than you let on. I saw you reading a book."

Everyone laughed, including Shana. Sam looked over at Shana and winked. Shana nodded, "Thanks, Kyle. I like to read sci-fi and fantasy."

Kyle probably couldn't understand why anyone would want to do that but he smiled, "Yeah. You gotta show that some more. I think you said you write some of that stuff, too, right?"

Shana got embarrassed, "I don't tell everyone that. I just told you."

"Well, it's probably really good. You need to show people," Kyle said. Evan turned to her and said he didn't know that about her, which was surprising because he and Shana would share some nerd love every once in a while. They loved the same shows, movies, and comic book characters.

Continuing on, Kyle looked across the fire at at Leslie. Sam was afraid this would turn south so he put his hands to his mouth, elbows still on his knees, staring at Kyle.

"Lez, I'm sorry we're not on good ground with each other. I think we're both strong personalities and I think it's because I am jealous of you a bit. I mean, you're so fucking talented. You're like leagues away from me. I think I kinda chafe at that, and I'm sorry about how I come off."

Leslie immediately said, "It's okay. I'm a bitch. I know I'm difficult...it's just..."

Leslie started crying and hard. Everyone was taken back for a moment and looked concerned, Sam scooting closer to put his arm around her.

"It's okay, Leslie," Evan said, "We're here for ya."

Leslie looked up, "I'm so sorry..." she sniffed, "...I can't seem to get over my dad. He was the only thing I had left outside of my aunts."

Sam squeezed her arm and she shook her head, continuing, "It's like, I left the City so I could move on, but I feel even lonelier. Regina can't help me right now...I just...I feel like I didn't make him happy."

Sam had been afraid of this but wanted to dig the demons out of her. He knew this business of Lex maybe not being as proud of her as he was Sam was roiling just below the surface of Leslie's psyche. Sam wanted her to know something about Lex that would ease her soul. He searched his mind and knew that while Lex was probably irritated with her behavior in his last years, he still loved his daughter more than he could ever love Sam.

"Lez," Sam said, "Your dad was hard on you because you were the only one, and are the only one, who could ever carry on and live up to his name. He wanted you to have a future and be proud of your work. Never once did he ever speak poorly of you. Did you know that? Never once. And you know he told me a lot about you. You were his only child and the best thing that ever happened to him."

"I know," Leslie rubbed her eyes, "I sometimes think of him as someone who was proud of me. I just spent so much time being jealous of you. I pushed it to the back of my mind and then when I moved here, back it came. I was away from New York but that wasn't my problem. It was thinking you were always going to be ahead of me. Better at what we do, better in life, loved more by my dad."

"Leslie, you may have pushed your dad's buttons but I can assure you he didn't me more than you...not even within a mile," Sam said, holding her, "If I had known this was the ordeal you were going through I would've said something sooner. You were that man's world. He put a higher expectation on you for that very reason."

It took a little bit longer with Leslie before Kyle could get to Sam. Sam had wanted to break through to Leslie and get her to clear her mind of her concerns over her dad. She had been smiling by the end and feeling "like shit" because she had cried. It was going to take longer with Leslie, in reality and definitely not something that could be resolved overnight.

"Sammy, Sam Sam Saaaam," Kyle got to him finally and everyone laughed, including Sam. Sam was about to say Kyle could skip him but wanted to be treated as an equal and join in on their little exercise.

Kyle went on, "You're the guy I wish I was. I've never seen anyone have so much positivity and be such a blade sharp intense dude. You are like Hendrix and Morrison to me if they combined to make this...powerful...like one dude..." Kyle was drunk and everyone was laughing by then, but his love was real, "...Seriously, you came up from nothing and built all this and you are such a cool friend and employer. You put up with us, pay us fucking well, and man I think you'd probably give me a kidney or spleen if I needed it, man." The laughing continued except from Sam who appreciated it. "Sam, I love you man and I thank you."

 

That night after everyone had taken their turns saying some amazing things about each other, Sam was out by the SUV smoking a joint. It was nearly 1 am per his watch and he knew he needed to turn in. He would finish this last joint and go in. He heard light female footsteps behind him, and it was Leslie who had come out to join him with a cigarette.

They stood there taking in the cold, which had eventually dipped to 55 degrees Fahrenheit, their smoke curling into the night air. Leslie spoke first, "Was all that true? What you said about my dad?"

Sam took a drag and then handed the joint to her, which she took as her cigarette was halfway gone. Sam didn't turn to her but looked out across the lake, which had a full moon shining into it. A fish jumped out of the water and plopped back under the surface.

"Every bit of it, Lez."


	69. Chapter 69

"What was that?" Shana said as she sat up in the middle of the night. 

She was the only one awake and the only one on a cot. The others had their sleeping bags on the floor spread amongst the enormous rug that was in the middle of the cabin. She could've sworn she had heard something moan in the distance and wondered if it had been in a dream. Due to the place being so creepy she had been dreaming about Halloween and witches. 

She looked towards the large screen that wrapped around the cabin and could've sworn the way the trees looked that she could make out faces in the leaves. Looking around she was amazed that no one had woken up after hearing her call out. Evan wasn't snoring because he had an apparatus on that he had to wear and they had all been thankful he brought it. She had brought earplugs just in case but figured she didn't need them, until she heard that moan.

*noise happened again*

"Oh shit!" Shana freaked. She got off her cot and crawled over to the one person outside of Evan, who could reassure her.

"Sammy," she whispered, nudging his arm. She saw clear green eyes open and the moonlight hit them letting her know he was awake.

"Shan...what's wrong?" he said, groggily.

"I keep hearing something...It's like a moan."

Sam shifted and pulled his sleeping bag open and felt the icy cold. The temperature had dropped a lot more since they had gone to bed. The noise happened as he sat up.

"That!" Shana loudly whispered.

Sam shook his head, "Shana. That's an owl. It's up in the oak tree. I heard it earlier."

"I don't like it, Sammy," she whispered again.

"Sweetie, it's a bird with kitty cat eyes...nothin' to be afraid of. You never heard an owl before?" he asked.

"No!"

There was room next to Sam and Shana asked if she could sleep next to him. Sam didn't care one way or the other, "Sure."

Shana was truly scared and although the thought of laying next to Sam was all too wonderful, she would've ran to Evan first had he not had his stupid CPAP on. Shana didn't want Sam to think she was just trying to be near him but all that went out the window when she heard the owl again.

Shana got her sleeping bag, which she had on the cot and laid it down next to Sam. She got inside and yet she felt like she needed to make sure she wasn't being left, something that carried over from abandonment in childhood. Chris wasn't there to reassure her like he usually was, so she slipped her hand outside her sleeping bag and to Sam's. His covers were opened towards her and so she was able to easily reach him.

"Thanks, Sammy," she said and went about the business of falling asleep.

"Are you going to hold my hand all night, Shan?"

"Yes. Is that okay? I need to know you're there."

Sam shook his head at the comedy of it all. She was like Gracie. "Yeah, okay".

 

7 am

Leslie woke up first. She got up and took one look at Shana and Sam and almost laughed out loud. Sam Orion and Shana Hudson were holding hands outside their sleeping bags. Leslie noticed Shana seemed to have a grip on Sam more than he had on her. It was funny to Leslie because Shana had been so scared of the cabin, asking about the probability of a murderer or Big foot being out there in the woods. Leslie couldn't hold it in and busted out finally, waking everyone but Shana up.

Kyle turned over, "What the fuck?"

Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Leslie, who's hair was down, something he had hoped would happen. She looked like one of Angel's rougher female cousins from the Bronx. She was laughing.

"Yeah, well, I had to do what was necessary to get the kid to go to sleep," Sam said. When he realized Shana was still asleep he tried to remove his hand from her grasp so he could get up and go pee. Shana grabbed onto him and Leslie knew she had better get outside before she laughed at Shana, ruining the headway they had made the prior evening.

"Sammy?" Shana said groggily.

"Girl, if I don't pee, there's gonna be a warm puddle in my sleeping bag."


	70. Chapter 70

The teambuilding had been successful and Sam hoped things wouldn't unravel as soon as they returned to work Monday morning. Evan had dropped everyone off back home and Sam had paid him for gas. Sam was the last to be dropped off and was happy to see April's car was there. She had been at her sister's all weekend and he didn't know if she'd be home by his return. When Evan drove off down the road, Sam turned and looked up at the house and saw April open the front door waving.

It was about noon and the kids would both be down for naps. Sam hurried up the steps and to her, huge smile on his face.

"Sammy," she smiled as he made it to the front porch and closed in on her with a huge hug, lifting her off her feet. He looked up at her, green eyes full of love.

"I hate being away from you, lil mama," he breathed. Her long hair was in his face and they kissed.

"Same here, but you had to do it...how did it go..." April started to discuss his weekend.

"Not talking about that right now, sweetie," he said, putting her down, "I just wanna know if my children are asleep and if their mother is as horny as I am?"

 

It took Sam and April only ten minutes to be fully undressed, baby monitor on, and his cock deep inside her. April was on her back, thighs wide as Sam thrust in and out. He was supporting himself with his hands, arms strong and stretched with her hands caressing his face, shoulders, and chest. He felt wonderful everywhere her hands could go. Strong solid muscle, warm skin, unyielding rigidness sliding in and out of her. He'd come all the way out and then slowly push back in, making her eyes close and her brow furrow. She loved the thick hard ridge that went along the underside of his erection, spreading her even more fully.

Sam's lip held a soft snarl as April cried out when he pushed into her deeply. All of his senses were picking up a woman who was about to come undone and he was teasing her. When he pulled out he would either gently, slowly go back in or slam into her. Her eyes would open in anticipation of what he was going to do and he would grin, his eyes transfixing. The way that man looked at her when he was bringing her to the edge was exhilarating. 

"You look like a woman in need of a good, hard fucking...and yet..." he teased, "...you need to be loved, have your pleasure drawn out slowly."

She gasped as he pushed into her hard, then rolled his hips, his eyes studying her.

"Sammy..." she breathed. She'd always softly say his name when she was on the precipice of coming.

"All I could think about, on the way back to you..." he breathed, "...was if you needed me to thrust into you with everything I have...or slide between your long legs softly..."

"Oh my God, Sammy..."

"Your nails are digging into my ass, babe. What's what all about? Hmm?"

She sighed.

His jaw set and his eyes narrowed, "Tsk tsk tsk, lil mama...don't get to relaxed. I want to break you. Yeah?"

April bit her lip and looked at him, "Please...don't hold back."

Sam took hold of one of her thighs and pushed her up on the pillows behind her. He slammed his dick into so hard she yelped and he didn't give her time to adjust before he was furiously pumping her. Her eyes were wide at the onslaught but her thighs opened even more, her arms holding him tight to her. He was relentlessly fucking her, their bodies making a popping sound where they came together at each thrust. April looked up at Sam and he looked like a darkness had overcome him. He looked unhinged and feral. He wouldn't look at her and it was something she had never seen him do. Sam would always look at her, but at this moment he was so into the onslaught that he didn't want to look at his sweet little wife and see any kind of trepidation in her eyes. April loved it, but it was definitely a side of him that she had only seen the edge of before.

She looked past him and to the mirror over the dresser across from their bed. The muscles in his back were stunning and his ass was jerking back and forth, his body absolutely unleashing all he had at that moment.

"Oh God, Sammy...shit...oh shit...you're so..."

"I'm so gonna make you fucking come..."

"Yes...oh God..."

"Such a fucking tight little pussy...baby, how haven't I torn this up by now..." he growled.

April was breathing hard, her orgasm approaching soon but she wanted to drive Sam over the edge even further. She loved Sam when he was carried away. His battering presence was loosening her up, chasing her climax around every corner. April took her hands and got them to Sam's throat. He had once told her he liked it when she squeezed when he was making love to her. It made him hard as hell.

Her little hands went around his strained neck, over the swirls of tattoos he had running up his skin and squeezed.

He looked down at her, his mouth seething, "You wanna push me far? Is that right?"

She smiled between having her body jerked up and down the mattress towards the headboard.

He doubled down and pushed his groin hard to apply even more pressure to her clit and he rolled on her tight. She kept squeezing and his eyes looked maniacal, his chin jutting out. April kept her eyes on him and felt that familiar hard crashing ache tear down her walls and towards her clit. Sam could sense the pull and started to huff and growl, a slight grin reaching his lips.

"SAMMY!" she cried, the ache squeezing the inside of her sex hard. Throbbing blinding contractions licked at her insides and a warm flooding feeling of incredible love overcame her. It was that sweet sex-love, hormones firing off, her heart coming undone for the man who was doing this to her. Her hands had released from his neck as soon as she had started to come. 

Sam came hard and didn't wait for any other orgasms to come forth from April. Her insides had stroked him for a solid ten seconds, her climax was that strong. He emptied into her, his eyes rolling back and his body shuddering. He felt stiff and then still, collapsing to the side of her finally.

April was holding a smile on her face as she felt his warmth slowly leak out of her. She was going to have to change that sheet eventually, but didn't care for now. 

"So," Sam had breathed, "I'm happy to see you."

April smiled bigger and started to laugh, him joining her.


	71. Chapter 71

Jamie was back to get a few more things added to the horse tattoo Sam had redone for her. Jeremy was now her ex fiancée and she had a restraining order on him. She lay on her stomach as Sam added a meadow in the distance behind the horse and talked about the abuse she went through at the hands of Jeremy. When he had found out she had his bad work covered by Sam, he had beat her and she had lost a tooth. Jeremy had beaten Jamie before the tattoo and after, as well, but never as bad as for the tattoo. This made Sam feel horrible that his work had been somewhat responsible.

Sam was listening to Jamie with concern on his face, his jaw clenching as she talked about her problems with Jeremy. She couldn't see Sam's expression and could only see his muscular forearm out the corner of her eye. She closed her eyes since nothing was worth gazing at if she couldn't see Sam. 

"Sweetie, I'm happy you got out of that relationship," he said, his eyes intense and focused on what she was saying and his work. His lavender latex gloved hands were busy with the tattoo gun and with wiping any moisture away as he worked. Sam would've kicked the shit out of Jeremy if he had been there in front of him. Jamie was a sweet girl, no designs on hurting anyone or anything. How a man could lay hands on her outside of loving her was a mystery to him. 

"Yeah, he was the first person to ever abuse me. I never thought it would happen to me, either. He's still trying to contact me and I have to keep changing my cell number," she said.

"Well, if you ever feel unsafe or need help, you have my number, okay?" Sam said.

Jamie thanked him. He had given her his private number, which was a new one for him. After years and years of women sending him sexual messages he decided to change his number and would refer anyone who wanted his new number to the studio instead. Only his wife, his employees, a few trusted friends, his neighbors and unfortunately Angel and Toney had his number. He made this exception for Jamie.

Sam never trusted the cops. Put a restraining order on someone meant "Call us if he tried to kill you". The restraining order wasn't very effective, as he knew from hearing about other women, and Jeremy had shown up at her apartment trying to get in a few weeks prior. 

"Same here, Jamie...you can call me as well if you can't reach Sammy," Evan had said, smiling up from his client. Evan's client was no stranger to the studio as she got work there at least three times a year. She was an older woman named Rhonda and she had been cracking them up earlier with her colloquialisms and stories about growing up in Valdosta, Georgia, a smaller city in the southern part of the state. Rhonda would always hit on the men in the studio, in more of a joking fashion than a true want for them. She had been married to her husband for 50 years, claiming she married him at 14. Sam, to no one's surprise, was her favorite.

"Sammy, lemme tell you whut," she said, as Evan worked on adding another grandchild's name to her wrist, "You go changin' your number and half of Atlanta isn't gunna know who they can text their smuttiest desires to."

Sam grinned, "Yeah, Ms. Rhonda, you think so?"

"I do. They're gunna hafta find them a new man to pester. Here's your chance, Kyle, to rise to the occasion!" she said, everyone laughing.

"I do, Ms. Rhonda, I sure do rise to the occasion," he said, grinning. Evan shook his head, Sam not surprised that Kyle threw out a sexual pun.

"Kyle can take over. I'm happily married now, no need for anything else," Sam said, smiling.

"How that woman of yers deals with all the ladies likin' you, I have no clue, Sammy. If I was her I'd be keepin' a bag over your face when out in public...keep those girls from seein' you," she continued.

"I think she keeps a bag over his face every night," Kyle said, then laughed loudly at his joke. Evan snickered and looked over at Sam, who glared at Kyle.

"I still don't believe those eyes are real," Rhonda said, admiring Sam's eye color, "They's look like contact lenses to me." 

Sam nodded, "So I've been told. They're mine, Ms. Rhonda."

"I saw a photo of Sam when he was 12," Shana said, coming into the station area, "He had those same eyes."

Kyle looked up from the tattoo he was drawing on a pad of paper, "Hey, Shana, tell Ms. Rhonda what you said when you had first seen Sam's eyes...tell her," he laughed. It was a silly comment Shana had made and it always made Kyle double over each time he heard it.

Shana huffed, "You just want to make fun of me," but she turned to Rhonda and said, "I had mentioned once that when I first saw Sam's eye color I thought they were pretty like Mountain Dew."

The entire studio busted out in laughter including Sam and Shana walked red-faced to the back to go to the bathroom. She was please she could make them laugh so hard and shook her head as she passed by. Sam knew she could sound simple and countrified when it got down to it, but he loved that about her. She was intelligent when she wanted to be, but down home at other times. He was happy she was able to handle any kind of ribbing they still did in the studio, she had realized after they went to the cabin that she had a charm that people loved. He told her to never feel silly ever again for being who she was and to always know she was stronger than she let on.

Leslie wasn't there that day. She had been out sick with the flu. Leslie would've probably bristled at Rhonda a little. She always did at the more redneck people who came in. Sam had to remind her an awful lot of Atlanta clientele listened to country, rode Harleys, or still didn't trust northerners. "Pump the brakes on wanting to tell them off, Lez," he'd tell her when they said something she didn't agree with. She was learning but slowly. 

***

Later that night while Sam lay in bed looking at something on his phone he received a text from Jamie.

JAMIE: Thx so much for everything. I wish there were more people in the world like you, Sammy. :)

Sam smiled and responded back immediately.

SAM: Anytime. I'm here 4 you. (poop emoji)

Sam's finger had accidentally selected one of the other frequently used emojis on his phone, one usually sent to Shana. He quickly explained.

SAM: Sorry. Was trying to put a smiley face :)

JAMIE: Lol Sammy

 

April had come to the bed wearing her usual pajamas as of late, tank top and panties. She looked fabulous with her long hair messy and down. Getting in bed with Sam she asked, "What are you smiling about, honey?"

Sam chuckled, "Young girl who I tattooed today...the one who was with that piece of shit who came to the shop one day causing a ruckus. She was just thanking me for lending an ear today," he said.

April's head went to Sam's chest, her left arm going around him. She snuggled and sighed, her thigh going across his left leg, her foot between his lower legs, "Is she still with him?"

"No, left him. Took out a restraining order, which is going to do shit for her. Assholes like him don't care about that stuff. So I told her if she needed me or Evan to call or text."

April kissed Sam's chest, taking in his scent. He always smelled divine. "Restraining orders aren't useless, you know. It's good to have legal documentation of someone bothering another person."

"Baby," he sighed, "I know you're into the legality of things but I've known enough women to know they don't usually work."

April shook her head. Sam was wrong and had a chip on his shoulder about things like that. He felt the police were useless. She could've gone into detail about how they do work but instead of taxing the subject further she ran her hand down and into his boxers.

He sighed and his body weight settled in more to the mattress. "Just what do you think you're doing, sweetheart?"

Her hand glided over his cock, which was soft for only a few more seconds. Her fingers stroked the member, feeling him hardening. 

"I'm wanting this incredibly sexy, gorgeous man I have, to get ready for me...because I want to feel his flesh bind together with mine."

"Ooh," he said, smiling, "Someone's been reading those romance novels again, 'feel his flesh bind together with mine'."

April had been reading all sorts of steamy books while at home, one series making her unbelievably hot about a Spanish nobleman and his courtesan. She would sometimes take a moment during the kids' naps, go into her and Sam's bedroom, and touch herself.

"Yesss...that exactly," she answered him, and then climbed over him, pulling down the sheet.

He smiled, his eyes lit with desire for her, "What do you do to yourself when I'm not at home, baby?" he asked.

April sat up and started to grind, her panties still on, over his stiffening boxers. He felt amazing against her cleft and the sudden desire to dry hump him came to her. His hands were on her hips and he started to slowly move his body under her.

"I like to take my two little fingers here..." she placed them into her mouth and very slowly pulled them out through her lips, Sam's eyes weakening, "...and then go down here..." she slowly ran them down her belly and into her panties, his green eyes following her movements, "...and I like to..." she moaned, "...play with myself until my panties are so wet with orgasm that I have to change them."

Sam breathed in hard, his brows furrowing. He grinned at her after breathing out and told her, "Show me."

April bit her lower lip, her hand in her panties as she straddled Sam. Her other hand went into her messy hair and as she started to finger herself she listened to the noises Sam was making. She wanted that sense to be overloaded so she kept her eyes closed. She felt Sam's thick fingers on his right hand pull her panties over to her left thigh so he could get a better view. He was breathing hard as he watched her and she continued her work, her body pushing down onto his granite-hard dick.

April played with her labia and squeezed the pinker inner folds beneath it. The dark pink color with her shiny stickiness was making Sam insane. He loved seeing her sex become hotter and wetter as she took matters into her own hands. He was usually inside her, feeling this with her. He strained when she started to work on her clit, her two fingers stroking the bead. When she slipped her fingers inside her finally he uttered, "Fuck yeahhh..." his thumb now caressing her inner thigh.

She kept working and working, stroking herself and Sam was breathing hard, his breath catching every now and then. She knew he was dying, his cock massive and painfully hard. It was his nature to want to slide into her, feel that wet hot warmth hug him, but he was enjoying seeing her get closer to orgasm by finger bang. 

April was digging herself out hard now, her breathing labored and Sam wincing. He was going to cum as she did and he was waiting for her to break lose.

"OH GOD...Ohhhh yess...." she gasped, her hips bucking a little as she pulled out her orgasm. Sam came, his cock jerking underneath her so hard that she could feel him cumming. She doubled down on him, leaning forward her pussy grinding through her panties onto his erection.

She saw stars and his fingers went to her thighs, digging in, their climaxes deliriously good.


	72. Chapter 72

Making love to Sam was never just going through the motions. Sex with him was the same thing - amazing, as was how sweet it was to sleep next to him. 

April liked that Sam didn't snore except when drunk or sick. He breathed hard through his nose sometimes when sleeping but for the most part she never had to get up and go sleep in a guest bedroom. She sometimes woke in the middle of the night to attend to Declan and when she'd return she'd lay there and look at Sam before falling asleep. She loved it when he'd sleep on his back, his beautiful profile and prone body there before her. Sometimes his lips would move, as if he was dreaming about something. His chest would rise and fall gently with his slumber and he'd shift a little, sometimes turning on his side to face her and reach out. Sam wouldn't open his eyes but he'd move towards her to pull her towards his body, hands going across her growing belly. At three months she still could pass for having ate a huge meal. He still loved holding her stomach, being closer to his child in any shape and form.

Morning would come soon and he'd be out of their bed and up to get his shower and on to another day of tattooing. She would wake to attend to the kids and breakfast and hopefully not throw up when she stood.

 

-Across town, same night-

Jeremy Messner and his friends were at a hunting camp near the river getting wasted. There were five guys and four girls and no one was over the age of 22. They had spent the day not truly hunting but shooting beer cans, smoking laced marijuana, drinking an assortment of beer and liquor, and going off to the nearby lake to swim and have sex on the dock. 

One of Jeremy's friends, Chad, stood up and made fun of Jeremy for not having a girl. They all teased each other hard when drunk and despite Jeremy acting earlier on as if he was getting over Jamie, he was now back to being belligerent and threatening to pull her by the hair out of her place and fuck her into submission.

"Fuckin' hell, man! You'd get arrested for that shit!" Chad laughed, taking a swig of whiskey. His slutty girlfriend Nikki was sitting behind him in a beat up lawn chair as they sat around a bonfire. She had been the one to originally introduce Jeremy to Jamie. She had begun to desire Jeremy and had fucked him once behind Chad and Jamie's back. She was glad Jamie was out of the picture and had regretted introducing them after their first months together. Jamie thought she was better than all of them because she had wanted to go to college. 

"Don't care! My dad could get me out!" Jeremy said, eyes red from being stoned and drunk. He threw his empty beer can into the bonfire and it started to crackle.

"Yeah well I saw her at the mall the other day," one of Jeremy's other friends said. The kid was named Lonnie and he had always had a crush on Jamie but kept it under cover due to having a girlfriend. Jeremy turned, "What mall?"

Lonnie knew Jeremy had already found out where she was living so told him of the nearby mall, "Cedar Bend. She was wearing a crop top, too." 

"She had more work done," Shelly, Lonnie's girlfriend said. She was Nikki's best friend and wanted to egg Jeremy on by telling him what she and Lonnie saw.

Jeremy glared at her, "What the fuck...more tattoo work?"

"Yep," she smiled, "Seems she went back to Orion and got this grassland with flowers put behind the stupid horse he did for her. She was enjoying the vision of Jeremy's nostrils flaring as she talked about it, "Looks like he had to go lower almost to her ass crack to tattoo. Her entire lower back is all Sam Orion."

Jeremy spit, now even more pissed off that Sam had touched her again, "That fucker is who talked her out of leaving me, I fucking know it," he seethed.

"Really? He doesn't seem like he'd get involved," Lonnie said.

"Shut the fuck up, Lonnie. What do you know? She was in love with Sam. Half my friends are," Nikki said. She had two sisters, a cousin, and several girlfriends who all were gaga for Sam and Kyle. Nikki had never gone to his shop but knew good and well that he looked like a good time. Nikki wasn't blind to how sexy Sam was. She liked bikers and tattoo artists and he looked like he'd be able to pick her up and fuck her against just about anything, anywhere. 

Jeremy was getting even more pissed, as he looked at each person who'd bring up more ammo for the situation.

"I have an appointment," a girl named Khrystle said. Jeremy looked over at her and scoffed, "Why the fuck would you go to him. I'm doing tattoos."

Everyone was quiet. Jeremy was no tattoo artist. He somewhat knew how to draw but he didn't have the flow or talent to be a tattoo artist. He wasn't even much of an artist on paper, he was more interested in getting girls to remove their clothes for him and get paid for it. He once used whiskey as an antiseptic on a tattoo that became infected on his friend Ian, who was also there. Ian didn't say anything and preferred to remain quiet and not get the brunt of Jeremy's rage.

"Well," Khrystle continued, without fear of reprisal since her daddy owned a car lot that Jeremy wanted a new truck from, "He's really good. Haven't you seen him in all those magazines? He's tattooed some pretty famous people and he can create anything."

"Yeah, I heard that too...but I think girls really go to him because they think they have a chance with him," Chad remarked.

"Face it, Jer, Sam Orion is really good," Shelly said and grinned at Nikki, who was smiling. They all had heard Jeremy had gone up to Sam's to fight him and he claimed to everyone he punched Sam square in the jaw. No one believed him and Jeremy had gotten even more pissed and smacked Jamie around a little more until she left. They all knew Sam was an older, stronger, more intense ex-con who would've likely lit Jeremy up and smeared him all over the parking lot if he had been so inclined. Sam Orion was known as a tough man who didn't take shit off anyone.

Jeremy cracked his knuckles, "If I see that motherfucker again I'm going to kick his ass."

"Okay," Chad laughed and before he could take another swig of Jack, Jeremy was on him pushing him back by the chest hard, the other guys rushing in to stop the fight.

"FUCK YOU!" "NO, FUCK YOU, JEREMY! GET OVER IT!"

Jeremy was being held back by his friend Tyler, who had the same outlook on Sam as Jeremy did. Ian and Lonnie were holding Chad back. Tyler said to Jeremy real low, "Dude, not now. Later."

***

Jeremy and Tyler had gone for a walk out into the woods that night, away from everyone, except Nikki, who had trailed behind them.

"You know he's got a really fine fuckin' wife, Sam does," Tyler said, lighting up a cigarette. The moon was high spreading light across the little creek bed they came to.

"I know. I went to his page online. He's got a family photo on his Story link. She looks like she needs her pussy turned out by a real dick," Jeremy said and added, "Sam's a cocksucker and fuckin' needs to have his shit taken down a notch," Jeremy said, leaning in to get his cigarette lit by Tyler.

Nikki came up, wearing short shorts that were unbuttoned down to where it looked like she had no panties on. She stood there looking at Jeremy and Tyler as she undid the latch on the front of her bikini top. Their eyes were on her and Jeremy smiled, "You came to do anything in particular, Nik?"

She smiled and started to play with her small breasts and stare at them, "I came to fuck you both...one after the other...and hear about screwing with Sam Orion."


	73. Chapter 73

It was a typical Monday morning a week later when Evan and Kyle pulled up to the back of Orion Tattoos and parked their vehicles. They were getting there at the same time since Sam had been onto Kyle to stop coming in so late. Shana was going to come in later than normal because she finally worked up the nerve to go to the dentist for a cavity. The girl sat at the front desk and ate candy for the second half of the day and it was taking it's toll. As Evan pulled up his SUV and Kyle his new Jeep, they both looked at the back door of the shop. 

Kyle and Evan both looked over at each other from their vehicles in disbelief and then looked back at the door.

ALL YOU LOVE was written in red spray paint across the door and a huge photocopy of the family picture Sam and April took with Gracie and Declan in the white sand at the beach was hung below it with a red X across April's and the kids' faces.

Both Kyle and Evan looked around and then at each other thinking the same thing, "Sam's going to kill someone."

Kyle took out his cell phone and took a picture of the scene, "Evidence," he said.

"Don't share that with anyone," Evan said, taking a photo of the same, "We don't need attention drawn to this...my God...Sam is going to, yeah...definitely kill someone," Evan said, his hand to his forehead.

"Should we, I dunno...call the cops?" Kyle asked.

Evan knew the answer. He knew what he would do as Evan but it was entirely different than what Sam would do. He knew Sam would be arriving any minute and he turned and looked at the buildings around them. Behind them was a tire place, but they had no cameras that faced the back of Orion Tattoos. On the other side of the wooden fence that ran the parameter of the back parking lot was a home that had been converted into an accountant's office. Gil, the CPA who ran the place, sometimes slept upstairs when he had a lot of work to do or was fighting with his wife. He wondered if Gil had seen anyone come and go.

Leslie pulled up on her motorcycle under a tree. She took off her helmet and looked over at them, not seeing the door yet, "What are you guys still doing outside?"

Evan pointed at the door, still looking at her.

She took off her gloves and put them in her jacket and her eyes went big, "Whoa. Um..."

Evan nodded, "Yeah."

"So who wants to die a slow painful death?" Leslie asked.

Kyle and Evan had no clue who could've done this. Sam had competitors, but they weren't sadistic like this. They'd talk shit about Sam out of jealousy but they never went for his balls and would never go after his family. Then Angel came to mind but why would she put an X over Gracie's face. Made no sense. Then there was that Jeremy kid but he hadn't been back around in several months, the group not hearing a peep from him after Sam put him in his place that one day.

"I dunno, but I'm calling Gil...maybe he was still next door and saw something," Evan said and started calling the the CPA's cell. It went to voicemail and Evam left a message.

Just then Sam's black Ford F150 came around the corner and turned down the side street and into the back parking lot. They could hear his music playing and knew he was probably in a good mood, ready to take on a new week. The three of them looked at each other nervously and then back at Sam's truck as he pulled up. His tires came to a screeching halt and as soon as he parked and turned off the ignition, his door flew open and he was gazing at the back door with a look one could only describe as steadily rising bewilderment and rage. His parking space was directly in front of the back door and he basically had driven straight up to the defacement. 

Sam slowly walked up to the back door and stared.

Evan, Kyle, and Leslie were stock still watching their boss's every move.

He finally turned to them and said, his eyes full of heat and his chest betraying his rising anger, "Who got here first?"

***

Sam had ripped the picture down and had told his employees once they were all inside the studio that under no circumstances would anyone call the police. Evan shook his head and actually protested, "Sam, come on man...someone's targeting April and the..."

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT, EVAN!!!" Sam roared.

He was standing in the middle of the studio, the balled up picture still in his hands and all four of his employees, including the newly-arrived and briefed Shana, who cancelled her appointment and was sitting worried on her stool. They had not unlocked the front doors to the studio and Sam was contemplating sending everyone home. His crew was sitting there, just looking at him, watching him become more and more unhinged. 

Evan looked down, shaking his head. He knew Sam hated the authorities and yet this had gone too far. It was one thing to threaten Sam. It was an entirely different reign of hellfire to threaten his wife and kids. The police could look for fingerprints, canvas the area, and maybe get his family an officer to watch the house.

Sam had texted April earlier and asked her if she and the kids were okay and she had said yes. He had also texted his neighbor, a man who had a checkered past but was a good friend and reliable and asked him to keep an eye on the house. His neighbor agreed to and set up watch from his side porch that was in view of the front of the Orion home.

Evan went to say something more when his cell started buzzing, the number being one he had automatically programmed into his phone. "It's Gil," he said and answered the call.

"Hello? Hey buddy. Look, we had a situation over here...," he looked at Sam who was warning Evan with his eyes to not go into too much detail. Evan looked away and stood, talking, "...Someone had put some graffiti on the back of the studio. Did you..." Evan looked up at Sam as Gil had immediately started talking. "Yeah......oh yeah.....umm.......yeah we know that truck. Yep. Yeah....thanks Gil, we appreciate it, goodbye."

Evan ended the call with Gil and looked at Sam. He could feel his heart racing and Sam came closer, "Umm...he just described Jeremy Messner's truck, to a tee."


	74. Chapter 74

After Evan had told Sam that Gil had seen what was exactly described as Jeremy's truck, right down to the obnoxious bumper stickers, he knew he was sealing the kid's fate. Sam had nodded his head, not looking at anyone but around, his jaw twisting. His eyes had a barely-contained anger behind them, which was never good to witness. It was almost as if Evan and the others could visibly see Sam deciding he was going to hunt down Jeremy and annihilate him.

Sam went back to his office, thirty more minutes before the studio needed to open and slammed the door shut. Evan knew Sam was likely getting on the phone and calling their friend Bart, and the plan would be far worse than it had been for the guy who assaulted April at Jessup's.

Evan believed Jeremy was all bark and no bite. The kid never came back after the initial dust up and likely wasn't aware of just how much danger he was in by putting the picture up. Sam, on the other hand, would get Bart, go find Jeremy, and maim the kid. He didn't want Sam to lose his career and god-knows what else over this. While he knew Sam would be very angry, he decided to get up, walk out to his vehicle and place a call to the Atlanta police.

"Where you goin?" Kyle asked as Evan got up and walked to the back.

"Just gotta do something," Evan said.

***

The police were at the studio within 45 minutes. Sam had not yet emerged from the back and Evan had texted Bart in the meantime to hold off on anything Sam was suggesting. Evan was going to stand up and tell Sam what he did and if Sam kicked his ass or fired him, he was prepared for it. He didn't want Sam's life to be over and he'd take Sam's wrath anyday (although somewhat hesitantly) if it meant keeping the man from being arrested for murder.

"Where's Sam?" one of the officers, asked, a man with the nameplate of R.Zeta. He had another officer with him named I.Noonan.

"Um..." Shana started to say, as the first customer also arrived at the same time. She knew Sam loathed the police and didn't know why they were here. Evan, who had been acting weird since coming back from being outside, hadn't told the others anything.

"I'll take this, Shan," Evan said and came up to them, introducing himself.

Sam had left the crumpled up picture on the shelf in his station and Evan gave it to Zeta. "This is what I was telling your officer about when I called." 

Zeta uncrumpled the paper and he and Noonan looked at it, their faces registering concern. 

Sam came from the back office and was walking down the hall and into the middle of the studio, looking around at his employees. He looked pissed.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, now in front of Evan and the officers.

Officer Zeta said, "Evan contacted us about the threatening vandalism on your back door. You mind if we take a look out back?"

Sam looked at Evan, who immediately looked away. His lips rolled and he smiled a little at the betrayal. The two officers were just staring at them, waiting.

"Go ahead," Sam finally said, his voice a little deeper and quieter than normal. Evan followed the police, taking the opportunity to not have to face Sam and show the police what happened. As soon as Evan and the cops were outside and the door closed, Sam sat down at his station. He looked at Kyle and then Leslie. He said nothing, which was scarier if he had. The customer that was out front was for Evan and was sitting there wondering what was going on but didn't say a thing. 

 

April had been wondering why Sam had called her to make sure she was okay. He had ended the call before she could ask what was going on. Sam normally texted her around lunchtime to check in, not call her and ask right after he arrived at work if she and the kids were okay. Something was up and she texted Sam to ask why he had called her earlier. When she didn't hear back from him for ten minutes, she called the studio.

"Orion Tattoos and Piercing, Shana speaking."

"It's April. Is Sammy busy right now?"

"Hey, April!" Shana said, turning on her stool to look at her boss, who's eyes cut over at her. He got up and came over, his hand out and she gave him the phone.

Sam had spent 45 minutes in the office talking to Gil and then Bart. He had asked Gil to describe the truck to him, tell him what he saw, and find out if he had called the police. Gil said he had been hung over after drinking all night, explained his wife was leaving him, and said he was awoken at about 2 am to guys in the back parking lot drinking and carrying on. He had been too impaired to bother with getting his cell phone downstairs in his office and just watched them for a few minutes. At first he thought they were people Sam knew, as he had never seen anyone back there before. He described Jeremy's truck to Sam exactly as the latter had seen it and Sam's jaw clenched in anger knowing that it was confirmed and definitely Jeremy. He then called Bart to ask him about finding out where Jeremy lived, who he lived with, and get his thoughts on putting an end to any threats to April and the kids. Murder was actually not in the cards, but scaring Jeremy so bad that he shit himself, was.

"Baby? What's up?" he said, winking at the customer out front to assure her everything was hunky dory in their studio.

"Sammy, why did you call me this morning? That was a little out of the ordinary. I know it's going to storm later today from the news report...is there a tornado warning?" April asked.

Sam had to think quick. The last thing he needed was his wife to be scared. He had the neighbor watching the place and a feeling that Jeremy was full of shit anyways. Being too careful never hurt, but he also thought the kid may have been too stupid to realize how badly and how hard Sam was going to come down on him.

"No, I was just wondering because when I left this morning you seemed...down," he lied.

April's eyes narrowed as she thought that was weird. She was acting like she always did, every morning. Maybe she didn't kiss him goodbye and started to think. "Um...nothing is wrong, Sam...wait, what did I do?"

"Sweetie, it's nothing. How are the kids?" he asked, trying to steer her away from the topic of her mood."

"They're fine, they're fine," she said, moving on, "I'm going to take them on a play date with Paula's kids. You met Paula last week at the mall."

"Okay..." Sam said when the officers and Evan came back in from outside, "...hey, can I call you back? Evan and I are working on something."

***

The officers had questioned Sam about Jeremy Messner. He had wanted to divert his anger at Evan after spending an hour of his time talking to the cops but it had to wait as he was tattooing his customer. Sam had been short with the cops, telling them Jeremy had come up to the shop, had a few words and then left. He didn't mention how intense it got, the physical altercation or what Jeremy had said. "Why would this man be so angry? Just because of a tattoo?" Officer Zeta had questioned Sam, he and Noonan sitting across the table from Sam in his office. The two officers had looked at one another, and then told Sam what Evan had said to them. 

"Evan paints a much more colorful picture of that day, Sam," Zeta had said.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, well Evan is a little softer than I am and would see the whole thing differently."

Zeta laughed, "So your employee is exaggerating then?"

Sam's eyes narrowed, "With all due respect, I've told you what I know. I don't have anything else to add. Evan has a different take. What can I say?" Zeta wasn't smiling anymore and knew what was going on but there was little he could do. With Sam Orion sitting there before him, the officers knowing Sam's past history, as well as Jeremy's, they knew he was trying to downplay it and possibly take matters into his own hands.

The officers looked at Sam's face, which was serious and telling them he wasn't open for any further discussion, and so they rose.

"Well, if you can't tell us anything else, we'll have to go on what Evan said. We'll be paying a visit to Jeremy's place next," Officer Zeta said. He and Noonan went to leave, Noonan opening the door to the office first.

Zeta stopped and turned around, looking at Sam, "A word to the wise. If we find out you tried to settle this matter yourself, I'll personally make sure you see the inside of a jail cell again. I don't give a damn about your overturned leaf."

Sam glared at him and didn't say anything further.


	75. Chapter 75

One week later.

Jeremy lived in a double wide trailer on some wooded property in Cherokee County. It was down a dirt road from his parents and that was down a dirt road from his grandparents. The closest neighbor was behind the fence line on the back side of his property, a family who was now missing a cat, who Jeremy had enjoyed shooting with a pellet gun. He hated cats and it had taken a few shots to kill the thing. It amused him to see the top of the thing's head get blown off and he had then cursed himself for ruining the skull. He could've saved it as a memento. 

He had two trucks now, Khrystle's daddy being kind enough to cut him a deal. If he hadn't he would've slept with Khrystle, "ruining that pussy" for a week or so. No one usually stood in Jeremy's way, which was something he learned from his own dad. The Messner's took what they wanted, plain and simple. Just like the girl who was laying next to him, Nikki, who was his now ex-friend Chad's girlfriend. She was still seeing Chad but he didn't know she was fucking around with Jeremy. Course, Jeremy was getting tired of her. She was too eager for sex and he preferred girls who didn't like to give it up so easily. Nikki was just useful for a good time and he loved her "Tits n' Shit", which was his nickname for her around his friend Tyler. 

He and Tyler had hatched up the idea to go to Orion Tattoos and leave a message. Nikki had known about it and they told her if she went and ran her mouth, they'd fuck her up good. They wanted to play with Sam, see how far he'd go to get revenge on them. Jeremy was warned long before hatching this idea to not mess with Sam Orion. A friend of his named Andy who worked at a competing tattoo studio had said Sam was the real deal and to screw with Sam Orion was to have "The Four Horsemen after you." That had been the day after Jeremy had visited Orion Tattoos the second time and Sam had put him out into the parking lot.

Jeremy didn't believe the hype. The hell with Sam Orion, he had said time and again. He hated an old man who didn't respect what was his. Didn't care about the stories he heard about Sam being in prison and being a drug dealer. He had gotten those stories from Andy and while he confirmed the time served in Ohio, he didn't buy that Sam had done work for some guy named Tommy King. Fuck Sam and his hard ass reputation. He was just a tattoo artist who had carefully crafted some look in order to get strange wolf and more money. The moment he covered Jamie's tattoo, Sam was in his crosshairs and he was going to fuck with him.

 

Jeremy was laying in bed after drinking a six pack of beer, half a bottle of bourbon and smoking a sandwich bag-size of weed. He and Nikki had sex, her drinking some of his whiskey and smoking a bowl with him. He had cum on her large tits earlier, trying to write his initials. It had been a fun night and she had even let him do her in the ass.

He was dead to the world as was she as they lay sleeping in his full-size bed, the sheets not having been laundered in months. 

Sam was sitting in a patio chair that was at the foot of the bed, his rifle across his lap. He had taken Jeremy's last pack of cigarettes and his lighter and bent his head to the left while he struck the lighter a few times. It finally produced a light and his face lit up with a yellow glow as he lit a cigarette. Nikki shifted a moment in bed and then gasped when she saw Sam sitting there. 

She was too afraid to wake Jeremy up, not wanting to attract Sam's attention as she saw the shadow of a gun across his lap. Sam's face went to darkness and all she could now see was the cherry on the end of the cigarette.

He knew she was awake and he addressed her first, sending a chill through her body as he spoke.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing layin' with a dog like that, hmm?" he said, his voice deeper than she had imagined it. It was sexy, had a slight twang, and gruff.

Jeremy hadn't awoke as he had gotten more trashed than his bedmate. 

"You're...are you going to kill..." Nikki started to ask him shakily. He could see she had a tattoo across her breasts that said 'Georgia Peach'.

"Not you. Possibly him," Sam said and then regarded the tattoo, "Nice work, by the way, honey."

She was shaking, he could tell as there was a slight wobble to her breasts. She couldn't have been more than 20, 21, and she looked like the kind of girl who would end up cooking meth somewhere, her pretty face eventually ravaged by manufacturing.

Nikki was staring at him, wishing she could see Sam. Not to understand his face better, but to gaze upon him. She had never seen him in person but had checked him out online. She had dreamed of having him in a bedroom with her, just not this way. The wrong man was laying naked next to her.

Sam sighed, tiring of waiting for this piece of shit in front of him to wake up. Things needed to get moving. He kicked the edge of the metal bedframe hard and Nikki yelped. Jeremy stirred and then shot up, his legs kicking under the sheets. Nikki sat up more in bed and then turned on a lamp that was on a side table. The room was illuminated and Nikki laid eyes on Sam for the first time. He had his booted foot on the edge of the bed near Jeremy's hip and his rifle pointing down at Jeremy's head, a slow smirking coming to his mouth, cigarette turning up,

"Goddamn, you're a such a stupid-looking son of a bitch," Sam said, Jeremy freaking out hard. Jeremy's chest was breathing in and out hard and he tried to reach for Nikki, who was scooting away from him. She was enamored with Sam whom she found gorgeous and intense. She covered herself up with the sheet, trying to look less like the slut she was.

"Your mind must be racing...that I can understand," Sam continued. Jeremy kept reaching for Nikki. "Don't reach for her, son...she's not who I have beef with, are you, darlin'?"

Nikki shook her head quickly, trying to be agreeable and in no way a threat to Sam.

Sam moved his foot and stuck it on Jeremy's chest, the latter crying out. The rifle was long, an antique that April's dad had given him. 

"Open your mouth," Sam said, staring at him intensely. Jeremy's eyes were wide and he was close to hyperventilating. Sam's eyes grew bigger and his face more intense, rage delicately held at bay. Nikki was enraptured by Sam, not giving any concern to the fuck buddy on the mattress next to her.

Jeremy's mouth trembled and he slowly opened his mouth. Sam nodded, smiling creepily down at him.

"I could blow your worthless cockstain of a life away right now, Jeremy. You know that, I know that, this little girl in your bed knows that. I've killed someone before...hell, I threatened the mother of my very own first child just a year ago...so...," Sam shrugged, "...I have no real scruples about who I blow away."

Tears were rolling down Jeremy's cheeks now, Nikki's heart racing as well as she wondered if she was about to witness a homicide. 

Sam pulled back on the trigger a little, enough to make Jeremy's hands shake and try and reach up for Sam to give mercy.

Sam pulled it and nothing happened. It was a dry fire. He laughed as Jeremy screamed and then realized nothing had happened. Sam hadn't loaded the gun. Bart was sitting outside in Sam's truck with a loaded weapon, but Sam didn't have one on himself. 

Jeremy was laying there, eyes closed, crying like a baby. Nikki was looking at Sam with the kind of heavy lust that could be cut up with a knife and served like it was cake. Sam was paying her no mind as he took his cigarette and put it out on Jeremy's cheek. Jeremy winced and then yelled and Sam leaned in.

"You're alive because I let you live," Sam said into his ear, "If you come after my family, I'm gonna come near yours. Your mama Gayle...workin' at a bank down the road...I bet she means to you what my wife means to me...huh?"

Jeremy's eyes cut over to Sam's face with trepidation. Sam had been watching his family. He didn't know that it was an empty threat, Sam never being one to hurt a woman. His threat had been empty on Angel, too, but no one but Sam knew that.

Sam looked over at Nikki. "Cut that light off sweetheart. Here's where I make my exit, into the night and you gather your things and leave this piss-smellin' trailer."

She nodded, smiling at him and went to turn off the light. Sam held out his hand for a moment, motioning her to wait as he had second thoughts. She stopped and waited to touch the lamp.

Sam turned and looked down at Jeremy. All of a sudden Sam's fist came down and busted Jeremy across his face, knocking out several teeth. Sam was breathing hard, green eyes wide and was seething.

"DON'T FUCK WITH MY FAMILY BOY, OR I'M GONNA BURY YOU UP TO YOUR FUCKING NECK!!"


	76. Chapter 76

April was in bed reading when Sam came in late from being over "at Evan's for a card game with him and Kyle." She knew card games usually needed four people and she wondered who the fourth had been but didn't question it. It was early morning when Sam came back in and she wondered how he was going to function at work the next day. She had hoped this wasn't really a cover for drinking and smoking weed, something she had come down on him for during the week. Sure, they had smoked when he tattooed her and one other time after that, but she didn't want to keep doing it and still didn't trust it after what she read about third hand smoke. She laid down some rules that if he wanted to fire one up, it had to be on the weekend, once the kids were in bed, and in moderation. Shockingly, Sam had obliged her without much protest.

"Hey, babe," April said as soon as Sam entered the room. He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering why she was still up. He looked charged up, like he had gotten into an argument with someone.

"Sammy?" she automatically said, putting down her book, "You okay for tomorrow?" 

He came over to the bed and crawled to her, kissing her lips and then crawled back and went to the bathroom, not answering her question. He flipped up the lid on the toilet a little louder than he needed to and started peeing. Sam's streams were always heavy, like he was pissing out a gallon and April shook her head and said, "Serves you right for drinking so much. Hope you're not drunk."

Sam emerged five minutes later after peeing and brushing his teeth. He rounded the bed, staring at her and pulled his shirt up and off over his head. He threw it down and undid the zipper to his pants, and then his boxers. His chest, shoulders, and arms were formidable and April loved that part about him. He was muscular but not too much so. Natural strength. April had noticed after he emerged from the bathroom that the knuckles of his right hand looked red and sore, like he had punched something. She hoped it hadn't been Kyle's face. She remembered a story about Kyle cleaning everyone out after playing poker years ago.

Sam lay down in the bed, naked. April was in a little camisole and panties and he put his head on her lap, his right arm going over her knees.

He was acting strange, clingy, and when she tried to adjust herself to sit back, it was as if Sam thought she was getting up to leave and held onto her.

"Sammy," she said, "What has gotten into you?"

He sighed. April shook her head and her hand went to his hair and started to smooth it. She broached the subject of his fist after a minute, "How did you hurt your hand, Sammy?"

A deeper sigh and no answer. 

April was irritated and started to move to get up. Sam released her and she went to the bathroom.

Sam looked down at the book she was reading. Another romance novel. She had them on her tablet and paperbacks. He opened the book and saw it had their neighbor's first name written in it. He rolled his eyes and went to the page she had the bookmark in:

"Gabriella could barely take Gaspard's stiff rod into her body without crying out in pleasure, her chambermaids fanning themselves and yet looking away. Their full breasts breathed up and down in their tight bodices, their thin necks swallowing and eyes fluttering as they listened to their Lady take his member..."

Sam laughed and put the book down as April came back. "It's not Shakespeare, but it's fun," April said, climbing back in. She lay down and Sam pulled her close to him, his lips going to her temple.

"I bet I could make this Gaspard loser look like a priest after I was done with you," Sam breathed.

April, knowing good and well she was having insomnia but too tired for sex didn't acknowledge what he said, but went right into asking about his hand again. Sam sighed in her ear and reached down to stroke her stomach.

"I got a little excited during the card game. I was a sore loser," he lied finally.

It didn't sound like Sam to do that so she asked him, "What, did you beat the card table?"

Sam had been ready to answer that and simply said, "Yes."

April was thinking he more than likely hit Kyle but wasn't going to push. She looked over at the clock and then back at the ceiling.

"Night, Sammy," and she reached over and turned off the lamp on the side of the bed.

Sam pretend whined, "Baby, you don't want to mess around?" She lay down onto her side facing him.

"It's 4 am, Sammy. I couldn't sleep earlier, Declan was up, went to bed, then I drank some tea, saw you were still out and worried. I didn't want some drunk driver to hit you. Or you to be drunk."

"I love that you can't sleep because of me, sweetheart," he said and kissed her lips.

"Oh, well thanks," she joked, "I usually can't sleep without you...or with you."

He moved in and kept kissing her, "I know why that is, baby," he purred.

"Yeah," she said, their lips coming together again and again. She finally had to place her hand over his mouth and say, "I need sleep. So do you, Sammy."

He grumbled and agreed half-heartedly. It was late and he had just smashed a man's face on the other side of town. He knew the Messners, pieces of shit that they were, wouldn't call the police on him. They were...like him. Skirting around authorities. He'd be surprised if Jeremy went to Grady Memorial and told them what truly happened. That girl of his wouldn't say anything and after Sam had knocked what looked like six teeth out of his head, never bother his family or employees again. Sam had sent a message, one of insanity, which always worked. He hoped to never go as far as he had with Delvecchio.

"Night, Sammy," April said.

"Goodnight, darlin'."

***

It was Thursday and Angel had picked up Gracie early that morning from Sam and April's. Apparently Angel and Toney were getting married that weekend and Gracie was to be in the wedding. April had stayed out of view when Angel came to the door, like she usually did. Sam had told Angel to be careful in NYC with his daughter and said he wanted her grandmother to text him when Gracie got to her house. Gracie was going to get to spend time with Angel's decent side of the family, which was everyone BUT Angel. Sam loved her grandmother and would've gladly bypassed Angel like this each and every time and let Gracie stay with her.

After Angel left, April came from Declan's room with him on her hip, her belly showing the further signs of pregnancy. Sam smiled sweetly and gazed at them.

"You're holdin' two of my babies and you look, fucking amazing," he said as she came up to him and handed Declan to him for a kiss and hug.

"Sammy! Don't cuss in front of him. He's going to pick up on it!"

Sam play-shook Declan, the child squealing, and held his son above his head as Declan touched his face. "You're gonna be a little rebel and cuss like a sailor one day, aren't ya?!" Sam said. April shook her head and went to the fridge to get some of Declan's milk. Sam held Declan out and followed April, "Tell yer mama, little boy...you're gonna be a tattooist like daddy..." he joked.

"He will not," April said, her eyes wide, smiling as she got the milk out.

Sam turned Declan around and looked at his son, who was loving daddy's face, reaching out to his beard, "You hear that, Deckie? Mama's gonna take away your passion...probably wants you in a little suit and tie..."

Sam held Declan in his arms and came up behind April, landing a hard smack on her ass, which was in thin shorts. She jumped and he leaned in, "I'll see you tonight, Mrs. O'Brien. Maybe lay eyes on all of you even later than that..."

"Give me Declan and get to work," she laughed, Sam handing her their son and leaning in, kissing her on the lips. Sam and April held their kiss and he pushed his tongue past her lips, and joined her tongue. "Mmmm..." he moaned, and then smiled into the kiss, "Until tonight..."

"Yes," she said back.

***

April had been looking up party ideas for Sam's eventual birthday. He was born on Halloween, which meant he had a similarly-themed party each year. He couldn't do it the prior year as April had been pregnant and their lives were still in a bit more upheaval. Sam had told April not to plan anything, he usually had the same kind of party each time; drinking, bonfire, food, music, and everyone enjoying a laid back time. April just felt it was a crime that no one dressed up. Sam had protested, saying the day he dresses up for Halloween is the day hell freezes over, but April was going to try at least to dress up and get everyone else to.

She had been engrossed in what she was reading online about sexy Halloween outfits that hid pregnancy bellies when she heard someone pull up to the house.

It was strange to have company, being that they lived out in the sticks, as Sam would call it. She got up and went to the window in the door that she would use to look out, and saw a middle aged woman with blonde curly hair look up at their house.

April didn't recognize this woman at all but she looked harmless, and too "mommish" to look like she'd try anything. April opened the door and watched the woman ascend the stairs to their front deck.

"Can I help you?" April asked and the woman smiled nervously.

"Um...yes. Are you Mrs. Orion?" the woman asked, calling April by a name she was never called. She went by April O'Brien.

"Yes," April answered, looking unsure at her. She didn't know who this woman was or why she was there. She was about to ask the woman who she was when she spoke again.

"Honey, I'm sorry to bother you, and I shouldn't be here. I had to wait for your husband to leave."

That last sentence immediately alarmed April and she asked her, "Who are you and what is it you want?"

The woman held out her hand, which had rose gold and gold bracelets on it. One of the bracelets had a horse on it.

"My name's Gayle Messner. Darlin', your husband nearly beat my son to death last night."


	77. Chapter 77

Gayle had sat in the Orion home for three hours and talked to April.

April's face was troubled as Gayle had relayed what had happened over the course of the last few months. From what Gayle understood, her son, who she had admitted to April had emotional problems and a taste for getting in trouble with the law, had been dumped by his fiancée after an argument over a tattoo Sam had done. She acknowledged her son's temper was what slowly drove this girl, Jamie away, and the tattoo issue put everything over the edge. April had remembered Sam mentioning giving Jamie his cell if she had needed his help at any time and Gayle nodded, "That's her." Gayle had continued the story about how Jeremy had been "just hell-bent" on wanting to fight Sam, something Gayle had tried to get him to leave alone. Her husband, who was never one to ignore an opportunity to fight when he had been younger, did nothing to ease tensions. Gayle had tried to no avail to get Jeremy to focus on something other than Jamie and Sam. 

Gayle had then brought up something April had never heard before; her son had made a threat against her very family and Sam had gone off the deep end. That was only one week ago. 

April immediately put two and two together. Sam had called her to make sure she was okay that morning due to Jeremy. He never told her about the threat to her and the kids and he acted like he had simply been concerned about her being "moody." April was livid with Sam for not telling her of a threat by someone on her and the kids. 

Gayle had found out about some vandalism that Jeremy and a friend had done to the back of Sam's studio from a girl named Khrystle, who worked as a teller at the same bank Gayle worked at. Khrystle had heard it from a girl named Nikki, who Gayle didn't want near her son. She wished Jeremy would "walk the straight and narrow" and date Khrystle, but even Gayle didn't want to wish her son on the girl.

"So a few nights ago, Sam entered my son's trailer somehow in the middle of the night, and honey, he punched my son's face so hard that he lost seven teeth," Gayle said.

April gasped and started crying. This is where he had been, not playing cards with Evan and Kyle. His torn up knuckles had been from punching Jeremy.

"Oh honey...I'm so sorry. I didn't know how much you knew," Gayle had said.

April stood and felt she was going to be ill. Gayle had told her earlier that Jeremy was 22 and her only boy. Sam had assaulted this woman's son after once again, not wanting to let the police take matters over. 

"Did..." April said turning back to Gayle, "...did anyone call the police at any time...over the vandalism or Jeremy's assault?" Her mind was going crazy at all the implications. Sam was violent and he was getting out of control if he was sneaking into people's homes in the middle of the night. 

Gayle shook her head, "No. Not about the assault. Jeremy isn't that way. He 'doesn't want to look like a scared bitch' is what he said. I wish he would but he refuses," Gayle's facial expression then took on a careful look, "I'm here to ask you, woman to woman, mother to mother...could you at least pay for my son's dental bill? That's all I ask. He didn't deserve to have the lights knocked out of him...no matter how bad a boy he is."

April nodded immediately and asked her what she needed. Gayle picked up her purse and pulled a dental bill out and showed it to April. It was for orthodontics and the amount was large. He needed to have false teeth put in and his jaw worked on. Gayle handed April another bill for the jaw. 

"Believe me, I know my son isn't a good boy. His friends and his daddy see to that. But I don't want him to be eating pea soup for a year and he'll never get the money saved to get all this work done. Please..."

"I will pay this all. I just need to make sure when the procedures are scheduled that these doctor's offices call me so I can pay," April said, making sure she wasn't just handing over thirty thousand dollars in cash to this woman. 

"That is perfect," Gladys said and was sincerely thankful. "I am so sorry to have had to ask this, but my God...my son may have a big mouth, but he wouldn't even know how to follow up on a threat to a person or their family."

April nodded, her tears drying on her face. Gladys looked at her with concern.

"Would Sam hurt you over this? I don't mean to open up a can of worms on you."

April looked up at her with shock in her eyes but then realized how Sam probably looked to this woman. "No. He wouldn't."

 

***

Sam pulled into the driveway that afternoon at 5:30 pm and was still singing the words to the song he had heard over the radio. The words in the song had reminded him of April and him and he smiled. He made his way up the gravel driveway but noticed her car wasn't pulled up near the side of the house like it usually was. He hoped she wasn't stuck in traffic trying to get home from a grocery store.

"She should know better than to be out there right now," he said to himself and shook his head and ascended the stairs that led up to their home. He was singing the song again as he unlocked the door. The house was still and very clean, none of Declan's toys out. Sam went to the fridge to take out a beer and text April to see where she was. He took his cell out of his pocket and when he went to unlock his cell he saw a folded note on the counter with a pen next to it.

He noticed his name was written on the outside of the note and he immediately fetched it. 

Sam,

I've left with Declan. I can't live with a man who would rather live above the law than keep his own family safe. You beat someone up over this instead of handling matters like a normal adult.

You hurt my heart.

April

 

Sam swallowed hard and re-read the note again. And again. And again.

His jaw was trembling out of emotion that wasn't to be followed with tears. He felt white-hot and his eyes were burning. His wife had left him and taken his son with her. He looked around to see if there was any clue as to how she found out about what he naturally assumed was the vandalism and Jeremy. His first thought had landed on Evan telling her. Sam and Evan hadn't talked since that day the cops came. They ignored each other while working ten feet apart. 

Sam's heart was about to beat out of his chest, the anger and the abandonment mixed with confusion. His wife couldn't be gone! And with Declan!

He picked up his cell and texted a brief question.

SAM: What did you do?

The intended receiver answered right away.

EVAN: What??

SAM: My wife has left me and took our son with her..

The phone immediately buzzed and Sam hit the Call button, not saying anything.

"Sam, what do you mean?"

"April. Declan. Did you say something to her?"

"No. I wasn't going to involve her. I just called the cops that day, Sam...she's left?"

Sam had hung up the phone, knowing Evan well enough by now to know if he was lying, which was seldom done. April had found out somehow about the threat on the back of the studio and him giving Jeremy a free makeover. He crumpled up the letter and then took to his phone again.

 

April was on the road to her parents home. Her car was notifying her that an incoming call was coming from Sam. She looked at Declan in his car seat in the back. He was asleep and she was going to ignore the phone.

That didn't work since Sam called her three times in succession and then finally a voicemail.

She was scared to hear what the voicemail said as she knew by now he would've discovered the note. She wasn't ready to deal with him yet but listened to the voicemail.

"You're going to take my son from me? Huh? Over this? OVER THIS?! April, I have done everything the best way I know how." April was shaking her head listening to Sam's voice, which was deep and angry.

"If I keep things from you it's to protect you. You understand me, April? And if I lay hands on a man it's because he fucking deserved it. That's..." he stopped for a moment and she heard him turn the ignition in his truck. She knew Sam would go looking for her. "...how I handle things. Fuck explaining. I am looking for you and my son."


	78. Chapter 78

April arrived at the Tillman home in Charleston at 7pm, five hours after leaving her and Sam's home north of Atlanta. Declan was due for another diaper change, dinner and bed. April had listened to another voicemail from Sam where he said he didn't care if it took him all night, he was going to find her. When April pulled into her parent's driveway that went behind the house, she had Mazy lock the gate behind the car.

April wasn't afraid of Sam or under the impression he'd do something outlandish, but she wanted him out of her sight. The amount of time that took was yet to be determined. She had done a lot of thinking as she drove the five hours and most of her thoughts went back to the same thing; April, you got involved too quickly and too deep with this man. 

The Tillmans were actually out of town that week. Her mom and dad had gone to D.C. to visit his cousins. She didn't yet tell her mom she was coming to stay with them as she didn't want to alarm her parents. Mazy had told her she was watching the house and could use the company. She hadn't told Mazy what had happened between her and Sam, either.

When April entered the house through the back kitchen, Mazy, who had greeted her earlier at the gate had asked, "Where's Sam?"

"Long story. I just need some time away from Atlanta," April had said, Declan getting fussy in her arms. He was going to be one in a month and was in a normally agreeable, smiley baby stage, but the drive had been too much. "I need to change Declan." The housekeeper nodded and they went upstairs, Mazy carrying April and Declan's two bags, despite April telling her she could come back down and get them later.

April's old bedroom looked the same as it always did and Mazy asked what Declan was going to sleep in. April had left his pack up bed in the Mercedes. "For tonight, he'll sleep next to me. I'm not bothering with going back down to the garage." The Tillman home was huge and it would've entailed descending two flights of stairs and going to the back of the house and finally hitting the garage. Everything could wait until morning.

Including the texts that dinged almost in succession.

 

That night as her son slept next to her happy after being changed and fed, April lay on her back looking down at the growing bump in her belly. She pulled up her shirt and caressed the expanse, her mind wandering to the warm strong hand that would usually rest on her belly. A hand that the eye could follow up a strong forearm, up over dark swirls of tattoos going up over the bicep and to the shoulder and finally to the face that was looking at her with incredible love. Sam would study her, reflecting on something she did in the past that likely made him smile and his eyes would slowly blink and then open. Sam could say 'I Love You' with his eyes and the message would be so clear and so firm, that she could never doubt it, ever. 

All the love in the world wouldn't mean a thing if your husband was a one-man demolition crew who couldn't seem to do the right thing. April pulled down her shirt and looked down at the phone, which was facing down on the comforter.

Her cell had been going off with texts and she knew that outside of friends sending random texts here and there, that it likely Sam who kept messaging her. She knew he had to be out of his mind. She had ran to her parents before but it was over Angel and not because she was angry at him. This was different and she knew how much this man loved her and their son. She just couldn't live like this anymore. She wanted a quiet normal life with Sam, not people threatening her and her children and a husband who only knew how to employ violence to deal with things.

Another text. She closed her eyes for a moment and then worked up the bravery to read them and the energy to deal with them now if she had to.

SAM: I'm in Charleston, I just drove over the river..

2 minutes later  
SAM: Thank you, by the way, for not answering my calls or messages.. I appreciate that, babe.  
SAM: I won't cause a scene at your parents, but I am not going to let you take my son away..

1 minute later  
SAM: April  
SAM: APRIL.............

Twenty minutes later  
SAM: A few minutes away..

April got up after making sure Declan was secure in the bed and wouldn't roll out. She left her bedroom and went down to Mazy's room to let her know Sam would be likely ringing the doorbell but to not answer it. When Mazy asked her what on earth was going on April told her, "We're having issues. I just need some space." Mazy nodded but knew it would upset Sam to drive so far and have no one answer the door. Plus it would alarm him. She would likely answer it and tell Sam to go. Mazy feared no man and Sam, least of all. He was rough and tough but had heart, that she knew.

Sam was under the impression he wouldn't be well-received by her parents. He had no idea they were out of town and unaware of what was going on. He pulled his truck up and noticed the gate was locked that led to the driveway. He'd have to park down the street near an old graveyard that belonged to Charleston's oldest still-standing church. He lit a cigarette after he parked and then walked down the old street, which was paved with bricks. The Tillman house was well-lit on the outside with gaslights out front from two centuries ago. 

He put out the cigarette and smoothed his hair back. He didn't want to appear to be Mr. Angry Husband on the Doorstep if Leonard came to the door. Sam was prepared to give his wife space, prepared to grovel later if he needed to, but also prepared to not let her just take his son from him. He'd stay in Charleston until she left for home if he had to.

He rang the doorbell and turned and looked out at the street. The neighborhood was all wealthy people who were likely already in bed.

Sam saw a light in great foyer go on through the windows on either side of the large wooden doors. There was the turning of a lock and then the door opened, revealing Mazy.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here," Sam said, looking at her with his hands going into his pockets. 

Mazy nodded and said to him, "She doesn't want to see you, Sam. Her words. You have to go." She looked serious and calm.

Sam admired this woman who could answer the door at night to a man who looked like he did. It either spoke volumes about how Mazy trusted that he wasn't a danger or it told him that April said he was not a threat. He looked past Mazy and up the great staircase that cut through the middle of the home and was interrupted by two upper floors. He knew April was probably in her room with his son. 

There was no way in hell he was going to go back to Atlanta and sit in a cold, dark, husk of what he now called a house without his woman and his child.

Sam looked down at Mazy, who was nearly a foot shorter than him, "Tell April I'm not leaving town until I see them both."


	79. Chapter 79

"I am going to self-medicate myself. Anyone want to join me?" Evan said at quitting time on Friday, the second full day Sam had been away from the studio. He had marching orders to re-arrange all the clients out a month for Sam, which was no small task. That meant he had to move 2-3 people a day for one month to other slots the following month, which meant moving others and still others after that. He and Shana worked frenetically to call and move everyone, apologizing profusely to the people who had made appointments as long as 6 months prior.

"Yes, goddamn it," Leslie said, locking the front doors and turning off the Open sign. Shana was frazzled beyond belief and Kyle was asking Evan again about hiring someone else in Sam's place.

"Who do you know within a five state radius that can do the work Sammy does, Kyle? Who?" Evan said, annoyed. He was grabbing his things and waiting for everyone to pack up and join him for drinks after work.

"How about Lester at Canyon Tattoos in Santa Fe? You always talk about that dude like he's the shit. He knows Sam pretty well and I bet he could cover for a month," Kyle said.

Evan turned, rolling his eyes, "Yes, because a five star-rated tattoo artist like Lester can drop everything and come in for a month."

Leslie chimed in, "This guy named Orsay that Sam and I worked with is pretty damn good, but he's in London."

"Again, to get that kind of talent we have to pay. Sam hasn't authorized that."

"Well shit, he leaves us high and fuckin' dry while he attends to his marital problems in South Carolina...he needs to cut us a fuckin' break," Kyle said, Leslie nodding in agreement.

Evan shrugged his shoulders, "All I can do is text him again and ask. We'd have to pay a lot more for these people to come in, though. They'd be leaving their gigs for this."

"Text him. Or I will. This is madness," Leslie said, "I've watched you and Shana move 60 people alone today. Sam can't run a business like this."

Evan agreed but knew these customers were extremely loyal to Sam. He could do almost anything he wanted and not catch hell for it. The customers weren't happy about being moved but were happy to still have Sam tattoo them. Maybe hiring someone else wouldn't do a bit of good if they only wanted Sam. He'd have to bounce these thoughts off his boss and best friend.

That hadn't been easy for the last two days. Sam was focused on one thing and one thing only. Evan knew that man ran on all six cylinders for that woman and their kids and now she had extracted herself and Declan from the picture. He hoped like hell that April wasn't leaving Sam for good. He couldn't imagine the dark hole Sam would go down if that happened. Evan had to explain to the other employees what they were fighting about without mentioning how Sam rearranged Jeremy's face for him. Sam didn't exactly want that out. 

Evan was going to ask for a raise when he got back. One for him and one for Shana.

"Look, let's stop talking about it for tonight. I just want to get to the bar," Evan finally said.

***

Sam had slept in his truck Thursday night. He had not moved it from where he originally parked it down the street from April's parents and next to an old graveyard. As he groggily awakened, he noticed his neck was stiff and he groaned as he cracked it. He glared into his rearview at the side of the Tillman home, which was visible just a short distance away. He reflected on how beforehand he'd enjoyed a few nights sleeping with April in his arms in that house. Now he was relegated to sleeping outside it, his neck and back with knots in it.

Course, April didn't tell him he had to sleep in his truck, but she wouldn't let him in the house, either. He wasn't going to allow her to keep Declan away from him. He couldn't fathom it, couldn't register it. He'd already had one of his babies taken from him and he wasn't going to let yet another woman keep his child from him. He reached over to a bag he threw together and withdrew a new shirt. He took his old shirt off and put his next one on and sighed as he leaned back in the seat. It was 8 am and no doubt his wife would be up with Declan. He'd try again to see them again and if that didn't work he had to figure something else out.

He got out off the truck and walked down the street to her house again, checking his cell for any messages from her. There were none. As he walked up he noticed again that Leonard's SUV wasn't in the driveway in it's typical place. It was always there. Corinne had a Lexus that would always remained parked out in the driveway and wasn't out there, either. He recalled they were gone yesterday, too, and reasoned that the Tillmans could very well be out of town and one of the two vehicles in the garage. It was good because he didn't want to irritate her parents as he straightened this out.

 

Mazy answered the door at the Tillman home again. "I'm sorry, Sam. April doesn't wish to see you," she said again. Sam sighed deeply and his jaw set. 

"Did you tell her what I said about not leaving town until I see them?" he asked, his green eyes looking through Mazy.

She nodded and said, "Yes. I told her."

Sam shook his head, smirk on his face and he backed away from the door and looked up at the house, seeing a window that belonged to a room near hers, "APRIL!! I GOT ALL DAY, ALL NIGHT...ALL WEEK, BABY!"

He breathed hard and then looked back at Mazy, his eyes narrowing for a moment, his jaw twisting slightly while he appeared to be ruminating. He knew Mazy was likely going to report the same thing to him every day. 

Sam turned on his heel and left his truck in the same spot after noticing there was no tow away zone sign. He was going to walk until he found a motel or hotel and stay there. He couldn't spend another night sleeping in his truck and he needed a shower.

***

April had heard Sam holler and it had taken everything in her to rush to the window in Rebecca's old room and look down at her husband. In some ways she wanted to see him and yet she knew holding steadfast to making him think about his actions was the only way to go. She had no idea what her next move was. She didn't want to leave him but wanted to hurt him so he'd never do this kind of thing again. It had to be where he chose between her and their kids or being a violent kneejerk reaction lout. She simply couldn't live that way.

Declan was in her arms and he was sucking his thumb, big green eyes looking at her.

She put her forehead to his and he smiled, "Deckiepoo...stop dat thumbsucking..." and she nuzzled him, making him release the cutest baby laugh. She laughed as he did, trying like mad to hide her sorrow at recent developments. She knew there was still hope for her and Sam but it would have to come after she taught him this lesson.

***

Sam had found a hotel that was more expensive than he had wanted to pay but it was close by. He walked into the lobby at the Tidewater Inn and the front desk girl, who looked to be about Shana's age, had looked down for a moment when she saw him walk in, but then back up once she registered his handsome face. Her smile was huge and she ignored the phone that was ringing at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked, thick southern accent. She had butter blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and looked like a sweet little thing who had a daddy who was likely as mean as Sam. A girl like her always did.

"Yes, sweetie, do you have a vacancy?" he asked, his hands resting on the front marble surface of the front desk.

"Oh...yes, I can check, mister..."

"Orion."

"Oh. That's a really cool name. Like Orion the Hunter?" she asked.

Sam had ran into a few people who were either into astrology or astronomy. It was usually the first group as there weren't many NASA employees in Atlanta. "Yes, like the constellation," he smiled.

She grinned and looked back down and at the flat screen monitor she had before her. He could tell she was blushing deeply, her face beet red. Another girl came out from the back, a dark-haired girl who's eyes got wide for a moment when she saw him, "I know who you are," the brunette girl said, "You married April...didn't you?"

Sam's eyes narrowed trying to remember this girl. It dawned on him that she was at the wedding but he couldn't place her.

"My name is Cassidy...I was one of the caterers at your wedding. I've known the Tillmans for a long time," she said, holding out her hand.

Sam took it and shook it back. The girl who was checking for a vacancy immediately introduced herself as Kara Lynne. She looked like she was absolutely lost in Sam and Cassidy had told her to move while she looked for a room in the system for him, "We're technically booked, but there's always a few rooms we leave open in case someone comes in." She was gazing at the screen and then found a room, "There...3rd floor. One king. Did you want that?"

"Yes," Sam said, "That will work."

"Okay, so is it for some relatives in town?" Cassidy asked.

Sam shook his head, "Nope. It's for me."

She looked at him funny for a moment since there was obviously a place for him to stay two blocks away. She didn't question him further when he got out his credit card and gave it to her. He told her to charge him by the day and he was staying indefinitely. She nodded at him and took his card, Kara Lynne still staring at him and then looking away when he looked at her.

He took his room key card and the parking slip, "I'll be back later on for check in," he said and turned and left without checking his room. After he crossed the lobby and out into the street, Cassidy and Kara Lynne looked at each other, crouching for a second and said, "Oh my God!" to each other.

"He sooo hot!" "I know...he was that sexy tattoo guy I told you about that married the Tillman's daughter! I helped cater that!" "He's gorgeous!" "I know, right?" "How old is he? He seems old." "He's in his early 30s...he could be my daddy..." "..No he could be MY daddy..." and they started giggling.

The laughing continued until the girls received an ahem from an older female guest who now appeared at the front desk.


	80. Chapter 80

Sam had walked down to the waterfront at Charleston Harbor and sat near a huge stone water fountain that was in the shape of a pineapple. 

It was still early morning and he was getting hungry but wanted to text April first.

SAM: I got a hotel. As you can see I'm prepared to stay..

He sat for a while, getting more and more annoyed that she wasn't responding. He was about to text her again when she responded after 12 minutes.

APRIL: Sam, please go home. I need time to think.

Sam's heart sank and immediately began to fear that she was contemplating ending things. As much as he wanted to avoid acting like a sad sack, he responded as he only knew how.

SAM: Please honey. If you want me to apologize I will. If you want me to admit to being an asshole, I will.  
APRIL: Sam. You should want to apologize without me telling you to do it. You simply don't get it. You don't see how you've erred. Do you even understand what you've done? It was terrible what you did and this wasn't the first time. I feel like I'm living in a soap opera with you. My life was calm, controlled and now it's all over the place with ex girlfriends coming at me, my own husband beating people up and acting like it's nothing. The crazy past that you kept from me. It's all too much and I can't survive you if things don't change. If you don't change.

Sam saw hope in her text but couldn't contemplate being a vanilla kind of guy. He didn't trust the police and didn't trust people like Jeremy respecting them even if Sam had called. His wife was the daughter of an attorney who came from a family of attorneys. Maybe he was out of his league by being with her. 

And yet he didn't feel that way when they made love. He took her to places she had never been before and pushed her further. It was like she was riding a bicycle for the first time and letting go of the handlebars, her hair in the breeze and a smile on her face in the sun. That was the one time he felt he paid her back. That and when he watched her look at their son with so much love it made his heart skip a beat.

He sent her a text back.

SAM: I'm truly sorry. I've been Sam Orion for a long time before I met you. He's quick tempered, feverishly in love with you, and will guard you and his children with his body until it was torn to shreds if need be. That will never ever change. However, for the sake of my family and giving you the life you deserve I promise

He had to stop texting for a moment and think about what he was promising because he never broke them. After thinking for a moment he finally finished the text.

SAM: I promise to ever hurt another living soul unless it's self defense and I will 

He had to stop again. This last part he texted with fingers crossed because his level of trust was so shattered with them.

SAM: call the police from here on out when something happens. No more taking up things on my own.

(send)

It took April ten minutes to respond. Ten minutes of torture for Sam.

APRIL: Thank you, Sam. It's all I ask.

He smiled and then a second text came through.

APRIL: Just give me some more time. Please.


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for any typos. I just write it and post, write it and post.

A week had passed.

Sam was standing at the window of his hotel room looking out at the dark street. He was shirtless and wearing his jeans, beer in his hand. Thinking about her and his son was driving him insane. He hadn't seen either one in eight days and he was slowly getting more and more angry. April was drawing this out too far, having driven her point home long ago. Sam's room faced out onto a street where April's parents' house was in the distance. He couldn't see it but knew it was there past some trees and the other homes of Old Charleston.

It was 8 pm and he had ordered room service some time ago. A young man named Frankie usually brought it and he was running late. How long could a chicken salad sandwich with pasta salad and a pickle take?

He sighed and went to sit on the bed. He had gone through five beers by that time, the bottles adding up on the table next to the TV. He had gotten a 12 pack and some of them on ice as he slowly picked them off.

There was a knock at the door. Sam got up, muttering finally under his breath.

When he opened the door he didn't see Frankie, but instead he saw Cassidy standing there in her tight polo shirt and pants that came to mid calf. She smiled from behind the cart she had, "Frankie left tonight at 5pm," she said and gazed at Sam's naked tattooed torso. He had the V that some more fit men had at their waist and it disappeared into his jeans. He had so much ink it was intoxicating and it brought out the musculature of his chest, torso and arms. Her eyes traveled up from his navel, over his abdominal definition which was rising up and down and over his chest.

"Can I wheel this on in?" she asked, still standing in the hallway. Sam didn't know if it was a good idea to let a young girl into his room at night while he was shirtless and getting more and more smashed. Since it should only take her a minute to drop off the cart he let her in the room.

He turned on a lamp as the room had been darkened save for the TV and the open window. She rolled the cart to the bed and he noticed it looked like more than a sandwich and pasta salad was on it. It had a silver dome over the food like in movies and another covered dish.

"I told them to make you something better than a little old sandwich. Do you like meatloaf, potatoes and green bean casserole, Mr. Orion?" 

Sam smiled and his hand absentmindedly ran across his stomach which made her look. He picked up the big dome lid by it's handle and looked down. "Wow, that smells absolutely amazing," he said. 

She grinned and said, "I made it. My aunt runs the catering business that was at your wedding. I am pretty good in the kitchen downstairs myself."

Sam was thankful and looked at her with intrigue as she admitted to making the food, "Very nice, sweetie. Well, I certainly hope you didn't take up too much time doing this for me."

"Oh, no, Mr. Orion. It was nothing."

"Sammy, and it was definitely something. Thanks again. I'm sure I'll see you in the morning downstairs."

She nodded and looked around the room as he looked at her. She was dragging out some time in his room and then when she couldn't do it any longer she said, "Okay, well. See you tomorrow, Sammy."

He sat down on the bed and thanked her again, watching her show herself out and close the door.

When Cassidy got outside his door she leaned against the wall next to it. Something was up between him and his wife. She hoped whatever it was it wouldn't resolve. She wanted to have an older man show her what it was to have sex, not some dumb college guy her age. She imagined Sam and her doing just that and it gave her a chill. 

She shook herself out of it and started to walk down the hall, "Maybe if I'm lucky," she said to herself.

 

1 am

APRIL: What are you doing?

Sam had passed out on the bed naked. Earlier on he had pulled up a picture of April from their vacation in Tahiti, her tan body in a white bikini and her wet hair messy and down. He loved that picture because the look in her eyes. It was a look he would get when she was incredibly turned on and full of desire for him. Sam had masturbated to the photo, cumming like crazy all over his stomach and hand. He had groaned deeply, his orgasm filled with frustration that it wasn't being pulled out of him by April's hot tight sex.

The ding of the text notification roused him. It was a ding that was assigned to April. His mind hadn't caught up with his body and so it took him a second to remember where he was and who was texting him.

He quickly grabbed the phone and looked at her text. 

She was reaching out.

SAM: Being woken up by you, are you okay, baby?

APRIL: Yes. Was just up with Declan. He has a little fever.

SAM: I'm coming over

APRIL: No, Sammy. Don't.

SAM: How can u text me after midnight like this, tell me my son has a fever and then tell me to not come over

APRIL: I just don't want you to go to any trouble. 

SAM: You need me.

APRIL: I'm Declan's mother. I can handle.

SAM: I'm his daddy. Let me in.

 

Sam was on the Tillman's doorstep within minutes. Corinne and Leonard were back and it was Corinne who answered the door. He didn't have time to talk to her and ask her what she knew of their situation at present and she didn't seem to be bothered, which was a good sign. He was quite proud of himself that even with a house full of women his wife wanted him to come to their son and attend to him.

As soon as Corinne let him in and he walked into the main foyer area that was really a great entryway with huge rooms on either side, he looked up and saw the love of his life on the second floor landing. She was wearing something so simple and yet it was the most beautiful he had seen her in a long time. His mouth opened and his eyes stared up at her. He could tell April was moved by looking at him just as much. Her eyes fell and yet she turned, signaling him to follow her. He thanked Corinne for letting him in and she nodded.

Sam ascended the stairs and finally came to April's bedroom. She had Declan in her arms and a blanket around him. 

April felt that same silly giddy feeling when Sam came into her room. It had been over a week and despite their troubles he was making her crazy. Seeing him there before her, those eyes, the face, the arms covered in his life, made her desire him. She put that aside, naturally, as he came up and took Declan into his arms. Declan started crying and Sam started gently rocking him up and down as April put the blanket around Declan.

"He's burning up but I know he's got to be cold," she said, her face worried.

"What's his temperature," Sam asked.

"102...do we need to take him to the hospital?" April said, scared. Declan had a fever before but not this much. 

"Yes, babe. Let's go."

 

Sam and April found themselves in the ER of the closest hospital, the staff rushing Declan to a room to be seen. April and Sam sat nervously in the chairs in the room, Declan in his mother's arms. Thirty minutes passed.

"What's taking them so long?" April asked. Sam was about to get up when an RN came in with a computer she wheeled in. She had on scrubs that had a children's motif on them and she was pleasant. 

Within minutes she was administering baby drugs to Declan and getting him some liquids. A few tests were being run to see if it was an infection and as April and Sam waited with Declan in her arms for the results, April put her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Love you," she said and his head leaned to hers and nuzzled her own.

Sam sighed and looked at his son, who seemed to be feeling better already. He looked down at April's little belly and smiled to himself and hoped this meant the end of their separation.


	82. Chapter 82

Within an hour they were laying Declan back down in the little crib that Corinne had Mazy bring in that morning for him. Corinne simply wouldn't allow Declan to sleep in April's bed and took her to task for that same thing. "You could've rolled over on him!" her mother had told her that morning after the crib, which had been April's very own, was put in her bedroom by Mazy and Leonard.

Declan's fever was under control and he was sleeping peacefully in the crib, having fallen asleep on the ride back to the Tillman home. It was now 3:30 am and Sam was watching April change out of her clothes and back into something for bed. She had on a thong and a bra that didn't match and her body was making Sam weak. 

April wouldn't look at him yet, her hair in a loose low ponytail and a strand falling next to her cheek. She was so beautiful and Sam was dying.

"I guess I should get back," he said, turning to open the door and leave. 

"Alright. Thank you," she said and still wouldn't look at him. She was looking for some pajamas in her overnight bag. Sam opened the door facing the outside but then turned and closed it, locking it.

April looked up at him and stopped what she was doing. 

Sam's chest rose and fell noticeably. His eyes were weak, "Baby...haven't we been apart long enough. It's been a week and I'm dying."

April stood there looking at her husband, her eyes matching his in pain. The problem was, although she desperately loved him and her body was beyond the point of casually yearning for him and now aching, she didn't want to let him back just yet. He needed to know that she was serious about the violence, serious about him never doing it again, and wanted him to know it. He apologized, but she needed to drive it home more. She felt it was too soon.

"Sam," she said, looking down, not able to face him, "I need more time..."

He scoffed and she could feel his eyes upon her hard, "April, do you want me to beg? Crawl on my hands and knees to you? Tear the heart out of my chest and give it to you? You're acting like I've cheated on you," he said, at his wits end and the anger growing inside him.

April looked up at him with a harsh look, "If you had cheated on me, you'd never see me or Declan again."

Sam shook his head, "Just...this is insane. Why are you dragging this out when I apologized and promised to do the right thing from here on out?"

April laughed and looked at him, "Sam, I feel stifled. I need to be away from Atlanta and you can't always get what you want so soon. You put our family in jeopardy."

"Unbelievable," he said and looked up for a moment, his hands going to his waist. His adam's apple rolled and then he looked back down and at her, "Okay, April. You keep making your point, if it makes you feel in control. Frankly, I find it fucking insulting that you think I'd risk our family's safety. You are being unbelievably hard for reasons that have already been resolved..."

April was getting madder and madder at him, making his eyes go to her now heaving breasts. He so wanted to push her up against the wall, bury his face in her cleavage and ram an erection from the back of his spine into her. She was being stubborn and it was ironically reminding him of himself.

"...you take more time, keep my boy from me, keep my baby inside you from me...just keep going on and on..." he then came closer to her, his face within inches of her own, looking down at her, "...but when you're longing for me in the night, don't call me unless it's for my son. You can let that sweet little thing between your legs swell with the frustration of me not putting out your fire."

April looked up at him and his eyes were intense, not blinking. He also knew her too well. She was yearning for him.

"I'm giving you one," he said, holding a finger up, "One more week until I come collect you, my dear wife, and my boy."

He turned and went to go and looked back at her. She was angry, he was angry. Had they not been so stubborn the sex they could've had then and there would've been fire.


	83. Chapter 83

The next day, Sam went up to a local Irish bar and had six pints. A local named Karen tried to get him to come back to her place and he told her, "Five years ago I would've," which made her frown. He was drunk and thankful he only had a few blocks to walk. He was thankful that he wouldn't have to walk past the Tillman House. As he got up from his bar stool and went to leave a young man with tattoos stopped him.

"Are you Sam Orion?" the man asked, looking like he was meeting a celebrity.

"Yep," Sam answered as he put his aviators on. The kid looked at him and gulped, realizing how formidable Sam looked in person, especially with the sunglasses. He was a fan of Sam's work and couldn't believe he was standing before him at his favorite bar.

"Um...are you here on business? I would love for you to tattoo me," the young man said.

Sam looked at him and drunkenly put his hand on the kid's shoulder, "I'm here on no one's business and don't have my shit with me," he said and then smirked, "But, if you send me a message online I'll work you in."

"Thanks!" the young man said and Sam patted his cheek a little roughly."

"Good boy," Sam said and then stepped out onto the sidewalk and turned, "What's your name?"

"Brian, sir," he said, being overly respectful, something Sam hated.

Sam rolled his lips, "Send me a message, say it's you, have two hundred dollars and I'll do whatever you want as long as you can drive to Atlanta in a few weeks."

Brian was shocked at the low price. Sam Orion was a legend and for two hundred he'd be lucky to get a small heart with mom off the guy. Sam had no intention of doing something small, he was just being generous but would probably forget the entire exchange by the next day.

 

Sam walked back to his hotel and stepped into the lobby. He saw Kara Lynne and Cassidy at the front desk and they both lit up. He noticed the both of them were wearing more makeup than they had the first day he met them. In his younger single days he would've checked their drivers licenses to make sure they were at least of age and then fucked the shit out of them both. His days of threesomes were long over. His days of anyone who's name wasn't April Tillman O'Brien were long over, but bearing down on him. He was angry over her games but was not a cheating man. The time away from her may be good for him, too, he thought as he rubbed his beard, looking at the girls.

Cassidy had the heat of a thousand sirens in her eyes. He didn't realize it but he was looking at her the same way due to the alcohol. 

Seeing a woman with her child walk past the front desk made him snap out of it. He smacked his lips a few times, shaking out of it further and went to go up to his room and jerk off.

 

Sam went to his bedroom and tore off his buttoned plaid shirt off so roughly the buttons went flying. He was angry and had the hard on of a stud bull. Fucking April. He took a beer bottle that had been one of the many on the dresser in his room and threw it at the wall, it shattering into hundreds of pieces. He trod around the room and rubbed his nose. He wanted to fight a man and fuck a woman. His mind turned to women who WEREN'T April. Vanessa. That's it. Going to think of her. He could text her now, tell her he wants her pussy to fill up full of his cock. Break her in half. Cleave her. Cassidy. Could smash that little college kitten into tomorrow. Ha! And make a video to send to April. Ha ha ha! Who's in control now? See how I'm making Cassidy wet? I bet she's never squirted before. I'd make her flood.

A knock was at the door and then came Cassidy's voice. 

Sam whipped around and stared at the door. He felt like an animal in heat. He wanted to rut and knew deep down it was the beers and the two shots of whiskey that morning that was making him a damn fool. Hell with it, when was he last able to be a damn fool?

Sam went to the door in jeans, chest and torso bare, his body charged up. 

It swung open and Cassidy stared at him. She couldn't find words. Here was Sam before her, eyes bloodshot, chest rising and falling, the button on his jeans undone. Further down was a bulge that made her sex pound.

"What?" he breathed, holding the door open at arm's length.

"Um...I just wanted to see if you would be my taste, uh...tester...for tonight?" she said, coming a little over the threshold closer to him. He smelled amazing.

Sam just stared at her, realizing she was younger than Shana and he was likely making a fool out of himself. "What time?"

"Six," she leaned in, close enough to feel his body heat.

"I'll be there," he answered and then went to close the door, Cassidy backing up. She wasn't going to be taken by Sam, he realized and nodded, the door closing.

 

Sam tore off his jeans, boxers, socks, and boots and got into the shower. He left it cold and despite that he rubbed one out that made him nearly roar. He shook hard and had to regain his balance to keep from slipping in the shower. His orgasm had ripped through him hard, thoughts of Cassidy on the receiving end of his cock. 

"God help me, baby," he said, leaning against the tiles, thoughts moving to April.


	84. Chapter 84

By 6pm Sam had showered, changed, and made his way to the restaurant inside the hotel. Cassidy had spotted him and led him by the hand to a courtyard-patio area near the large pineapple-shaped pool in the middle of the hotel. There were a few guests still out who were getting ready to head in for the evening for dinner.

"Here you go," she said, leading him to a table with a white tablecloth an magnolias in the middle. She had dinner plates set up for three people.

Sam nodded, hungry for just about anything at that moment. He hadn't eaten since the pretzels at the Irish pub that afternoon, as he was too drunk and spaced out to think of nourishment thereafter. He had showered and took a nice sobering nap and had a dream April was leaving him for good, which was horrifying. He had awoken with his heart racing and it took a few seconds to realize it was just a nightmare.

Sam sat down and saw Kara Lynne appear in regular clothes. She usually wore a hotel front desk outfit of white button down shirt and tight khakis. Now she was in a t-shirt and jeans. 

"Hey, Sammy," Kara Lynne said, ever the blusher when she talked to him. He smiled and nodded and told her she looked nice. She blushed even more and he looked away, hoping food would instantly materialize.

Just then Cassidy came out with a rolling cart with food on it, Frankie following her with another. Cassidy thanked Frankie for his help and he disappeared.

She stood there, happy with herself and started to give a little presentation. "Thank you for coming," she said, smiling at Sam and then Kara Lynne. Her work friend looked giddy, excited about something. Cassidy then continued, "I have decided to do a little experiment with you guys. New entrées, desert, and appetizer ideas, in no particular order. It's just something I put together since my aunt is always looking for new ideas for her catering business."

She went to the first cart, which she had short ribs, five cheese macaroni, and southern style collard greens with corn bread soufflé. She got the plates together and asked Kara Lynne and Sam what they wanted to drink as she just needed to tell the bar. "I want a grape soda," Kara Lynne said. Sam took a water so he didn't jump so soon into drinking again. Cassidy nodded and went to scooping out a small helping of short ribs, macaroni, greens, and soufflé in a taste test portion for the three of them. Sam felt his stomach growl and he hoped whatever else she had after this would satisfy him. He could've easily taken all three of their portions of each variety of food and slammed it down. He was hungry and it all looked and smelled amazing.

The food was on hot plates on the cart so they didn't have to rush on to the next meal. Cassidy sat down and Frankie came out with two grape sodas and a water. Cassidy had texted him to bring the same out and be her server for the evening for an exchange of free food later. 

Sam asked Cassidy, "You made this yourself, darlin'?" before digging into his plate. Cassidy nodded happily and then she and Kara Lynne giggled. Sam was impressed. He took a bite of the short ribs and his eyes closed. It was absolute heaven in his mouth. 

"Goddamn," he said, making the girls incredibly happy, "I can cook myself, but I've never made short ribs. This...is fucking...sorry, really good."

"Thank you," Cassidy said and scrunched her nose.

"You cook, too, Sammy?" Kara Lynne asked.

"Yeah, I've always been good at it. My mom was at work all day and night when my brother and I were kids and so I'd make dinner. Just kinda took to it."

"Oh, my stuff may not be as impressive?" Cassidy said.

Sam shook his head, "On the contrary, it takes a good cook to know another one." He then sampled the mac and cheese with a mouthful of the collard greens. Sam closed his eyes again and then shook his head. This kid was really good. He had remembered the food at his wedding only slightly. It was the cake and the booze he had partook in the most. The cake was made by someone other than Cassidy's aunt.

He then ate the cornbread, which was perfectly sweet and not bland like a lot of peoples' were. It reminded him of a barbecue place out the back of a truck in downtown Atlanta. It was very good and this kid was super talented.

The girls finished their plates, too, and they all drank to wash it down. Cassidy arose and then revealed the second food grouping which she explained was more for weddings. It was bacon-wrapped figs, garlic scallop potatoes, fish piccata, and roasted corn. Sam scarfed it down before the girls could halfway finish.

"If you're going to ask what I like more, you're going to have trouble...it's all really good so far," Sam said.

Cassidy rose again and said, "Okay, this is the last of the ideas I had," and she unveiled the shrimp tacos with lime, guac, a special cabbage in them, corn and black beans. With that came flan and a cherry sauce. The tacos were generous as that was the last of the entrees before she showed them some other appetizers she had made. 

Sam bit into the soft taco and the flavors were glorious. He tasted the right amount of every flavor and the lime was just the right balance. This one was the one he wanted to say was the best. 

Cassidy was loving Sam eating her food. He was sexy even when eating and she knew she had a way to keep in staying even longer with some of the appetizers she had made. She had done everything in reverse, wanting him to try the best stuff first and leave the little finger foods for later. She had made her own backwoods sushi, as she called it, with catfish, lemon, a rice paste and basil. It was orgasmic.

Sam asked Cassidy how stocked the bar was in the hotel. He was wanting something to wind down with. Cassidy smiled as she put out the sushi and said the hotel had a full bar and asked him what he'd like. Sam ordered bourbon and the girls said "Ew". Sam laughed, "You girls are young...I wouldn't expect you to like that yet. Matter of fact, are you of age yet to even drink?"

Kara Lynne admitted she was old enough to vote but too young to drink, to which Cassidy followed suit. They were both twenty. He had thought they were younger.

"Well I am fifteen years older than the both of you. When you hit thirty a little bit of whiskey won't do you wrong every now and then," he laughed.

"Sammy, what problems do you really have? Aren't you famous and have money?" Cassidy said, no stranger to what he did for a living and how well-known he was.

Sam looked down at his hands. Frankie came in with the entire bottle of bourbon, "You didn't say top shelf or what brand," he said to Sam. Sam tipped the bottle into the glass and said, "If it's made in Kentucky, I'm drinking it." Frankie nodded, not realizing that most of the country's bourbon is made in that state.

He left and Sam ruminated on how much knowledge he cared to drop on these two girls. Lets see, from wife problems to ex problems to employee problems, what could he say? "With that money comes responsibility," he looked at them serious, "And being a name in tattooing is something I have to live up to and deliver every time." He wasn't going to talk about anything deeper than that.

"I'd like you to tattoo me one day," Cassidy said, "Something in a secret place where my daddy can't see it and get onto me."

Sam nodded and smiled, "My daughter better not get a tattoo," he said, surprising them, "Gracie is not even in school yet, but when she's 26 I'm not going to like it."

"Once a daddy's girl, always a daddy's girl?" Cassidy remarked, smiling at Sam.

Sam took a long sip of bourbon and the corners of his mouth pulled back for a moment. He relaxed and then looked up, "Yep. That is definitely true."

 

At 11 pm Sam thanked Cassidy for the wonderful food and the company. Kara Lynne's boyfriend had picked her up earlier, leaving her friend and Sam alone at the table, the carts long ago taken away. Sam had nearly drained the entire bottle and told her he'd be paying for the entire thing. The pool area was darkened and lit up with little white lights in the trees around it in the courtyard. It looked very romantic and Sam had wished April had been with him. 

He looked at how there were lights that reflected up the inner part of the building, going up the walls of the courtyard and the entire thing was very nice. He then felt Cassidy come up and put her arms around his waist, looking up at him.

Sam was drunk again, so he wasn't as quick as he could've been with gently removing her arms from him. He looked down at her and she planted a kiss on his lips. He did not kiss her back and despite how ravenously horny he had been that afternoon after the pub, he knew he'd never cheat on April, especially with a college-age girl.

"Sweetie, come on," he said, his hands going to her forearms to detach them from him, "I'm married and you're way too young..."

"Please, Sammy. It's only one time...only once is all I ask," her eyes were pleading, innocent, and her skin reminded him of Shana's. She was so young and needed a nice 21 year old guy.

"Once is something I couldn't live with. I can't do that to my wife. Or you."

Sam successfully detached her arms and she looked defeated when she saw he was serious. She looked down and he didn't know if she was going to cry or not. He hoped she wouldn't.

"Cassidy," he said, his right hand going to her chin, "Never, ever, never try for a married man. You deserve a man who can give everything he has to you and you alone."

She nodded but still looked depressed. He was concerned and said to her, "If I was about your age, single...absolutely. You're very pretty and very good at what you do. You're going to meet a lot of guys in this life but the only ones who mean anything are the ones who are all about you."

She agreed but wanted him so badly it was frustrating. She always got what she wanted in life but this was bigger game. Sam was a grown-ass man, with a beard, chest hair, kids, a wife, and more ink than anyone she knew. She loved older men and he was incredible. 

"Sorry," she finally said.

He shook his head, "Nothin' to be sorry about. I tried to pick up a teacher of mine from high school after I got out of the state pen. She turned me down at a bar one night and it nearly killed me."

"You...you were in prison?" she asked, realizing she didn't know everything there was to know about Sam Orion.

"June bug, I've done more things than you'd have diary pages for."


	85. Chapter 85

April and Sam's separation was nearing the end of week two. Sam had checked in on the studio and Evan told him he needed to hire someone else if Sam wasn't going to return. Evan had sounded like he was at the end of his rope and Sam said to hold off for a little bit longer. He felt in his bones, as he said to Evan, that he'd be back Monday with his family. Evan had mumbled that he had heard that before. Sam knew he had no right to get onto Evan, who he knew, along with his three other employees, had been putting up with a lot of shit. He told Evan finally, "Come hell or high water, even if it means me returning during the week alone, I'll do it, Ev."

Evan had accepted that and apologized to Sam for being such an asshole. Sam had told him that he was the only asshole, not Evan. Evan answered, laughing, "No, you're ALSO an asshole. There's two of us."

Sam was also at the end of his rope. April hadn't texted him in two days and each time he went to text her he huffed and swallowed the desire. He wasn't going to let himself become unglued but it was hard. He was beginning to think he had been forgotten by his wife. His anger was picking back up and yet he knew he'd get nowhere with her if he came at her hard.

 

April woke that Friday morning to Declan playing in his bed, making cute baby sounds. "Dah dah dah dah dah..." he kept saying. He was amusing himself with some toy in his crib.

She sat up a moment and when she did so she felt a little movement inside her belly, the first movements she had experienced with this baby. Excited, she placed her hand over her stomach and could feel a little bitty kick, if it could be called that. "Oh my God, Deckie! Your little sister or brother...I can feel them!" 

Declan looked over at her and smiled, happy to see April's face, and then went back to playing with a little bear in his crib.

April got up and pulled a mirror out of her purse and pulled up her tank top. She couldn't see the movement but she was certain that is what she was feeling. She needed to find out the gender and she definitely needed to end this separation with the father.

It had been long enough. The last couple of days had been spent talking to her best friend about Sam. The consensus was true love was hard enough to achieve in life and despite Sam being a little...rather hugely...rough around the ages, since he had apologized and promised a change, she needed to move on from the upset. 

The biggest truth was April missed him badly. She missed his eyes, his lips, his body, the smell of him, his amazing voice...his hands. She needed to be loved and held and made to come. Sam loved her like she could've only dreamed of before she met him. She had always figured she'd settle for a wealthy handsome man who loved her enough. The kind of man all her friends had. She never could've predicted she'd have a man who studied her face when he moved inside her, making sure she could feel how much he loved her. Sam was too good to be true and her best friend had told her that was likely one of the things that gave April reservation. That and wanting to beat up everyone who hurt her.

She was going to give Sam a second chance. She had no reason to not to.

 

Sam was trimming his beard before the sink when a text came through with April's tone.

APRIL: Our baby kicked.

He grinned from ear to ear and answered back.

SAM: Baby, let me see you. I've got to be there. 

APRIL: Come over.

Sam didn't even bother getting in his truck. He ran the blocks between the hotel and the Tillman House and was a heavy-breathing mess when he got to the front door. Mazy answered, letting him in and he raced up the stairs, not stopping to check in on the Tillman's who he saw were sitting in the family room.

It was only ten minutes since her text when Sam came through her bedroom door. He came up to her and put both hands on her face, his mouth kissing hers deeply. April's arms went around her husband she started kissing him hungrily. He answered back, more intensely. She pulled away, "Lock the door," a devilish look in her eyes. Sam smirked and locked the door to her room and crossed the large rug. He pulled his shirt off, her echoing the same, their clothes ending up in a heap within minutes.

April's head softly hit the lacy pillow in the middle of her bed, their mouths open, Sam's tongue going into her mouth. He felt her stomach and she took his hand and moved it to the area, "It's there...right there," she said softly and they paused for a moment. He looked away for a second to focus on what he was feeling. 

A little movement was there and he smiled back down at her, "I feel her, honey," he said, his face loving her.

"We don't know it's a she," April breathed.

Sam resumed kissing her and since April was still small enough to stay on her back, Sam pushed into her, his stomach rubbing against hers. He looked down at her and very slowly rolled his hips. His eyes were something she could never tear away from and with the way he was looking at her, she could see he was dying for her. She almost broke him and his eyes were looking at her as if he was saying "Never again, please."

She looked down at his chest, which had her name on it. He had managed to fit her name over his heart, where it seemed there had been no more room. Declan's name was on him, Gracie's, and another child would soon join. He was so strong, so formidable, and had been through so much but she knew in her heart of hearts she could destroy him. She never wanted to get close to that again.

"I love you Sam. I will always love you."

His eyes closed as he kept moving so gently inside her. He felt incredible and she knew she was going to go any minute. 

Sam's eyes opened and he said, "You are my world, April O'Brien. I love you so much it consumes me."


	86. Chapter 86

Sam had called all of his employees to personally thank them for all they'd done for him in the past two weeks. He told them he'd be back Monday and he'd be giving them raises along with laying out plans to hire more people. It was a welcome call, as his employees had been at the end of their rope.

He caught Evan that evening before he was going on a date with a woman he met online. Evan was in a great mood because the girl collected rare graphic novels and comic books like he did. Sam had given him the good news about coming back and Evan said, "Man...good stuff comes in threes. First, my date with Machiko, then you're returning, and the raises. Sammy...maybe you need to go out of town again."

"Don't tempt me, Evan," Sam said and they both laughed. Sam had let him go since his friend was getting ready. Evan hadn't been on a date in several months and Sam wished him luck with this new girl. In the past a lot of girls had used Evan and Sam was more tired of it than the sweet Evan. A text came through later and Sam got the impression this girl was different. He hoped it all turned out well.

He caught Shana at a pizza place with Chris. She told him how much she missed him, loved him, and hoped he never left again.

"Banana, I highly doubt April will leave ME again. I couldn't take it a second time."

He hung up with her after a bit more small talk and then called Leslie.

"So nice of you to ring me and tell me I can stop doing the job of two tattooists, Sam," the old Leslie said. He let her vent and was happy she worked out tattoos with several of his customers willing to see her. Of course a lot of those clients were bikers who wanted her breasts to rub against a body part as she worked on them. Leslie liked the tips she got from wearing low cut shirts the last two weeks. "At least that was something...the kind of clientele you have likes my tits and will pay a little more to have them smashed against their arm."

Sam had shaken his head. He didn't run a massage parlor but he wasn't going to get onto her. She had enough of him being away and he apologized profusely.

"I forgive you, Sammy," she said and then told him she needed to go as she was getting ready to get her nails done.

He then tried to call Kyle but it went to voicemail. Sam didn't leave a message because he hated making people check voicemail if he could just send a text.

Kyle's phone vibrated on his bed. He was too busy at home watching a dirty amateur film with a girl he tattooed a few weeks ago named Raine.

"Shit girl, you keep rubbing me off like that, I'm not going to have anything left for you," he said, Raine's hand deep in his pants. They were sitting in desk chairs, his PC had an amateur porn website up. 

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Kyle. I will sit and spin on that pole in a moment...I'll get mine, honey," she said, leaning in, licking his cheek. Raine was a year older than Kyle and owned a leather store downtown. She had the nicest pair of breasts Kyle had ever seen, long blonde hair, red lips at all times, and liked her tattoos hidden, which were his favorite places to ink. They had been meeting up and having wild sex and showing each other the porn they liked. He learned she liked amateur movies the best and they were perusing a popular site.

"Inside Out with Jamie and Josh, Rockin' tha Trailer, Tahitian Moments, Man Screws Wife's Sister..." Kyle rattled them off.

"Go with Tahitian Moments. It sounds more tame and I've noticed that shit usually rocks more than the bolder titles," she said.

Kyle's head went back and he said, "Okay, but you need to man the wireless mouse...you keep pullin' at me like his, baby."

Raine grinned and she clicked on Tahitian Moments and then sat back. This particular video was uploaded by a user named HiddynKamMystress, a person Raine had seen before on many other sites. This video was probably originally one you had to pay for, as Mystress's usually were, and then ripped onto this free site they were watching.

 

The video started and Raine kept administering her handjob to Kyle. He was getting built up and reached over to rub her breast underneath her bra.

A couple appeared on a canopy bed in a room with breezes making the sheer window panels float. The image was clear but Mystress had edited it, or someone else had, with censor pixeling over the faces.

"Ugh, it doesn't have sound and I can't see their facial expressions," Raine said.

They kept watching because the woman was riding the man with wild abandon. The mattress was bouncing a little and then the woman threw her long brunette hair back, slowing her ride to where she was clearly in the throes of coming. The man was joining her, his chest puffed out and his body stiffening. The man reached and spanked the woman hard and she kept rolling on him, likely trying to orgasm again. The woman worked herself up quickly and her hands went to her head, back arched, ass out as she undulated on him. Her toes were curling and the man held her by the hips letting her ride it out.

"Jeez, though," Raine said. Kyle was getting worked up. Raine was working him closer and closer and if it wasn't for the damn pot he had smoked earlier, he may have came sooner.

"Yeah....whew....they can fuck," Kyle remarked, "Keep rubbing my dick, girl."

The video cut to a scene of the man banging the woman from behind, the girl facing the camera. Her breasts bounced and his right hand pulled her hair back, which was now in a ponytail. 

"Their sweaty bodies are making me throb, Kyle," Raine whispered and Kyle told her to sit on him while they watched the rest of the video, which had a whopping fifteen minutes left.

Raine and Kyle were going at it but immersed in the video. Kyle was loving the woman in the video and how she was being absolutely owned by the man. He was a beast and she was his willing little nympho, it seemed. Her breasts were perfect, full, like a small C cup, her body shapely and he was enjoying the slight little pudge to her lower stomach. The man, although he was obviously tearing things up, was not the focus for Kyle so he wasn't paying attention to the overly tattooed man.

Raine was riding him harder as the man pushed the woman down roughly on the bed, throwing her legs open and going to town on her with oral sex.

Kyle was about to tear away and look at Raine when his head nearly imploded with realization after he got a better glimpse at the man's tattoos.

Specifically ANGEL, skull tattoo, geisha...Irish Boy across the upper stomach.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Kyle said, jumping up and Raine almost falling to the floor.


	87. Chapter 87

It was near midnight when Evan was able to return the furious round of texts Kyle sent him with a phone call. Evan had been out on his date, which went extraordinarily well and had just gotten home. He shook his head, reviewing everything before he called Kyle back. 

KYLE: CALL ME BRO!!!  
KYLE: ARE U STILL OUT W THAT GIRL?  
KYLE: MAN THIS IS CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZY  
KYLE: DUDE BRO!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!! DROP EVERYTHING!!

EVAN: is your apartment on fire? are you dying?

KYLE: NO BUT THIS IS FUCKING CRAZY AS SHIT!!

EVAN: I'm out with Machiko still. We're at a really nice Indian restaurant she recommended. She's awesome and you gotta wait, man. I will call you when done

KYLE: K. YOUR HEAD IS GONNA FALL OFF BRO!  
EVAN: I need that so I don't want to know

Evan had dropped Machiko off at her apartment and they had kissed. It was the best thing ever, but he didn't ask to come inside, which he could tell impressed her. He felt stupid for doing so, but he wasn't going to press her to do anything on the first date. He wasn't Kyle. 

He called Kyle back and Kyle answered after half a ring.

"Evan! Maaaan! This is insane!"

"What the heck is it? Man, you were texting me so much I had to show Machiko it wasn't some other woman!"

"Sorry man. I'll ask you about your Asian babe later...check this shit out...So me and Raine were doing as we do when we're together...watchin' a bit of porn, laying pipe..."

"Ugh."

"...and we're watching this one video..."

"You're not going to tell me some position you were in are you?"

"...No, Ev, hold up...so we're watching the vid, things are getting intense and the sex vid has....are you sitting down?"

Evan sighed, "Yes, Kyle."

"Bro. It has Sam and what is very likely April in it."

***

Evan had listened to as much as he could stand to hear from Kyle. He told Kyle this couldn't get out and no, he didn't want to see it. The last thing Evan wanted to watch was Sam and April have sex, but at the same time he didn't know if Kyle was really seeing what he said he was seeing. He had to check for Sam and April's sake. Evan had reluctantly accepted the link after further discussion and Kyle made him stick around on the phone while Evan looked at it.

Evan's stomach turned because it was an intimate moment between his best friend-boss and his wife. 

After a minute Evan was able to see that yes, that was Sam and it was no doubt April.

"Dude!" Kyle said, "Is that not them or what?!"

Evan deleted the link and wanted to scrub his eyes, "Yes. It is and we have to tell Sam but Kyle...please promise me this. You won't tell another soul. Not Leslie, not Shana, not anyone else. And Raine needs to promise that, too. It's more for April's sake."

"I promise, but I can't control Raine. I mean, I told her who it is. She isn't going to tell...I don't think."

"She can't, Kyle, damn it! You shouldn't have told her who it was."

"What was I supposed to do, man?! The tattoos only take a few minutes to register. She's an Orion Tattoos client. She knows Sam's sleeves and likely his torso!"

"Just...unbelievable, Kyle. Just keep a damn lid on it. I have to tell Sam. By the way the thing looks it was a voyeur video. Sam wouldn't have made it and let it get released. If he has home movies then they'd never see the light of day. This was taken without their consent. And it looks like it was when they were on vacation several months ago."

"Yep."

Evan sat there for a second and then said, "You told Leslie, didn't you?"

Kyle was quiet for a moment.

"KYLE!!"


	88. Chapter 88

Leslie watched the video probably ten times. She watched April, not Sam, who was an unfortunate part of the porno. April was wild and Leslie loved every minute of it. Who knew this sweet southern girl from the lap of pent-up luxury and lawyer family upbringing could come so undone while in bed. She was flexible, definitely a rider, and loved to have her kitty eaten. Leslie screen capped a few parts for her personal files and felt like she needed to tear up this one chick she had her eye on. She and Regina had been having problems and she was ready to move on. One young girl named Raine who was banging Kyle was about to get stolen right from under him. 

Leslie watched April again. She reluctantly gave Sam credit for making her hot and exhausted in the video. She looked like she was tiring out a few times and delirious with orgasm. It was quite remarkable. She almost wanted to punch and high five Sam at the same time.

For shits and giggles she forwarded the link Kyle had sent her to Shana. The kid had the insufferable hots for Sam and she wanted to blow her mind. Leslie bet more than anything that it would overheat stupid Shana's brain and make her a damn idiot around Sam, even more than she was. The chances of 'Shanabanana' ever getting the banana like this from her dorky boyfriend Chris was slim. She bet the sex Shana had was missionary, an Anime movie playing in the background, and some damn emo band playing on her speakers. 

"Heh heh," Leslie laughed as she hit send and then added under the link.

LESLIE: I think we know this couple

***

Shana was falling asleep next to Chris, who was already snoring. They had watched a few rounds of their favorite time traveling show and had eaten enough pizza and ice cream that evening to kill a hippo. A ding came through on her cell phone and she was shocked to see that Leslie Parsons was actually texting her. She liked it because Leslie seemed to hate her. 

It was a link to a porn site and with a little trepidation she clicked on it. She didn't trust Leslie, either, so she wondered if this was some kind of gross video. It was an amateur site of some kind.

She watched the video, also expecting at first that she was sending a video of a couple that frequented the studio.

After a minute or so, Shana sat straight up in bed, her hand covering her mouth. She paused it and looked over at Chris, who was still sound asleep. She quickly got out of bed and ran out to the living room to resume watching the video again.

"Oh. My. God," Shana said as she kept watching.

A chill ran through her body. She was definitely turned on and found out the rumor was true; Sam had a huge penis. Kyle had said he saw it once when Sam was changing in his office but it had been soft. In the video it was was erect, thick, and looked to be well over seven inches. The strain in his body as he absolutely fucked the brains out of what looked to be April, was magnificent. 

Shana was enthralled, jealous, turned on, everything at once. The power behind his thrusting looked like it was sending April into the stratosphere. Without seeing April's face, but by seeing her body response it was clear she was climaxing again, and again, and again, and again.

 

Leslie smiled to herself waiting for Shana to respond after fifteen minutes.

SHANA: Um. Wow.  
LESLIE: Yes. WOW.  
SHANA: Sam is amazing  
LESLIE: No. April. Fuck Sam. He lucked out.

Shana didn't agree but then that was Leslie. She archived the link and deleted the text. She didn't want Chris to see it somehow. She started to think about Sam's reaction if he knew. He likely didn't know this video was out on an amateur site. It would anger him, she knew that, and it would send April into a panic.

She almost texted Sam but didn't want him to know she watched it. She hadn't seen him in two weeks and come Monday there was likely going to be hell to pay when he came back and learned this video was out. He had to know about it.


	89. Chapter 89

Monday happened.

Sam had been in a fantastic mood when he came back. His family was home, April was happy since their reunion, his studio was in order, and he had made Cassidy's day last Friday with a donation to her catering business. All was good. Even Angel and Toney's wedding had gone on without a weird hitch and Gracie had talked to him on the phone about the pretty dress she got to wear. Things were great and he couldn't wait to also hear about Evan's new girlfriend. 

He had gotten in extra early and added a piece of art he picked up in Charleston to his station. He was even happy to see Kyle's stupid picture hanging over in his area. It was a new one with Kyle and that Raine girl he liked. 

He put down the coffees and bagels and cracked his knuckles and his neck, looking at his studio. He couldn't wait to open a second one across town and put Evan in charge. He'd likely send Leslie over there, too, and keep Kyle and Shanabanana with him. He'd add some new tattooists, help Evan select ones for his location and all would be wonderful. He'd hunt down Orsay, a buddy of his from long ago and get him into his shop in Evan's place. London couldn't be that wonderful, right? Orsay would love Atlanta.

Sam was on cloud nine when Evan arrived, looking worried.

"EVAN! My man!" Sam said, holding up his arms and coming to his best friend. They bro-hugged and Sam kissed Evan's cheek, Evan laughing but uneasily.

"Hey, Sammy, so glad you're back, man."

"Me too, Ev. It's been too fucking long!"

"Um..."

Sam stepped back and looked at him. His friend looked like he just lost a family member and he got worried.

"You okay, man?" Sam asked, looking concerned.

Evan's eyes went wide and his brow furrowed. He rubbed his forehead and he told Sam, "I gotta show you something man. But don't get mad at me for seeing it. It was sent to me."

Sam's eyes narrowed and Evan was already feeling like he had heartburn. He hadn't seen Sam's eyes turn on him in a while and he hated it when it happened.

"What?" Sam asked.

Evan then showed the link he had bookmarked. He had erased the text but needed to keep the bookmark to show Sam, just the same. Sam had backed up and sat on his station's tattoo chair. His eyes and chest were expressing what Evan had feared. Sam was upset and shook his head. He watched about two minutes of it and then clicked on the link for HiddynKamMystress. It had an icon of a woman's breasts. The location for this person was "Hollywood, USA" and the other videos they had were all the same; couples in different hotel rooms having sex and then some out in pools and hot tubs. Sam knew good and well who this person was, Layla Jensen, rich bitch extraordinaire. He knew he should've done more than just rip the camera out. He should've demanded her videos and immediately pressed charges.

His heart sunk because now April was out there on the internet exposed. He could never tell her. He didn't care how long or how hard it would be, but he would somehow launch suit against Layla. Luckily there were no identifying items on April, only him. Her tattoo wasn't clearly visible that he had given her, thank goodness, but then again he hadn't watched the entire thing.

He looked up at Evan, "First of all, how much did you see of this...can you tell it's April? And who else knows?"

Evan told him, "I could only look at it for a minute. I can't watch you guys, but I had to know...if it was really who Kyle said it was. He's who sent it to me."

"SHIT!" Sam said, putting the phone down and getting off the chair. He started rubbing his beard, "Kyle..." he grumbled and it made Evan's arm hair stand on end.

"Don't be mad at him, Sam. He told me he and Raine...the only other person who knows...were playing around, looking at this amateur site and they saw it there. He's promised to not tell, but..."

Sam turned around, his scary big green eyes blazing at Evan, "But _what_ , Evan?"

"He told Leslie, too."

Sam's head went back and he yelled, "FUCK!"

Evan just stood there, "Buddy, you gotta sue this guy. The dude who made the video." Evan knew Sam wouldn't have ever given permission to make it and it was confirmed by Sam's reaction.

Sam had lowered his head and said, "It isn't a guy. It's some rich weird voyeur bitch we met while in Tahiti. I found the camera and gave it back to her. I should've called the police then and there, but we were in fucking Tahiti...on an island she owned half of."

"Shit, Sam."

"Yeah."

It was then the back door to the studio opened and the other three employees arrived. Leslie with a smirk, Kyle looking scared, and Shana smiling and running up to Sam.

"Sammy!" she said and ran to him, hugging him. He hugged her back, "Hey, Shana," and glared at Kyle and Leslie.

Sam's body felt stiff and Shana immediately knew he wasn't happy. She pulled away and noticed he was glaring at the usual suspects, the same two people who usually pissed him off.

"We're talking about the damn video, yes," Sam said, reading their thoughts, "You guys share that shit with anyone, you're going to be in shit so deep you'll need a firetruck ladder to climb out. You got that?"

Leslie smiled and nodded, Kyle nodding quickly.

Sam's eyes narrowed on Leslie, "Who have you told, Lez? You have a shit-eating grin on your face. I need to know who else."

"No one Sam," she answered, "I don't have many friends who'd want to watch a man bang his wife."

Sam reluctantly believed her. It was true that she also didn't have many friends. He then zeroed in on Kyle who began a verbal diarrhea.

"Sam, I'm sorry. Me and Raine. I had to explain to her why I threw her off my dick. We were watching it and having sex. I didn't know it was you...and April...until later. I swear Sammy. I jumped up and Raine fell and wanted to know what my problem was. Sam I told her. Sam don't kill me. I want to live. Oh shit."

By that time, Sam's head was at an angle. He was shaking his head and then closed his eyes as Kyle freaked out, "Kyle...I'm not going to kill anyone, but damn it. You need to make sure Raine doesn't open her mouth."

Kyle knew he couldn't control her. She was like Leslie, a loose cannon. 

Evan could tell what everyone was thinking, "Sam, say it does get out. Say everyone finds out in Atlanta. No one can tell it's April. I mean, I didn't notice anything that definitively told me that was April. And I mean, how many people in April's camp would look up this site and assume..."

"Ev, my concern is all for my wife. And I don't want something between the two of us broadcasted out there. No, you can't tell it's her, but what if people go asking around if I'm with some other woman? It's shit. The whole thing is a goddamned mess."

They all looked down at the floor, thinking. No one attempted to be a smart ass, which was likely because Sam looked charged up. He could sue the poster but who knows how many copies of the video were out there. It was only a matter of time before someone approached him and said, "Nice video, Sam."

Sam made them all promise to not spread it or get fired. He also made them promise to not tell April. They all agreed. For all he knew April was going to leave him again now once they had patched things up. His mind was racing with telling her or not. It wasn't his fault they were recorded and yet he knew how she felt about him mishandling things. 

He was going to have to find Layla and sue the pants off her and yet he had no idea how he'd do that without letting April know.


	90. Chapter 90

Sam drove home that evening in a depressed mood. He was going to have to let April know about the video and he knew she was going to be incredibly upset. After all the patching up they recently did this could compromise the situation. He had done nothing wrong, but April had been reeling from her crazy life with him. He had agreed with her; it had been one thing after another and this was the last thing she needed to hear.

He had talked it over with Evan who said it would be best to let April know of the video's existence. Evan had said if she inadvertently found out about it, it would be bad for their relationship. "You can't keep stuff from her, Sam,"

Sam had been hesitant. "Why tell her? It's just going to upset her. And shit...the whole tattoo studio has seen the damn thing."

Evan had said, "So don't tell her we saw it. I only saw a minute. Hopefully Shana was the same," he then allowed, "Kyle and Leslie, however..."

Sam shook his head, "Evan, I am so pissed right now. What did you find on Layla Jensen?"

Sam knew Evan could find anything online. The guy was a genius with just about anything and knew where to go and what to look for. 

"She's either given you a fake name or she's super secret. I couldn't find her anywhere. I mean, the Layla Jensen's in the USA number eight, and none of them have the background that this woman would have. I even tried variations on spelling..."

"Nothing?"

"Sam. I can't find Layla Jensen anywhere. Not matching the description, lifestyle, background, and property ownership you said."

Sam's nostrils had flared. They had been sitting in Sam's office and he looked at the photo of April on his desk. He looked at Evan after admiring it for a few moments, "So we can't find jack shit on her. Did you look into who owned the little bungalow we stayed in?"

Evan nodded, "Some Japanese guy. No one affiliated with the US. No big-breasted hot MILF, that is for sure."

 

Sam had called an attorney later on in the day, his friend Eric who he had done a lot of free work for. The man was discreet and wouldn't share what he knew about the video with anyone. Eric was going to send a cease and desist to the website hosting HiddynKamMystress's videos and have someone work on a trail to see if the video was anywhere else online. "That should take care of it. These places don't want to be sued and for the most part cooperate."

Sam was recalling the conversation as he pulled into the driveway to his home. 

 

"Hi, honey!" April said as she pulled some Texas toast out of the oven. The house smelled like the barbecue recipe she got from her uncle. She had been raving about how good it was and how only a few people were privy to it. It indeed smelled heavenly and yet Sam wasn't sure if he was hungry. He was too worried.

Declan was turning one in a month and he was sitting in his high chair sucking on a little spoon. He had apple sauce all over his face and mushy macaroni and cheese on his high chair table. A few strawberries were also before him.

"Hey, baby," Sam smiled and then leaned down and kissed his son, "Deckie!" His son lit up and let go of his spoon to grab Sam's face. The boy loved seeing his father and Sam didn't care how hard he pulled his beard. 

"I made us a really good dinner," April said, coming up to him and placing a pitcher of iced tea on the table. They kissed and lingered, his hand going to her stomach and caressing the bump.

"I can't wait," he said and left to went to the back bedroom, "I'm going to get out of these work clothes."

"Okay! Just don't sneak a joint!" April called out.

Sam shook his head and figured that would probably be a good idea, for him and her both.

***

Sam was having difficulty that evening getting to the big reveal. After dinner, putting Declan down for bed, their showers, and then on to their own bed, he found April was actually in quite the loving, sensual mood. 

She had come out of the bathroom, her hair freshly blown dry and one of his old t-shirts on, biting her lip. Sam had been in the shower before her, as she had been rocking Declan to sleep after a final diaper change. Sam was sitting up, reading something on his cell when she came to the bed and crawled towards him.

"Hey, daddy," she said, smirking and pulling at his boxers. 

"Hey, lil mama," he answered, a slow smile drawing across his lips. She looked hot and she definitely wanted a piece of him.

Sam lifted his ass off the bed so she could pull down his boxers and his cock started stiffening.

April put her hand to it and drew it close to her lips. Sam exhaled and made a wincing sound. It wasn't one of pain but pleasure.

"When's...the last time I did this to you, Sammy?" she said, her eyes shining as she looked up at him.

"Oh, God, babe..."

"Long time, right?"

"Yeahhh..." he moaned and adjusted himself so his head was on the pillow, "...normally you want to ride me good and hard."

"I know," she purred, "Usually I do."

Her hand had been working him while she talked. At that moment she crawled forward and got on her knees and over to his side.

His hand went to her hair and pulled it back softly. He wanted to watch her every move.

"You like to....oh God...Aprillll..."

She lowered her mouth around him and pulled up over his erection slowly, her hand at the bottom of the shaft. She had tried in the past to see if she could take Sam's entire cock in her mouth, down to the base but he was too big. It was impossible. She had to use her hand to work the rest of him.

"Ah...April...shit....."

April looked over at him and into his eyes as she continued taking as much as she could without choking. Her tongue went over the expanse at the tip and then back down the shaft, as she watched Sam's jaw quiver and his green eyes go wide and then sometimes roll back.

She was killing him and she loved it. He tried to stare at her as long as he could, loving the vision of his wife sucking his cock.

"Goddamn....baby you go down on me so...fucking...well..."

April took her mouth off him and started to work him with her hand.

"I want to see you cum everywhere, Mr. Orion. All. Over. Yourself."

"Oh shit."

"Come on, Sammy...come on..."

"Fuck..."

"If I hold my mouth over it...you think you could make it in there?"

"God, baby...what are you doing to me...FUCK."

Sam had strain to his body and he was beginning to shake. His wife was being very dirty and he loved it. He took his hand and put it over hers, his eyes fierce.

"Jerk my dick, baby....oh...."

"Yes, Sammy..."

His hand was strong and so forceful over hers. It made her giddy. She loved his strength and how he could easily unravel, "Yeah, show me, honey...show me, Sammy..."

His eyes flashed big at her and then they shut tightly as he came hard, his body jerking, and his output going everywhere. He tried as much as he could to keep his eyes open and watch his wife let herself get hit in the face, something he would've chopped his arm off in high school to see out of his girlfriend, but the orgasm was so heavy he lost control of himself. What video? He didn't care and could've been thrown off a ravine at that point for all he cared. 

"SHIIIIITTTT..." was all he could say, his chest red through his tattoos, his neck and face the same color. 

April loved the image of Sam falling apart. She was kicking herself for not tying him up like she kept fantasizing about. Next weekend, she thought. Next weekend.

 

When Sam came down from his fantastic orgasm his brow furrowed when he felt April lay her head on his stomach. He needed to tell her and not wait. He didn't want to wait another day. He wanted to get it over with and tell her, but how? Who could he say brought the video to his attention? 

Leslie was going to be his best bet as the person who originally located the video. The knowledge of Kyle and Evan seeing the thing would've sent her into a tailspin.

Yes, it would have to be Leslie.


	91. Chapter 91

April had sat up and looked at Sam, "You're not getting away with only having yours," she teased.

He smiled and reached up and touched her face, studying her. His hand went town and through her long locks, "I know," he said softly.

She noticed he was acting odd and she got the idea something was definitely off. It wasn't Sam to lay there ten minutes after they had fun, and not initiate something else. She wondered if the studio had been messy, things out of order, and clients upset, when he had returned. 

"Is everything okay, Sam?"

He at first looked away from her and sighed. She immediately looked worried and watched him as he pulled himself up, sat indian style, faced her, and took her hands. She now was afraid he was going to give her some earth-shattering news. 

"April, something...I am handling...has happened," he said. She was sitting facing him and her eyes already looked like she was bracing herself.

"So," he began, "Remember Layla Jensen?"

"Oh God, she came onto you!" April exclaimed.

Sam touched her face, "Um, yeah but I ignored that...this is a video."

"Sam!"

"April...shhh...I didn't make a video if that's what you're thinking. Hold on here, baby."

April's mind was racing towards him having an affair and he was a little irritated that she was going there so quickly. He had given her no reason to think that.

"When we were in Tahiti," he continued, "I found a camera. A video camera."

April's eyes looked even more guarded now, "Yeahhh?"

"It was hidden above our bed, out of view but it was clear that it was facing our bed..."

"Oh crap."

Sam nodded, closing his eyes for a second, then opening them, "Someone was recording us. It was Layla...or whatever her name is."

"What?!" April grabbed Sam's hands hard.

"I tore the fucking thing out of the wall and while you stayed behind sick I marched down to Layla and confronted her. She had been watching us. I just didn't know to what extent and I wanted to keep that seediness from you. That is all I could think of. Not ruining your vacation."

April was looking at him with her head facing away, but her eyes on him, "Uh huh...there's more..." she gathered.

He nodded, "So Leslie...she was, playing on the net. Some amateur website and...she found video of us."

April's eyes popped open wide, her heart racing, "Sam!! We gotta get that off of there!!" She started panicking even more, "How long is it?! What does it show? Can you see us clearly?!"

Sam nodded, "Babe, I already have Eric on it. He's sending a cease and desist and trying to subpoena the site owner. So far it seems to be contained...and no...you can't tell it's you at all. To try and avoid further trouble, the person who edited the video censored our faces. No one can tell it's you, April."

April kept her questions in rapid fire, "What are we doing in it?"

"What we did almost every waking moment while we were in Tahiti, sweetie. And fifteen minutes of it."

"Oh, Sammy!" 

"Sweetie...relax."

"Don't tell me to relax, Sam!"

Sam rolled his lips and then slowly nodded. She had every right to be freaking out. Their most intimate moments were now up for grabs online for people to masturbate to.

"Who else knows? Leslie can't possibly be the only one, Sam. There's no way that woman can keep her mouth shut."

Here is where Sam was torn. He wanted to be honest with her and yet he didn't exactly know if he wanted her to know Kyle had seen it. And likely saved choice screen grabs from it.

"She's been sworn to secrecy. She's the one who told me and wanted us to know so we could do something about it," he lied. He had made the decision, something he had thought about earlier, that it was best to keep her in the dark about the four other known people who had seen the thing. Sam's hope was no one would exactly stumble over it as easily as Kyle and Raine. He hoped Eric would come through and get the thing yanked off the site and find any other links to it. It was going to take some investigating, but he knew if anyone could locate the originator of the video and shut down all other copies of it, it would be Eric.

April hadn't exactly been pleased that Eric would know about the video. That added another party. She could only imagine if Sam's other employees had seen it, especially Kyle. A vision of him with his hand down his pants almost made her want to wretch. 

"God. If Kyle and the others see it..."

"Babe."

"I can just see...oh gross," she said, thinking again of Kyle.

"April, sweetie. Just don't get ahead of yourself. It's going to be gone before you know it and..."

April then realized Sam had something that made her think Layla was an alias, "Layla...she's not who she said she was, was she?"

Sam nodded his head ruefully, "I hunted her down. She's a ghost."

April shook her head, "I knew she was full of it. Something didn't seem right. It all was too weird. How she approached us, how attached she seemed to be to you so quickly. She's probably some former porn queen."

Sam smiled softly, "Yep. Well. You won't be, my dear. We'll get the damn thing off the net without anyone else seeing it. It's a pretty specific little site."

April was thinking and then looked at him.

"Is it hot?" she said, looking at him.

His eyes narrowed for a moment, trying to read her first, "Yeah...it's. Us."

April looked away for a moment and then back at Sam, "I want to see it. I want to see what we look like."


	92. Chapter 92

April had video of Sam and her having sex but it was less intense than this. Sam had at first been leery of showing her the video since his whole studio had seen bits and pieces of it. What little he had seen had been very erotic and had he not known about everyone seeing it he likely would've wanted to watch it repeatedly. Now his wife wanted to see it, and apparently Leslie seeing it didn't bother her. Sam had apparently done a good enough job of assuring April it would be removed.

He reached over for his tablet and brought up the link and sighed, handing it over to April. 

April situated herself, laying down, her head on Sam's chest, Sam on his back, and he watched her click on the link. 

The video opened with April losing her mind as she rode Sam. She immediately remembered this session and how hot it had been. She noticed she was riding Sam with a mission; she wanted to come hard and quick and keep going and going. "God," April breathed.

Sam looked down at her warily. He didn't know if she was going to like it at first and then realize when she saw there were over a hundred hits, just how vulnerable and out there it made her. 

April was absolutely loving it, however. She was getting turned on and sat up. "My hair was sticking to my back, I remember it was so hot," April said. Sam nodded, "Sweetheart, you were hellbent that day, that is for sure."

April looked back down and continued watching the video. She could feel her body responding to the orgasm she was having there on the screen. She bit her lower lip and Sam smiled.

"Totally not the reaction I expected, babe," he said.

April smirked, "I think now that I see you can't tell it's me...and only Leslie saw it...it's damn hot."

"Shit. Leslie doesn't bother you?"

"No. She's kinda sexy."

Sam shook his head, making April go, "What?"

"Nothing, babe. I just can't believe you find Leslie sexy."

April nodded, "I mean yeah...I know you are probably ticked now, but if we didn't know her..."

"Don't say it. Besides. You're not a threesome type, sweetheart."

"I know," she said and then put the tablet down. She was only wearing a shirt, Sam absolutely nothing and she moved towards him and straddled him.

Her cleft was running hot and it was wet. Sam uttered, "Damn, girl...turned on, huh?"

April didn't answer and started grinding, "You know, Sammy...I never liked sex much until I met you. It was just..." she looked away and then back down at him, "...something to satisfy my boyfriend with."

He grinned at her, "Yeah?"

"Yes. But with you," she started to slowly roll, his cock growing harder and bigger as her body grinded down on him, "...I love to fuck you, Sam. You make me insane."

"Do I?"

"God yes, Sammy. You turn me out."

"Made you a bad girl, I bet. You're always wanting me to fuck you. I'm always happy to oblige."

April was lost in what she was doing and he thought she was going to take hold of his now massively erect cock, and push it inside her. She didn't and he felt the delicious denial work at him.

"Sammy...what does it feel like to fuck me? Tell me..." she breathed.

Sam lifted the shirt she was wearing and she helped him pull it off her. Her full breasts looked magnificent and Sam brought his thighs up to bring her closer on his lap. He kissed her cleavage, his hands on her ass and he breathed, "It feels like a hot, slick, tight grip...like someone is stretching a rubberband to it's brink around something. A pulling and a...." he was fighting the urge to take his cock and slam it up into her, "...ache...of something pulling me towards the brink," his mind was having trouble finding words in his state, "Something goddamned terrific."

April reached down and took ahold of him and helped him push into her.

"Ahhh," she cried out, "Sammy...please please please..."

"Shhh, baby...I'll help you get there. Just listen to my voice..."

"K"

"Grind hard on me like you're doing and let that hair all over me...." her hair was now in his face, her lips open and her eyes closed, "...that's it...fuck me for all it's worth. I want you to use me. Mate with me, baby. Drive yourself crazy on me...it's what your husband is here for. I have all the time in the world..."

April was grinding harder and breathing hard. She sounded like that day in Tahiti. Sam wanted to bring her there.

"Now, imagine us in that little place down by the ocean...your body slick, the scent of flowers, the sea breeze..." his voice came out through his teeth next, " _my cock filling up that sweet little pink pussy of yours_..."

"Sammy...yesss..."

"Just us two...no one around for miles...your bikini on the floor, your hands on my throat..." his hands brought her hands to his neck. She smiled, her eyes barely open.

"Squeeze my fucking neck, baby...I love that shit...like you did that day. Fucking lose your shit, baby..."

She squeezed and he said, "Harder...and get ready....to fuckin' come, April...."

April nodded and he told her, "As soon as you start baby, I'm gonna cum all up in you...fill you up...now go off on me..."

April started bearing down hard, "Hhhhh...hhhhh...hhhhh...." she breathed hard, Sam echoing her. She started bearing down more, slowing, slowing...

She cried out her climax, her body undulating as she rode it out, Sam's orgasm accompanying hers. Her hands released off his thick neck and she placed her hands on his chest, which was puffed and hot from their exercise.

"Sammy," she cried-moaned, "You make me....feel so gooooood...."


	93. Chapter 93

~Weekend of Halloween~

Several months had passed since the discovery of the video. Eric, Sam's attorney, had successfully had the video taken down off the website and yet had found it on three other sites. Someone had even named Sam and April on one of the sites, "Jesse and Katrina Fuck in the Islands" being one of the titles. The person who had the video appeared to be a person who pulled it off the original amateur site and was unrelated to "Layla." Eric had those sites take their videos down and was able to find out the true identity of Layla Jensen. Her legal name had indeed been Layla, but her last name was not Jensen. She was not impossibly wealthy but instead the ex-wife of a man who had met her in porn. Eric had served her with a lawsuit and Sam had pressed charges. The issue is Layla had disappeared, likely to the islands. 

Sam didn't want to focus on Layla. His birthday was October 31 and April had planned a huge party for him the Saturday before Halloween, which fell on a week day. She had Shana and Evan help her with the invite list. It was her and Sam's second batch of birthdays together, as they had almost been together two years. This time around April wanted to make the most of Sammy being born on Halloween. She couldn't believe he never had a Halloween-themed birthday party in his life, not even as a kid.

"Mom didn't have money for that, April," he said, and added that he wasn't going to dress up. He and April had just had their showers and Shana was out in the living room with Declan and Gracie. The next door neighbor was going to come and get the kids as the party would be too rowdy and too adult for them.

"I really wish you would dress up, Sam. I'm dressing up. So is everyone else," April said. The party was in a few hours and she and Shana had set up everything, save for the booze, which Kyle, Evan, and Bart were handling. They were expecting fifty people that night the Kyle said there would be "more kegs than legs" at the party.

Sam was clipping his beard in the dresser mirror over a towel and he shook his head. His green eyes cut over at April. She had been bugging him about dressing up for weeks.

"Babe, I'm not gonna dress up. For the last time," he said. April came by smiling and looked into the mirror, their eyes meeting. 

"You'd look so sexy in a number of things. I'd pay a hundred dollars just to see you dress up as a cop," she said.

Sam laughed, "That's the last thing I'd ever agree to dress up as. I'd dress in drag first, April."

She put her head against his arm and she made a pouty face, "Please...dress as something, please....please..."

"Yeah, baby...beg me," he teased and kissed her head.

She walked away and went to get her costume. She was seven months pregnant and wanted to wear something that played upon her figure. She had kept the entire thing secret but finally brought it out.

Sam loved it and laughed, "Wow! Did you come up with that by yourself?"

April shook her head and said she saw it online. She was going to dress up as a gumball machine, the glass part that held the gumballs would be her belly. The "gumballs" were little pompoms one could find in a crafts store and the "glass" was little more than a big felt circle the gumballs would be attached to. She was wearing red leggings and her hair would be up with a little red cap.

"I can't wait for everyone to see it," she said, happy at her work.

"You're going to be even more adorable than you already are, baby," he said.

April went to her dresser and started to put her outfit on and then went back to complaining about the lack of a costume for Sam.

"Damn it, April," Sam said. She laughed and he then made a split second decision.

He went to the bathroom, got out his more formidable beard clippers and started to take his entire beard off.

"Sammy!" April clapped her hands together.

He leered at her, "I would rather not hear you go on and on about the costume and yet I refuse to dress up. You're going to have to settle for a middle ground and damn it if you don't owe me, woman!'

April was ecstatic. She loved how more intense Sam's eyes would get when he had no beard. Within minutes he would be clean-shaven, complain that he looked like a boy, but reveal the full lips and gorgeous face he had underneath.

There was a knock at the door and since April was mostly in her costume and Sam had on jeans she said "Come in!"

Shana appeared, "I heard a commotion. Is Sammy wearing a costume?"

April smiled and pointed to the bathroom. Shana, who was dressed as an Anime character saw Sam and jumped up and down.

"Sammy's gonna shave! Sammy's gonna shave!" She said again and again.

Sam rolled his eyes, half his beard and 'stache gone, clanging the razor against the sink, "Ya know, ladies, I'm not ugly with the face sweater. You act like I look like an old gold miner or some shit."

"Sammy, you just look so suave without it. Like a whole new man!" Shana admitted. April agreed.

"I love you with or without the beard, honey. It's just you have an incredible face. Literally, you're the most handsome man I've ever known," April said. Sam smiled back at her from the mirror. He was blushing a little and he winked at her.

"I am quite the handsome fucker, aren't I?" he joked.

Shana turned to April, "I think Kyle and Evan are just around the corner and that Orsay guy Sam hired last week, he's coming with Leslie."

"Okay, good. Yeah, I had wanted some people to come earlier and help out. I think everyone will be here within two hours so we're running good time."

Sam had completely shaved off his beard and was coming out of the bathroom. He had shaving cream that had fallen on his chest and Shana scooped it off with her finger. Sam had been looking at April who was too busy falling in love with his face all over again to notice Shana's hand sweeping across his pectoral.

"April, this is the last time I shave, you got that?"

"Mmm hmmm..."

He turned to Shana, "And you, young lady, why don't you take the kids over to the neighbors for...how far away are Kyle and Evan?"

Shana answered, "Allegedly they're five minutes away."

Sam turned back to April, "Do you think I can stick my fingers in the gumball machine and fish out a prize?"


	94. Chapter 94

10 pm

Sam's birthday-Halloween party was going as April had planned it. Everyone she had invited had showed and nearly everyone had worn a costume like she had asked. Sam got heat for not dressing up and was mercilessly picked on by his employees and buddies for shaving his heard. His friend Bart had smacked Sam in the face, which had made April jump out of her skin. She yelled at them when she realized this was how they messed with one another. Sam and Bart and the other rougher guys he knew all liked to act immature and outdo each other with drinking. She knew her husband could take a lot of alcohol, and she was happy he didn't have to drive, but April was getting a little irritated at what seemed to be the third drinking contest he started up. Outside of this, everyone was having a great time and she was happy her children were next door, snug in bed at the neighbors.

Leslie had arrived in a skin-tight, shiny devil costume, her cleavage pumped up and nearly spilling out of the top of her outfit. Kyle had been drooling, as had most of the men there, save for Sam and Evan. Orsay, who clearly didn't like women had still taken a shot off Leslie's chest, to the cheers of all the biker men around. Orsay, Sam, and Leslie went way back to the days of NYC. April liked him but tell he could get out of control when around Leslie.

Raine was there, a girl who had been all over Kyle and yet a sexual dynamic between her and Leslie was obvious to April. Raine was dressed as a 40s/50s pinup girl and was wearing hotpants, platform pumps, and her hair was up in a bandana with metal clips. She and Leslie kept making eyes at one another and Kyle was narrowing his eyes at the whole thing. As April stood amongst the food setup on the back deck area near the pool, watching their interaction go down, Evan came up. "I think Kyle is probably going to lose his girlfriend tonight," he laughed. His own girlfriend Machiko was next to him and added, "Yeah, Evan's filled me in on all that, April...I bet about five dollars there's going to be something funny going down by the end of the party." April liked Machiko. She was a good match for Evan and a very witty girl. Machiko made the same observations about the Orion employees and all the crazy stuff that went down with them like April did. "I hope Kyle isn't too hurt, though," April said. Evan laughed, "Knowing Kyle he'll somehow have another girlfriend before the end of the night."

Sam came over, very inebriated, and put his arms around April, kissing her, "Babe...I can't promise that I won't light up tonight, k?" April shook her head and wished she could grab the end of his beard and pull it gently. She took his bare chin and they kissed again, "Sam, get it out of your system tonight, because come tomorrow when the kids are back, it's going in the toilet." "Aw, lil mama..." "And keep it away from me. Our baby can't breathe it in."

Sam growled and snogged April again, "She'll be okay, sweetie." 

"Outside and away from me, Sam."

"I know, I know..." he said and turned to Evan, "Ev! Smoke with us!"

Evan looked at Machiko and then at Sam again, "Sure, Sammy."

Sam then took a premade drink off the table that had a cherry already in it and plopped the cherry in his mouth, staring at April. He turned and went in the direction of the area out by the pool where his stoner friends were congregated and likely already smoking.

April rubbed her stomach. They had learned a few months prior that they were having a little girl. A name had already been chosen, Eleanor Rose, just like Sam's mom, or Ellie for short. Sam had been so excited he went out and bought a whole room of pink things, letting Gracie help him with the decorating. April had to put her foot down when Sam wanted to splurge on a massively expensive girly baby bed. The man had been more excited for a little girl than he had for his first baby boy. Sam absolutely loved Declan, but April could tell he was made for being the daddy to little girls. His protective nature and his short life with his mother had made him that way. 

 

At 1am Sam and his friends were still carrying on outside. A lot of the people who didn't want to get hammered anymore or smoke out had opted to come inside. Shana and Machiko had started watching one of the latest horror movies and about ten people were watching with them on Sam and April's huge nearly wall-sized TV. Shana screamed at one point and this made everyone else get excited, too. Everyone was laughing and having fun and April was getting incredibly tired. She wanted to go lay down but being the genteel southern girl she was raised to be, she couldn't leave the party she was hosting. Miranda, who had been watching the movie, saw April and came up.

"Honey, you look tired. I got this for you," Miranda had said. April truly loved that woman. She looked like a stereotypical biker woman, and she was one, but she was one of the sweetest, most selfless women on the planet. 

"Oh, Miranda, it's okay. I've just been up since 5 am..."

"More the reason you need to head on to bed. Don't you worry about the food. I will put this away. And, don't worry about your man. I won't allow my husband and the boys to let him go on much longer. If there's one thing they know, it's do as Miranda says when Miranda says it. I'm fixin' to go out there."

April hugged Miranda, who had been dressed as a fairy. Miranda was likely going to get the food put away in a snap and then go tell the men they needed to wind down. April imagined a lot of people would be staying over, which was usually the name of the game at Sam's parties. No one was to drive after drinking, no matter how well you handled alcohol.

 

April went to her bedroom and quickly got out of her gumball machine costume. She let her hair down and found one of Sam's shirts like she always loved and some sweatpants. She was in bed in no time, relaxing into Sam's side of the bed. She wanted to lay on his side of the bed since it was pushed down more into the mattress. Turning off the light in the room, and only leaving a small night light, she checked in on her children and her neighbor friend said they'd had a fun time with her kids and were now fast asleep.

April could hear her husband laugh out loud out back and she fell asleep hoping he didn't wake her for drunken high sex.

 

Sam wandered past the people sleeping in his living room. Shana was spread out on one of the three couches and he made note of his friends Lenny and Bart on the other couches. If they touched Shana, they'd be dead. He never knew those two to be bad men, so he shrugged off his drunken rush to judgment. He stumbled to the stairs that led up to a guest bedroom. Once he got up there he heard something he probably shouldn't hear, and quickly turned around. He had no idea how many people stayed over but he was sure it was a lot.

"Where's my baby?" he asked, and stumbled down the hall to his bedroom and April. When he opened the door he saw she was fast asleep and in his spot. He tore off his shirt and unzipped his jeans but couldn't get them off. He was able to kick off his shoes and he climbed in bed a little harder than he wanted and laid down behind his wife.

"June bug...I am...shitfaced."

April mumbled something and he kissed her shoulder. It sounded like she said to not throw up in the bed, but that sounded silly.

"I can..." he was on the cusp of passing out, his eyes blinking, "...hold my beer. All I had."

She didn't say anything else and he felt like he was slipping away into drunk sleep when the door to their bedroom opened.

It was Leslie and Raine. Raine curled her finger at Sam and Leslie's hands went to Raine's breasts, squeezing them.

"Come with us, Sammy..." Raine said, her voice sounding like honey.

 

Sam slipped back out of bed, somehow feeling he could walk better. He looked back and April was fast sleep.

Leslie and Raine were in the hallway and were making their way to the stairs to the guest bedroom.

Sam followed, his legs somehow moving him forward despite him feeling out of touch with them. His locomotion was controlled by some kind of force and he just went with it. Leslie's shiny red-clad ass and hips swayed as she went up the stairs in front of him. She turned and looked down at Sam and took him by the hand. Raine was holding her other hand, "Come on, Sammy," Leslie said.

Once they all got into the room, Leslie locked the door. Raine unzipped the front of Leslie's devil outfit to reveal red lacy underwear; a bra and T-back thong. Raine took the pins and bandana out of her hair and shook her head, the curls falling. She took her gingham shirt off. She was wearing a little pink bra with a bow at the cleavage.

Raine and Leslie bypassed Sam and started making out, falling onto the queen bed.

Sam stood there, his eyes glaring into them as the women were kissing each other deeply, red lipstick not smeared, kitten eye somehow not smudged. Their moans made his cock throb against his boxers and he tried to pull at his jeans to come off but they wouldn't.

Leslie was on her back, Raine tribbing against her. "Bitch, you make me so wet," Leslie breathed into Raine's mouth.

"Take your panties off..." Raine answered, her breath catching.

Sam was hurting, the image before him making his blood sizzle in his veins. He wanted to watch them go at it, and yet he wanted to join in.

Raine turned to Sam, "Don't just stand there, stupid."

Sam's eyes burned and he came down on his knees, and made his way over to the bed, "Can I watch you fuck?" he asked.

Leslie turned to him, Raine pulling her panties off and then her own. "You can fuck us. You know you want to, Sam. It's been a long time...coming."

He noticed their bare bodies were now scissoring and the moisture was building, Raine cutting her eyes at Sam, "I'll suck your cock while I fuck her...or you can fuck me while I eat her out...your call, Sammy."

Sam pulled at his jeans furiously, feeling dumb for how long it took to get them off. The boxers took a while, as well, and he nearly ripped them off his body. He pulled himself up and the three naked bodies all came together on the bed. Sam got behind Raine and pushed his cock into her ass and she cried out. "Keep fucking Lez, baby..." he ordered. "Oh God, Sammy...I can feel you, too," Leslie cried out. Sam shook his head, looking past Raine, who he pulled back to his chest, and down at Leslie who she was still grinding on, "Leslie, is it my imagination or are you finally going to come because of me? Checkmate, Sammy." Leslie grinned. Sam was going to make them both come at the same time.

Raine was breathlessly riding Leslie, while also full of Sam, her sex about to explode into orgasm. Leslie looked like she couldn't take the pressure of Raine's body grinding on her along with Sam pressing Raine even farther into her. Leslie and Sam's eyes met and held as he kept fucking Raine. It wasn't before long that the girls started to climax in unison and Sam grinned darkly at Leslie.

"Fucking hell, I'm squir...oh Leslie...feel that?" Raine cried. Sam could see Leslie was too far gone, her eyes rolling back into her head.

 

April kicked in bed in her sleep and woke Sam. He jerked and was taken out of a dream he had been having, the last thing he had remembered before drifting off was kissing April's shoulder. The dream escaped him but he thought he had just dreamt of Leslie and Raine. "For fuck's sake," he said and felt his hard cock between his legs. 

He wasn't going to smoke that same shit again.


	95. Chapter 95

April woke up around 4 am to Sam puking in the bathroom. He sounded like he was going to dislodge his diaphragm and she wondered just what all he really drank. He had claimed just beer but she knew him better. She had never experienced him getting sick from drinking so this must've been some wild drink interaction. Or something else.

She knocked on the door, "Sammy, you need anything?"

He opened the door and looked at her, eyes bloodshot and hair a mess. She had forgotten he had shaved and was used to seeing a bearded face looking back at her.

He coughed and said he was just going to drink some water. April nodded and rubbed her belly. She winced, feeling her back seize up again. She felt like she had numbness in her legs. Her sciatica was likely pinched, which worried her. She had two more months of this and was only going to get bigger. Sam turned and went back to the sink.

Sam closed his eyes after drinking a long swig of water from the cup in the bathroom. He held his head back for a second, gargled and then spit out. His eyes caught his wife in the mirror and he stopped, "Sweetheart, you need to lay down, really...I'm okay."

"I know, I just never heard my Sammy get sick like this," she said, concerned.

He had been leaned over a little at this point, his hands on the sink, eyes intense, "April, there's been a whole lot of times I've been ten times sicker. I'll be okay. Go lay down. Miranda told me your back was hurting."

"Yeah. It was never this bad before," she admitted.

Sam nodded. His face was so handsome she couldn't stop looking at him for a moment. He turned and led her back to the bed, "Do I have to tuck you in?"

She lay down and he went back to the bathroom. She mentioned he had been moaning in his sleep earlier and he closed his eyes. He hope she didn't hear him moan anyone's name. He had a kinky yet disturbing dream earlier, one he couldn't imagine in real life. The thought of sharing a girl with Leslie again turned him off completely.

When Sam got back to the bed April was trying to reach back and rub her lower back. He could only imagine the back pain she was having, her stomach swollen and pulling her spine out of order. He crawled in bed behind her after having swished mouthwash and his hands went to her back, slowly kneading the knots out.

"Sammy, I love you...I love you..." she murmured.

"Love you, too. Just relax."

"You're the perfect daddy and husband," she continued.

"Did you call me daddy?"

"Yes."

He kept up his magic hands, pushing down on her lower back and the swell of her rear, his hands softly caressing her belly. This was better than sex to April at this point, him just trying to relieve her pain. Her head went back against him and he whispered in her ear, "Thank you for the amazing party. I haven't had a party thrown for me since I was in New York. I enjoyed it and I think everyone else did, too."

April was in a daze from the amazing rub down she was getting. She half wondered if Sam had a career as a massage therapist besides tattoo artist. His strong hands easily worked her muscles and then softly caressed her sensitive areas. "You're...welcome...uhhh...God that feels good."

"I don't want you picking up our son or standing for long bouts of time..."

"I have to hold Declan..."

"I'll place him in your arms, june bug. Your back is pulled out. Miranda knows. She's had five kids, babe."

"Sam."

"April."

"Sam."

"Keep it up."

Before she could protest further she started to drift off to sleep. As many times as she's get upset at this man he was still absolutely amazing. He was likely hung over still but all he cared about was massaging her to sleep. She knew she needed to stop trying to pick up her 14 month old son and let Sam handle things. She needed to think about the little body she was carrying inside her.

***

2 months later.

April had been walking back and forth pacing and feeling like a beached whale, as she called it, as her sister tended to the kids at the Orion house. She had been feeling labor contractions for a few days, but her doctor had told her it was still too soon to go to the hospital. She was tired, her belly stretched to the limit, ankles swollen, back hurting worse than before, and having to pee constantly. Sam had gone to work that morning and had told Rebecca to let him know as soon as the contractions got closer. Rebecca was to call the neighbor, drop the kids with them and Sam would be there in a minute to collect his wife. Rebecca had told Sam, "What is wrong with me dropping off the kids and then driving April to the hospital? Am I suddenly a bad driver now?" Sam had held his tongue and just said, "I'm going to drive my wife to the hospital. She's not going to automatically go into labor and deliver in the house. I can get there." Rebecca told Sam his chivalry was irritating. He ignored that comment and told her his terms.

Sam was nervous that Rebecca would somehow botch everything. He couldn't stand the woman and the feeling was mutual out of her. He would've much rather had Corinne there to care for April, but April didn't want to pull her mother from being there for Leonard and his ongoing cancer treatments. 'Becky' would have to be their option. He almost felt like sending Shana over there but needed her too badly at the studio.

April kept walking, feeling like it somehow made her feel better and calm her nerves. She would sit for a moment when she felt her back hurting. She wasn't sure if her contractions were closer or just imagining it. Something didn't feel right and she went to go lay down. "Are you okay with Gracie and Declan?" she asked her sister. "Are you going to lay down?" Rebecca asked her. "Yes, I feel..." April then stopped. She felt something give way and it was her water.

"OH SHIT!" she yelped, "Becky, my water broke!"

Rebecca's eyes got big and she quickly got up from the table where the kids were eating breakfast. She fumbled with her cell to call the neighbor and Gracie asked what was happening, "April's going to have your sister!" Rebecca freaked and frantically called the neighbor to come over. She was technically supposed to bring the kids over but she couldn't remember the instructions. The neighbor acknowledged and Rebecca was still freaking out, "Okay, okay, okay...where's your bag?"

April breathed and pointed, "Over there." The bag was on a trunk near the door. She had everything in it, including her purse.

"Aunt Rebecca, I think April is going to have the baby here," Gracie said, not helping the situation.

April was clutching her stomach and she shook her head, trying to calm her sister, "Not going to happen, Gracie...just wait for Patricia to come over...she'll watch the kids and....oh God..."

Rebecca jumped and Gracie looked at her. April had no time to get onto her sister but told her to text Sam.

Patricia was at the door in no time and April had Rebecca text Sam.

REBECCA: Your wife is going to the hospital. I'm driving. She wants you to meet us there.

Sam was touching up a portrait of a client's kid on their arm when he got the text. "FUCK!" he said and told the client, a friend named Jerry, to raincheck him because his wife was in labor. Jerry agreed and Sam hurried out, not bothering to speak to anyone, or acknowledge the people in the lobby who were clapping for the good news.

He was angry at Rebecca for changing the plans but was going to do as April instructed and meet them at the hospital. He fumbled with his keys, cursing and finally got them in the ignition and grinded the starter. Music started blaring and he was too much in a hurry to even turn it down. He peeled backwards, tires kicking up parking lot gravel and then slammed it into Drive. As he reared out of the lot, he realized he forgot to text Rebecca back so he smashed the button to turn the radio off, and called her phone.

Rebecca was loading April into her car when her phone rang.

She answered it when they got in and Sam was on speaker. "Rebecca?!"

"Hello?!" Rebecca answered nervously.

"April, hold on tight, sweetie...I'll be there in ten minutes!

"Sammy!" she wailed. Sam was about to go out of his mind hearing his wife. She was clearly in the throes of labor pains at this point. He suspected her back pain that morning had really been more than just her usual aches.

"Rebecca! Drive steady...get there in one piece," he said.

"Sam, stop making me nervous and I can!"

Sam refused to get off the phone with them and kept telling April to breathe. April was doing just that but this baby seemed to not want to wait. She almost felt as if the baby was going to tear out of her within the hour.

He heard April grunting and groaning and his knuckles cracked while he held the steering wheel. He was speeding at 90 mph in a 45 and not paying as close attention as he should. He narrowly missed a dump truck and took a curve after that too quickly. The way he calculated it, both he and April would converge on the hospital at about the same time, which was now eight minutes away.

April was holding onto the seat near her thighs, breathing through the pain, which felt like twenty menstrual cramps at once. Her sister was making good time, besides being wide-eyed scared and looking over at her one too many times.

Sam kept talking to April right up until three minutes away when she and Rebecca heard a loud commotion of noise on Sam's end. There were what sounded like squealing tires and then the two of them couldn't hear Sam talking anymore. April was in too much pain to register what happened but to Rebecca it sounded like Sam had maybe hit something. She was too afraid to ask if he was still there and just kept moving on.

As they pulled under the Emergency Room canopy, April called out to her husband, hoping like mad that he was there already, "Sammy? Sam!"

Rebecca was out and running, waving her hands to get an orderly and a nurse over with a wheelchair. They were opening the door and April was looking around trying to find her husband.

"Where's Sam?!" April started hyperventilating and the nurse tried to calm her down. Rebecca didn't know what happened but when she looked down the street she saw Sam's truck was on it's side in the middle of the intersection.

"Oh shit," she said and looked over at her sister who was hurriedly being wheeled in.

"SAMMY!" April yelled, not knowing if he was there yet.

  


April was screaming as the doctors tried to put her feet in the stirrups, "WHERE'S MY HUSBAND?!"

Rebecca was wringing her hands and didn't know what to do. The father of her sister's baby was possibly injured out on the road and yet she didn't want April to know that yet. The first thing that needed to happen was April deliver Eleanor without further distress. April looked at Rebecca, her eyes like a frightened animal's. April wanted to know where Sam was.

Suddenly everyone in the labor and delivery room turned and saw a man with a huge gash across his face barge in, "Sir!" one of the nurses yelled, "Someone call Security!"

Three male nurses tried to hold back what turned out to be Sam. April cried out for him and he somehow managed to push through the barrage of arms holding him back. Rebecca yelled that this was April's husband and the male nurses, while still wrangling with Sam, let go finally but with confusion on their faces.

"Get Dr. Townsend! His mandible is showing through the skin!" the OB-GYN called out. Sam pushed the male nurses away who tried to fool with him and he made his way over to his wife who was screaming out her labor pains. Her eyes were wide and her face soaked in new tears as she saw Sam had gotten into what was clearly a car accident. He went to talk and was missing some teeth, she could already see.

"Pooooothh..." he tried to say push to April. Everyone in the labor and delivery room, five nurses, one doctor, Rebecca, and April were in shock that Sam was even upright and not passed out.

April pushed hard, her pain almost alleviating a little when she saw Sam's mangled face. She couldn't imagine what that had to feel like and suddenly a baby coming through her body seemed routine, controlled. Sam grabbed her hand and glared at the nurses as they tried to tend to him with the newly arrived Dr. Townsend, who said, "Holy, shit."

Sam slapped away their help and Dr. Townsend backed off, truly in wonder. He had seen this kind of injury before and realized Sam had likely been cut by windshield and possibly hit the dashboard of his car. Either that or he tried to shave with a chainsaw.

April pushed hard for fifteen more minutes, screaming, growling, cracking the bones in Sam's hand. When Eleanor finally came and was held up, Sam started crying when he saw her. He had also started to look pale and almost fell back. Security had arrived and they and Dr. Townsend had him rushed away to the O/R.

Eleanor was not even finished crying when her father was dispatched out of the room and April wept because Sam missed getting to share the rest of this moment with them. Rebecca had been jolted to her very core by the blood and emotion at that moment. She was shaking when she helped the nurse bring Eleanor to April. The OB-GYN was sewing April up, who had torn and Rebecca made up her mind at that very moment; kids were not for her.


	96. Chapter 96

Sam had been taken to surgery to have the gaping wide gash that ran from his chin up his cheek treated and sewn shut. He would later find he had a broken clavicle and his left orbital bone had been fractured. He had lost a fair amount of blood an at one point two male nurses had to pin him down on the operating room table before they administered anesthesia and other medications. He wanted to see his little girl and his wife and Dr. Townsend, who was brave enough to lean down and get in Sam's face told him, "Mr. O'Brien...listen to me. They're fine. You will see them soon enough. We have to take care of you before you lose more blood. You have a gaping hole on the left side of your face." Sam's nostrils flared and he grinded his teeth in anger. The doctor was right but Sam was experiencing an adrenalin rush that was making him downright hard to contain; the rush to the hospital, the accident, the blood loss, was all culminating into one big seething problem. 

After Townsend had set him straight, he and the nurses went to work on trying to get pain meds and antibiotics into Sam. It was at that time that Sam felt his chest get cold. A young female nurse was cutting his shirt open with scissors so they could get to his clavicle and check his sternum. Sam looked into the girl's eyes and she held his for a moment. She was a pretty redhead that reminded him of his mother and he just stared at her. The girl, along with the other female nurses, had been at first taken aback by Sam's completely tattooed torso and it made it hard to see how bad his injuries had been.

It was hours later when Sam came back from getting an x-ray of the chest and a CT of the head, that they found the breaks. He had protested as he was almost wheeled into a room for overnight observation. Dr. Townsend had followed Sam in and told him, "Your wife is staying overnight in the Post-Labor and Delivery Department. We can have a bed set up in there for you but you both have to get rest."

Sam could've kissed Dr. Townsend and the man immediately had told him he'll get someone to wheel him to April and Eleanor.

Sam refused to be in a wheelchair any longer and although Dr. Townsend had at first tried to push the matter, he gave up. He could tell Sam just wasn't going to listen. It was against protocol but he didn't force Sam to be wheeled down to April's room.

 

April had been sleeping when Sam came into her room. Eleanor was in a little bed pulled next to April and Rebecca was still in the room, sitting in a chair. Rebecca had gasped when she saw Sam's face, half of it covered in gauze and a sling across his shoulders for his clavicle. He was wearing a shirt they gave him that looked like hospital gown material and he had on pants that resembled scrubs. He felt like a jackass but all that flew out the window when he saw his baby girl.

Sam pulled up a chair, wincing, Rebecca raising for a moment to help. He got the chair pulled up and looked over at his sleeping wife. His eyes were misty and he whispered, "Baby, you did it again...I am so proud of you..."

The sweetness made Rebecca yearn for a man like him. Richard was a kind man, but he wasn't as emotionally raw as Sam. Sam made her want him more and more every time she saw him.

April didn't wake, as she was on pain medication. The doctor had let her breastfeed Eleanor for a moment, but then the pain of where she had been sewn up as too unbearable, and they had to administer drugs to her. She had an icepack down there currently and the nurse would be in soon to remove it. 

Sam looked down at Eleanor and put his finger in her grasp. She was wearing a little pink striped beanie, white longsleeve top, and had a blanket with cartoon elephants on it. He wanted to wake her and see her eyes. He prayed this baby at least looked like April, as he had felt bad that Declan had picked up none of April's features. 

"Rebecca, could you come and get Ellie out of her bed here, I want to hold her," he said. He was able to talk a little better after the few teeth he lost were removed. He had to see a dental surgeon after that and get fake teeth put in, something that he was dreading.

Rebecca got up and came over and softly picked up her niece and admired her as she handed her over to Sam, who was trying to not strain his clavicle too hard. When Rebecca softly traded Eleanor off from her arms to Sam's, the baby's eyes opened for a moment.

Sam gasped and smiled, "She has brown eyes, like April," he said and a tear dropped from his battered left eye. He was in awe of Eleanor and with a small bit of difficulty held her to him for a moment to smell her. The wonderful new baby smell came at Sam and he kissed her cheek, careful to not get anything on her. He wasn't bleeding through the gauze but could see that happening soon.

He cradled her and looked down, his daughter's eyes bleary but looking up at him for a moment, "Hello little princess," he said softly, "I'm your daddy and I'm sorry I'm so ugly."

Rebecca hovered looking down at Eleanor, too. She could tell the little girl was going to resemble her sister and she could see Sam was falling in love with her right then and there.

"Ellie, you are so loved, so loved..." he kept talking to her and she made a little baby sound. He took his hand, a dark contrast against her soft white skin and softly caressed her cheek. He had remembered Gracie loved that when she was a baby, to be softly caressed there. It made Eleanor yawn and peacefully fall back asleep.

He handed his daughter back to Rebecca, who put Eleanor back in her little glass bed. It was a wheelable nursery bed and an attendant would be in at any moment to come get Eleanor.

Sam got up and went to lay down on the other bed they had in there. The hospital had accommodated him and wheeled a bed in so he could be next to April. He spoke to Rebecca out of kindness for the first time, since they met.

"Thank you for driving April up here and getting everyone here safely, Rebecca," he said. He turned and looked at her after saying it and she took in his haunting green eyes. She would've given anything to have those eyes looking down at her, challenging her to look away, as he bear down on her. How April wasn't a clingy wreck she couldn't understand. Had Sam been her man, she'd never let him out of the house. 

Rebecca quickly cleared her mind and nodded, "I'd do anything for my sister and my niece."

Sam nodded, noting she was careful to not include him in that. He knew she had to keep up the act of despising him, but he also knew the heat that Rebecca put off for him could be sliced with a knife.

He looked over and then said, "I will take care of our little April and my baby girl. You go home and get some sleep."

Rebecca regarded him for a moment and then got up with her purse and came over to April's bed. She leaned in and kissed her sister's forehead and told her she loved her. "I'll be back tomorrow, April," she added and then walked around the bed and bent down to kiss Eleanor, "I love you," she said and then looked at Sam. 

"See you tomorrow, Sam."

He nodded and watched her walk out the door as the nursing assistant came in to get Eleanor. Sam proceeded to ask her a few questions and the assistant assured him Eleanor would be safe and monitored 24/7 in the nursery. He had acted the same with Gracie and Declan. He nodded and watched the young girl wheel his daughter away down the hall.

He turned and saw April looking at him.

"Sammy? Oh no..." and she started sobbing, "...your face."

Sam came over to her quickly and she lifted her arms, which had an IV and monitor wires on them and she touched his face.

He tried to joke, "The item you like the most is just fine...THAT didn't get hurt...and don't mind my mug."

She was still crying and he leaned in and told her, "Dr. Townsend, the guy who worked on me, said it's going to produce a wicked nasty scar...but I'm not going to be deformed, babe."

April wasn't being shallow, she just didn't want Sam to have to have a disfigurement. She was also crying out of relief that he wasn't dead, her thoughts going back to the man with the wide green eyes and half bloodied face coming into the Labor and Delivery Room. It had been too much and yet he ignored the pain and the obvious threat to his life just to see his daughter be born.

"I just don't want you to have to have this now...I don't like that you're hurt, Sammy," she looked down at the odd sling he had around his shoulders, "What else happened?"

"Clavicle is broken, so is my left orbital bone, but the eye is actually less a concern than the clavicle."

April shook her head and he leaned in and kissed her. They held each other as much as they could despite their shared pain. She could taste a little of his blood on his mouth.

"All I know is the most beautiful woman on this planet just went through immeasurable pain to have our baby..."

April got choked up and kissed him harder.

"I don't care that I flipped my truck and it's now totaled by a semi..."

April gasped, "Oh, Sammy..."

"...I was going to crawl out of there and get to my girls. No man was going to keep me from witnessing Ellie's birth...no one on this earth was going to stop me."


	97. Chapter 97

Two months later

Sam was looking at himself in the mirror. He was studying the barely noticeable creases at the corners of his eyes, the tan to his skin. These were things that were always there and crept up as part of his look over the years. There had only been one thing that was out of place, but he'd come to completely accept it too; the slash across the bottom part of his face from the car accident outside the hospital. He reasoned that the scar was probably only going to fade a little bit more and he'd have to accept that. He touched it and remembered how it seared with pain when he first realized it was there. 

The angry pink slash went from his chin, meandering along his jaw for an inch and then ran up his cheek on the left side of his face. The thing was probably three inches long if laid out and it had been nasty at first. It was a pretty deep gash that took forever to heal, the black stitches making him look like a rag doll. His fractured clavicle had a scar, which damaged part of his Deadhead tattoo and he had another small scar that ran through his eyebrow.

He regretted that he was never going to be able to grow beard over the face scar, it would always have a little cut through his whiskers. He smiled at himself in the mirror after too long. The responses he got for the damages were amusing and made him feel good.

Kyle had huffed as the scars had healed, angrily saying that "Sam looks even more like a fucking bad ass! How the hell is this possible?"

April had actually not been bothered too much by it and said it was "Neat to be married to a pirate."

Everyone had their two cents to add, including Gracie who asked if Sam he could take out his fake teeth.

It had turned out he lost three teeth and not as many as he had assumed directly after the crash. He had to get fake ones permanently put in and it had been a nuisance, now feeling like he was always going to have a dental issue. He had no one to blame but himself, the accident had been his fault completely. The man in the semi was thankfully unscathed and Sam was relieved that no one else had been hurt. His own truck was gone, replaced by a newer version, but Sam would never love it as much as the first. 

As Sam recapped in his mind the last two months with the disfigurement, April came into the bathroom behind him in her underwear. He immediately smacked her rear and she swatted at him, "That was too hard, Sam!"

He laughed and said, "No harder than I've ever popped your ass before." 

  


It was a Saturday and April was having Shana, Leslie, Machiko, and Miranda's daughter Talinda over. It was a slumber party that April said she wanted to have, just a fun girl's night but at home. Declan and Eleanor would be asleep and Sam was in charge of taking care of them while the five women watched chick flicks, horror movies, ate pizza and drank. This was all the result of Sam asking April what she had wanted for her birthday. She had said, "A girls slumber party...like when I was twelve...but with booze!" 

April was born in February, her sister in April, which she found funny. She had thought about inviting her sister but knew the woman would balk at having to be around "such people". The irony was Machiko had a Master's Degree in English Literature and taught at a local college, but that wouldn't be good enough for Rebecca to be around somehow. She'd have to spend time with Rebecca on another day.

It was 7pm and everyone had arrived ready to drive Sam crazy with being immature. He had told April before he left for the grocery store thirty minutes earlier to not get too out of hand later because the kids would wake up in the night. April had promised that there'd be no crazy drunk streaking or skinny dipping, to which Sam had said, "That wouldn't be frowned upon exactly..." in his joking manner.

The girls had all arrived and liked how April had the living room set up. There were comforters and pillows all across the huge rug they had, making it easy for everyone to lounge around. She had Sam help her move the couches so it surrounded their little area and there was a space in the middle of everything for them to have the pizza, set their drinks down and not knock everything over. April even got some fun candles out in case they did watch one of the three horror movies she had. She was one of these women who got scared watching them, clinging to Sam, but liked being scared. Another reason Rebecca couldn't have been there; she hated horror movies.

"Awesome!" Machiko said, loving the layout. Shana and Talinda voiced the same thing. "I think the last slumber party I went to was about 10 years ago...when I was 12," Talinda said. She was about Shana's age and it made April, who was turning 28, feel old. Machiko was actually a year older than April and Leslie about their same age. She was thankful she wasn't the only "old woman" there. She felt older than her years sometimes, with three kids already, so things like the slumber party were Godsends to her soul. She really liked Machiko and prayed her and Evan would marry. Machiko was interesting and incredibly intelligent.

Leslie had shown up in a white wife-beater, dark gray sweatpants, and an open sweatshirt that zipped down the middle. Her hair was down and April was reminded just how gorgeous Leslie was. She didn't look as severe and as much as it made Sam cringe, April once said she could see how Leslie could make straight women question themselves.

Shana's hair was hot pink that week. She was wearing the most "pajamas" outfit she had ever seen; pajama pants with a rubber duckie pattern, a t-shirt devoted to her and Chris' favorite Sci-Fi show, and she even brought rainbow striped socks. Talinda must hang out from time to time with Shana because she was dressed similar. Machiko was wearing a shirt that had come from a Renaissance Fair in Atlanta. Everyone looked much like April thought they would. Leslie in her muted colors, Shana and Talinda still being stuck in their teens, and Machiko more along the lines of how April imagined Evan dressed for bed. April was wearing one of Sam's old shirts and long PJ bottoms. Sam had told her, "You know, if you want, you can slink into my bed tonight in some tiny panties..." "Sammy, no! I'm sleeping in the living room with the girls!"

Everyone was getting situated and talking. April had an assortment of drinks out. The margarita machine had been dusted off and brought out and she brought up some wine from the cellar that Sam had said was "okay girly wine." Sam had gone to the store and was getting a few more things and picking up three large pizzas. She surmised he was going to attempt to eat an entire one on his own.

As the girls were getting their alcohol of choice, April's cell rang with Sam's tone. He had put a southern rock song on her phone for himself and she had never removed it. It wasn't her style but Sam was right, the tone was definitely him. "It's Sam," April said. Leslie called out, "Tell him to hurry with that pizza!"

April picked up, "Hey."

Sam started breathing heavy on the other end, being halfway silly and halfway horny. April actually tingled when he did that and she said, "Sammy! Stop! What if I had you on speaker phone?"

He laughed, "Then I guess everyone would've had an earful."

April sighed, "Where are you?"

"In the truck heading back. The kids still asleep? I imagine you girls are going to wake them. We need to maybe get a cone of silence for Shana."

"No we don't. Hurry back."

"You miss me so soon, baby?"

"I miss pizza. Hurry."

"You'll be missing me tonight when you're laying on the floor between all those girls."

"Sam!"

***

It was 12am and Declan and Eleanor were still snug in bed. Sam had checked on Eleanor specifically because she hadn't roused. "Dry and happy," he said, returning from her bedroom and out into the living room.

"Yeah honey, thanks," April said. The girls were glued to the huge TV in the living room. It was time for the entity that had been terrorizing the family to be exorcised from the house. Shana had made a loud yelp prior and Sam had come out asking her if she needed to go sit in a corner. He was being a dad. All night while the girls were inside watching the movies, he had sat on the back deck smoking. When April would get up she'd see his shadow and a cigar light up. She wasn't thrilled with that but he was doing her a favor that night. It was her little get together and he was going to tend to the kids.

She didn't know how Sam could sit out there in the dark while the horror movie was within earshot. Men, she figured. Not afraid of anything.

The scene came up in the movie now when the demon's face was revealed. "Cover your eyes, Shana," Leslie had said, taking a sip of red wine, "I've seen this part before. You'll be up all night."

"Oh snap," Shana said, "Were you up all night, Leslie?"

Leslie looked at her with an 'are you serious?' face and said, "No, I said, _you'll_ be up all night. This doesn't scare me."

The scene popped up sooner than later and Shana per her head to her pillow. The girls laughed, except Leslie, who was too cool for laughing.

April got up to get another glass of margarita from the machine. She saw the silhouette of her husband sitting the chair on the back deck. She wondered when he was going to come in and so she went out there.

April couldn't see Sam's face, but she sat down on his lap, the smell of him making her smile despite the cigar. He wore a beard balm she loved and he smelled very male. He put his hands around her, the cigar in his mouth and then took it out after a second and put it at the edge of an ashtray next to him, "Hey lil mama, you gettin' tired of your slumber party?"

She wished she could see his gorgeous eyes. There wasn't enough moonlight to capture them, but she could imagine them. Clear green, dark rim around the iris. One eye had gold flecks in it. They were fantastic to stare into and even better when they were focused on her as they made love. She had wished she had eyes like Sam, her own being what she felt was boring brown.

She loved the feel of his strong thighs under her. If they had been alone it would've been game on, but she had guests and wasn't about to leave them any longer.

"I just wanted to know when you're heading in. It's kind cold out here."

"In a little while, sweetie. You're gonna miss me tonight," he kept egging her on.

April had heard enough and leaned in, wanting to egg him back, "I can just cuddle up with Leslie...I'm sure she'll be willing..."

Sam inhaled and then exhaled, telling her she got to him a little, "Hey...if you think Lez can please you like I can, go at it." He made a huff at the end of that and April laughed.

She closed in on him and kissed him. He moaned a little into the kiss and started to kiss her back, harder. Their lips were open, his tongue in her mouth. She would suck on his tongue lightly and he'd make a wincing sound of pleasure. He took her hand and brought it down to his jean-clad erection.

"I gotta go, Sammy," she said, knowing good and well she couldn't do anything out there in the dark on the deck.

"You get me all riled up, feelin' the warmth between your legs on my thigh...kissing me the way you do...tellin' me you're gonna go lay next to another woman...you're a fuckin' tease, sweetpea."

"I am?"

"Yeah...and just know..." he kissed her full and long, then finally letting go, "...that I'm going to expect one hell of a good fuck out of you come tomorrow afternoon."

***

Sitting around in a circle in the middle of the living room, chick flick playing low, the girls talked about all sorts of things from men to an upcoming tattoo convention in NYC. Likely because of the movie they watched earlier, they got onto the subject of ghosts and Ouija boards. Machiko had said playing with a Ouija board was what got her and her friends a nice little ghost haunting them in their dorm one semester. Leslie had laughed and said "that shit can't be true" and Machiko had responded, "Leslie, I tend to agree but this truly is without explanation."

Machiko had told them a story about how she and her roomates had lights turning off and on in the dorm, books falling off shelves, and even the scent of roses at one point. "We moved out and whatever it was didn't follow us. Threw away the board, too."

Leslie said it was likely just a coincidence or other things causing the phenomena to take place. She said she didn't believe in God, ghosts, or the devil. April believed that all three existed, but didn't know in what form. Shana said she definitely believed in ghosts and claimed she saw a shadow figure one time in the studio. "Sam said the shop is over an old Indian burial ground," she added.

Leslie and Machiko laughed. "Did he really say that?" Machiko asked. It sounded like something Sam would say to tease Shana.

"He did. But Evan told me to not believe him. The place we're at used to be a convenience store before we remodeled," she said.

"My mom saw her grandpa once. When she went to visit his old house and get some tools out of the shed in the back," Talinda added, "She said it was a nice happy feeling to see him."

Everyone nodded, Leslie taking out some licorice candy and pulling a strand through her teeth. She liked horror movies and Halloween, but none of this stuff was real.

April was sitting there listening and decided to tell her tale about Nicky Wexler and her Aunt Lucy. Everyone got quiet, including the cynical Leslie.

"You all know how my family has lived in Charleston forever? Since before the Civil War, or as my grandfather still referred to it 'The War of Northern Aggression'? Well back in the early 1800s my great aunt Lucy times five lived in the house my parents live in now. My childhood home. The house has been in the family forever. She actually had my bedroom. Well anyways Lucy was a bit of an artist. Loved to draw, paint, do watercolors. Apparently all the girls of her day had some kind of talent, which they'd display to suitors. Things like painting teacups, sewing samplers, even playing piano. She was enamored with this wealthy black sheep bachelor named Nicholas Wexler. He lived several hours from Charleston in a town that ended up being named after his family, Wexler, South Carolina. So legend has it, all the girls would take classes with Nicky, as they called him, up until he started acting weird. My mom said he had cholera and he was a mad man. He was certainly odd before having an illness. Allegedly he killed some man. Well Lucy fell ill with cholera from refusing to stop visiting him. She was really into this guy, but apparently she was too young for him. Well, she dies...really young..."

"Was it in your house where she died?" Shana asked, wide-eyed.

"See, we don't know. My mom said she supposedly died in a cholera hospital downtown, but I think differently. Our housekeeper Mazy said she saw her once, in the garden out back. She was just standing there amongst the flowers, her face white and her clothes from that time period."

"Did you ever see her?" Machiko asked. Everyone looked amazed at this story, but Leslie had skepticism written all over her face.

"I never did. I used to pretend she was there with me, but nothing ever happened. Even so...Mazy wouldn't lie. She's religious and very no-nonsense. This took a lot for her to even admit.

"So you think your parent's house is haunted?" Leslie asked.

April looked like she wasn't ruling it out, "I think there is definitely something there. Some kind of ancestral presence."

Just then Sam came in from the back sliding glass door and everyone, including Leslie, jumped.

"Damn it, Sam!" she yelled, and threw a pillow over at him as he walked.

"Shit!" Shana had said. Talinda had clutched her chest and Machiko shuddered with a chill.

"Sam Orion! Why did you have to come in at that exact same time?" April retorted.

"Babe, you wanted me to come on in. I'm done smoking, and listening to you gals scare the shit out of each other.

"Sammy, have you seen a ghost?" Shana asked. Sam went to the kitchen and pulled out a glass for water. He was going to check on feeding Eleanor but listened to the baby monitor, which had had with him outside. She was still asleep.

"I saw a lot of stuff when tripping in high school. That's it. Weird shit from acid trips."

April looked annoyed. Sam had never told her he did that kind of drug but she guessed since it was so long ago and he was fine now, it was water under the bridge.

They watched Sam go to check on Eleanor and Declan. Talinda then turned to everyone, "Ever hear of 'Light as a feather, stiff as a board'?"

It was thirty minutes later, after Sam had taken Eleanor to his bedroom with him to feed her, that the girls started see if they could lift Shana off the floor with just their fingers.

"Now, we have to keep saying it and only have two fingers on each hand under her," Talinda said. The four girls crouched around Shana's body, April and Talinda at her shoulders, Leslie and Machiko at her legs. The lights were off and only the candles were on. April hoped Sam didn't come out of the bedroom and see their immature display.

As the girls kept saying the phrase 'light as a feather, stiff as a board' over and over again, Shana gasped and swore she felt her body move off the floor as if she was floating. No one could really tell but she freaked out a bit, kicked her legs and yelped when she hit the floor.

"Shhhhh!" April said, looking down towards the hall where Sam and their daughter was. Just then a picture on the wall of April and Sam in Tahiti fell and all bets were off, as all five of them started screaming.

Sam came out of the bedroom, baby Eleanor asleep against his upper left chest, "What the fuck?!" he asked with a raised whisper.

Machiko got up and looked at the picture. "Man, that doesn't just happen every day."

She held the picture up. The glass had shattered and she held it up to show the others.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Really?" he said and looked at April, "Coincidence, babe."

April was afraid, she had to admit it. After a horror movie, stories, and the little game they played, she didn't exactly know how to handle a photo of her and Sam flying off the wall and breaking. Either it was the biggest coincidence ever, or they had disturbed something.

"I think we need to stop scaring each other," April said.


	98. Chapter 98

Everyone had fallen asleep a bit later, April laying on one of the couches, Sam tucked away in the bedroom with Eleanor. April had been laying there, thinking about the stupid picture falling, trying to come up for a logical reason for it dropping off it's secure place on the wall. It had to be something explainable but she couldn't think of what. She started to think of how when that same thing happened in a movie it was an omen of some sort. She was mad she had watched a horror movie earlier and could only think of far-fetched things such as being cursed.

About forty minutes had passed since everyone drifted off and April needed to pee. She got up quietly, careful to not wake Shana and Talinda who were on comforters on the floor, and Leslie and Machiko who were on the other two couches. Tip-toeing to the bathroom in the hall she made her way in and did her business as quietly as possible. After she was finished she came out of the bathroom and saw in the darkness Sam standing with the bedroom door slightly ajar.

"Hey," he whispered.

"What?"

"Just come here."

April walked to their bedroom door and he pulled her inside.

She went with him without much protest as he closed the door behind them and started to kiss her passionately. He walked her backwards to the foot of their bed. Eleanor was sound asleep in the little bed they had used for Declan beforehand.

"We can't wake her...or them..." April started to pull away from Sam's kissing.

"Shhhhh," is all he said softly. He kept up the kissing, his hands going across her rear and his fingers digging in. April sighed and her voice hitched.

 

Sam was shirtless, warm, and very inviting. April's hands went down his sides and felt the strain of his muscles as he kept feeling her up. He easily pushed her back onto the bed and they made their way up to the headboard. 

"I can't be away from your body," he breathed.

"Neither can I...oh Sam..." his cock was stiff as hell against her inner left thigh. She worked to pull her pajama bottoms and shirt off, leaving just her bra and panties. Sam helped her out of those, her pulling at the waistband of his black boxerbriefs.

"You think we can do this without anyone knowing? You can't cry out like you normally do...call my name or moan too loudly," he teased, his groin rolling against hers. Her breasts were snug against his chest as he held her tight to him.

"I think so...oh God..."

"No. Sammy."

"Hhhhh hhhhh....I want you in me so bad..."

"How bad?"

"Sammy, please don't make me explain..."

" _How bad?_ "he said through his teeth, his forehead to hers.

His cock felt amazing up against her sex. The pressure, even through the scant clothing they had on, was terrific. Her clit was being smashed, which usually made her come quicker than anything. Sam had made her come without sex before, and he was probably going to do it again.

"Sammy...bad enough that...I'm about to come right now..."

"Yeahhh...I can feel how wet you are through those little bitty panties. You want me to dry fuck you and then lay into you? Hmm?"

April swallowed and kissed him, "Sammy...oh God...oh..."

He had started grinding incredibly hard on her, the pressure on her hips unbearable. She almost made a noise and he placed his hand over her mouth. He leaned in, "I kinda like this...holding you down, driving you into the fuckin' bed...my dick against your soaked lace..."

April's orgasm started up and she huffed her breaths into Sam's palm, which he switched for his mouth by passionately kissing her. He wanted to taste her and muffle her with his own mouth. He growled low as a powerful clitoral orgasm ached up her. He pulled down the lace of her bra and felt her nipples, grinning at her into the dark. April lactated a bit, which made him nearly cum. He licked at her output and his warm mouth felt good on her sore overly used nipples. 

Sam told her, "Pull those panties off...I have to be in you or I'll ruin the sheets."

April came down from her climax and pulled her panties off. Sam kissed her lovingly, down her neck, over her breasts, over her stomach and down to her sex. He loved her smell and his tongue went down to feel and taste the burning heat of her orgasm.

"Ahhhh...Sammy..."

He pulled back up and hovered, looking down at her, barely able to see her. "Take my cock," he said, her hand then going down and feeling the rock hard stiffness. She guided him into her and her eyes fluttered as he went to root in her. She had just came and now here he was, thrust into her. She was extra sensitive and it made her border on delirium. No matter how much she got used to having Sam Orion fuck her, he could still take her breath away with his size. He had one big nice cock on him, thick with a ridge that rose along the underside of it, two veins that chased up it when he was at his biggest. It had been easy to orgasm once she met Sam, as no man had ever been able to bring her there before. 

"Happy Birthday, baby," he breathed, his body slowly pushing into hers.

She rose her head off the pillow and kissed him, his thick lips answering her back much fuller and harder. Her partner in life, maker of her babies, lover of her body. If Sam and her had any kind of omen against them, she would fight it off with everything she had.


	99. Chapter 99

April snuck back out of the bedroom, her vagina raw, and walked with a little bit of pain to the couch she had left an hour prior. She lay down, happy that she had not woke anyone but realized Leslie and Talinda were up and sitting on the back deck smoking and talking. The way Sam's house was set up was it was a huge cabin-house on a hill, stairs that led up from the long gravel driveway, garage underneath the house and a huge wraparound deck with a pool out back. There were stairs past the pool that led down into the expansive wooded backyard they had. The house looked like a cabin on the outside, but on the inside no one would know it. It had five rooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen, a den, living room, and a side area for the grill. It was a large home and very comfortable.

Leslie and Talinda must've had the impression that because they were sitting farther out near the pool and past the back patio area, that they were outside of earshot. Everyone makes that mistake, but the sound carries. April didn't know what it was but she could hear Gracie and Sam out there one day when they were in the pool and she was in the living room. They were doing her ABC's. Gracie knew them all by the time she was four.

Leslie was talking about Sam with Talinda, and naturally because it was about her husband, April listened.

"He's the best tattoo artist outside my dad, I do sometimes have to admit it," Leslie said.

"Yeah, he did a really nice job on the five I've got."

"Yeah."

"How long have you known him?"

"Shit. Over a decade. But he's changed a lot. Like," Leslie took a drag from her cigarette, "He used to be less hardened than he is now. A lot more...I dunno if I can say goofy...but that's it. He was more that and more fun."

"What do you think changed him?"

"I know exactly what changed him. Vanessa Isabella Ramirez."

"Who's she? A girlfriend?"

"Yep. She broke him like. Okay...picture a crash test dummy. Sammy is the dummy and life with Vanessa was the brick wall."

"Wow. So she treated him bad?"

"No. Not that. Just broke his heart. Like he went off the deep end."

April was listening, her heart sinking like it always did when she thought too hard about Vanessa. Before it was a fear that she and Sam were still a thing. When that passed, it was still wondering just what she did to him. He had told her some of the story, but she felt like a lot was likely left out. Now she was hearing Leslie speak at length about it and it was upsetting and yet she wanted to hear it all.

"She ended things?"

"He wanted to get married. She had some career goals or some shit first. Well he proposed, she shot him down, she goes to California, he follows, she still refuses him, and the rest is a drug-fueled, sex-fueled, booze-fueled haze. Like he literally came crawling back to my dad. I remember that shit to this day. My dad was so angry with him. Punched Sam in the face."

"Dang..."

"But man, I mean he's cleaned up. Obviously. But it's not the same, still. Even with April and the kids it's like a light is missing."

April's heart sank. She knew Leslie knew Sam longer and better than anyone outside of her and Evan, so she wasn't full of it. She wished Sam had never met Vanessa.

"He seems to be really in love with April, though."

"Yeah, he is. Definitely. But when I saw him with Vanessa it was like she was the heart to his body. If that makes sense. April is like the brain."

April hoped this wasn't true. She knew the man who was in her bedroom with their daughter loved her to the ends of the earth. He'd kill for her, that was for sure. His eyes loved her each time he'd look at her. She could tell when she took his breath away and she still pulled that off. How much more could he have loved Vanessa?

"Whatever happened to Vanessa?"

"She's way out in California with her soon-to-be ex. Things aren't working out despite them trying to work on their marriage for years."

April lifted her head a little trying to hear this correctly. She was obscured by the couch and in the dark of the living room, no one could tell she was even awake.

"That sucks."

"She talks to Sam off and on. Over text. I don't think via phone. How many people talk to their exes unless they share a child?"

"Yeah, he seems to hate that ex of his...Angel?"

"Pffft. Stone cold bitch, that one."

"Yeah. Sam being goofy, though. I can't imagine that. I mean he's got a sense of humor, but he's so Alpha Male."

"Yeah. Well, he and I used to vie for clients and lovers. He was the biggest cheeseball when it came to some of our sexier female clientele. They'd either choose him or I."

"Did you two go after the same women, then?"

"Yep. I'd beat that sunnovabitch sometimes, too. He can only pull some women because they're stubbornly hetero, but man, did I lift some great-looking women from him."

Talinda laughed.

"One time, though," Leslie said, then coughed, "He and I co-fucked a girl. Dreama."

April almost shot off the couch. She had her mouth open and was stock still. Sam and Leslie?!

"Wait, what?" Talinda laughed.

"Years and years ago. Like within a few months of knowing him. I hate to admit I've seen that man naked."

"Ooh. I gotta admit, I've always had a crush on Sammy. My parents have known him for years."

"Yeah, well, you and every single straight chick I know does. He's okay, but not my cup of tea. I had to deal with him though because this girl, Dreama...she was fucking fine as hell. Like I _had_ to get ahold of that pussy."

Talinda laughed some more.

April couldn't believe this. She knew, just knew something had to be up with Sam and Leslie's past. Of course he downplayed Leslie. Got angry when Leslie flirted with her. HOW ABOUT YOU, SAM?! 

"So, we smashed her at the same time. It had been a bet, she wanted us both, took her home from the bar she worked at and we both peeled her clothes off her as she moaned. It still is in my top five fucks, but unfortunately Sam had to be there. I like to pretend he was someone else. Maybe a butch lesbian I know named Tina, but that's neither here nor there."

"Wow. How was he...I mean it?"

"It was amazing. Like, Sam got her off first, but I fucked her into tomorrow. You wanna hear something?" 

"Yeah!"

"She was laying back on him, her back to his chest and stomach and I was grinding on her...real hard...I think he was inside her, too, but...I made her shoot like a fountain. It was me. Not Sam!.......Anyway, she was a damn mess when we were done with her."

"Whoa."

At this point April was so mad she wanted to go out there and push Leslie into the pool, dive in, and choke her out. She'd then take care of Sam by beating him with a pillow repeatedly in the face. She was hot. Sam had a history with Leslie and never once told her about it. Never once. Did he think that was just going to be water under the bridge, 'Oh it's in the past, lil mama'? She wanted to lay into them both but she didn't want to cause a scene at 3 am in the morning. 

April lay there plotting how she'd confront Sam. It wasn't anything to head back to Charleston over. What could she do about his past before he met her? It wasn't cheating. It also sounded like Leslie wasn't there at all for Sam but all about Dreama. Yet the fact of the matter remained; Sam had never disclosed this part of his past with Leslie to her. If a stunningly sexy lesbian worked alongside her husband day in and day out, she needed to know if their genitals had been within inches of each other.

She looked down at Shana who was fast asleep.

Did he do something with her, too?


	100. Chapter 100

The next morning around 7 am, April went and got Declan out of his bed and walked him down the hall to "Go wake up daddy." Declan was good at walking on his own and anytime she mentioned daddy he was immediately excited. She passed the living room full of people and Machiko was the only one who seemed to be awake.

"Good morning," April said.

"Morning. You need any help with the kids?" Machiko asked.

"Oh no, thanks," April smiled, "I'm just going to get Deckie here to Sam and see if we can't get everyone roused for breakfast at this little place down the road."

"Sounds good..."

Shana sat up and said, "Man, I couldn't sleep last night...Leslie and Talinda talking all night long."

April froze, wondering if Shana had heard every word they had said but she didn't seem to have. Her face didn't betray knowledge of what she heard, unless she was a great actress. Shana rubbed her eyes and looked over at Talinda and knocked her thigh, "Yeah, you!" Talinda moved and asked what time it was and April said "7:03." Talinda groaned and April smiled. It served her right for staying up so late gossiping. 

April then realized Leslie wasn't in the living room.

"Where is Lez?" April asked.

"I think she went upstairs to that one guest bedroom you guys have," Machiko said.

April nodded and took Declan into the bedroom.

Before she could knock at the door, Sam was coming out, shirtless in just some sweatpants. Eleanor in his arms in her onesie. Machiko didn't know Sam's tattoos covered his chest and arms the way it did and said, "Dang, Sam. You think you got enough tattoos?" and laughed. Talinda shot up and looked. She had seen Sam shirtless before and it had been amazing. He had a damn nice body and what she estimated to be a hundred tattoos. He was pretty interesting to behold.

He laughed and kissed April, "Morning, baby," and then looked at Machiko, "I think I went overboard," and laughed.

Sam told April he had changed Eleanor's diaper back in the room, "So she's clean as a whistle."

"Good. I changed Deckie, same thing." She turned away from Sam and asked them if they wanted to get up and go to breakfast.

Talinda grumbled and Shana said, "Man, people with kids sure do get up early," and laughed.

"Banana, I told you we're gonna be up early," Sam said.

"I know, Sammy. I just couldn't sleep because Leslie and 'Linda were too busy yammering about stupid crap."

"Hey!" Talinda retorted.

Shana still didn't let on that she knew what was spoken about, although April could imagine Shana's ears were better than hers. The girls in the living room all got up, Machiko coming over to Sam and taking Eleanor. He gladly gave her the baby and told her, "You probably got five seconds with her before mama will want her," he teased. 

"It's okay, Machiko can hold her for a while," April said.

Sam looked around and was about to go back into the room to get a shirt and shoes when he realized Leslie was missing.

"Where's Parsons at?" he asked.

"Upstairs. She was up pretty late," Machiko said.

Sam huffed and then went towards the stairs that led up to the guest bedroom. April's eyes followed him. He could swear she looked a little mad, but it could be anything. She was thinking to herself that maybe her shirtless sexy husband shouldn't go up and wake Leslie, but then again, she still didn't know that Sam and Leslie truly ever wanted each other. She let it slide.

Sam made it up the stairs in three strides and knocked on the door, "Lez? You in there?"

He opened the door slightly and Leslie was asleep. He tip-toed in and thought for a second he should've come with warm water in a bowl and stuck her hand in it, but he knew he'd then have to clean up the urine. He almost snickered, still, at the thought of that prank.

"Lez...Lez..."

Leslie roused and saw a darkened figured hovering above her and she startled, "Fucking hell!" and shot up.

Sam stepped back, "Shit."

She had her makeup smeared and her black hair was down and messy. She glared at him, "Damn it, Sammy. I was having a dream about Jim Morrison and I."

Sam knew sometimes Leslie liked a few men, but they were all legendary rock stars or actors. The only men she gave a pass to. He found it amusing and he could only imagine it was some kind of filthy dream.

"Well, sorry. Maybe you can restart it later on. We're all going to Molly's down the road. It's one hell of a breakfast place. Stuffed French toast, omelets better than I could ever hope to make..."

Leslie looked past him and April was coming up the stairs with Eleanor in her arms, "Leslie, you okay? Sorry if the couch hurt your back, I know it can sometimes."

Leslie apologized and said, "Yeah, I have an issue sleeping in something I can't spread my legs out in. I will make this up for you."

"Oh it's okay, I just feel bad that you were uncomfortable."

Sam was struggling to not bust out laughing ever since she said 'spread her legs out.' Leslie's dream was likely better suited for a queen-sized mattress.

"What?" Leslie asked. She and April looked at Sam with contempt.

Sam looked at them both, brow furrowing, "Jeezus, ladies. I was just laughing at something." He walked past them and was quickly going down the stairs, "Hurry up before the church crowd!" he called out and added, "I don't want to have to wait for an hour to seat six adults and two kids!"

 

After breakfast, the girls thanked April for having them over, including Leslie, who probably could've been somewhere else but wanted to be a joiner for once. She kissed April a little too close to the lips as goodbye and Sam looked irritated. He assumed Leslie still had a thing for his wife and he felt at times April was just pliable enough that she could do something with her. While April was a conventional upper class southern girl, since he brought her out of her shell she almost seemed open to a threesome. Things had been said recently about that, questions asked of Sam of his past history with those scenarios, and she herself had said she found Leslie was hot. April had never said anything about Leslie being a possible person for them, and he thanked God; he would refuse if she had suggested Leslie and would rather lay down in busy traffic naked than doing anything with her. Again.

Once everyone parted ways in Molly's parking lot and April and Sam were in the truck with the kids, Sam looked at April before he started the ignition.

"Is there something I need to know?" he asked, "You seem crabby towards me, babe."

April told him to start the truck because it was cold out and they needed to get the kids back home. He looked at her, "We have heat. They are okay."

"Start the truck and I'll talk."

Sam looked at her confused for two seconds, but then turned and faced forward, turning the ignition. He rolled his lips, making his beard jut out. What. Is. This? is all he could think. 

Once they were out on the main road she asked him, "You ever do anything with Leslie? Like anything sexual?"

Sam was looking forward and although he had sunglasses on she could see his eyes smile, his head shake, and a grin go over his lips. It was a shit-eating smile, one that told her he was either about to be sarcastic or give her grief.

"Who said something? Leslie?" he finally asked.

"Sam!!"

"What?"

"So the first thing out of your mouth is 'who told?'"

"Yes, sweetie. Because I know what you're talking about and I can tell you it was DEFINITELY not what you're thinking it was."

"Enlighten me, Samuel Jesse O'Brien. Tell me what occurred."

Sam had no idea what all she knew but didn't care. He knew that while he had a crazy sex dream about Leslie and Raine a few months prior, he didn't want, has never wanted, nor would ever want, Leslie Parsons. 

"We banged a girl...but you already know that, don't you?"

April huffed, "Were you ever going to include this in your past history of Leslie? Don't you think I should know that you got naked with a now current employee?"

"No, April. No I don't think it's relevant. All it would do is be misinterpreted by you, which I can already tell is happening."

"It absolutely is happening. You and Leslie have seen each other naked!"

He turned down their road, gravel going everywhere. "April, this was no threesome in the typical sense of the word."

"Ha!" April scoffed, "It's three people, having sex. What else is it?"

"The girl we fucked, Dreama Callahan, was interested in me. She also wanted Leslie, too. We were drunk, in our twenties, highly competitive and so we took her up..."

"Leslie is still in her twenties, Sam..."

"Would you listen?" he said, slowly turning his head to her.

She exhaled and folded her arms, "Continue," she said, tossing her head to the side.

"We went back to her place, and focused on HER and only her. She made Leslie and I kiss, which was...I gotta be honest...like kissing another dude for me..."

"Please..."

"...And we fucked her. I never had my cock in Leslie, on Leslie, nor did she touch me except in passing. Our thighs touched and maybe our arms. The fucking point is we were having sex with Dreama...like...have you ever watched porn? Wait...I know the answer to this because I've seen the history on your laptop."

April looked to the side. She had been checking out some sites as she waited for Sam to get home. It was fun, nothing to be ashamed of, and she knew he wasn't seriously knocking her for it. 

"Yes, Sam. Who doesn't?"

"Shana, probably. Anyways, have you ever seen two men and one girl?"

"No. Because I don't watch those videos."

"Okay, well whatever you do watch, you've had to come across it."

April said nothing.

"There's ones where two men bang a girl and the men...see they don't touch each other. Guy number one is in the pussy..."

"Sam, Declan can hear you."

"He's not going to pick up on that word immediately, babe. That's not how language skills are developed...Guy number two is in the ass..."

"Okay, I get it. You and Leslie were like two...MEN...having sex with Dreama. But it still doesn't make sense as to why you didn't disclose this to me!" she said, looking at him as he pulled into the driveway.

"Babe, it makes total sense. And thanks for the lawyer talk. 'Disclose.' It makes total sense because it's past history and despite me telling you a hundred times over, that Leslie may be beautiful but she still looks like her fucking dad as a woman to me...you'd STILL be having a damn problem with it."

April undid her seatbelt and opened the door, "I just would've liked to have known. It would've been like..." she stopped to think, "...if Kyle and I had a history and I never told you."

Sam busted out laughing. April got mad as she hopped out of his truck and opened the back cab door to get Eleanor out, as he jumped out to get Declan out of his own carseat.

"What?!"

Sam was almost doubled over, "Babe...you and Kyle? That would...sorry..." he kept laughing.

"Stop it, Sam. Seriously." 

"Look, babe," he said, lifting his son out and letting him down to his feet, "It's not the same. If you had been unfortunate to have sex with Kyle, it's because you desired him. Me, on the other hand, desired Dreama and Dreama alone. Leslie was just a bargaining chip to get the damn girl in bed with us. It was like 'I get to fuck this gorgeous blonde if I only let stupid Leslie in on it....gee, I'll let her in, just don't touch my dick.'"

April had Eleanor in her arms and charged up the driveway, "Still. Stop keeping things from me. I want to know where you've been, who you've been with, and to what ends. I mean, is there anything else you haven't told me? Anything about Vanessa being possibly divorced...free now?!"

Sam stopped right there and had Declan go to her. April turned around. She had said the magic name.

"Vanessa, April? Really. Stop bringing her up. She's old news."

"Yeah. Well, apparently not," April said and then turned to go to the steps leading up to the house. She wanted to kill Sam sometimes for building a house like this. Stairs were going to be a problem as they got older and she had to climb twenty of them just to get the front door. She stopped as she got to the top and looked down at Sam, who was coming up, "I understand you don't like Leslie. I get that. She's more my cup of tea, and that's more of a silly fantasy, than yours. But Sammy, damn it if it doesn't bother me that you're still in touch with Vanessa."

Sam looked up at her and then looked aside, his jaw clenching.

"If you want to honestly know how I feel about it, then maybe I should start talking to one of my exes and see how you feel, no matter how vanilla our conversations may be."

Sam looked right through her. She knew she had struck a nerve but he needed to know it bothered her. She had snooped on their texts and found the two of them were not in the least flirtatious but even so, she was ill at ease with it. Sam would've been livid had April still talked to one specific ex boyfriend, Jared, the only other man she had a serious relationship with.

He said nothing and started climbing the steps. He walked past her, irritated. 

She could only imagine how angry Sam would be if he knew she had exchanged two emails with him.


	101. Chapter 101

The annual New York City Tattoo Convention and Show was coming in March and Sam had already signed his studio as one of the premiere shops that would be there. It was a year in advance that he had to notify the Convention and this was their third year going. It was the biggest convention for their industry outside of the ones in L.A. and Houston. Everyone was there and Orion Tattoos had won Studio of the Year the very first year they went, a feat that was highly unusual. Sam and his crew looked forward to the event and he was especially proud to have Orsay with him, as they used to go for Lex's studio. 

Sam loved going to conventions as he could see old friends and Evan got to reconnect with his Tennessee studio, Kyle with the ones he was at in Florida, and Leslie with a few of the people who she new from Manhattan. Sam also had a few people he didn't like, people who were jealous of his quick ascension as a tattoo king both under Lex Parsons and in Atlanta. One particular man, Donovan Keller, an artist and shop owner from Chicago, had wanted to go into business with Lex right before Sam's return from Arizona. Sam found Donovan to be a stone cold liar, a man who wanted to undermine Lex as much as partner with him. Donovan knew he needed Lex to get in big in New York and would as soon as throw the dying man under a bus as partner with him. He knew he needed to kiss ass, get in good, and make Lex think they were great friends. He hated Sam, who came back at the wrong time for Donovan. Sam saw right through him and talked Lex out of the partnership. Donovan had tried to get Sam arrested after that by calling the NYPD and reporting that Sam was delivering drugs for Toney. Everything about Donovan was about destroying people who got in his way. He eventually laid off Lex and Sam when he learned there was a better spot in Midtown that he eventually partnered with and squeezed the owner out of.

 

After saying goodbye to April, Declan, and Ellie, Sam joined his team and boarded flights from Hartsfield to JFK. He paid for first class, something Evan always loved because he could fit better in the seats. During the two hour plane ride, Shana sat next to Sam, Evan next to Kyle, and Leslie next to Orsay. There was strategy there; Sam would've been fine sitting next to Evan or Orsay but he didn't want to deal with Leslie or Kyle. He also didn't want Shana to have to sit with them with either Leslie's weird silence or Kyle picking at her. Evan and Shana always got along great and Sam could've sat with Orsay, but then that left Leslie to deal with pervert Kyle. Sam had given it thought the prior night and made his decision on seating arrangements, April laughing about the need for a seating chart in the first place. 

Once they landed in Queens two hours later, everyone was able to turn their phones back on. Sam wanted to text April immediately that they safely landed. His phone dinged several times with messages from April, unfortunately Angel, a client named Reed, a fellow tattoo artist they were meeting up with name Casper, and one that made his heart race.

Vanessa Ramirez.

Sam looked around and saw no one was really paying any attention to him. Kyle was laughing with Orsay about a flight attendants mannerisms, Leslie was quiet, and Evan and Shana were talking about Coney Island. People were standing, anxiously waiting for the approval to get off the plane while the Captain welcomed them to New York and told them the temperature.

He looked down at his phone.

APRIL: Hey, no rush, but where did you put your toolbox? I need a Phillip's head for something. No rush. Love you. Don't forget to tell me you landed  
THE BITCH: Sangano, u been telling Gracie that I used to dance??? Or was that your puta wife??? Our child asked me about dancing on a fucking stage!  
REED: Thanks for the tattoo, again. It came out better than expected. Not that I don't expect much...not saying that lol. Anyways thanks, Sammy  
CASPER: Hey brother! Meet me and the crew at Ricky's in Hell's Kitchen. 7pm! Bring your people. Can't wait to see you guys again

VANESSA: Wow. The timing is very ironic. I am here too, four days, for a gala. I go home Monday.  
VANESSA: I know it's been a long time, but if you want to meet for coffee, I wouldn't mind seeing you. If you aren't comfortable, that is ok.

Sam's chest rose and fell noticeably while reading Vanessa's text. It would be seven or eight years since he had laid his eyes on her. He thought about how he'd changed since then and wanted to get closure as he was in a good place in life. The last time she and him had been face to face was when she turned on her heel and left him outside a shithole hotel in Phoenix. He knew he was going to be antsy up until he saw her and he knew he needed to almost get it done as soon as he landed.

Shana was standing to get her luggage and Sam quickly responded to April that he made it safe and sound. She quickly replied "Oh good!" and he almost forgot to tell her where the tools were. 

SAM: Check in the garage near the fishing poles. That's where I last left it, I believe. Love you.

The Orion team finally got off the plane, carryons and coats with them, Sam lagging behind as they came through the gate. "Hurry up so we can get our luggage!" Kyle yelled back, hurrying ahead with Shana. Evan looked and Sam seemed very preoccupied.

"Sammy, is everything okay?" he asked, walking alongside Orsay and Leslie. Sam looked up, "Yeah, April needed something."

Orsay chimed in, "Man Sammy, you, me, and Lez sure have a lot of history here. It's going to be wild seeing the City again together. First time in almost a decade."

Sam nodded, smiling weakly. There was going to be a lot of memories coming back to him.

 

***

Friday night at Ricky's was loud, obnoxious, and as dirty as a lot of joints Sam would wake up in. His friend Casper was from Jersey and they had met at the first convention Orion Tattoos had gone to. Casper was a good guy, hilarious, and fun-loving. He had a special thing for Shana although Sam told Casper "Over my dead body, my friend" and Casper had laid off. Despite being a good guy, he was a love them and leave them type and Sam wouldn't allow Shana to be used. Leslie was already making plans to leave the bar and go see friends in Tribeca. Sam was fine with it as she clearly was hating Ricky's. It wasn't her scene. As the night wore on, Sam thought more about answering Vanessa. She was staying near Central Park West and while it was 11 pm, he figured she was still up. While Evan, Kyle, and Casper and his employee Joe threw darts and Sam saw that no one was pestering Shana, he ducked away to text Vanessa.

SAM: Hey, hope I didn't wake you..

20 seconds later

VANESSA: Hey Sammy, you didn't 

SAM: I looked up the place you're staying at. Nice digs!

VANESSA: Lol only the best, right?

SAM: Tomorrow I have to be at the convention starting at 10am for set up. We'll be done around 7pm. I would like to meet up. Do you want me to come meet you?

2 minutes later

VANESSA: That would be great. How's 8pm sound?

SAM: Sounds great, Nessa.

VANESSA: See you then, Sammy

He smiled and cleared his text history. The last thing he needed was to pass out, get killed, have his cell stolen, or any other kind of scenario and someone see that exchange. It was an innocent urge to see her and nothing more but April wouldn't understand. Sam knew that there are some things he had to do in life that didn't always fall under the umbrella of What Would April Accept? He saw it as a sort of closure, a need to see someone in person and see what they became outside of texted conversations and social media. He would dip out tomorrow after the Convention and tell his team he was going to meet an old friend. No one knew Vanessa was in town and he wasn't about to confide in anyone.


	102. Chapter 102

Sam couldn't sleep that night from nerves. He was hot in his room and got up to turn down the thermostat. He tore off his boxer briefs when even they were making him too hot and lay back down on the bed, the temperature slowly lowering to the 65 he put it on. It was 2am and he'd need to be up in four hours. They didn't need to be downstairs for breakfast until 7am but from habit he always rose at 6am to feed Ellie. He wanted to check in on April, make sure the house was still secure with his family in it and then read the newspaper that the hotel left outside his door. He needed to relax now and fall asleep but he couldn't stop thinking about Vanessa.

 

~Chinatown, Sam's apartment eight years prior~

Sam opened his eyes and breathed in deeply, then exhaling. The image before him was amazing, beautiful.

The shape of her body.

He scooted closer to her on the mattress and he heard her softly make a sigh. His naked body melded to her shape as he spooned her and his hands went around to feel her breasts.

"Nessa..." he breathed, and kissed the back of her head, "...mi Hermosa..."

Vanessa smiled, her eyes still closed and stretched her body more into Sam, her rear nestling into his lap more. She had told him about a little boy in elementary school calling her Hermosa and Sam took it up. He teased her with it and truly meant it, as well. Sam had learned Spanish in prison and had taken to it quickly, something that had impressed Vanessa.

"Anoche sone contigo..." he said, telling her he dreamt of her the night before.

"Mmm...tell me what happened then, papi?" she teased him, not turning to face him yet.

"Well, you and I were in that little café you like in Soho, what's it called, Violet?..." he started, his eyes sparkling in the dawning sunlight.

"Lavender," Vanessa corrected him, grinning more as she faced away.

He grinned, too, "...that's right, Lavender. Well we see that the place is filled with customers, the usual avant garde artsy crowd. Well you decide, my dear, that you don't want to wait any longer to get me home and you go up to someone's table and simply clear everything off it...pushing me down..."

"That's so out of the ordinary, Sammy..." she said, loving where this is going.

"...That's what I say. So with bagels, and crossaints, and teas falling to the floor, you throw me down and we start going after one another, the onlookers getting really turned on by what we're doing."

"Really?"

"Yeah...and so as we're absolutely going to town on each other, fucking, grinding, riding...covered in cream and sugar...everyone else starts to join in..."

Vanessa laughed outloud and Sam pulled her tighter into his embrace, his cock now evident and pressed against her ass. Vanessa sighs and is slowly responding. Sam's right hand goes to her throat, but gently taking hold of it.

"We're sticky, our bodies inspiring everyone to try and match us..."

"How hard do I come, Sammy?" Vanessa breathes.

"Oh God, baby, you come so hard you see stars..."

"Do I? As hard as I'm about to come if you were to slide into me, Sammy?"

"Matter of fact, yes..." Sam takes ahold of himself and he forgoes her front and goes directly to her ass, her favorite way to come as of late.

Vanessa cries out and Sam takes ahold of her as he rolls onto his back, her against his chest, his cock buried in her.

"Sammy...oh shit..."

Sam reaches down her stomach enjoying the feel of her breathing, down to the raised mound of her sex. It's hot and wet and he slips his fingers in.

"Nessa...this escalated so quickly, mi Chiquita...all a sudden we were in a café and now..." he then breathed into her ear, "I'm filling you up."

Vanessa had been in love with anal sex, which made Sam come undone. She was unbearably tight and it made her peak and crash so hard that she seeped with wetness down to his cock. It immediately made him cum like an animal once he felt that and feel like he was a pornstar. Sam couldn't believe how perfectly Vanessa fit his sexual appetite. She'd go anywhere with him and even push him to the edge. She was ravenous like he was and not afraid to show it.

Sam's cock was making her mound ache. She was so full of him but it was tantalizing to have him finger her and fuck her at the same time. She was breathing hard, knowing she was going to come. Sam had wished he had a mirror on the ceiling so he could see her writhing, tortured form. 

"Huhhh...huhhh...huhhhh...huhhhh..." 

"Yeah? You're close, Nessa, aren't you?"

"Huhhhh....hhhhhh....hhhhhh....hhhhhh...." she kept riding up and down on his cock. Her thighs were granite hard as she held herself up, her back against his stomach and chest. His hands went to her breasts.

He seethed, "God I love those fucking tits...you are so fucking close to coming so hard all over me..."

"Hhhhh...hhhhh...." she kept going and going, working on that orgasm.

"Goddamn your ass feels so good...chase it...chase it baby...it's almost coming, oh shit you're so fucking wet..."

Vanessa's orgasm hit and she screamed, primal, huffing, jerking her ass around his cock, a slick slippery wetness running out of her sex and running down to his dick.

"YES! OH FUCK ME, NESSA, FUCK ME!" 

Sam clenched her breasts hard with his hands, the hard nipples like two marbles under his palms. He pulled at them as he emptied himself into her.

 

Sam awoke in his hotel alone in Manhattan and looked at the clock. It was just ten minutes shy of when his alarm was set to go off. He was sweating, soaking the sheets and creating quite the tent pole with what little sheet he had pulled over himself in the now cold bedroom. He was angry that it was time to rise but he took hold of his cock. 

Jerking it for five minutes he came, thoughts of that day so long ago in Chinatown flooding his memories and now covering his lower abdomen.


	103. Chapter 103

"You guys, where's Leslie at?" Sam asked, irritated that by 8am when they were finishing up breakfast that she wasn't answering texts or down there with them eating.

"My room's next to hers, you want me to go knock on her door?" Orsay asked.

"No, I'll go do it. We need to leaving by 8:30 if we're going to beat traffic and get down there at a decent time. 10am comes quicker in New York," Sam said, standing to excuse himself from the table.

"So does the girl I met last night from Indiana," Kyla said, making Orsay almost spit his coffee out and Evan shaking his head.

Sam looked at Kyle, "Not even 24 hours after landing and you've already got someone in your room."

"Hey, I'm trying to be like you in your twenties," Kyle said, holding out his hands, his shoulders shrug.

Evan said, "Kyle, 'cept Sam would actually have clean girls."

"Kandi is clean, what are you talking about?" Kyle laughed.

Sam's rolled his eyes and pushed his chair in, "Gonna check on Lez. Hoping she's dressed and ready to go and just not eating."

Sam left Evan, Kyle, Shana and Orsay and went to the elevators. As he got in he saw Donovan Keller coming through the lobby with two of the tattooists from his studio. Sam tried to act like he didn't see Donovan until the latter called out, "Sam Orion! Atlanta's Finest!" 

Sam turned and let some other people take his spot in the elevator after he opted to not get on. He could barely hide the fact that he wasn't happy Donovan caught him. A lot of people at the Convention were staying at the same hotel, Sam had just hoped Dononvan had chosen one of the other three suggested upscale hotels.

"Donovan," Sam regarded him and saw that Keller had a smug grin on his face. He was chomping at the bit to tell Sam about how successful his shop was, how he was in talks to have his own reality TV show, and that he was engaged to the beautiful tattoo artist at his side, Katye Wynne, who was also a tattoo model. The other tattooist with them was a male about Kyle's age who sniffed with attitude when he saw Sam.

"I have to congratulate you on the success of your little bitty tattoo parlor in Fulton County. I'm sure all of Atlanta just loves your work," Donovan said. Sam nodded, barely smiling, his eyes narrowing. Donovan looked past Sam and could see the Orion Tattoos employees across the lobby in the restaurant, still eating breakfast. "Evan looks bigger than ever. What are you feeding him?" Donovan smiled. Katye stared at Sam. She was supermodel beautiful and considered him for a second. She then turned and looked at Donovan.

"Yes, the same gang works for me with the addition of Lex's daughter Leslie and Orsay."

"You landed Orsay, good on you, Sam. And Lex's daughter? I'm even more surprised she isn't in...another line of work by now. Something in front of the camera."

Sam went to leave, telling Donovan, "Look, I would love to stay and talk about my employees and your disdain for them, but I have more important things to do."

"By all means, don't let us keep you. We'll see you at the Convention. We're likely going to be very busy, however, with the execs from Inked Pictures. Drop by and maybe I'll give you a free t-shirt."

Sam turned on his heel and left, not saying goodbye and he could hear the three laughing behind him. He said "douchebag" under his breath as he pushed the button for the elevator. He overheard Donovan say "his wife, April..." in talking to Katye and the man with them. Sam glared at them once he got into the elevator and the doors were closing. He didn't know what they were talking about her for but Sam was more than happy to knock Donovan's jaw out of place if he was so inclined to mention her again.

***

Leslie had been hung over, laying in bed when Sam knocked loudly on the door. She got up, saying "Shit, shit, shit," when she realized the time and she hadn't gotten a shower yet. She answered the door and Sam came in, not caring that she was just in a thong and half shirt, heavy breasts bouncing as she moved about the hotel room gathering her shampoo, conditioner, makeup, and hair care products.

"What the fuck, Leslie? Hurry up. We have to leave in...23 minutes," he said, looking at his watch.

"I'll be there! Just wait for me!" she said, running into the bathroom and slamming the door. The shower started up and Sam surveyed her room. He saw a bong, beer bottles, and a pizza. She had had someone with her last night but they had cleared out already. Sam went to leave and rejoin his other employees downstairs when he got a text from April.

APRIL: I wish this Convention was over tonight. Missing you and those eyes.

Sam smiled, looking down at the text and answered back.

SAM: You know, we could always Skype at some point.

APRIL: You read my mind. How about tonight after the Convention?

Sam thought about where he was going afterwards and didn't know how long he'd be out. He surmised he'd see Vanessa, have dinner with her, and maybe take a ride to Chinatown to see if Lavender was still there for coffee. He suggested Sunday morning.

APRIL: Oh yeah that's right. You're probably going to be out all night with the gang. Stay safe. I've only been to NY once and it was interesting...Sunday morning is good. 

Sam was relieved that she realized he was going to be busy after the Convention. April assumed he would be out with Evan and his crew, relaxing after being at their booth all day. Sam was probably going to tattoo several people that day, pose for some photos for Inkmastr and TattooWorks and give a few interviews. In his mind he could see her thinking he was going to get dinner with his team and then crash later.

He confirmed the time with her, 8am, which was perfect because he didn't have to be at the Convention until noon Sunday, and he told her he missed her and the kids "something terrible." After a few back and forths he left Leslie's room, happy to hear her turn the shower off and go about getting her hair dried.

***

The turnout at the Convention was in record numbers that day. It was $50 to $200 per person to attend and people were easily paying the $200 to stay for the shows. Lester at Canyon Tattoos was putting on one of the shows, which featured some celebrity endorsements for his shop and a sleaker, perfected tattoo gun that he had developed. The gun somehow made the pain much less and also enabled the artist to more easily maneuver it. Casper was involved in a presentation regarding a new shop he was opening in Miami and dozens of other people Sam, Evan, Leslie, and Kyle knew put on shows, as well. By the end of the day, Sam had tattooed twenty five people, including a friend of his that used to come and visit him at Lex's shop back in the day. Aside from having to see Donovan Keller and a few other characters Sam cared little for, the Orion Tattoos team had a great time. Shana dispersed over 300 shirts, hoodies, caps, and lanyards that said Orion Tattoos, ATL, GA with the logo of Orion the Hunter shooting his arrow. Kyle laughed as he snuck over to Donovan's extensive booth and put a shirt in with Donovan's, watching from a distance with Orsay and Casper when the asshole gave the shirt away to a Donovan groupie.

Sam looked at his watch. It was 6pm. As if she could tell he was thinking of her, Vanessa texted him.

VANESSA: We're still on for tonight, correct? I only ask because I made reservations at Ampelios. It's a Greek restaurant everyone is raving about

Sam immediately responded, SAM: Nessa, that sounds great. See you at 7pm or maybe a few minutes later

Leslie was standing nearby and looked at him, "You seem antsy, Sam. Is it that fuckwad Donovan?"

Sam shook his head, "No. Just gotta be somewhere after this. Meeting some friends I knew when I lived in Chinatown."

Leslie looked at him for a moment. She knew all the same people he did, "Who?"

Sam immediately realized he had screwed up, forgetting how small the world was as he was lost in thought. "People you didn't know real well. A group of guys I knew from that other bar...the one you hated down the street from Benjamin's."

"You're meeting up with Frank and Leroy, aren't you? Those assholes."

Sam seized the opportunity to use them as the party he was meeting. Leslie barely knew them but hated them as they were much like Kyle is now. She was surprised Sam wanted to see them but shrugged it off that he hadn't been in the City for the most part since her father died. "It's them exactly, Lez."

He looked back out onto the floor of people who still weren't dying down. He saw a friend from many years ago and waved at him, happy to focus on something else than explaining to Leslie.


	104. Chapter 104

~Christmas Eve, eight years ago, the night of the fight~

Sam sat on the stoop to Vanessa's apartment that she shared with a newer roommate, Desiree. He was smoking menthols, not his preferred cigarette but it was the only ones a neighbor friend of his had. Sam had been too focused on getting to Vanessa's place that he didn't want to stop at a bodega on the way there. 

She stopped staying with him during the week, telling him she needed space after he had proposed to her and she turned him down. The look in her eyes when she had told him that had haunted him. Watery, tearful eyes as she said she couldn't give him what he wanted yet. She had told him how much she loved him and he had shook his head, not able to look at her as she tried to hold his face. Sam couldn't compute how she could love him like she proclaimed and not want to be his wife. He had told her he wouldn't stand in the way of her career and he'd follow her to the ends of the earth.

He knew good and well her mentor, Olive Gerardieu had something to do with her pulling away. Olive, who was offering Vanessa a chance to join her fashion house and design with her on the West Coast, had filled Vanessa's ears with tales of how her own husbands had kept her back from her dreams, only to start much later in life. Olive was in her late forties and told Vanessa that her career needed 101% for the next few years if she was to ever make anything of herself. She had wanted to open a boutique in Malibu and have Vanessa join her. It would be a once in a lifetime chance. Sam had been all for it and ready to pack his bags, tattooing out in California, when Olive, who saw Sam as a barrier to Vanessa's success had a "Come to Jesus meeting" with her, and got Vanessa to consider going out on her own. 

That was a week ago. Since that time Vanessa hadn't returned calls and avoided answering most of Sam's texts. Sam had not been a weak man but he was not eating, not going to work, his phone buzzing every few hours as his coworkers and friends checked in on him. 

It was 10pm and it was about to rain. A Chinese woman with bags stared at him, guardedly, as she walked up the steps past him to enter the building. She had a little dog and hurried it with her through the front door. Sam flicked his cigarette out onto the sidewalk when he saw movement coming down the sidewalk.

It was Vanessa. 

She had on a puffer coat with a faux fur hood that was left down, beanie on her head. She was walking steadily, having gotten of the train a few blocks down, her head down, as was the NYC way. As she got closer Sam's heart beat through his chest and his chest felt warm. He was in a battered Army surplus jacket with a thin V neck underneath, exposed to the night air.

Vanessa was about six feet away when she looked up. She immediately stopped and stared at him, a look of caution on her face and extreme concern. Sam's eyes fell and she then looked down, slowly walking a little closer to the stoop.

"What are you doing here, Sammy?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Sam looked up at the sky for a moment, his lips tightening. He had a bittersweet smile he was holding back and then she could see that his eyes were watering. He looked at her and he blinked, "I'm here to see you, Nessa."

She looked to the side, her hands in the pockets of her coat and he could see that her mouth was trembling. Her eyes looked worried in a sad way, worried that her future was on the brink of either being shattered or being amazing. She had decisions weighing on her and it was obvious.

"Sammy, you can't be here..." she went to say.

Sam stood and walked down the steps to her and stood before her. She refused to look at him and he was heartbroken because she had surpassed just rejecting his marriage proposal and was now totally rejecting his presence. "Nessa...you're..." he stopped, and reached to touch her chin and make her look at him, "...come on, Nessa...look at me..."

Her face winced as if she was on the verge of crying as she slowly looked up at him. A teardrop fell from Sam's left eye and that was when she lost it, sputtering and breaking down.

"Sam...I can't..." she looked up at him, waterworks flowing.

"Why, baby? Why?" his eyes were fierce when filled with tears and confusion. 

"I have. To. Do. This..."

"What did I do wrong? What did I not do? What did I say?!"

"Sammy, it wasn't anything...It's me..."

Sam's chest was heaving and he was shaking his head, "I don't understand...what did Olive do to get you to be like this?! I told you I'd follow you to the ends of this very planet....supporting everything..."

"It's not that...I need space to figure myself out. I can't get married this young..."

"Baby...you're in your mid twenties...we've been together several years...why?"

"I can't Sam...I can't see you..."

Sam's eyes became bigger and she went to go up the steps, "NESSA!!" he said, grabbing her arm and wheeling her around.

"SAM STOP IT!!"

"NO!! YOU'RE BREAKING MY HEART!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!!"

It had started drizzling as they were talking and it had picked up to a full rain.

Sam looked like he was unhinged, still mightily confused, and almost in a panic, "No...please....please..."

"Please stop, Sam..."

"Olive has gotten to you..."

"No, Sam!!"

"NESSA WOULD YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?!"

"NO SAM!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!! YOU'RE STIFLING ME!"

A male neighbor of Vanessa's came out the front door to her apartment building, a blonde man who looked like he went to Columbia University. "Vanessa, is he bothering you?"

Sam looked up, both he and Vanessa were soaking wet. Vanessa looked at Sam, who looked at her and then at the man again. Sam didn't know it, but this was just a concerned neighbor, albeit one who had a crush on Vanessa. Sam said to the man, "Get back inside, pal...this doesn't fucking concern you."

"It does if you're harassing my neighbor. Do you need me to call 911, Vanessa?" he said to her.

Sam was five seconds from charging at the man and beating his lights out when Vanessa turned to the man and said, "I'll be in in a minute, Jimmy." He was a photographer and she wanted him to take photos of some designs she was going to put on a dress dummy.

Sam felt like he had a slowly crawling trail of ice making it's way across the surface of his beating heart. The realization set in that she was leaving Sam behind and her decision, which had been pressed on by Olive and whoever else, was final. He wanted to fall to his knees and sob right then and there.

Vanessa closed her eyes once Jimmy disappeared and her red nose, which Sam usually found cute when she had a cold, was getting redder, her tear-streaked cheeks being moistened by fresh tears. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sam who looked like he was ready for a javelin to be thrust into his chest, his haunted eyes staring at her waiting for an answer of some kind.

"Sam. Please, go."


	105. Chapter 105

7:05pm

"I hear you're meeting up with some old friends...if you get bored with them, we're going to be at this pizzeria in Midtown that Casper suggested. Change of plans from the place we were going to go to before," Evan said to Sam as they left their booth for the night. The Convention Center was being closed and they'd be back the next day to start all over again at noon. 

"Sammy, you're not going with us, man?" Casper said, slapping Sam on the back.

Shana looked bummed, as did Evan and Kyle. Sam apologized, "Sorry, guys...prior arrangement with some friends from back in the day. Going to be out late, otherwise I'd drop in."

Casper nodded, "Hey, man, we'll miss ya...but text me if you want. We're gonna be out late, too."

Sam nodded and eyed Evan, who knew immediately what Sam's look meant. WATCH SHANA.

 

Sam was outside the Convention Center calling a ride sharing service, cursing himself for not doing that sooner. A lot of people were filtering out of the Center likely doing the same. He looked up and saw a taxi and decided to "fuck it" and get the more expensive ride. Before he could go hail the taxi and get a ride to Vanessa's hotel, he heard a familiar female voice call out to him.

"Sam!" it was Leslie who was coming through the crowd towards him, "You got a minute?"

He looked at her and nodded, looking stressed and preoccupied with getting a taxi. "We gotta talk for a second," she said.

He stopped and looked at her. What on earth did she feel the need to talk about now? In that traffic he'd be late.

"I know you're not going to meet Frank and Leroy," she said, staring at him with a blank face.

Sam shook his head with attitude crawling across his face, "What?"

"Leroy died several years ago. I remember when I was still here in the City tattooing one of his shithead friends came in and was talking to another tattooist about it. He died in a car crash in Baltimore. I knew something was up with you so I mentioned them and you bit the hook."

Sam admitted he hadn't kept up with the two, remembering Frank was possibly on his way to prison at one point and Leroy not far behind. They were funny guys but troubled. He had no idea Leroy had passed away and he felt stupid.

"Sam, I think it's awfully coincidental that you're running off to meet a dead guy and his friend, when a woman I had a friend suggestion for online is in the City, too."

He looked irritated and tried to keep up the charade, "Who Leslie?"

"Vanessa Cuttler, or whatever her name is now. She posted yesterday, 'So glad to be in the Big Apple again...feels like home' or some shit. She's the reason you're running off."

He turned to her and said, "Leslie, what I'm doing tonight is seeing a friend. Nothing more."

"Yeah."

He turned and hailed a taxi, and looked back at her, his face laced with slight anger, "But, thanks for thinking whatever it is you're thinking."

"Thanks for lying about it, Sam."

He looked at her for a moment and wanted to tell her he's dreamt of her, him, and Raine but that doesn't mean he's desiring her now, either. No more than meeting with an ex means he's going to run away with her. Masturbating to her the night after he awoke from his dream was shitty and immature, but Sam couldn't help that. He had admired a lot of women and had dreams of them while entirely in love with April. He didn't owe Leslie Parsons an explanation for where he was going. He didn't want to broadcast meeting up with Vanessa for obvious reasons as no one would understand, and yet he resented the fact that Leslie was assuming the worst. 

"Bye, Leslie," he said and went to get into the taxi.

 

Vanessa was sitting nervously in the lobby of the Mandarin Oriental, rehashing the past in her mind. She and Sam had been texting off and on for several years, but they had never talked about meeting up. His relationship with Angel had originally brought them back together in communication, and Vanessa's problems with her now estranged husband came to become a main subject in recent months. She remembered Sam initially reaching out to her via email, telling her that he saw a write up in the paper about her. She had been shocked that Sam Orion, who's rise to fame she had secretly followed, was still interested in talking to her after the way they had broken up. She had rejected him and it spiraled harshly, her ex-employer Olive goading her on. She and Olive had since parted ways and Vanessa had her own successful business in Long Beach. Her handling of Sam had been terrible as she looked back. She was so afraid of being cut short, stifled by a man who she knew good and well not only wanted marriage but also loads of babies.

Later on she met the charming Gerald, married him, and had children with him. He was no Sam. His love was based on how good she looked and that she didn't seem to gain any weight. After they were married he was judgmental, cold at times, and not the man of her dreams. Gerald was having an affair with his secretary and had moved in with her. What was once a loving man became a monster and she told Sam everything about him. 

Vanessa had been happy for Sam when he was falling in love with April three years ago. She sounded like a wonderful woman and she was happy there was someone for him after all. April had married him quick and given him two beautiful children, making Vanessa a little jealous. Vanessa deserved not having Sam, she thought to herself. She had dispatched with him and eventually moved to California, rebuking him when he followed her to a spot in Arizona. She had worried about him doing himself harm and had called Lex Parsons and told him he needed to bring Sam home. Lex had been angry with Sam and sent a friend to come get him. What came back from Arizona was a damaged, hardened man, which was saying a lot after he had been through prison and his mother's untimely death.

Vanessa knew one thing and it haunted her over the years. She had broken Sam.

Lost in thought about the past and going to answer a text that just came through she stopped when she heard an "Ahem."

She looked up and her breathing stopped. It was Sam Orion standing before her, green eyes just as beautiful as ever, same incredibly handsome face but with the angry scar running down his cheek, tattoos running down his arms and hands. He was staring down at her, grinning.

Sam couldn't believe how beautiful Vanessa was still and he smiled even bigger. She got up and threw her arms around him in a hug, him holding her tight.

"Sammy!" she said, almost on the verge of tears. He looked fantastic and he looked happy.

"Nessa, you look..." he held her at arms length, "...like you did when I last saw you. Beautiful."

She blushed and collected her purse behind her, "I can't believe it. You're really here!"

"Yes and quite hungry and tired," he laughed, "I've been up since 4am."

They started to walk, him putting his arm around her shoulder as a nicety, as they went out the lobby and to the front door. Sam commented on how nice the hotel was and told her he made the taxi wait.

"Now where is this place, Ness?"

"I'll give directions to him...I can't believe it," she said, still reeling from seeing him after all this time.

 

The Greek restaurant they went to was very good and slightly expensive. Vanessa refused to let Sam pay for her, telling him the same as they were looking at the menu.

"So, how's the Convention? Is Leslie there?" she asked.

Sam felt nervous for a second. He hated that she and Leslie mentioned each other today. 

"Yes, why do you ask?" he responded.

"She friend-requested me today, told me she was also in town. It was interesting because I didn't get the idea that she liked me."

Sam nodded, smiling, "She doesn't give anyone the impression she likes them. She uh...got mad at me for coming to see you."

Vanessa understood. Sam was very much married and she wasn't exactly the best person he should be meeting with, "Is this a problem...us meeting up?"

Sam smiled, "Nessa, I don't care if Leslie has a problem. She's got no room to judge me after a debacle over a year ago with April."

"What?!" Vanessa laughed. 

"Long story. She came onto April, I got mad..."

Vanessa was shaking her head, "Same old Leslie. Came onto me once, too."

Sam looked at her, "Really? When we were a couple?"

"Yep."

 

Vanessa and Sam ordered their food and drinks and got to talking face to face finally about how they ended things. They had talked about it via text long ago but Sam admittedly didn't want to discuss it then. Now he was fine and told Vanessa how much in love with April he is. "She's a godsend to me and Gracie, I can't say it enough," he said, digging into his food. Vanessa nodded and talked about her husband and the divorce they're getting. Sam asked her if there's any potential Mr. Vanessa's in her future and she said there was a man in L.A. that she was slowly becoming closer to. She wasn't going to introduce him to her children until she got deeper into the relationship and Sam had said that makes sense and added his two cents about handling the Gracie/April situation at first.

"I can't believe Angel is still able to keep her...she's got Toney as a husband. Does that not mean anything to a judge?" Vanessa asked.

"Apparently not," Sam said, upset.

"And April's dad...isn't he a high-price attorney?"

"He works in corporate law, not family. Plus, I don't want them involved in that. I don't want my problems to be their problems."

Vanessa nodded.

As the night wore on Sam felt better that he was closing things up with a nice bow. He'd always be there for Vanessa, he couldn't just dislodge that. He'd only be a text or phonecall away to lend advice or hear her vent. If Angel had been in trouble he'd help her, although he liked to joke to himself, that he would take his sweet time. He was never going to ever be able to explain this reunion to April. It was the desire to put a certain part of his life into a nice pretty box and seal it away but she'd never understand. He started to think about Leslie and how she could easily tell April where he was. He'd have to explain everything truthfully and come clean. Normally, Sam operated on the concept of a need to know basis. April didn't need to know he was putting his soul at ease and allowing Vanessa to do the same. He had to do this. Admittedly he still found Vanessa incredibly attractive but he wasn't in the game of ruining his marriage and his life.

  


It was late at night when a drunk and belligerent Leslie got thrown out of a club with a few friends and Orsay. He was trying to keep her from fighting a man who had thrown his drink at Leslie. "Calm down...we're lucky they didn't call the cops to come get you," Orsay had said, getting ride sharing to come get Leslie, her friends LaDonna and Erika, and himself away from the club. "Don't give me a lecture, Orsay!" Leslie spewed, turning on him, "That cocksucker threw his fucking Long Island at me!" Orsay looked at her for a moment, "I know you're not turning on me now, babygirl, for helping you out." Erika, a cousin of Orsay's told him to just ignore her and get her into the car and Leslie yelled, "YEAH! Ignore me!"

Orsay rolled his eyes and looked at the time. It was 2 am. They'd all hear it from Sam who was likely back from being out with friends, which Orsay voiced. "Sammy is gonna be pissed when he hears you coming in all noisy on our floor. You need to go right to bed."

"Fuck Sam Orion!" Leslie said as the girls piled into the back of the SUV that came for them. Orsay looked at her for a moment and figured she was mad at him for something stupid again. He told the driver where their hotel was.

"You are always on that poor man, Leslie," LaDonna said, smiling and shaking her head.

"That's because he's a fucking no good sunnovabitch," she said.

"Hey hey, now. Sammy's been good to us. I don't know why you're so salty with him," Orsay said, irritated. He was sitting up front with the driver.

"Whatever. I've known Sam O'Brien for a long damn time and he is a dickhead," Leslie continued on.

Erika and LaDonna started talking about other things and Orsay said he was going to stay the night in Leslie's room so she doesn't pass out the wrong way. He didn't want her to vomit and choke on it, like how his brother died.

The ride got quieter, everyone tired after that night. Leslie had been thinking more and more about Sam. Fuck him. Fuck him and his shop, fuck him and his belief that her dad didn't hold him above her, fuck him and his perfect façade of a life. She was drunk and angry.

She pulled out her cell phone, which she had in her cleavage, and in one fell swoop sent a text.

LESLIE: Your husband met up with Vanessa tonight, lied about it and said he was meeting with some guys we used to know

April was asleep when an unfamiliar ding came in. Almost everyone she was close to who texted her on the regular, had a specific tone or ding when they texted. Sam, the neighbor, Corinne, Rebecca, Leonard, Nicole her best friend, Jolene her other best friend, and Mazy. The ding woke her and she wondered who could be texting her so late. She looked around for the clock and saw the time was 2:23 am.

April rubbed her eyes and reached over for her cell and slid her pin code across the screen. A text came from Leslie and when she saw it she sat there for a moment.

As Leslie and the carload got closer to the hotel it dawned on her what she did. She was angry at Sam for this cover up but she didn't want to get involved. Before she could try to do any damage control, if there was any to be done, she got another text from April.

APRIL: Thank you. I'll handle this


	106. Chapter 106

Sam was in bed sleeping peacefully for the first time in a week. No kids waking up for feedings and breakfast, no April accidentally kicking him in the night, and no heavy thoughts on his mind. He felt good about shutting the door nicely with Vanessa and before they said their goodbyes he reminded her that he is only a phone call away if need be. She appreciated it, voiced the same, and they went their separate ways after hugging. It was the way things should've ended. Now that he was safe and happy and fulfilled with April he could handle seeing his ex-girlfriend.

He thought he heard Leslie and Orsay coming in across the hall but he didn't completely wake. He moved a bit in the bed when he heard Leslie's door slam but the drinks he had at the Greek restaurant also kept him in a deep slumber.

*April's text tone*  
*Again...*  
*Again...*  
*Again...*

Sam shook awake with the feeling like he had been running. There were few things that could wake him out of a deep sleep; April's movements in bed, her voice, his children crying, or that specific text and ringtone.

"The fuck?" he said, groggily and looked for his cell. He was irritated that he couldn't lay hands on it. He finally saw a light come on in the shape of a cell screen at the end of his bed. He lazily grabbed it, pinned in, and wondered if April was okay as the time was 3:01 am.

APRIL: Why would you go meet with Vanessa? Is this some kind of Tour of Sammy? Are you going to visit all your exes while up there?  
APRIL: BTW I know the PIN code to your phone, 7315. I have been reading your texts between yourself and Vanessa for hmm two years so I know you didn't pre-plan this. I feel confident admitting it to you now. You can feel free to yell at me later for snooping as I lmao at you  
APRIL: If she's laying next to you don't come back to this house  
APRIL: If she's not laying next to you then you need to explain to me why you lied to Leslie about this. Yes she told me. You get mad at her then don't come back to this house. If you give Leslie any grief then don't come back to this house

Sam immediately scrambled to call April, his anger at Leslie having to be swallowed for now.

APRIL: Don't 

Sam kept calling her.

SAM: Pick up

"WHAT?!" she yelled into the phone, finally picking it up. She had debated turning the thing off but knew Sam would call the poor neighbor, sending her over to knock on the front door.

"April..."

"Wait a minute. Let me guess, you're going to tell me 'It was just to meet up and discuss our favorite TV shows and movies'?"

"Not in the least. She was here, it was an opportunity to meet with her and close things up the way I always wan..."

"Pfffft. Sammy you're lucky I don't call up an old boyfriend and tell him to come over now. Service me, Jared."

Sam breathed into the mouthpiece, frustrated and angry and gripping the phone. Letting it slide he asked, "You really think I had sex with Vanessa? Is that what you think?"

"Sam, why in the world would you want to meet up with your ex-girlfriend? Isn't texting her enough? I've read your back and forth over the years. She needs to get a shrink and leave you the hell alone."

"This is precisely why I didn't say shit. Because I knew it would get blown out of proportion. Naturally, I once dated her and screwed her so I must want to..."

"...And wanted to marry her..."

"...Do you see me as fucking around on you, April, really?"

"I don't know, you tell me, Sam the Hunter, the damn stupid last name bullshit artist."

Sam nearly took his cell and slung it against the wall. He was angry at himself, her, definitely Leslie and the insinuations and accusations in this life. He never had a single intention of doing anything with Vanessa. 

"April, you don't truly believe this, do you? You know me and you're mad at the lack of 'disclosure' as you'd say it but you know good and fucking well I wouldn't fuck around on you." He knew his wife too well. She'd be crying and inconsolable, he imagined, if she really thought he was cheating on her. 

"All I know, my dear Sam, is that you...oh my God, once again...decided to keep something from me, go and do it, and I'm having to hear about it from a third party. WHY? I would've been more accepting if you had just told me about this."

"No. You wouldn't. You'd be up all night thinking I was screwing Vanessa."

"So here's the lesson then. If you knew I wouldn't have liked it, then don't do it!"

"April. If you want to take a swab of my dick for evidence, then get on a plane."

April was floored by that statement and at first had nothing to say for a few seconds until something came to her.

"Sam, I'm going to stop you right there, but know this, I've been meaning to see Jared about something. Doesn't matter what. Not important. You're on a need to know basis."

"Yeah, okay, April. And you know what..." he started laughing sarcastically, "...I trust you. You go and see Jared. Because unlike you, I don't automatically assume you're out to do wrong."

"Good."

"Fucking fantastic."

"I'm changing the locks."

"And I will kick down the door."

April hung up on him. He looked at his cell and thought about it for a moment. He then went in and deleted Vanessa's number. He didn't need it. 

April was good to him. Better than he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is not out of the woods yet


	107. Chapter 107

By the time Sam and his crew were on the plane back to Atlanta everyone was in a somber mood. Orsay had not found the time to visit with family like he had planned. Evan was tired of being away from Machiko. Kyle had only gotten laid once and he forgot to get the girl's cell. Shana was upset that she didn't get to visit the bar that served candy-flavored alcoholic drinks. Leslie was actually happy because everyone was in a shitty mood, which made them quiet and thus not speak to her. 

And then there was Sam. He was sitting next to Shana again listening to her pop her gum which had an obnoxious grape smell to it. She was attempting a crossword puzzle in the in flight magazine and he shook his head when she wrote "BUTT" when it asked for "Rear of..." when the puzzle meant "BACK". He exhaled deeply and turned away, looking out at the clouds.

April wasn't really speaking to him at all. All he'd get were clipped answers, responses like "We're fine" and "Ok" when he texted her. He couldn't look at Leslie and for all he cared she could quit when they got back to Georgia. He was over her and the chip she had on her shoulder towards him. He didn't care how drunk she was when she sent the text. He knew her motives and they were the same ever since her dad took him under his wing; undermine Sam Orion at all costs. It didn't matter, apparently, the headway they made when they went to the cabin. Leslie was always going to be the same Leslie - bitchy, sneaky, and above all a hater.

Sam had removed Vanessa out of his phone. Not because he was tempted to text her, but because he just felt it was best. He sat and thought about the discovery of the dropped photo in his closet two and a half years prior. April's snooping was bad then and bad now. She had never trusted him and it upset him. If she saw the texts Vanessa sent then she likely saw the ones female clients sent. It was the kind of stuff that peeled paint off walls. Lurid and crass, some of those girls had a mouth on them, so to speak. Their texts were commonplace and amusing to Sam.

The pilot said over the speaker that they will be descending as they are coming upon Hartsfield Airport in Atlanta. It was raining lightly and Sam hoped he wasn't going to be too tired to drive. The rain could easily put an already exhausted man to sleep.

 

Two hours later Sam had finally dropped off the last person at their home. It was unfortunately Leslie and he had been tempted to drop her off on the complete other side of town, laughing as his tires spun gravel. The ride had been awkward and Sam had turned up the radio so he had a "companion" in the SUV with them. 

Sam turned off the radio once she got out of his vehicle and made sure she knew he had wanted to drown her out. She was barely closing the door when he cut off the music. He didn't look at her but drove off hoping she'd simply decide to move to Utah. He could picture her there, hating it, but that's where he'd hope she'd get stuck in.

As he drove home he thought about a lot of things. His life with April, his past life with Vanessa, and even some thinking about Angel. He felt Vanessa was the up, Angel the down, and April the fulfillment. He had wished for some things in April that Vanessa had done, but was happy nevertheless overlooking them. They were all sexual and he felt like an asshole. Despite April doing just about everything he wanted, Vanessa had thought to do those things before he asked. He had to get over this, but it had been hard, especially since seeing her again. Yep, maybe that meeting had been a bad idea. It brought up old memories.

He looked ahead down the road that connected to his own and was happy to be on the way back to April and the kids. He would take her silence and even some yelling, as it was something he deserved. 

 

When Sam opened the front door to the house he saw April making a sandwich in the kitchen, Ellie in a baby sling asleep at her chest. Declan was likely in bed already as it was noon and time for naps. April refused to look at Sam so he moved on to the bedroom to unpack his suitcase and carry on. His plan had been to leave her alone, not make things worse, and just be ready for her when she wanted to come to him.

It was thirty minutes later when April came into the bedroom, Ellie no longer in the sling but in her crib back in her room, and came up to Sam.

He was standing there shirtless, about to get a shirt out of his top drawer when April came closer. At first Sam thought she was going to come up to him and kiss him, which was odd based on the situation but the only thing she ever did when approaching him in that manner. Yet at the last moment something was off because when April got within a foot and a half of him her face pouted in anger and her right arm reared up, her hand came across his face with a loud resounding slap. Sam didn't flinch but he took the hit, which he had to admit made him see stars, his eyes closed in in expectation. 

A hot red mark was across his face, right next to the white gash of a scar that he had. April's hand burned from the abrasion of his beard whiskers but she didn't care. Sam's eyes burned at her but he accepted what she did.

"YOU DESERVE THAT, SAM!!" and she rounded on her heel and walked back out of the bedroom, yelling behind her, "COVER UP THINGS AGAIN!!" 

Sam put on a shirt and put the black pajama pants on that he sometimes wore to bed. He came out into the hall and saw April had tears running down her face. He was astounded that she was this upset but reasoned it was because he hadn't been forthcoming. He was debating sitting down on the couch facing her but didn't want to push her. He elected to go into his kids' rooms and check on them instead.

When he had returned to the living room April had gotten up and was looking out the sliding glass window that went out to the back deck. Sam knew women well enough to time it down ten seconds before she laid into him. He hadn't yet reached the kitchen for a glass of water when she spoke.

"Leslie and Talinda were talking the night they all stayed over. They were out on the deck, didn't know I was listening from the couch. Leslie talked about how much in love you'd been with Vanessa and how she could tell it was different with me. She could tell your love didn't burn as bright for me as it had for...Vanessa." She didn't turn and look at him but kept looking out at the pool and the trees.

Sam didn't speak up yet. Whatever Leslie thought she saw, it was wrong. He had no idea there was even a measurable change between how he had treated Vanessa in front of Leslie and April in front of Leslie. He wanted to tell April that Leslie was full of shit but he wanted her to continue.

"I can't trust you, Sam. That is the honest to God truth. I simply can't trust you," she turned and finally looked at him, her arms folded. Sam had put his hands on the counter at a distance away from each other and his deep eyes just looked at her. She could see he was hurting but it was nothing compared to how she felt. 

"You're everything, Sam, everything to me."

He looked down, his eyes troubled, and nodded.

"I can NEVER trust you again. We're going to have to exist this way. Had you simply been straightforward with me..."

Sam looked up, "April, I've tried to come up with an analogy to make you understand what I did. I can't come up with one and may never be able to get you to understand why I did what I did. I can guarantee you that there are no words, no actions, no...fucking container...no anything...that can hold the love I have for you or express how much I love you. There's nothing. Nothing in the universe is that big. And when I keep something from you it's not to deceive you but because it brings nothing to the table..."

"Why meet with her? It brings nothing to the table, Sam."

Sam shook his head, "Babe, I have to put stuff to sleep in my life. To be perfectly honest..."

"Honest?" April said and laughed.

Sam's head was at an angle and his eyes bore into her, "...To be perfectly honest, I only saw Vanessa because she was in the same town as me. I wouldn't go to her or go out of my way to see her. She was in the same city, same time, easy to meet her and put matters away."

"Sam," April came closer, "Don't contact her any more. I mean it." Her face was burdened with sadness and he could see she felt a tiny bit bad about this request.

He looked at her and said, "I got rid of her number, but sweetheart, if Vanessa is in trouble and texts me, I can't not help her. Same with Angel."

"She needs to contact her fucking husband, Sam. I don't care what the issue is. You've been holding a candle for this woman...the very one who left you crying on the street a decade ago...you've been holding a candle for her for too long. She has to go if you want to continue with me. I can't have the ghost of Vanessa in my bed. I can't."

Sam could still feel the sting of the slap she had delivered five minutes prior. April was passionate for him, that he already knew and cherished. She'd likely claw Vanessa to pieces if she saw her. 

As much as it was going to kill him to deliver the news to Vanessa he'd do it. He wouldn't want April to seriously talk to Jared.

Sam stared into April's eyes and exhaled, agreeing to back on something he had never planned on doing to a friend; release them.


	108. Chapter 108

Sam had to go through his cell phone bill to locate Vanessa's phone number. He only knew the area code and the first three numbers by heart. He was about to call Vanessa and let her know that he couldn't talk to her anymore when he put the phone down. 

He shook his head and felt the entire thing was tacky and made him look even more like a fool. He didn't talk to Vanessa a lot as it was, but it was once or twice a week. To call her up and tell her "April doesn't want me talking to you" made him sound like a man who's balls were kept in his wife's purse. He had already removed her phone number and felt the chat would die down naturally. She had a man in her life to vent to, Sam had coached her through her issues with Gerald, and it wasn't a case where he felt he needed to deliver some speech to her about how much he loved April. Vanessa knew how April changed his life and made him whole. 

He had gone out on the back deck to call her and when April saw him put his phone down she came to the sliding glass window and opened it.

"Did you call her?" she asked, expectantly. 

"No, April. To address it like that gives it more importance than it has. This is getting ridiculous," and he looked up at her from where he was sitting.

April's eyes went wide and said, "EXCUSE ME?"

Sam shook his head and looked out towards the pool. He looked back at her after watching a black bird fly from a birdfeeder near their pool.

"April. Sit down."

"Fuck that, Sam."

"April."

She looked like she was on the verge of tears and Sam had had it, "For Chrissakes, April. Hear me out."

April started to chew the inside of her cheek and she looked at the ground. She was upset that Sam was treating this as The Respect Project: Vanessa Ramirez. He was honestly out of his mind if he thought she'd let him continue on his merry way with his ex. 

April debated walking back into the house but she was curious as to what Sam thought he was going to say to change her mind. She sat down in the very lawn chair that after Declan had been born and she was out of the postpartum woods, had been where Sam had made her lose her mind.

Sam looked at her for a moment and then sighed, looking down at his hands. He was going to explain as much as he could even if it took him all night. He wanted to be understood.

"Here goes," he said, and then looked back up at her, "When I was with Vanessa it was my early twenties. I was young, dumb, and full of you-know-what. When Leslie knew me back then I was a different man. I saw the world differently and had no baggage, no past with Angel, no heavy responsibilities, no little girl who looked up to me as her sole protector outside of a no good mother. What Leslie saw in mine and Vanessa's relationship could've only been the façade I had. Everything was simpler, I wasn't a grown-ass man at that time. Now, I am heavier and probably less exuberant. But if you think that has anything to do with you versus Vanessa, then you're woefully mistaken. 

"I poured my life into Vanessa. At that time. She dumped me and I lost myself. When I finally saw any kind of sunshine again I was living alone, trying to put my life back together, and dealing with yet another loved one leaving me. Lex. By the time I made it to Atlanta, I had lost Vanessa, Lex, and the only positive outlook I had was this money to start a shop. For several years that sustained me. It took my mind off Vanessa. She ended up getting married and pregnant and while it broke my heart a second time, I used the shop and my friendship with Evan and Kyle to keep me going. It also helped that I could put some work into helping a young lady named Shana. I moved on from Vanessa more easily.

"Unfortunately my desires got the best of me when I met Angel. And let me tell you something, April...at one time I was in love...or lust...with Angel. There were times that it wasn't all hell. The hell came later and mainly after Gracie was born. So think of the time that had passed and the things I had gone through. So finally, when I was having issues with Angel, I heard from Vanessa out of the blue. It floored me that she'd contact me. So during my 'escape' from Angel, I talked a lot to Vanessa about my problems, hear hers and it was nice to vent and discuss life.'

"I wanted closure with this woman. Not because it's some sweet time in my life I still desire but because she had been a friend. Why not see her if we're in the same town? But why involve anyone at work who'd get the wrong idea? Why call you up and say, 'Hey, sweetie? Meetin' up with my ex'? Selfish as it may be, I wanted to take the opportunity to see a friend and that's it. Only it. Never been more than it."

April looked at him for a long while after he was finished and then said, "Do you know what it does to me, Sam? To hear about Vanessa from Leslie and then have you not be up front about her? Before I texted you I had seriously tried to prepare myself if you were going to tell me you were indisposed or you didn't answer. I had visions of you laying next to Vanessa and loving her. My husband, my man...in bed with his ex girlfriend...who by all accounts would've been your wife had she not chose a job over you."

Sam understood, "April, if I wanted someone else I wouldn't stay married," he stared at her, "I'm not going to stay in a false relationship. Babe, I don't even want to discuss that because I don't ever want to even think of how horrible it would be to live like that again. You'd have to pry my cold dead hands off you if you tried to leave me, because I can tell you I'd NEVER leave you, NEVER cheat on you, NEVER do anything like that to you."

April nodded and started crying.

Sam's brow furrowed and he got out of the chair and came to her on his knees. His hand went up to her cheek.

"Why are we doing this? I've spent the last two and a half years in paradise..." he said, "...do you know that? Do you know that I have never loved anything as much as you? Not my mom...well maybe the kids," he tried to joke but April didn't laugh. He caught a tear and rubbed her cheek, "You are the only goddamned thing I have ever loved so much that I can't live without you. And as much as it hurt when Vanessa broke up with me, nothing, absolutely nothing could ever prepare me or help me if you were gone. I would not want to live...not for anything. Do you understand how fucked up I am for you?"

April looked into Sam's eyes for the first time since he had come over on his knees. His eyes were disturbed, wide, and full of pain. It wasn't acting and it wasn't something she had seen before. She didn't doubt him and he wasn't providing lip service. This man, full stop, was lost in her.


	109. Chapter 109

April had quietly prepared for bed later that night. She and Sam had made up but were taking things slow for possibly the first time in their relationship. Sam had come into the bedroom after closing the door and turning the baby monitors on. He took off his shirt and changed into some boxer briefs. April had put on her most comfortable attire of a tank top and panties and slid into bed, exhausted. She hadn't been sleeping well since Sam left for New York and with the added stress over the Vanessa situation and Sam's indirectness, it made her insomnia worse.

Her sister would've probably urged her to leave Sam, but she also knew Rebecca hated him for unfair reasons. She probably would've gotten an earful had she confided in her and so she didn't. April understood Sam but didn't always like what she saw or heard. Sam tried to make things easier and cushion difficult subjects by outright avoiding them and this meant not being up front. She could hear Rebecca now, upset that April was continuing to let Sam be under her same roof. 

Sam crawled into bed after brushing his teeth a few minutes later. He didn't turn to her and say anything about sex, didn't lean in and kiss her, and didn't continue on about that weekend's events. He scratched his chest, which needed a trim, and yawned, stretching his back into the bed.

April turned on her side towards him and asked him to turn off the light on his bedside table. Sam apologized and did so. The lights went off, the room turned pitch black and both Sam and April listened to each other breathing.

She could remember when she could be aroused by just the sound of Sam's breathing. Normally it would be hard to hold off and not snuggle towards him, his arm going around her shoulders as she laid her head on his chest. Right now, however, it didn't seem right to segue into that considering what they had just been through.

In the dark Sam had been the first to speak, minutes later.

"I feel alone and hopeless without you." 

April shifted a bit and said, "I feel the same, Sammy."

"It's hard to explain but I need to be surrounded by a lot of people when I'm not around you. I need the collective presence of five people to feel relaxed. With you, I only need you."

"I know what you mean."

"I have to work on me. I know that. I know I fuck things up. I'm not sure where I picked that up but I didn't always used to be so...stupid."

April was quiet.

Sam finally continued, "Sometimes I wish we lived somewhere remote. Just us and the kids. No one else. Course that would be hard on them, not making friends."

Sam kept talking, thinking out loud and sharing when he heard a little snore next to him.

He smiled to himself and was happy to no longer be separated from her.

 

The following day was a Monday and everyone seemed to drag into work. Sam was there first, tired despite having a restful sleep. Evan then showed up, announcing he had only a few hours sleep the night before. Shana was less chipper than normal when she got in. Kyle was quiet, which was strange. Leslie was not in yet even when it rolled to 9 am.

"Okay, did Leslie tell anyone she was coming in late?" Sam finally asked, leading his first client to his chair. The girl was just staring at him, enamored. 

Evan shook his head, "Probably just really late. I'll text her."

"Yeah," Sam said and looked to his client, "Sit down and make yourself comfortable, sweetie." She complied and Sam watched Evan text Leslie.

Sam started to wonder if Leslie was simply going to quit on him on account of how the weekend went. They had ignored each other since Sunday morning and he figured she was going to just pack her stuff and head back to New York.

Sam had gone through the introduction, what his customer wanted, and was getting ready to head to the back to get some supplies when he realized Evan hadn't updated him. "Did she text back?" 

Evan had his own client coming in at any minute so he was getting ready. He slid his rolling chair over to his cell and checked, "Nothing," Evan answered and then said, "Is that weird? I mean I've never had ten minutes pass on Leslie."

Sam was standing in the middle of the studio and said, "It is unlike her," and then wondered if she had been in a wreck. He didn't want to text her; if she didn't respond to Evan, who everyone got along with, she wasn't going to respond to her.

As two more hours past and Sam finished with his client he announced that he was going to call Leslie. "At this point it's silly and we need to know what's going on," he said. walking his customer up to Shana at the front desk. Evan and Kyle both agreed.

Sam grabbed his phone off the counter at his station and called Leslie. Everyone sat there looking at him as his eyes stared off, waiting for her to answer. He finally looked down at the floor, leaving a message, "Lez, call me. Call Evan. Call Orsay. Call the studio..."

Orsay hadn't talked to her since they came back to Atlanta the prior day. He had been busy as soon as he got in because family was coming to visit and he needed to clean his apartment. "Otherwise, I would've talked to her. It is really strange, Sam."

Sam waited ten more minutes and then headed out back to his truck, "I'm going over there," he called out. It was his lunch break and he was going to head to Leslie's and if need be, kick in her door. Mad at him or not, she would've answered Evan and likely still answer Sam to "get him off her back." It wasn't like Leslie to ignore texts and calls.

When Sam pulled up to her apartment he saw that her vehicle was parked out front. It was at a little slant, but nothing too out of the ordinary. He figured she was a bad driver. He climbed the steps to the second floor and knocked at her door, "Lez, it's Sam. We need to know if you're okay."

It was quiet after he knocked. Sam looked down the hall, but no neighbors were around. He started to think that this was her way of quitting and she just simply wasn't going to answer him until it was time for her final paycheck. Still, something was off about all of it. Leslie had to be in there.

Sam banged on the door next and when he did that a neighbor woman came out of another apartment, "She's in there, pretty sure of it. Created quite a ruckus last night around one." Sam looked over at the lady and asked, "Did she come in with anyone? Leave with anyone?"

"Just a female. The one that dresses just like her," the neighbor said and then added, "She hangs out with some strange people, no offense," and regarded Sam's sleeves.

Sam was used to being judged for his tattoos and paid no mind, "Thank you, m'am," as the woman went back into her apartment, yelling at a dog to not get out.

The woman had described what was likely Raine. Sam knew Raine had her own vehicle, a black Mustang, but that wasn't out front. He contemplated for a while until he decided he would explain it all to the cops later, and stood back and kicked the door open with his work booted foot.

Leslie's apartment smelled like it did the last time he was there to collect April; like patchouli, perfume, and weed. Her apartment was in minor disarray and he saw her coffee table was littered with wine glasses, cigarettes in ashtrays, two bowls, a bag, nail polishes, cash, and a few prescription pill bottles. Sam's eyes cut to her bedroom and he hurried in there, hoping he'd just find two girls asleep or Leslie not there but had gone out with a friend.

Instead he found Leslie naked, laying on her stomach with more pill bottles on her bed and a bottle of cheap wine. Her alarm clock was playing, likely since 6am and he panicked.

"LESLIE!" he said and hurried to her to try and wake her. When he crouched and touched her shoulders, she didn't feel cold, which was a relief, but she was definitely passed out completely. Knowing he was probably going against what a paramedic would advise, but worried about Leslie, he turned her over and sat down on the bed, drawing her into his arms across his lap. He lightly slapped her cheek a few times, "Leslie! Lezzz...Come on!"

Sam was holding it together at this point because she was still warm but he saw she had a prescription that definitely did not go with alcohol. He had seen a woman overdose when he had been in his crash when Vanessa left him. This couldn't be happening, he thought, this had to be a mistake. "LESLIE!" he hollered, still trying to wake her. He checked her mouth and there was nothing in there. He felt her pulse, still there but slow.

"What did you do, Lez? What was this?" he said, holding her and at the same time dialing 911. He would rather paramedics arrive within ten minutes than him take twenty to get her to the hospital. His heart was racing. Please don't let anything happen to her and please don't let this be worse than an overdose. He was afraid it was a suicide attempt.

Leslie started making a gurgling sound and Sam got excited, "Lez...LEZ!" he said and his first instinct was to try and get her to where her airway was freer to breathe. He sat her up against him, "Just breathe..."

Leslie started coughing and retching. Her shoulders slumped and she vomited all over her legs and the bed. She crawled forward, not caring that her hands were going into the mess and vomited violently one more time, it getting all over her comforter that had been pulled to the side.

Sam had been sitting on the bed but was now up, standing next to it. He watched Leslie, hair hanging down in her face, look around as she tried to get her bearings and then she looked to her left and saw Sam. She could see that his eyes were full of fear and she wiped her mouth, struggling to get off the bed. Sam came over to her to help her out and she didn't say anything to him as he led her to the bathroom.

"I need a shower," she finally said once they got inside. Sam turned on the shower and pulled the curtain back. He knew he probably shouldn't let her stand so he was going to put his arm around her while she rinsed off.

"You can get a shower later. For now you're rinsing off," he said. She didn't protest, didn't care that Sam was seeing her naked and she got into the spray once it felt hot.

Sam pulled her hair back from her face and told her the paramedics were on their way and for the first time she protested and scoffed, "They don't need to come...they don't need to." She sounded like she had done this before and it was all okay. Sam wasn't having it.

"I saw what you chased with the wine. Everyone knows you don't do that shit, Lez," he said.

She smiled ruefully, now almost completely rinsed, "Sam, it's all good. I got it on lock."

Sam exhaled, finally asking "Did you mean to put yourself in this situation?"

Leslie closed her eyes and shook her head, "I just wanted to be mellow. The dosage was too much."

Sam looked over at the sink and saw prescription drugs there, too, and various vitamins. It looked like a drug store.

"You're going to the hospital to get completely checked out. I am staying, you're coming back home to April and I."

"Oh. Goody."

Sam ignored her and added, "I can see that most of these prescriptions have other people's names on them, Lez. This shit is going into the garbage."

"Fine, Sam. Might as well be my father since you were his favored child."

"That again?"

Leslie was quiet. She had not attempted to take her life but she did enjoy dulling it just the same with a little help from her 'friends'. She had been trying to get past what she had done in New York with the drunk rage-filled text and lo and behold, here was the last person she wanted to see, trying to help her. It made her appreciative but hate him at the same time.

By the time the paramedics got there Leslie had talked Sam into not having her go to the hospital. Most of what she had ingested had already come up and he was going to cut work and bring her back to his house. He didn't have time to figure out if April would mind when he made the decision to have Leslie stay with them. He needed to watch her and get food into her. As long as Leslie had been in Atlanta he could only name five occasions that he saw her eat. He told her they were having lasagna that night and to pack a bag. "Time for being pissed at me and me being pissed the fuck off at you, is over," he said.


	110. Chapter 110

“We’re not drug counselors, Sam,” April had said to him five minutes after he and Leslie arrived at the house. He had told Leslie to go to the guest room and unpack while he talked to April. His wife’s response once they got to their bedroom had been expected.

“I know, baby,” he said, not completely sure what he had in mind for that week. He thought that getting Leslie front and center and away from her apartment of drugs was a good step, he just maybe knee-jerked the decision. He had a history with different substances but wanted Leslie to eat like a normal person for a week, get away from Raine, and not try to self-medicate herself for “shits and giggles” as she had told him on the drive to his house.

“One week? Your least favorite person outside of Angel Rivera and my sister for one week?”

“Lez is a pain in the ass but she’s rabbit –holing right now.”

April looked at Sam. She knew he honestly wanted to help Leslie and this wasn’t some kind of act of heroism to make a statement. If it was she would’ve seriously been disappointed. She knew Sam was caring but the very same woman who told her about Vanessa had to be high on his Bad List. She also knew Leslie was the last thing left of the only father her husband had ever known. He didn’t want to lose her on his watch as a debt to her father.

“You trust Leslie alone with me?” April finally asked after studying Sam’s face for a moment. She had been looking up at him and was fine with calling him out on just about anything anymore. He’d be leaving his past wing man with his wife for a week.

Sam breathed in and then exhaled and said, “The day you decide to run away with Leslie Parsons is the day I’ll trust Kyle with writing my eulogy.”

Leslie had eaten the lasagna April made but wouldn’t eat any garlic bread or salad. Sam usually had wine with this meal but he had bypassed it and had locked the cellar. He knew people who had addictions couldn’t help themselves but would allow her to still smoke cigarettes. He wasn’t going to drive her insane and would likely join her when she smoked.

Sam may have still been pissed off at Leslie but he was far from cold-hearted and knew Lex was looking down on him from parts unknown. He owed it to Lex to take care of his only child.

Leslie offered to wash the dishes after dinner and Sam refused, telling April and her to go attend to the kids while he cleaned up. It was bedtime for the children and he wanted everything to settle down. He wanted Leslie to see what family was like. He didn’t care who she married – woman, man - he just wanted her to see there is something better than living life on the edge and unattached.

It was almost 10:30 pm when April was sitting at a little vanity she had in their bedroom. It was her great-grandmother’s and her mom had told her to take it with her the last time she had been in Charleston. April had always loved playing in the vanity as a child, sitting and doing her hair and playing with makeup and perfumes. Rebecca usually pushed her off the stool that went with it and they would fight, April giving up too easily. Now it was hers.

April was putting on a face cream when Sam came into the bedroom. He closed the door and removed his shirt and walked over, standing behind her. She was looking in the mirror and his waist came to the back of her head and shoulders. She could only see his lower torso, navel, and the indentations at his waist that went into his jeans. His right hand came around and cupped her chin and she closed her eyes, her head resting back at his lower stomach.

She sighed as his thumb caressed her chin. She knew what he wanted and despite her resolve to not give in just yet, she had contemplated it all that evening.

“The most beautiful image in the world,” he said softly, “Is you doing everyday things.”

April was relaxing into him, his left hand coming up to her hair. When she didn’t say anything but instead almost drifted off, Sam went and grabbed a stool that had been in the corner and brought it over. Putting the stool behind April he sat down, his mouth going to her neck, and kissed her.

Sam’s fingers ran through her long hair and started to comb it. He was gentle and soft, detangling her tresses but not hurting her at all.

“I know how to braid Gracie’s hair but stopped doing it when she said her mom hurts her when she does it. Angel had taught me how and yet when she does it she yanks my little girl’s hair. I promised Gracie I’d never hurt her and if her Angel did that again I’d have words with her. Angel stopped braiding it and so did I,” Sam said.

April remembered Gracie’s hair being in two side French braids the second time she saw her at Sam’s. She never realized Sam had that ability.

She felt Sam working her hair now, braiding it down the middle.

“Sam Orion, tattooist, hair stylist?” April said, looking at him in the mirror.

“It’s not hard. Just have to want to learn and it helps being artistically inclined,” he answered, smiling down as he worked.

“I don’t have a talent. Wish I did,” April said, her eyes going off to the side.

“You do. You’re incredibly smart, innovative, full of ideas for parties…” Sam said, “…you’re classy, sweet…”

“Those last two aren’t talents. Just personality.”

“Sweetie, I say they are. In this day and age they are.”

April nodded and Sam smirked up at her in the mirror.

Those green eyes hit her just right along with the eyebrow that raised a little more on one side. That Sam Orion charm. April had planned on not doing much with him as she was still a little sore from the fiasco in New York. It was hard, oh God how it was hard, she realized.

She could feel Sam’s warmth radiating off his chest and to her camisole-clad upper body. Her sex started to respond.

Sam knew it and finished what he was doing, putting the braid over her shoulder, his arms encircling her waist and his eyes gazing into hers fiercely from over her shoulder.

“You have every right to tell me to go to bed and leave you alone. I know that, sweetheart. I deserve it. I just can’t resist touching you, loving you, and wanting you.”

April looked at him in the mirror and attempted to steel her resolve. Sam’s left hand reached around, going across the tops of her thighs and to her stomach. His hand slipped down the top of her panties and he breathed, “What else is there for us to do?”

***

Sam had driven to work with a smile on his lips. He had made love to his wife the prior evening, her eyes telling him she had forgiven him for his faux pas in New York. She looked at him like she used to and it was all he ever wanted. He had been so immersed in her eyes that as she pulsed and broke with him inside her, he stopped moving to take the vision in. She was beautiful and she was his again.

Sam was minutes away from the studio when he received a text from Angel. He had been in a great mood but knew something would come along to disrupt it.

ANGEL: Gracie is in the hospital she fell and hit her head early this morning

Sam's heart stopped and his skin went ice cold as he almost veered off the road. He quickly corrected after narrowly missing a fence. He hurriedly called Angel.

"Sammy! Nuestra hija!!" Angel answered, highly upset.

"What happened?!" he asked, his eyes wide and his heart racing. He had to pull over as he was driving erratically. 

Angel was cried, "She tried to use a step stool to get cookies that I had placed up high..."

"Is she okay?!"

"She's has a concussion...Sammy get here!"

"Tell me our daughter is okay!!"

"Sammy, she's stable...the doctor hasn't come back for three hours..."

"THREE HOURS?! Where are you?!"

Sam didn't care about anything else. He turned the truck around with a U-turn so tight that he almost hit a pole. Angel had told him Fulton County Memorial Hospital and he had raced to turn around. Angel elaborated that Gracie was able to open her eyes but is having trouble focusing. Sam was scared to death because the concussion may have knocked his daughter hard enough to effect her vision. He was too worried about Gracie to even begin to be upset at Angel.

"I will be there in forty five minutes...you get that fucking doctor in there now, Angel. Do you hear me? You grab anyone you have to grab!"


	111. Chapter 111

Gracie had wondered what the fuss was. She was sitting in a hospital bed, the last thing she remembered was pushing a stool to the refrigerator at her mom's house. Angel had put some frosted lemon cookies up high and she wanted to get into them. It was early in the morning, Gracie had snuck out of her room and she just knew her mom and Toney wouldn't hear her. She couldn't remember anything else but here was daddy and Angel standing there, looking worried.

Gracie loved her daddy. He was safe from anything when he was around. He was there looking mad, though, but she knew it wasn't at her. He was mad at the nurses and doctor for taking too long. Her head hurt and she had what she heard adults say was a concussion. The hospital was fun and she remembered it from when Angel had her little brother and sister. Now she was the important one and had a lollipop and a little bandage on her head. Her mom said it was a bump that was under the bandage.

"Junebug, you fell...did you know that?" Sam asked her, his eyes looking concerned.

"Yes," she said softly.

Angel looked like she had been crying. Gracie hoped she wasn't in trouble with them for falling.

"Am I going to be in trouble?" she asked.

Sam smiled softly and moved in to kiss her on the head, "No, baby...you're not."

"Gracie, you're not in trouble...just never do that again," Angel said, almost crying again, "You gave mami and daddy a scare."

Gracie nodded and saw April and Miss Leslie come into the room. Her mom looked over but didn't look mad. She knew her mom hated April but didn't know why. Maybe it was because her daddy kissed April on the lips and loved her.

"Gracie," April smiled sweetly, "Sweetie..."

Sam stood aside and let his wife come close. April touched Gracie's hand, not wanting to overstep her boundaries with Angel in the room. Sam looked at Angel but she didn't portray any ill will. This wasn't the time. He noticed April looked nervous at Angel and he hated that. He remembered what Angel had done to his wife and it upset him, but he had to push that anger down.

Gracie told April about the nurses who came to take care of her and how one had scrubs on with Sponge Bob.

April smiled and so did Sam. Gracie noticed April and Sam were on one side of the bed and Angel on the other. She wondered where Toney was. Maybe he was scared of hospitals.

A nurse came in and said Gracie needed to be observed for a few more hours as the child had a bump and complaints of a headache. Sam exhaled and agreed, his had going softly to Gracie's head. He pulled back her red hair and could see the bump. She wasn't in great pain but a concussion was nothing to take lightly. He was angry at Angel but that talk needed to come later. All he knew was he was taking Gracie home with him several days early and he was going to make sure all the cookies in the world were within reach of her five year old hands.

***

Sam had brought Gracie home later that night around 7pm. The hospital had stuck to their guns and told Sam and Angel they wanted to observe Gracie that day into the evening but after that she was free to go. Angel had agreed to let Sam take her early. She knew he was mad about the situation. A child her age shouldn't have been able to wander out of bed that late at night and get into that situation to begin with. She knew he couldn't blame her exactly, either, as Angel and Toney kept a usually safe house. 

Sam had put the tired Gracie to bed early, her sleepy body in his arms, her head over his shoulder. She was too old to be carried but couldn't help it. Sam stayed in her room for two hours as April came and went, putting Declan and Ellie to bed in the adjoining rooms.

It was finally at 9pm when April came and stood in the doorway, watching Sam gazing over at his sleeping daughter.

"Come to bed, Sammy. I think she's going to be okay...we got this," April said. She had listened to the nurses instructions with Gracie and the headache medicine for children was to be administered later that night. The little knot on Gracie's head was small and she had shown no alarming signs of anything other than a brief vision issue earlier. April suffered so many bumps and bruises as a child, including a concussion like Gracie had. She knew the little girl was going to be fine.

Sam slowly got up and looked over at his daughter, "My heart almost stopped this morning," he said.

April nodded and took him by the hand back to their bedroom.

***

Sam had taken his clothes off save for his boxer briefs and came to April, "Sweetheart," he said, looking deeply into her brown eyes, "Anything ever happen to you or one of the children, I don't know what I'd do."

April was in her bra and panties and she put her forehead to his chin, nuzzling against him, "I know. I don't want to think of it."

Sam lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "You're a part of me, just like they are...I can't..." he stopped and April immediately started kissing him. He fell into it, answering her back even more passionately. Her lips tasted sweet and her hands slid up his muscular chest.

"I love you, Sammy..."

"Godddd...baby..."

Sam backed April up to the wall, his hands taking her own and putting them over her head against the wall. His cock was painfully hard and pushing against her mound. April was breathing hard with hitched breath and Sam continued kissing her like he hadn't seen her in years. He nudged her face aside to kiss down her neck, letting go of her hands. His hands went to her breasts, kneading them, pulling at the sore breastfeeding nipples and making her moan.

"Sammm..."

"Shhhh..."

He took his right hand and reached down, rubbing the now wet front of her panties.

April was rolling her hips slightly and Sam saw that as his queue to lead her to the bed and make love to her. He did so, taking her hand and laying her down on the comforter.

April scooted up the bed and Sam pulled his boxers down and off, her doing the same with her panties.

Sam slowly entered her and began to roll his hips and ass as her hands went to his back. Her thighs were wide open, her sex still sore from the prior night but wanting to take another beating.

He looked down at her, beckoning her orgasm with his body, and spoke, "You and I are the same person, baby...I need you...I need you...I fucking want you...I've never wanted a woman so much...goddamn it, April....look what you do to me....look what you do to me..."

His talking was turning her on. She couldn't believe this man was hers and was making love to her like he did. She was so close and his dick felt so good and so hard.

"...You carried our babies...seeing you go through such pain for them...I can't tell you how much you mean to me, baby, I can't even show you..."

April shook her head, "You're telling me now, honey..."

He closed his eyes, "I'm not good enough..."

"You....hhhhh...." she started breathing hard, "....oh my God....hhhhh...it feels so good."

Sam grinned though his heavy breathing was making it hard to say much more, "You...you once asked me how...it felt to fuck you...tell me how you feel..."

April swallowed, "The most intense pressure and then an ache so hard and...."

Her eyes opened larger and she saw his eyes do the same and dilate more. A squeezing hard ache rippled through her, making her gasp. Another hard driving orgasm, one of hundreds upon hundreds, that she experienced at the receiving end of this man. He made her explode with pleasure so great that it made parts of her awaken that she didn't know she had. He continued fucking her as she came, his designs on soaking his cock with her becoming a reality once again.

Sam growled deep and came hard, the curse words erupting from his mouth betraying the orgasm throes of a man sexually in tune with his mate.

"Fuucck," he said, making a laughing cry, "Every fucking time..."

April laughed.

Sam continued, "I drain into you...everything, April, everything, my baby."


	112. Chapter 112

April lay in bed looking at her husband. She lay on her right side and he on his left and she started grinning.

"What?" he asked, his eyes narrowing with a smile pulling across his face slowly.

"You say the corniest filthiest stuff in bed but it somehow works," she admitted and then laughed.

Sam narrowed his eyes more and chewed on his tongue, a mock-angry look on his face, "You know what," he finally said, "Shit just gets blurted."

"I know, honey, but it's cute. Out of anyone else it would've been silly."

"Out of Jared?" he pushed and teased, his chest rising and falling more visibly.

April shook her head, "He couldn't come up with stuff like that," she said, not calling him out on bringing a past boyfriend up. She then thought, "Did you ever say stuff like that to...Vanessa...or anyone else?"

Sam rolled over on his back and she moved closer to him, her left hand going into his chest. "Well, I had the same bag of tricks then, so to speak, but I never wanted to be as playful and so consumed with anyone else, Vanessa or otherwise, as I have with you, sweetheart," he turned again and looked at her.

April liked the answer and moved over to put her head on his chest. His arm went around her and he cuddled her to him. "I remember you removing my panties with your teeth the third time we did it," she said, smiling at the memory.

Sam laughed, "Oh yeah...third time? You remember that it was exactly the third time?"

"Yes, I do. I was enamored with you Sam and I have a diary."

Sam was stunned. He didn't know she even had one and thought he now knew all there was to know about her, "Wait...you have been putting down things to diary about us? And are you NOT still enamored with me?" he smiled, her hearing his lips pull back.

"In the early days I could only think of you Sam. Doodle your name...even the day I met you I was doing that. After the subpoena," she said, "Your eyes, your bearing, your mystery...I couldn't get enough of you."

"You were obsessed?"

"Probably, yes."

He hugged her harder, "I like it. I'd also like to see this diary."

"Never. I have to keep my little friend in a secret place."

"I bet I can find it."

"It's online and locked. Only I can see it."

"Still."

"And for the record, Samuel Jesse...I am still enamored with you. That's why any woman who is a threat better have her shit together or I'll put her in her place."

"Oooh. Rawrr. I'd like to see you fight for me."

"Now had Angel come up to me like she did years ago when I was carrying Deckie I would've probably beaten her ass. Not pregnant anymore."

"Hmmm...Well, if you want to be..."

"Sam. No."

"No more babies?"

"No more for now, Sammy."


	113. Chapter 113

It was midnight and Sam pulled away from the bedroom to go look in on his daughter. He put pajama pants on but didn't bother with a shirt. On the way from the bedroom, through the living room and as he made his way to the kids' rooms he saw Leslie out back smoking.

He checked in on her for a moment and to bum a drag off her cigarette real quick.

"Hey, Lez," he said, opening the sliding glass door and entering the cool night air on the deck.

She turned for a moment and held out her cigarette because she knew what he came out for.

He took it and sucked in, the smoke coming out of his nostrils like a dragon, "You moved to a cheaper brand?" he asked.

She shook her head and smirked, "No, you've always bought the more expensive stuff."

Sam thought for a moment and could have sworn Leslie smoked the same stuff he did but he didn't press further. He just needed a cigarette after sex and wanted to take one in real quick.

He came closer and handed the cigarette back to her. When she took it she noticed he was glowing. "You smell like sex, Sam," she said and turned away to smoke some more.

Sam smiled, looking off to the back yard, "Well..."

"Don't worry, I can't hear you guys. Now had it been that video..."

"Oh God, don't remind me," Sam said. He then realized what she said. The video he had seen had no volume to it. "Wait, the video had no sound."

"Yeah, I know. I can only imagine how noisy that was. Especially her," she said.

Sam knew Leslie probably still had the video and watched it for April. It infuriated him but he wasn't going to let her know. Leslie could eat her heart out over the things he did to April. It was more earthshattering than Dreama had been. Sam had wanted to tell those "sex researchers" that female ejaculation was absolutely real and he'd become a pro at getting April to do that. He started to think about the few more days ahead that Leslie had with them. If she came onto April she'd be out on her ass. He didn't think it needed to be said but then again he needed to warn her.

"She can be noisy. Then again, that's just for me, her, and the kingsize, Lez."

She looked at him and shrugged, "Cool," and turned back around. She wasn't going to let Sam dig at her. If ever April wanted to one day kick him to the curb, she'd be right there to receive her. She wouldn't know what she had been missing until she had Leslie. Sam had no way to know what feels right to a woman like Leslie does. 

**

Sam had checked on Gracie and given her the medicine. She was doing fine, the bump looking the same as before. The doctor said it would be like that for a week or so and maybe swell a little more. It would eventually go away but if it didn't Sam needed to get her in to her pediatrician immediately. It took an hour but Sam got her back to sleep, checked on Declan and Ellie and was back in bed with April. 

April was asleep but Sam couldn't get his thoughts to simmer down. April's body looked amazing in the dim lighting of the amber salt lamp he left on. He wanted to wake her and bring her to climax again. She was turned away from him and he ran his hand down her back to her ass and spooned his naked body to hers.

"Sweetie...I'm so sorry but you're driving me crazy right now..."

April stirred and felt his hard cock at her ass. She hadn't been totally asleep but had been daydreaming about Sam. A desire she had to tie him up kept entering her mind. 

"I want to slip myself into your tight little kitty and..." he stopped, his breathing hitched, "...fuck you so hard you soak the sheets..."

"MMmm..." she answered and lifted her right thigh.

Sam's heart raced as he saw that she was open to him. He took ahold of her waist with his right arm and reached down with his left hand to guide himself into her.

They both moaned, him saying, "Your pussy is so slick and hot..."

"Mmmm, go slow...and deep," she moaned as he started to roll against her.

"Like this..."

"Oh God, exactly like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yesss..."

His hand massaged her breasts and she ached there too. It was painful but strangely felt good. She didn't think it was possible to get an orgasm from her breasts being massaged but now she began to wonder. His chest was against her back and his thighs behind her own. The heat between them was building and April knew there'd be a sweat-soaked line there soon on the sheets.

"I want to fuck you underneath a waterfall again, baby...like we did in Tahiti. Just nail you, watch your clit get all nice and red and your pussy pink...Licking your body from your snatch all the way up your tummy to your neck then your mouth later on in the bungalow...just taking all of you...using all of you...all of me on all of you..."

"A little faster, Sammy..." she breathed.

He picked up the pace, "I gotta get mirrors...mirrors to watch you ride me...watch that ass as you come...as it slows and grinds me harder..."

"Hhhhhh...Samm..."

His hand went to her throat and closed in, his mouth to her ear, "I like seeing sweat run down your back, baby...I like your hair stuck to your neck and you losing it...I want to wear you like a fucking wetsuit..."

April began to laugh and he did too. Her orgasm rounded the curve, disrupting the laughter and she started coming as his hand squeezed her throat. The pull of her sex around his cock was immense and he joined her, crying out together. Sam felt his cock jerk and release and fill her. April felt like her body was going to go numb and into a deep sleep after this. A jolt of feelings for Sam always rushed through her when he made her come, a love rush, and she leaned back into him as she grinded out the last of her climax.

"You're so good...so so gooood..." she breathed as he bit her ear lobe.

"That's cause..." he started but his breathing interrupted him, "...I'm with you."


	114. Chapter 114

Leslie went to bed but started to fantasize about walking into the room on April...and another man...and pushing him aside to fuck April. She couldn't bear to think of Sam being in the bed so she created a man she could see April and her getting it on with. There was only one man Leslie had ever been attracted to, a tattooist in Brooklyn named Merrick, and it was likely because he was so pretty.

She could imagine April and her and Merrick fucking, Merrick there to loosen April up, Leslie there to interrupt and make April see that Sam had it all wrong. 

Leslie's hand went into her own panties as she lay on the guestroom bed. She had her white tight tank top on, black bra underneath and pulled her back lace panties down more. Leslie could make herself come harder if she had her Hitachi with her but it was left at her apartment. She had to use her fingers but the thought of April was enough to make it work.

She imagined Merrick pulling out of a sore April when Leslie entered the room. April would look exactly like she looked when they went out, except her panties would be off, her sex sore from Merrick. Leslie would make Merrick film this all for her. She'd come over to the bed April was on and....

...April was tied up...that's it...April was tied up. Leslie smiled as this scenario was even better. April was writhing on the bed, her body prone and tight. Leslie could see that April's vulva was glistening and red. April looked at her with a scared look that said, "What if Sam finds out," but that also said, "I've always wanted you, Leslie." That is when Leslie shed her own clothes, save a black tank and laid down on April, their wet lips touching.

She imagined making out with April and her lightly shaved pussy grinding against Leslie's completely shaved mound. Leslie is scissoring her, their labias wet and throbbing with pressure against one another. April comes and screams as she leaks all over herself, Leslie's orgasm ripping through her as well. All the while Merrick films the entire thing so Leslie could later mail it to Sam.

In reality Leslie was furiously masturbating. She grabbed the sheets and finally started coming undone, bucking against her hand and cursing.

 

After cooling down Leslie herself calmed down. She had lied to Sam about not hearing them. The guest bedroom was in a spot where she could hear April's moans. She knew he was making that pussy wet and that body go rigid. It killed her to know Sam was enjoying all of that. 

She couldn't go after April full force. Not after Sam had saved her life. Leslie wanted April bad, more than she had ever wanted Vanessa at this point. 

The irony of this was Leslie saw herself as Sam. She wanted what he had. She had never felt that way before and knew her own friends would've been disappointed in her. She didn't want to prey on April but the fantasy was there; Sam took her dad from her, she could take April. She knew she'd never do it as it would bring on a firestorm from hell and although she liked standing up to Sam, the receiving end of his anger was nowhere anyone wanted to be. She had to work on this and keep the thoughts of smashing that beautiful pink kitten of April's into oblivion.

She had to not be Leslie for once.


	115. Chapter 115

Sam had headed into work the next morning after making sure Gracie was doing fine. She had woken up at her normal time and wanted a yogurt cup and cereal just like every other day. He checked the knot on her head and it was still the same, which was to be expected, and he kissed her and told her "no climbing things." April had been tired from the prior night and as she walked Sam down to his truck she told him, "I love everything about what we did last night but, honey, we definitely need to scale back."

He kissed her and backed her up against his truck, their youngest in a sling at April's chest. Ellie was awake and ready for breakfast, which was courtesy April. Sam kissed his daughter's head and then looked up into the mother's eyes, "Sorry, lil mama. I'll take care of the kids when I get home, and dinner...and..." he leaned in and kissed her again and then pulled away, "...no more laying your beautiful body out past nine." He winked at her.

She sighed, "If only there was a way to have you with me all day. I don't know what I'm going to do with Leslie."

"Shoot. Lez is self-contained. She'll probably sleep all day and play with the kids. Just don't sit there talking smack about me all day...I'm sure she has more stories."

April smirked, "I bet she does. I'm sure I'll hear things I didn't want to know."

"I'm sure. I love you, baby," he said and went and got in the truck.

"Love you, Sam Orion."

 

Leslie was still in bed and April had three kids to take care of. She had Gracie and Declan eating breakfast of cereal and yogurt with fruit and she tended to Ellie. April sat in her rocking chair in the kitchen with a support for Ellie under her arms and placed a thin nursing blanket over herself. Ellie quickly attached to her and April winced. Her breasts were sore and the child had an appetite more voracious than her son. 

Sam loved to watch April nurse Ellie. He was very much the lover of all things womanhood and had been the same way with Declan. The last time he watched her he said, "You are life, baby," and smiled at her with his green eyes twinkling. It helped when thoughts of the Vanessa debacle entered her mind. She wasn't completely over it and knew she was hanging on like a woman. Men got over things quicker. Well, except Sam. Sam could hold a grudge on someone and she shuddered to think if Sam ever saw that man that assaulted her again.

She was rocking back and forth in the chair when Leslie came down from upstairs. Leslie looked like she hadn't slept well either and April told her, "There's coffee, cereal, yogurt, waffles...tons of stuff, Leslie."

Leslie nodded and faintly smiled. April thought she would be so much more beautiful if she kept her hair down like it was. She was wearing an old Orion Tattoos shirt, sweatpants, pink socks, and no makeup. April realized that was the first time she had seen Leslie sans makeup. She looked a lot softer and less severe than the leather ice queen image she was trying to portray.

One of the odder things about Leslie is she had very few tattoos. Less than Shana. She apparently had one Sam did for her and a few more but for the most part Leslie didn't fit the tattooist bill. Sam had the most out of anyone at the studio, Kyle and Shana coming in after him in number. Evan didn't have many either but tattoos almost didn't fit him. Sam made tattoos look so much dirtier and more bad boy than April could've ever imagined. The only place he didn't have them was on his face, legs and ass. Sam's tattoo work ended at his waist, with a pirate ship being the only thing making it down the top of one thigh. Leslie may have had more but April wasn't aware of them. She was always wearing black leggings or pants and a black tee or white wife beater. She was usually covered.

"Leslie, do you play hair?" Gracie asked, hoping she'd get to brush Leslie's long black hair.

Leslie poured some coffee at sat down, "I can do that," she said, being surprisingly open with playing with the child. April had always imagined Leslie to be the kind that got irritated with kids.

"Let Miss Leslie have her breakfast and then see," April said to Gracie, not wanting the child to corner Leslie. Leslie smiled at Gracie, who understood.

They were talking about Leslie's work being taken over by Orsay that week when Gracie looked out the glass of the front door. "Why's my mami here?"

April shot up, with Ellie still in her arms and the blanket covering the child. Sure enough, Angel Ramirez had just cleared the top step and was about to knock on the door. April looked at Leslie, who looked at the door with attitude, "Do you need me to handle that?" she asked April.

April shook her head, not knowing if she should call Sam but realized the woman was there to check on Gracie more than likely. Angel could likely see them sitting at the breakfast table but she wasn't looking through the glass. April slowly walked to the door and unlocked it, looking out at Angel.

"I come in peace and just want to check on my daughter," she said, calmly.

April saw she was dressed almost the same as she was at the hospital except this time she didn't have a sweatshirt on. April could see that Angel was about four months pregnant.

"Sure, come on in," she said and watched Angel come past the threshold. She narrowed her eyes at Leslie, who did the same, and April prayed those two wouldn't get into it. Angel knelt next to Gracie.

"You okay, chica?" she asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, mami," Gracie answered quietly, as she was turned to her.

"Daddy taking good care of you? You minding daddy?" Angel asked.

Gracie nodded, "Yes, mami."

"Here, let me see," Angel said and stood so she could pick through Gracie's red hair. She had long nails and took much jewelry but she didn't hurt the child, "Is Sam putting anything on her head, like a bag of ice? It doesn't look like it."

April spoke up, "We had one on it last night and she's been taking the children's headache medicine. So far she's been fine."

Angel was barely listening and stooped down and looked into Gracie's eyes, "You make daddy call me if you hurt or you have eye problems, okay, baby?"

Gracie nodded. Angel kissed her forehead and then stood up, looking at the living room and then past that to the back deck and pool.

"The parties we had out there. I remember that pendejo Kyle trying to jump off the roof and into the pool. Almost landed on the pool deck. Maybe would've done him some good," she said and then looked at Leslie and then April, "Tell Sammy that our baby needs to come back to me like nothin' ever happened. I don't want to see this knot in a week and a half."

Leslie just sat there hating Angel and Angel looked right over at Leslie, the both of them staring at each other, daring one another to say something.

April intervened, "Angel we're going to take good care of Gracie...we're monitoring her condition and I will make sure Sam contacts you should anything happen."

Angel pulled away from looking at Leslie. She had been gently stroking Gracie's hair and looked down at her, "See you in a week, k?"

"Okay, mami," Gracie answered.

Angel went to leave and as she went she said, turning one last time, "The place looks nice. My input is still here in how he's decorated."

April went to sit and Angel regarded Leslie for a moment and left, using a derogatory lesbian slur as she went out the door.

 

Leslie had been fuming right after that. She hated Angel Ramirez with the fire of a thousand suns. She had an open disrespect for April and an obvious bigotry towards Leslie's lifestyle. She wanted to text Sam and let him know what just happened but April told her to not. "I get it. Her daughter was just hurt and she wanted to see her," April had said.

"Yeah, well, I know for a fact that visit wasn't something Sam would've tolerated. That woman is a stage five hater and a huge bitch," Leslie said when they were cleaning up after the kids. Gracie was in her room playing and April was happy Leslie had at least waited to make sure of that before launching into Angel.

"I'm not impressed with her either, Leslie. I just didn't want a fight on our hands in front of the kids."

Leslie agreed and said to April, "I know. True."

 

**

Sam was tattooing a client who was visiting from Jersey, a regular who came in once or twice a year named Christina. He called her Xtina and he always liked seeing her because it reminded him and Orsay of their time tattooing out of Lex's studio on 6th Avenue. 

"Sammy, how are things with you? I see you've got quite the scar going now," she said as she lay on her back. Sam was almost done with some work on a piece on her hip and he smiled as he started to recount the story, "I wrecked my truck, sweetie...driving to the hospital where the wifey was giving birth to our third."

"Three? Three kids now, Sammy?" Christina joked.

"Tres, mi carina," he smiled, feeling proud, "Two girls now and a boy. April gave me a boy and a little princess."

"That's right, the oldest is with that one lady..."

"Yeah, sadly," Sam joked. He leaned in more to finish the tip of some lettering accompanying the tattoo and Christina watched his eyes, loving the intensity. She remembered dancing with Sam at a party one time many years ago, her rear grinding into his thighs. The man was a lot of fun but she was as married as he was. 

"You never can control who you end up with or have kids with, even with the best birth control," she said.

Sam laughed, "That is true."

"Sam plans on putting two more kids in April, don't ya, Sam," Kyle said from his station. He was trying to come up with a tattoo for his next client, who wanted a dragon.

"Hush, Kyle," Sam said and grinned at Christina.

"I know you well enough to know that's probably true," she said.

Sam turned off the gun and turned to get some disinfecting lotion off his cart behind him, "Xtina, I'm working on a baseball team."

They laughed and Kyle huffed, "Man! I can't get this right. The face is wrong!"

Evan turned, "Let Sam do it. Besides, your work has been shittin' the bed lately."

Everyone started laughing, which made Kyle fume. He had been trying to chase this girl that he claimed was 'the one' and was more focused on that than his work as of late. Sam was getting tired of it and noticed a huge dip in the amount of customers Kyle had. He had given Kyle a lecture about the standards of being an Orion Tattoos employee and Kyle had promised to clean up.

"I've got a lot on my mind!" Kyle retorted, getting madder.

"Well, like I said last week, you need to figure something out because I can't rent you out if you're going to do half the work," Sam said, looking up at him. He wouldn't fire Kyle but would tell him to go on hiatus while he sorted things out. 

"Ben and I have had our ups and downs, Kyle, and I still bring in the clients," Orsay added, talking about his own boyfriend.

"Whatever," Kyle said.

"Orsay is picking up the slack for Leslie, Kyle," Sam reminded him, his eyes serious, "You should be doing the same."

"Dude, it's easy for Orsay because they do similar work!" Kyle responded, moodily.

"Doesn't matter, Ky," Sam said as he applied lotion to Christina, who jumped from the coldness.

Sam laughed and looked down at her, "I should've warmed that up for you, baby."

"Whatever. I can bring in more clients this week than all of you, if I really wanted to," Kyle responded, almost too confident for his own good.

Sam put his gloved hand on his thigh and stared at Kyle from across the room, "Yeah. Right."

Kyle got huffy and said, "I can bring in fifty clients by Friday! Or...I'll paint clean and detail everyone's cars for free!" 

Sam, Orsay, and Evan laughed. Sam responded, "Riiiight. Fifty clients with four more days left to the week when you only pull maybe sixteen in four days."

"I'll show you," Kyle said, standing, which made Sam get an amused look on his face. "I'll bring in fifty more clients for myself, the work not suffering, and it will all be by 6pm on Friday."

"Okay," Sam said, looking back down.

"If I do...you, Sammy O, have to do the most douchebag thing in the world."

Sam made a "pffft" sound and shook his head.

Kyle continued, "You have to get both nipples pierced and wear them like that until they heal!"


	116. Chapter 116

On Friday at 4pm Sam was standing behind Shana as she counted up the figures from Kyle's haul of clients. Somehow Kyle had managed to pull in 48 clients with an exhaustive amount of advertising. Evan said he had gone to three bars, two strip clubs, a sandwich shop he liked, a coffeehouse, and talked three of his friends into coming and getting tattoos at Kyle's fixed price. Client number 49 was coming through the door, a client named Manuel who was due to come in before the contest. Sam smirked at Kyle as he knew Manuel wouldn't be done by 6pm.

"Manny! How's it going? Getting more stuff done as a tribute to your brother?" he smiled as Manuel came up to Shana's post up front.

"Naw, Sammy. Today is just a little touch up. Nothing crazy," he said, and pointed at Kyle, "I'm here, buddy."

Kyle waved Manuel over and Sam narrowed his eyes. He had spent all morning thinking about a wash to his truck and a detail. Kyle used to work for a car wash on the side while he tattooed. He noticed Kyle had an inordinate amount of clients the last few days, but didn't think they were where they are now. Evan had chuckled to himself, which irritated Sam, and led him to believe Evan had been keeping count, too.

"Wait, Shan...does Kyle have anyone else after this?" Sam asked her.

Shana knew the answer and said, "No."

Sam nodded his head and smirked. The traffic was zero at this point in the day unless someone had an appointment. "Kyle's a dead man," he joked and walked to the back to call April and ask her what she and Leslie wanted him to bring home for dinner. As he walked past Kyle and Manuel hey laughed, "Hey, Kyle...aren't the 49ers your favorite team?" 

Kyle laughed, "Yeah. Ironic," and kept touching up Manuel.

 

Sam was on the phone with April longer than expected. Angel had come over a second time that week and while it pissed him off, April had said she didn't do anything wrong. She could tell it was really just about Gracie, but each visit included a few jabs thrown in at Leslie. Sam had been ticked, but he knew Leslie could handle on her own. He had been incredibly close to texting Angel and telling her to wait when he was home but April had told him not to. His wife was so sweet and so concerned about Angel's worries over Gracie that she was willing to accept this woman's visits. 

After he got their dinner preferences and ended the call he looked at the clock. It was 5:10 pm and he got up and went to tell Kyle "You can't win 'em all." When walked out of the hall and into the main floor of the studio he saw Shana sitting in Kyle's chair. Manuel was nowhere in site.

"Wait. What's going on?" his green eyes narrowed.

Shana had her shirt sleeve rolled up and Kyle asked her what color she wanted the baby dinosaur.

"Blue. With pinkish spots," she said and looked over at Sam.

"Shana?" he looked at her confused.

"Hey Sam, it turns out Banana wants to see you get your nips lanced. Something about it..." Kyle turned to her.

"Being hot. It's kinda hot, Sammy. And funny," she admitted and laughed.

Sam was pissed that Kyle had influenced Shana but shook his head, "I never in a million years, Shana...that's not cool, kid."

Kyle laughed and Shana looked nervous for a second. She wanted a tattoo and figured it would be awesome and incredibly sexy to see Sam get pierced. She knew he was going to absolutely hate it as Sam once said, "Only assholes and dickheads get their nipples pierced. It's for ladies."

Evan was cleaning up his station and said, "Even the sweetest ones turn on you in the end, Sammy."

Sam exhaled. He was going to hate this.

 

"Just fucking get it over with, Evan!" Sam said, angrily. He was shirtless and sitting at the station where Evan did the majority of piercings for their business. Kyle wanted Evan to put something girly and pink through Sam's nipples but his boss protested. "It's just going to be fucking barbells, okay? And small ones," Sam growled. He was so angry a the situation he couldn't see straight. He might as well wear a belt with studs on it and a shirt with gothic crosses on it. 

"Just hold still, Sam," Evan said. He got ready to pierce the first one and Sam glared at Kyle, who was grinning and elbowed Shana. Shana felt bad now but Sam wasn't going to stare the poor girl down. She was silly, but this was mainly Kyle's campaign. Now he was going to have to keep the things in for a while or they'd hurt too much to remove now.

Evan pierced the first one and Sam punched the armrest to the chair, "FUCK!" 

"It's not that bad, Sammy," Evan said.

"Fuck off," Sam said under his breath, his chest heaving. 

"Sam, don't get your nipples in a twist," Kyle said and Evan looked up at Sam, who looked thunderous.

"Kyle, you need to get a running start, man," Evan advised, "I won't be able to hold Sammy down."

Kyle laughed even more and said, "I brought in a shitload of cash today, Sammy...you should be happy!"

Sam glared at Kyle and while he did so told Evan to hurry up and pierce the other side.

Shana was a little turned on by the fact that Sam's neck was sweaty. She found the whole situation kinky and hoped Sam left the things in for a while. She wanted to see the piercings though his shirts. 

"For someone who was tattooed all over, you'd think you could take this better," Evan teased as he pierced the other nipple.

"SHIT!" Sam said and barely let Evan cleanse the area before he was up and standing, his eyes turned on Kyle.

"Go home, Kyle," Sam told him, his hands in fists.

**

April couldn't get over the fact that Sam had lost such a bet.

It was around 10pm and Sam was lounging on the small couch in their bedroom. April had come out of the bathroom and she crawled onto his lap, legs spread, facing him. Sam's hands splayed over her rear, which was sticking out. He cupped one of her cheeks down low and smirked as he situated her over his cock. His jeans were unzipped and the bulge through the open zipper revealed a very turned on man.

"Kyle beat me, for once. Only once," he breathed, "God your tits look fantastic in that tiny bra...are you sure it fits you, babe?"

April slowly rolled her hips, "Probably not, Sammy. I'm so much bigger."

"In all the right places, darlin'," he said.

He looked over at the clock, "I know what we talked about the other night...foolin' around after nine. Do you wanna or are you tired?"

She leaned in, her left hand touching one of his piercings, making him seethe.

"What do you think, husband?"


	117. Chapter 117

Friday came and Sam had come into work a little later than he normally did. He was dead tired from staying up late with April and she was ready to collapse from handling the household duties. April was juggling a little girl with a concussion, a sometimes cranky baby, and a stubborn toddler. Leslie was helping out but wasn't able to cook or clean anything at an adult level. She had been living her life day by day for so long and ordering take out every step of the way. April had wondered how she had stayed so thin. Sam reminded her that Leslie probably ate only four times a week.

Sam came in at 9am and saw Evan, Kyle, and Orsay at their stations, Orsay already beginning work on a client named Maurice who owned a recording studio in town. Kyle asked if Leslie would be coming back Monday, Sam said yes, Evan saying, "Thank goodness...we've got people who only want her." Sam nodded, knowing there were some customers who even refused Sam for Leslie. Her week out had been a lot to handle, but his crew had handled worse before.

Sam set down his coffee drink and noticed something was missing. He saw two clients sitting in the lobby on their cells, waiting to be tattooed but no little crayon-colored head of hair at the front desk.

"Where's Shana?" Sam asked, turning towards Evan and Orsay.

Evan sighed and said, "In the bathroom. Upset."

 

It was another hour before Shana came out of the bathroom. She had looked like she had been crying for hours and she moved with trepidation when she saw Sam handling clients up front. He had someone in the chair, a frequent client named Jeff, and another client she recognized that was for Leslie that was asking Sam about her whereabouts. Sam turned and his eyes looked stressed. Shana came up, softly apologizing and told him she'd take over. It took just one look at her for him to realize she was incredibly upset.

"Banana...you okay?" he asked her as her hand went over his to take the mouse to the laptop that had the scheduling.

"It's okay," she said softly and when she went to look at him he saw that she almost teared up again.

She looked at the first customer and put on a happy face and told them she had 'allergies'. 

Sam didn't know what was going on but went to take care of Jeff and work on the extensive Ohio State Buckeye tattoo he wanted.

 

Lunch time finally came and Shana put down the cover of the laptop and hurriedly walked past the stations and went out the back door. Sam had finished half of Jeff's tattoo and told the man they all probably needed a break. Jeff agreed wholeheartedly and said he'd go take a break too. Sam thanked him and after covering part of the tattoo with wrap and tape on only the outside edges, he went out back to check on Shana.

She was sitting at an old picnic bench the prior occupants of Orion Tattoo's building had placed under some trees. It was at the edge of the parking lot. She had her head down and her arms folded on the table as if she was depressed or sleeping. Sam knew something was off and from experience knew it had to be about love.

He sat down opposite of her and Shana could smell his aftershave in the breeze. Only Sam shuffled his feet the way he did as he approached and for the first time ever she didn't know that she wanted to be in his presence.

"Shana, what's wrong, sweetpea?" he asked her.

She didn't look up but her shoulder started shaking and she started crying hard. This hurt Sam's heart and he reached across the table and softly touched one of her arms, rubbing it. The sound of Sam's concerned voice made her cry and she couldn't help but fall apart.

After a minute she looked up and her face looked like a red hot mess, streaked with tears. She sat up and placed her hands on the table trying to center herself. Sam's concerned, handsome face was a lovely sight but she felt like a fool.

"Chris dumped me for his old girlfriend," she said, trembling and bleary eyed.

Sam's head shifted to the side and he started shaking it, "Baby, I'm sorry." He was hurting for her and yet wanted to find Chris and kick him in the face. How he could leave a sweet beautiful girl like Shana for anyone else was a mystery to him. 

"It's okay, Sammy...I mean...he never seemed to love me like I wanted..." she rubbed her face, sniffling again. Her nose was red and shiny and Sam wished he had carried a bandana in his pocket. He would've given it to Shana and let her blow her nose to her heart's content. He had nothing to give her but his hands. He reached out and took her hands in his. 

Shana would've loved to be holding hands with Sam any other day but right now all she could think about was losing Chris. He had been her world for the past year and she even thought that one day they might get married. Now, it was clear what she had suspected weeks prior when he said he had seen his ex; it was over.

Sam's eyes faltered as she told him about Chris meeting up with his ex-girlfriend.

"It hurt me to bad, Sam. I tried to be open and strong and not get onto him, tried to look like the bigger person and be independent but it nearly killed me," she said. Sam looked inward and thought of April and the Vanessa incident. He felt a wound open back up over it.

Shana continued and squeezed Sam's hands, "Am I enough for anyone?" she asked. Sam looked up at her and his brow was furrowed with even more concern than before. Shana had appeared to have become a woman while he wasn't looking. She sounded like a woman and had grown up concerns now like a woman. It both bothered and strangely pleased him.

He exhaled and squeezed her hands back, "Shana...you are more than enough. For the right guy."

She nodded and her face wrinkled up and the tears started flowing again, "I know..." she sobbed.

Sam's mouth formed into an involuntary pout. He felt so bad for her but knew she'd live through this. He chose his words carefully because he wanted to get through to her just how special she was. "You're wonderful, Shana. I don't just play lip service. You're a wonderful, amazing, delightful, sweet woman. One day soon a man is going to want you more than anything else on this planet. You're going to do it for him and while it seems so unlikely now, you're going to one day realize Chris was just a little bump in the road on the way to who you're supposed to be with."

Shana nodded, swallowing and closing her eyes for a second.

"Banana, all of this is absolutely true and...look at me, Shana..."

She opened her eyes and looked at the only person she knew for certain on this green earth truly loved her.

"...you're one of the toughest people I know. You don't need me to tell you that. In a year, Shana...in a year you're going to be even more unstoppable and more fucking awesome than you are now."

Shana was rounding the corner of the picnic table before he could finish and coming to hug him. Sam stood and she fell into his arms, her head snuggling to his chest. She was only 5'4" but her frame squeezed him so hard it took the wind out of him. Her muffled voice said, "Sammy, I love you. Thank you..."

"Banana, don't thank me..."

"Yes, Sammy..."

"Kiddo," he said and looked down at her. Her eyes went to his chest and she was happy to see the little outline of his silly piercings, "Don't thank me for reminding me of how profound you are."

"What does that mean? Profound?"

Sam forgot that while she was fantastic in her own right, she was not big on vocabulary.

"Shana...it means you're the shit. Just keep that in mind."

She smiled and said, "I will, Sam. Thank you."


	118. Chapter 118

April needed a nap. She had put all three of the kids down for naps at 11 am, Gracie acting up a little and Leslie volunteering to play with her until she slept. April had been grateful and all too happy to retire for a moment to her bedroom with the baby monitors. Leslie said she'd keep an eye on Gracie and promised April she'd wake her if anything happened. 

April knew she'd only nap for about thirty minutes but thanked Leslie just the same.

She went back to her room, closed the door and lay down for a nap.

Five minutes in April realized she wasn't going to be able to sleep for just thirty minutes, so she used the time as a break from the kids. She was never alone and knew she signed up for this. Just the same, she wanted to slip away if she could help it.

She lay in bed and scrolled through her phone and accessed a file that was password protected. There she had her journal slash diary and there she kept the video from Tahiti, another video Sam took of him and her, and some photos. When she was in the mood for Sam but couldn't do anything about it she'd go into this file. 

April had been keeping a little diary of some of the hotter things they did and she loved going back to July 4 a few years prior. It was their first Independence Day together and that was the video Sam had taken of them having sex. He had held the camera for some of it and it showed April looking like she slipped into a tub of warm water, her face was so relaxed and her body satisfied. 

"Ohh yeahh...there she goes...my fucking baby coming all over me...damn, girl...."

April's face looked down at him, her mouth opened and her hair in her face. She was in the throes of orgasm and he was filming how it looked from his point of view.

His hand went to her nipples and felt them, her moaning and him saying, "Oh yeah? Yeah...you want me to pull them, sweetie...oh yeah you want me to pull them...yeah..."

"Sam..." she said with a wincing moan. The camera went down, Sam narrating further.

"Grind on me...push...push down...FUCK!"

Sam put down the camera and it fell at just the right place to capture April still riding out her climax. Her breasts weren't as heavy as they are now as she hadn't been pregnant yet. She missed how tight her stomach was then and how she had no hips to speak of. Her thighs had good muscle tone to them and she had a little bit of muscle to her upper arms. She wanted that body back.

April was very close to taking care of herself when she heard Ellie cry on the monitor. She sighed and turned off the video to go attend to the result of one of her likely amazing encounters with Sam. "Oh, Ellie. Your timing is off," she said to herself.

***

Sam was finishing up the OSU tattoo for Jeff when a text came through from his wife.

WIFEY: I need to do this tonight

He looked at the text and it dawned on him but he wanted to be sure.

SAMMY: Do what?

WIFEY: Tie you up Sammy. I have to do this or I'll bust

Sam smirked and turned away for a moment from Jeff.

SAMMY: Ah. Your fantasy. We can do that but I have a question

WIFEY: Yes

SAMMY: Can I do my fantasy at the same time?

WIFEY: What is it?

SAMMY: U dressed like an utter and complete whore. ;)


	119. Chapter 119

Sam got home that evening and the heat in his eyes was overpowering when he'd look at April. Leslie didn't notice anything as she played with the kids. 

Sam came up behind April as she stood at the mirror in their bathroom. She had gone to their bedroom to use the bathroom and after she was done and looking in the mirror his arms encircled her waist, "Baby, I am so fucking horny right now I could probably hurt you...I feel like I need to jackhammer you to get relief." His voice was a growl and he looked into the reflection at her. His body was definitely hot and his warm wet lips went to her neck.

"God, Sammy..." she breathed.

"I want you do wear the sluttiest shit you can find. I don't care if you have to go online. I want a choker on you and fishnet...Goddamn."

She smiled, "We need to clear this house out of kids and Leslie. I was thinking about that after our texts."

She could feel Sam's chest breathing steadily against her back. He was holding her that close. His right hand came up and he started to play with her left breast.

"We need a room somewhere. Buy out the entire floor so no one hears what we do to each other. I want to wear you out. When you're done with your fantasy, I want mine. I'm going to cum all over you..." and his voice tensed, "I want you to forget your name while you scream mine."

"Jesus, Sammy...you want a wife with amnesia?" She joked and turned to him.

"I want to fuck you so hard and so much you plead with me to stop..."

"Safe word is?"

"Peach. I'm going to eat you like one."

***

April had looked all over the net that night for a good hotel where Sam and her could get noisy and not spawn someone wanting to call the police. As they sat in bed that night Sam crawled across the mattress to her.

He started pulling at her panties and she laughed, "Sam, I'm trying to look up a room for next weekend."

"Baby. I need to rut you out or I'm going to go insane."

He was naked and his cock was at full mast. She could see his tip drip and something set in his eyes. He was beyond turned on. He was somewhere harder.

She put the laptop aside and he got her naked. He pushed back her thighs and pushed in hard, her crying out, "Oh God!"

He looked down as he gripped the headboard, "Ahh...Lil mama..." and he started to fuck her hard.

April’s ankles locked behind him and he rolled his hips, his hard cock slamming again and again into her swollen sex. He felt so damn good she knew it would only take her 2 minutes.

"Are you on the pill, baby? Let's make one..." he breathed.

"I am and let's not," April said and kept breathing hard.

"Shit..." he said and kept up his pounding thrusting effort.

The ache built and exploded in April and Sam let himself on immediately, the pulsation on his cock making him cry out, "Fuuuuckk..." April cried, "Yes! YES! Oh God, yes!"

Sam kissed her hard and her nails went into his back.

"Goddamn am I going to need a cigarette!" He laughed and exclaimed as she writhed under him.

"Oh God...oh Sammy. Me too!"


	120. Chapter 120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART I of III

April had planned every detail for her fantasy weekend very carefully. She wanted things to be just right and to have the privacy they needed to do what they had wanted. Of course the weekend had to wait a month after Leslie left as too many issues had cropped up. Sam had Leslie stay another week but she also went to work. He had to deal with a mopey Shana during that time, as well. In addition to those issues Sam had wanted to go about officially getting it to where Gracie stayed with them for good. She had suffered a broken leg during their Tahiti vacation and recently the concussion and with Angel being pregnant, he pressed upon her the need for him to take over full time. It was a work in progress but at least he was getting closer to getting Angel to agree. 

All of this had taken place and it left April with no other choice than to plan the weekend out far. 

She made a list of the things she wanted to do to him, the hotel, the supplies, and the naughty outfit Sam had wanted her in. He let her take the lead on that as he had said he wanted to be surprised. His only condition was that he wanted something around her neck and he wanted the ensemble to be black or red. April had searched the web for lingerie at sites she didn't usually frequent. When she got to one site an outfit caught her eye and it was something she'd have to come out of her shell to wear.

It was a black bra with scant lace covering her breasts. The lace came up in an A frame pattern and formed a sort of choker around her neck. In the middle of the A shape, her ample cleavage was exposed. The panties had satin ribbons on the side and there was an opening exposing her sex. A little garter came with it and she embellished it with fishnets and red shiny vinyl stilettos. She had a good body, the baby weight had come off her quickly like it had for Declan and her breasts were heavy enough to make the top work. 

Makeup was the next thing. April had only worn heavy makeup around Sam once and it was when she went out with Leslie, Regina, and Shana on that infamous night so long ago. She was going to do a cat eye like that again and have the reddest cherry lips she could come up with. Her hair would be down, as was Sam's favorite look and she'd be sure to get a scented lotion to slather her skin with so she achieved a nice supple glow. 

She smirked as she scheduled a waxing appointment. Everything on her must go. She wanted to look amazing naked and although it had been something she'd only done once before, she scheduled a dreaded Brazilian wax so she could look like a porn star.

One week away from their weekend April went so far as to order a detox online. She wanted to lose as much weight as she could and apologized to her inner feminist over this idea. She couldn't help it but the look she wanted to achieve came with a little more work to her frame. Sam would never care but April did. She did one hundred sit ups every morning once Sam left, push ups, squats, it all. She laughed at herself. All for one silly weekend. When her arms hurt and she collapsed on the floor one day she said, "Screw it. I don't need to be toned."

The hotel was on the beach at the Atlantic Ocean. It was Hilton Head, SC and it was truly more of a three day weekend. She was thankful her neighbor didn't smile funny and ask her too much about where she and Sam were going again. It was nearing their anniversary anyways and she used it as an excuse to take a weekend away. The neighbor agreed to watch the kids and yet April felt guilty about leaving a 6 month old Ellie with her. "April, I've got this," the woman had told her and reminded her that she had several kids of her own, "Really, it's okay. You take a weekend."

Things were finally falling into place and as April looked again at the hotel she imagined all the places in the gorgeous suite that Sam would make love to her. There was a long private balcony that opened up to a breathtaking view of the ocean. Their bed, which she made sure had bedposts at the headboard and footboard, made it easy to bind Sam's wrists and ankles. There was a nice sitting room area and the appointments were all white and blue and crisp like the ocean. 

One thing April had to coordinate was something that was huge on her fantasy list; mirrors. The hotel room had mirrors but they weren't large and that was something she needed. She wanted to rig it so she and Sam could watch each other. It had been something they'd done before with a mirror in their bedroom at home but she wanted something bigger in scope. She didn't see herself hauling mirrors into the hotel room so the next best thing was to have one delivered and claim it was for a bride. April didn't need front desk people smirking and snickering because a couple obviously wanted to watch themselves as they fucked. She could have the mirror sent to their home from there. It would be pricey, borderline silly, but damn it, she thought, this was going to be their fantasy weekend. She had it set up to have a huge mirror shipped to the hotel the day before and claimed it was "so the bride can see herself in the dress before the wedding." People were always having weddings at Hilton Head.

April tested the naughty skimpy outfit the day before they were set to leave. Sam wasn't home and she put the thing on. 

She got turned on by seeing it and shook her head, smiling. Sam was going to be panting and overheating. She looked gorgeous in it and most of all she felt incredibly sexy. Her confidence level boosted and she was happy she had kept her figure. Maybe it was good genes, her diet which meant she had little time to overeat, or her constantly high activity level...or even the detox and exercise...but she looked good. She tightened in the mirror and could see that she was more toned than she thought. She was proud of herself and of her ability to not feel shy in this lingerie. A year ago she would've been too afraid to wear it.

She couldn't wait for Sam to see her. Half of the excitement stemmed from that and the fact that they'd be leaving tomorrow.

 

***

Day 1 at the hotel

Sam and April entered their suite and he beamed, her mouth dropping open, when they saw how beautiful it was. The long sliding glass doors that went from the bedroom across the sitting or living room had soft gauzy white curtains that were open and showed the ocean surf in the distance. Fresh flowers were placed in the bedroom, living room, and a small dining room. This was a suite for receiving visitors and definitely a bridal suite. The mirror was not unnoticed. Sam came up to it, his left arm folded as it supported his right elbow, and smiled as his hand stroked his beard. "Baby, you are all kinds of astounding," he said, his green eyes dancing with lust.

April came up to him. She was wearing a faint pink dress that attached behind her neck but left open cleavage nearly down to her navel. The dress was floor-length and she had a summer shawl that she had over her shoulders when they were checking in so as to not show too much to the front desk clerks and luggage handler. Sam had pulled her to him in the elevator, his hand going softly up her exposed skin and over her cleavage. He didn't say anything but his eyes were intense, his face not smiling. He was deeply enraptured and she knew the look well.

Sam was in a white button down and cargo pants, his sunglasses on his head. He was buttoned down to his mid chest and his tattoos peaked out everywhere.

April had the young man who handled luggage bring up their things which included a cooler. She told Sam he couldn't look in it. He had looked at her funny and asked if it was full of alcohol and she said, "Maybe."

Sam had a little bag of his own that April in turn had asked about. Sam shook his head, "You'll find out soon, enough, baby. After dinner."

***

Dinner had been sensual in itself. They were in a secluded corner of the restaurant at the hotel, a five star kind of place, Sam's hand on April's thigh the entire time. She had him order for them both, like she always saw in the movies, but told him they needed something light as "he was going to need his energy." Sam had loved the idea of that and so they kept it light and tried to not imbibe in too heavy a drink.

It was an hour and a half later that Sam took April by the hand and they walked out of the restaurant and to the elevators. Once inside, Sam pushed April up against the wall and asked with a husky breath, "Baby, you gonna hurt me bad? I promise I won't laugh too much." His eyes were heavy and he was smirking underneath that beard. He was wearing a black suit jacket, trousers, and a white dress shirt underneath. He looked and smelled so sexy it was making April feel like ovulation must've kicked into overdrive. She wanted to be full of this man but had to hold off. Her plan was to tie him tight and tie him down.

She looked up into his eyes, a slow crawl of a smile revealing her teeth, his smirk turning into a grin once he saw that, "Sammy, I'm going to take you down and break you...slowly."

"Mmmm...okay, sweetie."

***

Sam was naked, on his back, blindfolded, and tied with silken rope to the four corners of the bed. April had left him in that position for thirty minutes while she put on the sexy lingerie she had purchased and did up her makeup to the nines. She took out some vanilla and amber column candles, about ten, and lit them and turned off the lights, creating a soft glow. It was easy to see but also incredibly seductive.

As Sam lay in the bed he wondered what she was doing and it killed him that he couldn't see this amazing outfit she had on. He had wanted her to save it for his fantasy but she wasn't going to listen to him anymore once she bound him and blindfolded him. He heard her put on soft music and smiled when he heard the click of heels on the wood floors. She had lit candles and the room started to smell even more amazing than it already did. He pulled at the ties at his wrist and ankles; she did her homework, they were tight and he was under her total and utter control. It pleased him deeply.

"April..." he said, sing-song calling to her, "Oh April...whatever are you going to do to me?" He laughed and couldn't imagine whatever she found on a Cosmo site was going to be enough for his taste. She and him had talked about it before, how Angel used to hurt him. He told April point blank that he had liked it. He hoped April would go hard but didn't know if she had it in her. All of this ended after he laughed as a cat-o-nine tails came down against his chest hard.

"Don't fucking talk!" April said, smacking him hard with the apparatus and Sam bared his teeth. Okay. That stung.

He was breathing more noticeably and his top lip was pursed, his teeth clenching. He heard her walk away and tend to whatever it was she was doing, which sounded like getting into the cooler she had brought in.

After five more minutes, her body came to him on the bed, on her knees. She leaned in and said in his ear, "You probably think, 'April doesn't have it in her. She's a sweet little thing.'...well, you're wrong. I have a lot to get off my chest...Sammy."

He then felt some air and then the cat-o-nine tails came down again, this time across the damned nipple barbells he should've taken out. He seethed and just when he felt she was going to stop, the tiny whips came down again making him twist and groan. FUCK! he thought to himself. They had talked about his tattoos and he had thought it amusing that they were even brought up. There was no way she'd damage anything, right? He had never thought she'd be hard. Now his chest felt like it was on fire, along with his tender nipples. Those damned piercings!

April was smiling to herself. Her husband looked damned good right then and there and they had only started. He was breathing heavy and he turned to look at her but it was no use, he could see her. The strange thing was she knew his eyes were probably burning at her. His mouth was held in a clench and his body was rigid. His cock wasn't hard yet but that was going to change very soon and it would be at his detriment.

Just when he thought the pain of burning couldn't get much worse April brought out something else, something from the cooler. An ice cube was dragged across his nipples and he growled and seethed, it hurt so bad. April was loving this, he knew it, but she wasn't saying anything. He could only feel her thighs and the fishnets. He was pissed that he couldn't see her and the blindfold had bothered him more than he would've thought.

She dragged the ice cube down across the whip lashes and his torso tensed, his breathing shallow. The ice cube was left at his navel and she let the thing just melt there, it's icy presence killing him. Thank God she didn't take the thing down across his cock as he would've lost it.

April straddled him and sat there for a moment. She loved everything about what was beneath her. His furrowed questioning brow, his open lips and how he was looking straight at her, despite not being able to see. His breathing finally calmed and his biceps loosened. She started to roll her hips, her satin panties against his cock with a little bit of exposed sex. He let out a gasp and started answering her rolling with his own. It took a little bit of time but he started to smile a little. April was being soft...the worst of it was over. It had to be.

She slowly dragged her long hair down his chest, down his stomach and over his cock, which was now incredibly hard. Her tongue came to his member and licked up the length, making Sam moan, "Babyyy..."

She slowly got off the bed and for ten minutes he couldn't place her in the room. This was part of a psychological torture. She had been looking at the candles to see that there was enough watery wax accumulating by now. Sam was going soft slowly. What must've been going through his mind at the time, she could only guess, but sexual frustration had to be one of the items.

Once the wax was watery enough she came back over to him and straddled him again, "Warmth. Wetness. You like those two things, Sammy, don't you?"

He nodded, yet unsure of what she was about to do next. Her hand came to his left cheek and stroked his beard. He turned his head to kiss her palm and when he did that she poured a slight amount of candle wax on his abs and he opened his mouth, teeth completely bared like an animal, his breathing familiar like the throes of an incredible orgasm, "FUCK!" he then hollered and he bucked to try and push her off. Sam was tied too tightly and yet he didn't use the safe word. The wax formed a long valley between his abdominals to his navel. April put the candle on the bedside on a plate and then took her nails and ran them down his sides, scratching down them and nearly drawing blood. Sam's palms opened and his fingers splayed and curved with pain. He brought his hands into fists and spat, "Shit!"

April then went to his cock again and sat on it, rolling her hips. Once again his cock answered and then he knew, she was going to keep this up. Hurt him, turn him on, leave him, hurt him, turn him on...

April's wet folds against his cock was driving him insane. He wanted to just get it done and cum, taking control from her, yet he didn't know what the repercussion would be.

As if she was on the same wavelength as him, she said, "Don't you cum, Sam...hell to pay...most certainly hell to pay."

He raised his head and she knew his eyes were boring into her from behind the blindfold. It was almost frightening as she knew no other man could do that; make her know for damn well that he was destroying her with his gaze, all the while his eyes were covered.

She got off the bed and liked that she saw he was sweating. His body always looked so amazing during the physical output of sex. He responded to her so openly and so honestly. No game was being played. April got a silk tie of Sam's, one he had hanging in his closet that she had never saw him in and straddled him once again. She tied it tight around his neck and squeezed.

"Now...we're...fucking talking," Sam seethed and April pulled hard and yanked him when she thought he was getting too comfortable. His thickened neck showed veins and striations of muscle and she pulled him up to where his hands opened and fingers splayed again.

"Don't get too comfortable," she growled and as she pulled on him she sat down on him, this time, letting his cock slip past her folds and deep into her.

"Ahhhhhh....yesss..." he emitted and yet she pulled harder, making him huff, his nostrils flaring.

She started to fuck him and released him a little, him begging her to let him see her, "Please...I feel...like you look fucking fantastic...."

April kept fucking him and felt herself getting extremely close to orgasm but she wasn't going to let herself break. She was going to fuck him until his cock was making him cry for release. She let go of the tie around his neck, letting his head relax to the pillow and she pulled the blindfold back for a second.

When Sam's eyes laid on what his wife was wearing he gasped and said, "Oh God, yessss..baby please..."

April pulled the blindfold back down and his head lifted hit the pillow twice in frustration. She laughed and pulled off him and he yelped, "Nooo....baby....please..."

Sam's cock was at full mast, wet from her own fluids and his balls tight. He was dying to cum and yet April wasn't going to give him that satisfaction yet.

April got off the bed and got some whiskey, Sam's favorite, from the cooler. She put some in a shot glass and crawled back over to him and spread her legs to where his thighs were just under his. Sam, in an act of desperation, strained to put his cock back in her, yet he was in no position to reach her and he moaned.

"You want a shot of your favorite brand, baby?" she asked him. He nodded, his breathing rapid and his bearing telling her he was a little relieved. April smiled and then dumped the alcohol on his chest making him roar as the liquid burned his whip marks.

"GODDAMMIT, FUCK!!!"

"You never said how you wanted the shot. How was I supposed to know, Sammy?"

Sam started making a crying laugh, "You fucking bitch, fuck you...when I get untied..."

"Uh huh..."

Sam started to pull at the ropes, apparently not waiting to use a safe word. April started laughing and then placed his hard cock in her again. Sam bucked up hard and dug deeper into her with his cock, "I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you, don't you dare pull away!" he ordered.

She leaned in, "You're in no place to make the orders, Mr. Orion," and her lips kissed him. He kissed her back harshly and she began to fuck him hard, her hands on his chest. Sam's mouth opened, his bottom jaw jutting out. "Swallow me, bitch...fuck..." he seethed.

April pulled at his piercings and Sam pulled so hard with one arm at the post he was tied to that he pulled the wooden beam from the rest of the headboard. Sam and April both realized this at the same time and her breath caught while he took his left hand and came down hard on her ass, digging his fingers in. "Make sure...the next time you tie me to the fucking bed..." he said, angrily, "...that I'm tied down _fucking_ properly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April's outfit, just add fishnets: https://postimg.org/image/vn72zlust/


	121. Chapter 121

Sam had broken free. 

April had wrestled away from him and stood in the middle of the room, arms folded, and watched him stand and face her. He looked pissed and it thrilled her. He had pulled the blindfold off and had it wrapped several times around his fist, some of it hanging free. He was clearly thinking of using it on her and she was clearly thinking of hitting him with the cat -o-nine tails she had in one hand.

His eyes took in her outfit and he smiled darkly at her, "Damn, I don't know if I want to ruin that...but..." he stopped, "...I definitely want to lay my hands on you. Very roughly."

April's eyes narrowed. She wasn't going to go weak, despite Sam Orion's angry, desire-filled eyes on her, "I'll let you know when you're rough. I've yet to see it."

Sam laughed and came closer and she released her arms, the whips at her side, "Sweetie, I'm not gonna make you cry. Too much."

Sam was a few inches from her and tied the blindfold behind her head, it passing through her teeth as if to gag her versus blinding her. He glared at her and said, "Nod if you want to go where I take you."

April realized she could've struck him with the cat-o-nine but she knew better. He was too strong and she got her tied up fantasy. Now he was going to do as he liked to her. She wanted to see what Sam did. The red marks on his chest looked angry and she likely messed up a tattoo here and there. She could tell by how his hand was now coming behind her neck and his lower jaw jutted out, his eyes sparkling as he looked into hers that he was probably going to fuck her blind. She nodded.

"Safe word is?" he said softly.

April shook her head, "There is none."

***

"Get the fuck on that bed. I've paid good money for you, whore," he seethed, pushing her forward onto the mattress. She looked up and was facing the mirror. He looked at her in the mirror and said, "Now...Natasha. For the price of a call girl like you, I demand you earn every penny." He smacked her ass and she gasped. It was a hard smack and he rubbed her rear a little for relief. He pulled her hair back hard and she winced, "That's the only time I'll be gentle, for you're going to be fucked within an inch of your life."

'Natasha' nodded and he smirked. So this is why he wanted her to dress ultra slutty. The heavy makeup, hair, and the porno negligee was all a part of his fantasy. She was fine with it but wanted to come soon. Her use of his cock earlier had made her hungry to orgasm.

"You know," he said, flipping her onto her back, and bringing her right leg up against his chest, "I'm surprised I could rent you...being that I'm such a dangerous man." His lips tightened and he thrust his cock into her hard with a pop. She gasped and then writhed a little.

Sam was admiring the outfit she had on and skipped explaining his character's background. Her breasts looked enticing and larger than normal under the thin strips of lace that covered them. He loved how it all came up around her throat. He loved the open crotch. He loved it all. He was more impressed than he could've ever foreseen. As he thrust in and out her breasts bounced and he loved that he could slightly see her dark pink nipples. Her pinkness between her legs was slick and warm and his dick felt like it was wrapped in a velvety smooth vice grip.

"I'm gonna pull out and cum all over that tight little stomach of yours," he said, his eyes widening for effect, "and then you're gonna perch that ass into the air so I can eat your pussy from behind."

Her breath hitched and she grabbed onto the sheets. She was beginning to feel the wonderful ache.

"Goddamn your body is fine," he said, his hands gripping her hips as he kept pummeling her, "Why don't you start coming for me? Let that moist little snatch do what it do...huh?"

Her eyes closed and her back arched, sending her breasts up to where he leaned in and squeezed them, pulling them free from the fabric. He sucked her nipples as she cried out, climaxing on him. An orgasm like that had ripped through her many times but the scenario was more erotic than ever. Sam started huffing and he pulled out once he sensed that her orgasm was ending. "Aughhhhh, fuck!" he said as he erupted all over her stomach and breasts, "Fuuuuckk...take this, baby!"

Sam quickly grabbed two of the thick hotel pillows and had her lean over them, her rear in the air. He looked at her in the mirror, "Let's see if this kitty tastes as good as it looks," he growled.

He leaned down and started to lick her out and she moaned through the gag. Sam had a great technique, always did. He knew how to flick his tongue just right to make a woman lose her mind. She looked over at the bag he had brought and he did the same. "That's right, honey...thanks for reminding me," and he got off the bed for a moment and brought the bag over. He grinned at her in the mirror as he brought out a Hitachi massager. He leaned down and started up the thing, but not before sucking her clit hard. She beat the bed with her fists a few time and he laughed. Getting on his knees he spread her lips so he could see her clit again and brought the massager forth. It turned on, hit her pearl and she wailed.

Sam pressed the thing firmly against her and she almost wanted to get away from it. He made her get on her knees, face the mirror and he had her open one thigh, her foot out to the side, knee bent. He reached around her with one arm and with the other hand he reapplied the device. "Ohhhh..." she almost collapsed forward but he shook her to stay put.

"Sometimes, kitten, sometimes your body has to bear the brunt of what I want to do to it."

She was dying. The massager was making her shake, her clitoris was so sensitive. Her thighs were shaking and soon enough she saw a little liquid squirt and she cried out.

"Oh fuck yeahhhh..." Sam said, "....Natasha is a squirter...fucking beauuuutiful..."

She saw that so much came out of her that Sam's fist was wet. How she did that she couldn't begin to know. No one had brought her to orgasm, no one had definitely made her squirt, even when she tried to give herself some love. What she thought was a myth, Sam had made her do probably twenty times.

She could feel this orgasm in her perineum, reaching her asshole and she fell forward. Sam shook his head and she could see his cock had gotten hard again. "Get on me, Tasha...use my fucking cock."

He lay down and she straddled him and he undid the gag, "Talk filthy. Talk like the fucking whore I know you are," he said and then he sat up a bit, "and if you don't shock me, I'm gonna stop making you come...make this good."

She started grinding on him. He ran his hands up her torso, squeezing her breasts, and then flicked and pulled at the nipples through the lace. April's hands went to his chest and she lay her weight on him through her arms, allowing her sex to roll on that cock.

"Jesse..." she started and Sam smiled. She was using his middle name for the roleplay, "...you make my pussy sore and my body come undone....hhhh hhhh hhhh...and..." she cleared her throat, "...when we fuck hard, I lose my mind. I want...you in my asshole so bad...so fucking bad...daddy....fuck my asshole next...and..."

Sam's eyes were big. He felt his balls tighten and his cock feel a heartbeat.

"...fuck me in the ass, daddy...oh please please...hhhhh hhhhh...and finger my pussy when you do it....tear me up..."

"You want me to fuck that little asshole? You want me to do it?" he asked, rhetorically.

"Yeahhhh...please...."

"Lean into this, baby...get that orgasm so I can fuck you that way next..."

It took five more minutes of grinding into him for her body to tighten and orgasm. April pulled her breasts up and looked down her stomach at her sex, which made Sam loose it. She was trying to see how she soaked him and her brow furrowed, her breath gasping. Sam jerked hard in her and his fists balled at the sheets.

He came so much that when she pulled off him, the semen ran down his cock and all over his groin and balls. He loved it. Everything about this was lewd, pornographic and yet this woman was not concerned in the least. How things had changed since they first met.

By the time 'Jesse' got 'Natasha' on her knees again and was ready to fuck her ass, he said he needed ice water. They drank, as their bodies had overheated and by that time he had introduced a cherry flavored liquid for them to lick off each other. It had the consistency of baby oil and he told her he was going to use it next to loosen her ass up.

She at first winced when he pushed his considerable dick into her ass. He usually had to breathe slowly to calm himself down when he'd enter her rear. "You're so fucking tight it hurts, baby...shit..." he said. He was afraid he was going to lose it too soon but that was the idea. He reached down, playing with her pussy as he fucked her.

She always came anally and vaginally when he did this and it was AMAZING. Sam was filling her ass and her clit was free to be played with better. He wasn't going slow and he was fucking her like it was his birthday. She looked into the mirror and his face was red. His orgasm was going to surface at any moment. She knocked his hand out of the way so she could better reach her clit and he let her do it. As soon as that happened she started to cry out and that broke him. They climaxed together, his body hugging hers tight, curses flying out of both their mouths.

***

Sam was mesmerized by April as she rode him. She still had on the outfit and he was being hypnotized by her navel. He had already licked her from pussy on up to her neck, using the cherry flavor. She was covered in the stuff but wasn't shiny, but rather dewy. Dirty disgusting sex. A song was now playing where the girl in it made some pornographic sounds. Sam had chosen a careful list of R&B. He wanted no barriers, no rules, just fucking and pleasure. His wife looked down at him with a look on her face that made his chest rise and his hands smack her ass.

"I love your cock so fucking much," she said.

He grinned and his eyes narrowed, "My cock loves you, too, baby."

Her head went back and she started to rub her breasts, pulling them out from around the fabric, pulling on the nipples. Sam couldn't do it. He couldn't hold off on cumming and started going off.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, "You just....hhhhh hhhhh...hhhhh....you just had to play with your tits."

April furiously started to ride him so she could take advantage of his hard on before it went away. "Oh God! Oh God!" she responded a few seconds later.

Looking over at the clock, Sam realized they had been fucking non-stop for four hours. After three years with this woman and the desire not cooling from either of them he considered their relationship a miracle. He could nail her for another hour but when the clock said 3 am and he still had plans for that body for the next day, he knew they needed to stop.

April rolled off him, just wearing the bra piece to her negligee, her hair a mess, eyeliner running, and her sex looking sore. She collapsed next to him and grabbed his hand. It would be minutes later that they were both asleep, snuggling together eventually in the night.


	122. Chapter 122

The next morning Sam and April awoke at 10 am, which was extremely late for them both. They both lay in bed remarking about it and admitted that while they were both wanted a shower, neither was wanting to step foot out of the bed.

"I got seven hours sleep but I can't get up," April said, her hair a tousled mess and her eye makeup smudged. She smelled like cherries to Sam, who rolled over and caressed her face, while he rested on his other elbow.

"It's because I wore you out, honey," he said, kissing her, "Wore you all night."

April kissed him back, "Is that what you think?"

Sam scoffed, "It's what I know, baby," he said, squeezing her left breast and caressing it.

"You do make me feel really good, that I can tell you," she said.

He grinned, "I know. I feel you contract on me...which is remarkable, actually. I could feel when my partner was coming before you, but damn...you're like a vice on me." He then sighed.

April was getting turned on again and wanted to do just that, come all over him.

They wasted no time getting entangled with one another, him buried deep inside her, her orgasm rolling through her in no time.

"Come. Again," he ordered her, his right hand smacking her ass and gripping it, letting it go, and then squeezing it again.

April started grinding, working, fucking him. She came again and it came to her quicker than the first one had. Her brows furrowed and Sam growled.

"Again...come again..." he said, whispering.

She moaned, her eyes closed as she rode him, getting into it again.

This one took a little longer but it was a delicious tickling orgasm and she looked her ankles around his shins as she pulled it out of her. "Oh, Sammy..." she moaned, eyes still closed.

"Keep on...keep fucking me...that's three. Come again. Lemme see you do it again..."

She moaned, not knowing if she had the strength. He knew better. 

"Don't rush. Just use my body to make you feel good, girl. My cock is here to make you come and cry out...only reason it's here...come on..."

"Samm..."

She was coming a fourth damn time but it was a little orgasm. Her sex was sore but she knew if she kept rolling a little longer a fifth climax would be around the bend. 

"Oh yeahhh, my baby's gonna just keep that pussy humming...god I bet this next one is big."

April turned around and rode him in a reverse cowgirl style. She saw her body in the mirror and loved it. She looked like she was in a porno and it didn't make her feel insecure but powerful. The angle was even better and felt like Sam was bigger than ever. 

Sam was enjoying the view of April's ass facing him. He could tell by how she was picking up the pace that she was going to come soon.

"Yeah...fuck me....fuck me, lil mama...fuck this cock...................oh shit..."

April cried out, her sex feeling incredibly wet, used, and pleasured. She rode his cock out and she heard Sam say, "I can't...hold it..." and exclaim with curses just what was happening to his body. He came hard inside her, his aching body tensing and then relaxing.

***

Many miles away.

Kyle woke up and scratched in his wild sandy blonde hair. It was normally always back in a bun or ponytail, him not giving a shit if that was passé. Kyle only cared about his boxers being clean, finding a shirt that didn't stink too bad, and getting a shower three times a week. That was his hygiene regime. Showers were usually reserved for every other day and if he was about to get sex. Evan had once told him that was gross but Kyle claimed he didn't stink. Evan had rolled his eyes and said, "Okay."

Kyle had showered last night. He made sure of that. He had someone over last night, who was still in his bed next to him. 

He looked down at her now, peacefully sleeping and wanted to wake her so he could get some more. He was surprised how she had performed as he had always imagined a stiff board or wet blanket. He had been wrong and found out he was developing feelings. Reaching down he pushed her hair back from her eyes, which opened.

"Hey, Kyle."

"Hey, Shana."


	123. Chapter 123

Sam was whistling as he got out of his SUV and twirled the keys around his pointer finger. He was in a great mood after the weekend he and April had. That's how it always was - April could prepare him for a really good work week or kill his vibe altogether. If she was upset, he was upset. If she was happy, he was happy. Happy wife, happy life, but it was true. The good thing about their relationship is she didn't nag unless it was over smoking. He helped her all the time with the kids and the house to avoid that. He had helped his mom when he was younger, never shirking work because she worked three jobs. Eleanor had made a good boy and he strived to be a good man. 

He was rounding the back of his vehicle to get the coffees and bagels when he saw Evan's vehicle and then Kyle's Jeep. He saw Shana was in his Jeep and wondered what had happened to her car. Evan pulled up next to him, leaving him since Sam's passenger side door was open.

"How was Hilton Head?" Evan asked, pulling his large frame out of his own SUV. He had an super hero wheel cover and Sam noticed he had changed it from a super villain. 

"It was excellent...how was your weekend, Ev?"

"It rained here all weekend so Machiko and I stayed in. I don't want to eat hot wings for at least another month," Evan said.

"Did she make you watch her movies?" Sam laughed as Evan reached in to get a drink holder with coffees and help his boss.

"Yep. Including the vampire one. I can't believe she's into that still."

Sam scoffed, "I ran like hell when April put that on once. I said I had to go up to the store and disappeared for exactly as long as that movie took."

"Yeah, hey guys!" Evan said to Kyle and Shana as they all walked to the back door.

Sam looked over at Shana, "Your car acting up?"

Shana and Kyle had made the decision that no matter how intimidating Sam would be, they would not hide. They also wouldn't overly divulge, either, just act normal. The rainy weekend had been amazing for them both and they were surprised to learn how much they actually had in common. She was surprised that Kyle could be soft and serious and yet she was taking her time, careful to make sure she wasn't just a conquest. She knew, however, one thing was certain. Sam was going to be explosively upset.

"No," she said as she looked at him.

"Bagels! I love bagels!" Kyle interjected, changing the subject and pumping his fist into the air. Shana looked over at him. He looked nervous. She shook her head, Sam not seeing the exchange because he was now busy with the door. She knew he'd come undone when face to face with Sam. 

Sam didn't say anything yet and unlocked the door, Leslie's motorcycle drowning out any further discussion as she pulled into the lot.

 

They were all eating, having a morning meeting first. Sam usually had one at a rate of four times a year. It was time for another and he was going over the usual; selling, laws governing tattooing and piercing, an upcoming Convention in Orlando, and other things. Evan was talking about work on the new studio Sam was setting up across town. Evan had been put in charge of overseeing it, since his father was a commercial builder, Evan had a background in those things. The new shop would be Evan's domain, Sam of course still being the owner of it all, and Orsay and he would go about selecting artists to work there. Orsay was out sick, currently, so his presence was missed. 

The talk of the new shop was important but Sam couldn't get out of his head why Shana was sitting so close to Kyle. Normally, they'd all sit in a circle; Sam at his station, Leslie to his right at hers, Kyle in the corner across from Sam, Evan to Kyle's left and across from Leslie. Orsay had never been in a meeting but he'd be to Evan's left. Shana would sit in the yet-to-be assigned station on Sam's left. Now, she had pulled up a chair and was within 4 inches of Kyle.

Sam started putting two and two together rather quick while Evan was talking about some marble he wanted to put in the new place. Shana was looking at Evan and Sam was watching Kyle carefully.

Sam was testing something. He stared at Kyle, thinking, Meet my eyes, meet my eyes.

Kyle was looking at his drink, took a sip and then looked up at Sam. 

Sam saw something in his eyes falter and then Kyle looked away quickly. Just as he did that, Sam saw Shana look down at her feet and sort of sway her shoulders towards Kyle. Kyle wouldn't meet Sam's eyes but nodded and looked over at Evan. 

Sam stood up, crushing the empty paper cup that had held his coffee and said, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!!"


	124. Chapter 124

Sam was hot, pacing, angry. His feet turned in the gravel of the back parking lot.

He had Shana and Kyle outside with him and they stared at him, watching him going back and forth, trying to calm down. Kyle was absolutely losing his mind and wondered if peeing his pants would alleviate the situation. He'd embarrass himself and Shana would probably not want him anymore, but at least he could live to see his next birthday.

"Sam, we..." Shana said.

"Shut it," Sam stopped and pointed at her.

Kyle wished he had the balls to tell Sam that wasn't right. He and Shana had been developing something since Chris dumped her. Kyle had seen her crying again, talked to her, amazed himself at how adult he sounded, and impressed Shana, who laid one on him. That had been a week ago. Outside of work they had been hanging out but this weekend she finally had sex with him. He couldn't believe how great it had been and how soft and wonderful her body had felt. Shana smelled so good and wasn't a used up slut like all the other girls he had been with. Plus, Shana came with condoms. That was a good thing since he had run out. It wasn't only the sex; they had found out they were both each others' equal in intelligence, shows and movies, and 'thinking the same shit was stupid.' He loved that she didn't laugh when he showed her some short stories he had written about a surfer in Hawaii. He had told NO ONE about these stories. Sure there was a lot of sex in the stories but Kyle liked that stuff, liked porn, and even clean little Shana didn't mind that he had a calendar of a pornstar in his bathroom. She was cool, which blew his mind. Shana always seemed like a little nerdy bubblehead but she was much more than that to him.

Sam kept pacing, angry, the heat not calming down.

Shana decided to speak up, gaining the very confidence Sam had always told her she was capable of. 

"Sam, I can't remain quiet. Kyle and I have been seeing each other and although this may look like a rebound..."

He stopped pacing and had a sarcastic smile, "Shanabanana...oh this is good. This is real good." He came closer and Kyle backed up behind Shana like a scaredy cat.

"Do you think I am concerned about the rebound aspect of this, Shan? Do you REALLY think that's it?" his eyes had narrowed and he looked like he did when he'd make someone feel stupid. Sarcasm and dryness.

He eyed Kyle who had his hands on Shana's waist. Sam looked down at Shana and his nostrils flared, "Kyle. As much as I love him as a friend and employee...is not the kind of boyfriend I want you with." He then looked up at Kyle who was still seriously considering urinating in his boxers.

Shana looked up into Sam's eyes, scared herself but needing to let Sam know this wasn't Kyle taking advantage of her, "Sam, you told me recently how wonderful a woman I was, how proud you were of me, how I needed to have more confidence...trust me now."

"Baby girl..." he said, "...all those things are correct and I do trust you." He then looked up at Kyle and then took Shana by the hand. 

"Come with me," he said and looked over his shoulder at Kyle, "YOU! Stay there. I'll be back for you."

Kyle gulped.

 

It was minutes later when Sam and Shana were back walking down the sidewalk in the neighborhood behind the tattoo studio that he opened up.

"When I was a tattoo artist in NYC, I was younger than Kyle but the same mental age Kyle is now. I realize he's just a year younger than April but he's about five years younger mentally than he should be. When I was tattooing for Lex, I was putting my lil Sammy into every single thing that I could. Banging girls left and right...excuse how crude I'm being with you Shana...but that was the mentality."

Shana nodded as he looked at her feet while they walked.

"Kyle is a good guy. I love him, he'd do anything for me and I for him. But listen to me when I say this; he is not yet mentally capable of being relationship material. Not for a young girl like you. And plus, the age difference...he's farther apart from you than April and myself are from each other. That can be significant. Luckily April is older than her years but..."

"Sam, all these things are true. I don't doubt it. But after the weekend I had with him, getting to know him the week prior I..."

"Wait. I know it's none of my business but..."

"Yes. Kyle and I have had sex."

 

Kyle was standing outside when he heard Sam yell. It was a loud explosive "WHAT?!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, SHANA?!!" 

With that Kyle booked it into the studio, got to the men's bathroom and locked the door from the inside. Evan and Leslie came to the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Leslie asked.

"Sam is going to kill me!!" Kyle said.

"Why?" Evan asked.

"Because I fucked Shana this weekend and oh my God it was fucking amazing and I love her and she loves me and we are going to probably date and Sam's going to kill me and bury me somewhere where no one can find the body and they'll try to do dental records and still won't know because I haven't been to the dentist in four years and I think I have a cavity and shit I'll be featured on a murder mystery show like my Aunt Susan watches and no one will know if it's my body or not and Sam will get away with iiiiiiiitttt...."

By the time Kyle had finished his freak out Leslie had her head leaning on the door and Evan was shaking his head, eyes closed.

They waited for him to cool down a bit and Evan said, "Kyle," his voice laughing, "Brotha. Come on. Do you seriously believe Sam would do that? Seriously, man. He'll get over it. He got over me pissing him off that one time I called the cops after the stupid vandalism debacle...and and Leslie..."

Leslie piped in, "Yeah and remember how many times I've pissed him off? Shit."

"You're a girl, Lez! Doesn't matter! And Evan...you're his best friend. A damn Buddha of goodness and hope and shit."

"Kyle. Dude."

"I'm not coming out, Evan. He's going to kick my ass."

Evan and Leslie jumped when Sam pulled the back door open, Shana entering the studio after him. She looked okay and he looked like he just calmed down from something. After he had yelled at Shana she had yelled back and told him she was a goddamned grown woman and he's going to have to watch her grow up and love who she wants, when she wants. Sam had stared at her, his shoulders stooped and his bottom chin jutted, his lips tight as he shook his head.

"Yep" is all he said and he turned on his heel, her finally following him.

"Where the fuck is Kyle? In there?" Sam asked Evan and Leslie, looking at the bathroom door.

Leslie looked at him, "Yes, pissing himself because he thinks you're going to destroy him. Lay off, Sam. Let this be."

Sam glared at her and pounded at the door, "Kyle, get out here. I'm not going to do shit to you," and then he looked at Leslie, "Unless you piss me off like only a Parsons can."

Kyle slowly emerged and said, "Parlay," and Sam jerked his own head to the left instructing him to come out.

He followed Sam out into the studio. Sam walked like a stalking wolf, his shoulders slumped like he was about to beat up a motherfucker, and his bowlegs extra "bowleggy". Yeah, Sam was upset.

"Sit down and raise your right hand," Sam said.

Kyle nodded and sat down.

"Now repeat after me, 'I, Kyle Lee Thompkins..."

Kyle rose his right hand, everyone in the studio looking at them from the hallway, "I, Kyle Lee Thompkins..."

"'Do solemnly fucking swear'..."

"Do solemnly fucking swear..."

"'To not hurt, use, abandon, neglect, trouble, vex, depress, oppress, regress, digress, whatever the fuck else that could upset...Shana Renee Hudson'..."

"Um...to not hurt...abandon...neglect...depress...hurt...Shana R..."

Sam leaned in, "RENEE HUDSON."

"Shana Renee Hudson..."

"'And if I do, Sam will nail my dick to a fence'..."

"Oh shit...and Sammy will kill me and then murder me..."

Sam smiled and shook his head and looked over at Shana and then back slowly at Kyle, "'So help me, God'..."

Kyle looked up and nodded, and then looked at Shana, saying confidently, "So help me, God."


	125. Chapter 125

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine Kyle. My apologies to whoever this man is, but this is what Kyle looks like in my head (except the hair is more shoulder-length, no dreads)...
> 
> https://postimg.org/image/rnut0q1wd/

Kyle tossed and turned.

Sam was running after him at full speed and Kyle couldn't get away. Every time he'd turn around he'd see a seething, rage-filled Sam, eyes glowing red and fire coming out of his beard. He looked like something out of a pirate slash horror flick, a new genre, and it was invading Kyle's head. Sam was angry as hell, hell-bent, and going to beat the hell out of him.

Kyle tripped over a stupid log. But it wasn't a log, it was Shana laying on the ground. Kyle got up, saw Shana laying there oblivious to the nearing Sam, and looked at his boss.

Sam laughed like a mad man and the sound was everywhere - behind Kyle, next to Kyle, inside Kyle's head.

Sam closed in on him and said, "You hurt Shana...didn't you?"

Kyle was walking backwards and almost stumbled, "No no! No I didn't, Sam! No!"

Sam nodded and smiled big, then said, "Oh yes. Yes you did. You did so."

"No no, Sammy!"

Sam's hands were closing in on Kyle's throat and Kyle screamed, "Mom!!"

He was roused asleep by a female calming him, "Kyle...shhhh..."

It was Shana who had been laying next to him. She had been woken by his tossing and kicking in the bed. He was a very troubled light sleeper she found, as the other night he was rolling around about something else. 

They had both fallen asleep on his bed, which was on a box spring on the floor. Kyle had just changed apartments as the first one kicked him out and he was in a newer, cheaper one. He had decorations befitting Kyle - electronics, surfboards (useless in Georgia unless he went to the east coast), skateboards, clothes piled everywhere, a table entirely of weed and head shop paraphernalia, a few nude calendars, parts to a motorcycle, and a few mannequins that Shana was afraid to ask him about. Surprisingly there were books and his writing notebooks, which didn't have all nude drawings in them. They had fallen asleep on his comforter which had a print of a cat eating a pizza on it, which he specially ordered online. Shana had sex with him earlier without a condom but had him pull out. Kyle almost forgot to and some had gotten into her. She had been worried but had forgotten about that when her and Kyle started to watch one of her favorite horror movies. It was of a demon that follows this couple to the ends of the earth, one of them having to sacrifice herself to save her lover.

"Shit that dream was fucking ill," Kyle said, sitting up.

Shana sat up, too, and admired Kyle's body. He was the first guy she ever slept that he had one of those V indentions going from his waist to his groin area. She had seen that Sam had that and had always wanted a guy with the same thing. Kyle was also growing a beard but it was in it's shorter wimpier stage. She would never admit it but she had fantasized about Sam for a split second while with Kyle, her hands touching his face while her eyes were closed as they had sex.

"What was it about? You called out for your mom."

"Oh shit. You heard that? Crap."

"Yeah but I mean, it's okay."

"Dude, it's embarrassing."

Shana sat there and wasn't happy he called her dude. She knew that was how Kyle talked but she didn't like it.

"I'm not a dude, Kyle," she said sternly.

He touched her shoulder, "My bad, I'm sorry, Shan," and then laughed, "You're nothing like a dude. Unless I like fucking dudes with perky little tits and tight clamshells."

"KYLE!!"

Shana got up and went to the bathroom.

"Sorry!" he called out. He watched her tight milky smooth rear in her panties as she marched into the bathroom to pee. He never in a million years could've seen this all taking place. He absolutely loved having sex with Shana. It was like all the stuff she wanted to do and Chris wouldn't do, she did to Kyle. He absolutely ate it up. She was freaky, had a lot of energy, and he loved her loudness when she came. He asked her if she watched porn and she said yes. That was the deal maker. To hell with anyone who says it's wrong. Kyle saw it as a teacher of new techniques and something to get excited over with a girl.

He knew he needed to do better by her if he was going to seriously date her. Before Sam had threatened to tear off a piece of his anatomy and pin it to a slab of wood, Kyle had every intention of good things with Shana. He wasn't going to mix business with pleasure and screw up their work life. He had fucked where he worked before and it didn't work. The first assistant Sam had before Shana was hornier than Kyle and things had gone south within weeks with her. She quit before Shana came along. Kyle wasn't doing that again unless he was positive of what he was doing. He wanted to be VERY SURE of Shana before engaging her. "Good pussy or not, you gotta make sure your set is tight," his best friend from high school, Logan, had once told him. Kyle always kept that as his motto and almost had it tattooed on him except both Evan and Sam refused to do it.

Shana came out of the bathroom and saw Kyle sitting there. He held his arms out and pouted, "Sorry, Shanabanana." She smiled and came to him, falling into his arms. They snuggled together and both felt content.

"Don't be afraid of Sam," Shana finally said to him. 

Kyle closed his eyes and said, "I'm not."

"Yes you are. Be honest."

This irked Kyle because he knew the torch she held for him. He was scared, yes, anyone in their right mind would be. Sam was the real deal and the scariest motherfucker Kyle personally knew. Aside from this one drug dealer named Antwan that he pissed off once over some weed, that is. Sam was the kind of guy you'd piss off and then one day, months later, he'd be sitting in a truck next to you when you came out of the DMV, and then he'd beat the shit out of you. That was Sam. 

"Shan, I'm scared of him because he'd destroy me, but he won't. He could've so many times."

"Yeah, but it is over me."

Kyle opened his eyes and then rolled them, "You like that don't you?"

"Kinda. But honestly, I want him to back off. I can handle this."

"Shan. There's nothing to handle. I'm not a piece of shit."

"I know. But it's going to take some time for Sammy to know that."


	126. Chapter 126

Sam came home that night after being at work, barely greeted his family as he walked through the living room and to the sliding glass window (April saying "Hi Sam...bye Sam"), opened the glass, went out onto the back porch by the pool and roared into the dusky evening air.

"ARRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he howled. 

April was standing there with Gracie as they looked at him by the pool, confusion on their faces. Declan was finishing up his dinner and Ellie was thankfully still asleep when Sam did that. They watched Sam turn on his heel, come back to the sliding glass door, calmly open it, crack his neck and then smile, "Hello, gang!"

***

April was snickering when Sam came out of the shower. He had spent a good hour beforehand talking her ear off about how upset he was over Shana and Kyle. He took his shower and was quiet but then resumed complaining when he came out.

"He's going to fuck up," Sam said, shaking his head, not focusing his eyes on April. He was toweling off his wet body and beard. "I'll be there when he does. That I can tell you."

"Alright, Sam."

"Hey. This is important. It should be of concern to you, too," he said, as he sulked across the room to get into his dresser.

April put her tablet down and looked at him, "Sam. I know Shana is your...ward...sister...whatever...but she is 22 years old. Twenty two. That's the age my mom was when she had Becky."

"Yeah well...look how that turned out."

"Sam! I'm serious."

Sam exhaled deeply before putting his boxer briefs on, his eyes glaring, "You don't get it."

"Yes, Sam. Yes I do. Kyle is a bit of a skirt-chaser..."

"Skirt chaser?...he's a horn dog, April. He has probably sunk his hot dog into more buns than those wiener stands in Central Park. Kyle has fucked more women then..."

He stopped and April jerked her head to the side at an angle, "Continue, Sam."

"Than me."

"Bingo."

"I haven't slept with as many women as you think."

"We've been through that. You've been with a lot of women. And you were awful lucky I didn't demand a condom."

"Baby, let's keep on track. Kyle has more STDs than Angel."

"You know that for a fact?"

Sam sounded unsure, "I can...conjecture."

"Yep."

He came to the bed, turned off the side lamp and got on his side, cozying in, "April, I just know Shana is fragile. She's made some strides, but she wants to love everyone. Kyle wants to nail everyone. Don't you see where I'm going?"

"Sam. Innocent girl falls for dirty boy. Sound familiar?"

Sam narrowed his eyes and said, "Don't compare this to us."

"Just did. Doing."

"Okay, I am going to bed," Sam huffed after looking at his wife for a moment. She smiled down at her tablet and resumed reading.

"Nighty night, Sammy."

"Whatever. I know you agree. You know how Kyle is."

"Let them handle this on their own, Sam."

He was rolled over on his other side by that time, facing away from her, "Handle _this_ , babe."

April shook her head. Sam had grabbed his own cock and was being stupid now. She understood why he was upset but the girl wasn't his daughter or sister and was instead a grown woman. Kyle was a horny marijuana-imbibing anti-genius who had even leered at her own ass, but he had a good heart. 

April looked over at her husband and stared at the words on his back. He had Shana's, Evan's, Kyle's and a few others initials on his back. No one made it onto Sam's body unless he loved them, April being on there at least seven times in either name, initials, her face, or their wedding date. She couldn't imagine Sam feeling that Kyle was pure garbage and she hoped things would calm down.

She then thought about it. God help Kyle if he breaks Shana's heart.


	127. Chapter 127

April was doing some research online the following night when Sam got into bed with her.

"How 'bout you put that tablet down and let's conceive the next great O'Brien child," Sam teased her, his naked body pulling close to hers as she sat in bed.

"Wait a second...and we're not conceiving anything right now, Sammy...I'm trying to read something."

Sam reached under the covers and tried to work his hand towards her sex.

"Stop it!" April said and he huffed, falling onto his back.

"Baby, what could be so important that you are willing to put off a very likely mindblowning orgasm?"

"It's exactly that subject that I'm reading about."

Sam lay there on his back, his right arm bent and his forearm resting on his head. "What? What are you trying to find out?"

"On the G Spot. I want to know where it is exactly."

Sam smiled, "Sweetie, I am pretty sure I stroke that for you all the time. You don't know where it is?"

"It sounds like I've had vaginal orgasms and not just clitoral but I want to make the most of this. I just want to know."

"I think you've had whole body ones before. I've seen you go for broke."

She showed him the drawing she was looking at on her tablet. It was an anatomical drawing showing the inside of a woman's sexual parts. 

"I can't get my finger in there right...at least not at the right angle."

Sam immediately sat up and then said, "Pull down the sheet, open those long legs and let me see."

April rolled her eyes but knew she needed his help to get it just right.

He got on his knees and pulled her down further on the bed by her ass. She giggled and he smirked, "I'll finger your honey pot until we find it."

April shook her head and he slipped one of his fingers in, two being too much for now. Sam had thick fingers and one alone was plenty to properly make her come.

April told him to curl his finger up but he cut her off.

"Babe, I've made you come before by fingering you...I think I got this." He was looking up at her intensely and she nodded. 

Sam rooted around for a few more seconds and found it, April looking down at him.

"Okay, baby...I have my finger on it right now. You've felt this before. I guess they didn't teach Anatomy at your pricey prep school," he teased.

"Oh shut up, Sammy...I just wanted to identify it."

"Uh huh."

She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time and Sam grinned and squeezed his thumb down on the front of her sex, his pointer finger making a C shape and coming towards his thumb.

April shifted and sighed.

He stared up at her and said, "Man. Does this ever bring back memories," he smiled.

April asked, "Yeahhh...of like a few weeks ago when you did this." She could now feel where the slowly approaching orgasm would come from.

He looked like he was up to something and about to laugh, "No, not that time, baby...more like twenty years ago when I fingerbanged my girlfriend on the regular."

"SAMMY!!"


	128. Chapter 128

Two months later.

Inkmastr Magazine had contacted Sam a year prior about doing a spread in their 25th anniversary issue. He had laughed when Bryan Masters, their chief editor, contacted him and told him that he was one of ten artists he wanted to feature in the issue. Sam asked if he could be the centerfold and Bryan had said, "Not unless you want to knock Kat out of her place." Sam knew Kat and said, "She makes a far better center than I would, Bry. But does this have to be about only me? Can't it be about my crew?" 

Sam had been featured many times in Inkmastr as his reputation was legend and his studio was one of the best in the South. He was one of the top ten most sought-after tattooists in America and his shop was probably within the top 25 studios in the country. He was always perturbed when Inkmastr wanted to glaze over the work Evan, Kyle, Leslie, and Orsay did just so they could focus on Sam and his legendary status and background. He recalled one writer for the magazine asking him how many girls he's fucked in his tattoo chair. Sam had thrown him out and said to come back when he had real questions.

Sam knew Inkmastr was one of the biggest body art and modification magazines in the country. They had managed to stay afloat even with the Internet taking away a lot of their readers. Inkmastr had a presence online, too, and their subscriptions were down, but people still liked seeing glossy photos of incredible ink work. Sam Orion was their go-to. Talented, handsome, with a personality that was larger than life, Sam sold a lot of copies.

Now it was a year later and Orion Tattoos was closed for the day while Inkmastr's field representatives, best photographer, lighting expert, makeup and hair team, and an incredibly beautiful model who was a good 15 years younger than Sam, were in the studio for the photo shoot. Their journalist, a new writer named Xavier Black, would come the next day and interview Sam and hopefully his team. Sam had impressed upon Bryan that under no circumstances would he sit for this shoot unless his team was featured either visually or via interview. Bryan had taken a fancy to Leslie and had told Sam he wanted her in the photo spread with him and the model. Leslie at first had balked but then changed her mind at the last minute.

April had came with Sam because she had always wanted to see a fancy photo shoot. Inkmastr's photography group had set up shop in the back parking lot and had a huge white-sheeted canvas and lighting set up, a stool in the middle of it all and their expensive cameras ready to go. It was just like April had seen in the movies, but this time she was getting to see it from behind the camera. There were about three makeup girls who came with the lead makeup and hair lady and they were staring at Sam and Kyle like they were raw meat. Shana walked over to Kyle and ran her arm along the inside of his while he was talking to one and led him away. The conversation had looked innocuous but Shana wasn't taking any chances.

The girls had no couth and stared and blushed when Sam pulled off his shirt, tattoos blazing and stood there in just black jeans with a leather belt. This was going to be what they wanted him to wear for what was supposed to be a provocative shoot. He agreed to do it once they promised to feature his crew in the article. 

Leslie was wearing a black tank, black leather pants and nothing else. The model, who had thankfully been professional and not eye-fucking Sam, came out in a red leather bra and tight black pants much like Leslie's. The photographer wanted to have Sam between the two women, Leslie at his back, her arms around his waist and the model, Twila, wrap her long arms around Sam and face him. Twila was one inch shorter than Sam, had long bouncy blonde hair, beautiful skin, and the kind of muscle tone that runway models have. They had applied some fake tattoos to her, which Sam felt was cheating and had asked about a true tattoo model. Inkmastr said Twila works fine and they didn't need to showcase tattoos as much as feature the sexual nature of Sam Orion. He had allowed this because it was part of their business - tattoos being sexy - and because of their promises in regards to his crew.

The photographer had everyone in place while April and the studio crew sat off to the side. Sam winked at April and the photographer told him they needed him to be in "Sam form", whatever that is. Rock music was playing and the mood was right, so Sam just proceeded to be himself. 

Over two hundred shots were taken that day, the photographer being advised by the Inkmastr representative what Bryan wanted to see. Leslie was irritated because some of the shoot had her resting her head against Sam's back, which made her feel like a Sam groupie. She wasn't attracted to Twila, despite her fantastic body, as blondes weren't her thing, so she was annoyed. At one point the photographer wanted to see Sam's hands on Leslie's ass, reaching behind himself and behind her and she protested, as did Sam. The Inkmastr representative said, "Are you guys kidding me here? It doesn't mean anything. Just reach back there." Sam glared at the woman and said, "If Leslie doesn't want me doing that, then I'm not doing it." To which Leslie finally relented. 

The snickering makeup girls couldn't understand how anyone could turn down having Sam's hands on their ass, but they were vapid insecure girls. After fifty shots were taken, Inkmastr now wanted photos of Sam and Twila. Whitesnake's "In The Still of the Night" was playing, a song Sam loved, but he associated it with making love to April and not having Twila's breasts pressed against his chest. The makeup team had put tape over Twila's nipples and the point was so she could press her bare breasts up against Sam's chest. April was for the most part okay, after Sam had talked to her about it. He said he wouldn't do it if she didn't want him to, but April saw no reason to not allow this. Twila was a nice girl, not flirting with Sam and she knew Sam wasn't going to fall in love over some bare tits. April only had one condition.

"Those girls have to leave," April said, pointing at the makeup bitches. They huffed and the Inkmastr rep told them to go back inside. April wasn't about to have them cataloging that moment for later fap sessions. She also wanted to show them that as far as Sam's body was concerned, she had the final say outside of her husband. She smiled as they stomped back into the studio to join Evan.

"Now Sam, I need you to look at Twila a certain way," the photog said. "You have to portray lust but not make it obvious. Can you do that?"

Sam looked over at April, and then back at the photographer, "Okay, well that's going to be hard."

The photographer, who was clearly from Los Angeles, wasn't understanding his problem, "And why is that, Mr. Orion?"

"There's only one woman I can get the stones up for this. She's sitting over there," Sam answered, pointing at April.

The Inkmastr rep rolled her eyes, "Sam, please. This isn't going to take much longer."

Sam released his arms from around Twila and put his hands on his waist, looking down. He looked pissed. "Just give me a fucking second," he said and looked over at April.

"Come here, baby," he said finally, curling his finger.

"Mr. Orion, what are you doing?" the photographer asked, annoyed.

"I need to get some inspiration for a moment and then I'll let my wife go. Matter of fact, you can take a few photos of me with her. I'll pay you."

The photographer looked at the representative from Inkmastr and shook his head. He then went back to his camera and took a few shots of Sam holding April in his arms, her hand on his chest. Sam needed to look at April for a moment and go somewhere mentally with her. There was an exchange going on and while everyone present felt it was silly, Sam and April didn't. He thought of a time when he had wanted her so badly he physically hurt. April smiled, knowing he had to be thinking of something good.

After a few minutes, Sam looked up and told the photographer, "Okay. I'm ready" and April went back to her place off-camera.

Twila walked back up to Sam, he pulled her to him and he looked at her the same way. He didn't see Twila, he saw April. Twila saw Sam, and despite him not being her type, either, she was turned on but would never admit it. 

The photographer took an hours worth of photos of Sam holding Twila to him, of her back to his chest, his hands over her breasts, one where she held a tattoo gun to his neck and even some where the makeup lead had to apply fake sweat to them to get a sheen for black and white use. All in all, the shoot went well, the photographer getting shots out of his subjects that he knew Inkmastr would be pleased with. Sam and Twila exuded sex and it could be cut with a knife. It was going to be a spectacular piece.

 

Hours later when Sam and April were driving home she asked him a question she had been dying to know.

"So, when you were trying to get the...juice, so to speak...to be able to achieve what you needed with Twila, what got you there? What did you think of?" she asked.

Sam smiled, his focus staying on the road, his right hand on the wheel. He reached over, exchanging hands on the wheel, his right hand going to April's thigh and rubbing it.

"The night of our wedding. How badly I had wanted you after waiting several weeks to make love to you. My underwear was literally painful against me. That is how bad it was. When I got you to that hotel room that night..."

"...I remember now," she smiled.

He exhaled, "...and I carried you over the threshold, Declan in your body, I was so fucked up in love for you, so astonished you married me, so ready to be inside you, that I almost lost it in my damn suit."

"You ripped those pants trying to take them off...an unbutton and zipper would've done nicely."

"Baby, when I laid you down and pushed into you I swear I heard a hawk cry and a wolf howl..." and with that Sam started laughing hard, April slapping him in the arm.

"You're so stupid, Sammy!"

He was laughing so hard he had to steady the wheel better. April shook her head. She remembered that night as one of the most beautiful nights of her life. Sam had made love to her as her husband for the first time and lay near her stomach later talking to Declan. It was a brief honeymoon, as they had to be back in Atlanta, but it was as incredible as the night he proposed, the days and nights in Tahiti, their second and third times, many times after...

"Sam, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Sam rolled his lips and looked at her, his eyes faltering, "Fuck, woman, I don't deserve you."


	129. Chapter 129

"Come down to my shop and tell that to me to my face...oh yeah? Oh you're in New York right now...I see. Yeah...well how about I fly there? Oh yeah? You'd be indisposed? Fuck you!" 

The entire studio, Evan, Kyle, Leslie, Orsay, and Shana watched their boss chew out Bryan Masters. It was three months after the photo shoot and not only did they not feature any photos of Sam's crew but they didn't show a single interview. It was all about the skin show that they had Sam, Twila, and Leslie put on. 

"You're a fucking liar and we're done. You're not coming back for shit, Bryan. You hear me?"

They watched Sam's face turn beet red next and then he turned, stormed out the back door, kicking it so hard it flew with a loud thud against the wall outside. He hollered at Inkmastr's editor, "EVAN IS A FUCKING BETTER TATTOOIST THAN ANY DOUCHEBAG FUCK YOU EVER HIRED! YOU DON'T KNOW THE SHIT YOU THINK YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS BUSINESS AND YOU'RE A GODDAMNED FUCKING FOOL!! JUST TRY AND CALL ME AGAIN!! I'LL BE ON YOUR FRONT STEPS WITH A BLOW TORCH AND SOME STEEL-TOED WORK BOOTS!!" 

Sam wished he had one of the flip phones he had many years ago and could slam it down on Bryan but had to settle for angrily pressing 'End Call'. He was simmering and at the same time felt stupid for letting this get to him so badly. He walked hunched and angry as hell back into the studio and into his office. He found something, anything to throw and his employees heard a crash against the wall.

A minute later Sam emerged, shaking his head, "We're done. Inkmastr and I. Done."

Evan asked, "We heard...and thanks, Sammy. I could tell you were sticking up for me out there, man."

Sam was nodding his head, still looking like he was running on 101% adrenaline, "I did that entire photo shoot for them on the condition they'd be fucking decent and print those interviews you guys gave. I should've made them sign a contract."

"Can't do anything about it now, Sammy, it's all good," Evan continued. Evan was one of the only people who could talk sense into Sam and not catch hell. Sam took it personal when his people were messed with and he knew that he needed to be talked down from the ledge. 

"Well, let's get ready for this day..." Sam started to cool down and say when he saw Shana get up and run to the bathroom.

His eyes cut over to Kyle who said, "We had Mexican last night."

 

Shana was pregnant. She had taken the pregnancy test several weeks ago and sure enough, her nausea was the tell-a-tale sign. She had no idea how far along she was but her jeans were tighter. When she told Kyle one day while they were at her apartment he sat there for a minute, staring off into space. It was not the response she wanted, as she had wanted a man who didn't look like a deer in the headlights. 

When he finally snapped out of it he said, "Holy shit, Shana. Holy shit!" and got up, pacing the room nervously. He started doing what he normally does when stressed out, which was talk in long run-on sentences, recall random past events, and connect it all to Sam killing him.

"Oh my God, Shan I'm gonna be a daddy and yet I'm too stupid to know what to do I mean I've changed diapers so that's good but we have to prepare and get the kid into a good Pre-K program and crap I don't know shit about that I have to call my mom and then my Aunt Susan because they'll know what to do oh shit oh shit I feel weird like the time I ate twenty waffles and then puked behind Denny's fuck fuck fuck...."

Shana got up and stopped Kyle that say, "Shhhh...Kyle. It will be okay. No one knows what to do with kids until they have them. We'll have to get some books and talk to your mom."

Kyle looked down at her and then brought her to him, hugging her. "I'm too baked to know what the fuck to do right now, Shana. I need a pizza."

Shana hugged him back. Kyle was a good guy, just humorously confused and yet destined to be a fun dad.

 

***

April was looking through a box of photographs that Sam had brought to her that morning. It was something he had taken out once before and they looked through together. Separate from the other box she had happened upon four years ago that had pictures of Sam and Vanessa in it, this box had many photos of Sam as he grew up.

She had wanted to scan them in for him and put them in cloud storage should something happen to them. He had agreed and she saw it as a project while the kids were sleeping.

A photo of Sam when he was five was one of the most adorable things she had seen. He looked completely and utterly like their son, the resemblance being so uncanny that had someone shown her the photo before Sam did, she would've thought it was Declan. The child had his very same left brow that raised farther than the other, his full lips, blondish-red hair, and beautiful green eyes. Sam happened to be wearing a shirt that was very 80s, which gave him away as not being Deckie.

The part April liked was looking at Sam in high school. He was a babe. She could see he had a rebel streak to him and an attitude and she loved it. What was surprising to her is he played baseball and was pretty good at it, until he ditched that to fool around with girls and smoke. He couldn't keep the grades to stay on the team and wanted to "chase tail all day", as he once told her. His high school graduation photos was her favorite as she would've crushed on him hard had she been in school with him.

Sam's mother was who he took after. She had red hair, the same eyes, and looked sweet but strong. There were photos of cousins, several of whom still lived in Cleveland but Sam didn't keep in touch with. She wondered what his father looked like and Sam grumbled, "I don't know. Let us when I was really young." He had once said he looked like his brother, Matthew, however.

Matthew was a brunette and had blue eyes. He resembled Sam only a little bit. He couldn't hold a candle to Sam, looks-wise, and seemed to be taller, thinner. Sam had a few photos of him, including Matthew's high school graduation photo. The two of them were like night and day, his brother being valedictorian of his high school class and Sam being a burned out bad boy who just wanted to fool around with cheerleaders.

April had scanned in over fifty photos by the time the kids needed to get up. She went to put the photos up and knocked over a box of joints Sam had in the closet.

"Damn it, Sam," she said. No matter what she did, he always had weed stashed somewhere.

She was about to dump the stuff but then remembered how amazing the sex had been when they smoked. She groaned instead and dumped her principles, right into the top drawer of her dresser, which was too high for the kids to ever reach. She figured a few more rounds with Sam and some weed couldn't be too bad. She loved how the smoke looked coming out of Sam's mouth as he shot it straight into the air, his lower lip jutting out a bit as he stared at her and then grinned.

"Fucking, A, Sam Orion," she said to herself, "Fucking, A."

***

Vanessa Ramirez pulled up to Orion Tattoos at noon. She sat in her rented SUV and smiled at the façade of the place.

SAM ORION, TATTOOIST/OWNER

She was in town to scope out a location for one of her boutiques. Her business partner, Ramey, had been suggesting Atlanta's Buckhead as the perfect spot for another location. Ramey and Vanessa had set up four other stores as of late, in addition to the stores in California. Miami, NYC, Austin, and Denver. Now Atlanta was going to be added after Ramey hired a firm to research consumer habits and likes. Atlanta was the biggest city in the southeast and the wealthy women who lived in Buckhead and the surrounding areas would eat up her boutique.

Vanessa hadn't talked much to Sam in recent months as she had been incredibly busy with the stores and with the new man in her life. She knew Sam was busy with his life and she had seen very sexy photos he had posted by a tattoo magazine on his social media sites. A gorgeous blonde model perched on him in varying positions, Sam looked brutally handsome and full of desire.

Vanessa had smiled with pride at the fact that this man was once her boyfriend. "Ohh, Sam Orion," she had said when she saw the one of the model's breasts pressed hard against his chest. She could see the model almost blushing through the black and white photos. "I don't blame you, girlfriend," she had said.

Sam was tattooing a regular client named Gilbert when he heard Shana say, "Vanessa? Hey!"

Sam's face shot up and he saw his ex standing in the lobby smiling at Shana. He looked at Vanessa and Shana interacting and his mind started racing. Why was she here? He looked at Leslie who looked over at him. Their eyes held for a moment and then she looked back down at her work. It was almost as if she wasn't going to get involved one way or the other.

Vanessa turned and looked at Sam, "Sammy!" and came over to him.

Evan stood to hug her first and she hugged him and Orsay. She nodded over at Kyle, who had a toothpick in his mouth that he looked like he was about to drop. She saw the exceedingly handsome man to her left stand and excuse himself from Gilbert.

"Nessa," Sam said, coming to her, them both embracing. His face always held the same wonderment when he looked at her, which she never minded. "What are you doing in Atlanta, sweetheart?"

"Scouting in Buckhead for another location. Thought I'd drop in and see what you were doing for lunch," she said, looking up at him. His hands were on her back and he could feel her lacy bra strap. He removed his hands, almost thinking of April's floating head looking down on him right now. He had to think of something.

Sam knew April would explode if he went to lunch with Vanessa. He knew he would have no way to explain himself if he did it. He also knew Leslie could still be in a funk enough to simply text his wife and tell her that he just left for a damned sandwich joint with the one woman she feared the most. It would be a murder to her trust in him and undo all the work they accomplished over the past six months.

It would be stone cold stupid.

He looked down at Vanessa and said, "I'm not doing anything. Do you want to grab something?"


	130. Chapter 130

Vanessa, Sam, Shana, Orsay, and Evan all piled into Evan's SUV. Leslie had to run errands and apologized, leaving out the back door in a hurry. Kyle stayed behind to man the phones, something he swore to Sam he'd have a handle on. It was lunch time and not too many would be expected.

Sam had contemplated texting April to tell her how they were all going to lunch. By the time he was going to do it he was already sitting in the restaurant, his phone either on the seat in Evan's vehicle or still at his station back at the studio. Sam had been too busy rounding up everyone to join him and Vanessa, not wanting World War III to start because he went alone with her. Vanessa thought the extra company was great and she got to know Shana as they drove. Orsay knew Vanessa well and had always loved her style. He was excited about her boutique and joked that he'd like to work there part time. Sam told him he could and Vanessa seriously thought about it.

Still, Sam had worried about this innocent lunch. Despite his employees joining them, he knew April would still have an issue. He hated this. Before it didn't matter but the damned Convention trip sent everything into a soap opera tail spin. He didn't want to hide or tell Vanessa in one fell swoop to hit the bricks. He just wanted to let it gently subside, no harm, no foul. Sure, he still thought Vanessa was hot. He also found many other women attractive who he came across on a day to day basis. April never was around for the times he had to use the very back station in the studio to tattoo close to a woman's vagina. He's had many women want something close to their sex, his gloved hands having to wipe away the excess ink very close to that particular anatomy. The point was April could have a lot more reasons to be concerned if he saw the work he performed every so often.

April had gotten the kids up after their nap and Declan was watching a children's program, Ellie on her lap as she scrolled through some ideas for dinner. "Well, kids," she sighed, "It's either spaghetti again or I call your dad to get some Mexican fixings...what do you say?"

Declan was three and looked at her. He nodded. He knew that when mom and dad made tacos he'd get a little burrito and some salsa. The kid loved salsa but April was worried about him choking on chips so she had to watch him. She always told him to chew slowly and not try and stuff too many chips in his mouth. When they had Gracie she'd shove chips in her mouth and Declan picked up on her messy eating habits. April had to reprogram them both and tell Gracie to eat like a lady. Still, everyone loved Mexican night, especially Sam because he'd make a refried bean mix that was to die for. April still worked to try and surpass him in cooking but he was a jack of all trades, which both amazed and irritated her.

She liked hearing Sam's voice and would sometimes call him at lunch. She tried his cell but it was going to voicemail.

"It's Sammy, leave it here," is what his outgoing message said. She never left a message. She called the studio because it wasn't like him to not pick up. Kyle answered after five rings, sounding irritated.

"Yep...I mean, Orion Tattoos, this is Kyle."

"Ky, it's April. Is Sam wrapping someone up still?"

Kyle's disposition immediately changed, "Oh heya, April. No, he and the gang left for lunch...and I noticed earlier that he left his phone at his station. Did you need anything?"

April shook her head, "No, it's fine. I was going to have him pick up some stuff for taco night at the store."

"Ah man, can I come over?" he joked.

"Sure!" April said, although she wanted to be alone with Sam and the kids she'd never turn one of Sam's employees down.

Kyle laughed, "You know, I probably need to take Shana home right after work anyways. But next time you guys have taco night, let me know. I probably won't be hungry anyways. Sam, Nessa, and the gang are bringing me back one of those huge spuds from Dexter's Spot...that's the place they went to."

April's eyes narrowed and she looked around, "Wait...Kyle, back up."

"What? It's open now...I couldn't believe it either. It's been in construction for months..."

"Not the restaurant. Did you say 'Nessa'?"

Kyle picked up on something and felt twenty cars crash at once in his head. He automatically realized April must not like Vanessa. He had ratted Sam out, if that's the case. FUCK! He immediately thought. Sam was going to be so pissed.

"Um, yeah apparently...look...there's a dude I need to call..." Kyle tried to get away from causing more of a car crash.

"No, Kyle. You park your ass right here on this phone," April angrily said. If Kyle could've seen her he'd see her face was red.

"Oh shit. What's wrong?"

April was going to say but then thought better of it. "You know what. I'm sorry...forgive me," she started to pretend to change her tune, "I am just under some stress. Kyle, do take us up on our next taco night. It will likely be a riot."

"Okaaay..." he said and she hung up.

Kyle sat there wondering what that was all about. Maybe April and Vanessa have a bad history, which made sense, he thought, as they both were involved with Sam. He sat and thought as the phone started to ring again and wondered what a threesome between himself, April, and Vanessa would look like.

"A homicide," he said to himself, when he realized what Sam would do to him.

Sam was sitting between Orsay and Shana at Dexter's, Evan and Vanessa across from them at the round table. They were all talking about the latest scandal with a tattooist they all used to know and Atlanta itself. Sam was happy Vanessa was interested in Buckhead, not from the standpoint that he'd see her, but he liked the thought that she was interested in their southern city. A lot of people would bypass Atlanta for Miami altogether. Business must be booming and he was happy for her.

The waitress brought them their meals, Shana immediately diving into her ultimate grilled cheese as soon as the plate landed before her. Evan got one of the huge baked potatoes and ordered the same for Kyle back at the office. Vanessa got a little Caesar salad, which had a twist on it at Dexter's, with a potato salad in the middle. Sam got his meal and the waitress thanked him for the work he did on her wrist, "Ohh, I remember you, sweetie," he said, "I knew I recognized you," he continued, making her blush. Orsay's meal was late, which irritated him but seemed to be his luck every time they all went out. When his lunch finally came out they were all digging in and didn't notice April enter the building.

Evan noticed her first and thought something was immediately wrong when he saw her face. He was about to say hello, as was Shana when April picked up Orsay's drink and threw it at Sam, iced coffee going all over her husband's face, hair, beard, chest and arms. Sam had not registered her for but a second when she came up as he had been looking down at his food. When the drink splashed him he immediately looked up at he assaulter with the kind of fierce green eyes everyone at the table feared.

A lot of the people in the restaurant turned, Sam's eyes cooling as he realized it was his wife.

"You fucking son of a bitch! You know I don't want you to have anything to do with Vanessa!"

April laid eyes on her for the very first time, Sam was getting up slowly to calm April. He was both exploding inside with anger. He wasn't interested in Vanessa other than being cordial and agreeing to go to lunch. Now his wife was here, making a scene, and everyone in town knew who Sam was.

He got completely up to come up to her and take her aside and calm her, "Don't you fucking do it!"

"April," his jaw clenched, his lips slightly apart. She knew he was probably so angry he could spit tacks but she didn't care.

She addressed Vanessa, "YOU! Find your own goddamned man! Leave mine alone! You had your chance and you left him alone and in the cold! You heartless short-sighted opportunistic bitch!!"

Vanessa looked horrified. She wasn't aware there was an issue with Sam's wife and her. Apparently Sam had not filled her in and now here she was, looking into wide angry brown eyes on an otherwise very beautiful face. April hated her and that was crystal clear.

Sam tried to get April to come outside, "Oh fuck you, Sam Orion! You never listen to me, why should I listen to you?!"

To Sam's horror she turned and addressed the restaurant, "Any women here have a husband who clings to an ex?! Raise your hands?!"

A manager of the restaurant approached and told her she needed to leave and she said, "Gladly!" before shoving Sam away as he tried to take ahold of her arm. She stormed out of the restaurant and got in her car. Sam wondered where the kids were if she drove up alone to chew him out. He didn't go back to the table but instead headed outside to walk back to the studio, which was fifteen minutes by foot away. He was hot as hell and needed to cool down before he found his car keys, drove back home, kicked the door off the hinges and dealt with his wife.


	131. Chapter 131

April got home fuming and crying. She was so upset that she took one look at a rock concert poster Sam had framed and tore it off the wall and stomped on the glass, ruining the expensive poster inside. It had been the very first thing she had seen when she walked in as it was in the foyer. She wanted to go to the neighbor's to get the kids but she needed to get this out of her system before she went over there. She saw Sam's favorite shirt sitting on top of a pile of laundry and she found a lighter. She ignited the thing, threw it in the sink and let it burn. 

She wanted to vandalize and destroy his stuff because she couldn't destroy him. She didn't want to leave for Charleston again, as two kids in tow would be irritating. She didn't want to break up. She just wanted to get at him via another means. 

After letting the shirt burn, she turned on the water and put out the blaze. Before she could find something else she heard Sam's vehicle roughly pull up and she turned, ready for whatever crap he was going to deal her. She saw a coffee mug and as soon as he came through the door she was going to hurl it in his direction.

When Sam got to the door he didn't open it, he kicked the damn thing in, glass shattering everywhere. April hurled the mug at him and it crashed against the wall and his burning eyes turned on her. His chest heaving, "You have any fucking clue how much my reputation in town means to me?!"

April yelled, "I don't give a shit about your reputation, SAAAAM! I give a shit about you not telling your ex to take a fucking hike and to leave you THE FUCK ALONE!"

Sam's jaw clenched and he charged at her, April making it to the other side of the living room, behind some couches.

Sam moved one way and she the other, her carefully watching his movements.

He said to her, his eyes wide and scary, "You're gonna come to me, woman...I don't care if I have to destroy this goddamned house we're standing in. You're gonna fucking come to me, sweetie pie."

"Fuck you, Sam. Call Vanessa now. Tell her to leave you the fuck alone. Do it!"

Sam's lower jaw jutted out, his mouth closed as he stared at her, "I'm going to put my hands on you. Do you understand this? Huh?" Sam was so mad he was saying things he didn't really believe he'd do.

"Fine! Beat me over her!"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO FUCKING DO WITH HER!!" Sam roared, making April jump.

April was scared of Sam, truly, for the first time in her life. She knew what she had done had probably made him look bad in their community. It could effect how people saw his business, which already had raised eyebrows from some people. Still, she wanted him to pick up a phone, any phone, and call Vanessa and tell her those words.

"Call her, or we're through," April said, steeling her resolve. 

He reached in his pocket, staring at her. His eyes were burning with so much anger that April wondered if it was now hate she was seeing. He was looking at her like she had just stomped on Eleanor's grave or backhanded Gracie. Things she'd never ever do.

Sam looked down at his phone, stood there for a moment and closed his eyes. He was having trouble remembering Vanessa's number as he no longer had it. April took that as he was having a struggle, not knowing his thoughts.

"You can't even do it, can you?"

"I don't have her number! Let me think," he seethed. 

April repeated it back to him, remembering it from the many times she looked at his cell. Sam didn't flinch and started entering in the number. He held his phone up, his arm bent with speakerphone on and the face of the phone where April could see it. He stared at her stock still and Vanessa answered.

"Hello?" her voice came over the phone.

"Yeah, Vanessa. It's Sam."

"Hi, Sam."

"Vanessa?"

Sam was staring into April's eyes, Vanessa sitting on the other end not knowing what was going on.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Don't call me or visit me again."

He waited for Vanessa's answer. Sam hoped she knew why he was doing this; after the scene at the restaurant he knew Vanessa understood. Vanessa knew his wife had probably given him an ultimatum.

"I understand," is what Vanessa said. Sam nodded, his eyes big, still staring at April, and he moved his thumb over to the End Call and hung up on Vanessa.

He threw his phone off to the side, not caring if it cracked and then he stood there, looking at his wife. 

April turned and faced away from Sam. She looked out the sliding glass door and didn't pay attention to the footsteps that were behind her, getting closer.

She was thinking of how she was probably wrong about the whole Vanessa thing and what impact her little snit at the restaurant had on Sam's person, when she felt a hand yank her around.

Sam wasn't done. He pulled her close to him and her eyes faltered when she felt how fast his heart was pounding. 

He breathed unsteadily, "The very food you and the kids eat, the very house we live in...my employees...your life...my fucking livelihood...it's all intertwined, my baby. Do you understand that?"

April nodded.

He yanked her again closer and she said, "Sam, you're now hurting my arm."

He released his grip and smiled, "You're getting it."

With that he roughly bent down, threw her roughly over his shoulder, despite her kicking and beating and walked back to their bedroom. He popped her in the ass good and then said, "I sure hope you can handle what I have in mind, sweet pea."


	132. Chapter 132

April was being fucked hard from behind, her face up against a wall, Sam's hand on her throat, his other arm wrapped around her waist. He was fucking her so hard her feet were being lifted off the floor. 

"Say it!" he seethed, searching for their safe word. 

April wasn't going to give her husband the satisfaction, despite her sex being pummeled. 

"Did you fuck her like this?" she dug at him and Sam leaned to her ear, speaking through his teeth.

"It doesn't matter, baby doll...only what you...." he had to stop as he was getting closer.

"Yes?" she managed to squeak out.

Sam wasn't paying attention anymore as he was emptying his cock into her. His hips pressed hard into her ass and he stilled, letting it spill into her and run down her thighs. He roared, the orgasm was so driving and good. He felt like a thousand tiny warm waves went down his unit, took ahold of his balls and ran across his thighs and ass. His eyes popped open and his hands let go of April, his palms slamming to the wall on either side of her arms.

April wasn't sure what just happened behind her but she believed her husband had just died via orgasm. She stay against the wall, breathing and he stood back, his jeans not even off but down around his feet. He was breathing steadily and she thought he was done.

She would soon learn he wasn't as he wrapped her long hair around his fist and pulled her over to the bed. She yelped and he let go, pushing her back down.

He bent over his body moving, pushing against her again and again, the animal not being tempered. "You got a safe word?"

She shook her head, uttering, "There's nothing you could do to make me say it."

"Fair enough, baby..." he breathed, "...but you won't mind if I get something more out of that slippery little kitten?"

April tried to push up against him to get up but he wouldn't budge. He was too strong. She kept struggling and he loved it.

"What are you tryin' to do, sugar?" he asked her.

April kicked his shin and he fell back as she crawled up the bed. He grabbed ahold of one of her ankles and roughly pulled her to him.

She had a fire in her eyes and Sam smiled, biting his lower lip, "Uh huh?" he nodded, right brow raised.

He spread her legs and she spat at him, hitting him in the face. It was full on anger mixed with great sex, that they both knew. Both mightily angry with one another, they were still too far turned on to head to other rooms and sulk. Sam and April didn't work that way.

He thrust into her hard and she sat up, her thighs going around his waist. Sam once again backed her up against a wall, a picture frame falling.

April pushed him, now satisfied with him dropping Vanessa, but wanting to use the scene at the restaurant to piss him off. It thrilled her.

"You looked so very mad when I threw that drink at you...in front of EVERYONE."

Sam grabbed the hair at her forehead and made her stare at him, "I'm touching your cervix, babe...you want to say that again?"

April smiled, the hair pulling not hard enough to worry her, "Yes...you looked mad...and stupid."

Sam fucked her so hard and so steadily that she screamed his name when she came. Her eyes raged at him and he loved it, eating up how far he turned the tables after her remarks. He kept fucking her until he looked down and saw blood in the hair at the base of his cock.

"Oh shit!" he said, looking up at her and hugging her, "You're bleeding...are you hurting?" he whispered.

April had felt cramps and no searing pain. She had apparently gotten her period, and didn't tell Sam.

"No...it's not pain...it's my time."

Sam knew she had felt wet but didn't know that was the reason.

He gently set her down and told her, "I've already earned my red wings before babe...do you want to continue?" He was trying to find humor for her.

April stumbled to the bed and put her hands on the mattress, "I'm fine...just..."

Sam immediately felt bad and his fingers traced down her spine, "April?"

She turned to him and her eyes fell sad.

Sam was worried and his eyes looked confused, sad, as well. "Babe?"

She smiled bittersweetly. "I hadn't had a period in two months and kinda thought, you know."

Sam's eyes closed and he put his forehead to hers, "Oh, baby," he said, realizing the blood meant more to her, "I'm so so sorry."


	133. Chapter 133

It was 10 pm at night and Sam made a hot bath. He was going to sit in there and smoke a joint, found they were missing, naturally asked April if she threw them out and she surprised him by pulling the box out of her top drawer.

"Babe," Sam said, surprised they weren't gone and settling into the bath, "You're really surprising me lately."

April pulled up a stool and Sam took two joints out of the box and lit them, "Go slow," he said, handing her a joint.

"How do you know I want to smoke?"

He gave her a 'honey, please' look, his head to the side and his eyes narrowed, lips in a smirk, "Because of the last time we smoked and fucked. You know what this stuff does to us."

April nodded and put her hand in to feel the water. She would've gotten in but she was bleeding. She sat there in her silk camisole and panties and watched Sam lay his head back against the tub, sinking in.

"Sure is lonely in here," he kidded her, putting a warm wash rag over his eyes."

"Yeah well, not doing that right now."

"Okay," Sam said. He was quiet for a moment after he took a drag. He then removed his washrag and looked at her, "Are you going to smoke that?"

She realized the paper was burning down and she raised the joint to her lips.

"Eeeassy, babe..."

"I got this, Sam." She smoked and then coughed hard, bending over.

"Hey, hey...you need some weeducation again? Need it shotgunned?"

April handed him the joint and he said, "Shit...you want me to smoke both?"

April was red faced and finishing up her last coughs, "Can you?"

"Shit, I don't see why not. I need two or three to get truly high anymore."

Sam took both joints and smoked them at once. His lips pulled back and she saw smoke come out his nostrils, dragon style.

"So...talk to me, April. Last time we discussed things you didn't want another baby. But you were upset to think you weren't pregnant?"

April nodded, "One. One more baby, I've decided. But truly, not now."

Sam looked at her, concerned. The way his eyes studied her made her feel warm and loved. He had concern and also couldn't take his eyes off her. Her long brown hair covered her breasts and was getting very long. He couldn't believe how beautiful this woman was. The feeling was mutual as Sam gave April chills.

"I want to have that experience again with you...once more, Sam. But I want to have the baby a different way."

"Like in a tub of water?" he said, thinking of the first thing that came to mind since he was in a tub.

She nodded, "It seems better than the hospital. The last experience was bad."

"Well, baby, I was kinda johnny come lately and I had an open wound."

"No, I mean, it was cold and I want it to be beautiful again. Like it was when I had Declan. That was so amazing."

Sam smiled and his eyes blinked slowly, "It was, wasn't it."

"Sam, what I did today...it was embarrassing and stupid," she said, wanting to segue into addressing how silly she had felt over the scene at Dexter's. Sam had been a fool to go to lunch with Vanessa, but April could've handled it better, she believed. It wasn't like her. She had become a jealous woman, something she never wanted to be. Not when she had a husband like Sam Orion, who was desired by every woman he met. 

Sam looked at her intensely. She had made him look stupid in front of his people and the customers at the restaurant. He felt like a tool.

April continued, "The thought of a woman coming between us...I couldn't take it. You're something I would fight anyone for. And Vanessa..."

"April. She's done. She's gone."

"Let me finish this. You balance me out. I can never lose you."

"You're not going to, sweetheart."

"I just wanted to explain myself. Why I acted the way I did. I am truly sorry."

Sam's eyes looked at her deeply, "Never apologize to me. Ever. I love your passion for me. It's fucking wonderful, to be perfectly honest," he smiled, shaking his head. 

They looked at each other and he rolled back into the tub, taking another hit at the seriously burned down joints. He put them out in the water and put the washrag back over his eyes.

"Keep talking to me about babies, baby," he smiled, water glistening in his red beard.

"Well...if and when I ever get pregnant again..."

"Oh now it's if again," Sam smiled.

"...I want to have the baby here at the house. With one of those midwives. I think it would be sweeter. Besides, I read that childbirth in the hospital doesn't allow a woman to use her natural squatting method."

"Yeah?" he laughed.

"Seriously. Yes. It's what Shana wants to do, too."

Sam didn't realize what April said and thought she was talking in general for one day when Shana has a baby. 

"Yep," he answered and April smiled. Shana had actually talked to her several days ago, asking her to break to Sam that her and Kyle were expecting, Shana claiming she was too "chicken" to tell Sam herself. Sam would bark that it was too soon, Shana feared, and then go punch Kyle.

"Sammy, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, babe? What?"

"Shana. She's pregnant," and watched him.

Sam gripped the sides of the tub and sat up, water sloshing out on to the floor. The washrag fell into the water, "You're kidding me?!" he angrily said.

"Shhhhh...Sam."

"Does Kyle have the fucking money set aside for a baby? He just got thrown out of apartment number two recently. FUCK!"

"Sammy!"

"This isn't cool, April. And what is this, Shana can't tell me herself?"

April closed her eyes and then opened them, "This is exactly why she can't. She's afraid of your judgment and your anger."

"Well shit, honey, I mean...Kyle was dagging women like Raine and exotic dancers like Angel, and now he's fathering a baby with our little Shan...don't you see the problem?"

"Yes, Sam, but they're both adults."

Sam made a "pffft" sound with his lips, "Yeah right. Those two? Adult in chronological age, but neither one of them is capable of raising a child. They'd probably name the poor thing Mystic or Hendrix or something."

"Don't you think Shana is capable of being a mother? You yourself told me of the pep talk you gave her when Chris dumped her. And Kyle...he saved for that Jeep."

"April. You've lost your mind. A Jeep? Really."

"It's a step."

"It's a pussy step for a thirty year old man," he said. Sam said, "SHIT!" really loud again and sank back into the tub, April rolling her eyes. He put the washrag back onto his forehead.

"Why can't it be Evan and Machiko? They're both upstanding individuals. Smart, enterprising, both having futures," he continued.

"Sammy, let her go."

Sam was quiet. He knew what she was talking about. He couldn't hold onto Shana forever.

"Let her go."

Sam shook his head, "Give me time."


	134. Chapter 134

Sam had been quiet the next work day. Things seemed to be moving fast in his world. Gracie was coming to stay with him full time, which was a blessing, she would be in first grade. Vanessa was totally gone, which he still didn't know how to digest. And he had a business that was expanding under Evan on the other side of town. 

And little Shanabanana was pregnant and he had no idea if the father was good enough to be one.

Evan and the crew backed off and let Sam do his thing. They knew that a somber Sam was not to be bothered. Kyle and Evan had hurriedly whispered to each other when Sam had to take a phone call in his office. 

"What the fuck?" Kyle leaned over his client to whisper to Evan.

"Beats me. Maybe he and April still aren't on good terms."

Leslie smirked, almost hoping that was the case but then felt bad. As much as she desired April he didn't want Sam to be upset. He had done an awful lot for her, whether she liked it or not, and would've been a complete asshole to wish any ill will on them. She looked over at Shana, who was working on the laptop and checking appointments. Blissfully unaware.

Orsay came in late and Evan waved him over, "Hey, Sam's acting weird...just...ignore it."

Orsay nodded and went and sat down at his station. He figured Sam and April were divorcing after that little episode at the restaurant. He was fully prepared to see another psychotic Sam not dealing well with a woman. It had been heavy after he and Vanessa had broken up and April would probably be worse. Orsay was used to rejection and bad news in his life. He was gay and had to deal with a lot of problems in his past; family members not understanding, friends experiencing tragedy, friends passing away. If he had to deal with something as minor as an emotionally fraught Sam, he'd deal with that, too.

Sam finally emerged from the back around lunch and came up to Shana, "Sweetie, come talk to me, okay?" he said softly.

Shana turned on her tall swivel chair and followed him, her shoulders hunching up when she passed Kyle. She gave him a "who knows" look.

Sam closed the door to his office and she sat down.

"Am I in trouble, Sammy?" she asked him as he rounded the desk to his chair.

"No, baby, but I want to make sure you're clear on a few things."

Sam proceeded to give Shana a little speech on how he knows she's pregnant, wants to make sure she knows it takes two solid individuals to raise a child, and to tell her he will be there, as will April if she needs any help with all of this. Shana listened, not surprised he was lecturing her, but happy he wasn't angry. Still, something was different about Sam and her for the first time. He was finally seeing her as a true woman, someone grown up and if she didn't know any better she'd think it scared him.

"I'm giving you and Kyle raises. You'll need a little more because children are not cheap."

Shana smiled, "I know, Sammy. Despite my personality and my hobbies, I'm not completely immature. I can rise to the occasion of being a mother."

Sam nodded his head, staring at her. He was sitting back in his chair, his body rocking in it's swivel, "I know. It's just...him...I am not sure of."

She had been tired of Sam doubting Kyle, who was a bigger fool around his friends than her in private. It was almost a security blanket Kyle had, acting like a stoner surfer idiot around everyone. He was afraid to address serious things sometimes and yet she knew he was fully capable of meeting them head on. The Kyle she knew in private was one hundred times better than the one in the studio.

"Kyle isn't the person you think he is, Sammy. He's sweet, thoughtful, insightful, and I know he'd die if you knew this...but he writes poetry and short stories. Don't tell him I told you that."

Sam nodded and he looked surprised. He studied Shana for a moment and she seemed sure of Kyle.

"Look. I love Kyle. I think he's great. I think he's a good guy at heart. I just want you to be sure this is the man you want to raise a child with."

"As opposed to? What? Abortion?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I just want you to be prepared...in case he doesn't work out as a father."

Shana got up, "Sam. I know you want to baby me, but I'm not some dummy running into something I can't handle. You told me I was a strong woman, not even a few months ago."

Sam's green eyes were looking through her and he was seeing a young girl, age seventeen, asking him about all his tattoos outside a convenience store and talking about how she had nowhere to live. He remembered the broken girl just recently who was dumped by her idiot boyfriend Chris. Now she was grown up overnight and going to have a baby with a guy who needed his ex-girlfriend to help him when he zipped some of his pubic hair into his jeans. It was almost too comical and yet he wanted to cry.

"Banana, go give Kyle the news after work. I'm not giving everyone raises just yet. But please...humor me when I try to barge in with tips on what to do with diaper rash and colic."

***

Sam was sitting in traffic smoking the cigarette that he couldn't smoke when he got home. It would be the first cigarette of four. He had his window down, his arm resting on the door. A truck that was the same make and model as his, but with muddy tires and a gun rack pulled up next to him. The music blaring in that truck was drowning out his southern rock and he was irritated. He flicked the ash from his cigarette, brought it to his lips and pulled out a drag and then looked over at the truck. A girl in the passenger seat was staring at him. It was Jamie, the girl on which Sam had corrected Jeremy Messner's tattoo. Sam had sunglasses on but he could see through the truck's tinted windows that Jamie had a shiner on her left eye. He also realized that truck belonged to Jeremy and she must've gotten back with him.

His blood boiled but he realized this wasn't his fight. He could only get that girl to see the light so much and when she goes back to that sunnovabitch he couldn't stop her.

Sam couldn't take it. He pulled up a little bit in their bumper-to-bumper traffic so Jeremy could realize who he was stopped next to. Sam saw Jamie look down and then saw Jeremy look past her at Sam. For a moment he saw Jeremy register anger, like he was going to get onto another man for staring at him but that ended as soon as it started. Jeremy had registered that it was none other than Sam Orion staring him down. Jeremy immediately looked straight ahead and tried to move up further in his leftmost lane. Sam moved up, too and stared again. 

This went on for thirty minutes until they got past a wreck that police were working. Jeremy unsuccessfully had tried to get into another lane but cars behind him were blaring their horns to move on. Sam flicked his cigarette at Jeremy's truck and then rolled up his window.

"Goddamned hillbilly fuck," he breathed.


	135. Chapter 135

April was making a list of things to do once Angel dropped off Gracie at the house that weekend. Sam and Angel had recently agreed to swap the arrangement they had. With Angel being so overwhelmed with the new baby she and Toney had and letting it slip that she was dead tired, Sam had jumped in and suggested the change. Angel had been reluctant at first but Sam talked her into taking his arrangement and he'd keep Gracie most of the time. 

April wanted to make peanut butter and chocolate brownies, make bracelets, do some fun science experiments for 6 year olds and get Declan and Ellie involved. Declan was old enough to enjoy most of the activities Gracie could do, but Ellie still needed to be toted with them. April wanted to take all three of them to the Atlanta Zoo and texted her sister to see if she'd like to join.

Before she did that she texted Sam, wondering where he was. It was now 9pm. He had told her he'd be late a few hours ago and to put his dinner in the microwave. April had done that but was expecting him an hour ago when she put Ellie and Declan in their beds. 

Just as her text went through she heard the door to Sam's truck slam outside. "Thank goodness," she thought and closed her laptop.

Sam came through the door, his shirt off and wrapped around his hand. He looked irritated.

"Sam? What happened?" April asked, jumping up and coming to him. 

He brushed her off, "Nothing, babe, don't worry about it...I gotta get in the shower."

"Alright..." she said, and he handed her the shirt in his hand, which had blood on it, "Sammy?" her eyes went big.

"It's my own. I'm fine."

"Are you hurt bad? What happened?"

"No, baby. Put that in the wash now for me. Some hydrogen peroxide will get the blood out."

April noticed his hand was cut and she looked at his dark eyes. He was about to walk past her to their bedroom, when he placed his good hand behind her head and kissed her forehead, "Get that in the wash quick. I want to try and save that shirt."

April nodded and he let go, passing. Normally the sight of a shirtless, jean-clad Sam was a huge turn on for April but she was worried about him. She hoped he hadn't done something stupid like fighting someone. She had no idea if he had gone to a bar with Evan and Kyle, which he was known to sometimes do. He didn't say and she didn't ask. If it was something bad, she was going to get it out of him, but after he simmered down. He looked on edge and she wanted to not poke the bear just yet.

***

"Did Sammy tell you he was going to check out the shop tonight? Is that what that was about?" Kyle asked Shana when they got home from work and the local mall.

"Oh yeah...I forgot to tell you, it wasn't about the shop. He's giving us raises now," she said.

Kyle put his keys on the kitchen counter, "Whoa! No kidding!"

"Yep," Shana said, collapsing onto the couch, "He gave me a lecture about raising kids, how April and him would help...that kind of stuff."

Kyle came over to the couch, which was a cheap pleather model with patches of missing material. He laid down to where his head was in Shana's lap. Her hands went to his hair.

"Wait..." he finally said as he got comfortable, "Does he think I'm going to suck or something?"

Shana nodded, "Kind of. He thinks you're not mature enough to be a dad."

Kyle sighed and put his hand to his forehead, elbow jutting out. "You know, man, I'm real tired of Sammy thinking I'm some kind of fucking retard."

"Kyle."

"Seriously. He thinks I'm a huge dumbfuck who can barely make a PB & J."

"Well...considering your past and personality, he has every right to be concerned. He told me he loves you but he is worried."

"Worried!" Kyle sat up and swung around. He sat on the edge of the couch, "Shana, I'M the one who should be worried. I'm gonna be a dad and I don't know shit."

Shana put her hand on his arm and then smoothed back his loose dirty blonde hair, "I think it's a good sign you're worried. I mean, if you took this lightly we'd be in trouble, ya know?"

Kyle nodded but still looked concerned. He was actually out of his mind frightened. He had been raised with a good stepdad and wanted to be like him. He didn't know if he'd achieve that. Sam was right to doubt him but he didn't like being thought of as stupid, just the same. He wanted to do right by Shana and the baby.

Shana continued, "Kyle, you do know that no one knows what to do when they first have a kid, right? And you do know we're both in this together with a really good backup squad. Sam and April will be awesome teachers."

Kyle nodded and then looked at Shana. He studied her for a moment and loved that she was looking older every day and not like some kid. She had stopped coloring her hair crazy colors and had taken out her lip ring, nose ring, and gages. She was beautiful.

"All that really matters is what you think of me, Shan. At the end of the day."

***

Jeremy Messner's body was laying face down behind his trailer on his parents' property. It was clear that he was deceased as his head was bashed in, the grass dark brown with blood. His truck door was ajar and the dinging of the key in ignition warning kept going off. It was cooler out so the flies wouldn't gather until the next morning.

By the time the body would be found by his friends, there would be flies everywhere and the truck battery long dead.


	136. Chapter 136

The hot water of the shower felt good. Rivulets of water ran through Sam's beard and created a stream that poured off the tip and down his chest, reminding him the beard was a little bushier than normal. He had his eyes closed and he relaxed into the heat and steam. He could feel his skin turning red in the rare patches that weren't tattooed. His muscles relaxed but his hand burned. 

It was the third time he'd hurt one of his hands. Punching out windows, punching tile, and now this. He'd tell April what happened just as soon as he got out. No need to let her know how much of an idiot he was. He imagined she was alarmed and probably thought he had decked someone.

If only. He could use a good fight. It had been a while and the stress of work, the new location, and life in general was getting to him. He longed for the days when he could crack his fist across someone's jaw. He had been in a few prison fights and a few bar brawls, but that had been so long ago. Of course knocking Jeremy Messner's lights out almost a year ago had been pleasurable.

He couldn't believe that beautiful sweet young girl was back with Messner. The problem was he couldn't control everything. If he could the world would be an infinitely better place. 

He was daydreaming about throwing Jeremy and his truck off a cliff when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Just peeing," April said.

"Did you shower yet?" Sam asked her.

"Doing it in the morning, Sammy."

"Okay."

He had hoped she would jump in but it was probably best she didn't as the blood from his hand kept regenerating. He'd have to watch it and make sure he didn't get weak.

"Hey, Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you hurt your hand?"

Sam cracked his neck, letting the hot water work out some tension from looking down all day. He picked up his shampoo-conditioner and started to wash his hair and beard.

"Changing a tire near the new place," he finally said.

April flushed and Sam was grateful it wasn't like the house he grew up in where the temperature would change in the shower. He heard the lid come down on the toilet and then the shower curtain came back. Beautiful brown eyes were staring at him. Oh how she killed him. He forgot about the pain his hand was giving him.

"Did you try to lift your truck with your bare hands?" she asked. 

Sam was lathered up and he looked good enough to slide her body against but she didn't want to get in. He nodded, green eyes wide, "Was turning the jack and my truck wasn't properly secured. The damn thing came down on my hand. That was stupid and I know how to change a tire."

"Yeah."

He looked at her and then realized she wasn't wearing a bra, "Come on in here."

"Sam, not now."

"I'm all nice and slippery...you can be too, baby..." he sing-songed. He had been in a bad mood but he was still a man with his one desire in front of him, the hell with his hand.

April stood there for a moment contemplating and Sam started stroking himself with his good hand and winked. She smirked, shaking her head and then tore off her shirt and shorts.

"Yeahh, lil mama's gonna join."

April and Sam traded places so she could get the water on her body. He was washing all over and when her back was turned to him he moved close, his hot chest against her back.

Sam's sudsy hands came around her breasts and started massaging them, his wounded hand at less capacity. April's long wet hair was darker in the shower, almost black. Her head came back against his clavicle and neck.

"So, is that all you did, I gather? Go by the new studio and change a tire?" April asked.

Sam smiled, "I took a drive and smoked some. I just needed to think."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

Sam and April were slowly becoming whiter and whiter with lather. Her back and ass was driving him crazy.

"About life. About how far I've come with this business...about you...how I want to do right by you...about my kids..."

"Oh Sammy," she turned, her breasts against his chest and her sex aching now. She didn't think she'd end up in the shower but here she was. Her right hand went down to Sam's cock and started rubbing it, making it erect.

"...It's a big step, the new place..."

"I know, Sammy...oh god..."

Sam's fingers were spreading April's labia and found her clit. He began tickling the bud.

"I have a problem. It begins with A and ends with 'pril," he said, smirking at her.

Her lips and his came together and he lifted her by her ass finally, her thighs going around his waist. He pushed her against a ledge in the tile and started fucking her.

"Oh my god, Sammy..."

"How do you have such a tight pussy after all those babies you've been havin' for me, hmm?" he breathed.

April couldn't answer but her nails cut into his back, her breathing heavier.

"You been squeezing just right all day? Making yourself tighter? I bet you have...I bet you have...."

April could feel it approaching. Her little death.

"I know that look. I know that squeeze. Starts at the tip of my cock and runs down to the base...damn you feel so good to fuck, baby."

She shook her head, not able to take it any longer.

"Huh? What's that?"

April started crying out, grinding against him where they were connected, her thighs tightening around his body.

"Gooood girlll...rawr."


	137. Chapter 137

Evan was enjoying his Saturday thus far. He and Machiko woke up at noon, had brunch at his favorite breakfast spot, and they had just got home from running up to the comic book store where they met up with friends and planned a get together for later that night. It was going to be the kind of nerd-a-thon that Evan and Machiko loved; booze, weed, playing video games, and arguing over Star Trek lore. 

"You got the beer and stuff taken care of?" Evan asked Machiko as they came through the door with groceries. He was going to host the get together at their house that night and he wanted to make sure the cable wasn't still out from the night before. 

"Yep, you checking to see if we're up and running?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I know I paid that bill, too. I don't want to call them again. Was on freaking hold for 45 minutes the last time only to get a guy named Bob with an Indian accent," Evan complained. Machiko agreed. 

Evan sat down on the couch and turned the huge 66" TV on and was happy, "It's working! Good. We can watch Kirk and Spock tonight. Cause you know Beth and Reggie will be done with video games halfway through!" 

"Yep!" Machiko answered, taking the beers out and putting them in the fridge.

Evan started flipping channels and landed on the local news channel, which aired news all day. He saw a dingy trailer and police tape and cops milling about, a reporter out front talking to the camera.

"The sheriff's office says this property is set back from the road pretty far, so only the family would've heard something out here at the Messner ranch."

Machiko started talking about the hummus and sour cream and chive dip they bought when Evan shushed her.

"This is that guy!" Evan said, "Hold up...I gotta listen to this." Evan turned up the volume and Machiko waited to ask "What guy?"

The scene then went to a sheriff's county spokesman, "We are still working on trying to place when Mr. Messner expired and we have the department working the scene and in the adjoining trailers. As you can imagine, Jeremy's parents are here and are devastated, and his brother found him like this early this morning. We are asking that no one come out here as this is going to take quite a while to work the scene."

The reporter was shown again addressing the anchor in the studio, "Now what they're saying, Jim, is that the deceased, Jeremy Messner, was found face down in the grass behind the trailer you see back there. They suspect foul play and sources from the sheriff's office state Jeremy, as well as some members of his family, had been known to run a meth lab operation here as well as at a site in Woodstock. If this is in any way connected, the sheriff's department is not confirming anything. Back to you, Jim."

Evan was wide-eyed. Jeremy Messner was dead.

"Who was he?" Machiko finally asked.

Evan stood, "Where's my cell phone? I gotta text Sammy."

"Over there on the counter where you put it when we came in. Who's this guy?

Evan went over to the counter and picked up his phone, "That's the guy I told you about who Sam beat up. He had come into the studio causing a ruckus a few years ago...remember, the guy with the girl Sam tattooed?"

"Ohh yeah, I remember you talking about that. He was a bad dude."

"Yeah and now he's dead...shoot, I'm just calling Sam."

 

Sam was driving April and the kids to the new shop location so he could show her the progress. She had asked about it and he thought she should know where a lot of Orion Studios money was going as of late. He was talking to April about that particular side of town, which they had to pass through Buckhead to get through, when the internal phone rang in his vehicle.

"It's Evan...he never calls on the weekends unless it's to invite us over. Are we wanting to do that?" Sam asked her.

"Um...it's not for some video game stuff again is it? I mean I love Machiko but they get so dorky sometimes."

Sam laughed, "Yeah, I will say we have plans. I can't do that again. His friends are too geeky for even Shana."

On the fourth ring Sam answered, pressing the button on the dash to make the call go on speaker, "Yo, Ev!"

"Sam, are you sitting down?"

Sam looked over at April, an amused and confused look on his face that she could detect through his sunglasses, "Um, yeah?"

"Jeremy Messner was found dead. Found him this morning...foul play," Evan said.

April got a chill. Sam looked over at her and saw she looked uneasy. He looked back at the road, "Ev, I saw that kid just last night, while I was on my way home. It was on 95 before I decided to head to the second location...shit."

"You SAW HIM?"

"Yeah, man. Fucking saw him and Jamie was in his truck with him."

"Oh man! You gotta tell the cops. Maybe they don't know Jamie was with him."

April was irritated that Sam had said 'fuck' in front of Declan. The child was learning words left and right and when she turned and looked at her son in his carseat, he smiled at her. She smiled back but knocked her husand's arm, "Language, Sam."

He shook his head, "Look, Evan, I can't talk to them. Every time I do they get weird."

April turned and looked at him. She couldn't believe that he said that.

"Sam, come on man. Maybe she knows something," Evan said.

"Naw. That little girl doesn't know a thing. That was a drug deal gone bad. Plain and simple. The kid had it coming."

April was now fuming. Sam was going back on his promise to her to cooperate with police for any matter he ever came across and he just said Jeremy deserved what he got. She shook her head and she faced straight ahead stating, "Unbelievable."

Sam's nostrils flared and he said, "Ev, I gotta go. Text me more...on the way to the site."

"K, broseph. See ya."

Sam turned to April slowly, "I'm not getting involved when there's no need to get involved."

"Whatever, Sam. Absolutely insane."

"No, it's not. If Jamie knows anything, she'll come forward. Me seeing them in traffic and it having a damn thing to do with his apparent murder are two different things. The cops can earn their donut money."

April was upset about his handling when something else dawned on her. His hand. She hadn't checked the tires on the truck they were now in to see if one looked new and she found it odd that he hurt his hand on the exact same night that Jeremy may have possibly died. Adding to it, what were the odds Sam would've seen Jeremy in Atlanta traffic, a city of well over a million people, on the same night as possibly Jeremy's last on earth? She remembered Sam being happy Jamie had moved on from Jeremy and last night, there she was, in the truck with Messner. She looked over at Sam's hand and then the feeling of bile rose in her throat. Did he kill someone again?


	138. Chapter 138

April was preoccupied with checking her phone the rest of the day for updates on the situation with the Messner's. While Sam, her and the kids were at lunch she kept checking her phone, while he got irritated. "You've been on that thing since Evan's call and you didn't care about the new studio," he remarked as they sat in the restaurant. He had their daughter in the highchair next to him and he kept playing with her to keep her occupied. Declan was coloring on the paper tablecloth that was available for just that.

"I told you when we left the studio that this bothers me, Sam. I really wish you'd tell the sheriff about Jamie."

"Honey, we've been through this. She needs less attention. We don't know if she'd get in trouble herself." 

"Do we even know if she's alive?" April then asked, leaning in.

Sam got quiet. He'd hate to think that she was also dead and the cops didn't know about it yet. He didn't know exactly how he'd find out without texting her and if he texted her it could hit the sheriff's radar.

"I don't know, April," he looked at her seriously.

April shook her head. She was nervous about all of it and concerned that Sam wasn't being honest. What if he was involved? She still couldn't get that out of her head. Not fearing Sam, she looked at him and into his eyes, "Answer me this..."

He looked back at her with eyes that disarmed her three years ago, "I know what you're thinking, April. No. I didn't do it. I wouldn't do that to you and the kids. Jesus, April." 

She looked at him with concern and knew she had probably insulted him but she had to address the issue, "Sam, it's only because of your past and your interaction with Jeremy that I ask. You have to realize how it looks, especially when you saw him in traffic and your hand is injured."

They were sitting in a corner in the restaurant with no one around them but they were talking quietly. He leaned in closer, April sitting across the table from him with Declan, "Babe, it's pure coincidence. And if you can't trust what I'm saying to you, then we have a problem."

April leaned in back, "Sam, we've had trust issues before. Cut me some slack for doubting, okay. I don't necessarily think you're lying but it looks bad, okay. You need to come clean to the authorities."

Sam breathed deep, his jaw clenching and he sat back. He looked behind him and leaned in, "April, I can't tell the sheriff where I was last night."

April looked at him and her heart was sinking. Oh dear God, why is all she could think.

She looked town at her food, brow raising, "And why is that, Sam?" and then looked up at him with a cold face.

He turned his head, still looking at her, "Don't. This isn't a Vanessa thing. It's..." he leaned in, "...I had to get weed from someone who is a known dealer, someone outside of Kyle. This person is a little sketch and isn't your typical Kyle Thompson with a few bags."

"Sammy, what the heck?"

"April, Kyle has only enough weed to smoke out for a week. I wanted some more, admittedly it was a bad idea, so I went to someone we know named Antwan who is near Buckhead. He's a little scary but knows to not mess with me, either. It's mutual respect..."

"Sam, why do you keep doing this? What if this Antwan guy gets a stick up his ass about something and wants to visit US?"

Sam sat back with an 'oh please' look because he's known Antwan for years. The man only cared about making his money. "April, he's not. He could care less about us. The fact of the matter is if I tell the cops where I was, then they put me in jail overnight for buying cannabis and then they catch a beat on Antwan. Antwan has had a very careful operation for years now."

"So you tell the sheriff your alibi and then Antwan gets dragged in, thus investigation into his pot selling is launched...is that what you're telling me? Oh and now Antwan is mad at you and comes after us?"

Sam looked at her for a moment and then finally said, "Yes."

"Goddamn it, Sam!"

His eyes got big and then narrowed, "Keep your voice down, sweetie. Someone turned and looked and I'd appreciate you not creating another scene in a restaurant."

April leaned in, "Sam, there isn't a day that goes by that I wonder what crap will come next. I can almost clock it with an egg timer. 'Sam's gonna mess up, Sam's gonna do something stupid'..."

Sam turned his head away from her, his nostrils flaring.

"...you're unbelievable. Why can't you just stop buying doobie..."

"Doobie," Sam laughed at her choice of word.

"...why can't you just be a normal effing husband? A normal family man? You go to work, do your tattooing, come home, spend time with me and the kids, then we go to bed? Like a normal effing couple? All this connection to the seedy world of drugs, strippers like Angel, bad guys like Toney...beating people up who are now dead...it's amazing that I am still here."

Sam turned and looked at her his eyes looking right through her, "So what are you saying, April? Huh? What are you saying?"

She looked down and thought for a moment. She wanted to choose her words carefully. She loved this man with all her heart and knew he lived on the edge and couldn't give it up. He meant no true harm, he just did a lot of stupid things, things she wasn't used to in her normal day-to-day before she met him. Those things, however, could one day seriously hurt someone in their family.

"I'll be honest, Sam. I have thought about divorcing you."


	139. Chapter 139

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos. What I wrote I wrote quick.

Sam sat back in his chair and his chest exhaled, his eyes looking down at the table. April watched him as he breathed steadily his mouth looking like he was chewing on his inner cheek. She hated doing this to him but she couldn't handle the life he led. The love for him that she had was intense but the constant problems were making her a nervous wreck. She didn't know when something new would happen that would put her kids in danger. He made too many stupid mistakes. 

Sam's heart was breaking. He almost felt like this was Vanessa all over again telling him to go. Instead it was April, his April. He was thinking just the other day how he was so happy he had found the love of his life. He was happy everything went wrong with Vanessa or he'd never know April. He was a puzzle and April was that missing piece that no one thought they'd ever find. 

He knew she didn't just ask for a divorce, she just 'thought' about divorcing him. Logic told him that everyone has had that moment, but then remembered he never truly has. He was so in love with April it was apparent to him that he'd see no reason to go on living if she was ever taken from him. He'd be a husk and would have to man up so he could still be there for his kids, if she was ever taken from him. God, he thought, why did he have to go and be so fucking stupid. The past, the ex, the taking of matters into his own hands with Jeremy, and now this infraction in seeking out some goddamned marijuana from a sketchy man. He had made promise after promise to April and now they were at a crossroads. He couldn't promise her anything again. The only way to resolve anything with her would be to walk the straight and narrow and avoid anything that could be detrimental to their relationship.

He breathed and exhaled deeply and answered April. Little did he know that she was afraid of what his response would be.

"I, uh..." he started, and then stopped.

Her eyes started to tear up because she knew his heart had likely parted in two.

He studied her face and then finally said, softly, "I can't let you do that."

***

April and Sam were quiet on the way home. His mind was racing as was hers. He'd go to the cops. That's it. He'd go. Tell them everything. Tell them about his need to get some pot...but then what if they ask where he usually gets it from? That would throw poor Kyle into the loop. What if he told and Antwan came after Sam and his family. Sam didn't fear Antwan for himself, but he didn't want the man to now lock in on his wife and kids. He should've never gone and got the stuff from Antwan as it went against his better judgment in every way. You can never have a harmless interaction with someone like Antwan.

So he couldn't tell the cops. Big deal if Jamie was with Jeremy. It didn't mean a damn thing. But then he worried about Jamie. Where was she? Was she at home, stunned that Jeremy was dead? Was she dead herself? Was she being held somewhere? What was this?

It then dawned on Sam. What if Antwan did it? What circles does he run in lately? He remembered Jeremy made meth and Antwan didn't likely deal it. No, this was someone else. Or maybe not drug related at all?

When they got home Sam and April put the kids down for late naps. It was past their usual time but they would be cranky if they didn't get one. Sam put Declan down and April put Ellie in her crib, mobile with sea life and zoo life playing.

When Sam and April met in the living room he looked at her and then took her by the hand, "Let's talk."

April grabbed Ellie and Declan's monitors and they went out by the garden where there were chairs. It was beautiful there and April had been working for months to get a nice garden going. It had vegetables, fruits and a few rose bushes. Sam had been impressed.

They sat down facing each other in the low-set chairs. Sam had his elbows on his knees and his hands were clasped. 

"Sweetie, when I married you I knew I wanted you until I was senile. I made up my mind that this girl, this April Marie Tillman, this sweet wonderful thing I lucked out with, was going to be my wife until the day I died or she died. I knew I wasn't exactly the kind of guy she was supposed to be with, but shit...I was never going to tell her that. I wanted her so so bad."

April looked sympathetic. This was a good thing.

"So when you tell me you're thinking about divorce, and I know I've fucked up many a time," he said nodding big, "My heart starts to crush within itself. Agony. That is what I feel."

"I know, Sam," she said, "You think I want to ever divorce you? I never do. I want to be with you forever, too, but when month after month there is something new...some kind of issue with you, I can't help but think this can't last much longer. Now you've got a situation where you may possibly have to report to the police that you saw a girl with Jeremy, they may question YOU on your whereabouts, and now YOU have to give a really bad man away as who you met up with. I get it."

"It was only some weed, April. Yes, I went to the wrong person, but shit...how was I supposed to know that Jeremy would end up dead after I saw him on the interstate? I just figured it was an unlucky coincidence that I saw him. I figured the next time I heard about him would be from some police blotter in the paper Evan reads. Or some shit on the news about a meth lab bust. Not him being found dead."

"But you willingly went to a bad man for drugs. What if you had gotten to Antwan and there was a drug bust or a shoot out?"

Sam laughed, "Babe, it's not the movies. Antwan lives in a nice house and has kids."

"Shame on him, then. Having kids around that."

"Honey, they're not around when people visit. They're playing in the backyard."

"Regardless of the afterschool habits of a drug dealer's kids, you put yourself in that situation. You interacted with this man. YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS, SAM."

He nodded and told her, "I will never go there again. I won't even smoke weed again."

"Okay..."

"Really. It's recreational but I need to quit. But babe, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to call the cops and tell them about Jamie?"

April shook her head, "Knowing what I know now, I don't think it's best. No one is going to find out you even saw them in traffic. The only person that is alive that knows that is Jamie. And since you didn't do anything wrong, she has no reason to bring you up to the sheriff if they question her, right?"

Sam shook his head in disbelief, "You still don't believe I wasn't involved in his killing, do you?"

April sighed, "Sam, I don't think you did it. It's just all highly coincidental. You have to understand that."

"I swear on my...mother's grave I didn't kill Jeremy. I swear I saw him and Jamie in traffic, got irritated seeing them, was about to come home, called you when I realized I needed to see the new studio, went there, got a flat, fixed the damn flat, and then went to Antwan's. I stopped by a convenience store..."

He stopped. April looked at him with 'And?'

"I got gas and then drove home...that gas is a good damn alibi if anything. Jeremy lives on the complete opposite side of town and this place has cameras. Or should."

"How did you pay?"

"I went in."

"You paid inside?"

"With cash. I bought a root beer and paid for the gas. I totally forgot about that. It just wasn't important to mention."

"Well at least we know you've got that going for you. Thank god for gas and root beer."

"April," he said to her, "Is there any reason still lingering that you want to divorce me over?"

April shook her head, "You fucking up. That's always been it. You and your constant stream of fuck ups, Sam."

He nodded.

"I've been in love with you every waking moment of the last three years..."

Sam's eyes fell and he smiled bittersweetly at her.

"I just can't continue to live with a man who can't keep his shit in check. I hate to threaten you but if you..." she started counting with her fingers, "Interact with anyone like Antwan again, ever interact with Vanessa again, ever beat up someone again, ever...threaten someone again...I am going to leave you. I want the only drama in our lives to be who misplaced the check book..."

Sam laughed and then April realized his eyes were teared up. Sam had started crying when she was counting. He was so relieved.

"Sammy..." she came to him and kneeled between his legs, her hands going to his cheeks. She looked into his eyes, "Please please please, don't ever do anything that would ruin us...I want you to just be the man you should be. You're a good fucking man...a good man...but keep that in mind. Be that man. Don't ever never ever do anything to jeopardize what we have again. That's all I ask...be my husband."


	140. Chapter 140

Five days had passed and April kept following the story of Jeremy's death. It had been officially ruled a homicide and the cause of death was blunt force trauma to the skull. She had seen his mother on the news and felt bad for her. Bad kid or not, no mother needed to outlive their child, let alone see him die the way he did. His mother had pleaded to the public that if anyone knew anything to please come forward with information. The Messner's had put up a $10,000 reward leading to information that led to an arrest.

There was still no sign of Jamie being mentioned in the paper or by the news. Sam was dying to text her but did not do so. He figured if she had been reported missing the authorities would've said something by now. Her family would've no doubt come forward after a week of not seeing their daughter, a known acquaintance of Jeremy's, and it would've been remarked upon. Sam took some solace in that, finally.

He had told no one but Evan and April about seeing Jeremy and Jamie. He knew they both could hold the secret. He explained to Evan why he wasn't reporting it and Evan had said, "Good call, man." It was not necessary any more. Jamie was likely safe, unlikely to have killed Jeremy herself, and any further involvement would've just opened a can of worms. For the first time ever April had agreed with not involving the sheriff. 

Sam and April were busy planning another Halloween party, which would be two months away. Sam's birthday was going to be celebrated, too, as he was born on Oct 31. Another great event would be coming in December; Kyle had proposed to Shana, who accepted, and they'd be getting married at Cumberland Island the week before Christmas. Everything was going to be arranged by April, Machiko, Leslie, and Orsay's sister Iris. Sam was happy things were getting back to normal and the only concern he had weighing on his mind was making sure Kyle wasn't being immature.

That Friday, days after Sam had changed his mind in traffic and decided to go see the studio, he had Shana coming in his office at lunchtime asking about the place.

"Hey, Sammy?" she asked, bringing in his order from Taco King. 

"Yeah, banana?"

"You're keeping me and Kyle at this first location, correct? I mean I'd love to work at the new studio but we kinda live closer to here."

"Yep," he said, taking the bag of shrimp lime tacos and his sweet tea, "I knew from the get-go that you were going to stay here. I'm not ever letting you out of my sight," he smiled.

"Good. I mean, Kyle and I drove past it last night and it looks really good, but we had wondered what the final plan was. Kyle is going to miss Evan, though."

Shana sat down on the couch in Sam's office with her Styrofoam box, which had a burrito in it. Sam turned on some southern rock with his phone. "Yeah, but Evan needs to lead on this one. I knew he needed to be in that new location. I mean, it's up to you guys if you want to change locations later. I just have to have the right allotment of people. I'll be interviewing tattoo artists and Evan's assistant, in a week or so."

"Yeah. So...I have another question, Sammy."

"What's that?" he asked, crunching into a taco. Shana smirked because he looked funny when he ate. Sam loved Taco King and ate like it was his last meal. 

"I need someone to walk me down the aisle," she began, stopping before she opened her food, "And there's clearly only one person I want to do it." She looked up at him.

Sam stopped eating and his head fell to the side and he winked. He finished his mouthful, "I thought you'd never ask."

Shana smiled and nodded and looked down, "Good. You're the only one I'd ever ask, Sammy," she said as she attacked her food.

"I had better be, sweetie," he said and they continued eating and smiling.

***

Jamie Schuyler walked into the Kennesaw County Sheriff's Office looking for someone to talk to. She had been mulling it over for a week now and felt like she needed to see them. Her ex-boyfriend was murdered and while she wasn't there when it happened, she had theories about who did it and thought she may be of help.

She hadn't wanted to come in right after it happened. She had been punched in the face by an ex-girlfriend of Jeremy's a few days before he was murdered and she looked like she had been beaten. She didn't want to give the authorities the wrong impression. Jeremy was a bad guy, not someone she had any intention of getting back with at that moment, but she had been hanging around him a few days, and didn't want her parents to know. She had been interested in going back to college and moving on in life, until Jeremy had shown up at her work, violating the restraining order she had put on him. He had been pleading with her to just talk to him and she had allowed it. One thing led to another, they were talking again and his ex Sandy came and popped her in the face. Now Jeremy was dead and there were probably five different people she could think of who could've done it.

Jamie walked up to the officer at the bullet-proof front desk area. He looked up, an older black man with almost all white hair and he said, "May I help you, miss?"

"Yes, I'd like to talk to someone regarding the murder of Jeremy Messner."

He said, "Have a seat over there. I'll have an officer out to speak to you." He did something in the laptop in front of him and then looked at her and nodded.

She went to sit down and before she could get cold feet and decide to leave a young handsome officer came out a side door, "Officer Martinez, you're here about Messner?"

Jamie nodded and stood. He asked her to come with him and she followed him through a door just to the right of where the front desk was. Jamie followed him down a white corridor with a wall of sheriff's department personnel photos and a tribute to a police dog named Butch. "We've been getting a lot of calls. What's your name?" Martinez politely asked her.

"Jamie Schuyler."

He led her to a room and shook her hand, "Pleased to meet you, come on in." It was a room where another officer, a female was sitting. "This is Officer Moon, Moon this here is Jamie Schuyler...wanted to talk to us about Messner."

Moon nodded. The officers had spoken with nearly twenty different individuals, were following those leads and were not letting on that they already knew Jamie's name. Jeremy had her name in his cell which Gayle Messner had authorized them to search. Gayle had mentioned Jamie as Jeremy's romantic interest besides three other girls, but had impressed upon them that "That Jamie girl was the one he always wanted. I liked her, too." The officers were going to pay her a visit the next day and here she was, coming to them.

After everyone was seated Moon asked if she could record Jamie, "Just for record-keeping purposes, normal protocol."

Jamie saw no reason to say no. She had done nothing wrong.

"So, Ms. Schuyler..." Martinez said.

"Jamie..." she corrected him.

"Jamie, sorry," he smiled, "What would you like to let us know about Jeremy Knox Messner?"

"Well," she said, nervously, "I am here because I may be the last person who saw him alive...that wasn't the killer...that is."

Martinez looked interested. Moon kept a poker face.

"Oh yeah? So tell us how that day and night went?" Martinez continued.

Jamie told them about how Jeremy wanted to take her to the mall to go shopping. She at first said no but he was insistent and he'd like to buy her something. She had first said she didn't need him to do that but he said he wanted to make up his bad behavior to her. She had asked him about that gift now meaning she owed him and he had told her "No strings attached." Jamie had taken him up on the offer and just selected something small so to not insult him with a complete refusal. He bought her a little necklace at a store that sold fashion jewelry and he said he wanted to buy her something else. She changed the subject and suggested they just go to dinner and a movie. She had hoped Jeremy had changed from how he used to be, which she admitted to the officers was physically and mentally abusive. She had also skipped back a few days to his ex, a girl named Sandy Remar, punching her in the face. Jamie had gone out to Jeremy's trailer and Sandy had driven up. After the punch was thrown, Jeremy had told Sandy to leave and offered to take Jamie to an urgent care and press charges. That had impressed Jamie about Jeremy, who was used to using his fists. Jamie had refused and said it would be alright as long as Sandy never came back. Jamie got back on the subject of the shopping, dinner, and movies the day she last saw him. They went to go see the new comic book hero movie everyone was talking about and her and Jeremy had eaten dinner at a popular Mexican place near the theater. After they were done he dropped her off at her apartment at 9 pm at night, impressing her further that he didn't try to come in.

"Did you see anyone else? Hear of any issues Jeremy might have had that day?" Martinez had asked her.

Jamie had shaken her head, "No. Nothing comes to mind. But I do believe some people who he made meth with had reasons to hate him. That was an issue he had when we were last together. Some guy named A.J. Dodd. He delivered the stuff and was pretty violent. Also he has a friend named Tyler who is a really really bad guy. I wanted you to know about that guy. Supposed to be friends with Jeremy but robbed his trailer, I heard, through hearsay. And this one girl named Nikki."

Martinez spoke, "We know about Dodd. He's a repeat offender. Tyler, is actually locked up at County right now. He's clean on that."

Jamie had nodded.

"Nikki Burns is who you're talking about, correct? We know about her. She called us herself. We don't believe she is a suspect," Martinez said.

Jamie nodded again. She told them about a guy named Rico, who absolutely hated Jeremy with a passion and Moon wrote that name down. "We'll run him," Martinez said, "Anyone else you saw or talked to that day? Any other odd things?"

"No. Oh, it was funny, we saw Sam Orion in traffic, which scared Jeremy," Jamie added. She liked Sam and didn't think he would ever be involved but she mentioned it because of the coincidence of seeing someone they knew in traffic.

Martinez looked at Moon. He then looked at Jamie, a little smirk on his face, "You mean, Sam Orion the tattoo artist?" 

Jamie nodded, "Jeremy didn't want anything to do with seeing him. About a year ago he had shown his ass at Sam's studio because Sam had covered a really bad tattoo Jeremy gave me. Sam corrected it and Jeremy got mad...as only Jeremy can...and so he went up there all pissed and Sammy threw him out."

Martinez nodded, rapt.

"Well a little later Jeremy and that Tyler kid went and did something to the back of Sam's shop. I didn't hear what because Jeremy and I weren't talking. Some girl told me they put some threat on his back door."

Martinez and Moon knew about Sam paying Jeremy a visit per his mom. Gayle Messner didn't think Sam Orion was a suspect because Sam had only responded to her son being belligerent with him. The sheriff didn't think much of it and Gayle didn't go into huge detail about it, leaving out the part about her son needing dental work and April O'Brien paying for it. Gayle liked April and just didn't see Sam as a suspect so she kept that part out. The sheriff also didn't know about the police in the county over paying Sam a visit after Evan had called them.

"Did Sam follow you guys or do anything unusual?" Martinez asked.

"He just looked pissed. I think..." Jamie stopped for a moment, and then smiled weakly, feeling embarrassed, "...I think Sammy was upset to see I was back with Jeremy."


	141. Chapter 141

Sam was singing "You Are My Sunshine" to Ellie Sunday morning, her bouncing on his knee, smiling and loving her daddy. Declan was playing with some cars while cartoons were playing. They had just had breakfast, Ellie finally able to eat more substantial solids like soft cereals and gum seedless orange slices. She had one tooth pushing through barely and Sam lifted her to look into her mouth and see if any more were coming. "You're still a one toother, buttercup," Sam said to his daughter. Declan laughed at that word and Sam shook his head, "My man, what do you have going down there? Is that a bunch of race cars?" Declan said "Yes I do" and Sam nodded. His son was going to brilliant like Gracie, he was sure of it. 

April was in the shower getting the sticky oil off of her that Sam had put on certain places of her body the night before. She was thinking about how she'd have to launder the sheets and how it was probably not a good idea to keep using the stuff since it was a hassle. Still, it had been fun, and she started to laugh at some of the corny things he had said last night. Sam liked being funny in bed as much as he liked being serious and sexy. 

She was done with the shower and came out into the living room in her robe, hair up in a little Velcro towel she bought specifically to wrap her wet hair in. She had been a sucker for the thing when she saw it in the drugstore "As seen on TV!" When she walked out into the living room she saw Sam answering the front door, Ellie in his arms. It was two officers with what appeared to be the Kennesaw County Sheriff's Department. April immediately ducked back into her bedroom to put on something more presentable than a robe and all the while she was changing her heart was sinking. They were also expecting Angel and Toney to come by to drop off Gracie and she realized this could end up being what Sam always liked to term, "a cluster fuck".

April came back out after 5 minutes and collected Ellie and Declan from Sam, who was sitting at the kitchen table with the officers.

"M'am," one of the officers, a good-looking man, stood the name Martinez on his nameplate.

She nodded and looked at the other officer a man with the name Calvert on his nameplate. "What's this about?" she asked.

Sam answered, "They're here about Jeremy Messner," he said and April kept her composure. She didn't want to let on that they had previously debated anything so she asked, "What does my husband have to do with this?" she turned to the officers.

"We are just questioning everyone who has had any kind of interaction with Jeremy. Just protocol," Martinez said. He found April to be an incredibly striking woman and was happy to be looking at something easy on the eyes for once.

April balanced Ellie better on her hip, Declan at her leg, holding her hand. "Do you ask questions of the grocery store employees, bank tellers, and postmen? They likely had interaction with Jeremy, too?"

"April," Sam said and looked at the officers, "She just doesn't see how I'd be involved."

Martinez nodded at Sam and then looked back at April, "A Jamie Schuyler came into our headquarters and told us she and Jeremy saw Sam in traffic the evening before Jeremy was found deceased. We have to just ask Sam what he saw and where he was."

April wanted to tell them not without a lawyer present but she also knew how the authorities thought; if she said that then Sam would look guilty. She knew the police for the most part, didn't like Sam, a wealthy ex-con who knew Toney King.

"April, it's fine. I can talk to them. You can take the kids to their rooms, if you don't mind."

April nodded, wanting to look compliant, which would help Sam. She went to Declan's room to play with the kids and keep them away from the adult business. Before she made it to the kids' hallway she turned, "Sam, remember, we're expecting company."

Sam nodded and turned back around to face the officers. It would be the icing on the cake for Toney to now show up. Once April was out of earshot he got back to talking with them.

"I saw Jeremy and the girl in traffic. That was it. We were on 95 going north, I was going to go home, the traffic was typical rush hour, and was probably locked in traffic next to them for about 20 to 30 minutes. I knew them from previous interactions with her as a customer of mine...and him...as a guy who was mad she was a customer of mine."

The two officers laughed. They knew Sam was very popular with the ladies and a few members in law enforcement even had work done on them by the famous Sam Orion. They didn't harbor as much hate for Sam as Atlanta PD did, but they knew he was the kind of guy everyone wanted to be. They also knew he made in three months what they made in two years.

Martinez asked, "We have spoken to Gayle Messner, Jeremy's mother. She said you two had a run in over a year ago. We also contacted Atlanta PD. Talked to Officer Zeta. Can you elaborate on that for us?"

Sam had to think. He didn't know what Mrs. Messner and Zeta had told them. He wanted to choose his words carefully.

"Messner, as I said, didn't like that I had covered up a tattoo on little Jamie. He fancied himself something of a tattoo artist and what he really was was an amateur at best," Sam continued, the officers nodding. "He comes storming into my studio, broad daylight, place is full of customers and my employees, wanting to fight me over this. One thing leads to another and suffice it to say I escort Jeremy out of the building."

Martinez stopped Sam from proceeding any further, "How did you escort him, Sam?"

Sam smiled a little guiltily, "By his neck." Martinez sat back in his chair. He could see Sam was formidable for his 5'10" frame.

Sam continued, "I admit that was harsh but he had insulted one of my employees, a very sweet, somewhat insecure girl named Shana and I had lost it. I got him outside, told him to never come back. That was it for a few months."

"Then?" Martinez asked.

"Well then I pull up to the employee parking at the back of my studio months later and see a serious threat against my family scrawled across the back door..." he pulled his cell out of his pocket, unlocked it and told them to hold on, "...I'm happy I kept this."

Sam had to scroll through over a year of photos, some he needed to definitely store elsewhere as no one but him needed to see April's orgasm face, breasts, and ass. When he finally landed on the photos he took of the back door and the beer bottles at the scene he showed them to Martinez and then to Calvert.

"Atlanta PD probably has that, correct?" Martinez asked.

"Yes. Evan, my second in command, sent it to them."

"So I go to Jeremy's trailer, which I admit was stupid, to confront him...you see," Sam narrowed his eyes at Martinez, "No one is going to threaten my family like that. I take it seriously and if I was a betting man, I would say you two would've done the same."

Martinez just looked at him, internally saying yes but not letting on. Calvert looked at Martinez.

Sam continued, "I scared the shit out of him, left and then never heard from him again."

Martinez smiled, "How, Mr. Orion..."

"O'Brien."

"O'Brien. How did you 'scare the shit out of him'?"

Sam wasn't going to beat around the bush and he didn't know what exactly Gayle told them. He saw no use in covering what he did and unless Gayle wanted to press charges he wasn't going to go to jail for knocking the soul out of Jeremy Messner. He looked down at his one good hand, which he had resting on the table, the other one on his lap and out of view, "I knocked his teeth out and threatened him to not fuck with my family or I'd bury him up to his neck." Sam looked straight into Martinez's eyes when he said that and Martinez stared back. Calvert was looking back and forth between both men, wondering what they were thinking. Was this their guy or was this just a rightfully angry man whose family had been threatened?

Martinez smiled, made a huff of a laugh and looked down, breaking the stare first. He said, looking back up, "Where were you, Mr. O'Brien, on the night of the murder of Jeremy Knox Messner?"

Sam told them, "After I saw him in traffic, drove to survey the work being done on Orion Tattoo's second location, in Marietta. Once done there I got a flat, fixed it, which took a longer than I had expected because I hadn't changed a tire in years, and then I got gas on the way back home."

"How long did all of this take and what gas station?" Martinez asked.

"I got off at 6pm, probably three hours total. The gas station was Metrogas on Old Atlanta Highway. Paid in cash and went inside."

"Write that down, Tim," Martinez said to Calvert.

Martinez then looked at Sam, "Well, we have to check this all out. Protocol and all."

"Protocol," Sam nodded and looked down.

"To be honest, Mr. O'Brien, we don't have anyone ruled out of the four men, including you, that we've talked to or are investigating. Four men. Four people who had reasons to hate that white trash piece of shit," Martinez said, "If it was up to me, I'd close the case file and say 'there's one for karma', but I can't do that. Sheriff is pushing on me to follow up on you and three others."

Sam nodded, "I can see where you'd want to. I saw them that night and Jeremy had a known beef with me."

"Yep," he stood, Calvert standing with him, "Don't go out of town for a while. We're going to have to follow up," and he and Calvert went to leave, but before they got to the door, Martinez turned, "By the way, I noticed the gun cabinet you have over there in the corner...may want to get rid of whatever's in there. Felons not being able to carry and conceal in the state of Georgia and all."

He turned and left with Calvert, Sam nodding his head, lips pursed into a tight line, jaw and beard jutting out. He didn't know if Martinez was friend or foe, but he didn't trust a cop in this town to save his life.


	142. Chapter 142

April found Sam by the pool smoking a cigarette after she put Ellie in a play pen and Declan in front of the TV. She didn't want to create the habit of dumping Declan in front of the television every time she had to do something but she had to address what was going on.

"Can you come inside soon and talk to me? I can't leave the kids alone but for a minute," she said to him.

Smoke poured out of Sam's nostrils and he put the cigarette out in his palm. Something she found sexy years ago was now overkill when he could just stomp the thing out.

"Do you have to use your hand for that?" she asked, miffed.

"Babe, do you want cigarette butts out here? Doesn't hurt."

April turned and he followed her inside. "Angel and Toney will probably be here within an hour. We're lucky the cops didn't stay longer. Don't need to rub in your association with Toney."

"Look, can I level with you on something, sweetheart?" Sam said after picking up Ellie from the play pen and kissing her on the cheek.

"Yep," April said as she was preparing something to eat.

"I didn't kill Jeremy, therefore there is no evidence of such. They told me Jamie had mentioned she saw me in traffic..." April started to look incredibly worried and he nodded slowly, reassuring her, "I told them where I was that evening, without telling them about Antwan. I told them I was at the gas station across town, and I can easily call up the people who saw me. A man who works there who had a lot of tattoo work nodded at me because he knows who I am. The girls behind the counter recognized me, too. I mean to go talk to them today. So none of this is ever going to amount to anything. Regardless of knowing Toney or beating Jeremy's face in."

"I think we need to call my dad. He knows some really good attorneys, obviously. Ones here in Georgia."

"I have Eric, my own attorney. I don't need to go calling on attorneys and making it look like I have shit to hide."

"Language, Sam."

"Oh, sorry. Poop to hide...happy?"

"Yes," she ignored him being a smart ass, "Seriously, even innocent people obtain counsel. You really should think about it. Has Eric ever handled criminal defense?"

"There's no criminal to defend, babe."

April sat down at the table with her English muffin and coffee and leveled with him. "Sam, although I think your talking to the cops this morning was fine and made it clear you had nothing to hide, I still think that if they approach you again for anything more that you need to consult with a lawyer. Maybe you said something that they could hang their hat on, something you perceive as innocent. You don't need them digging."

Sam placed Ellie's butt on the table and was looking at her, "Sugarpie, honeybunch...you know that I love you..." and started making her dance, the little girl laughing and Sam's eyes lighting up. He was so in love with this child it made April smile. 

Although April laughed at Ellie's little baby giggles she had to get the child's father to pay attention, "Sam. Sammy, look at me."

Sam looked past his daughter at his wife, his brows raising, one more than the other on one side, "Yes, dear."

"You need to protect yourself. These guys are going to dig and they're going to dig fast."

***

When Angel and Toney got there Angel had her baby in a carrier, which she put by the door. She didn't bring her new baby to show Sam and April, but instead looked like she wanted to get in and get out. Toney hugged Sam because he hadn't seen him in a while, Sam hugging him back. Gracie immediately went to Declan and was critiquing him watching a certain cartoon. 

"Look man, I need to talk to you," Sam said to Toney.

April was irritated because she knew what Sam was about to do. Involve Toney, which could then involve Angel. The less people that knew about the night of the killing the better, but Sam trusted Toney. She was also irritated because she was left alone with Angel while the men went out back by the pool to talk.

"Angel, can I get you anything?" April asked.

Angel shook her head and finally picked the baby carrier she had her son in and came and sat down on the couch. April was waiting for Angel to brag about how she helped Sam pick out the couches, the shelving, the color scheme, the tables, etc. when Angel started saying something surprising.

"Sorry I did what I did to you two years ago. I was mad."

April was shocked. She nodded quickly and told her, "I accept your apology." Angel nodded and didn't look at her further. The exchange had been quick, sounded like something Angel wanted to get off her size DD chest and yet she didn't want to drag it out and become best friends with April.

Angel then remained silent the rest of the time, checking her cell phone. April listened to Gracie tell her about the new dolls she has and that she wanted to put on a fashion show for April. She told Gracie she loved that and they could do that later. Gracie sat down next to April versus her own mother and said she was excited about starting school here. April loved talking to Gracie, something it was clear her own mother didn't like doing.

April looked out towards the pool and Sam and Toney were deep in discussion. She was wondering exactly what was being said and would ask Sam later.

 

"So that is what I'm dealing with here," Sam wrapped up his story to Toney.

Toney had his hand on his chin, his elbow supported by his other hand, "I get it, Sammy. It's fucking bad timing. And I agree with not telling those maricons about Antwan. He's got a pretty slick operation going down but the police go digging, it's not going to be clean. You have to protect you and yours, amigo."

"No shit. Me, I'm not worried about, but my wife and kids...I don't need Antwan bringing down some kind of justice. I just wanted to tell you to get your impression on all this."

"You're handling it right. It's just such fucking bad timing. You just rely on those gas station people to be your alibi. You say no one saw you at the second location, right? The studio?"

"No one. I was nosing around the site and it's not set up like my first studio, on the edge of a residential street. So no one was out walking dogs or coming home from work. Just cars passing by on the main drag."

Toney put his pointer finger to Sam's chest, "Look, you know and I know the police don't have a fucking thing. A bunch of fucking Keystone Cops, they're gonna run in circles."

"Right. Thanks, man. I wanted to tell someone I trust and get your two cents," Sam said, and Toney put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Anytime, Sammy. I owe you so much."

"No. We're even on that, my friend," Sam said, knowing what he was talking about.

"Now if you can tell me how to tame Angel, that would be another thing," Toney laughed.

"Shit, you're alone on that one. I never could," Sam joked and they made their way back to the deck and back porch, laughing.


	143. Chapter 143

A week had passed and Officer Martinez and Officer Calvert were following a lead on AJ Dodd, a known drug dealer who had a beef with Jeremy. Per sources who wanted to remain anonymous when they called Martinez, AJ found out Jeremy was about to cut him out of supply and sell to a former accomplice, Rico Coleman. AJ was an incredibly violent man who had killed a man in prison years prior but got off on a technicality. He claimed the fellow prisoner had been sexually abusing him, despite the fact that AJ was 6'4" and the dead man was 5'5". AJ had secured a good lawyer and got off from that offense and was let out of jail early from his first charge, a weapons and drug charge.

Martinez was like a lot of the cops in town. They hated the bad guys and didn't want to show leniency. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam Orion and his coincidental traffic situation. They had pulled Metrogas' security cameras after securing a subpoena and indeed they saw the corner of Sam's truck at the pump and then him coming in, getting a drink from the coolers and then coming up to pay. He lingered for a few minutes talking to the gas station employees and Martinez shook his head when one of the girls behind the counter pulled down her pants to show Sam a tattoo. 

Martinez had been bothered by the beatdown Sam had given Jeremy. He had gone back to Gayle Messner and she had finally revealed that she had to seek out money from April O'Brien for dental work. Seems Sam had removed half of Jeremy's upper deck for him and he needed false teeth. The rage Sam must've felt after Jeremy's threatening graffiti wasn't lost on Martinez, but it bothered him with how psychotic the whole thing went down. Nikki Burns had been re-interrogated and she had told him how she had awoken to Sam sitting there calmly with a shotgun at the edge of hers and Jeremy's bed smoking a cigarette. Sam was like a leopard, toying with his prey before he struck. That had bothered Martinez. But he couldn't find evidence of Sam being at Jeremy's residence that night and per a guarded April O'Brien, who Moon had talked to over the phone after the visit they paid to Sam, her husband was home by 9:20-ish. That Metrogas location was on the other side of town from Jeremy's. Yet, he just didn't like the whole thing. It stunk to high heaven. The coroner said Jeremy had died sometime in the wee hours of the night. Had Sam slipped back out and took care of him? The motive could've been seeing that little shit, as Martinez referred to Messner, in traffic again with Jamie, who had admitted being close to Sam to Officer Moon.

He was lost in thought when Moon came in. Martinez and Calvert were at their desks working. "We got news from Valdosta PD...AJ Dodd was found dead. Bullet to the back of the head."

Martinez slammed his hands on his keyboard and yelled, "FUCK!" 

Moon was nodding, "Yep."

***

Gayle Messner couldn't sleep all night over what she deemed as the sheriff wanting to unnecessarily dig into Sam Orion. She didn't like Sam, was upset he had assaulted her son, but with every fiber of her being she knew the man didn't kill Jeremy. She wanted to talk to April about this and got in the car to head on over to the Orion home across town. She found April to be an honest person and she wanted to talk to her just the same.

When she got to the home she was relieved that April's vehicle was there, the tag saying APRILT on the back. She wasn't sure what the T was for but knew that had to be her car. She walked up the gravel driveway and rang the doorbell.

April had been laying down for a brief nap while the kids slept. Gracie was at school and she'd have to pick her up later. The doorbell rang and she shot up, not expecting anyone. No one rang their doorbell as they lived out in the country. Her neighbors always texted or called first before coming over.

April snuck around the corner and could see through the glass that Gayle Messner was standing at the door. April was relieved it wasn't someone else, as she had been on edge ever since the murder. She imagined all kinds of scenarios with Antwan coming to get them or the Messner brothers thinking Sam was somehow involved.

April pulled her hair up in a high pony and quickly changed out of Sam's Nashville Pussy shirt that she had been sleeping in. She put on a nice turquoise top and answered the door.

"Gayle?" April asked, immediately letting the woman in. The trust was mutual and she didn't think Mrs. Messner was there to do any harm.

"I'm so sorry, April, but I had to come and see you."

April let her in and asked her if she wanted something to drink. Gayle asked if she had any sweet tea and she said absolutely and poured herself and Gayle a glass.

They sat at the kitchen table like they had before, a chill running through April at the bad memory of that day, her finding out Sam had beaten a young man so bad several of his teeth were missing and his jaw had damage.

"I wanted to tell you they keep asking me about Sam and I keep telling them I don't believe he was involved," Gayle said.

April looked concerned and she could feel the bile rising. Gayle continued, "I had to tell them finally about Sam knocking my son's teeth out, the dental work you paid for, all of that, because I didn't want them findin' out on their own about that. They were looking into my husband's affairs and the affairs of my other kids. I'm sorry if this causes Sam to be investigated more, but there was nothing I could do. Please know, April, that I have told them with a mother's intuition that I do not feel your husband did this. This is something...unfortunately related to Jeremy's lifestyle."

April felt so bad for the woman. It must've been agony losing a child and to chalk it up to the company her son kept, the ways he made money. "Thank you, Gayle. I definitely don't think Sam had anything to do with it, either. Did the cops ever elaborate on any other suspects?"

Gayle nodded, "They asked me about Jeremy's best friend Tyler, AJ Dodd, and some man named Rico Coleman or Collins. They also asked me about someone named Toney King, who I've never heard of."

A chill ran up April's back. Without zeroing in on anyone, she asked about each man and the questions they asked of her. When they got to Toney Gayle said, "Toney's a person who's dealt with Jeremy, too, but it was for larger drugs, things like cocaine and heroin. I had no idea Jeremy was in so deep," and Gayle started crying.

April reached out to her and held her hand. Gayle knew her son was bad, knew he had dabbled in meth cooking, but didn't know it was the laundry list of well-known drugs. April had to let Sam know about Toney but she also needed to make him promise to not tell Toney of this. It would be hard. Word couldn't get back that Gayle had come to her.

Much like the last time April had sat with Gayle the thought had occurred to her again; You must get yourself and the kids out of town.


	144. Chapter 144

Martinez, Calvert, and Moon were up at headquarters burning the midnight oil. They had several suspects, some who had every reason to be connected to this crime, some who somewhat did, and others who were known "business associates" to Jeremy Messner. 

Toney King had come up as a recent lead. He was another contact in Jeremy's cell phone and was listed as TK. A simple reverse phone number search found who the number belonged to and once Kennesaw records led Martinez to contact Atlanta PD, which led to Seattle PD, then NYPD, and finally LAPD, they found out that Toney King was a huge player in the drug game. TK was also scribbled on a calendar in Jeremy's trailer for an appointment, "TK 10AM".

Martinez was in law enforcement ten years by that time and had seen a lot. He started to see a trend with Toney in the research he, Moon, and Calvert conducted; King was untouchable. There was reason to believe he shouldn't go digging too far or Internal Affairs would be involved. Martinez put two and two together and realized the cops knew Mr. King very well and looked the other way.

One detail that blew everyone's mind was Toney's connection to Sam Orion. Moon had been scavenging Toney's history and up popped something as simple as a marriage certificate between a one Angel Carla Inez Rivera and Antonio Cesar King. Moon followed Angel and Toney who had local addresses and found a child support document between her and a Samuel Jesse O'Brien. Moon had said outloud, "It can't be." She and the other two officers were familiar with Sam's birth name. Moon had almost died at her desk.

"Yeah but would Sam Orion be involved in drug dealing? Would he see Messner in traffic, go pop him for Toney...would it go down like that?" Martinez wondered to the other officers. Sam couldn't be involved in drugs and something told him this may be coincidental. 

Moon and Calvert weren't able to make a connection. Most drug deals gone bad or drug slayings weren't with a bludgeon to the head. It was quick, a gunshot to the head and less personal. This was rage, plain and simple. Rage was something Martinez could connect with all of these men.

Something wasn't adding up for Martinez. The way this appeared to him was a personal vendetta. It had that written all over it. Someone didn't just want to end Jeremy and take him out of the game. Someone wanted to beat the tar out of him. The forensics expert, Dr. Lance, had mentioned to Martinez that several blows had occurred. One or two would've sufficed, but Lance had said about four or five were administered to Jeremy's skull. This wasn't a quick drugland act, this was pure unadulterated rage.

"Hey, Moon...did you ever come across any arrests for murder for any of these guys aside from Dodd? Anything messy?" he asked.

"No. Only Dodd had a murder. Toney King has been one drug arrest after another. One weapons charge, one resisting arrest. Um..." she looked at a file, "Rico Coleman has a very similar track record, as does that kid Tyler Cannon. Actually...Cannon has domestic abuse and breaking an entering, too. Sam Orion..." she pulled him up on her computer and got into his file, "Sam was just that one time in Ohio for a convenience store robbery."

Martinez knew they had interviewed everyone. Everyone related to or who knew Jeremy. Everyone related to or who knew Jamie. Everyone who ever bought from, sold to, hung out with, screwed, or looked at Jeremy sideways.

"It's going nowhere and it's two goddamned weeks in," Martinez spat. He got up and took his jacket as it was getting colder out, "I need a cigarette. Be right back."

***

April was tossing and turning. She had gone to bed thinking about the visit Gayle had paid and the talk she had with Sam later on. She had been so close to wanting to flee to her parents again but knew that was no way to keep dealing with problems. Sam had done nothing wrong other than having a lengthy past and buying weed at the wrong time. She wanted to be upset, wanted to punch him square in the jaw, wanted to shake him for having ever associated with the likes of Toney King, but it was all no use. She had loved him, issues and all, and had longed for a bad boy, got what she wanted, and found the man truly had a heart of gold.

In her sleeplessness she envisioned Toney King talking to a person, who's features were unknown to her, about "What to do about Sam and his family." The second person, who Toney referred to as Antwan, told him to "Kill them all...but save the woman for me." April saw men surrounding the house per Antwan's instruction, and knocking in the door. April found herself alone in the house for some reason, the bad men saying "Your kids are gone...so is Sam" and taking her with them, "You're ours now!"

April kicked Sam and startled herself awake. She sat there, still wearing the bra and panties she had fallen asleep in. Now the underwire was cutting into her and she was hyperventilating. This disturbed Sam from his sleep.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" he said sitting up, and leaning towards her, caressing her face.

April sat there for a moment coming down from the dream. He started rubbing her back and she turned to him, "I dreamt Antwan sent men to come take me away and you and the kids were gone."

Sam shook his head slowly, "Baby, that is never ever going to happen. Never," and he pulled her lush brown hair away from her shoulders. The back of her neck was hot.

"I know," she said, "I mean, I don't actually know that but I'm hoping that won't happen."

"Listen," Sam said, turning away from her and clicking on his side lamp. He turned back to her, his dark tattooed body so strong-looking, his face conveying love when he looked at her, "I know you are afraid. I understand. But I will level with you. Antwan won't ever seriously fuck with me and mine. Seriously. I should've never told you about him. Honestly, the man would be more an irritation to have to deal with. We're past that now. I never told the police I met with him, Toney's never going to say anything to Angel, and Angel...she can't let Gracie come into any harm. All these visions of Antwan coming at us like a bad motherfucker in Miami Vice or something, it's just not going to happen. I'm telling you. I just don't want to get him involved."

April nodded.

"Sweetie," he said, his hand at her cheek, "If this makes you feel any better, and I know instinctively it won't completely since you're law-minded, but the cops...the true cops that run this city...are in Antwan's pocket."

April didn't like that but for the sake of keeping her family sake she accepted it. Even if Sam had told Martinez where he was after the studio and before getting gas it wouldn't have mattered. The police wouldn't have done anything more than interview Antwan.

"Sammy, let's just pretend I forgot how all this works...how drug dealers have cops on their payroll, how cops look the other way. It's just something I don't want to have to think about. Like I said a while back, I want a normal life with you. I want that stupid fucking checkbook to be lost and that's it."

Sam nodded, "I know. And that is what I am promising you. It's going to calm down once this passes. I can't understand why it hasn't yet but it's only been two weeks."

April nodded again. She knew these things take time.

Sam leaned in and kissed her forehead and held it there for a moment. April reached around him and hugged him close, his warm skin mingling against hers. She sighed and relished the hard strong arms she was enveloped in.

Sam finally let go and got up, going over to a little filing cabinet he had near his dresser. He went through a few drawers and said, "Ah ha! I pay everything online and never use this," he said, bringing out the checkbook. He was smiling and April was looking at him like he was truly weird. He went over to the window over her dresser, opened it, and flung the checkbook out into the night. It would land in some bushes at the base of their house.

"There! Now you can sit up all night worrying about Antwan or you can sit up all night worrying about something more realistic. Our bank account is out there and all it takes is for someone to find it. Like that fucking neighbor boy who sometime traipses through our yard."

"Sammy, I swear," April shaking her head.

Sam smiled and closed the window and came back to bed, turning off the lamp and putting them back into darkness. He turned to her, "Now you can keep sitting up, ruminating on all that or you can turn to me, put that pretty little head of yours on my chest, and listen to me talk about new ways I've devised to pleasure you...the choice is yours."

April slid down in the bed after thinking for a moment, her head going to his chest, her hand on his lower stomach.

"This had better be good, Sam."


	145. Chapter 145

Kyle was complaining about having to cover for some of Evan's clients while he and Machiko took a mini vacation. The two had already left for Florida when Sam had told him earlier about it.

"Dude, I can't handle five more this week. Where can I book them?" he whined.

"Jesus, Kyle, you sound like a little bitch," Leslie said, turning back to her client, a regular who was used to the talk in the studio. 

"Man, shut up, Lez," Kyle responded, throwing a paper towel roll at her. Leslie looked up, glaring at him, "If that had hit my hand, Ronni over here would've kicked your sorry ass!"

Ronni was a thick lesbian who owned a smoke shop down the road. She laughed and said, "Who Kyle, he's too soft to bother with," and the entire studio started laughing except Kyle and Shana. Shana looked at Kyle and slowly shook her head. She was telling him to ignore them.

"Look," Kyle kept it up while Sam walked back into the studio from his office, "I just can't take any more on. I had to did it when Evan had Asshole Reflux Disease and I had to do it when he got the flu. Almost ended me."

"Asshole Reflux Disease, huh, Kyle?" Sam said, stopping in the middle of the shop, drinking a coffee, "That's a new one for the medical books. You think you can type that up on WebMD, Shan?"

Shana said to Kyle, "Acid Reflux Disease, Kyle. That's what Evan has and he was only out a day, babe."

"Hey, who's side are you on? My own future wife," he said, looking flummoxed.

Sam shook his head and took his seat, "Hey, Patricia, baby, I'm ready for you."

His client bounced right up from her seat on the leather sofa out front and quickly made her way to Sam's tattoo chair. She was overjoyed at finally getting a chance to be tattooed by Sam Orion and had booked the appointment a year ago. She lay down and Sam smiled at her, "We're doin' your ass, is that right honey?" Patricia nodded excitedly and Sam smirked. Half of the reason his clients loved him was he flirted with them, made them feel pretty. Patricia was easily 50 pounds overweight. Kyle was going to have to face the other way but if Sam caught him doing it he'd punch him into tomorrow. 

Kyle was trying. He was trying to be a better man and dislodge the bro mentality. He was nearly thirty now and wanted to do right by Shana and the baby. It was his goal in life and didn't want to forget it. He had to watch what he said and who he said it about, but sometimes he couldn't handle it, such as in stressful situations. Evan's clients were like Sam's; expected the world and were used to getting it. Kyle tattooed just fine but he wasn't all "customer servicey" as he once described it to Orsay one time when they were out back smoking. 

Orsay had told him to buck up or fuck off. He had lost patience with Kyle within a week of knowing him.

Orsay had earphones in while he got his supplies ready for his next client. He was supposed to be tattooing a college football player who was coming in and he fancied the boy. Orsay had reason to believe he was also gay and he wanted everything to be perfect. Sam smiled at Orsay because he knew what he was up to. As long as Orsay was ready to take on a 22 year old who likely just wanted to talk about football all day, he was fine with him taking on clients as partners.

 

Sam was an hour into his work on Patricia when he looked up for a second and saw Officer Martinez come in in plain clothes. Sam nodded at Martinez when they made eye contact and looked back down to continue on Patricia. Martinez had a seat on the leather couch of two and started looking through an InkMastr magazine. 

Sam knew why Martinez was here. He had emailed him earlier asking if he could come talk to him. It had been a month since Jeremy's murder and Sam, wanting to be as cooperative as possible had said yes and so here they were. It was thirty minutes before he could break from Patricia, knowing how long the work would take and he knew Martinez wasn't going anywhere. Shana had noticed that Martinez and Sam had exchanged nods and didn't ask him if he was there for anyone. She noticed Martinez was really hot for a cop and she thought that he'd probably make a much better firefighter, or at least one in a calendar.

 

When Sam was done he motioned for Martinez to come back and follow him to his office. He closed the door after Martinez came in and asked him to take a seat.

"Thanks for meeting with me, Mr. O'Brien, this won't take long."

"Just call me Sam. We've come in contact enough."

"Right. So I want to cut to the chase. We've arrested Sean Schuyler. No doubt from his last name he is related to Jamie Schuyler."

Sam nodded, "Okay."

"Schuyler is Jamie's brother and he confessed to murdering Jeremy when he found out Jamie was getting back with him. Apparently Sean had gone to Jeremy under the guise of purchasing drugs and instead got into a heated argument. He killed Jeremy within minutes of getting to the trailer."

Sam rubbed his beard and wondered why Martinez was coming in person to tell him all this.

"Sam, I'm here to deliver this information and let you know you're no longer a person of interest in this case. We had our doubts about you, chased some leads...even connected you to Toney King after we did some digging but ultimately I removed your name from the list of suspects about a week ago."

Looking at Martinez still, Sam leaned in and folded his hands at his desk, "I appreciate that. Like I said I may have disliked the kid...a lot," Sam said, eyes wide, nodding, "But I wouldn't have killed him."

Martinez smiled and said, "Killed _him_. You wouldn't have killed him."

Sam's eyes cut to the side, closed for a split second slowly and then looked at Martinez, "I'm sorry, I don't follow."

Martinez chuckled and leaned in, "I didn't think you would. Carlos Delvecchio is long gone dead. Long gone, with no true trail, isn't he, Mr. O'Brien?"

Sam's eyes narrowed and he just looked at the officer. This man was getting on his nerves now and was wearing out his welcome. How he knew about Delvecchio, Sam had no idea. Toney wouldn't have told him, neither would Angel, despite her issues with him. No this was someone else. Someone who knew about Carlos and would love more than anything to watch Sam burn. 

"Well, Officer," Sam said, standing, "I have to get back to that lovely woman I've got in my chair. You see she made her appointment a year ago and there's still work to be done."

Martinez stood, shaking Sam's hand, "I certainly agree, Mr. O'Brien."


	146. Chapter 146

"So you think my sister called them and told them about Delvecchio," April said as she sat with her laptop in bed.

Sam was drying his hair and beard and wiping the shower water off his chest and torso with a thick white towel. He walked to his dresser and found some boxers, "Yes, I do."

April shook her head, "Toney and Angel know about that murder, too. And my sister has no reason to call Kennesaw County out of the blue. They do...they know about Messner and you being questioned."

"Only Toney. He wouldn't tell Angel. Plus, Angel hates the cops. Her calling them with a 'tip' would be like you calling up a country music station and making a request. It ain't gonna happen, babe." April understood. She hated country music and couldn't imagine Angel wanting to ever give the authorities anything. It would lead to them digging into her somehow.

"Well, at any rate it's number two on my list. I feel like I am forgetting some stupid crap you've gotten yourself and me into."

Sam exhaled and looked at her defeated, "What list?"

She turned her laptop and showed him the list of issues and drama she's had to face due to Sam:

1\. Vanessa  
2\. Delvecchio  
3\. drug delivery  
4\. Angel assault  
5\. Toney  
6\. Beating up Jeremy  
7\. Jeremy's death  
8\. Antwan

"Oh, and I forgot the stupid sex tape..."

Sam's eyes narrowed, "Babe, I couldn't do anything about that...anyone could've stayed in that little bungalow we had in Tahiti. Anyone could've been filmed." He got on the bed and said, "Let me see this again."

"Ahem," he started up, April look at him expectantly, "So number one has been resolved. She's gone and never really was a problem to begin with."

"Says you, Sam."

Sam shook his head, "Number two...and I'm surprised you're not freaking out right now...could be the Prosecco you drank..." April nodded, it was, "...is a cold cold cold case file and his body is so deteriorated it's probably not even a skeleton anymore..."

April made a disgusting look with her face and couldn't believe she was listening to a murderer talk about the person he killed, albeit a person who deserved it.

"Number three," he nodded, "I'll give you that. I needed the money. I'm halfway surprised you haven't been upset to learn Orion Tattoos was founded with some of that money."

"I try not to think about it, Sammy."

"Angel," he laughed and looked up but not at April, smiling at some memory, "I enjoyed that. I mean how I handled it. Still one of my favorite...run ins."

April sighed.

"And Toney, do you mean because I know him? Because he hasn't done anything bad to us."

"Just...keep going, he's a bad person regardless."

"Me beating up Jeremy. I do regret that. It upset you, it upset his mama. I needed to control myself and call the police."

"Agreed."

"And Antwan. He's like Toney. Non issue."

He shut April's laptop and then folded his arms, his biceps and forearms looking amazing against his chest. He looked at her, "Sweetheart, there's no more drama. I swear."

"Uh huh. If they go looking into Delvecchio it's going to be bad. I worry about Martinez."

"Okay, so this happened over a decade ago. Delvecchio's body is in a place no one...not even I...would find. Remember, he was a child molester. Before I even knew Angel, Toney did. This guy had done stuff to her that I don't want to talk about. Stuff that is sick."

"Sam, I got past that. I looked Delvecchio up on the library's computers. Long ago, right after you told me. I used the public access and didn't login with my card..." she stopped, "...I got sneaky like you and your friends so no one could trace that Sam Orion's wife was researching this..."

Sam sighed.

"...I saw that man was in and out of prison for multiple offenses. All involving minors. Some as young as Gracie. It was indeed horrific and I can see why you killed him."

"Yep." Sam had absolutely no regrets about that. He had enjoyed killing that scumbag.

"But what bothers me, if I really let it, is I am sleeping next to a man who is capable of killing someone. Someone who has murdered. I will look at your hands, your body...and I can imagine it being used to distinguish a life. The very same body that is soft and gentle with me and holds our children in his arms. It still bothers me."

Sam felt like shit but knew there had been no other way to address the Delvecchio issue. "I wasn't a murderer, April," he finally said, "I was delivering justice. I was like a deliverer of karma."

She nodded, and then burped, which made Sam laugh, "Sorry, I did drink too much." She then started thinking for a moment, "Hey!" and then hit his arm.

"What, babe?"

"You purposefully brought up the Prosecco from the cellar just to get me drunk!"

Sam laughed and then came closer, pushing her down onto her back. She scooted down and he lay just to the side of her, his thigh between her legs.

"I think," he touched the tip of her nose with his finger, then kissed her, "I think you need to make a list of your top favorite orgasms you've had at the hands of Sam Orion. Stop letting all that other bullshit into your brain and focus on just me and all the times you've come...what's your favorite.....GO!"

April shook her head. Typical Sam. Sex was always a way to move on from a hard subject with an even harder one. She was a fool for him and let it happen 99% of the time. She didn't know if Sam purposefully tried to get her to move on or was just horny. She was aware he loved sex, more than aware, tremendously aware, and the problem could've been over filing taxes or mowing the lawn that he was running from. She just wondered if he thought every single problem they faced could be fucked away.

April scanned her brain for some memorable moments and told him, "We need to recreate them, not just talk about them."


	147. Chapter 147

"Oh God, I'm getting close...I'm going to come, just keep doing that!"

April was on the verge of falling apart, her legs spread and Sam pumping her hard. He'd pull out a little so to watch himself sliding in and out and then press back down hard on her clit. He was shaking and she was enjoying it as he was so close to exploding, yet he had to let her go first.

"Come on, come on...baby come for me...come on..." he was breathing.

Just then over the baby monitor associated with Ellie's room they heard her cry sharply.

"Oh no, get off me...come on, hurry!" April said.

Sam kept going for a second and then growled through his teeth, he could tell his wife was so close.

April jumped up and threw on a knee-length robe she had, tied it, and unlocked and flew open their bedroom door. Sam was breathing hard, sweat dripping off him, as he balanced himself on one knee, right hand on the mattress. He got up and found his boxers on the floor. His erection was splitting the boxers in half and he cursed. 

He then heard Gracie in the living room, she must've been woken by Ellie and walked out there. She called for Sam, "Daddy?"

He hurriedly found a t-shit, put it on and came out into the living room as he held a towel in front of him. It was bunched up and no one would be the wiser as to what was painfully going on in his boxers. 

"Daddy," Gracie rubbed her eyes and then saw he was holding a bunched up towel, "Are you hurt?"

"What, oh no, baby...I was just cleaning up something. Why are you up?" he asked her.

She turned and looked towards Ellie and Declan's rooms, "Ellie woke me up. I need a drink of water."

"Okay, let's get you one," Sam said, realizing his stiffness was now gone. He put the towel on the back of the couch and followed Gracie towards the kids bathroom. She went in and she got some water from the faucet with a cup and then she went to Ellie's room, Sam following her.

April was changing Ellie on the bassinette, "She apparently just didn't like her diaper being full," April said to Sam. He nodded. Ellie had been crying but that all ended as she had a toy in her hands and April changing her.

"April, why are you sweating?" Gracie observed, still drinking her water.

April looked at Sam, her eyes wide and then looked down at Gracie, "Oh, I was cleaning out the closet in mine and daddy's bedroom. I was working really hard."

"While we're sleeping?" Gracie asked, innocent. The child didn't understand why anyone would want to clean so late. She figured April was looking for something. Gracie then started thinking about Christmas presents and could tell April was lying. She bet April was wrapping gifts for later. Or wrapping Declan's birthday gift. She knew sometimes her own mommy would lie to her about wrapping gifts.

"Yes, sweetie," April said, Sam looking the other way, smirk on his face.

"Junebug, let me tuck you back in," he said, his hand softly going to the back of Gracie's red head.

"K, daddy. Can I look at a book first?" she asked.

"No, it's time for bed. We can do that tomorrow when Aunt Shana comes over."

Sam looked at April as he led Gracie out and he mouthed, HURRY UP.

April nodded. She was leaking down her leg and she could smell Sam's pheromones from where he stood in Ellie's room. She wanted that man back inside her and quick. She had to be ovulating and she knew what that meant.

April wanted to give Sam one last child. She was off the pill and had been for a while. They'd been too busy with the whole Messner affair to have proper sex. April's mind had been heavy and she had been worn out. Now that she was somewhat calmer, she was going to try and enjoy the sex her and Sam had on the regular beforehand.

She checked on Declan who could sleep through anything and rocked Ellie back to sleep. The little girl was done within minutes and she laid her back in the crib. 

She saw Sam come back from Gracie's room and they joined hands and ran back into the bedroom.

"Get on me and fuck me, girl," he breathed as they pulled their clothes off. April wasted no time sitting on him, getting him harder and going at it.

***

"Sam and April's Halloween party is coming up. So's Declan's birthday. So's Sam's birthday," Shana said to Kyle as they were in the grocery store.

"Yeah and I can't afford a costume and gifts," Kyle said, dejectedly.

"You know good and well Sam doesn't expect any gifts for him or his kids. Just wants us to show. April would be irritated if we didn't at least attempt a costume. It could be anything," she said. Shana's baby bump wasn't much yet but her stomach hit the handle on the cart if she walked too close. She was four months now and still just looked like she always did. The OBGYN April told her to go to had said she needed to eat more and Shana was trying. She was someone who existed on bagels, iced coffees, and nachos before. Now she had to eat better and take prenatal vitamins. She and Kyle were up at the store getting more food.

"I wish people could see I was pregnant. I want people to know," Shana said, "Maybe I need to eat a whole cake. Like one of those over there," and she pointed at a chocolate cake in the bakery section.

"I want people to know I'm the dad. Maybe we need shirts made. One that says 'I FUCKED HER' and you have 'HE KNOCKED ME UP'," Kyle said.

Shana rolled her eyes, "Nice, Kyle. So classy."

"I want everyone to know I'm your baby's daddy. Wait..." Kyle saw a microphone that the grocery store had that was only for employees, "Watch this."

Before Shana could stop him Kyle was on the loudspeaker over the entire store, "I want everyone in this whole store to know...this here is my fiancée and she's carrying my baby!"

Management was walking over to him and Kyle kept it up, "She's gonna have a little boy and I am gonna name him Lex, like my favorite comic book character!"

"Sir!" the man in his mid forties said, "Please do not do that, that's for employee use only."

"And this fine man here...wait, bro...what's your name?"

The manager said Jason. "And Jason is invited to our wedding and he's gonna deliver one of those huge sandwiches that is twenty feet long..."

Two bag boys were laughing. About ten customers were now looking and one lady looked downright perturbed. Manager Jason said, "Sir, kindly...please..." and tried to come closer and grab the microphone, which was stuck to a table.

"Oh no, Jason...I want the whole store to hear this!" Kyle continued on, Shana now trying to come up and help Jason with getting her fiancée to stop, "I want everyone in this store to know, before I hang up..." he looked at Shana, "That Shana Renee Hudson is the most wonderful girl to ever grace this city, this country, this planet...I love you, Shanabanana!"

"Kyle!" she said, trying to turn off the button.

"Bananas are half off!" Kyle said and then let go of the mic.

Jason looked annoyed and then came over the loudspeaker, "Sorry, Perkins shoppers...bananas are regular price. Please excuse this disturbance and continue shopping."


	148. Chapter 148

Several months passed and snow came to Atlanta, shocking everyone in the city. 

April had never really seen it, had broken her leg before the ski trip her family was supposed to take when she was ten and opted to go to Disney with her cousins her family went when she was thirteen. Snow was a rarity in Atlanta and here it now was, the day of Shana and Kyle's wedding, which thankfully was inside. That morning April turned over in bed and saw a site outside her and Sam's bedroom window that she had never seen before; Snowflakes falling gently.

She sat up and could not believe her eyes. She was wearing one of Sam's t-shirts and her unicorn pajama pants with socks. She shivered and grabbed her robe, which had been slung at the end of the bed. She honed in on the display outside the window. That was really snow.

"Sammy...Sammy!" she shook his arm. He moaned and groggily said, "What, baby?"

"It's snowing! Look!!"

Sam rolled over, narrowed his eyes to see better and then fell back down to sleep. He was from Ohio and lived in New York for some time. He was surprised for Atlanta but snow was nothing new.

"Sam!"

"Sweetheart, I grew up with the stuff...."

"I've never seen it! We have to wake the kids!! Gracie and Declan have to see it!"

Sam moaned into the pillow and said something muffled like, "You do it."

April got up and looked for some shoes, a scarf and a hat and hurriedly peed. She got out to the living room and saw Gracie was already coming out of her room as it was 6:30 am.

"April, I want a Pop Tart," she said, holding her doll and wearing her little robe that matched April's. They had been a gift from Miranda.

"Look, Gracie! Snow!" April said, pointing out the window.

Gracie turned her little red head and looked. Her face lit up and the dawn hit her green eyes, making them fade like Sam's would. "Can we go outside?" Gracie then asked.

"Let's get your brother up first."

 

Sam finally woke up fully thirty minutes later. He found his family, sans Ellie, outside by the pool trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues. Sam got his coffee, didn't bother with a jacket and came out in his t-shirt and shorts with untied sneakers on.

April turned and Gracie exclaimed, "Daddy! It's snowing!" Sam nodded, smirking. Declan was accumulating a very small portion of snowfall that was on the pool deck and was trying to make a snowman. It just wasn't enough snow and Sam surmised they'd only see a few inches. "What you got there, Deck?" Sam asked.

"Snowman," his little four year old voice said. He didn't turn and look but kept working.

Sam nodded and looked at April. She was like a child taking it all in. He shook his head but realized it was sweet.

"April, you know, this kinda thing is going to make traffic a mess today. I can imagine all the black ice out on the interstate."

She turned and said, "Yeah, that is true. I'm so happy the wedding isn't outside. It would've been too cold."

"And soggy," Sam added, "This is just a flurry."

"Apwil, look," Declan said finally when he was done. He had what looked like a tiny golf ball sized snowman body and an acorn sized head. She nodded and said, "Looks good, Declan."

"Hey," Sam said, "What did I tell you about calling your mom April?" 

Declan smiled because he knew he was being bad. It was a struggle. He'd hear Gracie call her April and he wanted to, also. Sam had explained to Declan why this was and Declan understood. He just liked pushing buttons and doing what he wanted to do. Like Sam had at his age and twenty years thereafter.

"He's okay. He's just turned four and there's still that little toddler in him," she said.

"Bull," Sam said, "He knows he should call you mommy."

Declan then said, "Bullshit," and looked at Sam, smiling.

"BOY!" Sam said and crouched down right next to Declan, "Don't you ever say that again, you hear me?"

Declan looked at him and started to tear up. Sam scared the hell out of adults so a child was even worse. April's heart broke to see Declan on the verge of tears but he needed to learn to not use profanity. April wanted to step forward and intervene but Sam softly touched Declan's chin, "Look at me, son. Don't cuss, okay?"

Declan nodded and a tear rolled down his cheek. Sam kissed him on the forehead and April watched them have a little moment. This child meant so much to Sam. Each one was special in their own way and loved equally but this was the person Sam wanted to make sure didn't go down a wrong path the most. He could see a streak of rebelliousness in his son already and wanted to control it. He wanted Declan to shine and be the man one day that Sam felt he wasn't. April always felt Sam was too hard on himself but he had a point when it came to the screw up with prison, drugs, and the people he hung out with. She also shared Sam's belief on one other controversial thing; "No son of mine is going to be a tattoo artist. He can be an artist but not that." Sam loved his profession, which had given him so much, but he never fully felt it was an honorable trade. Years ago Sam liked to joke about Declan being a tattooist but not anymore.

Sam stood back up. He looked at April and Gracie, "You all want to go inside? We need to eat breakfast and be on our way to the venue."

***

Shana was nervous. She sat there in her white hotel robe, her blonde hair up in a manner she'd only seen in princess movies, Leslie applying her makeup. She knew that marriage was big, huge. A contract with another human being. A grown man who she was supposed to lean on for the rest of her life. A person who would do the same to her. She'd also be making love to the same person for the rest of her life, unless things went wrong. She didn't want them to go wrong, she wanted to love him forever and him do the same, and yet the totality of it all scared her.

"You're shaking," Leslie said as she was carefully trying to apply the liquid eyeliner. 

"Sorry," Shana said. Leslie had the most beautiful perfect makeup of anyone she knew and had been a no-brainer regarding who would do it. A woman April went to for hair had done her up-do earlier and left and she had babies breath flowers in her hair. It was loose and yet set well, her hairstyle, and she felt like a princess.

"It's nerves, I get it," Leslie said. 

Shana almost nodded but stopped herself in time. She didn't want to mess up what Leslie was doing. She felt the baby kick and she held her stomach.

"I remember the same thing happening to me," April laughed, "I was getting ready for my wedding and Declan was doing flips. It's like he wanted to be involved."

"You were pregnant, too, when you got married?" Machiko asked, sitting in the corner reading a weddings magazine. Evan had proposed to her and she was getting ideas. Talinda and Miranda were also in the room, looking at the same kinds of magazines.

"Yep. Evan never told you about this?" April asked.

"No. He tells me of all the crazy stuff Sam, Kyle, and Leslie have done," Machiko laughed.

"Whaaat?" Leslie asked, "I never do anything crazy," and smiled.

"Don't tell me anything about Kyle right now. I mean, I know it all, I just can't handle anything," Shana said, nervously.

April assured her, "It's going to be okay, Shana. Look, weddings are a big deal, so is marriage, but I know it's also straightforward in some ways. You're going to be fine." She and everyone had noticed Shana's nerves were through the roof. They had all talked in private, away from Shana, and Leslie had wondered if she was getting cold feet. April had certainly hoped not.

 

Kyle, Sam, Evan, Orsay, and Kyle's brother and best friend were all sitting in another hotel room, drinking. April had told Sam no beer before the wedding, but he knew it would calm Kyle down. He had been nervous, much like Shana, about the wedding. They loved each other but everything felt so heavy and final.

"Dude, remember that time you burned down mom's curtains with that spliff you made in junior high?" Kyle's brother Travis said. Travis was much younger than Kyle and looked the spitting image of his older brother. He was wearing the same color Converse as Kyle, Sam, and Evan, who were also in the wedding itself. Kyle had chosen Evan as best man and Sam was going to walk Shana down the aisle. 

"Yeah yeah! I on restriction for half a year because of that!" Kyle said.

Sam shook his head and looked at Evan. Evan had heard that story before but he could've sworn it was a chair that got burned and thrown out and not curtains.

"Ev, so you're next," Sam said.

Evan nodded, "Yes, can't wait, too. It's going to be one bad ass wedding."

"Yeah, with ninjas and shit!" Travis said. Evan shook his head, "No. But it will be traditional."

Sam got up, "Well. Let me go see our little Shan. I need to give her something for the wedding."

Kyle nodded. Orsay asked if he could go because he wanted to see how everything was coming along. Sam nodded and they left.

Sam had been depressed. Shana was like a daughter or sister to him. He had tried to contact her family, but kept it to himself, if they refused to come, which they did. He had told her mother over the phone that she was one "Sorry-ass excuse for a parent" and the woman, likely out of her mind on meth, had hung up. He never told anyone but had wanted them to at least know Shana was getting married. Her family was a pustule on the rear of humanity, he always reasoned. He loved Shana so much and wanted everything to be the best for her. He was only partially convinced this would still be the case. He loved Kyle, too, but he still displayed some of the immature traits Sam detested. He could tell that without a doubt Kyle loved Shana and wanted to do right by her, but the man was still playing video games and not helping Shana with the housekeeping. Sam had cornered Kyle on that and said, "Be a man, not a fucking teen." Kyle had nodded and said he won't do it again. Shana then got onto Sam for policing their relationship. "Don't tell me these things then, Shan," was Sam's response.

Sam and Orsay made their way to the hotel room where the women were. "Come in!" they heard Miranda say. Orsay smiled when he saw Shana, "So beautiful!! Leslie does it again!" and walked in. Sam came in after Orsay and smiled bittersweetly at his wife. She knew he had been a little emotional about losing his Shana, as he spent the night before worrying about her and Kyle. 

He kissed April on the head and did the same to Gracie, who was in her flower girl ensemble. Declan was in a little tuxedo and would be employed as ringbearer. Ellie was too young to be in the wedding as a participant but she was dressed like Gracie.

April hadn't seen Sam in a tuxedo since their wedding. She felt her heart flutter and her cheeks flush red. Talinda's eyes popped open big, taking in an already extraordinarily handsome man in such an ensemble. He looked like a rakish James Bond.

"I've come to give Shana something blue," Sam said.

Leslie scoffed and said in her smart-assed way, "Shana doesn't want your balls, Sam!" and everyone started laughing except Sam. His eyes narrowed and his lips rolled tight into his mouth. He nodded his head and his beard jutted out like the usual when he was irritated.

Sam said, "She's got something old, new, and borrowed...I have something blue...and it's not what you said, LEZ."

She nodded and Shana turned. Sam shook his head, "You are so beautiful, banana."

"You are, too, Sammy," she smiled, looking up at him. He looked around the room nodding and then looked down at her. April knew this was hard on him and could only imagine how hard it would be when he had to give Gracie and Ellie away. 

Sam took Shana by the hand and took her towards the bedroom. She looked back at everyone and April was smiling because she knew what Sam was giving her. Shana followed him and they sat down on the bed.

Sam shifted to the side and pulled a little black pouch out of his pocket. He held the thing in his hands and thought for a moment and then he turned to Shana, "This was my mother's..."

"Oh, Sammy..." she went to protest.

He closed his eyes for a second and then nodding and reopening them, "I have a few things from her, other things I want to give Gracie and Ellie. So no back talk about this. I am giving it to you and I know if Eleanor Rose O'Brien was still alive, she'd be happy to see you with it."

Shana nodded, attentively.

Sam opened the pouch and out came a silver bracelet with a little blue stone in it. It looked like something expensive and she was surprised his mother owned such an item.

"It's not real," Sam said to her, "But it's really important. It's supposed to be a sapphire but I had it looked at years ago and it's not real," he handed it to her. "I can tell you this. This means more to me than a real sapphire and it's just as beautiful. Mom couldn't afford real stuff, but she liked to wear this every once in a while and felt good wearing it."

Shana placed the bracelet on her wrist and admired it. She didn't care if it was a fake, it was blue and it was something Sam treasured. It was more than she ever got from her biological family and she would proudly wear it to get married and on special events.

"Sammy, I love it," she said and hugged him hard. Sam hugged her back and held her, "You're quite the lady now, my banana," he said and then felt her crying in his arms. Her body was shaking and they held onto each other more. She knew she was ruining her makeup but she was just so relieved to be a part of something so loving and so beautiful as her life had become. She went from homeless teen to a happy woman who had the backup of a wonderful adopted family. She quite honestly felt the man she held in her arms was her first love, her most profound love, and the only person who could deliver her to her new forever love Kyle.

"Junebug," he said, pulling away, and looking into her eyes, "No more crying, k."

She nodded and then laughed, "I am just so happy...nervous...but happy."

Sam smiled sweetly at her, "If I didn't say the same about me I'd be lying. Now let's go have Lez touch up your makeup and have the girls put your dress on you."

"Okay," she grinned and he wiped some tears off her cheek.

"I'll see you in two hours," he said, kissing her forehead.


	149. Chapter 149

Shana was in a room at the front of the chapel she and Kyle were to be married at, hyperventilating.

Kyle and the guys in the wedding were already inside and at the opposite end of the building. She could see through a small window in the room where she and April and Leslie were at that over fifty people had shown up so far, maybe seventy.

"All of this is so final, so permanent," Shana kept saying, going back and forth, looking beautiful in her gown, but her face a pretty twist of worries.

"Honey, it's normal to be afraid of a big step, but you're going to be okay. Lots of people get married every day," April tried to reassure her.

Shana kept shaking her head and it was worrying April, who had been noticing Shana's nervous breakdown become more and more evident after Sam had left them. She was about to text Sam, who needed to be back there to get ready for the wedding march song, when the door opened and he appeared.

"Lez, mama...Shan..." he said, and clapped his hands together, "Lots of people out there...we have about ten more minutes."

April smiled weakly and Sam could read in her eyes something. Leslie said it before he could address Shana, "She's having a panic attack. Cold feet and all."

Sam looked over at the pretty picture of Shana who was walking around in circles, her bouquet at her side, freaking out. He sighed and told April and Leslie, "I got her. Come on now." April nodded and Leslie looked at her and then Sam. He was going to take care of Shana and they could go take their place in the chapel. They went to go and April looked at her husband and then said, "Shana, see you out there."

Shana looked frightened and April and Sam's eyes held each other for a moment. If there was anyone who could talk someone off the ledge, it was Sam Orion.

Once Sam and Shana were alone he noticed she was still not calming down. He came up to her, "Shan. Shana," and stood before her and she stopped. He could see her jugular vein was steadily throbbing and so he took her hand and put it to his chest, flat against the crisp white material of the shirt he was wearing underneath his suit. She looked up at him, "Breathe with me, sweetie," is what he said, his green eyes holding her gaze.

She started to follow his breaths with her own, his right hand over her hand, his left hand holding her wrist, "Breathe...follow me, keep going..."

Shana closed her eyes and realized for the first time ever she was feeling Sam's heartbeat. The thud under her palm was steady and her breathing followed his chest going in and out.

Had she not been in love with Kyle she could've easily stayed forever enamored with Sam, the first man to show her what a good one of his kind was like. Sam would never lead her into something she couldn't handle and she knew that if he approved of all of this, there was nothing to fear. Marriage was big but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Nothing she and Kyle couldn't do together.

"There..." Sam whispered.

Shana finally opened her eyes after a few minutes and Sam was looking at her. Ever-dependable Sam.

"Thank you, Sammy. I just needed to get my bearings."

A knock was heard at the door and the minister's wife popped her head in, "I'll be starting the music now. Are you ready?"

Sam looked down at Shana, "Are you ready, Banana?"

Shana nodded and Sam gave the thumbs up to the woman, who then closed the door and left to proceed with the wedding march music.

Shana turned to Sam, "Thank you for everything you've ever done, Sam. You are the only person I know who has loved me unconditionally."

Sam started to get embarrassed. He loved that Shana felt that way but he wasn't good with compliments. He looked down and then she took hold of his face, her small hands on either side of his beard. She kissed him gently on the lips and then taking his curled arm she said, "Let's go do this thing. Kyle's waiting for me."

***

Outside of her own wedding, April had enjoyed Shana and Kyle's the most. Shana had looked so beautiful, so grown up, and so sophisticated it had wowed everyone in attendance. Kyle's reaction to seeing her had reminded April of how Sam had been when he first laid eyes on her as his bride; Kyle's face lit up and he looked utterly beside himself. 

Sam had looked so amazing and was so proud as he walked Shana down the aisle, his suit making him look incredibly handsome that April blushed when he walked past her row and winked at her. He had his arm bent, Shana's hand on the crook and she looked like she finally truly felt she was beautiful. He released Shana to Kyle and kissed her head, Shana's eyes closing for a moment. She then turned and faced Kyle and the minister began. 

Kyle and Shana got the giggles when they were saying their vows and everyone loved the sweetness of how they were together. Sam and April were relieved that Shana was so happy after seeing her almost fall apart earlier. Evan, Leslie, and Orsay were all beaming, watching their coworkers marry. Sam held April's hand and brought her closer. Everyone looked close and comfortable, as they watched two lives join together that only a year ago no one would've predicted.

When they were done with their vows, and the minister announced they were husband and wife, Shana and Kyle kissed and everyone cheered. 

Gracie took Declan by the hand and they retreated after Kyle and Shana, April overhearing Gracie say, "The cake is next!"

***

It was 2 am when Sam, April and the kids finally made it home from the wedding. The children were all asleep, April and Sam putting them in their respective beds and cribs. They had been lucky that no fusses or temper tantrums had flared. As Sam put Gracie in her bed, a whole bag of chalky multi-colored wedding mints fell out of the pocket in the sundress she had later changed into. Sam shook his head, "Child, did you honestly think you were going to eat all those." Gracie murmured and grabbed her doll that was near her pillow. Sam kissed her head and then whispered, "Don't go leaving me too soon...you have to wait twenty years."

April was in the doorway, her heels hooked to her fingers, "I can only imagine you when she and Ellie get married," she said as Sam arose from Gracie's bedside with the mints. He took two out and put one in her mouth and one in his, "I'm going to make the men that ask for their hands complete an IQ test and physical exam, as well as a personality questionnaire. And then I'm going to put them through the ringer."

April shook her head and followed him out the door, chuckling, "I sure do love you, Sam O'Brien."


	150. Chapter 150

The morning after Shane and Kyle's wedding Sam awoke early and saw April wasn't at his side. He sat up, peed, and then threw on a pair of sweatpants. He looked over at the clock just before he left the bedroom and saw it was 6 am.

He entered the hall and then the living room and enjoyed the last hour of quiet to be had before everyone starred waking up and wanting cartoons and breakfast. He scratched his bare chest and went towards Declan and Ellie's rooms. He opened the door to his son's room and saw the boy was still peacefully sleeping in the pitch dark. He then went to Ellie's room and slowly opened the door. There on the little cushioned rocker was his wife asleep with Ellie in her arms. 

Sam's chest felt full as he came closer and knelt at his wife's feet, taking in the vision. Ellie was no longer a baby but still young enough to be held close and snuggled. She was in a deep innocent sleep and her hand was clutching April's shirt at her chest. 

He sat there and looked at them for five minutes, not able to tear away. 

When he couldn't stand their silence any longer his hand softly went up April's right thigh and she stirred. 

"Ummpph..." she awoke and squirmed, then remembered where she was. "Sammy?"

He smiled sweetly, "Did she have a bad dream?" Sam didn't like to refer to anything Ellie had as being a nightmare.

April shifted Ellie, who started to wake. Ellie started crying because that's what she'd sometimes do when she found herself newly awakened. It was a toddler thing and also indicated she needed her pull upnchanged.

"Yeah...I wonder how long I've been in here", getting up with the crying child. 

Sam gently took Ellie from her and said, "Shhhhh, shhhhh little girl...it's okay."

April stood there and then said, "I don't feel so good, Sam."

He grabbed a new pull up and some powder and went in the direction of the kids bathroom. "Go lay down, babe."

April protested, "Gracie and Deck will be up soon."

"Sweetie...go lay down. You got a cold?"

"I think so."

April felt fatigued and had a sore throat. She probably shouldn't be handling the kids but knew that was next to impossible. Kids got colds all the time and it wouldn't do her any good to try and shield them.

"Get in bed. I got this."

 

An hour later April was fast asleep in bed. Sam was playing with Declan and his race track and Gracie was watching cartoons. Ellie was sitting in between Sam's thighs as he sat Indian style on the floor. 

"I thought I was the green car?" Sam said as Declan took his turn on the race track.

Declan let Sam go. Sam wanted to instill in the boy that taking taking turns and sharing was best. Sam Orion wanted to raise good kids. Sam took the control and raced his car, Declan watching intently.

"You can't do the loop, daddy!" Declan said, noticing Sam wasn't as good as he was.

Sam was purposely trying to not outdo the boy and smiled, "I need practice, don't I?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Now son, what did I tell you about calling me Sam?"

Declan laughed and Sam shook his head. Declan was at the testing stage and he loved to push buttons. 

"Declan, call him daddy," Gracie chimed in. She didn't turn her head but kept watching TV.

"I've got this, Gracie," Sam said. He didn't want his kids being know it alls, either.

Sam told Declan if he called him Sam again he wouldn't get go play with the track for a day. Declan nodded and they went back to playing.

Sam kept playing with the kids, intermittently fielding questions about Mommy.

"Why is she still asleep?" Gracie asked him.

"Junebug, she's tired. Being a mom can do that," he answered, knowing he can be real with this child already.

Gracie nodded and then five minutes later Declan inquired, "Is she going to come out before lunch?"

"I don't know, son. That's a few hours from now. Let's see."

Declan was quiet for a while and then asked, "Is she going to come out before dinner?"

"Son. I don't know. Today's a daddy day. Let mom take a nap."

Declan nodded but then asked, "Does she want to be alone?"

"She's just not feeling good. Mommy's get sick, too."

"Is she gonna throw up?" Gracie asked. Declan looked worried.

"Okay, kids. No more questions. Mommy just needs to lay down. She's fine. Come on..." he said, standing up with Ellie in his arms, "...Let's get some coats and shoes on and go for a little ride. Would you like to do that? Go see if we can find some egg nog and cookies?"

"YEAH!!" came the answer from his two eldest. Ellie didn't know what to think but seemed happy.

***

April awoke from her nap and looked at the clock; 1:43 pm.

"Shoot," she said. The room was dark and she could tell if she didn't have so many covers on her that it was also cold. April pulled back a down comforter, two sheets, a thin blanket and felt the coolness reach her through her t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. She had a little bit of perspiration and knew that she didn't feel exactly right. She didn't have a fever but she had body aches, a sore throat and her temperature felt like she was running a little hotter than normal.

"Great," she said when she got up. She was wasting half the day laying in bed starting the beginning of what would likely be a week-long cold. She shuffled across the wooden floor to the bathroom to pee. She noticed it was uncharacteristically quiet and she wondered where Sam and the kids were. Sitting down to pee the toilet seat felt colder than it normally did against her warm body.

"Ehhh," she said, not liking the feel of that. She swallowed and it hurt more than it had that morning. Yep, she was definitely sick.

Finally making her way out into the living room she saw that Sam had left a little note tacked to an Elf on the Shelf. She went over to the shelf and pulled the taped-on note off Mr. Elf:

"Baby,

Took the kids to the store for nog, cookies, a ham and fixings. Let me know if you get up and need anything.

S"

April nodded, "I need cold meds and chicken noodle soup." She went to find her phone and hoped that Sam wasn't just around the corner coming home. She wouldn't want to send him back out but she knew he'd go. She found it and plopped back onto the couch, sitting on a doll. She winced as she pulled the doll, Miss Cupcake, which was once Gracie's and now Ellie's, out from under her rear.

APRIL: "I am def sick. Get me cold and flu meds, tissue, chicken noodle soup, and grab some kids meds and ice pops. I know what is going to happen if I'm sick."

She laid down on the couch next and felt worn out from just waking, peeing, walking, and texting. As she waited for Sam's response she remembered when she'd spend her days laying down on that very same couch. It was during her first weeks of living with Sam, right after she lost her job. Then she was an unmarried woman with no kids of her own, worried about her job prospects and goofily giddy about the extraordinarily attractive man who was quickly falling in love with her.

April smiled thinking about this. Ups and downs aside, he was a sweet good man. She'd hear about all the things her friends had to go through with their husband and kids and she was incredibly lucky. Yes, Sam had caused her pause for concern with the Vanessa ordeal and the past he had was no tea party, but in the long run she knew everything would be alright. She also realized that no other man would've understood her as well as Sam had. He had a way with women, that was for sure. He listened and didn't discount her much. The give and take was good with him and she realized it.

Sam finally texted her back that he was going to get those items for her and asked her how she was feeling.

APRIL: "Same...the kids need to maybe be with you as much as they can help it."


	151. Chapter 151

April was definitely sick. 

It was day 4 that he noticed he was the only one who hadn't come down with something. Gracie and Ellie had it pretty light, just body aches with Gracie having "an itchy throat." Sam had gotten medicine in them and carefully watched that they didn't segue into April's and Declan's area, who were both really sick. 

Declan had been at the hospital earlier than morning with a high fever. The ER doctor got it down and gave Sam some good medicine for the rest of the week. The other two kids were checked out just in case by a neighbor who was a nurse, but they were definitely not hit as hard. 

April was who Sam worried about the most. During the night She had soaked the bed with the fever she had, Sam getting up to take her into the shower and hose her down with tepid water. She wouldn't let him take her to the ER, however, and claimed to him that she's been through this so many times and to "wait until the next morning...I think my fever broke anyways..."

She put her head to Sam's shoulder as he held her under the shower, not caring if his boxers and her nightie got wet. 

"Yeah...well...broke or not, you're going to the hospital if this doesn't cool you down, lil mama."

"Yessir. Whatever the dragon says to do. He's in charge."

"What?" Sam asked her.

"The dragon. The one who made this happen. Oh and I have a science project due tomorrow. Mrs. Dill's class."

With that, Sam pulled her out of the shower, dried her off, and carried her to the bed, "You're talking gibberish now. We're going to the hospital and I'm calling Melissa to watch the kids."

"Noooo...." April whined. She didn't want to get the neighbor involved as she had kids and a husband of her own that she knew didn't need to be sick.

"Yesss...." Sam said, "If you're talking nonsense about dragons and god knows what else your brain is fried, babydoll. We're going."

***

April's fever was down but the doctor at the hospital said she needed to be observed overnight.

"No, I can't!" April started to protest.

"Shhh," Sam said and turned back to the doctor, "Thanks, man."

"Ugh!" April whined. The doctor turned to her, concerned.

"Mrs. O'Brien, you have a higher grade flu going on right now. Something bigger than your kids had. I saw Declan myself. Thought he was bad off. You're much worse and you're the tenth patient I've had tonight with this. We're going to get some fluids in you."

"But I've been drinking sports drinks and water," April said.

The doctor shook his head, "You're still dehydrated from sweating this out. Not trying to keep you for just the fun of it, and I know you want to get back home. Just stay for one night."

"Okay," she said and closed her eyes. Sam sighed and looked worried, "Babe, just do what the doctor says. I will go home and relieve Melissa. I'll be back at 8 am sharp."

"Yep."

April was giving a little bit of attitude now. She felt this was just another flu she could get over like she had in the past. She was hospitalized before when she was 11 but didn't want to go into that. Had broken out in all kids of hives. 

A nurse walked into the room with a rolling computer with all sorts of medical implementations on it, "Look at this," she said, pulling the doctor over.

The doctor looked at some lab results on the screen and nodded. He kept a poker face and excused the nurse.

"Well, it also seems that the lab results have something else to add to all of this," he said.

April and Sam looked at him.

"Mrs. O'Brien..."

April's eyes got big because she knew what he was about to say.

"You're pregnant."


	152. Chapter 152

It was a few weeks later that Sam had a New Years Eve party and was going to announce he and April were expecting. They had wanted to make sure everything was going well enough with the pregnancy before they said anything. Shana was about to burst in a month and Kyle was still a nervous wreck about the whole thing. Evan and Machiko had announced their wedding would be in June and Orsay had told everyone he found the love of his life, except the man was in London. Sam had to find the staff for his new location, temporary replacements for Shana and Kyle, a permanent replacement for Orsay, and temporary replacement for two weeks for Evan. 

Hours before the party Sam was obsessing about everything. 

"I think I can make this work...okay...whew!" Sam called out, flushing the toilet to his and April's bathroom. April sat on their bed texting the neighbor who had the kids for the party. Sam came out of the bathroom looking like he had solved one of the world's oldest math problems.

"Are you still on that, Sam?"

"Yes! Babe...I think I finally figured it out!"

"Okay. Go."

"So while Shana and Kyle are gone on maternity leave, or Kyle's Disaster Leave, as he calls it, Evan and I will hire their replacements...and then eventually shift them over to the new location!" Sam's eyes were big and he was nodding, happy with himself.

"Okay...that sounds good..." April said. She had heard so much the prior week about all this she was glad to see her husband finally doing something she suggested four days ago.

"And then...I can also go about hiring Orsay's replacement, who will work closely with Evan and I...then that guy...or girl...could go to the new store with Evan and they can choose the other three people from there."

"So far so good. And it sounds like what I said before to do."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Babe, I get it. You were right. Check one for April."

"Uh, Sam...I've been right many other times. So what are you going to do when Evan is on his honeymoon?"

"Kyle will be back. Leslie is there. This new guy or girl will be, too. We'll be at full capacity. Six people in my shop, six in the second location. We can do this, babe!"

April shook her head and then said, "I told you it wouldn't be a cluster F like you said."

Sam nodded, "Yep," and the doorbell rang. He looked at her and then his eyes cut away when it rang again.

"You expecting someone already?" April asked him. The party wasn't due to start for another 2 hours and Melissa next door had the three kids.

Sam threw on a plaid shirt and went to go see who was already there for the party. He and April had set nearly everything up for the party and were just going to "bang one out" as Sam liked to joke and then take a co-shower. Whoever this was it had better be good.

Sam's shirt wasn't all the way buttoned and he was wearing jeans he had just thrown on. As he got through the living room, past the kitchen he could see through the glass in the front door who it was. A low grumble sounded in his throat and chest and he silently said "Fuck." He huffed and then opened the door, a smile crawling across his face and sunlight hitting his green eyes making him squint.

"Hello, Rebecca."

 

April would always invite Rebecca and Richard to their parties but the one person who wanted to come, Richard, was always out of town and her sister would quickly refrain. This time Richard was in Dusseldorf for a meeting and Rebecca was there early as a surprise. 

"Oh!" Rebecca said, noticing Sam's stage of undress with only two buttons buttoned, "I hope this isn't a bad time."

She was wearing the typical expensive fare of a woman of her bearing; cashmere wrap, silk blouse, leggings, and knee-high leather boots. The plaid of her cashmere wrap told him the thing was probably a thousand dollars. She had on Chanel earrings and a necklace and he could smell her intoxicating scent. Sam loved good perfume on a woman, and despite it being Rebecca he enjoyed the sniff. She leaned in to kiss his cheek and her hands went to his biceps. She held onto him, delaying letting him go. 

"No, it's not..." he could've almost gritted through his teeth right then and there. She was putting the kibosh on any lovemaking he planned on doing with her sister. 

"Becky?" April said coming out in her robe. She came through the living room, brushing past the now-released Sam and hugged her sister, "I didn't think you'd come."

"I decided to last minute! I have some important news!"

"Yeah?!" April asked her, holding her sister at arm's length.

Rebecca nodded, smiling about something she had talked to April about prior.

"You are?!" April asked, very excited.

"I am!!"

The two women hugged and Rebecca started crying. Sam gathered from this that Rebecca was pregnant, or hoped that's what it was. Although he couldn't stand the woman, he wanted her to be happy. She and Richard had tried for so long only to see April and Sam get pregnant twice. And then again they'd be announcing a third pregnancy together that evening at the party. Please, God, please, Sam began to think to himself.

He was immediately relieved when April turned to him, "Becky's pregnant!" Rebecca was beaming and crying, nodding.

Sam said, "Aww, good Rebecca," and went to hug his sister in law again. She squeezed him and he patted her back. He pulled back and went to his wife's side. He didn't want to say anything about him and April and wanted Rebecca to enjoy her moment.

That was short-lived when April took Sam's hand, their fingers interlacing, "Well...um. We didn't want to say anything until tonight. And we still want it to be a surprise until everyone gets here but...."

Rebecca's face slightly faltered, her big announcement soon to be eclipsed, as she could tell what her sister, in turn, had to say.

"You're pregnant, too."

***

"I don't know if Willow likes hot wings or not but she is doing absolute flips," Shana said, referring to the baby she and Kyle were having. They had found it was a girl despite wanting it to be a surprise. Sam had nearly busted out laughing when Shana had told him the name they were giving it, a homage to a movie from the 80s she and Kyle both liked. Shana had kicked Sam after he tucked in his lips and covered his mouth when she revealed the name. 

"She will likely tell you with a little bit of heartburn...or worse," April said as they all sat at the extra long table Sam had set up on the back porch. It was a smaller party than they normally had, with only twenty people in attendance. 

Sam didn't want to hear about Shana getting heartburn, gas, or anything else that April could think of saying. He stood up with his beer and told everyone he had an announcement to make.

April, Shana, Kyle, Evan, Machiko, Leslie, Orsay, Miranda, her husband, Talinda, Rebecca, and several other close friends looked at him. April smiled, knowing what he was about to do.

He motioned to April, "My beautiful amazing unreal wife has become the proud co-inventor of the fourth great O'Brien invention..." he was a little tipsy, "...we're pregnant again, I mean to say!"

Everyone started congratulating the two, Sam's face the picture of sheer joy as he gazed at her, her nodding happily and turning to acknowledge everyone.

After that, Sam then held out his beer in Rebecca's direction to signify her, "And my beautiful stunning sister-in-law Rebecca....she's also pregnant with her first!" 

Rebecca's face turned red but she was happy to get the acknowledgement and everyone fawning over her. She looked at Sam wishing the child had been his and he turned to Shana, who was seated next to him, across from April and Rebecca.

"My Shanabanana over here...she's got one more month and WOOSH!" Sam made a gesture of something shooting out of something. April noticed he had four beer bottles near his plate and a fifth in his hand, "Kyle, my man..." he plopped his hand down on Kyle's shoulder, "I suggest you take something for anxiety in the labor and delivery room. I know you."

"Shit, don't I know it!" Kyle said, looking a little worried. Shana could've stomped down on Sam's foot if she wasn't so cumbersome.

Sam was looking around the room, "Oh!! And Evan and Match...setting a date!" Evan shook his head, laughing at how drunk Sam obviously was, but also realizing the man was incredibly happy for everyone. Machiko reached for her glass of water. She was trying to lose weight for the dress she wanted to get into. The smell of all the meats, Texas toast, chili, and sides Sam had prepared was making her almost lose it and not continue with just eating the salad April had prepared. Machiko smiled at Sam and raised her glass of water at him.

Sam looked over at Leslie who was then slowly rising. He smiled at her in an amusing way, liking that antisocial Leslie was going to possibly speak up.

"Um. I have an announcement to make, too," she said.

"Go on, Lez!" Kyle cheered as Sam sat down.

"I uh. I'm also pregnant."

Machiko, who had just taken a sip of water, subtly spit it back into her glass.

The din became a hush at what Leslie had said.

Leslie looked around and nodded, realizing everyone was confused, not so much because she was gay, but because she had never talked of kids or really liked them. She was about to drop a huge bomb. "I know you guys are probably wondering how...and I am quite honestly shocked, too, and yes...it was done the natural way." It was still quiet because no one knew what to even say.

"That's wonderful, Leslie," April smiled and was the first to say something. She didn't care how it happened.

Everyone started congratulating Leslie now and the fourth pregnancy at the table had been realized. Machiko looked at Evan and said, "I'm not drinking any of the water here. Ever. At least not for three years."


	153. Chapter 153

~~June, Evan and Machiko's wedding reception~~

Machiko had lost only five pounds but could've cared less. Her wedding had been every bit of fantasy she had always wanted. There were traditional Japanese elements and modern touches. Her family liked Evan, which was something she had been worried about. Her parents had long given up on her marrying another Japanese man as soon as they moved to the states and had seen what she liked in junior high and high school. Her parents were happy Evan was inventive, creative, and most of all respectful. He was also taking up training in the traditional Japanese art of Irezumi, which despite him being an American at his age, impressed her parents.

Machiko made Evan promise that he wouldn't press for a child too soon. She wanted to have time with him alone and learning a traditional Japanese tattoo art was not something one could do while raising a small child. She wanted to also live abroad one year, Evan agreeing with this and them settling on wanting to go to Okinawa for a year. There was only one thing Evan feared about all this; telling Sam. He had to find a good replacement in the meantime, someone who could handle co-managing a the studios with Sam. Someone who was like him. It would wait until they got back from their honeymoon, then he could start his search. 

April and the kids and Shana and her child were at a table talking. Leslie sat down, heavy with child, and joined them.

"Does your back hurt, too?" April asked. Her and Leslie's due dates were within weeks of each other.

"Yeah," Leslie said, "But I am kept in check by Penelope." April nodded. Shana had Willow asleep in her arms, nodded as well. 

The entire situation with Leslie and Penelope was interesting. Penelope was her girlfriend and then there was a man, one who wasn't named, who was the father of Leslie's child. April had suspected a certain man Leslie had spoken of as "the only man she ever desired" as being the father. Sam knew the guy, said he was surprised if he was the dad, but said, "Then again, nothing should surprise me with Lez anymore."

April had been rubbing her back earlier on, the pain of being pregnant for the third time before turning thirty evident. Thirty was just a few weeks away and so was her promise to herself to not be upset. She had a wonderful life thus far and no reason to be depressed about a stupid number on a cake.

She was about to discuss what birth method Leslie wanted to use when she saw Leslie look up and past her and Shana smile at someone who's hands fell on April's shoulders. The warm, strong touch of April's favorite man spread across her shoulders and started massaging her.

"You girls talking about formula, diapers, and burp cloths?" Sam's deep voice said.

"Yep. And how Uncle Sammy is going to take care of mine when Penelope and I want to go out for an evening," Leslie joked.

Sam nodded, "I would," and then he leaned down next to his wife, "Come with me. I want to show you something."

April got up, Shana and Leslie taking hold of Declan and Ellie while April shrugged her shoulders at whatever Sam could be doing. He took her by the hand and had her follow him to a gazebo with white roses growing on it near the wedding venue's lake.

Sam turned to April and said something and the preacher who married Evan and Machiko came up after a minute from where he had been sitting waiting for Sam and April.

"Pastor Mike, would you do the honor of renewing our vows," Sam said and then turned to April. Her eyes fell and started glistening.

"I don't see why not, Sam," the man happily said.

A tear came down April's cheek and Sam wiped it away and rubbed her chin, smiling at her.

"I had no idea..." she said.

He smiled big and the pastor continued reading. Sam's green eyes stared into hers and he rubbed her hands. The pastor knew to make it quick as Sam told him earlier that his wife's back was hurting. When Pastor MIke was over he announced to them that their vows had been removed and Sam and April kissed. He took his leave, Sam thanking him.

"You. Are. Everything," Sam said, holding April's face. He started tearing up.

"You are," April laughed through her tears.

"No. You are," he joked.

They leaned in and hugged for a minute until a little kicking started from April's stomach, knocking Sam in his.

"Oh wow!" April said, reaching down to hold her belly, "Finley must be happy for us, too!"

Sam laughed, "He's our last child. He's going to make sure everyone know he will go out with a bang."

"God, I hope this birth is easy on me. I can't have his daddy showing up in the ER with half his jaw loose."

"Lil mama, I promise, that will never happen again. And by now, I am sure the kid is going to leap out of you."

"Hey! I'm not that loose."

Sam saw Gracie walking over to them now. She asked them what they were doing as she got closer.

"Daddy and April just renewed our wedding vows...remember us getting married when you were little?" Sam said to her as her little hand went into his. She reached over and grabbed April's hand.

"Yep! And I found the same mints from Shana's wedding again! They're at that table over there by the sculpture," Gracie said, obviously not nostalgic over Sam and April's nuptials. 

They all started walking, looking a lot like the family they had started out with, except April with a baby bump.

"Daddy, April?" Gracie asked them as they walked.

"Yes, june bug?" Sam said.

"I want to get married soon, too. I already picked out a boy."

April started laughing and Sam's eyes narrowed at his wife. Gracie let go of them and started running towards a little cousin of Machiko's who was probably a year younger than Gracie. "That's him, daddy! That's Hiroki!"

Sam grumbled and watched his oldest run to a little boy and hug him, the boy happy to see Gracie. April turned to an irritated Sam and grabbed his beard teasingly, "Ahhh, Sam Orion. I do love you so."

 

***THE END***


	154. Chapter 154

Permanent II is up and running!

Yes, the story continues! If you thought Permanent was fun......get ready for the next chapter. This is going to be a blast!


End file.
